God Eater - Solace
by Roinelll
Summary: Walking a nail thin thread between Gods and Humans are the God Eaters, but what happens when someone surpasses both? This story belongs to Sierra Declaine, one of the Irregulars.
1. God Eater

**I'm going to start off with a Disclaimer. I do not own God Eater or anything related to it, be that games, the manga or anime. This is a completely non-profit fanfiction, written by myself for fun only.**

 _God Eater - Solace is the first part of a very lengthy series I'm going to write for one of my favourite games/manga, God Eater. This will encompass the story of the original God Eater, followed by Burst and finished by Resurrection. Additionally, I'm adding OC's of my own with a clear purpose only, everything has been planned._

 _The structure of the story will be based around the structure of the game missions. That is to say, each chapter will feature a mission, except the prologue missions for each part of the game. Namely God Eater, Burst and Resurrection._

 _Building up the story is done by using the one from the games, based on the GEB translation. Although once I get my hands on GER, I'll switch to that, although I'm still going to use the GEB one as comparison to make it feel more extended._

 _Chapter building is done by the following method: With the exception of the 1st Rank missions, Story will take always precedence, unless there are Free missions to take. Story Missions have a fixed number of characters, just like in-game, while the Free Missions will be up to me, but generally used to advance the plot in my desired direction._

 _Since I'm writing in 6 day cycles and GER is about to have 100ish Story and almost 100ish Free missions, Solace will alone take roughly 3.5 years to complete, and as I said it's only the 1st part of a long series._

 _There are some changes compared to the game in story, which I'll feel like noting beforehand. First one is the actual biggest in my opinion. The lore of God Eater mentions it multiple times, that Aragami devour everything, even each other. Though it is not happening in-game, in this story they are even their own enemies too. This doesn't make such a drastic change early on, but on later stories it's going to become hellish._

 _Since this is based with the Resurrection version in mind, naturally the Predator Styles will be included eventually, and just like during the course of the game, gradually unlocked for most God Eaters._

 _The OC, Sierra Declaine is rather unique in my experience, and there is a clear reason why this story will be written from her perspective, if someone is curious, stay until the end if you would like to. Plus the whole 'I don't understand what is going on' thing comes, from the fact that I do know a couple of God Eater fans, that have bought the Japanese games just to play it. (Myself included =) )_

 _I think, this covered most if not all of the matters that came to my mind._

 _Oh right, with the exception of one._

 _Give the story a few chapters to read and don't just abandon at the very first. ^^_

 _I know the 1st one is rather bad, yet I'm not going to rewrite it. Soo yea, I'm gradually getting better as it goes_

 _Now then, with this out of the way, Enjoy the story._

* * *

God Eater  
=======

 **Wheee!**

The room is large, I mean REALLY large. For at least compared to those that I've been in before actually, not like I've been to too many places considering myself and all that... Wait a minute... Are those bullet holes? And slash marks?! Suddenly I don't want to know what is going on in this room usually any more...

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long." I hear these words from a speaker, looking up I can see three silhouettes behind a glass in the far end of the room.

But that's not important! WORDS! These were in ENGLISH! FINALLY! Confused? Don't be I wouldn't be confused in anyone else's place either... I mean, considering my situation who would be? Hmm?

...

 **That was sarcasm, complete and utter sarcasm... don't be mistaken I AM confused after all...**

"Sierra? Can you hear me, Sierra?" The speakers sound once again and I look up to the window, I give a firm nod to signal I did understand...

 **Oops... I shouldn't be lost in myself when others are speaking, should I... ? Oh focus, focus...**

"Now then, let me welcome you... again."

...

 **Sorry! I shouldn't have became lost in myself...**

"To humankind's last fortress, Fenrir..." With a sigh the voice continued, raising it's volume to once again shake me out of my thoughts...

 **What? Can't help it, I am probably really anti-social... Definiately...**

"I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the God Eaters. Please try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way." The man tries to reassure me, but that only fuels my discern instead.

 **Now seriously, does it EVER work like that? I mean... trying to calm someone agitated in that manner... ? Don't think so either.**

"When you're ready, go stand in front of that case in the center of the room." I sweep my gaze over to the indicated direction, then notice a device being set up. Dominant colors of red and metal grey streaking all over it, and a weird animal like head is in the middle.

Well there is an opening on it, I could maybe fit an arm into it... Hope it doesn't bit it off, that would be hilarious... Actually it wouldn't be at all...

 **Hmm, okay... well while I'm preparing myself mentally for the... What did he call it? Aptitude test... I'll cue a quick flashback, kay?**

...

...

...

 **Did you really think that would happen? I mean seriously? This isn't fanfiction... Well, since I did bring up such a thing maybe I could explain some things about me, right? Well... in short ever since I have memories, I've been stuck in hospitals. Occasionally been transported from here to there, gone through a multitude of tests and treatments.**

 **Sole problem is, I'm terminal... I don't really understand the medical jargon, but my mother contacted some infection while I was still in her womb... She died while giving birth to me...**

 **Actually, I'm kind of a miracle to be still alive. Though, I've lived for a short 17 years... there isn't much to be out there for me now. Except this aptitude thingy does something for me, or if it doesn't outright kill me. At least that is what I have understood from the doctor who explained the situation for me a few days back.**

 **Can't say I thought about the answer for so long.**

 **I mean...**

 **Finally I was allowed to break free from the chain of imprisonment that was keeping me inside the damned hospital and such buildings. Even if that meant I had to travel to the Far East, to a branch of Fenrir or whatever it is called. Anag... something.**

 **There came up a major problem... I don't understand anyone!**

"Sierra Declaine! Are you feeling unwell?" The voice inquired and I quickly looked up, shaking both of my hands vehemently in order to signal I am not unwell. I mean I do feel well... Oh yea, no one except this... man becoming apparently irritated by me slowly...

 **And there comes a second problem... I am unable to use my voice, courtesy of my terminal illness... Great isn't it?**

"Sierra. Would you step forward and place your left arm into the device? There you will find a grip, I want you to hold it steady until the process is over. Relax, it will not bite you." Once again I was reassured and at the same time ordered to perform that task.

So I did just like that, reached into the opening and grabbed a rod. Or at least I think that is a rod, suddenly around my lower arm the device tightened and I started to panic. I tried to pull my arm out to no avail, heck I couldn't even let go of the rod either.

"Sierra. Calm down, there is no reason for you to panic."

 **It's not working! I AM PANICKING!**

Then I notice a dark smog like stuff pouring outside from the machine, with my right arm I vigorously point at it and try to get away even harder, still no luck there.

 **Can't you see your machine is malfunctioning?! IF I DIE HERE, I SOOOO WILL HAUNT YOU FOR AN ETERNITY!**

As quickly I was detained by the diabolical thing, I get released. In fact, the entire contraption opened up and I could finally see my arm. I had been grabbing onto a long and slick grip, it continued in a big red circle like thing attached to it and a long black pole.

 **Huh? Isn't that pole longer than this machine, this wasn't here before was it... I can't be this blind now... I mean, can I? And the smoke is still coming from the red ring. Come on now, notice it!**

I am furiously pointing towards the still billowing black stuff, but the voice doesn't seem to care about that.

"Congratulations Sierra." The voice doesn't seem to be concerned about what transpired, like it was bound to happen that way.  
"You are now the first of the Far East Branch's 'Irregular-Type' God Eater. This concludes the Aptitude Test. Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going for a medical checkup next."

 **Uhh... What? I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO GET CHECKED OUT?!**

 **AGAIN?!**

 **NO FREAKING HELL!**

"Now then... I'd like you to wait in the room beyond that door... Don't hesitate to let someone know right away if you start feeling unwell."

Sigh...

 **And how the hell do I let them KNOW if I am unwell in the first place?!**

 **I don't know how to speak moon-runes, nor do I understand those either...**

"I've high hopes for you, Sierra."

 **Seriously?!**

With a hanging head, I left towards the indicated direction to return to the lobby of the... Far East Branch...

 **This was it's name, was it? I mean there was that Anag... thingie, but probably that is in moonie speak...**

I notice a kid, well someone of my age sitting at a nearby seat. He is wearing some... interesting clothes that I have to give. I mean, a hat, sleeveless, weird... jacket or what he is wearing, his shorts have their zippers open below his knee and a muffler?! Interestingly on his right wrist he sports the same large red ring I saw on the pole earlier.

Then he starts speaking to me while chewing gum... But, guess what? I understand zero of that. This kid continues with swallowing the gum and searching his pockets for more... Theeeen starts talking once again.

What can I say, I perform the holy gesture of adjoining my sacred palm to the wast source of divine wisdom, I am capable of harboring and hide the world from my sight... I mean, I facepalm.

 **Talk, talk, talk, talk...**

I wince, seriously... Doesn't he notice I don't understand him?!

Someone's approaching as I saw a pair of high heels and the lower end of white slacks stand before us. Want to know what happened? More talk, ayup! I look up and see a black haired woman, who ... wears a matching uniform with her pants which... reveals a large amount of her cleavage... I notice the tabloid in her left, and on her right a similar ring as the kids beside me. Only hers is bandaged and black.

She says something, and the kid responds. It results in a harsher tone from her and the kid suddenly jumps up and... what kind of mismatched stance is that? Seriously? Why are you looking so high? Oh how so I regret not being able to laugh... The woman then stands before me and glares at me repeating the same sentence... or at least I think she did.

 **Huh? Oh wait, am I supposed to stand also?**

So I do that and apparently, she is pleased. So much she starts talking... Great... It goes on for a while, then she stops talking.

 **Finally!**

Once again she raised her voice, and the kid immediately responds.

 **Uh... Oh...**

The woman stands before me, once again glaring as she repeats the sentence. I can see the kid looking at me from the corner of his eye, but he doesn't really dare to interfere. So I do point with my hand to my throat and open my mouth a few times...

 **I... Do hope this will be enough...**

She then repeats the question, and I repeat the gesture. Her gaze then quickly, moves towards the tabloid and flips a few pages and stares at the content.

 **Wasn't she... I dunno, told about my situation?**

With a nod, then she lowers the tabloid stands before me and grabs onto my arm. Without letting me able to resist, I am being pulled after her. Though I don't think I would be able to stand against such a strong build, I mean seriously the power she gives out isn't matching with how she looks!

After a few steps up, we stop before the elevator and it opens up after the woman calls it. I get pushed in, followed by her as she presses the fourth floor as destination. Our ride is short and once again I get pulled after quickly. We advance down the corridor, I can see a vending machine, a door on each of my sides and a large one in front.

She knocks on the door, then promptly enters without waiting for a response. I get left out in the corridor, though it lasts at most a minute as she opens the door.

"Sierra, come on in." I can hear the familiar voice calling for me, so I enter the room. I see various amounts of equipment, two large red doors on each side marked with a hazard warning sign. In the middle in front of numerous monitors sits an elder man, wearing a brown coat over... Some really colorful... uhm... Skirt? And three pairs of glasses?

 **Uhm... where do these people get their fashion tips?**

"Glad you could make it." I turn towards the other man inside, he was the one standing in the middle while my Aptitude test was happening. He is wearing a long white coat, black trousers and a schwal...

 **Seriously?! What is with these guys? Are they susceptible to cold?**

"Thank you for taking part in the Aptitude Test. My name is Johannes von Schicksal. I'm in charge of the Fenrir Branch in this region. This is Sakaki Paylor, he'll be in charge of your medical examination. I am sure this might be a bit too much for you at the moment, but give it time and you'll fit right in here."

 **Great... another doc I'll hang around a lot then... So in the end, nothing changed.**

"Congratulations again on passing the test. I expect great things from you Sierra. Let me explain the Fenrir Corporation's Objectives once more."

 **Huh?! Wait, he did say something about some Punitive Force earlier... Did... I... What did I get into anyways?!**

"Your direct duties are very simple. They are to keep the Aragami in this region at bay... and to gather materials which are then converted into resources needed to maintain this advance base, as well as to complete the impending 'Aegis Project'." I sigh, then suddenly this Paylor guy shouts something in excitement.

 **Aragami?! I will have to fight THOSE MONSTERS?!**

"The Aegis Project is, simply put, a plan to create a utopia impregnable against Aragami attacks, located far out to sea, close to the former Sea of Japan trench." Johannes ignores both the professors outburst and my dejection.

 **NOOO WAAAAYYY! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?!**

"Once the project is complete, humankind will be able to avoid extinction, at least for a while."

 **AND WHAT ABOUT ME?! HOW WILL I AVOID EXTINCTION?!**

Then the two of them start to argue. I think at least they argue on something, they both talk in moonies...

"At any rate, the future of humankind is at stake. So give it your best effort." Without any sign of disturbance, he turns back to me and apparently is completely unfazed by my expression.

I am not going to lie here, my jaws dropped and my shoulders slumped. I can barely stand upright my legs are shaking so much out of fright.

 **I DON'T WANT FIGHT FOR HUMANKIND!**

Johannes then leaves and the professor starts to talk to me. He then pulls out a syrenge and approaches nudging me towards a bed on the side.

 **FINE! DO WHAT YOU WANT, DAMMIT!**


	2. Devil's Tail

Devil's Tail  
=========

I came to in a room, it's actually quite plain if I have to say myself. There are windows, though they are displaying some sort of green landscape...

 **What's the point in that? I mean... Nevermind.**

There is a machine in the corner, with a turnable knob on the left and a hole on it's right. It's monitor is a large circle and displays some characters I can't even read...

 **Moonrunes... figures, it HAS to be moonrunes...**

Out of curiosity I try to fiddle around with it, but even when I manage to open a menu it is still gibberish to me.

 **Great...**

There is a sofa inside, a long table before it, a few books written in moonies similarly. Behind the sofa there is a cupboard build into the frame, and a cup of coffee. Though I don't know why it is there, I hate that stuff... besides the coffee brewer I notice a sink and a pair of glasses.

I open the valve and pour myself a half glass of water and slowly drink it, I was getting slightly parched anyways. As I do that I notice a mirror not that far away and observe myself. As I figure I have a mess of a golden-red hair, though I don't really care. I'm still wearing the clothes I was issued in the hospital. They claimed it to be some Fenrir Casual clothing in black and white color.

Out of interest I lean closer to the mirror to examine my eyes from up close. The azure green eyes still sport the same purple ring as ever, though I could have sworn they have became smaller by a very small bit. Must be my imagination, after all ever since they appeared when I was 6 years old, all they did was to expand ever so slowly. According to the docs, they represent the status of my illness...

With nothing really to hold me in the room, I decide to exit and bump into someone. It's a red-head boy wearing a green jacket, black trousers which leggings are folded up almost to his knees and a purplish shirt, with a backward put on baseball cap. He's holding his chin and I do so with the top of my head... Well, he's a half head taller than me.

For a few seconds he glares at me, then starts talking. Well after a short while this guy does seem to get rather impatient and starts to point towards the elevator in the back of the corridor and repeating the same words, though one of them is standing out... 'Tsubaki'. Honestly I don't even understand what this guy wants when he just grabs my wrist and starts pulling me after him.

 **I... guess I should go with him... Or at least I suppose...**

He leads me to the lift and I notice this was the second level, which I'll remember for later. He then pressed the button to the first level and we start moving. Only problem is he keeps talking, like non-stop...

 **Is everyone a chatter-box around here?**

When the elevator opened, I could recognize the same entrance where I took the test earlier. There immediately I spot three persons, one of them standing near a table and some chairs is the same kid who I met earlier. The cheerful kid turns towards us and calls out, immediately the boy who escorted me down starts a conversation with him, so I take a look around in the meantime.

To my right standing nearby one of the machines similar to the one in my... I think probably that's my room, well anyways there is a girl. She has grey hair, a pair of googles on her head, she wears a grey tank-top and a blue overall, although she let's the upper part of it hang around her waist. She greets me, or at least I think she does that and with her left she rubs an oily smear stain on her cheek.

 **Is... that normal for her?**

I blink at her in surprise and she smiles back, reluctantly I do so and notice that on her right cheek there is a similar oily smear as well. There is a dark grey spiky haired old man, wearing black clothes and a dark brown cape thrown over his shoulders. One of his arms is held by a gauze, I think it might be broken while the other sports the same large black circle with the golden bandages that the white suited woman had from earlier.

 **Come to think of it, both red-heads wear that large red bracelet... And I saw that on that... black thing earlier when I took the test, what is that anyways?**

I turn towards the grey haired girl and inspect her arm, but it doesn't seem so that she wears one. In the meantime the two reds finished talking and I'm now getting ushered downstairs. I can hear a 'Tsubaki' from the boy behind me and the woman in white down there turns towards us.

 **Oh, so that's her name... Okay, I should try to memorize that then.**

The boy behind me pushes me forward and I move before Tsubaki then, as I turn around I can't see him anywhere... Meaning I'm left to this persons care once again... Which is great and all, but we can't find a point of understanding... Language barrier and I'm mute after all practically... So I'm just standing there, completely lost when I hear footsteps coming from the top of the stairs.

It's a black haired man, which interestingly tends to cover his left eye even as he walks. He wears a long brown open jacket, brown shirts, grey pants and... some awesome boots!

 **What? I mean they are AWESOME! Just like that! ... Awesome.**

As he walks towards me, he waves a greeting with his right and I notice the same red bracelet on him also. The girl behind the counter starts speaking to him. She's got a brownish red twin-tail and wears a uniform that consists of a shorts sleeve white dress and a corset type vest.

 **I kinda missed her earlier today... Or yesterday, don't know how long I saw out... duh...**

Apparently, this man shook the gal off rather fast and stands in front of me.

 **He's going to talk to me also, eh?**

I make a sour face and the man raises an eyebrow, well the only one visible as he sees my expression. Tsubaki then addresses him and they start to talk, leaving me out of the conversation. Well not like I would have understood anything from that anyways... It goes on for a while, then the woman leaves and I stay there with him.

"Lindow." He says pointing at himself, I raise a questioning gaze and he repeats himself.

 **Duh, he's trying to introduce himself... Well, names can breach the language barrier at least...**

"Sierra?" He asks pointing at me and I nod in response.  
"Lindow." He smiles and points at himself repeating his name once more, well I think that's his name so I nod in understanding.

He then scratches the back of his head, although we managed to survive the introduction this is starting to become rather... Awkward... Then I head another set of footsteps and I look to my right and see a...

 **THE HELL?! Who authorizes THIS kind of outfits?! I mean...**

Isn't she embarrassed in that getup? That... flimsy layer she uses to cover her chests is freaking held by a single thin line of cloth knotted in a bow, more on that her entire back is exposed... speaking of exposure, her legs aren't to mention for that, there is a ... piece of hair thin I don't even know what that is... half skirt? over her left leg and that's all...

 **She's an exhibitionist... That's for sure...**

"Sakuya." Lindow said nodding towards her with his head, and the woman in question starts a conversation with this guy. In the end she is also chased away and She waves a greeting towards me before then, noticing that she does wear the same bracelet as the others. I just simply face palm at that and wait for what is to happen now. There isn't much time for that though as Lindow touches my shoulder and I look up to him.

He gestures to follow him and I do so, we go up the stairs towards the other large enforced door. He pushes a large red button on the right side and it opens up to reveal a room. On both sides numerous large cases are placed in rows, very much similar to the one I saw during my Aptitude Test. In front of one, which looks a slightly different than the others does stand the grey haired, smear faced girl.

"Licca." Lindow says to me, then walks to the girl and exchanges a few words. She turns towards me then gestures towards the case beside her. Lindow walks to a nearby one and picks it up easily. I mean... It must have to weight a TON, but he just casually picked it up like it wasn't made out... I mean it's heavy, I can tell...

"Sierra." He says, and points at the case and imitates picking it up.

 **I... WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me! I can't lift... THAT!**

I point back at it, and he nods at me. I face palm and sigh in defeat.

 **Okay, this is nuts. I can't lift this thi... Nevermind.**

Contrary to my expectation I could lift it, although it was kind of heavy. Licca says a few words to Lindow and he nods back with a smile. He calls my name once again, and gesture to follow him. So we walk to the end of this weapon room and there is a door. It does continue in a long hallway where at it's end there stand a variety of vehicles.

He puts down the case he was holding in the backside of a open back jeep, and I do the same. To be honest my shoulders were killing me, and while I switched the heavy case of mines around a few times, definiately I wouldn't have been able to carry it for long without taking another pause.

Lindow then sits in front to the drivers seat and calls to me.

 **Where are we going? And what are these for?**

I so want to ask him, but that's kinda impossible... So I sit beside him and we drive off, we get to the large wall surrounding this Far Eastern base where a couple of guards stand... well guard. They affirm the identity of Lindow and we are let out through a large door. From there we start a journey with the jeep.

It's impossible to miss that Lindow wants to try to start a conversation with me numerous times, though the unsurmountable barrier in our language seems to stop him from doing so. After a while, he decides to take out a smoke and ignite it, puffing away slowly as we travel.

Our surroundings are mostly vast area, completely deserted. There are everywhere remains of a city, thrashed, full of holes and rubble. At numerous places it looks like something gigantic literally bit out bits and pieces out of the buildings themselves. And that makes me shudder.

We stop inside the city in a district that is littered with the remains of numerous churches, Lindow parks the jeep below a sand dune and we step out of the car. He proceeds to the back and jumps on it before his case he brought with himself. He then inserts into the hole his right hand and the bracelet fits perfectly, there is a click and the compartment opens up.

 **Is that... a Chainsaw?! ...Blade? A freaking huge blade with a chainsaw?! AWESOME!**

With a smile proceeds to open up my case also. I can imagine my eyes literally glittering as I look at him in admiration.

 **Wait... that's mine, isn't it? Oh wait... I'm a God Eater aren't I? That means I have fight Aragami... On the other hand... I got something cool too inside, don't I?!**

What can I say, my dissapointment when I saw the inside was heavy... Inside was a small black rod, with the red bracelet attached on it's middle. I pick up the... thing and look at it with a grimace. Lindow laughs at my reaction, then lugs his awesome chainsaw over his shoulders.

"Chupacabra." He says and points at my stick.

 **I hate and envy you... You know that?**

I follow him as we walk around this part of the city, apparently looking for something. I am fairly sure we are looking for Aragami, and truth to be honest I so do NOT want to find anything at all...

"Sierra." Lindow calls to me and I notice he stopped on the corner of a halfway collapsed church. He is peeking over the side and I can hear movement and a grumbling noise from where he is looking towards. Curiously I look towards that and saw a monster walking slowly with it's back towards us.

"Ogreteru." He calls it, and I stare at the large monstrosity. It's clearly much larger than me, both in width and height. I would say over 2 metres tall and close to that wide. It's a mighty beast walking on two legs, it's body and legs are dark brown colored. It's head and tail are pure white while a light brown fur covers it's back.

The head is covered with a large skeleton frame and two really large fangs are protruding from it's lower jaw. The tail has an elaborate design on it's topside and eight smaller spikes adorning it's end, four on each side while a much larger grey one erupts from the middle. The beast the stops and turns from left to right, roaring as it searches probably for prey.

"Sierra." My partner calls and he points at the pathetic thing in my hand, he then stabs his weapon that is the target of my jealousy into the ground and imitates grabbing onto it, twisting and pulling it apart. Since it is evident he wants me to do so, I grab onto both ends of the stick and try to twist it.

Nothing...

I try again, but it doesn't work. With a grimace I raise my... excuse of a weapon towards Lindow, but he quickly steps back and grabs onto his own. I spin around fast, anticipating the worst, but the Ogre is still just standing in spot not budging an inch. I breath out in relaxation and offer the weapon to Lindow once again. He shakes his head and points at me.

 **Figures... I have to learn it by myse- WHAT THE HELL?!**

As I grimace and try again, unexpectedly I succeed and the stick suddenly expands. From that tiny state, it expanded into a long pole with over four meters in length easily. It turned into a pole or something like that... The problem is, it bore into the ground and now I'm 3 metres elevated above ground level. In my fright I've grabbed onto it tight and, this thing lifted me with ease. Lindow stares at me as I hover over him and he silently chuckles.

 **Don't just laugh DAMMIT!**

While I was thinking on how to get down from here without hurting myself, the ground gives in and I crash down painfully. I look up at Lindow who scratches the back of his head and offers a hand to me to help me get up. Then a roar echoes and I can hear stomping footsteps closing in on us.

 **Can I be more unlucky than this?!**

I wince and stand up quickly, my failure from before managed to catch the attention of the Ogre and it targeted us. Lindow stands in front of me and gestures towards my weapon to pick it up. I do so and almost stumble as I fumble around trying to find the correct way of holding my pole.

 **How come I get stuck with such a thing? Why couldn't I get THAT?! I wanted a chainsaw blade too! Or anything that isn't ... THIS!**

I'm fuming around and finally manage to get a good grip on the handle of it. Lindow in the meantime with a bored expression, while puffing his smoke stares at the Ogre, which roars at him after stopping close by. The Aragami then leans forward, raising it's tail high and the spikes on the tip of it's tail start to expand. Then with a roar the beast steps forward, and flings it's tail towards Lindow letting the spikes loose.

Before I could even scream inwardly at him to dodge, with another bored expression he swatted the incoming spikes away easily. I probably had a stupefied expression as I saw the Ogre once again raise it's tail to repeat the attack. Only to have it similarly batted away by Lindow. He then calls out to me, and gestures to his weapon, then points at mines.

 **Right... So, I need to learn to battle these things... While he keeps it occupied, I'm going to attack.**

I nod back at him and circle around, the beast ignores me doing so and repeats to fire a third volley and I can imagine it being easily parried this time too. Makes me wonder, why the hell does it do that if it knows that it's not working? I then got into position.

 **This is a pole, so I need to hit that thing, right?**

So, I raise it high above my head with both of my arms and smack it down on top the skull of that monster. Immediately it spins around to face the new attacker, me and I can see Lindow sigh.

 **THIS IS COMPLETELY USELESS! It didn't even scratch that Ogre!**

I throw the pole weapon away as the Ogre starts to run at me, and I decide to run from it. Lindow intercepts the beast, and with a large swipe of it's chainsaw blade he flips it to the side. With the monster downed, I can let out a relaxed breath.

"Sierra!" He calls and points at my pole. I shake my head and he calls again and gestures to pick it up. If I could I would have grumbled doing so, but I did as ordered. The Aragami in the meantime managed to stand up, only for being it flipped once again by Lindow with ease.

 **How come I can't do jack?! This is frustrating...**

He then lifts his weapon with a hand higher in the air then points at it's handle. I take a closer look and he pulls at the end of it. Suddenly his weapon bursts open, from the middle a black mass starts pouring and forms into a black maw with numerous eyes. The parts of his weapon are on it's sides while the blade of it turned into something like it's tongue.

 **Awesome!**

Lindow then swings his now monstrous weapon down, which bites into the Ogre while it is trying to stand up. He aimed at the legs and the maw slammed shut around them. with a powerful pull, he tears the weapon away, literally ripping one of the Ogre's legs out. I then watch with jaw slacked as his weapon literally eats that part of the Aragami and as the monster howls in pain and falls back to the ground.

He then sighs and starts talking, but I don't understand it at all. However he does point to the hilt of his weapon and then to me. That is when I understand that I need to do the same, so I grab the hilt of my pole then search for the same spot at the end where I saw from him. I found a switch there, and as I turn it I can extend the hilt drawing a longer substance out from it similar to his.

Then when I expect for my weapon to transform like his, it does something else. It starts to compact, reducing it's size to a slightly over a meter, but from the thin pole it starts to expand near the hilt. Then a crack appeared at the tip and it zigzagged towards me faster than I could react. Before I could even throw away the now transformed pole, the cracks opened and formed into something like jagged forceps.

He whistles seeing my new weapon then nods with his head towards the Ogre. Which in the meantime because it couldn't stand up anymore started to spin around on the ground in self defense, erecting his tail and trying to fling at us his spikes. Although that was a futile attempt at even the closest of those attacks missed us ways away.

So I stop before it, then as I saw from Lindow swing down with my weapon. The two ends of the jagged mouth close and tears through the other leg of the Ogre, sending it into a painful frenzy of flailing and rolling around on the ground. I blink at how easily it was torn off where the two parts bit together.

I can see the remaining leg of the Ogre excluding a black smoke similar to the one I saw during the Aptitude test. However I'm more intrigued by the strange feeling that is now circling within me. To make it short, I feel more alive than... well alive. Hard to describe, but I feel like I could do literally anything I wanted to and even more.

 **Of course, I can't speak still...**

I drop my shoulders after the failed try and sigh. Lindow then walks to my side with a smile and puts his hand on my shoulder. I look at him and he gestures towards me with a nod. I then look back with a questioning look then he points towards my weapon. I look at it, but don't see anything strange with it.

Or well, I don't actually know if it's strange or not. It's still the open jagged forceps like form, it should be supposed to be like that, is it not? Lindow then raises his weapon and points at the hilt, and gestures to pull the end of it inwards. I then understand what he means and raise mines and do as he showed.

Nothing happened, out of curiosity I try to pull it out like before it changed, yet that's a failure as well. My previous pole of a weapon is now turned into this... form, apparently permanently?

 **Why isn't there a manual for this thing?!... Possibly in english that is...**

Lindow then sighs and walks to the Ogre and with a swing of his weapon, lobs it's head off. The beasts body stops moving abruptly and more of the black stuff starts pouring out of it. He then calls to me, as I walk towards and he gestures plunging the weapon into the monsters body.

I follow that without a question, but the forceps like jaws won't close. I... repeat it a few more time, but nothing. I turn towards Lindow with a quizzical expression and he scratches his head. Raising his weapon high, he once again transforms it into the maw then brings it down on the Aragami. The black jaws dig deep into it's body then pull a large blueish orb out of it. The color of it turns into golden and the weapon swallows that before returning to it's original bladed chainsaw-like form.

He calls for me then as we walk back towards where we left the jeep. Before arriving there I could feel the weapon in my hand starting to be turning heavier and I notice that it started to close and mend itself, forming once again the way too lengthy pole it took on earlier.

I quickly step forward and grab Lindow's shoulder and point at my weapon as it similarly turned back, he then scratches the back of his head and imitates the twisting motion with his free hand. After that he gets up to the back compartment and stores his weapon in the case. I try to twist the handle in the opposite direction, and this time the pole shrinks to the smaller size ready to fit in it's case.

We depart after that swiftly and return to the base once again. We bring the weapons to their rightful storage place and enter the lobby area. He points at a nearby seat and goes down the stairs and starts talking with the girl behind the counter. Shortly after he comes and and we walk towards the elevator, where he presses the fourth levels button.

The two of us enter one of the side doors each, and I can see a medical attendant coming in.

 **Figures... Once again with the check-ups...**


	3. Corrupt Cocoon

Corrupt Cocoon  
=============

Well, I survived my very first day at... my new job? I mean, before I was shipped here all I was told there is a probably method to elongate my life, in return I would have to do odd jobs.

 **Killing Aragami... Odd jobs...**

Truth to be honest, I'm only getting the jitters right now. The rest of yesterday, after the med check ended I've been holed up in my room and tried to gibber my way through the terminal inside. After... I don't know how many tries or exactly where I did manage to stumble across a database reserved for my would be targets from now on.

 **Hurray...**

Wish I wouldn't have done that... Inside were dozens of Aragami and recorded a lot of info regarding them. Along with videos... Especially those of amateurs and horrible accidents... I mean, even the Ogre, that I had battled yesterday doesn't have the slightest problem in tearing out a chunk of a grown mans upper body at least a half of it's torso with ease...

If I compare myself in that regard... that monster could easily bite down on my in only two gulps... Despite that, I continued to watch the files, all of them...

 **Willingly I wouldn't have gone into this madness... Though, I doubt there is a way out any more...**

Sure, I'm not going to deny it. I am scared like hell, I saw what can happen even with the slightest mistake that happens. So, I made sure to engross myself into understanding the Ogre I fought yesterday. Lindow apparently wasn't fazed at all, sure he is probably a veteran, but that doesn't mean I have to whimper and cover constantly.

So I made sure to take as much notes as possible in regards to the Ogre based on the videos, it isn't much and probably not even comprehensive. However thanks to that I could make out some patterns as I watched more, how will it react when being idle, moving, escaping in some cases, the different ways of attacks it tends to employ.

As the more I watched the more I came to the conclusion they are like living machines, repeating everything constantly. It's like these Ogre's don't have any self and are just driven by something to those actions. Or maybe even all of the Aragami are just like that, which means... All I have to do it is to learn their behaviours.

 **Lindow did it, that means so can I... right?**

That is when someone knocks on my rooms door and I get up to open it. The red-head boy is there who wears that spider motif vest.

 **And cue the chatter-box.**

"Kota." With a grin he points to himself and I give him a raised eyebrow, so he repeats until I nod in acknowledgement.  
"Sakaki." The boy then grabs onto my arm and starts pulling me after himself.

 **It seems, this will be the norm? I mean... this will become awkward...**

We step out of the elevator on the 4th floor and move to the very back, into the study room of the doctor. He just finished packing down a couple of very large books onto a table in front of a corner sofa and welcomes us...

I mean, he said some things and points for us to sit down. Kota does so and albeit reluctantly I do so.

 **Uhm... aren't any of these in English? ... Or at least a manual and what not?**

I make a quick scan on the book covers and sigh in defeat, I can't beat the moonrunes anyway. Well in meantime the good doctor is starting a monologue. I could tell it is something important, maybe even god damn so important that I should understand it. That is when Kota let's out a big yawn and talks back to him although turning towards me.

To be honest, even I was surprised when suddenly the good doc spoke up behind Kota, as he whips his head back to face Sakaki. The answer sounds rather... ominous as if he is trying to scare the boy, poking at the boys head with a finger... To be honest, after the video files I went through yesterday, it would be impossibly foolish not to be scared of them...

 **... I sooooo want to know what he is going on about?**

Kota then speaks up to a question and he get's barraged by another long monologue of the professor. In the end Kota seems to be rather not that keen on having a high attention span and starts yawning and dozing off slightly. In the end we get released and the boy seems really happy to be able to get out and he keeps chanting 'Bugarally' a few times before disappearing.

So, with me left alone with the doc I stand my ground. I try to mimic writing and pointing to the books and Sakaki nods at me, goes to the table scoops up the five volumes and pushes them into my hand.

 **Figures.**

My shoulders drop and I get ushered out, he probably has work to do... Which means that reluctantly, but I take myself down to the lobby and put the books down on a table and sit in a nearby sofa. There is some movement around, but not that much. I can see an older lady cleaning around the place, Lindow talking with Tsubaki not that far away from me and the two of them sweep gazes towards me occasionally.

 **I bet... he told them my failures from yesterday...**

I sigh and see a boy walk down the stairs then lean onto the counter and starts talking with the girl behind it. The boy has brown short messy hair and brown eyes. He wears a red open jacket, underneath an orange shirt and white pants. As he tries to talk with the girl behind the counter, I notice that she is trying to dismiss him, to no avail.

 **Is he that thickheaded? Or just doesn't get the polity signs of a no?**

Plus he also wears the large red bracelet as every other God Eater does too... All except me.

 **Wonder why? Why do the others have it on their right arms and I not? I'm a God Eater also, aren't I? Or... I WANT TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON!**

I stand up in frustration, I would love to scream at this point... But that is impossible. The few eyes that saw me burst into standing turn towards me with inquiry, but as I slump down with a sigh they return to their own doing. I can hear a pair of boots closing in from the lobbies upper layer and look up towards the stairs near me.

Down on them comes a female God Eater who greets the male trying to flirt with the girl at the counter and she clearly strolls in my direction. She has almost shoulder long straight almost silver like white hair an eye patch covering her left eye. I wince thinking on what could have happened to her as I saw that, then I wince again as I notice her clothes.

 **Does anyone her wear normal stuff ever?**

Sure she does have a purple jacket, which as usual is openly worn as I saw from the others and there is a... kind of purple, uhh... rag underneath it held fast by her belt. But what's more shocking is how lose she has it on her chest. I... know it's not my place to say it, but considering how flat she is I don't know if it is good to show so much of her off or not. I mean...

 **Ugh, I don't even know what I mean...**

Although the rest of her clothes are pretty normally, dark pants and purplish knee-high boots. She also has a item bag on her belt and an orange kerchief in her neck.

"Gina." She says and sits by my side taking up one of the books and looks at it's cover.

 **I do envy you that you can read it... Uhm, you can read it do you?**

I gaze at her as she puts it down almost immediately. A voice calls my name and I look up to see her again, the exhibitionist.

"Sakuya." Gina stands up and starts a small conversation with the woman in scarce clothing and soon Lindow joins them. After a while he starts laughing and I can feel myself going red from embarrassment.

 **Go on, tell them how much of a failure I am.**

At that moment, he calls for me and I look up. Lindow gestures for me to come closer to them and I do so reluctantly. As I step in front of them, he puts a hand on my shoulder and tells me something I don't understand. Then he leaves with Gina and I'm left there with Sakuya, while Tsubaki is observing us.

She calls for the scarcely clothed mature and gives some orders, at least I think those are orders. With a nod Sakuya confirms them, then walks to the girl at the counter and talks for some time.

"Sierra." I get called by her and we once again go up the stairs, this time aiming at the exit as she presses the red button. We get in and at that moment I understand it's another hunt for Aragami. She has already her weapon case in hand and I get to mines. Licca sees us off as we walk towards the hangar and deposit our gear in the back.

We're in a rather longer trek than the two of us had with Lindow yesterday. I can see the scenery changing as we advance past the long distance. There are times when I can see Aragami along the way, most of them are Ogre's. But there are times when I see kind that I didn't encounter before.

Though we managed to avoid detection by them, I could count a few different kinds along the way. Flying ones that look like large black and white balls with wings. The Ogres, some weird rods. And these are only the small ones. I mean each one of them are as large as a grown adult, but comparing to the others they are small...

I've seen from a distance a bird-man thing killing a group of Ogre's with ease. Actually, Sakuya lent me a binocular for that one as we drove from a safe distance away I could take in all of that. Not only was it really mobile, humanly built. But the powerful chops and kicks it delivered sliced and crushed the Ogre's. Sakuya called it a 'Chiyu' if I understood it correctly.

At one time we had a bit of problem as a large mouthed fish thing tried to run after us. I mean it had a large tube on it's nose from where it fired water at us. A large fin on it's back and two fin like hands. But the most terrible were the teeth. I though the Ogre can bite big, but how horribly wrong I was.

In the end we managed to outrun the 'Goburo' as Sakuya called it and arrived at an area littered with tons of wreckage, fallen buildings unmovable tornadoes. Well yea, weirdly we stopped near a tornado that did not move. In fact it was sucking in slowly it's surrounding and even started to build some natural wall around it's very base.

 **What the actual F...**

I just scratched my head at witnessing the scene as we stopped and my partner got out from the vehicle. We then retrieved out weapons and she raised an eyebrow as I took out the small stick of mines...

 **Don't say anything, please just do not say anything...**

I envied her even more than Lindow to be honest. She had a gun. A GUN!

 **How come I got stuck with the stick and she has a two and half meter huge GUN?! I want to cry...**

As my head drops, she steps close and gently pats my shoulder and tells me something that might even sounded like cheering me up. Then she goes on with a gentle voice until a roar in the distance sounds. With a smile she nods to me and hands me again the binocular from earlier.

"Kokun Meiden." She says and points into a direction, where I can see a weird rod sticking out from the ground. As I watch it from closer, I can make out the sriped bullet like body, with the head or a maiden and a pointed hat. There are two tubes coming out from the middle section pointing downward from each of it's sides.

"Sierra." Once again I get called and she points to a pile of rubble nearby the unmoving tornado.

 **Is... that a safe aread to hide at even?**

As I wonder she repeats it and I comply. Then Sakuya just stands out in the open and lifts her large God Arc and targets the Aragami with ease. She fires off a shot and immediately a white burst connects. The Kokun snaps towards her and I can see from the binocular the head deforming. On top of it an opening appears and the hat like thing opens up as the opening transforms into a tube. From it a streak of light is fired, which Sakuya sidesteps to evade without any effort at all.

Once again she aims and fires, in return another light is shot again useless as it was avoided. This goes on for a few minutes until the Kokun collapses, it's body limping forward and I can see that the upper part of it's armor drops into two halves revealing a very thin inner body layered with bulbs.

"Sierra." I get called and she points at the Kokun and I wonder what she means. Sakuya then lifts the handle of her weapon and imitates a pulling motion.

 **Oh... THAT!**

I walk to the body of the Aragami and raise the end of my stick high, Sakuya gives me a surprised look as I twist the handle and it elongates into the lengthy pole form. I can tell she is surprised to see that, though I follow up with pulling at the end of the grip and this time making it turn into the forceps like form in a few seconds.

Her baffled expression is matched with mines as I try to use my changed weapon to dig into the body just like Lindow showed me previously, but nothing happens. The two pieces of the forced won't even close around the body, just like with the Ogre. I look at her in question, but am not sure how to explain it. It kind of doesn't matters as apparently not even she understands.

In the end she starts talking into an earpiece she has and after a few seconds she seems to get an answer. The two of us then starts walking around the mound of the strange tornado and spot another of the Kokun's facing back to us. This time she motions with her hands towards it and aims at the Aragami.

A few minutes pass and she calls to me silently and motions to move closer. As I point at myself in question, Sakuya repeats the motion and uses her hands as if implicating to attack.

 **Oh... Damn language barrier.**

I curse inwardly and advance on the Kokun, as I get into position to strike I can see it slowly turning around towards me. Sakuya then yells at me and a shot whizzes past me, right through the Kokun. That is when the monster turns at us and opens up it's upper half as she continues to fire at it from a distance.

 **And me?**

Yea, me stupid I was waiting until the black bulbs inside suddenly burst out into freaking few meter long spikes to stab me in the left shoulder.

 **... Into?**

 **More like through me!**

It freaking hurt, and if it weren't for Sakuya blasting at the Kokun, I think I would have been still enjoying being a God-Eater-on-a-stick... Worse is, now the Aragami started firing it's light bullet's at me and I can tell they hurt pretty badly. I drop my weapon and grab onto my wounder shoulder and try to retreat, to get fire at Sakuya as well.

 **Great, I'm going to die because I messed up... Another idiot to the mass graves...**

I wince as the pain starts to subside and I finally can manage to avoid a shot as I gained some distance from the Kokun.

 **Eh? It's... not hurting that much?**

Another bullet hits me from behind and I turn around to see a frantically shouting Sakuya at me as I scurry for distance, then she switches something on her weapon and starts shooting at the Kokun. As it alternates at firing at the two of us, I slowly get used to dodging the attacks and watch Sakuya talk into his earpiece.

 **I'm sooo going to get into trouble when we get back...**

I pacepalm, and immediately get hit by a blast from front and then from the back also. The latter one being from Sakuya who shot me with what I recall is a healing attack... probably, after the Kokun blaster my careless idiot of a self...

"Sierra!" She points at my still transformed weapon and then to the vehicle where we parked it off. I want to shake my head, but Sakuya points at the Kokun which seemed to have collapsed after being riddled by holes. I go to retrieve my weapon when a roar echoes on the wasteland.

An even more urgent shout comes from Sakuya as she starts running towards me and hurriedly motions to grab my weapon. I comply and meet up with her and without a missing beat, I get pulled after her. As we return to the jeep she quickly packs her weapon away into it's holster and jumps at the drivers seat and starts driving off.

I can barely hold myself at the very end, holding onto my transformed weapon as we try to make distance between the Aragami that came to attack us. As I look backwards I notice the Goburo running in then stops to consume the corpse of the first Kokun we killed. Sakuya is talking to me, but I'm not really in the mood to even try to decipher what is being said.

 **Probably I'm being scolded anyways... I made such foolish mistakes now...**

 **Wish there would be someone that I can talk to, or at least explains the barest minimum of things...**

Luckily our return is uneventful and we move into the Far East Branch base. There is a slight commotion with Licca as she sees my weapon changed an all, but then Sakaki comes along with Lindow. They urge me to turn back it to the tiny stick form and I suceed in doing so easily, though almost knocking off a lamp in doing so...

The black haired male then points at my shoulder and then towards the good doctor and I wince. I try to run, but he grabs onto my healthy shoulder to keep me down.

 **Noooo... I don't want to be checked out!**


	4. Iron Rain

Iron Rain  
=========

After I had been graciously and to my very relief rather extremely quickly released from the many spectacled doctors room, without looking back I've hurried into mines and locked the door.

 **What?! I hate checkups... Besides there was more to it...**

Partly because I feared that I'll be chewed out for making such a big mistake...

Partly because I've started to realize this is something I need to settle with all my soul and turn my full effort onto it to solely being able to survive...

Survive?

I've barely went to two missions and I would have died more than a dozen times without any escort...

 **Go me! ... I better try to dig out some videos about that Kokun...**

So once again I took towards the terminal and started to browse it.

 **...**

 **What can I say?**

It didn't take long for the confusion start to overcome me, I still didn't know what I was doing.

 **...**

 **Moonrunes are becoming my forte.**

 **Okay that wasn't true...**

I grabbed one of the somewhat empty notebooks that I usually carried around to make notes for myself and then started to scavange the terminal once again. Although to be honest I did not know what I was doing, I started to record what was written there... Well more or less I have attempted in copying the unearthly marks with little success...

After a few dozen minutes I did notice that my eyes start to see them blurry and I had to stop as a major headache started to build for me as well. Needless to say, I couldn't find the video archieve so far, but wasn't going to give up. I stumbled upon it once by accident so can I do that again.

 **I knew it... I should have made notes where I found that in the first place...**

A firm knock came from my door.

 **Ooooh... Here they come to scold me...**

With a sigh, I put the notes aside and went to the door. As I unlocked and opened it I saw the blond most important person of the facility in front of me. Immediatelly I paled, after all if the Director comes for me personally I have definiatelly screwed up big time...

"Sierra, you don't look well. Why don't you come with me and have Paylor check you out?" He offered and immediately stepped to my side to give me support should I really show signs of being unwell. However I shook my head furiously, partly to restore my skin color and to decline the mere hint of a check-up.  
"Very well, however at least sit down. There are some things that we need to discuss." Johannes gestured towards my bed as he walked in and took a seat at the sofa nearby. I've complied to his request and noticed that my notebook is still by my side. I've quickly grabbed it and wrote a quick sentence into it.

 _After I'm finished being scolded, can I ask a few questions?_

I have no delusions for what is about to come, since the only person appeared who can conjure a conversation with me...

"Scolding? No, there won't be such a thing required for you Sierra." He said and I looked back completely baffled.  
"I did came for give you a warning, that much is correct however that comes because of your inability to read the japanese characters and therefore understanding them. However before that, I believe that things must be explained to you in order." Johannes then stood up and walked to the sink and examined the coffee brewer set beside it.  
"You don't mind if I make myself some, do you Sierra?" The Director asked and I could only shake my head.  
"Thank you, do you need some yourself?"

 _I strongly dislike that poison._

Was my answer that I wrote and Johannes let out a small chuckle seeing the phrase. A few minutes went past in a somewhat awkward silence as the brew finished and he sat down again, now with a cup of hot beverage.

 **And cue the point where things start turning weird, right?**

I joked inwardly, then with a sigh the Director faced me wearing a grim expression on his face.

"You are aware that your situation is rather grave. You have an extremely irregularly behaving Oracle Cell infection, which by itself makes you a living miracle that your still alive..." At that point he stopped and eyes his coffee as it was steaming.

 _I am aware that I will die._

 _Not just in the uncertain long future, but within years, possibly months._

As I wrote my next two sentences his face turned grimmer by the second.

"I'm sorry Sierra that it came to this, that I am using you." Johannes explained and he finally took a small mouthful from the cup.

 _Using? This is confusing._

 _I mean there are probably a ton of stuff that I don't know or understand properly, but can I get an explanation please?_

Johannes waited patiently as I was scribbling my response for him, then once he read those he nodded in return.

"There was a... very risky method of somewhat prolonging your demise, but that came with several factors that are now binding you until the end of your... life." The Director stared right into my eyes and I couldn't help, but shiver almost uncontrollably.  
"I am happy that you managed to survive the Aptitude test with flying colors, however... in the process we didn't notice a major factor comparing you to any other God Eater... Somethat that makes you are very lacking compared to any other God Eater. Even to the weakest of any regular ones." He stopped with a sigh and once again gazed into my eyes.

 _I'm getting scared and confused._

I admitted that, this way a rather weird situation. I was outright called the weakest and most useless of the bunch.

 **Go me!**

"God Eaters are infused with Oracle Cells to empower them giving them somewhat of a protection against those. Also doing so they are capable of wielding the God Arcs, one of the weapons made by mankind to damage the Aragami. However without control those very cells would destroy them from the inside-out. Very much like you are affected, just much more faster and painful..." Johannes stopped for a few moments as he looked once again into his cup, the steam started to very slowly fade as the beverage was starting to cool off.  
"You have none of those, where any regular God Eater would have been infused by Oracle Cells during the Aptitude test... You're... very much the fragile girl you are..." Once again our eyes locked and I couldn't feel nothing else, but fear.

 **I am what now?!**

After all, if that's the truth... Then I've been literally playing with my very life up til now.

 _Then give me that infusion too!_

I quickly wrote my thought and he once again sighed deeply.

"That would kill you, as the different origin of the Oracle Cells would tear each other and in the process you apart. I'm sorry, Sierra that cannot be done for you. You're infection prevented us from doing so." The Directors gaze once again returned to the cup, which he with a single motion drank in one go.  
"Also your weapon, the Chupacabra isn't regular either just like you. We couldn't fully figure out how exactly it works, or why does it work like that, since it can only be used by you. Which means that we are unable to help you understand your own weapon, you will have to learn it by yourself Sierra."

 _I can't quit, can I now?_

It was worth a try, not like I expected it to work though.

"There comes the second problem. You're bound right now to your Chupacabra and just like you, your weapon requires periodic maintenance. What means for you, should we let you go that would spell sure death for you or a fate much worse." Johannes eyed the empty cup and played with it seemingly absent mindedly.  
"However despite all this, I'm trying to help you as much I can... In return all I want to is to ask a favour from you, Sierra." He looked me in the eyes once again and I nodded for him to continue with the explanation.

"I know that you're in extreme danger for going on these dangerous missions, but I want you to continue them. We need to complete the Aegis Project as soon as possible and there fore I am going to give all the help as I said earlier." The Directors gaze suddenly flared up as he recalled his goal.  
"The Aegis will provide the ultimate shelter for humanity, we will not have to cover again from those raging beasts, but for that to reach every helping hand is required... Even yours Sierra. In return, I'm going to get you some english materials to understand the basics. That is until a more appropriate solution is given."

 **Neck deep in... Whatever, not like I have anything to lose right?**

 _Well, not like this can be reversed and make me normal?_

 _Normal as in, how I was like before that Aptitude Test?_

I quickly scribbled two sentences and got a pained sigh in return.

"We didn't think it will turn out like this either to be honest with you, todays mission with Sakuya was a shock to even us... Only after the check-up by Paylor did we notice that you're unlike anyone else beforehand."

 _In the video files there were soldiers fighting the Aragami, I'm just like them aren't I? There is no difference then._

 _Even they were regular humans, not these super soldiers of yours. If they could do it, so can I._

I don't know if my attempt at reassuring the Director worked, but a small smile came to his face.

"Ah yes. The other point of my arrival here was because of your lack of knowledge you were attempting to gain entry into classified documentations and the system gave an alert. Luckily it wasn't intentional, now was it not?" Johannes' eyes narrowed as I gotten once again in their crossfire.

 _Sorry, I don't do moonrunes._

At that response another small chuckle escaped him.

"You see Sierra, normal a God Eater can access the terminal only by using their right arm with the control armlet as an identificator. However since you do not possess such a thing, the access verification is being disabled on it temporarily until Paylor works out a solution. What were you trying to search for?"

 _Video archives, I wanted to learn from my mistakes._

 _I stumbled upon them yesterday and saw how horrible these Aragami really are from them._

I admit and he nods.

"That I can lock in for you, so that upon activating the terminal it comes in by default. Also, I will recommend you for Tsubaki and she'll run you through a series of training courses to get you into form." Johannes then stood up and put the empty cup into the sink after he poured some water into it. Then he steps to the terminal and his fingers starts moving across the buttons with a fervor that reminded me for a weird reason on dancing.  
"There you go Sierra, however I advise you to try to get some rest for today. Tomorrow you'll be escorted on another mission."

 **Already?! ... OH well, he did say that Aegis requires all help that we can get.**

 _Yes. Then I will do that._

There wasn't quite any reason to object, after all he was one of the people who was looking out for me. So at least I can give my best, no?

"My son will look out for you, that I can guarantee Sierra. Well then, have a good rest." With that the Director left and I was left baffled.

 **His... son?... Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

* * *

The next day I get waked up by furious knocking on the door. As I stumble out of the bed and get dressed the knocking starts to get more and more stronger.

 **Holy... Did... I sleep in or what?**

I finish as fast as possible and open the door to see Shun, or at least I recall that he was called Shun. Without a pause or a word this time, I get pulled after him towards the elevator, and then through the hangar right until an already lifting up helicopter. I get showed in just in time and we take off.

 **Uhm... What did I miss?**

Just as if on cue, the co-pilot hands me a letter and I stare at it for some moments before opening it. There is a short briefing inside from the Director that states that my team members had to be mobilized early as a large group of Aragami clashed with each other and they were required to thin their numbers for good. I'm going to get deployed and by the time I get there hopefully everything will be much less chaotic. Once the mission ends we'll be extracted at once and return to base.

Or at least that is what I summarize from the 3 page long text and then put the letter beside me. We were flying quite a distance and as we started to near our destination a rather large factory complex started to sprout in my visual range. It was literally gigantic, though it didn't make it any easier that occasionally I could spot an Aragami here or there, eating or destroying the equipment as they saw it.

When we got to the landing point, I embark quickly and look around as my supposed team members should be in the area. Not to mention there should be still Aragami left, at least from the way it looked from the copter that seemed so for me. Mostly there were Ogre and Kokun type, but here or there a few others had appeared too.

I just hope we're going to deal with the smaller and easier ones, I don't want to face anything else so far that I didn't encounter yet. I sigh in defeat and start walking around in the area. Then a few meters from me I notice the two God Eaters. One of them wore a hoodie in darker blue color and sported a massive blade with serrated edge on his shoulders.

 **Even Lindow would turn jealous seeing THAT size of a BFS.**

His skin was interestingly darker, while the hair much lighter in color almost white. The yellow shirt, black tie and dark pants combo made him look like someone who likes a good talk as he was listening to his partner.

 **Aaaaand for every normal person there is bound to be someone like... him...**

I stare at the red-head as he spots me. With a wave he starts running to me as I continue to stare. not counting the arm warmers and the very small jacket which come in the same red color he is naked from waist up. Well the impressive tattoes that he wears do make him see cool. He also wears a black nickers and some long laced boots.

I can imagine myself grimacing as I see his weapon of choice. It's a big gun. Yep... another score for jealousy. I raise my joke of a weapon and took a glance at it with a sigh.

"Hey!" The gunner stops in front of me and with a flourish he does a wild motion brushing his hair back with his free arm.  
"Are you the rookie we've been hearing so much about?"

My mouth went agape, hearing those albeit accented yet still understandable english words.

"I'm Eric." And he repeats the moves of flourish as he kinda like flails about with his free hand as he continues with the introduction.  
"Eric der Vogelweid."

 **Is... this guy for real? Well at least now I know that, he isn't the son of the Director.**

"I suggest you take your cues from me, and learn to battle gloriously for humankind..." He says and I'm not even sure what stuns me more, his Ego or the kind of broken english more. Suddenly the other guy who was still keeping to the back and apparently was standing on the lookout snaps into fighting stance and starts running at us.

"Eric! Above you!" He shouts at him in particular and I turn my gaze in the mentioned direction. Atop one of the many crates littering the area there stands an Ogre with it's tail curled below itself and I know what it's going to do. It already pounced us.

Eric who noticed the beast too late barely has a time to release a scream as the large body stomps him to the ground and I watch in horror as the Ogre tears into his body. Suddenly the talk from earlier comes to my mind with the Director, as he tells me that I'm barely anyone more than a normal person.

Seeing a God Eater right in front of me die, caused me to fall to my back as I can't even respond properly in fear. The other God Eater is running, but we both know it's already too late to save Eric.

"Don't just stand there!" He shouts at me, but I can't even muster the strenght to fight the beast, nor could I do it in any regard to that actually... Then he finally reaches the Ogre and with a powerful slash of the gigantic weapon of his cleaves it in half. Cleaves? More like tears it into two with it's massive weight. Then he once again slabs the weapon on his shoulders as he turns to me.

"Welcome to this godawful workplace." He greets me and I don't know how to respond to that. I mean internally.  
"I'm Soma. Not that you need to remember that." He half turns to me as he says his introduction.  
"Sorry to break it to you, but this kind of thing happens on a daily basis here." He glares at the two half bodies of the Ogre and the mutilated remains of Eric.

 **I... I... knew that this is this kind of work, why do you think didn't I want to be one hmm?**

As I stand up and glare at him, Soma suddenly takes a step forward and flings the giant weapon at me. It literally stopped inches before my nose as I stop mid motion, caught off-guard by the sudden and dangerous movement.

"What kind of place did YOU think it was gonna be?" He uses the words as much as his weapon to stab me with each one spoken and I can feel the rage inside me boiling at this guy. There comes a couple of monsters roars as he lifts his head in the direction where those came from.  
"Just kidding..." He retracts the weapon and lightly lifts it to his shoulder.

 **THAT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE YOU WERE KIDDING!**

"Time's up. Let's go, rookie." Soma turns around, and tells it to me as his back is turned to me.  
"If you don't want to die, just stay out of my way as much as possible..."

With that remark he lunges forward, slashes a puncing Ogre in half, but that's just the beginning. Not stopping with the motion he jumps up, and uses his free hand to grab onto one of the stockpiled large pipes and pulls himself up. Another roar echoes as the Aragami on top seemingly noticed him.

 **Somehow I get the feeling that this guy is more dangerous than these monsters...**

As I try to make out what is he engaging up there, his sword swats away in a wide arc and the top half side of a Kokun suddenly lands at my feet. I jump back in scare and a few more steps as I fear it's going to impale me once again, though for my luck that doesn't happen.

 **Luck?! He freaking cut this Kokun in HALF! ... Oh, I'm jealous...**

I grimace and get hit on my shoulder by a light blast. In pain I cry out as I turn towards the culprit and can see another Kokun, once again charging up it's head-tube-weapon thingie to shoot at me. I try to imitate the movement of Sakuya from yesterday, and barely manage to dodge the incoming shot after the Kokun fired.

As I try to slowly advance on the Aragami an Ogre crashes into it from the side. Then the Kokun roars in pain as the large jaws rip into it's side, only to get countered by dozens of the black skewers going right through the body of the white skulled monster. As I watch in awe while the two Aragami fight each other Soma calmly walks near them, lifts up his now purplish glowing blade.

 **Uhh... did I miss something here?**

And brings it down with an enormous crash, pulverizing both Aragami instantenously as it came into contact with their bodies. The bits and pieces not counting the innards cover all the place as far as I can see from the point of impact. Then once again turns to me, pulls a telephone out of his many pockets and starts a call.

 **Why was my presence required here again?...**

Then another thought crossed my head, something that more irritated me than anything else up to this point.

 **... Somehow I kind of wish that he shouldn't be the son of the Director...**

"We're going back. Although I would like to just leave you here alone, the Director needs your presence." Soma calls and I can hear the closing sound of the helicopter that brought me here.

 **Great... what am I... Luggage?!**

 **Oh boy, another check-up is coming, right?...**


	5. Fallen Angel Egg

Fallen Angel Egg  
==============

"If your going to jump, then do it. If not stop it, it's annoying." Soma calls to me as, as we are en route back to the Far East Branch via the helicopter. I turn towards him and grimace once again.

 **Yeah... Like how the hell can you be so calm when the mangled corpse of your former partner is almost by your side?**

"If you don't have anything to say, then keep it to yourself." With that he decided to end the one sided conversation and close his eyes for the remainder of the trip.

 **You...**

I sigh and keep my eyes open as I gaze outwards the open slide doors of the heli. The ground is zipping away fast under us as the pilot keeps to avoid as many Aragami as possible. Some of them though do notice us, but most of them can't reach us no matter what they try. Though there was a blueish flying one that almost noticed us. Soma lured it away by throwing some sort of a grenade nearby it. As the blinding light erupted and disoriented the flying beast, we made our way out of it's vicinity.

 **I wonder... is everyone who became a God Eater...**

 **No... That is something that shouldn't be discussed, right? I mean anyone who became a God Eater has a purpose... Right?**

As we arrive at the landing port, before the heli could even land I get showed out of it by the boot of Soma. To be precise, he literally kicked me out of it while we were still airborne. Okay... Only 3 meters above ground, but that is still enough...

 **You! ASSHOLE!**

I scream inwardly as I flail around while falling towards the ground, where I make an impactfull entry. To my luck I... lucked out and survived, didn't broke anything to boot. Though, I didn't really survive without gathering a lot of bruises. As the heli lands and that annoying jerk hops out of the open door I glare at him menacingly.

"If you can glare like that, there should be no problem." Soma turns away and starts to head inside, completely ignoring me.

 **I could have died you smug bastard!**

 **... Ah hell, why do I even anger myself over him? It's not like he knew I'm unlike them...**

 **But even then... would he kick his fellow God Eaters out of the chopper?**

 **... Well, seeing as Grumpy-pants did it to me, my deduction is a solid YES...**

As I grumble and return to the helicopter to retrieve my Chupacabra with it's case, the crew is unloading the cloth covered remains of Eric. Seeing that, immediately I recall the way he died and I shudder as it could have just as easily been me...

 **I shouldn't be this affected, after all I'm still on death row.**

With a sigh, I turn towards the entrance to the hangar and walk to deposit my God Arc to it's rightful place. Licca runs a quick analysis over my God Arc as she finishes the procedure over Soma's and gives me a strange and sad gaze. As I try to figure out what could that look mean, two of the crew from the helicopter bring the casing of Eric's weapon with them. With Licca's instructions they install it back to it's rightful place.

A sigh leaves Licca as she then walk to the now ownerless weapon and starts the check on it also. I on the other hand decide to bail, as the next most thing which is going to happen will be a medical check-up. And while yesterday I've been explained by the Director himself that I shouldn't skip out on it, that is not something I'll be looking forward to.

So without further ado, I slip into the lobby area of the base and try to head for the elevator when a hand drops on my shoulder. I whirl towards the one who was responsible on stopping me and can see a blue eyed young adult with silvery spiked hair. He wears a white t-shirt underneath a blue jacket, completing his set of clothes is a brown pant with knee guards and light brown boots.

"Whoa there, don't rush anything." My eyes widen as this is the third time for today that I hear understandable words.  
"Relax, breath slowly. You're probably on the edge, you should go and see Doc Sakaki."

As I stare at him, I shake my head signaling that I am fine.

 **And I'm not going to that guys lab again... He is creepy...**

"I'm Brendan. Brendal Bardell. Nice to meet you Sierra." He says with a smile and for a moment I contemplate to elude him as I notice others incoming. Licca, Lindow, Tsubaki, Gina and Soma practically surround me before I could make a slip away.

A smaller discussion starts between them, and while I try to sneak away Lindow masterfully obstructs my escape path multiple times. With a sigh I give up and wait patiently until the small talk in moon language ends. When it does so the others disperse and in the end I'm luckily left with only Brendan.

"Don't make it hard for you, Sierra..." Brendan says with a sad voice.  
"Eric was a good God Eater, one of the best in fact. What happened to him was not the best way to go. However, for God Eaters this is the way it ends..." He sighed at that and I couldn't curse myself to being unable to say anything more in this situation.

 **This wasn't the first and probably neither the last these guys lost a fellow fighter...**

"Let's go." I get nudged by him towards the elevator, but I shake my head and point towards one of the nearby seats.  
"I heard it from Lindow that you particularly hate these check-ups. But here is the deal you have to know Sierra." The silver haired young adult turns to me with a small laugh and a somewhat sad smile.  
"Oracle Cells make up the Aragami, I've heard that you are suffering from an infection. However if you get contaminated by a group of Oracle Cells that have their origin different, you'll be dead before you know it and it is horribly painful. But you knew this much, didn't you?" With that once again I get ushered towards the lift.

 **Yes, I heard it... But what? I hate getting checked up... But instead of worrying about me, you should be scolding Grumpy. He was in the middle of all that splatting and squashing and body parts flying stuff...**

I grimace and very reluctantly go with him. Brendan only parts with me as I enter the room of the good doctor Sakaki and he greets me. Well at least I think he does so as I don't understand him. Just as before the whole check up is done fast by him to my relief and I try to escape, when he stops me by holding to my shoulder.

 **What is it now?**

I can't help, but grimace again as I turn towards my current captor and wait for the incomprehensible answer. Instead I get smiled on and guided by him out of the door. With a perplexed expression I walk in front as he follows, as we get to the elevator and get in he presses the 2nd levels call and we begin the short travel by the lift.

After disembarking he nudges me forward towards my room and I happily comply as I can finally get some relaxation done. As I try to close the door behind me, the doctor stops me from doing so and steps in with me with a smile. As I raise my eyebrow in question he pulls out a small mechanical looking thing from his pocket.

It's a dome like half globe object and I inspect it curiously as he extends it towards me. As he flips it so the flat surface is on top the doc gestures to put my hand onto it. I blink a few times and do as he wants, a short while after my palm touches the object a bright green light erupts from it and I pull back my hand in surprise.

-DNA check confirmed, Sierra Declaine.- I hear a mechanical female voice and Dr. Sakaki smiles. He walks to the terminal and pulls a small disc from another of his pockets. First he puts the disc inside the hole on the right, following that with inserting the small dome-like object and turning it until it clicks.

As he steps away, with a smile he gestures for me to lay on hands again. It doesn't have to be showed me twice and I step in again with anticipation what is going to happen now. I overlay my hand on top of the flat surface and the light beams forth just like before.

-Verification complete. Welcome Sierra!- The voice resounds and the terminal turns on. If I could have squeeled, I would have done so after seeing the image. Instead I did the next best thing. With a quick u-turn I hugged the surprised doctor impulsively, then as fast I did it I spun around to once again spectate the machine.

 **ENGLISH MENU!**

I press one of the folders laid out to me and as the menu drops down to reveal more options I can't help but feel joy. A small laughter comes from my back as the doctor finally regained his composure after my impulsive action, but that doesn't matter. I am trying to explore the now understandable layout of the terminal to the fullest when I notice a small blinking icon on the top left corner.

As I click it to open, the message box comes in with a single waiting message. The sender is the Director himself and I eagerly open it to what could he have written for me.

-"Sierra, as I promised earlier all the help I can give to you will be done so. The menu you explored probably just a moment ago isn't exactly compatible with the Far East's NORN database as it had been brought over from the North American Branch, but Paylor will seek to that in due time.

For the time being, this will help you to get the basics done as you wanted while providing a suitable start for you. Additionally, while normally registering for missions can be done so by talking with Hibari at the counter in the lobby area, with your disability that would provide rather impossible.

Therefore, you can register yourself for upcoming missions, while also having the option to ask fellow God Eaters to join your missions. Although this latter isn't implemented yet for you, registering for missions is possible even now.

As a final note, I wish you good luck again Sierra. You're going to need it.-"

As I read the end of it, I couldn't agree more on that part. I turned around to somehow give my gratitude towards the good doctor, but while I was immersed in the reading of the message he must have let himself out.

 **Now then, I think I'll finally be able to get myself up to speed on as much as possible.**

I turned my full attention at the terminal as I started to browse it in as much detail as it was able.

* * *

To be honest I don't know how much time passed, but I hear knocking coming from the door. As I disengage from the terminal I can feel myself being a little wobbly. I open the door and notice Brendan standing outside with Gina and Lindow.

"Whoa there, Sierra." He says as the three of them looking at me with concern.

 **Uhm... What? What did I do now?**

I hope my facial expression is enough explanation on my thoughts as they turn towards me.

"You couldn't sleep right?" The silver haired young adult says as I give a raised eyebrow.  
"I can understand that seeing Eric die in front of you must have been a real shock, however you have to understand that you require rest especially since you're a God Eater also." He says and I still look at them in disbelief.

 **I'm... lost? What are you talking about?**

Wish I could speak right now... Lindow suddenly laughs at my expression and I get even more confused, even the other two turn towards him as he says something that makes Gina snicker and Brendan frown.

"You didn't have a nightmare, did you?" He asks then and I shake my head, I don't really understand where he is getting with this.  
"But you didn't sleep either, did you?" At that question I look at him confused as I don't really understand the question.  
"The mission was yesterday, Sierra. Right now you look like... hell."

 **...OH...**

 **I... think I've lost track of time while browsing the NORN Database... Happens every now and then when I immerse in something...**

I give a weak grin for them and scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Which means that the mission you tried to volunteer for will have to commence without you." Brendan nods after understanding my situation, but I jump forward and grab his shoulders.

 **WHAT?!**

I did immediately try out the function to sign myself up on missions and noticed one that involved me to confront Zygote's. Because that wasn't an Aragami that I encountered before, it was quite obvious that is going to be taken by me.

 **Why are you booting me from it?!**

"You're clearly tired, in this situation it would be a catastrophe to engage any Aragami. Especially if we take into consideration your status of being an Irregular yourself, Sierra." Brendan explains it to me and my eyes widen.

 **Don't do this to me! I need to go out...**

I let go of his shoulders and take on a begging positure in front of him. For a few moments they all blink at me in surprise, then Gina laughs and says something. Lindow replies with a sigh, but Brendan frowns.

"At the first sign of being a danger to yourself Sierra, you will have to pull out immediately. Furthermore Lindow will accompany you on this one, understood?" The young adult says as he looks at me with a serious gaze.

 **Yes Sir!**

My head bobs up and down as I enthusiastically nod more than enough times, which prompts Lindow to sigh again and Gina to laugh out.

"Then, go and have a shower and get ready, in the meantime Lindow will make the request at the counter." Brendan says and the three of them turn around and head towards the elevator.

* * *

After I managed to get myself together I found Lindow with Sakuya and Grumpy-pants in front of the entrance to the hangar. Brendan was standing nearby them and greeted me.

"Hey there! Before you ask, Lindow asked both Sakuya and Soma to accompany you two. This should become a piece of cake, just remember if you don't feel well, withdraw." He said to me.

"Or you can go and die for all I care." Soma grumbled, he wasn't liking that he had been drawn into it forcefully. Brendan said something to Lindow in moonies and the raven haired leader put a hand on Soma's shoulder as he told him something that made the dark skinned male sound like he growled.

"Well then, take care of them." Brendan said with a smile as he left. I stared at the three and smiled nervously.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get a move on." Soma turned around and opened the exit hatch and marched in to grab his gigantic serrated God Arc by the case. I followed after Lindow and Sakuya and picked up ours as we marched down the corridor towards the hangar, where a jeep waited for us. I decided to sit in front beside Sakuya as she took the drivers seat, so the back was left for the two males.

 **... Somehow I get the feeling this whole mission will be a failure and not because of me...**

I whimpered inwardly as the vehicle drove off. I recognized the nearby structure as we started to head towards the demolished part of the city, where Lindow took me on my first mission. We parked nearby the place likewise and everyone got their weapons out. Well... Soma glared at me seeing the pathetic stick in my hand.

"You should get yourself a toothpick, that would be more effective on Aragami." He commented and immediately Lindow scolded him. At least I think he was scolded as he glared back at Lindow and Sakuya sighed at it. After that Soma broke off from out group and despite the probable warnings from Lindow he separated and went alone.

Lindow scratched the back of his head as he turned towards Sakuya and me. I nodded to him, though I wasn't really sure why and he gave a relieved smile on that. So the three of us started the search for the Zygote that was spotted earlier today in this area.

The Zygote is a flying Aragami, one of the very few who does so. From the immense study that I concluded throughout the night I know that these Aragami have one of the best hearing and sight from all of them. Furthermore, should they spot a target they will issue a loud cry that has a high chance of attracting other Aragami.

Which is nowhere good at all, even if there is a chance that the Aragami turn on each other it is still dangerous. Plus the Zygote itself is very mobile, since it is able to fly that mobility is heightened to another degree, plus it can release a poisonous cloud. Which should be careful about as it is an Oracle Cell based poison as was explained by the NORN Database.

It took us almost a quarter of a hour until we managed to find one in front of a broken and abandoned church. It was floating just there, with it's back to us at least I think that was it's back. It looked like a giant brown egg from here, but I knew from the front it had a large monstrous eye on top of it's supposed head and seemingly there was a body of a white woman as if fused on it's front.

Although even that wasn't quite humanoid, as the upper part of the face was covered by the brown shell, the arms have transformed into wings and the lower body turned into something like a white-ish clothed tube. Even without considering that shape it wasn't real, as the top of the Zygote could open into a large mouth, and the both part of the shell along with the upper and lower part of the seeming female could part as it tries to bite into the victim of it's.

I knew these because I watched more than enough videos of it. In order to combat it, the easiest way is to have a ranged weapon against it, otherwise those that have only melee weapons will have to wait until the Aragami comes into range and then strike it down. Well, we did have a ranged and a melee expert on the team.

 **... And me...**

 **Somehow I have a terrible feeling this is going to get ugly...**

Well, I look at Lindow and he nods at me as Sakuya aims at the Zygote. Then Lindow gestures towards me to move in closer and I follow him. With careful steps we manage to sneak upon the Aragami as it floats in place as if not caring about anything at all, which I find rather weird in that moment.

Lindow lifts his God Arc high and pulls at the end of it's grip and summons up the Predator form of his weapon. I look at my weapon and an idea occurs to me.

 **If I change my Chupacabra into the pole form, the Zygote will hear it, however if I simply summon the Predator now, I'll get the advantage.**

I am the tip of my weapon at the floating monstrosity and pull the end of the grip just like the team leader did. What happened next was something I didn't think would happen to be honest.

As I wanted to transform my weapon a loud screech echoed from it, which made the Zygote spin around incredibly fast as it tried to locate the source of the sound. In doing so, the target that had been established was me as I blinked in surprise on the Aragami.

In the next moment the pole of Chupacabra grew as if transforming into it's combat form, but it didn't stop there. It pierced into the body of the Aragami and emerged on it's other end with partially being turned into the pincer-like predator form. What was the most shocking was that between the partially transformed pincers the core of the Aragami was pinned and expelled from it's body.

That is when the weapon of mines contracted, pulling the core out of the Zygote's body through it's other end and holding the core steady in it's mouth as it took on the normal form of the pincer-like stage. I turned in surprise towards Lindow who was genuinely amused at the sight to be honest.

I looked at him as he repeated a word, though I didn't quite understand what he meant. Then he plunged his God Arc into the lifeless body of the Zygote and let it eat into it. As Lindow repeated the word, I had the feeling he means to eat the core. At least, when a normal God Eater kills an Aragami those that wield melee weapons can extract the core doing so.

 **It didn't quite work previously... Though maybe it can?**

As I try to have the pincers clamp, nothing happens. I drop the core to the ground and look at Lindow in question, who scratches his head. A few times I try to use the pincer to snap around the core, yet it doesn't allow me to. With a sigh, Lindow summons the Predator form again, and to my dismay he has no problems on ordering it to consume the core.

 **... Yeah, right I forgot. I'm unlike them... Maybe, that's the reason?**

I grimace as a scream echoes in the distance.

"Soma." Lindow mutters as he turns towards the direction, the schrill voice came from. Without hurrying, the two of us first rejoin Sakuya then start to move in the direction it was heard.

As we near the location, I notice a couple of speedily moving Zygotes circling around the dark skinned God Eater. Soma is holding his serrated bladed weapon lightly on his shoulder, beside him lies the body of a Zygote split into half and he is harboring a dangerous smile.

 **Did this psycho purposively let the Zygote summon reinforcements?**

I stare at him in disbelief as he easily sidesteps a blast of air sent from the long white tube from one of the Zygotes, and wish I could whistle as he simply jumps up in the air to evade a body slam of the other. The two Aragami scream in unison and in the distance a third one replies.

 **He did deliberately let them call for more.**

With a furious shout Soma then rips through both Aragami with ease as he swings his huge weapon around and beside me Lindow sighed once again. As he walks towards the dark skinned male, he doesn't miss the opportunity to scold him for probably taking such a dangerous approach.

"So, you still live." Soma mutters as he finally sees me, and proceeds to devour the body of the two other Zygotes and extract their cores. Then with a lazy move, he brandishes his God Arc and swings it onto his shoulders forming a 90 degree curve with it. A few moments later from the distance a Zygote is charging towards him, but he isn't moving at all.

Before the Aragami could come into contact with him, Sakuya shoots the charging monster from the air which lands near Lindow who without missing a beat cuts it into two with his chainsaw.

 **I don't know who to be jealous more...**

 **Owning a gun, or one of those blades... I could even kill for having one of those...**

With a sigh, my shoulders slump as Lindow then proceeds to extract the core of that Zygote.

"Let's go back, there's no more Zygotes around here." Soma calls to me, then probably repeats the same sentence to Lindow.

 **Though this was surprisingly easy... What was that with my Chupacabra?**

I hold up my God Arc and stare at it, it still didn't revert from the changed form even though close to a quarter hour passed.


	6. Cowboy

Cowboy  
======

A heli came to pick us off as we were urged to get on an emergency mission involving the plains, therefore one of the pilots stayed to bring back the jeep to base as we got onto the helicopter. Lindow went to seat on the co-pilots seat while Sakuya checked her weapon and remaining ammo cases.

Me and grumpy pants decided to sit on opposite ends of the open doors of the heli as I watched the area zoom past under us. Almost a hour passed since Chupacabra changed it's form, but it showed signs of reverting ever so slowly. Finally I was able to store it into it's compact form once again much to my relief.

 **Still, I would like to know what the hell was with Chupacabra acting up... Or why did it do so?**

 **Was it because I tried to switch it into the monstrous other form from the initial compact size?**

"Didn't I tell you to jump, not just think about it." Soma calls to me as I try to get my head over what happened earlier during the Zygote hunt. I glare back at him and he stares back without flinching.

 **He is going the right way of getting a new enemy.**

"I don't mind, not like you can put up a fight anyways." The dark skinned male calls and I blink at him stupidly.  
"You're like an open book, you were clearly thinking on hating me. That much anyone can tell."

 **Go to Hell...**

"Just like that, you were again dissing me." That is when he stands up, intensifying his stare into a glare and I can't endure it for long so I look sideways.  
"Why don't you try that on an Aragami? It might be charmed by you and who knows. Maybe you'll be the one to save this world." He calls then takes a step forward and falls off the side of the helicopter.

 **WHAT THE HELL?!**

I rushed to the side grumpy jumped off and stared down expecting to see a bloody pancake down there as we were still a few hundred meters high, but instead I could get a glimpse of Soma landing a gravity intensified blow with his massive God Arc on a large Aragami.

The Aragami that this idiot engaged alone was a Vajra, at least according to the NORN Database I've been scrutinizing with growing obsession. It was a large cat like monster, with a red cape around it's neck, the head sprouted a massive antler like bone helmet, while the front pawn looked to be armored as well. The front pawns which were as big as grumpy himself making the earlier claim of large, feel like an understatement of the year.

The force of the impact he delivered by the fall added to his strike not only broke a bit off the Vajra's protective bone layer on top of it's head, but even outright buried the lower face of it into the ground because of the attack. The beast then pulled his chin out from the small crater and glared down at the sole enemy in front of it.

Soma was standing there nonchalantly as the Vajra roared at him from close range, with his serrated weapon flung over his shoulder lightly. I could hear a sigh from my side as Lindow noticed the commotion also with Sakuya. He said something to the gunner and went back to the pilot.

I expected us to turn around and go help him, but nothing such happened. We were still en route towards the plains where the whirlwinds were gathering in the distance. For some time I stared at Sakuya who was still doing her own to check once again the equipment, then I went ahead to face Lindow.

-Make up your mind, will you?- Suddenly the voice of Soma comes from the ear pieces we're wearing and I shudder in fright.  
-Weren't you hating me a minute ago?- I hear a mocking snicker and a roar from the Vajra as the fight is dragging on.

 **I STILL HATE YOU!**

-That's more like it.- I can hear a grunt and a heavy sounding blow lands on his adversary.  
-Maybe you could save it for your mission, some of that blood-lust anyways. You'll be fighting a pack of Ogretails, better watch out or you'll end up as Eric.-

 **GO TO HELL!**

In irritation I kick out, which strikes the chair Lindow is sitting on and he turns towards me with a raised eyebrow as he starts talking. I wince as immediately after my outburst I regret it and want to apologize as the scolding continues. I don't dare to look in his eyes as our leader continues with his speech. Then Soma's voice chimes in the communicator, this time in moon language and I start to blink.

 **Wait, the one being scolded is not me this time?**

I look back up at Lindow who is looking in front of him, on the panel in front of him there is a large map outlaid and below it a radar shows signs. Beside a signal that belongs to Soma there are a couple of large readings each. In the distance of the edge of the radar a multitude of smaller signs gather, probably where our mission will be.

 **Grumpy is not at all team friendly, eh?**

I stare in awe as one of the lights go out, as Soma probably took down the Vajra he engaged earlier. Still there are 3 other readings circling around him and the image of his way of holding the massive weapon lesuriely at his shoulder comes to my mind.

 **I bet he's enjoying himself...**

-Lindow says you've almost broken the seat he was sitting on with a kick.- Soma calls as I can hear something crackle and sizzle in the distance from his communicator.  
-Careful with that will you? The equipment costs a fortune, you can be replaced anytime.- He ends the call again and I just stare ahead in irritation.

 **THIS... GUY!**

I fumed for the rest of the trip. Sitting down didn't work so I paced back and forth between the two doors in that little space. Soma, Lindow and Sakuya had been discussing something, most probably related to the mission and without understanding of that I was left out. While grumpy could have filled me in afterwards, I didn't care as I have long removed the earpiece.

"Sierra." Lindow called to me as he and Sakuya prepared to jump to engage the small swarm of Ogretails. I looked over them as the two jumped without hesitation, Sakuya even starting to fire at the Aragami mid fall as I stared jaw slacked at that. Then the pilot called and pointed at me and I turned towards him in disbelief.

 **If I jump from this height, I'll die...**

I tried to gesture to lower the craft somehow not to die from the fall if I were to jump, when he picked up something from his communicator. In the next few seconds the aircraft decided to not only lower it's altitude, but coming dangerously close to ground level with the multitude of Ogretails around. I nodded in appreciation as then with a firm jump I distanced myself from the open door and hold my compact sized weapon at the nearest target.

As the heli swerved out of the way of an incoming spike volley just in time, I twisted the Chupacabra's handle and it expanded into the pole form, using it as a lever I managed to dodge a pounce from one of the Ogretails and using the momentum of both the jump and Chupacabra used as a leverage I kick one of the charging Ogretails away from the vincinity of Sakuya.

 **Another day at the work?**

I wonder as the three of us are currently surrounded by a dozen of the Ogretails.

 **Neither of them are really fazed by this...**

I sigh in defeat, Lindow blocks a pounce from an Ogretail and bounces the Aragami back with a swipe where Sakuya shoots it down.

 **Compared to them, I can at most hold the Aragami at bay while they do a clean-up...**

I duck the way out of an incoming spike volley from one of the Aragami, while practically sticking the stick down the throat of another to stop it from advancing. The teeth of that Ogretail snapped shut on the pole almost right after that, then I learnt to fly.

 **Seriously... Not kidding...**

As I was still holding on to the end of Chupacabra, along with it I was raised high into the sky and I then judged letting go of the weapon in order to have the momentum of the upswing carry me higher further, all just to dodge the pounce of another at me.

"Sierra!" Lindow shouted after seeing my situation, brushing off one of the Ogretails while throwing a Stun Grenade into their midst. While the beast became blinded by the flash I was caught before plummeting to the ground. I gave a nervous smile and went to retrieve my weapon that was still being half chewed on.

 **You know what?!**

 **CHEW ON THIS!**

I transform my Chupacabra into the forcep like form and let it have a taste of the Ogretail. The feeling of having it eat through the body of the beast makes me feeling like I'm high on something.

 **Well, not like I am addicted or anything... But let's just say there were times where I had been medicated so heavily, I didn't know who am I or why am I like that in the first place...**

"Sierra!" Lindow swats away an incoming spike volley that could have made me look like a failed personification of a hedgehog and told me something that most probably meant to 'focus on the battle' or something like that.

 **My bad for getting lost in my thoughts...**

I smile at him apologetically and point at his back where an Ogretails planning to pounce at him, but it never happens as a blast sends it tumbling away. Sakuya quickly takes another aim and this time engulfing the body of the Aragami in a large explosion.

 **Cooooool... Why can't I have a gun? I wanna shoot these things too...**

A grimace forms on my lips as I use Chupacabra to cut away the tail of an Ogretail in irritation in order to stop it from spinning around and smacking me with it. As the end of the Aragami was cut away suddenly, it lost it's balance and fell to the ground momentarily, where I didn't really gave it any time to recuperate and used the forceps to remove the head in it's entirity.

As where it was standing only 8 Ogretails were left and even from them most of them wounded and three on the run as it seemed. Sakuya didn't let that happen as she quickly sniped one those three down as Lindow kept three others at bay himself. I was having trouble with avoiding the spike attacks of one while the other was charging straight at our gunner.

Sakuya stepped aside just enough for the Aragami barely miss her as she took another shot at one of the runners and taking it out of the equation. As the Ogretail by her side tried to bite into her, she simply took a back-step and eliminated the last escapee with ease.

 **I'm more impressed that thin line cloth didn't snap so far, I mean she's practically naked even with such a scarce clothing...**

A volley of spikes half brushed past my shoulder, while two of the projectiles penetrated into it and I groaned in pain while catching onto the wounder left shoulder.

 **Me and my big mouth.**

As I glare at the Ogretail that shot me, Lindow then deftly steps in and slices it to pieces with a few quick movements of his God Arc. Then without pausing a bit, does a leap and nails the last of the Ogretail that Sakuya was evading effortlessly.

 **I have the feeling that this was like a walk in the park for these guys...**

I'm clutching my left shoulder as I watch Lindow walk up to each body of the Aragamis and remove their cores swiftly. In the meantime Sakuya comes to me and helps me remove the embedded spikes.

 **What can I say?**

 **It's good that I have no voice currently, since they would have to bear the annoying wailing of a foolish girl like me...**

It hurt like hell, I'm glad only two of them connected from that attack any more and I might go faint. Which would be rather bad in the current situation. While I was either grimacing at my inept handling of the situation or because of the pain coursing through me, Sakuya took out some bandages and a pill. She held the pill to my mouth as she said something pointing to it.

Thinking, that she wanted me to swallow it did so and she nodded with a smile and bandaged my shoulder. Almost immediately after that, I could feel the pain lessening and felt like literally I am being healed.

 **What kind of wonder-drug did she feed me?**

As I blinked at her, I noticed in the distance a blue light suddenly flashing. Then there was another and I tried to squint my eyes to make out what could that be. I walked to Lindow and poked his shoulder and pointed to where the light show was coming from. For a few seconds he did eye the distance as well and then broke into a full sprint towards it.

"Sierra, Sakuya!" He called for us and I blinked in surprise as Sakuya without a word did so. It took me a few seconds to realize that something happened to Soma as it was the direction from where he jumped off alone.

 **He's just getting what he deserves rightfully.**

"SIERRA!" Lindow called for me as I was still standing there, then with a grumble even I joined them. To be honest, I was surprised how fast can Lindow run, and while Sakuya wasn't as quick even she outmatched my own speed by a large margin. I had actually to slow down a few times to catch my breath and so I have arrived quite late to the fight.

Soma and Lindow were each holding a Vajra at bay, dodging their attacks while Sakuya gave them firing support. Panting heavily I strolled up to our gunner and wanted to wait a bit until I join the two.

"Hold your breath. I don't know it's the Vajras that stinks or yours." Soma quipped and immediately I became enfuriated.  
"Seems like you couldn't charm the Ogretails."

 **Just die already! You...**

I gritted my teeth in irritation as I started to advance on Lindow to help him, when Sakuya quickly reached out and held me back at my shoulder. The right one as she was considerate enough, and shook her head and gestured for me to stay.

 **I know how dangerous the Vajra is, I watched enough of the footage to know their moveset too.**

While I wanted to retort somehow, I obeyed and stayed. Both Lindow and Soma were fine without my help and Sakuya only shot at certain intervals despite having a clear shot most of the time. Then I noticed she must be conserving her ammunition as there were no cases to reload with.

 **Oh... Maybe being a gunner is more disadvantegous as I thought initially.**

Suddenly the Vajra pinned down by Soma surged forward with a quick leap and roared in anger. As I stared at the Aragami it turned towards us to pounce. Both Lindow and Soma shouted one of our names with Sakuya each and Soma dashed right after the one he targeted before.

Without knowing a better thing to do, I pulled Sakuya out of the way of the Vajra and it landed near us way closer than I would have liked. Already the sparks started to gather around it's body as the red cape raised itself turning to a golden color signaling that an imminent release of it's spark dome attack is coming.

Sakuya and I jump back just in time, before the electricity hits us and watch in awe as Soma instead jumps right into it. What's more, not only he completely ignores it as he brushes past the dome, but brings down his God Arc spurting purplish energy over the head of the Vajra with such a force, that not only it nails the lower part of it's chin into the ground, but also lifts the hind legs into the air.

 **That was awesome... Even if he is a jerk...**

Sakuya then doesn't miss the chance to fire at the exposed backside of the Aragami with a powerful shot riddling it with numerous holes upon impact.

 **Wait, she shot only once, how come there are close to a dozen holes?**

Following that Some who doesn't look like released the pent up energy from his weapon, lifts it again high into the air as the energy starts to magnify once again. The Vajra roars in both pain and anger before the blade is brought down for a final time, crushing the head.

 **More like smashing it to tiny pieces... Messy... and brutal at that...**

"So, you managed to avoid becoming cat food." The dark skinned male turns to me and says as a greeting.  
"Still, being useless is your forte seemingly."

Lindow who apparently finished off the one he fought with then walks up to him and says something. Soma grimaces and argues back, while even Sakuya chides him for something. Instead of caring about it, he pulls out a phone and makes a call. Lindow sighes and walks to me.

"He wants to say good job on staying alive." Soma coldly said that to me as Lindow made a short speech before that.  
"Only problem is, you won't survive long with such an attitude."

 **Attitude? You're the one to talk Grumpy!**

For the rest of the time until the heli came for us, and on the route back home noone really talked. And as Soma decided to hang back at the end, I took it for me to get to the front and take the seat of the co-pilot.

 **I just want to get done with that annoying and helluva unrequired mandatory check-up, get a shower and go to sleep finally.**

I yawn as the Far East Branch comes up in the distance.


	7. Kongou Giant

Kongou Giant  
============

What's this?

Where am I?

More importantly...

 **Fear.**

It was coursing throughout my body. No, my very existence. I attempted to shake it off, but nothing. It was unrelenting and what concerned me the most. I have completely succumbed to it.

 **I thought, I have already given up on it. Given the fact that I'm on a death row anyways, along with the other that I'm wrought in work that practically screams a death sentence... It was foolish to expect I managed to overcome it...**

When I went on my first mission and I failed in gaining a good strike on the Ogretail, I ran away. Not because I didn't fear it, but it would be completely foolish to simply lie down and die...

At the other time when Soma kicked me out of the heli, while I could have died if I fell wrong... I wasn't really afraid, just angry.

Even when the Vajra, that annoying grumpy held off... when it decided to jump us with Sakuya, all I knew I had to do something as the fear didn't register.

However for some reason, ever since I met Soma... Fear started to bud in me...

 **How foolish of me, it's not something that you can simply part with. That means grumpy pants just reminded me of something basic, big deal...**

Maybe, I feel that he'll kill me?

 **Wrong.**

He's not going to kill me, right?

I mean...

Maybe if I never cross his line...

 **It's all wrong.**

I couldn't shake the feeling.

Death will come for me, if I stay around that guy.

 **Everything felt completely wrong.**

No, not just that jerk.

By becoming a God Eater.

I knew that from the beginning, but... This is just now starting to crystallize within me.

And something else hit me then, a confusing and irritating emotion. Or at least that is the conclusion I came to. I tried to pinpoint the source, but failed. Multiple times, as I couldn't separate the unnatural feel. It was like something was gazing at me.

 **No, more like glaring. But, from the inside.**

... I'm not really making that up...

 **Okay, that just doesn't make sense right?**

Like something was trapped inside me and tried to break out, not caring about what is going to happen to me.

 **But, that is how it felt. That things full intention is trying to break free.**

Like being observed by something unnatural from the inside, and it decided that action needs to be taken. An action that involved that something planning for me to change. A change, I think I wouldn't have liked for sure.

* * *

Someone shook my shoulder to wake me up from than uncomfortable slumber I was having and I opened my eyes to see Lindow. He called and gestured as the heli was landing to get ready to leave the transport vehicle. As I looked back, I couldn't see a trace of Soma as only Sakuya was present.

 **Did that jerk jump out again? I wouldn't care less if he gets his neck broken.**

Something was gnaving at me at the back of my mind, making me feel rather irritated by the mere thought of the dark skinned male, that made me wonder for a few moments why. But in the end I just gave up, loosing interest at finding out what can be at it's core.

Lindow and Sakuya were busy packing together the small packs as the heli finally landed and I jumped off from it, heading towards the entrance to finally put my Chupacabra to it's rightful place.

 **Plus it's heavy... I don't want to lug it around much longer. Not to mention I'm tired and probably can't flunk that check-up anyways...**

 **I just want to get over it and go to SLE-Gck!**

As I was yawning I almost bit my tongue off, not because I am that clumsy. The reason was simply as I opened the door, from the half open frame something burst out, denting the door doing so, sweeping me off my feet and even carrying back a few meters. For a few seconds I was laying on my back pondering what the hell even happened when the figure that crashed into me started to stir.

"Geez, what the hell did you do pull off? He's losing it, you know?" A cold and barely femine voice calls as the figure stands up, her height not even crossing mines and I'm not exactly a giant myself... She was wearing a blue zircon colored sweater with a hoodie which had fur embellished on it's verges giving it a somewhat wild look.

The hood was actually pulled deep before her face and I could swear that she had some sort of mask on as well, as only her chin and the mouth was visible. What did surprise me is the extremely short pants she had been wearing and that both her arms and legs were fully exposed. That and her skin was white as chalk. Plus she was barefoot... Who goes around barefoot these days?

 **Erm, another weirdo?**

"Incoming!" I get pulled away by her as a purple wave of energy erupted from the hangar decimating the door doing so, only to barely miss us. Soma showed up from the wrecked entrance holding is empowered God Arc at us, with a clearly enraged expression. He then started to advance on us rather menacingly, swinging his weapon to his back preparing to launch another attack.

 **Wait?! What?! What is going on?**

"Don't do that, you'll just make him even more angry." Once again I am yanked off my feet, this time barely avoiding a horizontal slash that carries a purple destructive shockwave in it's wave. Part of that attack was blocked by Lindow, behind him the heli fell to pieces as the wave crushed into it with enough force that sent it skidding backwards a few meters.

Lindow then shouted something at the maddened God Eater as he lunged forward, attempting to block the following attack while the pale girl swept me away again to save my hide. Our leader didn't miss the change to push Soma back, who wasn't even looking at him, as he was only focusing at us.

...

At me...

"Seriously Sierra... I'm going to charge you for this if this keeps up." My 'savior' calls as Lindow and Soma clash their God Arc into each other.  
"It's not going to be cheep, mind you." The pale girl sighed as once again I get pulled away to let the two combatants resolve this.

Lindow was shouting at Soma, who almost snarled at him and just glared back. This time turning his attention and the full brunt of his anger at the black haired leader. Sakuya scowled as she took out her God Arc from it's case then aimed at the two.

 **W-wait?! What is going ON?!**

Soma bellowed in rage, his head snapping onto me. Immediately brushing past Lindow without a care and lunging towards me.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP THAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED, YOU STUPID N-!" I get shouted at from point blank by the girl, who once again rescued me. As she pushes me aside, Soma caught up to us and it while we managed to escape from the initial lethal strike of the Go Arc the follow-up connected with the girl who was kicked away instead of me. Luckily. Or well unluckily for her, as the force of the kick sent her crashing into the damaged heli, bending it's frame from the impact.

 **I COULD HAVE DIED FROM THAT YOU JERK!**

The dark skinned God Eater howled in rage again, but before he could have struck me down with his weapon Sakuya fired a shot at him that made him stagger. At the point of impact a large sized blue glowing ball stuck onto him, which then exploded hurling Soma away from me. However the orb was still present and after a second exploded again, and again and again. Ending the chain with another explosion finally sending the enraged male tumbling far away.

 **Wasn't that a bit too extreme? I mean, he'll die if you continue, no?**

 **Though, that wouldn't be that bad... Wouldn't it?**

Sakuya wasn't taking any chances and quickly changed a cartridge on her God Arc, then aimed at the recovering Soma and before he could once again lunge at me he was restrained by Lindow, who shouted something at Sakuya. Another shot was fired, this time a greenish laser that pierced the two of them.

 **Did she... just kill them?**

Soma then grumbled something, apparently being snapped back to his senses as he pushed away Lindow. Then without a word, he marched back rather hastily into the hangar through it's damaged entrance giving me a rather wide circle to avoid.

 **What the hell just happened?!**

 **Is this normal that this jerk is trying to kill somebody?!**

The dark skinned God Eater glared at me with an extraordinary amount of hostility before completely dissappearing.

"YOU IDIOT! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" I get rather forcefully smacked on the back of my head by the pale girl, as she screamed at me for a reason I don't know. As I turn towards her to glare back in response I notice that her clothes are pretty bad banged up, and torn. A part of her hood is also scraped and I could swear a blue-ish or green-ish haircolor is visible from undearneath it.  
"Seriously?! What is wrong with you? Having a deathwish or what?!"

 **Stop shouting at me... I don't even know what is going on to begin with!**

I grimace and sigh and I can see the mouth of her starts pouting.

"2.000.000 fc." She says extending an arm, gesturing with an open palm and I blink at her.  
"I told you it's going to be expensive, didn't I?" As she notices my perplexion, the girl gives a sigh.  
"The price or me saving you. That's what it is, pay up."

 **Huh?! How do you expect me to have THAT MUC?!**

 **I barely have around two thousands to begin with...**

Lindow comes to my rescue with a frown as she talks with the girl, who answers back apparently not even bothered by the language change at all. They argue back and forth for a bit, then the girl turns towards me again.

"You got lucky this time, however I would advise you from avoiding that guy in the future." Then with a smirk she adds.  
"Also thanks for getting Lindow indebted to me, I was looking for such an opportunity for a lo~ng time." With such a cheerful answer, the pale girl turns around and starts walking away.

 **Who was she anyway?!**

 **She's not normal in many ways...**

I look at the part of the heli that 'softened' her impact and can see the frame bent around and at points even snapped from the contact. Pieces of her torn cloths are still stuck on the sharp edges of the frame, or lying scattered around on the ground. Though there is no blood, not even on the sharp protruding edges.

 **She's definiately not normal, a normal human wouldn't have survived THAT... Another weird God Eater, huh?**

Lindow then nudges me to collect Chupacabra, that fell on the ground when I was initially washed away from the girl's impact. So I do and start to follow the two other God Eaters into the hangar to deposit our weapons.

 **That guy is going to get a helluva scolding, I bet.**

I think with a grin, though it immediately subsides as the follow-up occurs to me.

 **I'm going to have checked-out don't I?...**

With a grimace and a frown I place my God Arc into it's place, where it gets locked down until recovery is finished.

* * *

The next morning was literally killing me...

 **Ugh, I feel sick.**

And that's probably the understatement of the century. I can't even begin to describe how awful it is... It doesn't help me either that I took a shower, or I ate something trying to get over with it.

 **Seems like, this will be a shitty day... for sure...**

 **Well, grumbling doesn't help me in any case, let's see what is up...**

As I return to my room and check the available missions list, I notice that there is nothing. With a sigh, along with more grumbling I curse inwardly.

 **Okay, I get it that I can't go alone on Missions because I'm a newbie, but this is still annoying... Sure this Branch is probably over taxed by the sheer workload it gets, but this is still-**

As I'm poking around the terminal, I find something that slipped me before.

 **Training Missions?!**

...

 **I can go train?! Why haven't I found this one earlier?!**

Immediately I go and register myself and then hurry out of my room with a wide grin. I can't wait to see how these things work out. Ah wait, I have to report to Tsubaki for the training, but...

 **I... didn't think this one through completely... Now did I?**

Nevertheless, I turn up in the lobby and go to the counter where Hibari greets me with a smile. I learned her name the other day from Brendan to be honest. Licca was talking to the merchant beside the counter at the feet of the right sides stairs as she was purchasing something, otherwise the whole floor was empty beside us.

As I ponder on how can I convey what I want to do, Hibari asks me something that sounds very much like 'Training' and I nod hastily. She then types away something at her terminal and gives me a small map and points at a location on it. As I check it, I can see that from the hangar where the weapons are stored one of the elevators can bring you to a different floor than the Branch's elevator stops on.

With a smile I nod back and take the paper. I go up to stairs while nodding a greeting to Licca too and exit through the exit. I go and grab my Chupacabra and walk towards the side where a door is supposed to lead to the training room.

"You aren't allowed to leave on your own." Brendan calls to me, who just apparently returned from a mission with his team mates, Tatsumi and a pink haired girl holding a gun even larger than Eric had. Gun? That was practically a mortar... I blink at the green dressed girl, she's wearing a black sleeveless shirt underneath it with black leggings reaching till his knee and white boots.

 **Is going around with a cannon like that even allowed?! I mean that's bigger than her... God Dammit, and I'm stuck with this stick of mines... If jealousy would cause death...**

"You've met with Tatsumi before, she's Kanon Daiba. Where are you headed?" Brendan asks again, and I hold up the piece of paper and point at the location. I'm glad that Hibari gave this to me.  
"Training? Mind if I accompany you?" I nod to him in response, any help is good to be honest.

With that he turns to his allies and has a short talk as the three of them deposit their weapons. Brendan himself has a large weapon almost the size of Soma's, though his weapon is more like a large piece of stump metal in my opinion. While Tatsumi has a smaller bladed weapon than his, even smaller than Lindow's was. Though it's size is still almost as large as it's wielders even with those measures.

"You've registered for a training mission because everyone else was busy right? That's good, however you shouldn't overexcert yourself. You're still haven't fully recovered from your exhausted state and you took two missions yesterday, did you not?"

I nod in disapproval, getting scolded is annoying after all... However we do get to the door at the side of the hangar and open it to see a lift inside. As we enter, Brendan pushes two buttons on the elevator and we begin our descent.

"I'll be stepping out a level higher. I'll be coordinating you alongside with Major Tsubaki. Normally God Eaters are trained in simulated missions before they are released into active duty, however your case is special..." Brendan calls and I turn my head in interest towards him.

 **Wait, does he know something that I shouldn't be privy... Or...?**

"Sierra." He starts with a pause right after that, and I decide to give him time enough. I couldn't have hurried him up anyways...  
"There is a reason why you have to go on mandatory check-ups after each mission, you know?"

 **Yeah, I got that from the Director already.**

With a nod and a calm smile, I try to reassure Brenden who frowns in turn.

"So you know, however do you know why you have to go on missions also?" He asks and I'm staring back at him in surprise.

 **To kill Aragami, no? Though, how the hell do I explain it to him?**

"I guess you don't know it completely then, later I'll explain it to you..." As the lift opens up, he steps out and leaves me to advance another floor downward. There I step out and see a large room, even larger than it was with the Aptitude Test. Actually I can't see to find the end with my sight and I marvel at it.

 **With even more gun/blade scratches all around... So this is the training grounds, huh?**

"Sierra, prepare yourself for combat training. As I stated earlier, we'll be conducting a simulated mission in this area. You'll face Aragami replicas, however do not let your guard down as they aren't any weaker than the originals you face out there. Good Luck!"

Okay.

 **This is... AWESOME!**

The room starts to vibrate and change into something else. A wasteland, something just like it is outside. If I could whistle, I would do so as I marvel at it. Then a roar echoes and I see in front of me an Ogretail.

"This should be pretty basic Sierra. Take down the Ogretail, however don't let your guard down. While you can't get injured, it will count as a mission failure." Brendan explains over a loud speaker as the Aragami starts to charge at me. I nod in agreement and switch Chupacabra quickly into the pole form and immediately into the pincer form.

As the beast charges at me, when it gets in range it performs a jump and I quickly step aside it's pounce. I swing at it my weapon, trying to snap it shut to deal a large amount of damage, but it doesn't work. The Ogretail spins around and it's tail is about to strike me, when the wasteland and the monster starts to fade away.

"Sierra." Brendan starts as the room starts to resume the wasteland once again.  
"That would have meant your death would this have been a real mission. Be careful and do it again."

 **It's not my fault that Chupacabra didn't work!**

 **I bet it's acting up again...**

I grumble as the Ogretail shows up again. With a roar the beast runs towards me and once again I side step the pounce with ease, I swing Chupacabra again and try to deal some damage to it with the pincer, but it's not working again. So, instead of being baffled like before I manage to step back and avoid the spinning move of the Aragami just in time. As the beast follows up with it's attacks, I dodge the bites, occasional jumps and spike volleys with ease.

 **Well yea, I spent a lot of time watching the video files and remembering the patterns. It's quite easy to see the moves and dodge in time actually...**

"Sierra, is there a problem with your God Arc?" Brendan asks as during the evasion moves I'm trying to get in hits, but they aren't effective at all. Soon the Ogretail vanishes along with the projected image of the wasteland.  
"You should have let it checked out by Licca if it is malfunctioning, that's a dangerous liability as a God Eater."

I point towards my weapon, then shrug. After all, even the Director said that they don't know about my weapon either. Plus she had it checked out after the missions yesterday and I think she didn't found any problems with it. I mean, I could take it with me here, so it should be fine.

"Hmm, while this isn't quite a normal situation how about this Sierra?" Brendan seemed to ponder on this for a while before continuing.  
"Licca will later get a look at your God Arc, in the meantime you should try to practice avoiding the attacks of other Aragami as well. As your Chupacabra lacks a shield part, it is imperative that you learn to dodge attacks."

I nod in agreement as the landscape is changing and a broken city manifests around me.

"Let's do multiple Ogretails this time, shall we?" Brendan asks and I nod with a grin.

 **Ready to roll!**

* * *

I am aware that I can't get suddenly super good at this, now can I? So, I prolonged the training session as much I could. Against a single Aragami be that an Ogretail, a Cocoon Maiden or a Zygote, I could handle my own even if it was just avoiding attacks. Well obviously the Maidens were the easiest to dodge, while the Zygotes were rather hard with their high mobility and ability to fly.

By the end I could get a mere 1 in 10 'death' in solo encounters. Though while that is still not good enough, for the beginning it's not bad. The problem was that fighting multiple enemies took a rather large toll on me, as while I was able to keep an eye on one enemy... usually the other finished me off with ease.

My ratio had gotten super worse in that regard, though Brendan did congratulate me as seemingly I was nimble enough to survive that far alone with only attempting to evade. Though interestingly when he suggested mixed groups of Aragamis to fight, it was still a bad situation until I figured out something. Even if they are replicas they are programmed to act like the originals.

Meaning, I could lure them into each other and since I wasn't on the offensive the Aragami often turned unto each other, a sight that was both weird and exciting to see. For a few long hours I did practice varied simulated missions ranging from trying to sneak around, to blatantly challenge an Aragami and escape from it to gather experience.

Following the 'small' categorized Aragamis, I was then given a taste of the 'medium' size as well... The Gboro-Gboro I could evade roughly for three minutes before 'dying'. A Kongou served as a practice for sneaking, as I had to learn to move as silently as possible. The annoying monkey monsters had freaking sharp hearing, much like a Zygotes do.

Chi-You on the other hand wasn't as hard to evade until it decided simply to fly around or attempting to punch and kick me, the problem was when it started either to throw energy bombs at me, or outright performing an Energy Blast. So yeah, from this trio I could say the worst compatibility with me is the Kongou...

And the current situation isn't being better actually, I've pushed the training even further. I've managed to get my thought across on simulating another opponent, something that I just faced recently. In the end another failure happened as the last attack connected and I grimace as the simulation fades away for the fourth time in a row. With a very quick failure.

"Sierra, that's enough for now. You've became pretty nimble, however it's unsafe to push it this much." Brendan warns me for the day for the umptieth time. And I can't blame him, I mean I was quite stubborn as this session was going on for almost 10 hours already.  
"Still, you had a lot of failures already, though also made major steps forward. Face it Sierra currently, a Vajra is out of your league." He tries to talk me out of it, but I shake my head and raise my index finger to signal for a last run. Literally, the last run.  
"When you're on a mission you can't push yourself farther than you can bring it. Doing so doesn't only endanger your own self, but the safety of the team you are a part of. Which not only can have fatal consequences, but that's a responsibility you cannot shirk away." I get lectured again as the room once again turns into a lush green field until the eye can see with grass reaching till to my knees.

* * *

Oversized thunder kitty on steroids: 15.  
Me: barely 2 minutes and end up as a meatball...

...

It didn't matter that I've used all things in my disposal in attempting of dodging and escaping as long as I could possibly do. That giant Aragami was far too fast for me. I've seen a few of the videos on combating these monsters, but these are far too dangerous... for me anyways. Well I should be fine as lone I don't stumble into one, right?

...

However the session had to be terminated by the order of Major Tsubaki, well at least Brendan explained that to me. Not like I was against it by that point as exhaustion was getting to me real good anyways. So I did as instructed and returned to the hangar and deposited my God Arc in it's rightful place. Licca immediately started to run a check on it and I returned to my room, for the day with NO CHECK-UPS!

 **WHOO-HOO!**

With an obvious smile I head back to my room to get some sleep finally.

* * *

Another morning came where I'm waken up by a rather loud knocking on my door.

"Are you dead yet?" I can hear the voice of grumpy from the outside and my mood instantly goes sour.

 **What is he doing here?**

"You have 5 minutes to get ready, you're going on a mission with Kota. If you're late even one second, you'll wish not to have gotten up at all." I'm getting warned/threatened/advised and then silence falls.

 **Uhm, okay so I have to be there asap, I got that.**

Hastily I get up, throw my clothes on and descend to the lobby. Not even two minutes went past. When I get there Kota is sitting at a seat near the stairways and Soma is glaring at me from the other end of the elevator.

 **Please, don't tell me he is going to attack me.**

His glare intensifies, as he starts advancing on me. As I start to panic on what to do, then the dark skinned God Eater brushes past me and enters the elevator much to my relief. Kota stands up and walks in front of me and starts talking to me.

 **Uhm, haven't you got the memo that I don't do Moonies?**

His expressions and words change constantly as he is talking about various things, probably. Then he starts babbling about Sakuya with a heated expression and gestures.

 **Figures... this guy's getting the hots for her, huh?... Why am I not impressed?**

As Kota finishes high rather high spirited really one sided monologue with a fist pump, he then turns around and opens the door to the hangar where we grab out respective weapons.

 **OH COME ON! Even he gets a gun?!**

 **... God hates me, I know...**

 **Seriously if jealousy would be lethal... I could have died a few dozen times already...**

A heli is waiting for us, already preparing to take off and as soon the two of us entered the machine does lift off. Kota is talking non-stop sometimes I can hear names of other God Eaters from him, while at times he tends to repeat something like 'Bugaralli' or what.

 **I wonder how this chatterbox can stay alive as a God Eater?**

 **Or maybe, he'll survive just because he can even scare away the Aragami with his attitude?**

Our ride is actually really short. We had flown roughly a quarter hour until we reached our destination, somewhere north east from the Branch itself. It was on a higher level area, where we had been dropped off was looking like a temple built in the side of a mountain. It was a bit of cold and snow was falling slowly, yet apparently it didn't bother Kota.

 **Okay, he is under-dressed for this weather, but how isn't he affected? I'm freezing my ears off and this red-head is babbling NON-STOP!**

As we look around to ascertain our position of return, a roar echoes in the distance followed by two other. My head perks up as Kota suddenly jumps off the small plateau we were standing on and rushes off with a grin. He calls to me cheerfully and I reluctantly follow him.

 **I'm his support and he rushes head first into three Ogretails... Why is he so reckless?**

At the sound of gun-fighting, I quicken my pace and run up the stairs. All around us there are various buildings carved into stone and make an impressive sight in this weather to be honest. That is when I notice Kota, who is cheerfully firing with his God Arc at an Ogretail in front of him.

His shots are rather flashy, as three bullets are released with each pull of the trigger, two smaller ones circling a somewhat larger bullet. However as I watch it more closely, only the center bullet does impact. The other two are nothing more than decorations...

 **What's the point of that then?!**

Meanwhile the two other Ogretails are circling to Kota's back, trying to take him down as he relentlessly rapid fires down their third member of the small pack. Well, not like I'm going to let them attack my partner, now do I?

 **Oh, no you don't! Why don't you try chewing on this?**

I grab a Stun grenade from my belt and throw it between the two Ogretails, blinding them for a few seconds. Without even pausing his continuous shooting Kota shouts at me a 'Sank Yuu' and I cringe at the broken english he uses, still I change the form of my weapon through the stages from compact to pole and finally into pincer.

As one of the Ogretails is still circling around, I decide to turn my attention on the other one which is raising its tail to release a spike volley at the gunner. I rush in and make it in time before the spikes are launched, managing to remove the tail by snapping the pincers shut. As the beast howls in rage, it turns around to smack me with the tail, yet as it is missing now the attack not only fails, but also sends the Aragami sprawled on the ground as it lost it's balance.

Using that to my advantage once again, I use Chupacabra to remove one of the legs of the downed Ogretail rendering it non-combat ready. The now immobilized Aragami is spinning round and round as it tries to recover, very much like the one Lindow disabled in our first mission. Another howl signals that Kota also managed to down his opponent like wise and I turn towards the bullet hole riddled monster and nod in awe.

 **Really now... Why couldn't I be a gunner myself? I wanted to make beehives out of these monsters too...**

As I pout I notice that the last Ogretail prepares to pounce at me. With the rush of power that is still coursing through me after the attacks on my first target, I easily avoid the jump and even sneak in an attack myself leaving a long and deep gash on the side of the Aragami. The surging feel of power instantly refreshes and I let a grin loose.

 **I'm really going to get addicted to this.**

I duck under the spinning tail of the Aragami, then use the pincer to snap that ones tail off just like the earlier targets. The tail-less Ogre roars and attempts to jump at me, but I step aside and the attack fails. Plus just like the one before it, goes down in a hilarious sight.

With a grin, I walk closer and cut down a leg of the beast which is immobile just like the other one. Kota then walks to me with first a grin, then a cheerful shout followed by a pout, then a shrug and another cheery exclamation which I didn't quite understand.

 **O~kay... So what's with him?**

I scratch my head and look at the still babbling and heavily gesturing and articulating God Eater beside me, apparently he is trying to retell the fight we were in just now.

 **Umh... I was just here and not counting the first few shots, saw everything...**

Once again I scratch my head as apparently Kota is not planning on stopping to talk either. Well he is a rather cheerful guy, so who am I to stop him? Don't think I would be able to anyways... Kota then touches my shoulder and points at the Ogretails, well the ones without their name sake that I handled. The one he had beaten wasn't moving and from the bullet riddled body a black smoke was rising, just like from the removed body parts of my two tail-less Ogres.

He then repeats the same word Lindow said to me a few times, which makes me frown. Well, no time to ponder as I walk towards the smoking corpse of the Ogretail the gunner took down. I try to imitate the movement Lindow performed when he took the core from the body, however nothing happens.

Just as usual the pincer doesn't want to snap and I standing there looking pretty dumb I bet as I try again and again, only to fail. Kota then uses a questioning tone as she talks to me, but I just shake my head and shrug in response. Even I don't know why it doesn't work. That is when he gestures to the remaining ones and I give a shrug, but walk to the one closest to me.

 **Should we rename these guys into Ogrespin?**

I snicker inwardly as I raise Chupacabra above it, the Aragami howls in rage and almost manages to stand up only to fall back to the ground and erupt in an even wilder spinning. Now this is a moment where I wish to have the ability to laugh, I would definiately laugh my ass off for sure.

Still, I steel myself again and resolve to strike down the Ogretail, but as I bring down my God Arc to my shock it starts screaming in an annoying voice. I mean my Chupacabra as it digs into the body of the grounded Aragami. That is when I notice a wrenching pain course through my right arm, which I am holding onto the grip of my God Arc.

 **What the actual F...**

I quickly pull back, attempting to release Chupacabra however my hand is stuck. The pain intensifies and gives me strength at the same time. As I wrench it finally open, I can see the same phenomenon that transpired with the Zygote two days earlier. Inside the tightly shut pincers there is the core of the Ogretail, which goes limp with its removal.

 **No one told me this thing actually hurts like hell!**

I grimace, and use my God Arc as a leverage to be able to stand upright. Kota quickly steps towards me and pulls a small pill out of his pockets. Then he slips it into my mouth and I swallow it, soon some of the pain does start to subside leaving me with a rather painful stinging feeling coming from my right arm.

 **I'm starting to hate my job.**

The gunner then shouts and points towards my Chupacabra, then we both stare at it in awe as the pincers move. Move and eat the core of the Ogretail. Literally crunching it to bits between the jagged forceps like parts which then disappears. We both stare at the event as it unfolds before us, then Kota starts questioning me.

 **Yeah, even without going all mooney myself, I know what he is asking.**

 **Probably, that is...**

 **Not like I have an answer though, well something like this did happen earlier didn't it with the Zygote?**

Kota then asks me something and points towards the other spinning Aragami, which makes me cringe.

 **No way in HELL! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HU-!**

I so want to shout at Kota, when the Ogretail roars in rage then something suddenly flattens the immobilized Aragami under it's feet. Naturally it was another Aragami, one of a larger kind than the 'small' ones. Me and Kota stare at the newcomer in disbelief as the Aragami roars at us.

It was an Aragami which is categorized as 'medium' according to the NORN Database. namely Kongou. It has an ape-like build with great agility and is quite fierce in their attacks. Their specially however lies in their hearing as from great ranges they can identify possible targets and hunt them down. Usually they appear in packs and have high level of coordinated attacks, but to our luck this specimen was alone.

The red masked face housed black eyes with yellow iris' which were glaring at the two of us. The fur on it's golden brown body was more like armor, and the four giant tubes of it's back were actually something like a mortar that launched compressed air blasts. The wide mouth of the Aragami opened with a furious roar.

"KONGOU!" Kota shouts the obvious as the monstrous monkey like Aragami hunches forward, the pipes at his back starting to gather into them the surrounding air and I know we have to scram, before it is blasted right at us. Both me and Kota split in the same moment, barely a second before the air strike plunges into the ground where we stood before momentarily.

The Aragami glares at us and raises and arm high in the the air and I know what is going to happen. While Kota is priming his weapon at the Kongou, I run in to the backside of it, sliding right under the right armed tackle move and using my Chupacabra to give it a nasty gash into it's legs. The Aragami howls in anger, the air starting to get sucked in violently from the vicinity.

That's when I quickly step back, using the power surge from the freshly gained burst of power dodging the circular blast of wind emanating in the area closely around the monkey monster. Kota seizes the chance to fire a few shots at it, but then shouts and I look into his direction. He is rummaging with a hand around his clothing for something as the Kongou changes the gunner into its target.

 **THAT'S A TERRIBLE TIMING TO RUN OUT OF BULLETS!**

I cringe and lunge forward trying to deal some damage before the Aragami can advance on the preoccupied God Eater. Suddenly the Kongou does a jump back, colliding into me and sweeping me off my feet. With a roar, then it starts to spin around a few times just barely missing me with its outstretched hands as Kota finally manages to find a capsule and eats it with haste.

As the Kongou starts to trudge towards him on all fours the gunner opens fire at it, making the beast stagger backwards a step and halting it's advance. I'm taking that chance to stand up and walk to the behind of the monkey. I know that the tail is a weak-spot for it and helps it to counterbalance it's weight when using some of its move, which means it is going to have to be removed.

Using Chupacabra, I lash out quickly and snap the tail off before getting blasted away from a descending ball of air blast. I didn't notice when was it released, I was so focused on impairing the Aragami though to my luck it wasn't a direct hit.

 **Still hurts like hell...**

I grimace as the Kongou spins around quickly to face me, it's stinking breath leaving visible stains in the air as I am glared at with extreme ferocity. It doesn't matter that Kota is pummeling the body with his bullets as the monkey seemingly ignores them and raises its right arm to launch another attack.

Suddenly it leaps into the air towards me, and starts rolling while doing so to improve the moves destructive power. I flatten myself to the ground and barely escape as it zooms past above me and lands only a short while away. Quickly recovering myself I make some distance between us, when it starts to trudge towards me with even larger agility than before.

Trying to grab the offense, I lash out at the Kongou, but it jumps back with haste. One of the shots that Kota fired just barely zooming past me and I look in surprise at the gunner, who seems to be apologizing to me. That is when I adjust our standing so I shouldn't get into either the crossfire or being misfired at by my ally.

The Kongou then leaps up to one of the temples top and disappears from our sight in a hurry. As we wait a few minutes with spanned nerves the monkey doesn't seem to show it's face.

 **Did it run away?**

 **Maybe it would be the best if we take our leave also.**

I gesture for Kota to leave silently, using my fingers across my lips for him and this time the gunner simply nods back.

 **So he DOES know how to keep silent. Phew, I was afraid that he'll be the end of us.**

As silently we are able to, we're leaving in the direction where the pickup is going to wait for us, but then I freeze in thought. I quickly gesture towards Kota and he comes over, and while it's not my forte to explain myself with gestures I manage to make him understand quite easily, probably he was thinking the very same.

 **A Kongou has superb hearing, it will hear the heli from far away and attack it or making our retrieval unexpectedly hard. Especially if this one should return with allies as the Kongou are normally pack oriented...**

Kota pulls out a phone and with as low a voice as possible gives a quick report. As the Operator hears our situation, we are urged to wait apparently. We do so until the communicator of Kota suddenly gives sign and the both of us shudder. He quickly lowers the volume and I hope the Aragami didn't notice it.

When it seems that the coast is still clear, he returns the call on the communicator and nods a few times. Kota then gestures towards me and we start to move towards the feet of the mountain away from the tranquil looking temples and snowy area. The hike is rather long, I would say roughly about a hour or slightly more. But in the end we do arrive at the evacuation spot where the heli is already landed.

Around it both the pilot and co-pilot are on the lookout with another God Eater. To my relief it was Brendan who was there and not a certain angel of death.

"Good job you two, and sound judgement on not pursuing the Kongou." He calls as he walks closer, I can notice the remains of a fight and some smaller craters here and there. It seems it wasn't a completely safe location for them, though I am glad we are getting picked up nevertheless.  
"Sierra, your God Arc ate the core of an Ogretail?" Brenden asks me in all seriousness and I stare back at him, then nod. Both Kota and I saw that it crunched and swallowed the pieces.  
"Did it do anything else?"

 _It hurt like hell, I though the pain is going to kill me. Does devouring always come with such pain?_ I write it into the ground and his brows furrow.

"Come back with us, you're going to get a thorough examination. And your Chupacabra as well." Brenden turns around and calls for the pilot, who quickly gets back into the aerial vehicle and starts its engine.

 **Great... MORE CHECKUPS...**

In the distance the Kongou roars in fury, and the two of us battered God Eaters quickly enter the heli and it takes off as soon as possible. Just in time to see in the distance two Kongous advancing, one of them has numerous wounds on its body and is missing the tail. The one we fought with previously.

 **Yeah, it was definiately a good idea to escape...**


	8. Crocodile One

Crocodile One  
=============

"Sierra." Brendan called for me and I looked up to him. I was sitting at the side of the helis open door, gazing down at the scenery whizzing past.  
"Most probably you'll have some light shed on why you actually had been transferred here when we return." He said with a frown.

 **Uhm, okay?**

I gazed back at him in confusion, didn't understand what he wanted to say with that.

"Before you arrived at the Branch, a few days prior I did overhear a conversation that sounded rather intriguing. It was between our Director and Dr. Sakaki." Brendan started, albeit seemingly unsure himself how to bring the news for me.  
"The Director claimed that you'll be the key to end this." His gaze suddenly darkened and I didn't like that.

 **Are you done scaring me?**

I winced a bit, as the sound of that started to nerve me suddenly much more it probably should have.

"However, Dr. Sakaki protested that countless lives will be lost, which isn't worth the risk of it. Then he proposed that a different solution should be sought, one for co-existence. At that point they were out of hearing range though, so I don't know how this continued." He finished his part and let me absorb each part of the sentence.

 **So I'm just a pawn in this global chess game, big deal. And for the parts I don't understand, I shouldn't let them weight me down.**

I scratched my head and shrugged trying to convey what I think, although these gestures probably aren't the most correct way to do that. Still it got the job done as Brenden crouched down before me, to look into my eyes a short distance away.

"I probably don't understand you enough to know what is going on in your head. However, Sierra. What happened with Soma, along what transpired on this mission today. I believe something is starting." He then poked a finger at me and his eyes narrowed.  
"I do believe a change is coming, yet I fear none of us are prepared for it."

 **Sure?**

Then I nodded to him signaling that I did understand his standpoint. Well, I was glad he was concerned about me.

"When we return you'll have to deposit your God Arc for Licca to run a thorough analysis on it. You'll also be going through a thorough checkup with Dr. Sakaki and until both tests have results you'll probably be suspended from going on missions."

 **Yay for not going to risk my neck versus these monsters!**

 **Not so yay that I'm going to get poked with needles...**

 **I HATE NEEDLES!**

"Just remember to behave." He warns me with a smile and I turn towards him in confusion.  
"Your displeasure upon hearing the checkup was more than understandable from your grimace. Plus I do know you tried to flunk them before." I try to look away, like I was getting caught red-handed and Brendan laughed a short.  
"It's okay, not all of us do like them either. It's just you react for them rather extremely."

 **Yeah well, try getting poked around and being tested for the first... I don't know 17 years of your life? Then you might share your disgust and distrust with me towards all check-ups.**

Brendan didn't reply to me for that, but I know he did sense the hostility that I was radiating. Well I'm an open book for my feelings according to the others I've met here at the Far East Branch...

Kota then strolled to us and started to talk excitedly with the other God Eater, who straightened up to meet the red-head face to face. Along the hurried, overly cheerful and full of moontalk, Brendan casually replied when was prompted. He kept his gaze on me from time to time, but I wasn't really interested. I bet Kota was retelling and maybe even adding to our recent story a bit.

"Good thing we drilled some of the basic combat against a Kongou into you." Brendan called as Kota finished his chat and walked to his equipment to get it ready, because we'll soon be landing at the base.  
"According to Kota, you have saved his life. However he might have been underplaying his own role." He told me with a warm smile.  
"I'm thankful to both of you to have returned alive. That is what matters in the end for a God Eater. Survive and grow stronger."

The heli landed and the three of us disembarked, that is when I noticed quite a bit of a welcoming committee. The group was apparently waiting for our return. It consisted of the Director himself, the old doc Sakaki, there was also Lindow and Tsubaki present who were talking to each other. Along side them was Licca, most probably anticipating my God Arcs return.

To my dismay in the distance I spotted Grumpy. The Dark skinned God Eater was glaring at me from the recently repaired hangar entrance. As we neared Brendan performed a salute, which both Kota and I tried to mimic with not so much of an effiency. That is when Tsubaki called for them and the two left me there, apparently a bit unwillingly on Brendan's part.

"It's not going to take long Sierra, we need to have a word." The Director called and I turned my attention onto him. In the distance I did notice that Soma vanished some time prior, letting me breath with relief.  
"Brendan probably explained what is going to happen. Your God Arc is for the moment being issued for an in-depth analysis to Licca, while you'll undergo a detailed check by Sakaki. Until the results are in, missions for you will be cancelled."

 _What about training missions?_ I knelt down and wrote my question into the ground, then I looked up to meet a frown.

"Those can be arranged for, however not on the expense of your check-ups. They are mandatory." I cringed upon hearing the last part of the answers, though at least I'm going to have some time to practice against the dangerous targets.  
"Well then, once the tests are done you're going to report to me and we'll discuss your future responsibilities."

As I tried to understand the meaning of this, the Director turned around and the three other adults followed him in suit as they entered the hangar. Licca in the meantime came to me and started to inspect my God Arcs casing. With a shrug, I entered the hangar and deposited my weapon and it's casing on it's place. Licca looked impatient to get her hands on the weapon as she used a nearby terminal to extract the weapon by a large crane from its casing and transferred it to her workplace a short distance away.

My check-up went fast, well faster than I thought will go after hearing the detailed testing and stuff. Not to my dislike, as I was glad I managed to skip on those. At a point Soma entered to talk with the doc, while he was there I barely dared to even take a breath to not getting noticed by him.

Well, yeah like that would have worked anyways. As I don't think it was possible to not notice a shaking and deathly pale girl in the center of the room, trying to shrink as small as humanly possible. The dark skinned God Eater did avoid me though and I was so glad once he left, and I could finally let out a sigh of relief.

Eventually I've gotten discharged, with a handful of medicine pills. While I wanted to ask what they were, I knew that we couldn't easily understand each other, also a heavy fatigue started to overcome me. So I returned to my room, took a shower then the pills and got almost K. instantly.

* * *

I had nightmares, on that I am sure... Though I do not recall what were in those. Well at least I think that must have been the case as I wake up multiple times at night. Each time drenched in cold sweat, feeling nauseated and some times even disoriented. My right arm was throbbing constantly, despite the pain killer I had been given the the old doc. Well at least I think they were pain killers, as for some time the throbbing lessened into a dull pain.

Well it was now somewhat bearable, above the fatigue that I had. Sort of that is. After I've gotten myself ready and decided to head down to the lobby to relax a bit, and maybe even see how Licca is doing on my Chupacabra. As I step out of the elevator I spot across the other side Soma. I freeze mid motion as our eyes meet.

 **Crap.**

With a growl, the manifestation of proclaimed Death walked past me much to my relief. I've gotten to understand he could have probably snapped my neck with his pinky if he wanted to, well as he walked off Kota who was sitting near the staircase stood up and grabbed my hand babbling about something in his usual cheery mood.

 **Why can't you read the mood?**

I'm getting pulled back into the lift as Kota pressed the button to the 4th floor. He is still babbling as I turn towards him, not really understanding why do I have to go back to the doc. With a smile he apparently tries to cheer me on, but I'm left with more questions only. Nevertheless he guides me into the docs room where he is apparently waiting for us.

He even turned one of the big screens he is using towards a small desk where we could get a better view on it. There is another pile of books stacked on it, Kota quickly eases himself into a seat before the desk and looks at the monitor and albeit a bit reluctantly I follow and sit beside him. As my attention turns towards the doc the black screen flickers to life, revealing first the insignia of Fenrir.

Then two small papercut figures appear on each side of it. On the left an Ogretail on the right one of the doc itself. Along with some text on top of the screen, which I have no clue what could it be. Then the lecture began, as Dr. Sakaki started his speech a short while after the screen switched to show a picture of the outside of the Branch.

Or at least I think that was it as he said Fenrir during his explanation. Then the screen switched once again and said the 'Anagu-something' that should refer to this Branch. Now it showed five more smaller pictures with text scrolling on them each, most probably detailing their function. Much to my amazement, I got nothing from those either...

As the explanation went on Kota started to yawn and stretch. A little while later, Kota spoke up interrupting the lengthy speech for the first time, sounding somewhat worried. Some conversation took place, apparently the doctor sharing the concern about what the red-head brought up. Albeit it didn't last long until he regained his composure and cheery usual self and interjected something that even the doctor agreed upon.

Or at least I think that happened, with me having ZERO understanding on about what was going on... However seems this session didn't take that long and we had been released, to my relief I haven't been held back for another test and I took the liberty to bail ASAP. I decided to return to my room first, and apply for another training mission however I found out that while I CAN take them, a fixed time limit is applied for those.

What's more, the earliest one will be in two hours, still I took it and decided to follow my initial plan on meeting up with Licca. So, I've first reported to Hibari however I didn't quite understand what she is trying to say. Sure I wasn't stopped, so I figured it might have to do with the fact that it will be not available to use. I pointed to a clock which were displaying 7:54 AM and showed on my fingers ten. The operator smiled at me, and I sighed in relief that we have gotten through that damn language barrier somehow.

With that done I go towards the exit and open the hatch. At one of the sides of the rows of God Arcs was the workshop of Licca. As I approached she suddenly jumped back, into me. As we tumble I look forward to see what could be the reason for her jump fright. However I didn't see anything else, just Chupacabra held up by cables and apparently unchanged. Well at least I couldn't make out anything strange.

Licca then stood up, looked at me and offered a glowed hand for me to stand up. Accepting up I did stand up and pointed towards my God Arc. She started some monologue, which judging from the tone it carried meant probably she can't figure it out what could be with it. Dr. Sakaki entered then, greeting us as he turned towards the mechanic.

They did have a short talk, then during that they both looked at me, then at the God Arc. I stared back at them puzzled, as they continued their discussion. Being entirely left out of it, I've simply left and returned to the lobby. Where I had been tackled by a shortie. Okay compared to me who isn't that tall, but the one who ran into me was even smaller.

It was a girl with grey hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black short jacket with black skirt and red tights. She also wore a red ribbon around her neck and a pink one on her greyish-white cap. She was gripping my clothes with all her grip, tears in her eyes as she was telling me something. No, not telling rather forcefully demanding. Not like I was able to understand her, so I was shaking my head.

Although, at a few times I could make out something that she was repeating a name. Something like 'Erik'...

 **Oh... Is she...**

"I'm sorry for my daughter's behaviour." An elderly man with grey hair and beard and similar blue eyes to the girl called to me. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red shirt underneath. He called for the girl in a language that was different from moonies for sure, yet I couldn't still understand it either.  
"Erina wants to know where is Eric, and she already asked around and knows that you two were on the same mission when my foolish son died." His expression darkens as he calls once again for the girl named Erina.  
"That idiot... Dying before me..." With that and a severly brooding expression, the girl was pulled away from me. However, she was looking at me with determination and with such a serious glare that I knew this wasn't the last time I saw her.

Checking the clock, I sighed as there was still almost two hours left until the training mission, so I decided to return to my room and browse the NORN Database until it is time.

* * *

As I returned to Hibari, Soma was there to my fright.

"Come with me." He practically snarled and started to walk upstairs. I looked at the operator in despair, but then the dark skinned God Eater grabbed my neck rather forcefully.  
"You wanted to train? Then don't skip it." The God Eater barked at me as I was pulled where I wanted to spend the next few hours.

 **BUT NOT WITH HIM!**

 **I wish that I would have gone to hell...**

 **Even if it was only two hours, but those were like a living nightmare.**

The training that I was subjugated to by Soma was way too intense for me. He gave me some dummy weapon resembling Chupacabra's jagged forceps like form. This time it wasn't a simple 'Evade until you die' training. It was an 'Attack until you die' session. What was actually really annoying at it, that it wasn't against predetermined enemies.

Totally random! I faced Aragami that I didn't even see, died from attacks I never saw coming. There was way too much to comprehend at once and I made mistake after mistake. Each time I was yelled at, calling me incompetent and other derogatory terms.

 **It was more than frustrating.**

 **I'm an inexperienced God Eater, you can't just expect me to be on your level Grumpy!**

I wanted to argue with him, but fortunately for Soma my voice is missing... So I've given into anger and spent my fury on anything that was moving and coming at me. Or at least I would have done so, if I wouldn't have been so much of a miserable failure...

 **I somehow liked the session with Brendan that much more...**

 **At least with him I didn't feel so irritated at my own inexperience.**

"Get a move on, the Director wants to see you." Soma glares at me, from the entrance of the training room.

 **Great... NOW WHAT?!**

With that he leaves me there simply. With a sigh, I return to the hangar and deposit the training weapon from where I took it. There is no sign of the dark skinned God Eater, so I enter the lobby area and make my way to the lift. After I step out of the 5th floor I notice a few faces are around.

Kota and Brendan are conversing nearby the lift as I step out. Soma is leaning to the wall on the opposite side and glares at me as I turn towards him. Further in Lindow and Sakuya are talking with Tsubaki and the door to the Director's office is open from there I can hear his voice and Dr. Sakaki's interchanging.

"Get in." Soma grunts as most of the present God Eaters eyes turn towards me. We file in, with me in the lead and much to my relief Soma stays out.

"Sierra, is there a problem?" The Director asks as a sort of greeting and I'm slowly shaking my head.  
"Are you sure everything is fine?" He hands me a small tablet, I can see a touch screen keyboard on it.

 _Just some minor muscle ache, because your son drives a pretty extreme training course._ I tap away and for a moment the Director frowns.

"Do you have an idea why Soma attacked you a few days prior?" He asks me, catching me off-guard as I stare back.

 _Dunno._

"My son claims that he doesn't remember it. However, Lindow's and Sakuya's report clearly explains what happened." Johannes says, looking at Lindow and Sakuya.  
"The problem was that he attacked Sea in the first place."

 _C? That white monster girl?_ His eyes widen a bit upon reading my response, then a short conversation happens with Lindow and Sakuya. Soma's name is mentioned a few times, but he doesn't seem to respond.  
 _Actually this wasn't the first time he almost killed me. I mean your son._ I add and the Director's eyeing me in response.

"Was there an earlier attack?" His eyes narrow.  
"When and where?"

 _After the mission where Eric died._ I stop there for a moment, knowing that if I reveal this that guy will have my neck sooner or later. Still, I started it and I doubt I'll be able to stop here.  
 _As we were landing with the heli, he kicked me out of it while we were close to a few meters above ground._

"Soma!" Johannes calls, however his voice although didn't raise in volume seems very commanding.  
"You attacked Sierra on the day when your partner died?"

"I told her to stay out of my way if she wants to live." The dark skinned God Eater snarled from the door frame. Apparently not caring in what language his scolding goes on, he stood defiantly against his father.

"Is that it? Dismissed." The Director then turned towards Lindow and Sakuya and said something. The three of them then leaved the office making me sigh of a relief.  
"You don't seem to like my son." He mused and I nodded to that.

 _It's mutual, I promise._ I wrote and cracked a small grin.

"Your Chupacabra seemed to behave differently on the last mission. I have read the reports, but I want to hear it from you Sierra what happened exactly."

 **Reports? I was never asked to do a report... Maybe later I will have to do them.**

"Sierra? Are you okay?" I am asked a flash of concern appearing momentarily on the Directors gaze.

 _Sorry. I'm okay, just gotten lost in my thoughts._

 _Well, after I managed to disable two of the Ogretails and let them spin around on the ground. Kota urged me to devour them, I think? I don't understand him._ I write, then after the Director reads it he turns towards the red-head and asks a question. Upon hearing the answer, he nods to me to continue.  
 _I tried to devour the core of the Aragami, just as I've seen it from Lindow and Soma on previous missions. However for some reason my Chupacabra first screamed before digging into the body of the Ogretail and at that time an insanely strong pain struck my right arm._ I write and gesture towards my wrist and lower arm.  
 _Couldn't even let go of my God Arc, and using that pain as a leverage extracted the core and the Aragami instantly died._

"That is when your God Arc ate the core, is that right Sierra?" The Director asked, with a tone displaying interest in the case.

 _Yes, although it was Kota who noticed it. Chupacabra was crunching the core to smaller chunks and eating it. Well the chucks were being absorbed into my weapon to be correct._ I admitted.  
 _It was rather frightening seeing that._

"I believe you Sierra. However, I am afraid to tell you that neither Licca, nor Paylor managed to find any abnormalities in your weapon or you respectively. Therefore, you're going to stay on further leave from the missions until we can determine the cause of those events."

"OH, I wouldn't do that in your case Director Schicksal." Our eyes turn towards the entrance and we can see the pale white skinned girl standing there.  
"Not after roping her into such a fine mess yourself." She gave a smirk as she stepped inside.

"Sea..." Johannes then stopped and looked at the chin of the girl, who gave a small laugh.

"Relax, I'm not going to charge you for what your enraged son did. Although..." The girl stopped deliberately leaving the question open.

"I'm not interested in your 'offers'. However, I would like to know why you returned and why you do not recommend suspending Sierra?"

"That's going to cost you so-." The girl was interrupted as the Director cut her off abruptly.

"I don't have time for your games!" All eyes turned towards Johannes after his outburst and albeit he regained his composure quite fast.  
"What do you want?"

"Relax. It's rather simple, now that she acquire the 'taste', you shouldn't make her suffer from withdrawals." C smirked once again.  
"You wouldn't like the results, however unless you pay up, I won't be revealing anything else."

"Fine." With that the Director turned towards me.  
"You're going on a mission as of right now. Meet with Brendan at the lobby."

 _Understood._ I write and leave abruptly along with everyone else who stayed behind. Leaving only the girl and the Director in the office. As we are leaving I can hear a single sentence from her.

"Give up Johannes, she isn't the one you were searching for."


	9. Whirlwind

Whirlwind  
=========

 **This is all so confusing...**

 **First I'm banned from anything, then I'm getting thrown into some mission?**

 **Confusing is confusing...**

I sigh as I trudge out of the lift and towards the hangars entrance. As I grab my weapons casing, Brendan walks up to me.

"It's going to be a rather basic mission, the Director didn't forget about the grueling exercise his son put you through." The God Eater informs me as he gets his own God Arc. I nod back at him, then we get to an already running Jeep at the end of the hangar. Something is handed over to Brendan by a Fenrir employee as I deposit my weapon and take the passenger seat.

"Things may get a bit more complicated from now on." With a frown he sits beside me and we drive out.

 _As in?_ I type away at the tablet and show it to him.

 **What?!**

 **The Director didn't ask me to return it... Soo...**

"You will have to make your God Arc 'eat' a core."

 _You're joking? Are you joking?_ I stare back at my partner and he shakes his head.

"These are the Directors orders. We need to replicate what happened last time."

 _Don't I get a saying in this?_

"Look Sierra..." The God Eater sighed and paused for a moment, searching for the right words.  
"This isn't something that you can avoid. You have to understand."

 _Sure, just because I'm someone that can be strung as you please._

-Hell no. It's because Director Schicksal doesn't want to lose someone of your caliber.- The voice of the pale girl spoke up suddenly from the jeeps radio. The both of us stare at it for a moment, then the God Eater beside me sighed.  
-Neither do I.- She adds with a snicker.

"Great, what do you want?" Brendan's frown deepened after hearing her answer.

-Help Sierra from the bottom of my heart.-

 **Somehow, I doubt that...**

"Look. She doesn't have the founding that you require for even the most basic 'assistance' you can offer. So, you can leave us alone."

-A~w. Don't say that. Besides, it's not your job to decide what she has to do or how she will decide.- A short laughter came.  
-So then Sierra, what will it be?-

 _Does this weirdo not know I can't talk or what?_ I show the message to Brendan, but before he could answer the girl does instead.

-I can read your responses from that tablet easily. So, what will it be?-

 _Why do you want to help me anyways? What's in it for you? I recall your earlier price of helping me..._

-Don't be so cold, Sierra. I simply want you to become mines.- As she says, I stare at Brendan who is holding back a smile while still frowning.

 _What?_

-You're more than intriguing me you see. Not to mention, oh wait... No freebies.- Her tone mixes up with a small bit of frustration at the end.

"This is how misunderstandings are made." Brendan comments as he is still looking at me.  
"Why is Sierra so important for you?"

 _Sorry C, but I don't swing that way... I mean..._

-C? Oh... O~h... C, huh?- For a few moments silence befalls us, then she laughs.  
-C. Good.-

"Sea, what's gotten into you?" The God Eater demands as the laughter doesn't seem to stop.

-You're wrong. From now on it's spelled with a single letter of 'C'. I was getting bored of 'Sea' anyways.-

 _What? I'm lost._

"Stick to the topic, why is Sierra important for you?"

-Didn't I say that there won't be freebies?- Finally she managed to stifle her laughter and sound serious. Well for a moment at least as a few seconds later she burst into giggling.

 _I would like to know that myself. Besides, what did you mean when you said to the Director that I shouldn't be stopped from going on missions?_ I try to recall it as clearly as possible.  
 _Or about that acquired taste, or the withdrawals? Or more importantly, what did you mean by saying that I'm not the one the Director was searching for?_

As I ask the last question, the giggling stops abruptly. Apparently C thinks about something before starting her own answer.

-How could she hear that part?- The girl mutters for herself barely audible, before answering.  
-I'll explain later, when we meet next time. Right now it's enough for you to know that, you need to devour an Aragami.-

"Does Sierra have a connection to the upcoming storm?" Brendan interjects and once again C goes silent quickly.  
"What change is going to befall the world?" He demands, then changes tactic.  
"I'm willing to pay your price, just answer."

-No can do.- C answers with a serious voice, which makes Brendan frown.  
-While it wouldn't be bad to rip you off... This isn't a matter I can reveal for the time being.-

 _Why not?_ I type in my question, but no answer came. A few minutes go by and I turn towards Brendan.  
 _Is this weirdo always like this?_

"She comes and goes as she pleases. However, there are times when that girl suddenly pops up, makes a ridiculous offer at a completely unreasonable price then disappears again for some time. Although her source of information is quite reliable, it's unknown how she does it..." He's frown returns for a moment.  
"Then there is a moment like this one, where she has the answers, but is reluctant to give out."

 _So then, now what?_

"Something stinks." He murmurs half to himself, then turns towards me for a few seconds checking my expression.  
"Well, at least Sea... well now C... is right." He scratches his head at that as he corrects himself.  
"You'll have to go out there and devour an Aragami. It doesn't really matter what will be though."

 _Why?_ Then I recall that Brendan said something to me at an earlier date.  
 _You know something of importance, do you Brendan?_ I extend my question before showing him the tablet.

"Do you know what is an Aragami?" He asks and I blink back at him stupidly.

 _A mass of Oracle Cells, I've read the NORN Database of Fenrir. Why do you ask?_

"As you said, they are a being containing a massive amount of Oracle Cells, the very cells that eat away everything that isn't like them. However there is another part to their being, they are controlled by a core. This core forms the huge colony of the cells into an Aragami." Brendan explains and I nod to it, while I've read through the short descriptions I haven't really thought about it.

 _So, how is this relevant to me?_

"Oracle Cells are indestructible. The only way of damaging an Aragami is with Oracle Cell crafted weaponry. Our God Arcs are actually were crafted from the collected cores of Aragami after they've been issued an Artificial CNS." As he turns to me and sees my perplexed expression, Brendan decides to simplify it.  
"In short, our weapons are controlled Aragami."

 _Wait, so then when you summon that black mouth of a monster to devour a core of an Aragami, then that's how it would have looked like originally? But, I've seen Lindow's and Soma's so far and they are different. So is mines._

"Yours is a special case, but in regard to why are they different is rather simple. The CNS of the God Arc is compromised of several unique cores. This composition is different from God Arc to God Arc, therefore only their owners can use them. Should someone attempt to activate said weapons, the Oracle Cells inside the God Arc will reject them and infect or even outright devour the fool attempting the activation." As Brendan explains, I'm feeling a sudden chill go down my spine.

 _Fighting fire with fire it is then?_ I try to summarize it simply and he chuckles.

"You could say that, however there is still a major problem to account for Sierra." He sighed and stops the vehicle. I didn't notice as we arrived to our destination, the tornado filled plains. The both of us get our weapons as he continues the explanation.  
"Even if the bonds are weakened between the Oracle Cells by a God Arc, and the core is removed from an Aragamis body. It will lose cohesion and fall apart to uncontrolled Oracle Cells."

 _The black stuff!_ I realize and he nods.

"However, the problem is that the Aragami continuously evolve. Grow stronger and more diverse, not to mention menacing." Brendan scans the area with his eyes then we start walking into the valley.  
"Eventually we won't be able to keep up with them anymore, no matter our struggles..." He goes silent and it starts to sink into me, the meaning of his words.

 _Is there anything we can do against that?_ I quickly catch up to him and show him my response.

"Fight, until the bitter end." In the distance he spots an Aragami and points at it.  
"There's a Cocoon Maiden. I believe you can take it out alone simply and effectively, can you Sierra?"

 _Right, be right back then._ I hand him the tablet and change the form of Chupacabra into the forceps-like form. Then I start advancing towards my target, while I don't like that I'll have to endure the painful ordeal once again, it's still better to comply to an order issued directly by the highest level of authority in this region.

-You do know you're unlike us. A regular God Eater has an armband fused to their right wrist, that regulars the Bias Factor inside their bodies, stopping Oracle Cells from going berserk and damaging their host.- I can hear Brendan's voice through the ear piece as he continues once again.  
-As you've already noticed before, instead of you Chupacabra is outfitted with that armlet.-

 **I was wondering about that. Is there a specific reason for that?**

Although I can't express myself to him, I do hope he will bring light to this matter. I slowly circle around the Maiden to keep to it's back not to get spotted by it. While it would be easier to evade it's laser-shots, it's much more simpler to simply not pull it's attention as long I am able to.

-I've managed to pressure Licca into an answer, but all I've gotten from her was that regularly a shipment of Oracle Cells come that are used when maintaining your God Arc.- And there he goes ruining my hope of getting an answer.

-Nuh-ah-ahh! Don't stick your neck into matters that aren't yours.- C suddenly speaks up, seemingly she was still listening on us.

-Do you enjoy being irritating?- Brendan scowls, and I snicker at his response. I've gotten close enough to the Maiden so only a few steps are between us, when it suddenly swivels around and I get spotted dead-on.

-Watch out Sierra!- Brendan shouts and starts to run towards me. The Maiden let's loose a howl and opens up it's chest compartment, I know what is going to come and step to the right with a quick motion easily avoiding a number of the spikes that grew out from the inside of the Aragami. As they reach the maximum of their extension, I suddenly bring my God Arc down and snap the pincer parts shut cutting off a handful of the spikes close to their base.

The Maiden let's loose a pained scream and opens up it's head piece, revealing the tube that starts to gather energy to fire at me. Before it could release it, I bring the pincer around it shut and remove that attachment with a simple snip. The Maiden howls once again and opens it's chest to impale me with the spikes, but the ones in the middle are already removed. While a few of the ony that grow to the side do elongate, the dangerous ones are missing so it becomes impossible to injure me.

"Well... That's also a way to disable them." Brendan says as he stops beside me, he saw the whole method of me incapacitating the Aragami.  
"Though normally, we just slash or shoot it to pieces. Is there a reason why you've done this?"

 _Chupacabra can't devour an Aragami if it's not living._ I kneel down and write it into the ground with my fingers. At that Brendan raises an eyebrow.

"That's new. We don't have a problem with removing the core from a beaten to 'death' Aragami." For a few moments he thinks then gazes at me in interest.  
"But then that means... You mean, for you it's possible to devour a core from a living Aragami?" His eyes widen for a moment as he realized this.

 _Yes, why?_

"That's really intriguing." Brendan says as he stares at the infuriated Maiden trying it's worst to attack us, but fails constantly.

-Isn't it?- C suddenly speaks and chuckles.  
-Do you understand now why I've taken a liking to her?-

"If you have nothing to add, then beat it." The God Eater grumbles, seemingly complying the girl doesn't respond this time. Though we both know that she is most probably still listening in.

 _This is really annoying..._ I write it and get a nod in response.

"Sierra, would you remove the core of the Cocoon Maiden?" Brendan asks, I step in with my God Arc raised. As the weapon nears the defenseless Aragami, a scream unlike any living being can produce resonates the area. While it's not the first time I've heard it, still shivers run down my spine upon hearing it.

"It's coming from your God Arc?" He asks in surprise and I nod as the pincers separate wide, then snap shut around the mid section of the Maiden, which starts to flail around in desperation. Uncondensed energy waves spurting from the top of it's damaged head piece and spikes erupting rapidly through out it's shell, even damaging the outer casing of it's body in doing so.

"The Maiden... is going berserk?" Brendan comments in surprise as the pain in my right arm suddenly matches the ferocity and intensity of the seizure like attack. Gritting my teeth, and holding onto with my left hand at the grip, I slowly pull the core free intensifying both my and the Aragamis pain in the process.

"Sierra... you..." The God Eater is rather speechless as he witnessed the scene as I remove finally the blue orb. As I lean down, using Chupacabra as a leverage, panting heavily Brenden steps to my side and grabs onto my shoulder. Then the both of us hear the first crunch. We stare at it, my God Arc biting, tearing, destroying the core and absorbing the small shards in doing so. It doesn't last a minute until nothing remains of it.

 **Although this is my second time experiencing it, it's still as painful as the first...**

 **I hope this doesn't become habitational... I'm not an M...**  
-Now that's a sight to behold, don't you think so too?- C once again speaks up to our dismay.

"I don't know what you have planned with Sierra, but leave her alone."

-Aw, how heroic of you. Are you planning to be her knight?- The girls snicker comes from the earpiece.  
-Wait, would that make me the evil big bad?- She does an 'oooooo' sound.  
-I always wanted to be the villain! Can I, can I?-

"Go to hell... Just don't disturb us." Brendan cringes at her and I can understand him.

-Well, originally I just wanted to warn you guys that a Gboro-Gboro decided to take a quick bite out of your jeep. But if you refuse my help, then so be it. We might see each other, if you survive that is.- With a click her voice goes silent.

"Oh for the sake of..." Brendan spins around, and with him I spin and so does my head. In the distance a faint crunching sound comes and we can see a fin of a big Aragami bob up and down. Well for me more like going round and round, but that's just extra.  
"Shit..." He utters and frowns again.

 **You took the word literally out of my mouth.**

 **Okay, just technically as I can't speak. But yeah, that happened.**

The thumping pain in my right hand becomes somewhat bearable as I push myself away from Brendan and attempt to stand on my own. He throws a quick gaze at me, then uses his earpiece communicator to call the HQ. Well at least I think he does so, as I can't understand a word of what he says. For a brief time words are exchanged and I manage to stop my head spinning in the meantime.

"Help is on the way, apparently that annoying girl already warned the Den about our circumstance. We just need to keep a low profile until they get here." He points at a point in the distance, and from there a couple of somewhat desolate buildings can be seen.  
"We should get there as soon as possible, Sierra." After he runs a quick gaze across me.  
"Do you need my help?"

I shake my head defiantly, and while that wasn't the best course of action I could have taken, I stand up albeit somewhat leaning on Chupacabra and start walk in that direction with shaky steps. Brendan catches up to me and matches pace as we head in that direction. A small boom echoes at our back, signaling that the Aragami probably destroyed the engine of the machine.

 **Can't something happen without something BAD?!**

 **I mean, how hard can it be? It's like someone is trying to, I don't know... KILL ME?!**

I grumble inwardly, then notice something at my feet swirl. Brendan is quick on the uptake and pushes me aside as something erupts, like a geyser from the ground. While he curses and turns around with a battle ready stance, I curse as I get sprawled on the ground.

"Sierra, go and get some distance. The Gboro spotted us." He warns me, before I could think on a nasty remark. So I look in the direction he is facing and notice the amphibian monster toddling towards us with rather great speed on it's fins. It's huge mouth gaping wide, with it's huge tongue protruding between the large knife like teeth.

 **Great...**

I strain my left arm, trying to stand up when Brendan lunges forward using his large weapon as a leverage to parry an incoming water blast, fired by the cannon like nose of the Gboro. It roars in anticipation, then lunges quickly to the right avoiding an attack from the God Eater. Brendan then stabs his weapon into the ground and stands his ground as the Aragami shortly after landing quickly turns and lunges at him.

He skids back a few feet, but manages to stop the monstrous amphibian from capsizing him. The Gboro roars and tries to bite into the large weapon of Brendan, who's quick enough to step back to avoid the incoming fangs. That is when then beast spreads it's fins, the dorsail-fin stands up on it's back signaling a powerful attack is incoming.

Brendan knows this too, he knows what is going to happen and he quickly steps to the front and stops at the side of the Aragami. He lowers his weapon to the ground, and starts to build up the purplish aura around it's edge. Just like I've seen it from Soma previously, he is going to let loose a powerful strike once it's ready.

However, it seems the Gboro didn't take notice that his target is nowhere in sight any more and in a few seconds a massive ball of water burst from it's nose... cannon... thingie, whatever. It goes straight forward, but with nothing to hit it doesn't matter as it turns the ground into a muddy slide as it dissipates.

With another roar, the beast then turns towards the God Eater, who times the execution of his attack at that moment. Brendan raises the weapon with a jump and let's loose a powerful upwards blow aimed directly at the cannon which is smashed upon impact, reeling the Aragami back and it then sprawls on the ground knocked out.

However Brendan doesn't stop just there, using the momentum of his jump he then lands on the top of the Gboro's head and raises his God Arc once again, the aura around the blade once again bursting fiercer, before he quickly jumps down adding some of the force of the jump to his attack which is aimed at the tail fins this time.

 **Awesome... He took it down effortlessly...**

The crushing blow rips the end of the tail fin literally to pieces and sends the medium sized Aragami into a pained frenzy. Brendan quickly distances himself from it, as the beast trashes around left to right. Occasionally it tries to launch water blasts from it's missing nose cannon, but only some mist like substance explodes outward shortly. It's lunges become rather pathetic similarly, as the tail is missing on which it usually can use for stabilizing itself before a lunge.

"Interesting." Brendan comments as he walks to me.  
"I've seen enraged Aragami before, but this is something new." The God Eater humms and thinks about something.  
"Do you think it has something to do with the way it's now rendered unable to fight back?"

 _I don't know, and what do you mean by enraged Aragami?_ I write it into the ground.

"You didn't check the NORN that detailed did you?" Brendan turns to me as he reads my message on the ground.  
"Aragami with higher than small classification usually enter an enraged state if you deal enough damage to their body. This usually makes them much more dangerous, their defenses can harden or at times soften. Also their repertoire of attacks also change or even increase." He explains and the both of us watch the struggling and frenzied Aragami still trash around.  
"But, just like I said. I never saw anything like on this scale. The Gboro should have already stopped rampaging and it should be trying to run away to recover." He scratches his head, trying to assess the situation.

 _This is unusual then?_

"Greatly. Right now, I don't dare to get close as it became completely unpredictable on how it will react. While it can't attack us any more directly, in retrospect we are unable to bring it down either." The out of control Aragami made a funny sight, just like the other day the spinning Ogretail's did so and I can't help but smile at it.  
"Plus I wanted to see if you can let your Chupacabra destroy another core in such a short succession."

 **YOU WANTED WHAT?!**

I whip towards him, staring in disbelief. Well, I might not have the prettiest expression on my face in this moment... I have to admit.

"But seeing how th-." Brendan wants to excuse himself, probably after seeing my expression, but then his face turns sour. Just as I was about to question him what's the matter, when he starts pulling me rather hastily after himself. While I don't have a problem standing, or even walking slowly albeit steadily. This semi-fast running is really taxing and causing my arm to burn up in pain.

"Aragami incoming and fast! Most probably from a highly perceptive type. We have to move, fast!" The God Eater answers, and he speeds up even more almost pulling me after him by force. From time to time, the ground under my legs gives up and I would have met the floor face first if he weren't so fixed on pulling me after himself.

 **Though, if he weren't so aggressive, I wouldn't be stumbling constantly after him...**

-Sounds like a party is going on.- C chimed in once again opening the line on the communicator.  
-A couple of Zygote's are headed your way, Who happened to get the attention of a Kongou too.- The girl laughs heartily.  
-Good luck on trying to survive.-

"I hate her." Brendan mutters as the screaming Aragami approach, then descend upon the frenzied Gboro-Gboro. The Zygote's mouth open wide as they tear into the battered amphibian beast, it doesn't take long until the combined force of the three agile monsters bring the larger one down.

As the massacre goes on, the Gboro has less and less energy to resist and eventually gives in. The fliers continue their consuming of the meal in front of them unhindered, until a hissing noise is descending upon them. A concentrated blast throws the Zygote's away from their victim and mutilates the body of the amphibian even more.

With a roar, from a distance on all fours the Kongou is running towards the smaller prey. In return the three Zygote's turn their attention towards their attacker and start to circle around anticipating further attacks. While we... Well, let's just say instantly floored ourselves and hope that neither side will notice us.

 **Well, yeah...**

 **The fliers can see really good, and any sudden movement would make them swoop on us. While that monkey has superb hearing. Don't really want to get between the fight of those...**

The Kongou reaches out and grabs onto the tail one of the Zygote's and pulls at it, unbalancing the small Aragami and using it as a living thrown weapon against another of it's kind. While the two smaller builds are laying on the ground collapsed, the monkey-like beast focuses on them, air being sucked into the tubes on it's back in preparation of firing a massive air blast.

The third Zygote crashes onto the head of the Kongou, attempting to beat the head off only to have it knocked away by the building up blast. Still, the simian beast didn't came out un-scatched as parts of the mask broke down. It raised both of it's fist in rage as it pounded on the ground once, twice, then after the third time jumped into the air and did it's rolling attack.

 **It reminds me of pinball for a reason, that rolling strike or whatever it is.**

One of the Zygote that was lying on top of the other, managed to fly out of the way of the incoming Aragami, but the other was swept away. The Kongou roared as it tore with it's arms into the mouth of the downed Zygote, forcing it open and then even more attempting to rip it into two halves. It's victim was screaming and thrashing around, the tail occasionally spurting poisonous clouds in it's futile attempts to escape.

The two other Zygote's in the meantime were gathering their own aerial bursts and bombarding the larger built Aragami to no avail, in a few seconds only those two remained as the last one lay in two bloody halves, thrown apart by the enraged Kongou. Which now turned it's attention towards the other two with a furious roar.

 _What is going on?_ Brendan wrote into the ground beside me.  
 _First the Gboro, now the Kongou is enraged beyond normal._

 _You're the expert from the two of us. How should I know?_ I scribble back and we continue to stare in awe at the unfolding combat.

A Zygote charged forward, using it's body in an attempt to tackle the larger Kongou, but it leapt back quickly as it dodged. The poisonous blast burst on the ground where the simian stood a few moments ago as the charging Zygote flew threw it unhindered. As the monkey-like Aragami reached out to try to grab incoming flier, it opened it's mouth and bit down on the lower arm of the Kongou.

The larger Aragami wailed as it trashed around, trying to shake off the smaller one while the other Zygote managed to land a well placed poisonous cloud right on the face of the simian. With another bestial roar, with it's free arm the Kongou grabbed onto the human-like head part of the flier and started to squeeze it with enormous force.

Another aerial blast impacted the body of the simian, this time from the Zygote that was trying to bite it's right arm off. Further enraged by the pain, the Kongou jumped as high it could then thrust it's wounded arm below itself. When it impacted, the turn on giving a painful scream was on the Zygote that had to suffer from the force of the crash and the larger body slamming into it.

With it's arm finally free, albeit damaged beyond use the simian let out a massive roar as it returned the favour. Opening it's huge mouth to bite down the weakened Zygote. It didn't care about the poisonous cloud erupting on it, fired from the last surviving of the trio. The Aragami bit down mercilessly, using it's working arm to rip the human-like head part off the body while tearing our a massive chunk of the fliers flesh.

 _Brutal._ I comment and this time Brendan only nods.

-What do you know, you might still survive.- C called, her voice sounding impressed. Suddenly the Kongou snapped it's head towards us, ignoring the Zygote running towards us on three of it's appendages as the right arm is too damaged now to use.

"C! You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Brendan quickly stood up and hold it's ground, lifting his massive blade to his side and I noticed that the purple aura started to build around it as he prepared to launch a crushing blow. When the simian got in range, he quickly stepped forward evading a the tackling overhand attack of the Kongou and used the empowered blade to cut deep into it's body.

Meanwhile even I had to get back on my feet, although it wasn't that hard with the short rest we had forcefully taken I managed to catch my breath. While Brendan was occupying the larger Aragami, I had to deal with the small flier. The Zygote tried to tackle me with a roar, but I stepped to the side and used my Chupacabra to cut deep into it's body with the forceps-like prongs.

Reacting to that, the small flier spun around making the cut even deeper as it attempted to free itself from captivity. Luckily, I was still unable to let go of my God Arc or it would have spun out of my hand by the centrifugal force. Because of this, the force lifted me up as I was spinning around the Zygote, eventually I managed to free my weapon and I fell to the ground.

The bleeding Zygote trashed around in pain, trying to blast me with either it's compressed aerial blasts or the poisonous ones, but to my luck none of them hit. Well, me that is. One of them struck home on the Kongou, upon which it lunged at the smaller flier and didn't give it a chance as it ripped the already weakened Zygote into two, much like how the first one ended.

"Pay attention Sierra, this isn't going to be pretty if you mess up." Brendan called me as the Kongou turned around, it's heavy breathing staining the air. I could smell the stink even from a few meters far away. I decided to slowly retreat, as gaining more distance would mean better chance on reacting to the attacks it would unleash.

On the other hand, Brendan was slowly edging forward towards the Aragami, his weapon once again building up the power to unleash another powerful blow. Seeing the purple glow, the Kongou roared and without warning lunged right at the God Eater who barely had enough time to step aside, dissipating the building power of the strike and raising his weapon in front of him defensively.

The simians blow impacted the shield that sprung up denting it a little and making him skid back a few steps, moments before I landed my own attack on the weakened right arm of the Kongou. Chupacabra snapped shut and through the tendon, severing the appendage and beckoning another pained roar from the monkey-like beast.

Brendan pulled my back by my arm, before the enraged Aragami could bring it's healthy hand down on me in a crushing blow as it pounded the ground in blind fury where I was present shortly before. The Kongou whipped it's head up at me, then lunged forward with arms extended trying to grab me. Only to meet the back side of a massive God Arc, digging into it's body once again and sending it reeling back in pain.

In response almost immediately a wall or air burst around the Kongou, hurling the God Eater backwards and switching the Aragami's attention at the knocked down opponent. It roared and raised it's arm, trying to smash him down when a shot rang out in the distance. A number of streaks penetrated the body of the simian making it stagger.

Another shot rang out, once again drilling holes into the body of the Kongou which howled in pain and rage. This was followed by another shot, finishing what it started and making the simian collapse. I turned towards from where I've heard the shot being fired and noticed a lone figure walking towards us rather casually.

As the God Eater closed on us, I could see who it was now. Gina, with a rather wide grin she finally arrived by us.

"I saw lots of lovely flowers in bloom." She said and I stared at her mouth agape.

 **SHE KNOWS ENGLISH?! But...**

"I wish I could have fired more." The white haired girl pouted looking at the Kongou's un-moving body.  
"You could have let me some more to shoot at." She turned towards Brendan.

"Thanks for the assist Gina." Brendan turned around and checked something before returning his gaze to the sniper.  
"Did you come alone?"

"I left Shun at the jeep. He wasn't really keen on engaging a Kongou and some Zygote's himself. I didn't mind, more for me." She added with a smirk.

"Well... let's not have him wait that long then." The God Eater said, and then summoned the devourer form of his weapon and dug into the body of the Kongou removing it's core.


	10. Mouse Trap

Mouse Trap  
==========

As the others start to walk in the direction from where the sniper came from, I step forward and grab the shoulder of Brendan. As he turns towards me, I point in the direction from where the Gboro came from.

"What's the problem?" Gina turn to me also and I point at my weapon.

"Forget the casing Sierra." Brendan adds.  
"The Gboro was lured there because of them." He explains, but I stare at him in surprise.

"In order to keep a God Arc in a suspended state, their case periodically supply them with a special Bias Factor injection. Aragami are drawn to Oracle Cells primarily, therefore to the cases as well." Gina adds as the two of them resume walking.

 **Oh... So this is why Licca keeps getting the Oracle Cells from somewhere.**

 **Wait... Why do they need to keep them suspended?**

Once again I step forward and try to get their attention when I can hear the pale girls voice over the earpiece.

-You're a curious one Sierra, well not like it's a bad thing.- C muses.  
-Normally nothing happens if a God Arc isn't suspended, but there are random freak cases where... Let's just say, some horrible things happened.-

"C..." Brendan says, then stops talking as if trying to think through what he wants to say.

-Yes?- Getting bored of waiting the pale girl asks with interest.  
-What is it now?-

"Did you enjoy stirring up trouble?" He demands the answer with a stern voice.

-Are you mad? Are you now? Why?- C wonders with a laughter.  
-You were there, Sierra wasn't harmed. And aside your superficial wounds, you're fine too.-

"There was a reason why you've drawn the focus of the Kongou at them, wasn't it?" Gina joins in the conversation with her brows furred.  
"You shouldn't try to use others as pawns for your resource gathering."

 **Erm... What? I'm lost...**

-I didn't do anything like that you claim of.- C laughed the accusation off lightly, though somehow I could hear in her voice that wasn't true.  
-All I did was to motivate them for survival.-

"By unleashing an Aragami on us, who was going completely berserk?" Brendan frowns also.  
"Next time you want to use us like some sort of test subjects, call in advance."

"And pay up front too." The sniper adds with a smirk.

-H.. Hey! That's not fair!- For some reason I can imagine a shocked expression on the face of C after hearing her response.

"Like it's fair for you, why shouldn't it be for us?" Brendan demands the answer.

-W.. I.. Uhm..- She then disconnects from the line.

"Score." Gina cheers sharing a grin with Brendan.

 **I see... So the bullying goes two ways.**

* * *

The return trip was uneventful. Aside from Brendan making a quick call and telling Licca that our weapon cases were destroyed nothing happened worth of mentioning.

Mostly.

That is, if you do not count Gina whipping out her sniper, taking aim and fire at an Aragami she managed to spot.

 **Like... Every. Single. TIME! ... Anything moving she got into her sight, she HAD to open fire...**

All this didn't even phase the two guys, like it was something common knowledge. Still, to engage anything and everything in sight is a dangerous act in my opinion. Sure Gina is a sniper by heart as I can see it, if I were in her place, I would be glad to avoid the Aragami as much as possible, plus since we don't seem to stop to remove the cores of the fallen Aragami, not even those that wouldn't require that much of a detour.

Although I couldn't stop but be awed by her marksmanship as each one hit dead on. If I don't count the moving vehicle at all, she knew exactly how her targets will move and where she needs to hit them to make it count. Sure, she did consume a bunch of O-Ampules to restore the charges on her God Arc, but that's it.

On our way back inside, as we step into the hangar a voice calls for me explicitly. Soma had been standing beside the door and waiting for my return.

"Let's go, Sierra." The embodiment of certain Death's voice leaves me in shivers, I don't want to go with him anywhere. I turn pleading towards Brendan, who understands my expression instantly.

"Soma. We have just returned from a mission where unforeseen problem emerged." The God Eater stepped in front of me and took the brunt of the hostile glare, that was previously aimed at me.  
"Where do you want to take her?"

"Train." The Dark skinned God Eater steps aside and once again reestablished eye contact to my dismay.  
"She needs it."

"Sierra needs rest and has to undergo a detailed check-up again." Brendan shields me again as I can see Shun hurrying up inside, playing his God Arc and it's casing at it's rightful place and then scurrying away. Gina on the other hand decided to stay and see how it plays out.

"Not like she'll run away from it, I'll make sure of that." Soma responds and I can't help but wince.

 **I don't want another training session from HELL!**

 **I barely survived the first one earlier... TODAY!**

"If you like glaring daggers at me, then come and do so during training." Soma grunts as he decides to step forward and grab me by the neck of my jacket.

"Aren't you two just CU~TE!" A new voice calls and I can hear Gina snicker as the pale girl steps up to us.  
"Fighting over my Sierra. Now~now, where are the manners you two?"

 **What do you mean 'Your' Sierra?! I'm DON'T belong to anyone!**

"Get lost." Soma grunts pulling me after him, not even caring for my flailing protests.

"And now your trying to monopolize my Sierra." C tut-tutted and Gina couldn't help, but start laughing.  
"Didn't your mother teach you anything?" Following the prompt the air chilled noticeably, then before anyone could say anything Soma whirled around dropping me, then pinning the pale girl by her neck into the nearest wall blindingly fast.  
"Yep, no manners at all." She smirked fearlessly and for a moment I could have almost sworn that something shifted in Soma's eye.

 **Why is she provoking him?!**

"You..." The dark skinned God Eater squeezed the word through his gritted teeth.  
"You should know better than anyone what do you say and to whom."

"Now that I got your attention. I can finally say it no?" The smirk turned into a grin as Soma let her go, though she fell to her knees as her legs were still feeling weak.  
"Sierra needs rest as was stated." When she could finally manage to stand up, she walked as close as possible to him and whispered barely audibly.  
"So do you." With that the girl decided to head out.

"You're coming with me, no exceptions." As she left, Soma once again grabbed me and pulled me away against the advice.

 **H-Hey?! Don't I get a saying in this?!**

"Soma, didn't you hear her?" Brendan spoke up, but was ignored as I was getting farther from him.  
"Soma!" The God Eater stepped up to me quickly and put a hand on the arm holding me captive.

"She needs all the training that she can get." Soma snarled practically the answer, not even being slowed down by the attempt of freeing me.  
"You've noticed it too didn't you?" He adds, but doesn't relent.  
"The Aragami are evolving once again. She lacks even the fundamentals."

"So the 'Death god' is going to train her for survival?" Gina chimes in with a small chuckle, making my captor stop dead in his tracks.  
"How very interesting."

 **I'm finding it more like, I don't know...**

 **FRIGHTENING!**

"Sierra is aware that she currently is lacking in experience." Once again Brendan tries to change the other males mind.  
"However your method isn't going to work. It's far above her level."

 **That's the understatement of the year...**

"The only way for her to learn is to die." Soma answers and starts pulling me again.  
"If the sole thing this girl is good at, then it's at dying."

 **Help me!**

I scream inwardly as I can see Brendan giving up on attempting to change his mind. Much to my despair, seemingly Gina didn't even think on even trying to help me at all as she casually went on to deposit her weapon. Her team mate did follow too, albeit very reluctantly.

...

 **I'm not going to survive this, will I?**

* * *

"When the Devil is too busy and Death's a bit too much." A singing voice started to wake me up from a rather nasty nightmare. What was the dream, don't ask me all I know is that it wasn't sun and sunshine.  
"They call me by name you C~." She continues that in that horrific tone that could even wake the dead and not just me...

 **GOD! MAKE HER STOOOOP!**

"For my special touch." The pale girl continues uninterrupted, until I got fully awake. As I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was my room, then the pale girl huddled before my terminal and typing away a storm as she continued to sing.  
"To the gentleman I'm Miss Fortune, to the ladies I'm Sir Prise, but call me by any name~ Any~ Way~ It's~ All~ The~ Same~" She tried to elongate the last lines words by her horrible sing tone to make me double over and cringe while holding my arms over my probably bleeding ears.  
"Ah Sierra, you're awake." Finally the pale girl turns to me.  
"Did you sleep well?"

 **You didn't seriously ask that question did you?**

I raise my head and stare at her in complete disbelief. Which prompts her to smirk and throw something into my lap.

"The one you've snatched from Director Schicksal broke down during yesterday's fight didn't it?" C explains as her smirk widens into a grin as she saw me flinch. As I look down I can see a tablet like the one I've sniped previously, so I take it and question her.

-What are you doing here anyways C?- When I press the key to send the message, before I could show it to her a synthesized female voice announces my question.

"Beats the whole type and show stuff, eh?"

-Well, it does. However that doesn't answer my question.- Then a thought flashes through my head.  
-I'm not paying for this, you can have it back.- I try to give it to her, but she pulls away.

"Keep it, Sierra."

-Sure, but first answer my question. Second I will not pay for it if you just say to keep it.-

"Sure, I don't mind since that just makes it easier for us to converse don't you think?" C chuckles before, the small smile forming into a smirk. One think that it gives me the impression is one of her trademark features.  
"I came here for you specially, to check on how are you doing."

-Why?- I raise an eyebrow as I try to figure out what could she even think behind that hood and mask.  
-Come to think of it, what was that whole 'I belong to YOU' crap?-

"You'll understand eventually, for now it doesn't matter. However, you should know that you have picked my interest definitely."

-I'm still not swaying that way, mind you...- I pout and can't help feeling weird in this situation.

"What do you mean by that?" C's mouth forms a small 'o' in surprise.

-I mean... Geez, you know. I don't go after girls...- Somehow it's an uncomfortable feeling just the thought of that.

"That's no problem then." The pale girl says and I blink at her stupidly.

-Wait... what?- I didn't think I can become more perplexed, but she pulls something that proves me wrong.

"No freebies." C smirks and she finally finishes the typing storm on the terminal.

-What were you doing on my terminal?- I snap out of it and see her starting to leave.  
-Come to think of it, how could YOU access it? Should it be like being able to use by me only?-

"You're going to get headaches if you try to pry into matter you shouldn't." The pale girl claims and starts singing again. To my chagrin.  
"I'm the fly in your soup. I'm the pebble in your shoe. I'm the pea bene-." To my luck I couldn't hear the rest as she steps out the door and closes it behind her. Then I turn towards the terminal with interest to check out what she had done to it. The first thing I notice is a bright red notice on screen.

'Update successful'

I blink in confusion and acknowledge the prompt, then I ran through all the details it entailed. In short, she managed to link my terminal properly to the NORN Database, furthermore allow messaging other God Eaters and have a translating feature installed. There is actually a new message blinking on top already, from none other than C.

'Before your going to start panicking on how to repay me for all this, don't worry Sierra. Let's just say I've gotten two more fish in my net instead of you. For that I am very thankful.

Oh yea, before I forget. You've been truly lucky so far, however don't let that take to your head. The worst of it is only starting now.'

"Wake up you log!" I get startled from a voice calling from the outside. One belonging to the very same person who is now officially the cause of my nightmares... Soma Schicksal.  
"Meet me down in five minutes."

-No. No... NO! NOOO!- In my frustration I type away and an emotionless tone voices my text.

"I don't know who is with you in there, however Sierra. You can't shirk from your responsibilities." The God Eater calls and starts walking away. Without any real thinking I shoot up, rush at the door with the tablet in my hand and swing it wide open to see the back of Soma.

-Who are you to tell me what I have to do?- The voice fails to convey my fury and irritation in that tone, but does a good job of repeating my sentence. This makes the dark skinned God Eater to turn around and face me.

"Do you want to die that much? Then be my guest." He stares right into my eyes, then notices me typing away.

-I'm already GOING to die you jerk. In a few years anyways, what is it to you, huh?- Since the machine was unable to convey my feelings, I decided to go natural and let my emotions flow freely on my face as I was glaring back at him.

"So that you'll live until you die." Soma turns around with a scowl.  
"You have two minutes left." Then he steps in the elevator and I almost throw the tablet to the ground in my anger.

 **THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!**

* * *

In the end I shuffled down huffing and scowling, but not really daring to defy Soma. Well, I'm still scared of him that he's going to snap and do something that I won't be able to regret later...

So it started, my... 'Call it training, but it's just a way to make me die over and over again', a series of simulations that I was trying to do my best on staying 'alive' as long as possible. It wasn't working. On top of that I was continually berated by him.

 **Way to go making someone lose confidence and start a growing hatred against you.**

It didn't matter if I did my best, I was still looked down upon. If stopped to defy him, he cranked up the difficulty by a notch I though it was impossible to do. Soma always found fault, something I bet didn't take him long or had to look hard as I am still a beginner...

* * *

-That's enough, Sierra's gotten more than enough for the day.- Finally someone came to my rescue, and for now I didn't mind that someone was C. As for me, I was trying to run away from a couple of simulated Aragami. No big deal they were just ONLY faster than me in any regards... Plus when they aren't trying to destroy each other, then I'm the one on the bottom of the food chain...

-There is no mission scheduled for her on today. Also her God Arc is still under examination.- Soma snarled an answer to her, then I 'died' again and the simulation faded.  
-Focus! They have distinct patterns each, learn to see them!- I get almost yelled at.

-Maybe you should allow her to first get used to each one separately. You're way of making her fight randomized number and type of enemies isn't exactly beginner friendly. Don't you think so?- C countered with a rather valid point, one that I fully agreed with actually.

-Like that's going to happen in real life!- Soma growl practically as he starts another simulation.  
-We don't know how fast or effetive she is able to learn the patterns on an Aragami individually. Also you do know that knowing individual patterns doesn't mean a thing as the Aragami can pop up suddenly without warning. So the best way for her to actually learn is through this way.-

-Right. But she'll just drop dead if you continue to hit her with such a hard difficulty setting. You have to reach a balance between training, torture and rest. Don't you see?- She counters trying to appeal to him.

 **I agree with C. But he's genuinely trying to kill me and not train...**

 **Well... at least these simulated enemies can't kill me...**

-Why are you here?- Soma growls at her.

-Director Schicksal wants to see Sierra.- C says, however Soma doesn't respond.

I sigh in relief as the simulation starts to fade, then a minute later or so the door or the training room opens and I can see the silhouette of the pale girl waiving at me to come. I oblige happily and get a little heart attack as Soma enters the elevator with us. Though he doesn't stop or accompany us farther than the lobby. So we head to see the Director, with a stop at my room to get the tablet. He is already sitting at the chair and reading a report as we enter, he looks up as the two of us file in.

"Sierra and Sea." His brows furrow at our sight.  
"How can I be of help?"

 **What?**

I turn towards the pale girl who closes the door and simply smirks as confusion spreads on my face.

"Director Schicksal, we've got to talk." She starts, sounding serious.  
"You've really pulled one on us, you know?"

"Stop playing around and tell me what you're after." I notice some irritation in the voice of the Director as he faces the pale girl.

"You saw the Aragami when they came over 20 years ago." She calls and I turn my gaze at her conversation partner.  
"Their types extended over the course of the years, but that's all." C stared intently and the Director frowned.

"What are you getting at?"

-I'm lost, what are you talking about C?- The machine in my hands speaks up and for a moment even the Director is surprised at that.

"You've got the recent reports didn't you Director Schicksal?" C continued with a smirk.  
"The Aragami are behaving erratically, never like before." She paused for a moment, even I could tell that she was trying to be dramatic.  
"Just like they are trying to evolve on their own. Worldwide."

"While I would like to inquire how have you gotten your hands on confidential information." He sighed as if answering to the unspoken question, then focuses his eyes on me.  
"However, what does that have to do with you two being here?"

"Aragami don't just start to evolve on their own on a worldwide scale. And we 'both' know exactly, why they don't do so on their own, now don't we?" C shakes her head with a small chuckle.  
"Or at least that was the norm up till now."

"You're point is?" The Director was getting tired of her little game, I could understand it as it was getting on my nerves too. She was trying to point us to something that neither of us were understanding.

"My point is right here." C nods towards me with her head.

-Huhh?-

"SEA! What are you after?" The Director lowered his voice.

"Congratulating you Director Schicksal, for you'll be the one to officially be the one responsible for... The end of the world." She mocked him in an equally low voice.  
"You've strung Aragami on the path of evolution, just because you've didn't listen to me in the first place."

-I'm lost. How is that related to me again?- If I'm an open book to read, at least on my expression right now a pretty big question mark can be seen. Probably.

"Would it be difficult for you to be straight for once C?" The Director was getting irritated by the pale girls attitude, and I have to admit it was starting to rub on my for similar reasons.

"Nah. There ain't enough Fc in the world for that, trust me." She gave a chuckle as her smirk widened into a grin.  
"However, drastic times call for drastic measures." She put on a fake frustrated sigh.  
"And I can make a sole excep- Oh, get that one." C calls after stopping abruptly in the middle.

-What?- I blink at her in confusion, at the sudden change. The comm on the directors desk beeped to signal an incoming message, which he decided to take. Some moon influenced conversation went on, during which the eyes of the Director first widened considerately, his gaze swiping from the grinning C to me, then back to her finally.

"Sierra, originally you were scheduled on mission only tomorrow." He said while getting up and starting to leave.  
"However, something urgent came up. You're going on this emergency mission immediately."

 **Wait... is this going to be normal?**

 **First making throwing me into the grinder with Soma, then onto some mission?**

 **What comes next? After I return, another torturous grinder or what?**

-I'm... Lost.- I admit as I stare at C hiding my pent up frustration, who was barely containing her laughter. I bet that was about me...

"Get to the lobby, that's the most important for now." She says as she leaves likewise. I scratch my head and decide to follow her into the elevator. When I arrive there Lindow, Kota and Sakuya are already assembled. The three God Eaters turn towards me and Lindow starts the briefing. Or at least I think he does that.

"Sierra, you'll be going with Sakuya. Your goal will be to eliminate the Cocoon Maidens at your designated location, however if you spot anything unusual withdraw immediately." C translates and warns me with concern.

-What do you mean unusual?- The others raise their head as the machine in my hand starts talking.

"You'll see. Just play it safe." The pale girl pressed her lips into a thin line, trying not to worry too much.

-Well... Sure, if you say so.- I shake my head, trying to make some sense as I stand before Sakuya who nods at me. The two of us go in and retrieve our God Arcs and I notice that Licca is busy preparing mines rather hastily. It doesn't take lone and I can join Sakuya at one of the jeeps, already waiting for me only. I quickly deposit Chupacabra in the back and get on the passenger seat.

Our ride doesn't take long, as for some reason Sakuya is driving like crazy. Some times I get the chills that we will crash and that's going to be our end, but we manage to get to our destination in one piece. To the city, where I first encountered the Ogretail with Lindow.

-Remember Sierra.- C's voice snaps me out of the silence that enveloped us.  
-Run if it gets dangerous.-

 **...**

 **Why is she so worried about me anyways?... Of course I'll run if it get's dangerous...**

 **Well, at least thanks to the torture I was thrown through by Soma... a 'normal' situation shouldn't be a problem for a while.**

 **Right?**

-Don't remove the core of any Aragami this time. Just help Sakuya on taking down the Cocoon Maidens, that's all you have to do.- C once again explains and I nod in agreement. Support I can do perfectly. We get out of the vehicle and get to our respective God Arcs. I noticed at the hangar that mines in a rather quickly assembled makeshift casing. I remove my Chupacabra and take my place beside the medic.

We don't have to go far until we spot the first Cocoon Maiden in the distance. It still hasn't noticed us, and Sakuya primes her sniper at the target. She releases a few quick shots, decimating it completely. The husk collapses on itself, one of the chest platings open halfways as dark smoke starts billowing out of the holes and the inside as the Aragami starts to dissipate.

-Good. Keep going, exterminate as much as you can before it shows up.- C prompts and I start to wonder.

 **What is she so cautious of?**

Sakuya calls my name as she eliminates another Maiden, this time from an offices wreckage. I quickly catch up to her, with Chupacabra held at my side. The warning of the pale girl strikes a worry into me.

 **The Aragami started to evolve once again.**

 **Something that has to do with me apparently.**

 **Something dangerous is around here, and in order to hinder it we need to take out the Maidens.**

"Sierra!" Sakuya pushed me aside, just in time when a streak of purple laser pierced the place where I was standing a second ago. I quickly look up and notice the smoking remains of a Maiden not that far from me, that wasn't there a moment before. Like it popped out of the ground while I wasn't looking.

-Careful Sierra! You probably didn't know, but the Aragami are born from the Earth itself... always be vigilant there is no telling what, when and where pops up.- C advises me once again and I nod in agreement.  
-However don't freak out or anything, it's not like an Ouroboros will suddenly jump you.- She laughs at it, though I don't really understand what is so funny about it or what is an Ouro...thingie anyways.  
-There are rules to how Aragami spawn actually, but I'm not going to bore you with the details, you know.-

 **Uhm... Okay?**

 **Why do I have the feeling it's actually a pretty big thing she just casually dismissed?**

A roar shocked me out of thinking. One that I never heard before. Wait no, I heard something similar before. So it's not completely unfamiliar, it's almost like that of an Ogretail's. As Sakuya and me try to pinpoint the origin of the roar, in the distance a Maiden screams in pain. Followed by disgusting guttural sounds as we can hear the unknown Aragami ripping apart it's victim.

-Get out of there! NOW!- C yells into my ears, well I think into the mic she is holding as they are transmitted through the earpieces so it technically does count as yelling into my ear no?

Sakuya calls for me as well and we start our withdrawal. Something burst through the wall of the church nearby us and we can see what gave off the roar earlier. It was an Ogretail, well almost. It was slimmer by quite a margin, the neck and tail both longer also. It's skull was also different, instead of the white usual design it bore a resemblance to the Maidens shell and the tail looked like the lower end of the cocoons shell.

-I SAID RUN DAMMIT!- C yells again as the changed Ogretail turns to us. Sakuya aims and fires a quick shot, but the Aragami bats it away with it's tail. Then it lets loose a mighty roar while raising it's tail high and priming it on us. The end of the tail parts and numerous small tubes appear, just like on the head of a Maiden.

 **This doesn't look good...**

Energy starts gathering inside end of the tail, however Sakuya doesn't miss the chance to fire upon the beast. However the Aragami raised it's armored skull into the path of the laser to block the shot while it became ready to unleash his charge. When it fired, a handful of light streaks erupted from it pelting our location.

Sakuya quickly stood before me to take the brunt of the shots, however they still pierced through her and hit me albeit with a weakened force, only forcing me to stagger and fall back. She screamed in pain as the damage was traversing throughout her body, yet she remained still. Defiantly standing in the way of the mutated Aragami and protecting me while she was able to do so.

The only problem was that the medic could barely stand still, she was swaying back and forth on the verge of collapsing both physically and I could tell that it took a lot of her out to even stay conscious. I looked down on my hand and then gripped the handle of my God Arc, squeezing it with all my might.

-Sierra. You have to stand your ground.- with a grave voice, C spoke up. I could hear in her voice that something wasn't right.  
-Remove it's core. You have to.- I could hear in her voice a trace of pain and sadness.

 **Make up your mind dammit.**

 **However, if I don't try to take it on both me and Sakuya will die and that's not something I want to do.**

I grinned nervously as the Aragami roared. The tubes started to shine once again as the same laser attack was being charged. I bolted forward, ignoring the pain of where the laser shots struck me. Ignoring the fatigue that I had assembled in the last few days, blocking out everything that wouldn't help me in an way to take that damn Aragami down.

I held Chupacabra in front of me and slightly pointing it downward as I was charging my target when the attack completed and discharged. With a quick twist I formed my God Arc back into it's pole form and vaulted over the laser sheaf by thrusting the end of it into the ground. Between me and Sakuya the ground was pelted by the strike, but left both of us completely unharmed.

The mutated Ogretail started to spin around, trying to swipe me out of the air with it's tail. I managed to lower my altitude by returning Chupacabra into it's compact form and the heavy body part zipped past me grazing my left arm and hurling me away. Although I managed to survive the initial attack, the follow-up of it hit me full. I landed awkwardly, pain arcing through my left side as I collided with the ground and rolled a few times.

The pain was dizzying me and I could hear the roar, and the thundering footsteps of the approaching beast. When I looked up the silhouette of the Aragami was only a blur, I couldn't even know how far it was from me and I had only a single thing left to try. It would take too long to switch my God Arc into it's weapon form and then into the pincer. So I will have to resort to the same thing when it first malfunctioned.

 **Oh well, what's the worst that can happen.**

 **Dying, right?**

I manage to stand up with a weary grin, my eyesight being somewhat more clear than before. I could see the damn beast charging right at me and the only thing that popped into my mind was that it's considerately slower than a regular one. Though it does sport a tougher hide in return along with an empowered ranged attack.

I shake my head trying to clear away the dizzyness, not like it worked though. So I lift the compact weapon form before me, when I feel a shot strike me from behind enveloping me in a green, soothing light. As the energy of the recovery forced it's way throughout my body I could feel some of my strength return. I didn't dare to look back at Sakuya who probably used the last of her energy to help me in this moment.

 **Really now... All this pressure on my shoulders...**

Before the Aragami could get into range, I lunged forward. My sudden action forced the beast to act, and it tried to bite on me with it's powerful jaws. Which wasn't hard to evade, as the beast was slower compared to a regular one and I manage to slip by easily. While it was recovering from the failed attack I've thrust my Chupacabra forward with the left and used the right to transform it into the pincer like form.

With an eerie howl my weapon once again came to life as it tried to skip the transformation of the pole form and dug into the body of the mutated Ogretail. Immediately pain assaulted me, but on a completely different level than from before. With my already exhausted body I couldn't take that strain added and must have blacked out for some time.

Because the next thing I recalled was an even greater pain in my left side, that and shortly after all over my body as I was sent first flying and landed ungracefully on the ground. It didn't really give me any solace, that I heard the crunching noise coming from nearby me signaling that my God Arc was busy devouring the core of the Aragami.

 **Victory!**

Was my last though before my consciousness faded.


	11. Crocodile Two

Crocodile Two  
============

It's here.

The pain.

 **I'm... Still alive, huhh?**

 **While they say, that what doesn't kill you makes stronger...**

 **I have to concur, as in my case it makes me a cripple...**

Something is writhing within me, as weird as it sounds. Stirring, shifting, whirling inside. Tearing me asunder again and again, only to piece it together and repeat the whole cycle. It's horrible... And here I though Soma's training session was hell itself... Heh...

 **Make it stop already.**

I can't help, but wince as it continues not heeding my weak plea.

 **MAKE IT STOOOOP!**

* * *

Another nightmare, which I'm awoken with a jolt. I'm... somewhere, in a bed and... someone's life is scarred until his or her demise, seeing as my clothes were changed and stuff...

 **What? It's not pretty, at least the state my body is in... You know... Oracle Cell infection and stuff...**

Not counting my stupidity, my entire body is in tatters, my eyes so heavy I can't even begin to muster strength to open them. If it weren't for the searing pain on my left and the scary numbness on my right side of the body, I would have probably joked away my situation with a 'Did someone see the number of that building that hit me?'.

 **Wait, does this count?**

 **I mean I did bring it up, on not bringing it up?**

I try to shake my head, but couldn't even move my body. Well doesn't matter, at least I can't be screaming off my lungs with the absence of working vocal cords, still fear started to creep into my mind. The source of it was the sensation in my body, or it's lack in a part of it.

 **Doesn't matter now... So I wonder, if I still have my arms or not.**

Trying to stir again, doesn't really work. I hiss mentally as pain erupts from my left and in response to that I wince... Which I shouldn't have done as it only brings more of the pain and I can't stop, but to scream soundlessly into the world.

"Didn't knew you're a masochist, Sierra." The mocking voice of C pulls me back from even trying another attempt on moving.  
"Before you start wondering, you're back at the Branch." Then with a snicker she add, and I don't realize why she did that until finishing her next sentence.  
"In the medical ward."

 **Great...**

I try to form a grimace, but pain stops me from doing so. Although that doesn't stop the pale girl from laughing at me, which stops abruptly and I can feel her sitting on the side of the bed I'm laying in.

"You did good." Is all she mutters and silence fells on the both of us. It takes a while for me to register she had left and I didn't even notice it.

* * *

I wake up after another nightmare with a start, feeling even worse than yesterday. Or at least I think that was from yesterday, my body is still too weak to move without a painful reaction so I give up on that.

"At least you're learning." C chuckles nearby me.

 **Is she some sort of a ghost? Vanishing or appearing without notice, or what?**

"Sakuya is already running missions with Lindow since the last week." I can hear some sort of a clicking and clattering noise as she is probably fumbling with something in her hands.

 **What?!**

 **Ah, right... I forgot, Irregular and stuff.**

"Both of you had gotten pretty banged up after the encounter with the Cocoon Tail... However unlike you, Sakuya has a strengthened body of a God Eater and she recovered in a few days." C starts her explanation and I can't wonder how the hell does a name for a monster like that come from. Was it because it was a mixture of the Ogretail and the Cocoon Maiden?  
"Though you don't have to worry about meeting any of those any more." Her voice turns grim, recalling the beast we've faced.  
"Yeah... You did good." The girl stands up, placing her hand on my forehead, repeating herself before leaving.  
"You did good."

 **Uhm... What?**

* * *

The days pass, I'm not getting any better at all and interestingly only C comes to see me when I'm awake, to much of my annoyance I sleep a lot. Mostly because of my weakened body, but also because I can't get a good amount of rest because of those damn nightmares. Something doesn't let me sleep normally, and I don't know what...

 **Drives me crazy.**

"Sierra..." One of the days the pale girl starts talking, well most of the time she is silent even when present, so I'm turning my full attention to her.  
"I'm... sorry..." She sighs, then stops.  
"Get better soon, I'll get you answers later." With that she leaves.

* * *

Days turn into weeks. A month. Then two. It's been close to three months, since I've been incapacitated and rendered a semi-permanent guest of the medical ward. The time I've spent lying around, combined with the amount of damage my body accumulated debilitated my body beyond my belief. While I could open my eyes after a few days and relief swept over me that I still had my arms, my body could still barely move. Although some of it started to recover over the next two very slowly passing weeks... Well, things changed. Drastically...

I can't get it out of my head, that day on the second week when the Director stopped by, to tell me. I recalled the even multiple times a day, still hung up on it...

* * *

"Sierra, good." The Director steps into the room, his voice unreadable. However, I can feel it. Something big will happen.  
"You're awake." He notices a chair nearby and decides to sit on it.  
"Here." I get a tablet handed to me and I recognize it's the one C gave me, the only with the voice module.

-I'm in it deep, huh?- Although my left hand is a little shaky and causes me some pain, I manage to tap in my question in a short amount of a time.

"You're in..." The Director looked like he was in a battle of searching for words, when he finally spoke up.  
"Quarantine." His head dropped with a sigh, something was weighing on his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry." Blue eyes met mines and I could read some of his genuine feelings from them.

-Figures.- I nod in understanding.  
-Why else would only C come to see me, while everyone else doesn't come. Albeit I wonder, why was she allowed in here if this is a quarantine?-

"Because we've gotten the antibody from her. Which..." The mans voice trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts.

-Well... Director Schicksal.- I start typing a bit hesitantly and he turns towards me.  
-Seeing as I've gotten my first visitor outside of C, does that mean the quarantine is lifted?-

"Not quite, you'll have to stay until you manage to recover. Then the rehabilitation of you will commence."

-It's about my arms, right?- I turn my gaze towards my right which is still unresponsive, while holding up my left.

"Yes." The Director frowns.  
"There is also the matter with your God Arc and..." He hesitates for a moment before continuing.  
"Your infection has... changed."

-How exactly?- Somehow I'm getting a rather frightened feeling, something happened and I bet that I won't like the answer to that.

"Let's take things in order then." The Director sighed and fixated his gaze on my eyes. A sudden chill ran down my spine.  
"We had to operate on you, to remove your God Arc from your..." He stops for a moment, to correct himself.  
"Your Chupacabra was fusing with your hand and in generally... you, Sierra."

-So...- I blink, trying to comprehend what was just said.  
-I'm not feeling my right arm because, it's not mine anymore or what?- My gaze sweeps over it, however it looks normal. Nothing out of the ordinary, for my eyes at least. Not counting the fact that I can't move it at all.

"It's not like that." C's voice comes from the door and we both turn towards her as the pale girl steps in.  
"You see Sierra, you became the owner of an Irregular God Arc while you also possessed a slowly acting, yet lethal infection. When your Chupacabra tried to merge with you, a far larger amount of Oracle Cells flowed into your body and started to change your cellular structure." She walks towards the Director and whispers something into his ears, the man eyes her for a moment then leaves.  
"Which interestingly enough would have made you more like a regular God Eater in the first place."

-Would... So what did it do me then? Come on tell me! This is nerve-wrecking!-

"You've been attacked by the Cocoon Tail before you could remove the core of that Aragami. Granted that very attack let you draw the core out so the beasts body collapsed back into a pool of Oracle Cells it didn't came without a price." She sat down the chair the Director occupied some minute before her, facing towards me with a serious face. Well at least that is what I could feel, as most of her face is covered up anyways.  
"A secondary infection contacted you from the Cocoon Tail, as it struck you on your left shoulder. Your system in order to counteract the sudden invading Oracle Cells did something unthinkable in normal circumstances. Fusing your cells with your God Arc to mitigate the effects of a secondary infection."

-So? Speak english damn it!-

"In short? You're body contains more Oracle Cells than a regular God Eater now, though we don't know yet how it will affect you in the future."

-So why the quarantine then?- I bring up something that the Director revealed before.

"In normal circumstances, should an event transpire like with you, Sierra... A God Eater would turn into a Deusphage." C exhaled slowly. The name she spoken sounded rather ominous, giving me an uncomfortable feeling.  
"A monstrous Aragami that even the most skilled God Eaters would have problems on dealing with, as it's practically invulnerable."

-I'm turning into a monster?- My eyes widen with shock.

"No." The pale girls head slumps in defeat.  
"You're turning into something that this world isn't ready." She stands up pulls back her hood, underneath it I can see her features. Her braided hair just as earlier I saw glimpses of it is blue-ish. What really got my attention wasn't the dark mask that covered most of her face upwards from her mouth, but rather two things. Two grey horns sprouting from her head, arcing forward in a slight arc.  
"Something... like me eventually."

-What, are you?- Now I understood why she could take so much punishment, the strange skin color.  
-What's under your mask?-

"That's not something for you to know." With that C pulls the hood back on to hide her features and leaves the room.  
"What you only need to know Sierra, is that you'll become something more than any human or Aragami can ever be." She calls back from the door before closing it.

* * *

Until the end of my confinement, aside from the one time the Director came by only C visited as usual. Though I tried to get more out of her, she clamped up with a scowl. In the end I gave up trying to get anything out of the pale girl and focused on getting better. Since as it was pointed out by her, I'm still a God Eater.

Well, an Irregular still. While these months slowly trickled away during my rehabilitation, C informed me of the changes that happened to me. First and foremost, I'm still as fragile as ever. There are two major changes to me, one of them is my arms. The left arm, which suffered the most due to the multiple simultaneous infections became rather sensitive to Oracle Cells. In fact, for some weird reason I could tell whenever a God Eater was nearby.

I would feel a tingling sensation arcing throughout my left arm as I got closer to the source, which was rather weird and took a rather long time to get used to. My right arm on the other hand, regained the ability to move just like before however it felt to me lifeless. Like it was something completely alien to me.

Also, both of my arms diverged in color from my normal skin color in patches and spots, which made me look like some victim of a foreign disease. Well, technically I was with the Oracle Cell infections and stuff. Anyways, my left turned white-ish. Not as much as C, who is completely pale white, but rather in the middle of a healthy skin color and grey-ish white. On the other hand, my right arms skin was covered in a pitch black materia. Very much like my Chupacabra.

The second change was my hearing and sight had improved, though I found out that my sense of taste and touch degraded in that matter. The last visual changes I've gone through was that the inner purplish circle of my eyes expanded greatly. Now they covered the inner half of my iris, giving it a very unnatural sight. Then there was my hair, which was originally golden-red, but now had here and there completely white stripes mixed in. Which, I have to admit looked cool in contrast to the other changes.

* * *

 **FINALLY!**

I've cheered mentally, as I got the date of being released in two days. I've had more than enough of sitting around and doing nothing, but physical excercise or scanning the NORN Database for anything and everything. I did gather any and as much info on Aragami that I could possible get a hold of, and to be honest I kinda was waiting the oncoming missions or even the 'Hell training' with Soma.

C walked in, seeing me grin like some mad man in my solitude and raised an eyebrow, but didn't follow up with anything snarky. I noticed her only when she stepped forward and handed me something small, black and curved. I blink at her, still unused to how can she sneak around that much, where as I pretty much can feel the presence of everyone else through my left arm.

"Put it on." She gestures to the side of her head.  
"I've modified an ear piece, although it's not perfect yet." With a smile she nodded and I've put the thing on. The small device then clamped on my ear and I raised my arm in surprise trying to remove it, but the pale girl stopped me from doing so. Then she spoke in moonies and sometime later the device on my ear used the same electronic female voice my tablet sounds to form a sentence.  
-Not! You do not need to keep it, just fix itself.-

As I stare at her in confusion, C couldn't help but laugh.  
"Well, figures. It's not perfect." She shook her head and pointed towards the small device.  
"It's a translator, sort of... What I said was 'No! You don't have to be vary of it, it is just fixing its position.' Or at least that's how you translate it anyways normally."

-Thanks C.- I take out the tablet to answer her.  
-This still beats blinking stupidly while the moonies is going on.-

"I've got to finish the translation program before it becomes reliably usable, so if you excuse me. I've got some work to do." Once again I get left alone, but this time I didn't notice it. Already browsing the NORN Database once more and getting myself signed up in advance for a training mission. Even if that definitely will be with Soma...

* * *

 **Okay, I've been released finally!**

After returning to my room and depositing the tablet, I head down to the lobby. I head down the stairs to check in with Hibari, when I notice Sakuya is there and watching something on the TV intently. I walk closer and pick up the translation of my new gadget.  
-Fenrir draw attention to increase the supply, strengthen your defenses and increase the uptake.- I grimace upon hearing the translation and shake my head.

 **Translator? ... More like trans-failer.**

Sakuya notices me, just as the broadcast ends and walks to me. I do have to admit, she is looking still as good as before we got into that trouble months back. I so do envy a God Eaters regenerative capabilities...  
-...They do not applaud win meet.- I catch the latter end of her sentence, but it's not like I can really make out anything from it so I just smile at her and nod. The medics voice turns more silent as she continues in a sad tone.  
-But, uh ... try not to take yourself too, right? After all ... the greatest of God Eater die young ...- Well this almost even made sense now.

-So, I will have a long life. Are you trying to say?- My translator, I mean trans-failer decided to decode also Lindow's words as he neared us scratching the side of his head with his right arm.

-As usual hours of executors?- I can't stop, but smile at the constant failures of the device on my ears. Although, it does sorta help me in piecing together what is going on around me.

-Of course, because I am the executive.- He says with a emphasis on the latter part, well at least in moonies trying to joke it away if I understand it correctly.  
-All right, you guys have a fun day.- He turns towards me and back to Sakuya as he starts a debriefing.  
-Today we'll be three of us. I front, rear Sakuya.- To this the medic responds with a 'Roger.', then our leader turns to me.  
-Sierra, do not force yourself. In turn, bring your best.-

I nod in understanding, well I don't know if they know I can sort-of understand them, but whatever. Lindow's phone beeps and he pulls it out. Both him and Sakuya look a bit grim as he surveys the message he had gotten.

-Any else?- Sakuya questions and our leader looks up with a 'hmm'.

-Well, uh ... Do not die, right?- He adds with a smile.

-Thank you for your very thorough precepts, Big Boss.- Sakuya responds with a joking tone. Lindow simply shakes his head in turn. The three of us then walk up the stairs in order to prepare for the coming mission.

 **Well... I can't say I'm not getting pumped.**


	12. Glow of Prestige

Glow of Prestige  
==============

"Awww~." I heard the voice of C and turned towards her, as she stepped in from the entrance of the hangar, looking toward the elevator.  
"Aren't you going to have a tearful goodbye with your lover?" She teased someone inside of the lift.

 **What's she planning?**

 **OH... God, don't tell me.**

"If I were you..." The sliding door of the elevator opened and a rather angry Soma stepped out, his eyes throwing sparks that even thunderstorms could have been jealous of.

"If I were you, I would have sworn my eternal lov-ck-." C couldn't finish the mocking sentence, as the dark skinned God Eater stepped in close, reaching out with his right arm and grabbing the pale girl by the neck, finally lifting off the ground, then slamming her into the wall behind her with enough force that cracks appeared on it.

"SOMA!" Lindow raised his voice stepping in, however Soma halted him by raising his free hand and turning back to his captive.

"Not. A. Word. More." He seethed through tightly quenched teeth, glaring into the smirking girls obscured face.  
"Understand me, Nova?"

"Ooo~h! Are you threatening me?" C's smirk turned into a malicious grin as she leaned closer to his captor, despite the amount of power he was exerting over her, opting to whisper into his ear something in a different language. Something that my trans-failer could still get a hold on, albeit barely.  
-If I were you suddenly do not detract from the conclusions of time before, certainly not a lack of knowledge as yours. Bro.- As usual, what my small machine returned into my ear wasn't entirely comprehensive. However what followed her whisper was something even more shocking, as the dark skinned God Eater not only let her go suddenly, but even looked like he jumped back a step from her.

 **What the Hell?**

"Anyways, Grumpy-Pants. Don't you have something to deliver, hmm?" C continued in her mocking tone, seeing as how the gaze of the God Eaters focused on her again, then back to Soma who reached into his pocket with a grunt, pulling out a small canister and throwing it to Sakuya. Then he turned around without a word and got back into the elevator, however before the door could shut completely the girl didn't hold back another verbal abuse.  
"Don't worry Grumspter. You'll have your chance of a heated confession to my Sierra later, she won't be running from you." At the pale girls sentence, I could literally feel the air chill and from inside the lift a powerful crash came and for a moment the servo motors of the old transportation device gave up their ghost, before whirring back to life and continuing on.

 **Do you get some sort of twisted pleasure from getting on the nerves of others?**

 **And since when did I belong to you?**

-I'd like to see if my team does not annoying.- I heard Lindow's call being translated as C now faced him, still bearing a smug smirk.

-You do not realize how their actions conflict. Just help him.- The pale girl answered, and now Sakuya stepped in front of her.

-But not to annoy intentionally. Already what are you again?- The medic questioned, however with a small chuckle C only shook her head, before leaving through the entrance of the hangar.

 **I bet she is amused that her trans-failer is confusing me just as much, as it helps to get me some understanding...**

-Sierra, go.- Lindow's call is translated and I follow him along with Sakuya into the hangar to recover our God Arcs.

 **Oh... I almost forgot.**

I wasn't the only one who changed. Most basically, because some of my changes originated from Chupacabra, therefore my God Arc had gone through a change as well. From it's previous three staged form, it shifted into a singular one with a length of two meters. My weapon turned into something, that reminded me of a lance, one that the knights of old times used in their jousting duels.

The majority of my lance was still the pitch black matter, however the grip around the red bracelet and the part that was near the tip had white impurities mixed into here and there seemingly randomly. I sighed thinking, that somehow my own infection had spread onto my weapon and in turn changed it.

Another change was that I noticed a fixed God Arc case rooted firmly in place, instead of the carryable one. C did inform me previously, this was deemed fit because I'm an irregularity, the loss of my previous weapon case was quite problematic. I was instead given two packs of capsules, which I have to periodically inject into the bracelet on my weapon to keep it in control.

 **Which is actually just a minor problem, until something major rears it's ugly head and all Hell breaks loose.**

Much to my annoyance, not only the form, but also the weight of my God Arc changed too. Changed as in it became freaking heavy. With a grunt, I managed to lift it up to my shoulder and steady it there as I marched after my two team mates. The short walk till the jeep exhausted me greatly, I even had to stop once shortly before as I had to rest. This didn't miss the attention of Sakuya, who was looking worried. Lindow also noticed it, however neither of them intervened to help me.

 **Well, yeah. They can't afford to babysit me anyways. Plus I do have a feeling that this mission will be make or break...**

Lindow drives off as I get into the back and we drive off toward our destination. A quarter hour passes or so, when Sakuya finally speaks.

-Do you think it's a good idea, Lindow?- She inquires, holding the cartridge in her hands.  
-Are you sure it must be forced into this?- A worried expression is visible on her face.  
-Because, if there is a place ... Then ... You ...-

-I'll do what my duty. You do know it.- Lindow reached out and put his right on the medics shoulder encouragingly.  
-Well, I should not be worried about Sierras. Smile a little, if you break down in front of the mission so do not be surprised if something goes wrong.-

-Yes. You're right. Keep your head up.- Sakuya forced a smile on her and the silence consumed us again.

 **I get the feeling I'm in it deep if they are so concerned about me.**

 **And it's a bad feeling at that.**

-Hello Sierra.- My earpiece went off, as Brendan joined in the channel to greet me.  
-I'll be here to relay the briefing to you, as well as help you understand what orders you might get during the mission.-

 **Wouldn't it be easier to brief me while we were back at the base?**

-First, as you probably noticed this mission will be to measure if you are still up for being a God Eater, or not.- He sighed then continued with a slightly dejected voice.  
-Don't misunderstand me, or any of us as your position is rather... precarious. Don't be alarmed, even if you do not fulfill your position as a God Eater, you won't be abandoned and your medical expenses will be paid for.-

 **Great... So I'm stuck as a lab rat either way...**

-Now, let's simply brief you first. The current mission will be to remove as many Ogretails as possible from the target area. The reason for this is twofold. First as you know probably, seeing as how intensively you're diving in the NORN Database regularly, the most numerous Aragami type out there are the Ogretails.- His voice a bit trailed off as he recalled my habit of scouring the network, which made him sound like he was a bit shamed to add that part, or reveal that I'm being monitored. Not like it matters if they do or do not.  
-The second is a major actually. The incident which almost crippled you, was because of an Aragami mutation what we decided to call Cocoon Tail. While there weren't any sightings of that creature, or any other Ogretail variants for that matter. However, the HQ decided that it is better to prevent such an occurrence, than let it happen again.-

-Tell Sierra to get ready. During the period of time until she recovered from the Aragami strengthened.- Lindow informed Brendan, who hummed in agreement.

 **Well, here comes the real deal and not what the trans-failer produces.**

-Lindow just reminded me to warn you. While you were in the medical ward, a lot of time passed. Aragami continuously strengthen and you might find the tactics that you could employ against them might not work this time. Adding to that, your God Arc has changed, you need to be really careful on how you conduct your mission.- The line terminated at the end, to signal that the briefing is done. So in turn I decided to prepare myself mentally for the oncoming mission.

 **Right... Make or break as I thought...**

* * *

Our destination was in the large factory grid, somewhere near the place where I had the fortune to meet Soma and Eric. Before we stopped Lindow drove in large circles, as if looking for something. Even Sakuya was busy searching the surrounding and I was getting interested as we found nothing.

-Be prepared, do not like it. Too quiet.- Lindow said when we finally get out of the vehicle and grabbed our respective weapons. Lindow pulled out his phone and called.  
-We arrived, but the place is empty. What do the radar recordings?- He called and listened to the answer for some time.  
-Come on, is not far away.- He broke into a light sprint and decided to head north, Sakuya following him in an equal tempo.

 **H-HEY! I can't run with this!**

I grumble inwardly as I follow them with my dead weight of a God Arc. By the time they stop, the two are already only visible on the distance as a small speck. As I have to conserve enough of my stamina to be combat ready, our distance was like two kilometers or so.

 **Just great...**

By the time I catch up to them, I figured out how to keep myself in momentum and still balance the damn Chupacabra on my shoulder. I stop near them as Lindow raises his arm and motions to come closer. That is when I see what the two of them were observing. Just a short while in front of them was a small cliff, underneath it there were a couple of Aragami engaged in combat.

Two Ogretails were still standing, not counting the many bodies laying around in the process of decaying. Against them was a Gboro-Gboro. It had taken numerous injuries, spikes protruding from an equal amount of wounds, but was still more than a match for the two worn down smaller beasts. One of the Ogretails charged forward, while the other raised it's tail to launch a volley of spikes.

Similarly the Gboro lunged forward, with it's huge mouth agape and biting down on the charging Ogretail. It didn't care as the spikes struck it's hide and ripped an enormous chunk out of the small Aragami's body. The Gboro gobbled part down hastily, then lowered it's head and aimed the nasal cannons at the lone remaining target.

 **Uhm... Why aren't Lindow and Sakuya taking action?**

-Sierra, the missions goal has changed.- Brendan suddenly alerted me.  
-The target now is the Gboro-Gboro. While it did reduce greatly the number of the Ogretails in this region consideratably, it's still a threat. Lindow and Sakuya will support you.-

 **Oh, I see now...**

By the time he finished talking, the Aragami took down it's sole remaining opponent and was busy eating it's corpse. Seeing as how it was distracted, I decided to go in and my teammates followed closely behind me. Preparing a preemptive action, I've raised my weapon high and pulled the end of the grip, to activate my God Arcs monstrous form.

...

Which didn't came. At all. I looked at Lindow with a puzzled expression, then tried again. To no avail. He scratched his head and I've tried to twist the grip this time, maybe that will work. Nothing.

...

 **Uhm, so... Now what? I can't seem to use it to eat into the Aragami.**

 **Oh wait, now it's not a useless rod anymore.**

So, I decided to raise it for to strike and looked at Lindow again to see if he is ready. He nodded and I plunged my Chupacabra into the back of the Gboro. It pierced the skin fairly easily, penetrating almost almost a half arms length and triggering a violent reaction. The Aragami spun around, with my God Arc still embedded into it's back and stared at me.

 **Come to think of it... Maybe I should have pulled it out...**

I grin nervously at the bloody knife like teeth in front of me, when Lindow steps forward and slams his chainsaw-blade into the side of the Gboro's head. Soon after that the sound of a shot rings and a volley of lasers strike the back-fin of the Aragami. As Lindow follows up his attack with a spin and a downward strike at the left fin-like arms, Sakuya perforates the back-fin until a part of it tears off.

This makes the Gboro emit a savage roar and jump back, lowering it's head and fixing the cannon right at us. Finally managing to snap out of it, I dart towards it shortly behind, Lindow before the beast can fire off one of the many possible type of water bullets. While still running, Lindow calls upon the predatory form of his God Arc and as soon he gets into range and tears into the damaged left appendage.

As I circle around him, I quickly step up on the back of the Gboro and grab the handle of Chupacabra, I want to pull it out, but it's lodged in deep and doesn't move. So I brace myself with both feet and grab onto the handle with both of my arms and start to pull, when the Aragami lunges forward. The sudden acceleration does help me to remove my weapon, but without a foothold I fell clumsily to the ground on my back.

Sakuya fires at the rampaging Gboro, pelleting it's body with numerous laser shots until it collapses. Lindow uses that chance to rush in, lifting his weapon his and smashing down on the cannon of the Gboro. While the first strike does nothing, he continues to do so with fervor. After a few strikes cracking sounds come and by the time I manage to get on my feet the major part of the cannon is already broken down.

With a furious roar, the Aragami lowers it's head to fire at us again and Lindow easily steps aside and prepares to unleash the predator form once more. I can see in the distance Sakuya consuming an O-Ampule and she raises her God Arc once more waiting until the restorative effect of the medicine ends. A huge watery spray erupts from the broken nasal-cannon, but without it being complete it is no danger to us and I casually stride through it with weapon held at the ready.

As Lindow plunges his God Arc at the left limb, I decide to use my Chupacabra as a pin and stake the right fin to the ground. As the Gboro tries to trash around, it finds itself unable to move as the right fin is unmoving, while the left one became unusable. Sakuya finishes it off with another shower of lasers.

After the Gboro doesn't move any more, Lindow walks to me with a smile and puts his right palm on my head, mouthing something that vaguely resembles 'Good Job.', so I smile back at him nod. As he returns to the slowly decaying body to extract the core, Brendan calls me on my earpiece.

-Nice work Sierra. It seems, that your Chupacabra underwent more changes than before.- The supportive God Eater humms and I can hear him tap away as he records more information.  
-While you aren't able to change your weapons form, it gained a powerful piercing capability in the current form. Also, when you return to the Branch, hand over your God Arc to Licca. She came up with an idea to lengthen the grip, so you'll be able to use it like a spear, making you able to grab it with both of your hands.-

...

 **Why didn't they do it earlier?**

-And if you wonder why wasn't it performed already, a shipment of the required Oracle Cells for your God Arc just came in recently.- Brendan chuckles, and I wonder how did he know what I was thinking.  
-Return to Lindow and Sakuya, report back as soon as possible. You have another mission coming up with Soma and Lindow.- The line terminates and I stare ahead blankly.

 **With the walking DEATH himself?**

My shoulder slumps dejectedly as Lindow calls for me to go. I start with a slow stride, but when he hurries me up I get my pace together and join up with the other two.

 **Figures... Oh well, let's get it over with fast.**

* * *

The trek back went away silently and uneventful. While Sakuya went to give a report and Lindow parked the jeep, I went to search for Licca. She had already prepared the change of the grip and gestured for me to lay my weapon on a table. As she worked on it, a voice startled me from behind.

"So, you're not entirely dead weight." Soma used that as a greeting, or at least I presumed.  
"On the next mission, you'll be the vanguard and your goal will be to take down as many Aragami as possible." He then started to brief me with a scowl.  
"Get some winter clothes, we're going to the mountains. Our targets will be Zygote's and Cocoon Maiden's." Soma then glared at me and I couldn't help, but take a step back.  
"What are you waiting for? Get a move on." He announced it with a low growl and I darted off to my room.

By the time I returned, Chupacabra had been outfitted with a lengthened grip making it's total length from tip to the end close to 3 meters. Licca was in that moment administering one of the pacifying canisters, when I stepped in. As she finished, she nodded to me and I took it and walked out of the hangar.

"Did you have your beauty sleep too?" Soma snarled from inside a heli, that was prepared for us.  
"Get in, don't let me repeat myself."

 **Great...**

 **I hope he's not going to kick me out again...**

With a sour face, I got inside and sat down at the side of the door, right across the dark skinned God Eater. Without any further ado, the aerial transport lifted off. What was more than annoying, the silence that befell us. Soma had donned a rather angry expression, I was unable to speak anyways and Lindow was at the front, but with him not able to speak with me he didn't even bother trying.

In the end, I used the flight time to recall how the Zygote's and the Cocoon Maiden's were in combat. By the time we arrived at our destination, I concluded that a much harder time will befall me that it was previously with my forceps-like Chupacabra as a combat form. While I'll have a range advantage over both targets, I won't be able to sever their parts with ease like before.

"Aim for their weak spots." Soma grunted as he stood up after we landed.  
"Destroy their cores with a single strike." He reminded me on something we talked about in one of our training sessions.

* * *

"NO!" Soma's voice boomed from the speakers.  
"Sierra, you're doing it all wrong!" He called and I fumed.

 **Yeah, they why don't you show it to me how it's done?**

"While it is good, that your God Arc can dismember an Aragami. That's just more hassle than anything. Always aim to destroy in a single strike. It doesn't matter if the core gets damaged or outright destroyed. They will be used to bolster the Anti-Aragami Wall and as a supply to the Aegis Project."

 **So, will you go on with your monologue already? I want to know where the weak points are!**

"Usually an Aragami has a weak point in one of two locations." Soma then must have done something, as the simulator changed and a video started playing back, projected in the area. It was depicting a God Eater facing an Ogretail, with a rather large blade similar in size to what the dark skinned God Eater is using.  
"The most common is somewhere below the head." As the video played, the God Eater swung his weapon in a wide arc and teared off a large amount of the Aragamis head revealing a cracked core underneath the gory destruction, where Soma paused the video for a few seconds.

After a short while a new one started, this time versus a Cocoon Maiden. There was the same guy in the video, who easily avoided both the laser shots and the spike attacks, then with a single swipe it destroyed the top section of the Aragami. As the two half outer layers opened, from the inside the core became visible, where Soma paused the playback for a short while.  
"And as you can see, the other common variation is at the center of their bodies. While there are exceptions, you'll find the core in one of two locations."

* * *

As I finished recalling, we landed with the heli. Soma already outside, I bet he jumped out before we landed again. Lindow gestured for me to come so, I grabbed my Chupacabra and followed.

 **So, I'll just have to make a good angled jab and destroy the core.**

 **Let's see how I can handle that, then.**

"There appears to be some of them fighting uphill." Soma said as he and Lindow waited for me to stand beside them.  
"Hope you didn't forget your lessons with me." He glared at me and I shook my head vehemently.  
"Good, head in. We'll be right behind you."

 **That's what I'm afraid of actually...**

Nevertheless, walking up the slope I spotted several Zygote's flying around, periodically swiping down and striking something or performing various wind of poison blasts on their targets. In return volleys of purple lasers or at time spikes erupted as they have gotten too close to their opponents.

I've spotted 3 Zygote's and 3 Maidens still fighting, some of them already out of the picture on an almost flat surface as I gotten to the top. There was one of the flying Aragami nearby me, so naturally it became my very first target. While it wasn't easy, I've ran at the Zygote and readied myself for a jumping strike.

The Aragami spotted me and turned with a scream. Immediately the two others also faced me, but by then I've already stabbed the one in front of me, which fell to the ground. One of the other Zygote's had been shot down from the sky by the Maiden's as the other one rushed at me. The one struck by me still squirmed, so I've decided to grab onto the handle of Chupacabra with both of my hands and used it as a leverage.

I flipped the body of the Zygote impaled on it to the side, then just before the one charging at me could impact I raised my weapon with all my might. Which strained me greatly, but I succeeded with my plan. The charging Zygote struck the body of the other and my weapons gotten impaled into it's body even more, ripping through it with ease killing off my first target.

 **Oh shit!**

 **Not again! I have to get it back...**

I tried to pull my Chupacabra out by the hilt, but I couldn't even move it. I dodged to the side frantically to avoid a blast of air aimed at me, then again as the second Zygote charged at me again.

"Focus, dead weight!" Soma called to me as he kicked the body of my first score up in the air, then he made a small jump and kicked at it again. As I raised an eyebrow in question, my Chupacabra launched itself out of the other side with enough force to not only to impale the incoming flyer, but also to penetrate the body of it and carry through it's back.

 **HEY! You can't do that.**

Lindow walked over to pick up my God Arc, and threw it to me. I caught it and held it at the ready as I lunged forward to use the momentum of the incoming last Zygote to pierce into it's body. It gave a furious scream as it wasn't enough to destroy the core, so I've decided to try something else.

I flipped the Aragami sideways, so Chupacabras grip was pointing at the ground, then I jumped on the Aragami and kicked it down. As the hilt struck the ground, the force plunged the tip of my weapon deeper into the body and with a scream the Zygote went limp. After that came the hard part, as I had to remove the embedded God Arc from the body. Which took me roughly a minute or so.

"What did I say about focusing?" Soma called as he deflected another laser shot from a Maiden. I turned toward him and saw that Lindow was also standing guard over me alongside.

 **Oh... I don't get this guy...**

 **Why is he grumbling constantly, yet still helping?**

I walked past them as they changed to simply dodge the incoming laser shots of the Maidens with a simple side step. The attention of all three Aragami turned on me, however it was still simple to dodge the lasers. What's even more, apparently their shots couldn't penetrate the bodies of their own kind, nor it had any effect on them. So I decided to to angle myself so only one could shoot me and the other two's line of fire was being blocked.

I managed to come in range to perform an attack, however I think I've learned from the previous mistakes. I waited until it decided to try and stab me with the spikes, I took a step back and leveled my God Arc at the target in sight, before the two half open carapace parts could close, I stepped in and drove my weapon into the core, shattering it. One down, two to go.

Following the same method as before, I angled myself so that only one of the Maidens can shoot me and took down the second one similarly. Repeating that too, the third one went down fast without exception. As I finished Soma walked over, then with a grunt he gestured to follow him.

As he decided not to talk with me, we returned to the heli in silence as Lindow retrieved the last core. When he joined us, he nodded to me approvingly and took his place in front.

"You're going to train when we get back." Soma said and I stared at him.  
"What did you think? That you're going to be suddenly all right with that God Arc of yours?" He glared at me and I had to turn away.

 **Would it kill him not to be this aggressive?**


	13. Concrete Jungle

Concrete Jungle  
=============

 **The rest of yesterday went away fast to be honest. We got back to the Branch, deposited our weapons, Soma ran me through his training session until I practically collapsed from exhaustion... That sort of stuff.**

I scratch my head after waking up and noticing my terminal blinking with an incoming message. I go to check it out, it informs me of an upcoming full team mission with Lindow, Sakuya, Kota and to my chagrin... Soma. I check the mission detail and see that it's going to be in the city area and our targets will be Zygotes.

After that, I head down to the lobby and find Kota there with a mixed expression sitting in his usual place near the stairs closest to the elevator. As I approach him, he stands up and turns towards me and as usual starts babbling away. Albeit, I don't think he knows I can understand him, it doesn't hinder the red-head in his monologue.

-Did you know that Sakuya has a boyfriend?- He says with a forlorn expression.  
-And when I asked who he is ... You know what they say?- Kota's expression turn sadder.  
-You'll see.- He repeated that in a serious voice.

...

 **This guy... Why does it matter if she has someone or not? Sakuya is older than you by a big deal...**

-There will be a mission together, how cool is it?- He changes the topic of the conversation and I turn to him. Can't really let him know that I do understand him, so I give him a quizzical look.  
-Soma is also coming, and Sakuya as well.-

 **Seriously? Are you really that hung up on Sakuya?**

"Hey Dead Weight!" I flinch as Soma calls for me, turning towards him.  
"There's a mission for us in a half hour. Check your terminal and prepare in advance."

As the dark skinned God Eater tries to walk away, Kota walks up to him to start a conversation with someone that could understand him, but gets brushed away as Soma stalks away. The red-heads spirit didn't diminish at all, and goes down stairs to start up a conversation with the merchant sitting nearby the operators desk.

Thinking on getting my supplies better checked, I walk down also as Kota finishes his purchase and start to look at the wares. There are some that I do recognize from the NORN Database, but most of them are a mystery for me. I end up purchasing a couple of Stun Grenades, Restore Pills, a pair of OG: Restore Balls and some Detox Pills.

Finishing with that, I just sit down in the lobby and wait until everyone else also gathers. Kota returns first and starts up a really long-winded speech halfway to himself and some of them to me about this Bugarally series, which to be honest doesn't really interest, so I'm doing my very best on ignoring him. Soma comes after him shortly followed by Sakuya and Lindow.

-Soma, Sierra was informed?- The black haired leader turns towards him and receives a nod.  
-Good, then go.-

We file out and a truck prepared for us this time. Everyone grabs their respective weapons, getting on the plateau of the vehicles backside. Sakuya sits in front of the drivers seat and Kota quickly slips beside her. I shake my head and roll my eyes upon seeing that, although none of the other males react to this.

As we drive out, I can hear Kota trying to start up conversation with Sakuya on multiple fronts, but it always ends with some awkward silence. So in the end, the red-head resorts to a topic he knows inside-out. Bugarally. While Sakuya doesn't seem to show much interest in it, she isn't impolite to tell him to shut up.

 **Really now... Someone needs to get that kid a duct-tape over his mouth...**

Once we arrived at the site, everyone gathers around and grabs their weapon with the exception of Lindow. He turns to us after a short inspection as we return his attention.

-Hey, have a good day at work. Go back to base, safe and sound.- Our leader says and Kota stares at him dumbfounded.

-Huh? It is all?- The red-head wonders, as do I to be honest. Doesn't he come with us?

-You will not possess for a long time, if ever you question him.- Sakuya chides the young gunner.

-Pointless.- Soma shrugs simply.

-Good to see that we're all on the same wavelength with the exception of one person.- Lindow calls and everyone turns towards me.

 **Did he just make fun out of me, because he thinks I can't understand him?**

-Just kidding, do not look so sad.- Our leader calls to me with a laugh as an apology, then turns his gaze on the others as well.  
-This will be the first four-person mission that you have carried out. Just do what you acclimated.-

-Huh? Wait, what about you Lindow?- Kota asks in surprise.

-Well, it seems. A secret called me out on a date. So you only will you be four of them.- He says with a light shrug, then pulls out his phone to check something.  
-If you do not get there in time, the date will be angry and will go away. Very impatient.- He says and I can see Soma frown for some reason.  
-Well guys, I better start. My orders are the usual: Do not die. Come back alive.-

-These are your own commands. Better if you follow them.- Soma turns away from him and calls back to our leader who chuckles in response.

-Try not to stay outdoors for a long time Lindow, right?- Sakuya call to him with some worry in her voice.

 **Is something more going on that Lindow let's us know? Well aside from these two's comments it would seems so.**

We all see off Lindow, who walks to the back of the small truck and takes off a bike from a back compartment.

-So, let us start.- As he speeds away Sakuya calls out for us to gather.

I walk to Soma, kneel down and write into the ground my question.

 _What just happened? Where did Lindow go?_

"Worry about yourself. Our leader has his own orders." With a grunt the dark skinned God Eater leaves me there as walks towards a nearby small cliff.  
"We're going to spread out, covering a larger area and dispose of as many Zygotes as possible." He calls back to me as I can see the others are already dispersing.

Well, as three of the four main directions had already been taken I decide to cover the northern area then. I kept an eye out if I might see a flying enemy, or anything else on that matter. I've passed a couple of trashed offices, hollowed out buildings and as I was about to walk in front of a larger construct, from the inside a raging howl came and an Aragami burst out from within.

I looked up just in time to see a descending massive form and to jump back not to get squashed underneath it. The beast that landed right in front of me was a Kongou, it's yellow orb like eyes were fixated on me as the huge mouth opened and released another threatening roar at me.

 **Great... Just what I needed...**

* * *

-No! Damnit!- Soma yells at me again as the simulation again disperses.  
-Sierra.- He calls between gritted teeth.

 **Damn you! I can't fight a Kongou... Not with this!**

In my anger I give the middle finger towards the observation window, then point towards my Chupacabra.

-I am aware that your God Arc is different from before. The previous combat form had access to a powerful cutting move with relatively low investment of your strength, however your current weapon heavier and specialized in thrusting attacks. Due to that you now actually have to plan your attacks, while also giving all your might into each strike.- The God Eater explains to me.  
-A Kongou is weak against such strikes on their entire torso, the lower arms, legs and the lower part of their face. Additionally if you inflict enough damage on their face or arms they will collapse for a short time.-

 **Oooh!**

-Now! Again!- He calls and I know it, that the next twenty or even more simulations I will definitely fail, until it slowly be ingrained within me.

* * *

I sigh as the simian raises it's right arm, I look at the tail...

 **MISSING?!**

With a roar, the Aragami lunges forward with a leap, and performs it's rolling mid-air attack, that I have barely time to dodge.

 **How come the tail is missing? Ah damn it, I can't differentiate between it's attacks now...**

I step aside as the beast charges at me with it's right arm, trying to tackle me down. Using the momentum of it's body along with the step I reach out and thrust my Chupacabra forward, which sinks into the body of the simian. It roars, looks down on the wound and jumps back. From it's stinking mouth, a white substance starts to spread.

 **Enraged? Already?! Oh... Hell!**

The tubes at the back start to gather the surrounding air and I stay put, my eyes focused on the Aragami ready to dodge as soon as it fires the shot. However it is not released at all, as I raise an eyebrow my ear picks up a silent, yet building buzz. I look around and from the corner of my eye I notice something around my feet. I dodge it instinctively, however the blast still catches me and hurls me away.

 **Ugh... That's a new one.**

I grumble and look up in time to see the Kongou charging another wind blast into his pipes. I roll away before it fires this time, a huge ball of concentrated air slams into the ground where I was sprawled and detonates hurling me even farther. With the momentum of the roll starting to die down, I stand up and lean on my God Arc for support. The Kongou vanished from my sight and I shudder at the though of that. But I bet is still around... I need to warn the others.

 **Well yea, being mute that's going to be problematic...**

-HELP! Here is a Kongou !- Kota's voice screams into my earpiece and I freeze.

-Where are you?- Sakuya questions and I can hear a distant gunshot as she probably finishes off her target.

-Sierra! Back-up Kota! He is the nearest to your position, head North-East from your location. We'll join up soon!- Soma grunts as he deals a heavy blow to his target, as it screams in pain. After hearing the direction, I break into a semi forced sprint. While it's not conversing my stamina, but still won't tire me out until I reach the young gunner.

 **Hopefully...**

-HURRY! I can't hold em long.- Kota pleads as I can hear him rapid firing, until his weapon clicks and I can hear him swear. Followed by the impact of a blast, that sends him screaming.

 **Ah... To Hell with this...**

With gritted teeth, I up my speed to the fastest I can manage and rush through broken offices and wasted streets. Already the exhaustion starts to eat away at me, but I still have some reserves maybe a half minute of so. As Chupacabra is practically dragged on the ground behind me, I reach with my free arm into my pockets and fumble around until I find a Ration bar.

A quick move shoves it into my mouth and the temporary energy boost makes my exhaustion disappear. I do know that it doesn't last long and the side effects will tire me out even further, but I don't like the idea of losing a team member at all... I don't want that kid to die, just because I couldn't handle a damn monkey.

From the earpiece a brutal roar comes, followed by a pained howl and Kota's panting. He somehow managed to buy some time for himself apparently, and I noticed him in the distance running towards me. Although we were still a couple hundred meters away, at least I made visual contact with him. The problem was, I didn't see the Kongou nowhere, which actually nerved me more than if it were in the heels of the gunner.

-Where are you guys?- Sakuya inquired and I heard the distinct sound of her sniper go off in the distance, still a long way from us.

-I can see Sierra! The Kongou walked into a trap holder. I could escape from it.- Kota replied with heavy panting, trying to run towards me and refill his oracle reserves with an O-Ampule at the same time.  
-But, I think it was just up angry. I've never seen such a Kongou. More aggressive.-

Behind him one of the offices explode outwards, showering the running figure with debris and tiny material fragments. Accompanying that is the berserk roar of the simian, which bursts through the wreckage in a burst of speed that I never witnessed before in any training simulation.

 **It's still too far for me to throw the grenade, damn it!**

Through the buildings a shot strikes, a singular laser penetrates everything in it's path along with one of the Aragamis legs as it stumbles and fells on the face. Kota, who gained enough distance in these precious few seconds turns around quickly while running after having had his reserves refilled and starts to shoot at the currently downed simian.

 **This idiot is still using the flashy bullets! No wonder he depletes his reserves so damn quickly!**

From the fourteen fired shots about five hit their target, as the monkey first stood up, roared and leaped up to the top of a building. From there it glared back at us, then disappeared from our sight, towards the direction from where the sniper hit it.

-Sakuya! Coming towards us!- Kota yelled and the two of us started to race towards where we suspected our medic is. Something compelled me to stop and to yank back the gunner also, just before the wreck of a store before us became pulverized by a purple shock wave of pure energy.  
-M-me ... Y-you want to kill me? Soma ?!- The read-head stutters and I can understand him.

-Get out of the way!- He yells back at us and from somewhere nearby a blast erupts, the two of us start running in that direction simultenously. It doesn't take long until the back of the Kongou shows up.

I show the Stun Grenade to Kota, and point at the Aragami. He nods back to me and lifts his God Arc and fires two volleys. As the shots impact on it, the simian spins around and roars in rage, just before my grenade explodes in it's face, showering it with a blinding light and temporarily disabling it's senses.

-So, you're a bit above useless. Now stay put!- I can hear the call of Soma, and see from the corner of my eyes as he builds up a devastating power in his gigantic weapon. However I'm already in motion, sprinting towards the simian with a plan in my head.  
-I said, stay out of my way!- Soma snarls in my ear piece, as he stops his attack and instead builds up even more power in his God Arc.  
-God damn it! Sakuya, Kota. Help her!- The dark skinned God Eater calls for the sniper.  
-You better have a plan, Dead weight!-

Which is perfectly what I wanted, he needs to take down that Kongou with a single strike as he taught me. I can't generate enough power to do that alone, but if we work together it will be enough. From my back Kota let loose another volley and Sakuya pellets the body of the Kongou with her laser shots until it staggers.

I can already see that even Soma burst into a sprint towards the Aragami from the back, that is when I notice the unusual positure of the Kongou while our shooters are reloading their reserves. It has it's right arm raised high and stands motionless for a few seconds. When it starts to spin around in circles.

 **What the?!**

Not only spinning around, but also moving at the same time and fast. What's worse towards me. Immediately I try to stop my momentum, as the resumed gun shots don't even slow the attacking beast down. But in the end I decide to do something very reckless, instead of slowing I accelerate and thrust my God Arc forward into the spinning right arm of the simian with the last ounces of my stamina.

The added centrifugal force of it's strike, with my thrust allowed to penetrate the stretched out arm and deal some damage to the Kongou. While my weapon was ripped from my hand because of this, the spinning momentum almost instantly died down as the Kongou clutched it's wounded arm with an enraged howl of pain.

To our surprised, the beast then grabbed onto the grip of my God Arc with it's huge palms and started to pull with all it's might, until it ripped out my Chupacabra from the wound. The next second we saw, was Soma finally catching up to it and swinging his own weapon down, empowered by the charged strike he was collecting.

A powerful shockwave ran through the area as the attack connected to the Kongou's head, sending the monkey toppling backwards, releasing my God Arc in that moment. It gave a scream of pain and rage as we could clearly see it's mask shattering into multiple tiny pieces, but that didn't do anything else but make it even angrier.

Soma was swept away by a quickly launched wall of air, that had been centered around the Kongou and the beast lept back a huge distance it's back crashing into one of the offices windows. Sakuya and Kota opened fire again, but only the sniper hit her target as the simian decided to scale the building behind it.

It didn't take long until we lost sight of it. However it didn't really matter, as I was beyond exhausted due to the Ration bars effect expired, Kota used up all his O-Ampules and even Sakuya was running low on hers. While Soma could have fought it to a stand still, he didn't leave us to much of my relief.

"Dead weight!" He called and I winced.  
"Next time don't even DARE to pull such a suicidal move." Soma glared at me and I shuddered.

 **Well he is right, if his powerful attacks would strike any of us. We could die...**

-We're cool! We drove!- Kota cheered enthusiastically.

-Idiot! Yet at what cost? Think next time!- The dark skinned God Eater snapped at him immediately and I winced at how right he is.

-I think, let's get back to the base. Access to the rest of us, and the mission was carried out.- Sakuya tried to calm the angry God Eater, who for a moment glared at her, then with a scoff turned around and walked towards where we left our truck.

* * *

When we returned to the base, I couldn't believe my eyes. Along with Kota it seems, as Lindow was sitting right in front of a desk facing the door to the hangar, a beer in his hand and two already consumed before him on the table.

-So, did you get back sooner than we are today. It was a good job today.- Sakuya steps forward and greets Lindow who smiles back.

-Yeah, I complicate things off quickly enough. You went to?- I had to keep a poker face as the trans-failer give back almost gibberish on Lindow's answer.

-As he instructed. All the usual.- Soma calls in an annoyed voice, scoffing.

-Exactly. We carried out this mission, and we have not lost anyone.- Sakuya nods, turning towards me and Kota in appreciation.

-You should have seen us!- The young gunner leans forward, starting to gesture excitedly.  
-Brilliant teamwork!- Kota grins and then adds.  
-We were very tight!-

-I do not remember a lot of it would have been useful.- Soma shoots him down instantly, the shoulders of the red-head slumps. Sakuya laughs cheerfully as Lindow takes another mouthful from his half consumed can of beer.

-So would it be? Then it looks like there will be more of a problem to go out on a date in the future.- Our leader puts down the empty can and I decide to smirk at this.

 **Stupid trans-failer... I wish that pale girl hurries up and finishes the update already...**

-Girls should be taken as soon as possible not me?- Kota asks with a hushed voice and I raise an eyebrow.

 **What the hell should have been this one?!**

-Hey . Yeah. Because you know what to do with a girl.- Lindow answers with a smirk and Sakuya gasps. That is when the speakers come to life to deliver a message across the Branch.

-Staff required! A day earlier, the unit 7 successfully spun off a core of Ouroboros. Every engineer, lab log in fifth.- A female voice announced, then repeated the sentence for measure.

Immediately chatter erupted from the lobby as those present started guessing around and my trans-failer gave back only a garbage as it wasn't able to discern between the different sources.

-What is Ouroboros? It's that strong?- Kota was wondering aloud, not really directing the question at anyone particular.

-You can find the terminal you are looking for. Go through your homework at times!- Soma replied in an irritated voice.

-Well, uh ... I do not think the four of us are ready to face him yet.- Sakuya answered in a solemn voice, making Kota swivel his head to face her.

-Are you serious? Even a team like ours do not?- The red-head was shocked at hearing it, when Soma scoffed.

-With casualties. One or two granted.- Kota eyed the other God Eater with building fear in his eyes.

-Hey, enough. That if somehow we survive, then one day you catch one. Do not worry about it now ... Focus on survival.- Lindow chimed in, stopping the dark skinned God Eater from shocking the young gunner even further.

-That thread, you understand getting old.- Soma glares at Lindow before leaving.

-Exactly! And in the meantime I'm going to tell you until you turn blue! If you are not paying attention sure to run your death!- Our leader called after him, which made the dark skinned God Eater go 'tch'.

-Shut up!- His voice called back from the elevator as he boarded it.

-Ooh, Yes, sir! Okay, there's even a date being prepared. Time to eat a hearty meal.- With that, even Lindow stood up and walked away. Silence fell upon us, as both Sakuya and Kota looked at each other then to me.

 **Yeah, well... Since they can't talk with me, I wonder if they'll even try to enlighten me about what happened later.**

 **Not like I really needed it anyways, as I understood most of it. Hopefully.**


	14. Snowball

Snowball  
=======

-Dead Weight, that are you nothing more.- I hear the complain of Soma again, as another training session fails. Can't help it, what that walking Death demands is just impossible for me.  
-Again!- He orders and the simulation starts renewed.

With a sigh, I wait until my surrounding completes materializing. I'm in the same broken office from where each simulation starts, various cries and roars of Aragami sounds from varying distances. Either they are fighting each other, or have just acquired a new target.

 **Speaking of target, I don't understand how can he think that I'll be able to single out from this madness a Chi-You, defeat it and escape without being killed...**

I've been through numerous attempts, at least two dozens so far with no chance of victory so far. I've only managed to spot my target once, but couldn't clearly engage it. Which was the result of me just trying to run around and see where would my target appear, because of that let's say... I've collected quite a bit of Aragami on my thread.

Sure, most of them turned on each other, but some of them still targeted me and I couldn't overcome their numbers. When I repeated this action on the next round, and when I couldn't find the Chi-You where it was previously Soma 'casually' remarked that 'I can't be so dumb to expect everything will be the same.'...

 **I wasn't dumb, just hopeful. You arrogant prick...**

Something was moving near the broken office, that made me snap out of my thoughts. As I carefully peak out to see what is the source, I can see a couple of Ogretails centered around the remains of a Cocoon Maiden. The white skull beasts were busy on tearing their victim apart and consuming it ferociously. Which made me frown.

 **Did Grumpy up the difficulty again?**

 **Doesn't he understand that increasing it doesn't help me at all?**

As I was watching the Ogretails, a scream echoes from above that makes me freeze. A Zygote's roar is never a good sign, as the roar of the sharp eyed flier means a target has been confirmed. As I'm waiting for the agile monster to come at me, I sigh in relief as the Zygote instead releases a burst of air from it's tail into the midst of the Ogretails.

The small pack of Ogres immediately switch their attention to their attacker and let loose a collective roar. At that, I decide to sneak out of the office far away from the warring sides. Especially I make it silent as another roar joins in, making me shudder as the realization hits me that belongs to a Kongou.

 **This is already spiraling out of control... I'm going to get swept into it again and fail...**

The last thing I saw before the end of the simulation was a purple light that swallowed everything. Literally. One second I was trying to sneak away, in the next the light covers everything, then the simulation ends in failure.

 **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!**

I start to fume and look up at the window where Soma is standing with a scowl.

-You have to be prepared for everything. Even for the seemingly impossible.- The God Eater calls and I can feel my eyes twitching.

 **What would I give to speak to that jerk about this matter...**

-Since you're probably wondering what was the reason of your failure, I'll tell you Dead Weight.- Soma's glare intensifies as he stares at me and I can't help but to look away, even from that distance and through the observation window it pierces my resolve of defiance.  
-That was an Ouroboros.- As he calls another simulation starts, I find myself in a wasteland behind a relatively large rock formation.  
-Don't move.- The God Eater warns me and I comply.

In the distance a horrible howl echoes and I can see something large. It's an Aragami with many legs, a few bony wings and on it's head there are numerous red eyes and six horns curving in various direction. The beast starts walking towards my direction and I can feel the earth shake at each of it's steps.

 **Just how heavy is that thing to ma...**

 **What... the... ?!**

My head whips towards where the observation window would be located, then back towards the incoming Ouroboros. I can't help but gulp in fear, as both the quakes from it's steps and also the body grow larger as it approaches. I can only stare in fear at the gigantic Aragami, as the form grows with each passing moment.

-Ouroboros.- Soma says practically unaffected.  
-Some even call them Conqueror of the Plains.- As the God Eater speaks, I can't stop staring at the Aragami. While it's still far away from me, it's already bigger than any Aragami I've ever seen. Not to mention there is still a fair distance between us, and still closing in.  
-Do you understand now how out classed you are, Dead Weight?-

 **That's the understatement of the year... This thing is massive!**

 **It's like a walking mountain...**

-Worst of all, an Ouroboros' eyesight is far superior to any of the Zygote's or even the Sariels.- Suddenly the gigantic beast stops, let's loose a world shaking roar and slams it's right appendage into the ground.  
-I would move in your place.- Soma calls casually and I comply immediately. From the ground numerous drilling spikes erupt where I was standing a moment ago and randomly around that place. The drilling appendages pop out for a few moments, then sink back in to try and skewer me anew.  
-Once it spots something, the only way out of it is for one combatant to die.- The God Eater remarks as all of the drilling appendages vanish, then I notice in the distance that a purple light is focusing around the eye of the Ouroboros. The very same one that ended my previous training.  
-Dead Weight, you do understand what that implies, do you?- Soma's words annoy me greatly, as a focused massive laser erupts from the Numerous eyes of the gigantic Aragami and passes through me. Though that does cancel the simulation.

 **I... don't ever want to meet with such a thing...**

-Again.- Soma calls as the broken office once again appears.

 **This is going to be a long walk in Hell...**

* * *

Burning.

Searing.

Excruciating.

My insides are in a constant flow of torment, feels like my inner demon is changing around some of the furniture, just for kicks. Literally I can feel something twisting inside my chest, moments before something scrapes away my flesh. As my body goes rigid from the increased pain that left me in, I can feel something weighing down my legs so that I can't flair around.

Then a could surface touches onto the scorching hot center of my chest, which with the lack of functioning vocal cords only allows me to mouth a mute scream before something pierces my skin. I wince at that and finally open my eyes to see someone sitting on my legs and holding me down.

Until that moment I still wasn't really aware that I've been in a state of half being asleep only, though suddenly everything cleared. Before that someone on top could have said anything, I've hurled my upper body forward and used the momentum of that to smack my head, well the center of my forehead into the face of the other.

As the one sitting on me reeled back and withdrawn the icy cold item from my chest, without thinking I've swung my fist into the face. His face, to be exact. My hand connected with a crack, along with enough force to knock my victim back a few feet. When I had been finally released, I noticed the more subtle details.

First was that my 'attacker' was none other than C, which made me grimace. The pale girl was holding her left hand in front of her face, apparently I managed to sock her good enough. Which made me feel a bit of satisfaction, until I noticed the next ones...

 **Okay...**

I take a deep breath and stare at the pale girl, who's shaking her head in this moment trying to remove her dizzyness.

 **I won't say I understand her possessiveness about me. Neither do I approve that she just up-and-comes into my room on her whim.**

My left hand pulls the shredded clothes on me together a bit, to cover my wounded chest. I'm probably glaring daggers at this moment as I'm pressing my teeth together to suppress my anger.

 **However, for what freaking reason does she think she's able to rip off my clothes?**

I stand before C, then with a quick motion yank her onto a standing position. Glaring into her shielded eyes, obscured by her left hand and parts of her mask. The hood had halfway slid back revealing some of her hair, and a large crack on the dark face protector.

"Relax, this isn't mines anyways." She calls surprisingly calmly, the claim catches me off guard and I raise an eyebrow what she can mean. It takes a few moments to notice the blood on her hand and mask.  
"Naturally it's yours." C's right hand raises and points with her pale fingers at my right arm.

As my eyes wander towards where she points, I see the blackened fingers soaked in blood. Not to mention the blood dripping from them and staining not only my clothes, but also the furniture. I turn my gaze back onto the bed and notice that it's also bloodied all around, there are pieces of my ripped clothes scattered on the dirty stained sheets.

 **I... Uh... What...?**

"Plus, I think you've a broken wrist." The girl then gestures to my hand again and I notice the unnatural way it is hanging.  
"Guess who's lucky, to not be able to feel that now. Hmm?" C gives a pained smile and mutters something that I can barely understand.  
"Darn it, never guessed she can hit so hard at the expenses of breaking her own arm."

With a bit of staggering steps, the pale girl advances forward then picks up the voice module enhanced tablet and hands it over to me. I take it with a bit off surprise, but can't really think straight or on how to start anyways.

"As for your unspoken and biggest question." C slumps down beside my bloodied bed and sighed in relief.  
"There appears to be some... Side effect to the secondary infection which made you try and remove the source of the... 'unpleasantness'." She calls and I stare at her in disbelief.

-What?- That is all I manage to type, still not understanding it what is going on.

"Apparently, you've become allergic to foreign objects." C concludes, but as I stare at her the girl then adds a more simpler explanation.  
"Clothes. You tried to remove your clothes."

-Why?-

 **Okay, that's not the best way to ask the question, better rephrase.**

-I mean, why would I do that and. Why did I rip them off?- Then as I recall the bloody fingers and the deep gash on my chest, I realize that wasn't all.  
-Why would I harm myself at all?- When C didn't do else, but don her usually malicious grin I couldn't help, but snap at her.  
-SPEAK!- Though, the voice of the tablet was just as calm as so far, I've made to look angry enough to convey my feelings.

"Sure." The pale girl still grinned, which for some reason made me feel very uncomfortable.  
"For a price that is."

-I have a little over 15 thousand Fc.- I've admitted, no reason to hide it though.  
-Makes me doubt it's enough.-

"Ah no, nothing such insignificant than Fc for now." C chuckled, in return I've quenched my fist ready to slug her another one should she demand another moronic offer.  
"I just want you."

At her explanation I just blinked at her, might have made a stupid face also. I dunno, can't see myself from the outside anyways. So I scratched the back of my head, then tilted my stance a bit to the right.

-Why?- I asked, for no particular reason. Not like that would make me jump into that delusional want.

"You fascinate me, in more ways than one."

-Which disgusts me, in one more way than it should have be.-

"I'll throw in some extra for you then, Sierra." C changed tactic apparently.  
"Not only will I explain what happened, I'm even going to explain why you are becoming a dead weight. Plus, on top of all that. Just for now, you'll get access to something that you didn't have ever since your recovery!"

-Okay.- I gave up. Not really caring what this is going on or about, as she was still not making sense.  
-I'll bite.-

"Great!" C exclaims and holds her right arm forward, at the same time her horns start to emit purple sparks all around and I'm hit by a sinking feeling. On her extended arms palm, something seems to gather. At first it's a sphere of energy, then it starts to build and flatten. Growing from the size of a small pea into a card like form, ranging from a width of 5 cm to a height of 10 cm.  
"Take it and complete the contract." As she calls, the light surrounding the object shatters and as I though a card appears. It has a large glowing purple eye in the center, and around in more than a dozen bright red slit objects.

 **Creepy...**

-Are you trying to make me scared or what?- I raise an eyebrow, though I step closer and take a better look at the card.  
-What are you, some kind of Aragami Devil or what?- I put the tablet away to grab the weird card with my left arm.

"Close, but no cigar." C calls as I take the card from her and eye it with even more suspicion. As I stare at it, the purple eye closes. I turn towards the grinning girl, then notice that my fingers are burning. I want to throw away the damn card, but it's not there any more. In fact, my fingers are turning just as white as the wound on my shoulder.  
"Yeah, it's going to hurt a bit." The pale girl calls and she is still grinning maliciously.

I'm straining myself to endure the searing sensation, as my fingers are feeling like they are being torn apart from the insides. I can see the white mass crawling upwards from the fingers. It had already reached my palm and the back of my hand, which made it feel like the pain has gotten amplified many fold.

 **C!**

 **I'm going to freaking murder you!**

I can't help, but glare at the pale girl. That is when she stands up and pulls her hood deep into her face. When her left hand finally lowers, she holds pieces of her mask in it. While I'm instantly smitten with curiosity, at the same time terror engulfs me. I want to look into her face, but at the same time my body feels like scared stiff.

"Now then, I bet you want your part of the contract fulfilled." C says and I stare at him in a mixture of awe and anger, plus a couple more emotions that I would like to have.  
"First things first, the infection triggers an allergic reaction to foreign objects just as I said. Unconsciously, your right arm ripped the clothes from the afflicted area and scarred you quite a bit in doing so. " Finally the creeping sensation of pain subsides after almost reaching up to my wrist.

 **Correction. It's not spreading any more, but still FREAKING HURTS!**

"You have a hard time to sleep, is that right?" She asks, to which I nod in consent.  
"Did you ever wonder why?"

 **Oh for GOD'S SAKE!**

I shake my head angrily, then get back to where I put down the tablet. Only problem is, while my right arm isn't one of finesse or accuracy based, with a broken wrist it takes it out of the equation at all. All the while the left is also debilitated because of her damn trick card.

"Simple." C laughs at my failed attempt of communicating with her and I gritted my teeth and glared at her... legs.

 **Damn. I don't know what is she pulling, but this damn brat is on a good way to make me HATE her!**

"While you are conscious Sierra, the multiple infections aren't that threatening to your body. But, when you fall asleep their activity suddenly increases." The pale girl starts playing with the broken mask fragments in her hands.  
"You probably have bad dreams right? Dreams in which you can feel something is very wrong, but you can't stop it at all."

 **She knew...**

 **I should have known it!**

I glare at her and nod, suddenly my left hand jerks and searing pain streams across my whole body. I quickly grit my teeth again, trying to suppress the sensation.

"Which is actually good." She claims and I look upon her with puzzled expression.  
"That's because you are resisting the process of turning into a Deusphage."

 **OH, for Fu...**

 **Okay, okay...**

While it is still unbearable, I've raised my left arm before me. The one that is suffering from the actions of C.

"As I said before, you'll just complete a contract with me. With this, you'll belong to me. And me alone." I can't see her face, but I know that she is probably giving her malicious grin again. Or an outright evil one, maybe.  
"Don't worry, in a few hours it will pass."

 **Go to Hell!**

I glare back and the girl laughs, not hiding her mirth at my current situation.

"Now onto why are you deemed as 'Dead Weight', shall we?" C asks with a chuckle and I grimace. Though I nod in the end, since she is apparently in a talkative mood.  
"As you know Aragami are constantly growing stronger. And because God Eaters incorporate the same methods as those monsters, they can keep up in their own way." The pale girl explains, then goes silent for a moment as she turns towards me. Immediately fright builds inside me even more as I can feel her gaze locked onto my frame.  
"Can you imagine someone who, I don't know... Is unable to progress forward and yet be still pitched against them?"

 **Are you saying...**

"Ever since you've been struck down by the Cocoon Tail and your Chupacabra mutated, you've been unable to deploy it's Predator Form. The single thing that would be able to help you bridge the gap between you and the ever growing Aragami is now defunct." As she explains, while gritting my teeth I whip my head up to meet her gaze. Would like to, but the feel stops me and my glare is now centered on her chest.  
"Although, I might have a way around that, but for now you'll have to endure it Sierra."

Another jolt runs throughout my body, originating from my left arm. Then the pain as soon it came, vanishes. Albeit my stamina is quite drained, I grab onto the tablet and start typing. I can feel C's surprise upon seeing me do that.

-Go to Hell.- Is all I can manage and the tablet drops from my shaking fingers back onto the bulk of my bed.

"Been there, done that." The girl says casually.  
"As for the last part of our agreement. I've managed to work out to have your God Arc fitted out with some Upgrade Parts and a customized Control Armlet. The next time you go onto a mission, you'll be able to enjoy their benefit just as any other God Eater would be capable to." While hearing that makes me glad on some level, I don't really understand what she just said. Not to mention, that fatigue that built up so far is hitting me luck a truck and it takes a lot to even stay awake.  
"But first! Let's take care of you, shall we?"

 **Just no, you leave me al-.**


	15. Awakening God of War

Awakening God of War  
=================

For once I had woken up on my own. Not to mention I felt rested, it was more like a fantastic feeling. That is when I recalled what happened before I blacked out once again. I raised my left arm with curiosity and saw that below the wrist it turned into the same white substance that the wound on my left shoulder is compromised of.

 **So, the reason the wound became white was because C helped me?**

My gaze then turned onto my right wrist, which was broken before. As I moved my arm around, I still felt nothing. However, I could make out that it had been healed. As both of them was in front of me I couldn't help, but shake my hand. One arm down from the wrist became white, while the other black. Which was rather... Interesting to be honest.

"Do you like what you see?" Suddenly C broke me out of getting lost in my thoughts and I turned to the pale girl. She was sitting exactly where I punched her to earlier. It seems, she managed to fix her mask too while I was sleeping not just my wrist.  
"I've changed your sheets and got you some new clothes. Why don't you try them on?" The girl gestured towards a small pile on one of the chairs nearby.

I raised an eyebrow on the offer, then decided to decline it. I scanned the room and found the ones Fenrir issued casual clothes I've been wearing. It's kind of strange now, that I think of it. As their color was in a black and white scheme, kind of resembling the current state of my hands. As I reached for the pant a sudden jolt run through my hand and I've dropped it.

"Didn't I tell you that, you are allergic to foreign matters?" C's voice came as I turned to her with a surprised expression.  
"The Patros jacket and the black Scout pants should suit you, they were my own."

I looked around and found the tablet nearby. I picked it up and started to pose my questions.

-Are you giving me your old clothes? Are you that much of a scrooge?- The pale girl merely sighed, but then provided an answer.

"Partially due to the antibodies you gained from me, the allergic reaction came too. Because I know that those clothes will not incite a trigger response, I've brought them for you Sierra." The girl smirked to which I've shuddered a bit.  
"While, our sizes aren't exactly the same as seeing your a few centimeters taller than me, I believe they should suffice for now. If you want me to, I can order for you some clothes based on a Fenrir design you select. Okay?"

I nodded in acceptance and put down the tablet and walked to the chair where the clothes were spread out. Just then something forced into my mind, something that made me nervous. As I turned towards with a perplexed expression I stopped once I saw the wide grin on C.

"You're probably wondering why did I get you a set of clothes if you don't feel the reaction in your underwear right?" She giggled and I face-palmed immediately.  
"Yep. Changed your ones. But do continue and dress already, your mission is about to start soon." With that she left the room leaving me alone to boil and fume.

* * *

-Why always Lindow's and Soma's says the director, if something big is about mission? This is not fair!- My trans-failer helped me to understand the complains of Shun as I stepped out of the elevator. He was venting his frustration to his team mates.

-Shun, you say seriously? Your point? What happened to your last mission?- Karel asked back, to what the young God Eater flinched.

-But they did not find it! If you had caught me, then the mission is over!- He sputtered back, and I grimaced as the small machine gave back some garbage response.

-All three lost companion. Link-Aid must have been at least have the closest of!- Karel scolded the boy, who's shoulder slumped instantly.

-But ... it was too dangerous!- Shun's gaze darkened as he turned away and ran off.

"He's sort of right." Gina said to me as she walked up the stairs. I raised an eyebrow as I turned to her.  
"The boy went off with three similarly experienced God Eaters, which ended in a mission failure." She started to explain to me.  
"A Vajra pack found them and decimated two God Eaters on spot, while the third one suffered considerate damage. While Karel is right, that Shun could have performed a Link-Aid to help him out, Shun is right that would have had them both killed in return as it would have drawn attention to both of them." The sniper sighed, as she recalled something, then she turned to me.  
"Do you know what is a Link-Aid?" Gina asked and I shook my head. The sniper gestured to the nearby seats and we sat down. Then she held her right arm forward and pointed at the large red mechanical bracelet.

 **One, that I lack... Which makes me kind of... not really a recipient now do I?**

"You see, our armlets are responsible in controlling the Oracle Cells in our body. Each God Eater has their own variety of controller tailored to their very own God Arcs. Because of this, you can only wield a weapon of your own and only your own." She began her explanation.  
"However, just as you heard there are times when even we, the 'mighty God Eaters' are struck down and become helpless victims waiting to be slaughtered..." Gina sighed, her head dropping.  
"I know... I've been there a few times... As most of us had been downed numerous times." She stopped for a moment, then she looked up into my eyes to check for confirmation if she can follow. If I am still listening. So I nodded for her to continue.

 **Most, huh? I bet grumpster never gets overwhelmed...**

"There is an override function in our armlets, that allows for temporal transfer of Oracle Cell information to allies in the heat of battle. We call it Link-Aid." Gina raised her right arm and points with her left index finger at a socket at the bottom of the bracelet.  
"If a God Eater isn't... deceased. It is possible for an emergency action, which is triggered by connecting two Control Armlets by these sockets. It needs a flawless connection for a few seconds to finish though."

 **I understand now, why Karel was angry about.**

"Once it's finished the partial damage received by the aided God Eater is transferred over to the one who came to the rescue. In return the victim is restored some of his body functions, even become capable to being able to fight back should help be administered instantly." The silver haired sniper sighed once again, which made me frown.  
"However, should the damage be too extensive this action can cripple both fighters, leading to their death." Gina smirked weakly.  
"While we tease Shun of how much of a coward he is, he just does what all God Eaters attempt to. Survive."

 **Oh... That must have been a tough choice for the kid then... To leave a comrade there dying, with the knowledge that it will be brought up to him over and over again.**

"Karel is just angry about himself actually. He also lost a squad to a group of Vajra's too recently." Gina interrupted my thoughts as I turned towards him.  
"Something weird is going on with those oversized kittens. They are becoming more and more ferocious, gathering into packs which they never been known to do before." The sniper then stood up and gave me a weak smile.  
"While it's just my hunch and I hope it's a wrong one... I think, something is out there and controlling them." She then walked away, but I could hear her last sentence, uttered barely audible.  
"I very hope to be as wrong as possible, because that's not going to end well."

-Of course, that massive Licca! After all, it is an Ouroboros about! The fields of conquest! As big as a mountain! natural that the core would be huge.- As I looked up, the motormouth red-head Kota came in from the hangar on the side by Licca as the two of them headed towards the elevator. For once I was glad that he didn't come to me and bore me with his blabbing. Which was very short lived, as the young gunner turned to me as the mechanic entered the lift.

-There will be a mission Lindow with Sakuya and with soon. Do not go anywhere.- Kota called as he walked down the stairs to check in with Hibari.

 **I'm clueless... I mean...**

 **Is he clueless?**

 **Whatever, let's just wait then.**

-Sierra, I almost forgot.- I shake my head as C's voice comes in on the earpiece.  
-I told you that a Control Unit and two Upgrades had been assigned to your Chupacabra, but not what they are actually capable of. Are you interested?-

 **Seriously... How the hell can I answer to you, C?!**

-I bet you are!- A chuckle came and I frowned, she was too much enjoying this.  
-A Survivor has been granted to you as your first Control Unit, fitting I find it. While currently it's quite ineffective, once I get your God Arc back to speed, this will let you become more resilient once you unleash your Burst. But more on this later, as the Upgrades are more important to you anyways.-

 **Then why did you bring it up in the first place?**

-For starters a Pierce Kit and a Health Kit was added. The former enhances the power of your Chupacabra, while the latter add to your chances of survival as it extends the durability of your fragile body.- For a while the girl stops.  
-Although they aren't functioning like intended to be honest, I managed to make them compatible with your God Arc. Furthermore all the boost you can get is more than welcome for you, Sierra.-

 **Which you can't do without rubbing into my face, eh?**

-Well, seeing as Lindow just registered you, along with Kota and Sakuya on a mission near the temples. I say you'll have your chance to try out your new found strength.- C chuckles and I roll my eyes.  
-You're target's will be a couple of Ogretails and...- She stops for a moment, then with a sigh continues.  
-According to reports, these Ogretails had been methodically feasting upon Cocoon Maidens. Apparently Fenrir doesn't want another Cocoon Tail incident so you'll be dispatched to resolve it.- The line goes out with a click suddenly.

I frown, but soon Lindow stops before me and calls to me to follow him. The two other gunners are already present and are heading into the hangar. I erase the frown and bad feeling to follow my team mates with our leader. Once I get to my Chupacabra I can't see any change on it. I scratch my head, then take it and get on the waiting heli along with the others.

Once we get on, Sakuya and Lindow head to the front and I'm left with motor-mouth to my dismay. For a while Kota is keeping himself in check, but then he can't help and start talking to me. To which I cringe, but can't stop him from talking any ways. Though I could take off the earpiece and not understand what he is babbling about, but I keep it on anyways. Just in case.

-Good clothes. Although I do not understand why you wear a scarf on your waist?- I look at him when one of the questions of the young gunner implies on my change of clothing, which makes me frown as I recall the earlier morning.

* * *

 **Is she serious?!**

 **Okay, I'm not getting the annoying jolts from the material of this cloth but...**

I pick up and hold the jacket in front of me. It was a grey sleeveless jacket, however what annoyed me in it was it was quite small. I... could put it on without problems, but my entire stomach was exposed thanks to it. While C seemingly added a scarf to it, without giving a second thought I put that one around my waist, not caring how ridiculous it looked.

 **Besides, there are way more ridiculous looks around here... This shouldn't be THAT mind boggling...**

Along the scarf there was a pair of gloves and wrist guards. From one of each was black and white mimicking the state of my hands. Without giving it much of a doubt I put each one on and smiled as they were quite comfortable actually. Then I turned my gaze to the last of the set, the black Scout pants as she called it.

 **Well... At least it's not an ultra short thing C wears...**

They didn't look that much different from my earlier casual Fenrir leggings, well they were a bit more baggy. I put them on and my gaze then wandered over to the long white legged boots I've been wearing so far. C did provide me with a more comfortable pair of boots. I slipped into them and went to see myself in the mirror.

 **This looks... Dumb...**

My shoulder dropped as I realized...

 **I never cared about my looks, this shouldn't change a thing.**

* * *

As I finished remembering, Kota was still rambling on though this time about that Bugarally he was so immersed in. Once out of curiosity I've did a check on the NORN about it and found it's some series that has over a couple thousand episodes. Once I saw the ridiculous number I've immediately given up on it, knowing my attention wouldn't be enough to keep it up till it's end anyways.

-Get ready, here we are.- Lindow calls as he and Sakuya come to the back to join us. Kota calls back a 'Ready' while I nod to them.

 **I... have a feeling he knows I can understand them.**

 **Definiately... Probably... Maybe?**

As the heli lands on one of the cold mountain plateau, a gust of wind picks up the cold dust and sprays it around us. At this point I'm glad that the pants are rather baggy and I've put the scarf around my waist, however my left arm started freezing. I started to rub it with my gloved right hand to get some warmth into it while we disembarked.

We could hear the roar of numerous Ogretails from around us, though neither of them were in sight. Our Leader looked at us, seemingly thinking on the best course of action to take.

-Sierra, go with Sakuya. Kota, you're with me.- He calls finally and splits our group into two. The sniper nods to me and I follow in her foot steps. While I do know, that as a gunner she shouldn't the one to advance, it would be foolish to block her line of fire and sight.

As we were closing on one of the sources of the Ogretails roaring, we noticed something. The mountain top at points was full of gorged out earth, like if something was literally eating it. I raised my gaze towards the uncountable amount of holes and pointed towards them. Sakuya though about for a moment, then answered. Which made me realize they do know I can understand them with 'help'.

-The Aragami consume everything. there is no exception to this, only one other non-devoured, but only if the same.- Her eyes scan also our surroundings to find our targets.  
-But this is ... interesting. After a while you stop devouring his body. Why even continue?- Sakuya was perplexed, even more than me.  
-The cities available so yet, because after a while the Aragami not consume more than a certain material. Because the cell already adapted to what they eaten.-

 **Didn't C say something about it previously?**

-Sierra, focus!-As I racked my brain, Sakuya raised her God Arc and fired off two quick shots. The laser fire decimated an incoming Ogretail, but others were already incoming. Albeit they had been disposed of in a similar fast way. In less than half a minute four bodies littered the ground.

The sniper scanned the area, but when she didn't found anything else to target, Sakuya called to me to follow her. For a few minutes of walking and following the trail of the consumed mountain top we ended up at a place where a battle probably took place before. At least based on the explosion and laser scorch marks on the ground that is.

-Here collided at the Cocoon Maiden and Ogretail.- She said observing the signs of the battle, then listened to an incoming transmission. After a short while, Sakuya turned to me as she listened.  
-Lindow's was carried out and we have no more business. Let's go back.-

 **This was a rather easy mission.**

* * *

-Good news Sierra!- C interrupted the small piece of quiet I enjoyed, now that Kota was busy trying to converse with Sakuya.  
-You'll going on a mission with Soma.- I bolted up as the girl laughed at the idea of such an unfortunate situation.  
-And guess what's your target is going to be, hmm?-

 **Knowing that guy, something very annoying.**

-A Chi-You!- My shoulder immediately sank after hearing that.  
-Nothing beats a live mission instead of a training session, eh?- C continued to annoy me with her delight at my plight.

 **I swear, that Death incarnate wants to kill me...**

 **If not him, then this little rascal will...**

-Better get yourself into gear, as in a few minutes you'll be joining him on his way towards the underground area.- C broke the line, and I've shrugged. Can't do much either.

 **Yaaaayyyy... Much enthusiasm!**


	16. Snail's Shell

Snail's Shell  
=========

Chi-You.

A freaking Chi-You!

 **God damn it!**

 **Why did it have to be a-.**

...

 **Wait...**

I scratched my head and thought about it for some time, however no matter what. The whole concept was just weird, too weird in all.

 **Since Aragami means bewildered god, can they damn themselves?**

 **Does it matter anyways?**

 **I should be reviewing what I've learned from the NORN and what that Death Incarnate had hammered into me instead of fooling around.**

I shook my head and closed my eyes to visualize the enemy I would be facing. An Aragami, almost humanoid in build and over twice my size. It's head, shoulders along with the outer parts of the arms and the whole lower body was covered in a hardened exoskeleton of blue and white color. What had broken this beast similarity to a human wasn't the demonic head, the wide mouth and dangerously sharp teeth.

No. The breaking point had been in the pair of wings that grew from the back of the avian. Each wing spanned as long as the body almost 3 meters, was covered in steel like feathers held together by a sturdy sinew. But that was only the tip of the iceberg. At the end of each wing was a huge fist, almost the size of the Chi-Yous upper body. Plus the talons that adorned those huge paws, 5 of them and each close to a meter long.

At the center of each palm was a hardened opening, in which the Chi-You utilizing it's unique structure of the wings was able to collect and concentrate air from the surrounding. While several other Aragami also possessed the means to collect and compress air to use as a weapon, this beast could turn each of these into bombs by igniting the compressed matter. It could even channel more essence into such a blast to create an explosive ball the size larger than its own body once it could cup together within it's giant paws.

These were the weapons the avian wielded, to a deadly ferocity. In close range this Aragami could decimate God Eaters with a single swipe of the powerful wing-fists, while at range it would throw smaller and/or larger bombs. But even this isn't the full threat this beast does possess. The wings weren't only weapons, they also served as a means of flight naturally. There had been records that Chi-You was able to make incredible distances when pursuing something.

As for weak points it had remarkable few, explosions for the legs, shots for the head, slashing at the giant talons. As for my case the only spot I would have to aim was the chest. Which was not only protected by the wings and the steel like feathers, but the two arms. Each one was usually crossed in front of the unarmored chest, in order to block incoming attacks or to punish the fools who dare to try and get into a range inside where the wings can normally respond.

 **I know what you think. And yep, it's the worst compatibility for me.**

 **Chupacabra is too bulky, while it is almost like a Spear-type God Arc, those are renowned for their reach and the mobility they can provide. For me?**

I shook my head again and remembered the 'demonstration' given by Soma.

* * *

-Dead Weight!- Soma called, apparently frustrated by the numerous failures of the simulation. I stood panting, leaning onto the training gear issued to me. It was just like my God Arc, both in weight and appearance.

 **Shut it! I can't beat this thing!**

I raised a middle finger on my right hand, to get my point across to him. However I didn't get a response like usual. I looked up and expected him standing there scowling at me, but the dark skinned God Eater was nowhere to be seen. In fact, there wasn't a soul in the observation room above.

 **Uhm... Did... Did that jerk just leave?**

 **I'm a bad learner, but... That's...**

I stared up in shock, trying to figure out what now when something yanked the weapon away and I fell forward. As I looked up, Soma was standing nearby and was checking the weight and grip of the training gear.

"You're too slow to understand apparently. Maybe if you see how it is done, you'll get a grip faster." He reached into his pocket and pushed something, in that moment our surrounding started to fizzle and a plain materialized very similar to where the tornadoes gather.  
"Stand back, but open your eyes for good measure. Dead Weight." He added the last part and I couldn't help, but glare back at him.

 **You DO realize that my case is unlike your's, jerk.**

While grimacing, I followed and stood to the back giving him ample enough space to do anything he wanted. He'll probably perform something to humiliate me for sure. In the distance of the plains there it was, the Chi-You walking leisurely not yet spotting us.

"Remember it well, this Aragamis sight is almost on par with a Zygote or a Sariel. The hearing on the other hand is bad, I've fought some intense battles not even a few meters from such a beast while it had it's back turned to me. Make use of that." For some reason he was a bit more talkative than usual and I've eyed him in suspicion. Then he had done it...

 **Figures.**

 **He does the ONLY thing that you shouldn't do under normal circumstances...**

Soma was already sprinting towards the Chi-You in full force, but only after he carefully measured the distance and had thrown the training weapon at it with his full strength. The improvised projectile embedded itself with a sickening crunching noise into the neck of the avian, with such a force that the beast had fallen forward and had to use it's wing-arms to brace itself from not collapsing altogether.

The God Eater reached the Aragami just as it was standing up, he kicked off the ground and then again from the shoulders after grabbing onto the grip of the training Arc. It was ripped from the wound with another sickening crunch, however the Chi-You just roared and reached upwards with all four of his limbs, trying to grab onto him.

As the large paws started gaining on the dark skinned male, he kicked off one and stabbed the lance into the smaller right arms unprotected inner muscles. Then using his body as a leverage, he twisted it around and gave a strong kick at the jaws of the Aragami. Suddenly it lurched back, shaking it's head and trying to position it's large first in a way to get a hold on the God Eater, but he had already retreated.

The Chi-You roared as the damaged smaller arm was limply hanging by it's side. It then brought back the gigantic fists and cupped them by it's side as it started gathering a concentrated ball of air inside them. By the second it started to grow, expand and I know from the experience gathered by the NORN videos, this was a move when the Aragami tried to finish it's target in a single blow.

"You can trick it into such a move, then use it to your advantage." Soma explained calmly as he aimed the lance again, and threw it. This time it struck the face of the avian dead center and it screamed in rage. However this attack made the Aragami loose the concentration and the constructed explosive ball exploded in its palms.

Just after moments of the explosion, Soma burst through the still lingering cloud left behind by the fire-blast and ones again grabbed onto the lance, which was impaling the stunned Avian. After he wrenched it free, with deadly accuracy the second of the small limbs was dispatched. Then again by the time the Aragami regained composure the God Eater was at a set distance away.

"Once you disable the arms protecting the chest, the core is on the left side." The Chi-You lifted one of it's arm to the side, while gestured with the other wing-fist something like 'come on' when Soma threw the lance for a final time. With no protection around this time, the weapon sunk into the flesh of the Aragami taking it out with a hard cracking sound, it ceased moving and the beast fell.

"While it would be unvise of you to try and repeat me, don't forget the essentials." Soma glared at me menacingly as he walked closer.  
"Bait it into a predictive maneuver, then strike while it's guard is down. Retreat and repeat until the Aragami is finished."

 **Eh...**

 **Did you think that I would even bother trying to copy you?**

I stare at him in amazement as he gives me back the training gear, then leaves the room. Soon the simulation restarts, but this time it was only me and the Chi-You.

 **Well, let's get down to find my own way... I'll probably not be as flashy or even that effective at all, not to mention that I'll fail a lot until I manage to get the hang of it... If I ever find something that is, while grumpy coaches...**

* * *

It's been a few minutes since the heli dropped me off and the others returned to the base. I was near the wreckage of the city, on the other side where the multitude of the temples were built. There were signs of Aragami presence all around the area, so I've decided to use the surrounding buildings as a cover. Not really wanted to become a target on my own.

Some last minute check should be done, so I opened the pockets on my vest and took out the items and laid them out in front of me. In total I had 3 Stun Grenades, 12 Restore Pills, 5 Restore Pill IIs, 3 OG: Restore Balls, an OG: Restore Post and 4 Detox Pills. I've pack them away, each into their own pocket, so when I had to get one of them I just had to remember where each was. Would make things much easier, than trying to pull out something in a hurry only to realize it's the wrong item.

"Sierra!" A voice called, but it didn't belong to the dark skinned God Eater that was bound to pick me up.  
"Come out, I know you're here." No, it belonged to the pale girl, C.

 **What's she doing here?**

I stepped out from one of the desolated buildings and started to walk towards from where I heard her voice. There was a jeep with running motors apparently waiting for me only, Soma was at the wheels wearing is trademarked scowl while C was sitting beside him bolstering a wide grin.

"Come, we're almost late to the party!" She called cheerfully and I raised an eyebrow, but moved closer and took my place in the back.  
"Woohoo!" She cried in mirth as Soma gave gas and the vehicle sped off with us.

"Could you stop that?" The God Eater grumbled and for once I could understand him, this cheery version of C was annoying.

"A~w." She pouted, but laughed it off a few seconds later.  
"What's the matter guys? Why the sour mood, hmm?" The pale girl chuckled and to my shock started teasing Soma.  
"Oh, I get it. It's this setting, I see it. Well can't be helped, since for Moon-boy this is as close to a date as he can think of."

Before she could have continued, I've quickly reached forward and used my hand to bar the mouth of C. Only her muffled laughter could be heard and I practically trembled at what Soma might do in such a situation. However, he just snorted not even looking at our direction.

"Aside from trying to kill yourself in amusement, why are you here C?" The God Eater inquired and I've let go of the mouth of the pale girl, but kept at the ready to stifle her words should she try to provoke him further.

"Just the usual. Plotting to destroy the world, or kill some time while annoying you two. Oh and to keep an eye on your date. Can't have you do anything funny to my Sierra." C chuckled and I couldn't help, but smack her head with my right fist.  
"Ow! That's mean..." She faked sobbing and I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you answer seriously just once?" Soma glared at her saying the same thing I had been thinking too, but she just giggled at it.

"While you two will have your fun underground, I'll be looking for one of my acquaintance. Happy now?" Then she extended her arm with the palm open.  
"That's gonna be 500.000 Fc by the way."

 **She's not serious, is she?**

"Cut the crap C!" He raised his voice and intensified his glare.

"That was a nice alliteration, do one again!" She provoked, however in response the God Eater abruptly braked and I fell forward bumping my head into C's.  
"Ow... That was mean." The pale girl was rubbing her top of the head and I did so with my chin.

 **You've been provoking him for God's sake! Most probably during the entire trip...**

"Come now Sierra. There's a Chi-You waiting for you to be taken down." Soma ignored C completely and grabbed his God Arc from the case.

"Don't forget to bring her back before 8 PM, or try to pull anything weird without my Sierra's consent!" I flinched hearing the provocation, but was busy myself on getting out of the jeep.  
"OH yea, one more thing. Don't try to kiss her, it's too early yet!" She shouted us and burst into laughter.

Not that far before me Soma was practically smoldering, because of that I didn't dare to enter a twenty meter distance. When I turned around, the girl wasn't present either as she went on her own way.

 **Wish she would stop getting on the nerves of everyone...**

* * *

"Sierra." Soma finally said after a half hour of silent walking. We descended on one of the almost completely destroyed underground entrances into the subway system. Some of the lights were still working, but most of the area was covered in darkness. In certain places the ground was ruptured so light flowed down the tears covering the vicinity in half shrouded lighting.  
"You'll engage the Chi-You on your own. Should you require my assistance, I'll step in." He said turning to me and I stared at him wide-eyed.  
"Understood?"

I nodded, a bit reluctantly. However understood his point. So I've nodded a second time with much more confidence and lifted Chupacabra from my shoulder where I kept it shouldered for ease of transport. In the distance the distinctive cry of the Chi-You rang out. We turned towards and saw a set of half broken stair leading down a partially collapsed corridor.

From below the corridor a dull crimson light spread, I was wondering what could have caused it at all, since there was barely any light source here. Once we got to the bottom everything made sense, as lava was flowing from the cracks of the broken metro line. The red glow it provided was more than enough to survey our area.

As I walked on the long tubular path a large underground area entered out view. Inside there were practically lakes of the molten rock flowing slowly and in the middle of them stood the Chi-You with it's arms raised. Stood as in, immersed up to it's knees in magma. I looked at Soma in disbelief, but he only nodded for me to get out and face it.

Because of the distance, it was impossible to get a sneak attack in. Which meant that I'll have to get the attention of the avian. However with it's back turned towards me, that's going to be challenging. I walked to the edge of the magma pool and frowned. Nothing to pick up and throw in my surroundings, which meant that I either wait until I'll get spotted.

Or, I could throw one of my Stun Grenades and hope it detonates when splashing into the magma. The light would definiately attract it's attention, however the number of my grenades are quite limited.

 **Should I use it?**

 **Or just wait?**

At that moment something arced through the air and splashed just behind the Aragami. A bright flash signaled that the Stun Grenade went off, I turned my head as the Aragami roared to catch a split second of Soma backing off.

 **Well, at least he helped me to get noticed...**

Still immersed halfway in the magma, the Chi-You raised it's right wing and in it's palm a small explosive ball started to gather. With a flick of it's wrist the projectile was lobbed at me in an arc and was coming closer. I knew from experience this has some sort of a seeking property, so unless I dodge it in the last second it's probably going to hit me.

I stepped back just before it would have hit me, with too late to change course the small orb crashed into the ground and formed a small crater. The Chi-You in return raised both hands and started to concentrate more and more of the explosive projectile in one. I watched it grow until the orb reached the maximum size.

Just as the attack was hurled, I broke into a full sprint as far away as possible with the knowledge that this attack can't track me at all. While I knew that this had a few meters explosive radius, my concern was in the explosion striking the pool of magma and flinging the molten debris everywhere. A few seconds later as it crashed into the spot where I was standing came a rocking explosion.

The molten lake had been disturbed and splashed at the shore of it, however only a very small amount of the burning debris rained in the vicinity. Still, I didn't take any chances and stood ready just outside from where the attack range of the Aragami was. It tried to throw at me the smaller bombs, but they fell short of my location by a few meters and the larger Blast orbs held no true danger as I could step aside easily as they were fired at me.

Finally the moment came when the avian decided to move out, at first it started to trudge through the magma. However with each step taken, the pace quickened. Not only that, the Chi-You started to raise slowly above. In the end, it could sort of run on the surface only sinking in to it's ankles.

During that time, I lured it farther away from the pool of magma towards one of the deeper and dark tunnels. While I know that it would have an easier time to spot me because of the enhanced vision, my concern right now was about the still dripping molten rock that was flying in every direction as the Aragami was running through the lava.

To my concern instead of getting straight out of the molten lake, it was running parallel to me, through it was clear that the beast had no intention of trying to attack me from range again for now. Yet it wasn't clearly on leaving the pool either. Therefore, albeit knowing that this will be a rather insane thing to do, I stopped.

Immediately, the Chi-You did so and watched me from the distance, slowly starting to sink into the lake again until the knee depth was reached. That is when I saw that it raised both of the wing arms to his side in a sort of spread motion and energy started gathering in the palms.

 **What is it doing?**

Suddenly it thrust one of it's arms forward and a small blast sphere flew in my direction. I smirked and jumped back in the last possible moment to evade the incoming projectile. As I looked back, I could barely avoid the second incoming attack. A similarly small blast orb, then the third and a fourth. The Chi-You threw at me almost a dozen of them until it stopped and I did so, but panting.

 **Damn, this wasn't in the NORN, nor in the training.**

I used my God Arc as a leverage and leaned on it, catching my breath. That is when the avian suddenly jumped out of the pool of magma and lifted off into the air, trailing a shower of molten rock in its wake. My eyes almost popped out when I saw that, cursing extensively inwardly I scampered out of the way just barely.

But it came back, trying to grab onto me with the legs just like some of the predator birds. Which alone would have been dangerous, but with the dripping lava from it, it went beyond deadly. After another successful evade, the Chi-You finally landed not that far from me. It then raised the right wing slightly forward, and beckoned me to come at it by gesturing a 'come on' with its huge hands.

 **Where the hell did they learn such a thing anyways?**

Letting loose a roar, the avian run at me and performed a wide arced swipe with the wings. Still using my God Arc as a leverage I kicked off the ground to leap over the incoming attack, then spun around and used the momentum to dig the tip of my weapon into the upper section of the right wing. For that the Chi-You wasn't happy and reached for me by using his other winged arm.

But I didn't intend to stay there for long as I stepped forward and kicked with all my strength into the eyes of the beast, to which it shuddered. By the time it shook the small amount of damage off, I've struck my Chupacabra into one of it's eye sockets. A terrible howl echoed as I backed off with a smirk.

 **I got this, I'll just have to get rid of the other eye and take my time taking this Aragami apart.**

To my surprise, the Chi-You clenched its winged fists to his side, but it wasn't starting to call upon energy to throw at me. Furthermore, I was too late to react when the beast slammed its huge fists down at the ground. Half a second later a shock wave erupted, covering a radius of almost a dozen meters and striking me head on.

The blast not only caught me off guard and winded me, but caused enough damage to make my eyes blur. While I managed to stay standing, I wasn't so far from collapsing. Quickly I reached into my pocket to pull out a Stun Grenade, before the avian recovered. I managed to activate the explosive just in time and throw it into the face of the Aragami. A blinding light erupted, striking it from point blank, giving me just a few more seconds of leeway.

Using that time, I reached into another of my pockets and took out a Restore Pill II, popping it into my mouth instantly. I felt the medicative effect of the item literally heal me instantly. While there were still a few seconds left of the induced blindness, I took out another grenade and threw that again into the visage of the avian.

With the Aragami being disabled again, I poised to strike aiming at the eye of the beast. I stabbed upwards with Chupacabra, but the Chi-You spun around, its giant wings knocking the weapon out of my hand. While it didn't get the chance to gather enough of its exploding orbs to shower the area like it normally does when performing such a spin, it was more than enough to be and effective counter.

 **Damn it!**

I reached for the last grenade in my pocket and threw that before the legs of the avian, while it's not going to be as effective like the previous two, I'll be able to recover my God Arc in the few seconds. The problem comes after that, since I managed to enrage the Aragami for sure. Which was quite obvious of the billowing dark smoke raging around its body.

 **Should have brought more grenades...**

The avian glared at me and I could see that my initial attack against the eye wasn't as effective as I believed it to be. It was damaged, but apparently still working. With a quick step forward, the Chi-You closed the distance and slammed it's right wing downward, trying to sweep me away with it. Knowing that during such a move there is a small window of opportunity where the Aragami is defenseless I stepped forward, ducking under the swing.

However, the attacking motion didn't come to a halt as I was expecting, instead the Chi-You spun around with the motion and raised it's right leg, still dripping at places from the lava and kicked out. Catching me directly in my stomach and launching me away, I tumbled backward, gathering bruises and wounds uncontrollably during that.

Some of the molten debris embedded into my skin and causing me horrible pains, while I was still rolling. When I came to a halt I could barely feel anything else, other than pain. My body wouldn't move and nearby there was an enraged Chi-You which was probably going to kill me now. That and the darkness that's going to swallow me, before the avian does so.

 **At least Soma won't be yelling at me.**


	17. Watermill

Watermill  
=======

 **Well, nothing beats dying. Not even when your jerked out of the tranquil half-death into a raging torment of painful half-death.**

I could barely open my eyes, but I sensed the presence of someone familiar nearby. Also in the distance there was someone else, my left arms tingling notified me of, probably a God Eater. Which meant that was Soma.

"Did you forgot something, Sierra? You belong to me, don't forget that." C's voice was sending shivers down my spine. Not to mention the pain she threw me into with waking me up.  
"Get your ass into gear Soma, RIGHT NOW!" She yelled in irritation.

"Like that's going to work." Said God Eater let out a 'hmpf', but did come closer.

"Just do what I say Moon-boy! Or you want another victim for your list?" The pale girl gritted her teeth as she locked her hooded visage with the dark skinned male.  
"How would your 'papa' react if you had to debrief him, hmm?" Her voice turned cold and malicious.  
"I think it would go something like this: 'I sent Sierra alone to face a Chi-You, that showed some sight of mutation. She got killed and the Chi-You escaped, while I did nothing.' WOULDN'T IT?!"

 **Fun fact.**

 **I'm not dead yet...**

"Shut up." The God Eater snarled, clearly being irritated.  
"It's already too late for Sierra. Even you have to understand that." He tried to reason with her and I had to agree. After all, last thing I remember that I took a kick from the Chi-You. Which was still dripping from lava, I'm actually surprised that wasn't an instant kill.

 **Well yeah, that's only a yet thought. If she does have a way to I don't know... SAVE ME! Then let her do it!**

"For crying out loud!" I felt that something familiar was pushed into my palms, somehow the grip of Chupacabra eased my mind, if it couldn't help me relieve my pain that is. But it was more than I could have hoped for.  
"Gimme your arm, Soma!" C snarled as I could make out she was pulling the God Eater along his right arm.

"Link-Aid will not help her! It's too late for that, get a grip on yourself!" Soma said with conviction, but then we froze. I mean literally, both him and I froze as C just sighed and with a 'clack' took off her mask.

 **What's she doing now?**

"Do it for Hell's sake!" With the resistance now gone due to the freezing effect of sheer fright, C managed to finally pull the God Eaters arm towards my God Arc. There the two armlets started to resonate first, then connect. That is when I caught a stream of red and purple lights from under the hood of the pale girl.

 **O~kay. That's intriguing enough.**

After a few seconds, I felt like my nightmares have returned. Only while being awake and tormented by hellish pain. My insides were writhing, burning, shifting. I felt like throwing up, or gouging my stomach out which one would make this torment ease. In the end, darkness swallowed me again to my relief. And this time I didn't mind if I really will die, if this madness finally ends.

* * *

"Don't you dare to drop her!" C's voice stirred me awake, I was laying uncomfortable on the shoulder of Soma. My pains have subsided somewhat, but I felt like Hell. When I opened my eyes, the familiar red glow of the underground area came into my view.

"She's awake now and I'm not going to pestrate this Dead Weight any longer!" With that the God Eater put me on the ground, well at least he didn't just drop me as C wanted to.

"Fair enough, then go and take care of those will you?" I raised my head and saw C pointing in a direction. As I focused I could hear the familiar roar of a Zygote in the distance.  
"Before you even start to protest, I'm not a combatant and Sierra is injured. You're in top shape so, GO GET THEM ALREADY!"

"Fine..." Soma grumbled, but took off to battle the fliers.

"Don't say a word." The pale girl warned me, but I stared back puzzled.  
"Okay, no pun was intended." She chuckled to herself.

 **I'm lost. What is she talking about?**

"You probably don't remember what happened. You fought a Chi-You and gotten the crap beat out of you. Soma came to your rescue, before you fainted and chased it off." C started to explain, but I just raised my eyebrows.

 **What are you talking about? That's not what happened.**

I shook my head then pointed at my stomach, which was completely exposed now. My eyes went wide, when I noticed it wasn't simply that, but I wore a ridiculously short jacket, if you could call it that and nothing else. I tried to pull the separate side together, but couldn't as they were too short. My eyes darted back to C with a glare of ferocity, then down on my mid section.

 **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!**

I wanted to shout at her, but that was impossible. So I did the next best thing, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to me. I've glared into that mask of hers, then pointed at the... too small vest that was put on me.

"You..." The pale girls mouth opened a bit, then closed instantly. She had been taken aback from my actions seemingly, but didn't care. I wanted answers.  
"Remember what happened?" She finished the question, to which I nodded affirmatively. Immediately C gritted her teeth and went silent for a few seconds.

 **For sure I know that I didn't just hallucinate almost dying.**

 **What the Hell is going on?!**

 **Why the hell did you just up and change my clothes again?!**

 **Plus how the hell did you manage to heal me at all?! I should be DEAD by now!**

"I'll explain later, if anyone asks just tell them what you know from me. Or better yet, tell them you don't remember." C then knelt down and took my right arm around her shoulder. Then she helped me to stand up, though my steps were shaky and without help would have collapsed.  
"This will complicate things." She muttered probably to herself, though I caught it.

 **If you say so...**

 **This makes no sense...**

"Let's catch up to Moon-boy. Come on Sierra."

 **Why do you call him that anyway?**

* * *

It took close to a two hours to get out from underground. At times I could feel some tingling in my left arm, but as fast it came so did it fade. Not counting the exhaustion of my body I felt great. Like... really good. We also met a couple of Aragami underground, but they were quickly disposed off by Soma. Albeit they were only Zygotes, Ogretails and a couple of Cocoon Maidens.

At one point though we choose to evade something dangerous. While Soma grumbled he could have taken it down, C insisted to get a safe distance between them. While that Aragami was close to us, interestingly I could feel a craving. A hunger that I didn't had before, which scared me. More so that apparently even C was on edge.

Once we managed to get back to the jeep, with help I was then seated into the passenger seat in front. The pale girl then dropped my God Arc in the back after she took her place there too. Soma simply stored his weapon in it's case, before taking the drivers seat and driving off.

"So, what do you think of my Sierra's performance?" C started up a conversation, which seemed a bit forced in my opinion.  
"Still claim that she's a Dead Weight?"

 **Please, just don't provoke him.**

"What kind of God Eater faints fighting a Chi-You?" Soma shot back instantly.  
"But." He stopped for a bit and I could hear the pale girl chuckle.

"But." She repeated after him, urging to continue and not missing a beat to annoy him.

"But, considering it wasn't a regular Chi-You. That means Sierra made progress." The God Eater had to admit, to which C hummed.

"Naturally. My Sierra is making progress and this is just the tip of the iceberg." C claimed proudly and I raised my eyebrow.

 **I hate this secretive part of her.**

 **What does she know that I don't?**

 **Scratch that... Probably many things.**

"She might make progress, but is still far from the level of the most basic God Eaters." Soma scowled.

"Yet you let her fight a Chi-You, an evolved one. Which would have spelled certain doom for a 'most basic God Eater', right?" The pale girl jabbed and I could see the eyes of the dark skinned God Eater narrow.  
"Which you wouldn't have allowed in the very first place, if you hadn't judged my Sierra to be capable of holding her own ground, right? Moon-boy?" C leered and I could see that crossed the threshold of Soma's anger.

"C. Tell me something." He switched to a cold and demanding voice.  
"First of all, 'Your' Sierra? Plus stop calling me a lunatic, you greedy bastard."

"Of course she is MINE Sierra, I own her. And I call you Moon-boy, not a lunatic. However if you insist, I'll just call you something else." Then she stopped for a moment, apparently thinking.  
"I don't know. I might be a bastard, I never knew my father after all."

I couldn't help, but face-palm. In fact even Soma's brows twitched hearing this.

 **That's not helping your sitation C!**

"What do you mean by 'owning' her?" Soma ignored the rest and pressed on, clearly curious about it.

"Simple as that, we completed a contract and my payment was her." I saw a malicious grin on the pale girls face.  
"Sierra now belongs to me, only me alone." A disturbing chuckle left her before continuing.  
"Which means, if you want to take her out for a date, you'll have to beg me for it. Grumpy-pants."

At the provocation, Soma braked abruptly. This forced me to crash into the front panel painfully, but also launched C forward right into the grip of Soma who turned around fast. He then grabbed the pale girl by the neck and slammed her back of the head into the jeeps plateau.

"I've had enough of you." The God Eater glared at her then before she could have said anything, Soma flung her far away. Without missing a beat, the dark skinned male then turned back and step on the gas, leaving the pale girl behind.

 **Did...**

 **Did you just abandon her?**

I stared at the God Eater, who glared at me in response. I gulped and immediately turned away, not wanting to join C. However, I didn't want to leave the pale girl out there. I tried to make eye contact with Soma, but he clearly refused to even glance at me, so in the end I've stolen quick turns back to where we left her.

"C'll be just fine." His voice startled me, so I've turned to him.

-Yeah, I'll be just fine.- C's voice came from my earpiece and I've left out a sigh of relief.  
-It's not like there are two Gboros circling around me, trying to kill my poor self.- She laughed, but in the background the roar of the Aragami could be heard.  
-I mean it's not unlikely that I'm going to bite the dust, but then what's going to be on your report, hmm?-

 **No, no, no, no, no!**

 **Don't anger him again please!**

"Shut up and die already." Soma simply said as he sped up the jeep.

-No can do, you see for some reason that I have no clear clue.- The pale girl laughed it away like some weird joke, which made it sound much more like a threat to me.  
-Those Gboros are after you two.- I gulped when I thought about that, they can't really catch up to us. Can they?  
-So you either stop and kill them, or they'll just follow you home.-

"Oh for..." The God Eater had to stifle a curse under his breath and stopped the jeep, this time not as abruptly.  
"Stay here." He grumbled as he took his God Arc from the back and started to walk in the direction from where we left C.

-Go join him.- C's voice came in the earpiece and I raised an eyebrow.  
-Let's just say you leveled up, shall we? Go join him and test your might.- C chuckled, but didn't say anything else.

 **I... get the feeling she's just like him, only meaner...**

Albeit a bit hesitantly, I've got into the back and took up Chupacabra. My eyes instantly went wide as a refreshing feeling cursed through me. It felt exhilarating, my exhaustion was blown away just like that. More over, my God Arc felt lighter than ever. I couldn't stop, but a fierce smirk formed on my lips.

 **Oh, yeah. I understand now what C meant by 'leveling up'.**

Soma had gained already a substantial distance as he clearly wanted to get this over with, but I still hoped he'll save something for me. It would be so annoying that I couldn't test this out. With that I've broken into a sprint, since my weapon didn't weight so much as before I was more than happy to know that not only it was easier to run, but I could keep it up for a much longer period than before.

"I said, stay put!" I had covered most of our distance, when he spotted me.

-A~w, you meanie. Don't say that. She's just eager to help you.- C chimed in and I couldn't help, but frown.

"Sierra couldn't handle a Chi-You." Soma snarled and my frown deepened.

 **That wasn't quite a regular one mind you...**

-Just take one of the Gboros and she'll be fine. These aren't like the evolved Chi-You.- The pale girl reasoned and I had to nod for that.  
-Besides, if my Sierra gets into trouble... Which I doubt by the way, you'll be there to save the day.- She then laughed.  
-Just don't expect her to call you prince charming.-

 **You couldn't stop provoking him, damnit?! No wonder he threw you off... Although, you could be glad that Soma first stopped.**

"Remind me, why didn't I snap your neck so far?" Soma glared particularly at nothing in front of him.

-Sorry, I don't answer rhetorical questions.- C laughed it off and the line went silent.

 **I hate this brat...**

"Fine." The God Eater grunted and slowed down so I could catch up to him.  
"I take the first one, then you can finish the other." He said and I nodded, it sounded a reasonable split up.

It took a few more minutes to even spot them, in which time I had to stop a couple of times to catch my breath. I don't know how Soma did it, but he didn't need to stop at all. Sure, he wasn't as light footed as me, but he sure had a lot more stamina than me. By the time I caught up to him for the last time, he was waiting with his God Arc at the ready loosely held by his side.

In the distance there were the two Gboros waddling towards us with their fins. It looked quite comical to me. I mean, those overgrown amphibians just looked ridiculous. I chuckled at the sight soundlessly, but Soma beside me just snorted and raised his God Arc to his shoulder. Soon it began to glow with a mixture of purple, bright red and dark energy as he powered up for a powerful charged attack.

"Get ready." He said simply and I nodded taking a stance that would allow me to sprint instantly. As the nearest Gboro-Gboro came into range, he lashed out with the empowered attack. Bringing the full force of the blow down at the horn of the Aragami and burying it's front into the ground.  
"That ones yours!" He said as he ran at the second one.

 **Eh?**

 **Fine by me then.**

I shrugged and grabbed the grip of Chupacabra with both of my arms before I started off in a sprint at my target. Something stirred within me, but this time it was quite pleasant. Intoxicating even. I wished I could let out a war cry of some sorts, so in the end I simply used the force of the momentum and drove my God Arc as deep into the body of the Aragami as much I could.

When the amphibian forced it's body back onto the ground, I was lifted high using my weapon as a leverage. Then I steadied my feet and ripped out my God Arc from the side of the Gboro leaving a nasty wound. With a roar the Aragami started to trash around, but I managed to stop myself from being thrown down by stabbing Chupacabra into the body of it again and holding onto it firmly.

Once the raving subsided, I plucked my weapon out then jumped off as the beast jumped back to gain some distance from me. I quickly checked how Soma was faring, but I shouldn't have worried at all. He had already broken the horn and crushed one of the fins, basically he was just toying around and keeping a watchful eye over me.

A roar signaled that my target was ready for another attack. I could see it's body bloating as more and more water was generated within, then with a wicked though I raised my God Arc and grinned. If this works, it's going to be hilarious. Then I mustered all my strength and threw Chupacabra straight the Gboros nasal cannon.

It hit spot on and buried itself into it as deep as possibly it could, I turned to Soma and caught him close his eyes at what I did. He probably though how stupid I was for doing that, but I didn't care. The Aragami couldn't stop the attack any more and it was going to blow either way. Sure, this left me literally defenseless, but since my target was also disabled it didn't bother me that much.

 **Plus if it explodes from that, it's going to be funny.**

Didn't take long until the water blast erupted, blasting my God Arc out like a rocket. It spun around madly, barely missing Soma and impaling the weapon into the body of the other Gboro. I on the other hand couldn't stop myself from laughing, seeing how my targets condition was.

Not only was the nasal cannon broken, but most of the front of the face was also gone. A small part of the upper fins gotten crushed too, but the thing that made me convulse with laughter were the teeth. Or actually the complete lack of upper row of teeth and most of the lower ones.

"Take better care of your God Arc, Sierra!" Soma warned me as he tossed my God Arc to me. I caught it easily with my left hand and nodded to him in understanding. Then I pointed at him and mimicked throwing my weapon again and the God Eater flinched.  
"Don't imitate that again, did you even think about what could have happened if you missed?" He scolded me, but I shrugged.  
"Finish it, destroy the core." He ordered me, to which I've rolled my eyes. I felt too good to end this so early, so I've leaned forward and stretched. I could hear him summon the Predator form of his God Arc and rip the core out of the Aragamis body.  
"Sierra!" He warned me again, so I sighed and walked closer to my target.

My target, which was now completely gone mad. It was lurching around wildly and inconsistently, the result of the damage I've caused to the body by interrupting the explosive attack. As I neared it, I kept sure to keep enough distance should it try to lunge towards me, or at least I could have enough space to avoid by a quite step.

Then a throb echoed in my head and I've almost dropped my Chupacabra. I stopped momentarily and when I looked back up the Gboro was a fair distance away. Soma shouted something at me, but I couldn't hear him through the buzzing in my ear and the prickling in my left arm. I shook my head, but it only gotten worse. The amphibian gained even more distance, but I've frowned and stepped up.

Another throb forced me onto my knees, this time letting go of my weapon as I clutched my head with both arm. Throughout my body pain erupted, not unlike before when the Chi-You kicked me, albeit not that intense. Then just as quickly it came, this wave disappeared. Soma was already standing right by me, watching the death wounded Aragami flail around with the rest of it's life force slowly slipping away.

He was talking to me, but the buzzing was blocking out everything. I saw him scowl as he charged the Gboro to finish the job. Another throb forced me into a fetal position, wishing it to end already. I was hugging my knees and gritting my teeth as much as possible, trying to block out whatever it was paralyzing me to no avail.

One last wave came and I could have sworn my heart stopped for a beat or two, then restarted irregularly. I sweated profusely, felt both ice cold and a hellish fever. I shook uncontrollably and couldn't differentiate between any of the directions. My gaze swam with blurred images and the infernal buzzing wasn't stopping at all.

Then everything just went 'poof'. With that I mean, it was gone. The discomfort, the pain, the buzzing. Even the rush I felt before. I was there, exhausted, but in control of myself. With my sight working, I saw that Soma's God Arc finished devouring the remaining Aragamis core. Then he turned to me and frowned, clearly puzzled about me.

 **I hate Hell rides like these.**

"C." He called. We waited, but no response came.  
"What have you done to Sierra?" The God Eater called again, but no answer yet again.  
"Are you all right now?" Then the dark skinned male turned to me, and I nodded a 'yes'.  
"Good, then let's return."

 **Agreed. But, something is very fishy.**


	18. First Frost

First Frost  
========

Soma had to help me get back to the jeep, albeit the God Eater didn't like it, he did stop and lend me his shoulder so I could catch my breath and stay standing. I've had heard many scary rumors about him from other God Eaters, calling him a Death God sarcastically. For a simple reason like him having the most deceased partners during the course of Fenrirs short history.

Although I find it rather weird, sure he is rather anti-social, is a jerk, a pain in the butt most of the time. However, I do admit he is a skilled veteran, while his method isn't the best, his goal is the same as anyone else would think of in our world. To survive, to bring a better tomorrow, on his own way.

 **...**

 **I still could kill him in a spoon full of water though.**

Our ride went by silently. No real wonder, I'm mute and he is taciturn. Honestly I was fine with it, I tried to rack my brain what happened to me to make me collapse.

 **Scratch that... There is no way I'm half-dead one minute, then healed in the next time I came by and I have no feedback at all...**

"Tell me something Sierra." Soma suddenly spoke up and I turned my head towards him.

 **Awkward way to start a conversation with someone unable to speak...**

"Did C tell you something?" He eyed me and I nodded slowly, he would have noticed if I tried to lie about anyways.  
"Any details on what happened to you?" I shook my head and wondered.

 **Shouldn't he have no recollection of me dying?**

 **I mean, C implied that I shouldn't have remembered anything.**

"You know something." The God Eater said sternly as he kept an eye on me and I couldn't help myself so I've gulped.  
"Did that bastard say that you can't tell it?" His stare had grown stronger and I've slowly nodded.

 **Oh crap... He'll misunderstand. For sure...**

We were only a few dozen minutes away from the Branch, when Soma suddenly braked. I god plastered again on the front panel and groaned mentally at the abrupt pain. But then Soma had already jumped out of his seat and quickly took his God Arc with himself. By the time I pulled myself together, he was already concentrating his senses on something.

"Stay on your guard and this time stay put!" He warned me fiercely before darting off at high speed. As I looked around, we were in the wrecked city filled with numerous shapes and sized of churches. Soma was rushing towards the largest in my eyesight.

 **What is going on?**

Not knowing what came over him, I got out of the jeep and grabbed Chupacabra. Feeling the grip eased me and the rush returned. I couldn't help myself, so a grin was plastered on my face. I wanted to go after him, to see what is up because I wanted to fight, wanted to... kill?

 **What the hell?**

I quickly put down my God Arc, which made the rush go away. The rush and my blood thirst. One that I didn't have before. Before...

...

Before C healed me somehow.

 **What the hell did you to me C?**

Out of curiosity, I got also on the back of the plateau of the jeep and knelt down. I kept a watchful eye over my surroundings, but my mind raced with a thousand questions. I reached out and took up my God Arc, instantly the rush returned. Soon the blood lust also followed. When I put it down, as it came it was gone.

 **Unless contact is maintained, I'm not feeling intoxicated or murderous. Though neither was there while we were underground...**

 **So then, what caused the throbbing pain? It didn't stop even after I dropped Chupacabra and even grew stronger.**

 **... I'll have to grill C to spill the beans on this, no matter what...**

I stared at my weapon, when I felt a tingle in my left arm. A tingle just like when we were hiding from that thing in the subways. However just like then, the tingle didn't came alone. The hunger came also, which frightened me. I tried to reach for my God Arc, but stopped halfway.

 **Does... Would it be a good idea to take up weapon?**

 **But I'm defenseless without it.**

When I looked up I was being stared at from a distance. There was a very unusual girl staring at me intently. She was roughly my size, but was only wearing a ragged and bloody Fenrir flag like a poncho, which let most of her legs exposed. What did get me interested in her was her paleness, or rather complete lack of color in skin and hair color. It was white, stark white.

Still her yellow eyes were focused on me intently, then with a quick hop she jumped down from the side of the church and landed almost in front of me. She didn't break eye contact with me and from up close I could see that she was very curious. On the other hand, I felt rather nervous. Hungry even so.

...

 **Oh, Hell... Is... Is my infection acting up?**

Then I felt a strange sensation and there was a high pitched ringing sound. In that instant my hunger subdued, as did everything else. Complete calmness swept over me as the unusual girl eyed me curiously.

-It's not time yet to show yourself. Go now.- C's voice came from my earpiece and the girl raised her head towards the direction of the voice.

"... Go?" She repeated the word, but for some reason it felt like it wasn't understood.

-Yes, silly. There is still time.- The pale girl laughed and I've eyed the strange one.

"Time?" This was also repeated, but then she picked up her head and as quickly she came, disappeared with a few very fast jumps.

 **I hate C and her little games.**

 **No doubt, she'll ask not to speak about this any minute now.**

-In return for granting some of your questions, why don't you keep quiet about her?- Just as I expected it came, though it sounded rewarding.  
-Relax, you'll see the lil' puppy soon enough.- The pale girl chuckled.  
-Oh yea, no talking to Soma.- With that the line went silent.

 **I really, really HATE her...**

"Sierra." Soma called to me, which startled me. I turned towards him and noticed a stern gaze aimed at me.  
"Tell me something." He said approaching the jeep, with his God Arc lazily dropped on his shoulder.  
"In the last few minutes while I was gone, did you feel something strange?" I shook my head in denial, but the God Eater narrowed his eyes.  
"Isn't there something that you should be telling me?"

-A~w. How cute!- C chimed in our communicators and Soma instantly frowned.  
-However, aren't you forgetting a tiny-winy something?-

 **Damnit C! Don't you start taunting him again!**

"You're planning something again, aren't you?" Soma turned his gaze from me and looked around.

-Naturally, I have something in motion.- The pale girl said with a light voice, but then continued with a much more strict tone.  
-However, is that the best way of you to force a confession out of my Sierra, you have to remember something.- Then she shifted to a malicious tone to finish it off.  
-She belongs to me, so Grumpy-Pants. If you want something from her, first you need permission from me.-

 **Crap.**

 **Not again...**

"Your delusional you psychopath." Soma said calmly after a single long sigh.  
"I don't want anything from that Dead Weight."

-Denial is the first step.- C laughed and I frowned.

"Say what you want you bastard." He then deposited the God Arc in it's case and got into the drivers seat.  
"Do you have anything to say at all? Or you're just airing your mouth?"

-Sure.- The pale girls tone suddenly turned happy.  
-Why don't you belong to me also? That way I wouldn't be standing between either of you.-

I couldn't help it and face palmed myself. I can't even fathom what goes through that head of her.

"Do you know anything about what happened here in the last quarter hour?" Soma ignored her and pushed the matter.

-In fact I do.- I raised an eyebrow to that statement.

 **But she wanted to keep it a secret... Didn't she?**

 **What is C trying to pull now?**

"What's keeping you? Speak." Soma urged her and I frowned when I understood that she was aiming to rile him.

-Of course, of course.- The girls affirmative voice came, but she did leave a chuckle at the end.  
-After you pay me 650.000.000 Fc.- My eyes widened instantly upon hearing that. Even Soma showed sign of surprise.

 **She wants WHAT?!**

"Get lost." He said and closed the communication line.

-Hey! I'm the one who hungs up on you!- C opened it again, just to break it up. I blinked stupidly and turned towards Soma to see how is he going to react.

"Anything you want to tell me?" He asked, unfazed by this. I shook my head in response and while he narrowed his eyes, but accepted my claim. Then the jeep started it's motors and we drove off, returned to the Branch finally.

* * *

When we returned to the lobby finally, a strange sight welcomed us. Or at least me, as Sakuya quickly caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

-For me bother Kota, okay?- My trans-failer turned her plea inside out and I frowned. However before I could even deny it the medic was gone and the red-head motormouth stuck to me like glue.

 **Damn it...**

While the young gunner blabbered something about 10 armed sea creatures, Canon approached Soma with a determined look.

-Soma. Can you help me?- The pink haired girl stopped in front of him, barring his advance.

-What is it now?- Soma practically growled and glared at Kota, who to my luck shut up upon seeing that.

-I want to do Homing bullet, but did not succeed.- Canon said, but she only got a grunt as a response as the dark skinned God Eater pulled me after himself towards the elevator.

-Go train instead.- He called before the door of the lift shut behind me.

 **If you shake her off, why do you even help me?**

"You don't want to be on the same mission as Canon, trust me." He said, as if in self defense. As we stepped out on the fourth floor we saw Lindow exit the room of Sakaki.

-Soma. Sierra.- Our leader called with a smile as he walked up to us.  
-There will be a new member of the team soon.- Then as if to boast about it, he leaned closer to us.  
-A new-type.-

-That if you will not be as lame as this dead weight, it does not matter.- Soma scoffed upon hearing it.

-Do not be obnoxious, the whole branch is talking about it. Soon it will arrive.- Lindow shook his head playfully as he scolded the other God Eater.  
-By the way, it looks that we will put our team.-

-Wonderful.- He grumbled and I was pulled along.

 **So, he is grumpy because there will be a newbie?**

We found the doctor standing near his equipment and apparently lost in his thoughts. Soma went up to him, which made the professor turn towards us with an expectant facial expression. Then without saying a word, he walked to me and swiped my ear piece. Then still being silent returned to his seat and started to tinker with it.

"Relax." Soma said that calmingly, but then walked out leaving the two of us alone.

 **O... Kay?**

A few minutes went by, in which time the doc changed around his hand full of glasses, typed around something on his keyboards and hummed as he read the results of the monitor. After roughly ten minutes went by, he motioned for me to come closer and reached out with his hand presenting me the ear piece. With a gesture of the other hand he pointed at it, then on his ear.

 **So, put it back on. Okay.**

"Do you understand me clear enough, Sierra?" He said it first in his native language, but then it was translated appropriately. Additionally to my pleasant surprise it wasn't in the mechanical female voice that C had previously programmed into, but rather the same that of the professors.

 **So, I got a free upgrade on this piece of junk?**

I nodded to the question, when the door opened again and Soma returned in his hand with my tablet. I took it from him, then watched as he walked to the other side of the room, so we kinda formed a triangle.

 **I'm going to get interrogated for sure.**

"I've taken out the ability of C to listen in on this conversation." Sakaki started, to which Soma nodded agreeing.  
"Also, my room is built around a separate network. Which makes her attempting of hacking in rather difficult."

"Start talking." Soma glared.  
"Now."

-Don't you mean typing?- I retorted, half jokingly to which I got an even more intense glare as a response.  
-Okay. Well, I think I died.- I drop the bomb on them, to which the dark skinned males expression doesn't budge, however the professors eyebrows furrow. Then with a 'humm' he leans closer to me.

"We're listening, go on." The professor urges me to explain it in more detail.

-Sure.- I nod.  
-There was a Chi-You, it was standing in a lake of magma when we found it underground. Soma wanted me to try and fight it alone.- At that point said person crossed his arms, but said nothing.  
-I managed to lure it out and fight it, but then it used some sort of spinning kick and delivered a blow to my body.- I pointed at my exposed stomach.  
-Magma had eaten into my insides, destroying anything that wasn't already crushed by the crushing blow.- I waited a few seconds, then said what I still think should have happened.  
-I shouldn't be even alive... If I am alive on that matter, that is.-

Sakaki straightened himself and was completely silent. On the other hand Soma was also lost in thoughts for a short while.

"It was C." The dark skinned God Eater explained.  
"That bastard made me forget this, right?" Then his eyes widened for a split second.  
"Why spare you?"

-I don't think that was intentional as she was a bit freaked out by it too.-

"What happened to your left hand, Sierra?" The professor spoke up and I raised the appendage in question.

-C gave me a card, which burned itself into my fingers first, then up till here.- I showed them by extending the arm towards them.

"Why did you take it?" Soma interjected and I frowned.

-I.- I took a big sigh as I recalled.  
-When I was asleep before our mission with Soma. Well.- I sighed again and this time raised my right arm.  
-I almost dug a hole in my chest with this arm, because clothes were causing me an allergic reaction.- I sighed as I saw them perk up their heads hearing that.  
-C helped me to overcome that and gave me the card along with some clothes that doesn't trigger my allergy.-

"Where did she get the card from?" The professor asked with a serious tone.

-It appeared in her hands, out of a purple glowing orb.-

"Then the card melded into your skin." Sakaki stated and I've nodded.  
"There we have the answer why she couldn't make you forget that." The professor smiled at me and stood up. He walked to me and took my left hand into his own. I felt an annoying itch over the place where he touched, but I didn't pull away.  
"The wound on your left shoulder, it turned white also because of her interference. Just like the wound on your chest."

-Wound?- I asked then looked down. In the center of my chest, there was something like a swirling mass of skin slowly starting to pale.  
-What the hell did you do to me C?- I looked around bewildered, but then Sakaki put his hands on my shoulders to calm me down.

"That's what we would like to find out.- The elder researcher reasoned and I breathed slowly to get myself back in grip.

"Did she say something else?" Soma interrupted again, but it made me remember something else spoken on that night.

-I'm becoming like her. That is why she wanted me.- I take a step back from the professor and look at Soma.  
-She did say I'm turning into something that is neither Human or Aragami. Something that is much more, yet the world isn't ready for yet.-

"A third option." The professor muttered to himself as he opened his almost ever-closed eyes and took a better look at me.  
"So there is also such a thing."

"What else is she hiding?" Soma once again interrupted, but I didn't mind.  
"What happened underground?"

-I... don't know, she made you give me Link-Aid, then I passed out. Next time I wake up, you were carrying me unceremoniously on your shoulders.-

"She what?" For the first time Soma's composure was shaken up, even if only momentarily.  
"When?"

-After the Chi-You pasted my insides with molten rock fragments.-

"That's impossible." Soma uttered again.  
"Even if that were possible, you would be still dying. Along with me, because of the seriousness of the wound."

"No, Soma. That isn't the case for an Irregular." The professor said as he turned towards me.  
"We'll have to run a thorough check on both of you in a short while, just to make sure nothing is amiss."

-I am aware that Link-Aid alone wouldn't have helped me, at least that is what I've gotten from Gina's explanation about it. However, there was another thing when it happened. My left arm and insides felt like they were dying, burning, boiling and I blacked out like that.- I turned towards Sakaki and decided to ask the big question that was on my mind for a while ago.  
-How is an Irregular different, aside from the facts that I do know of?-

"For a God Eater, they need to be injected with a Bias Factor that is specifically designed to match their weapons Oracle Cell signature. A mismatch will lead to the users death as the cells will infect and devour their victim." The elder researcher started.  
"That's because the God Arcs are made separately from the God Eaters, this also means that matches are slim." He took his glasses off and started to polish them with a small piece of cloth, that was pulled out from his pockets.  
"On the other hand, you are your own God Arc."

 **That's...**

-What?- I asked,completely perplexed.

 **No, there are too much unexplained phenomenon on this planet. This shouldn't be that surprising, is it?**

"Sierra, ever since you were born. At certain intervals you had to be drained of excess Oracle Cells formed within your body. While they did regenerate at certain intervals, this process left your body weak compared to an average human." Sakaki started his explanation and I started to recall all the moments where I had been passed around doctors, going from institute to another.  
"All along they were trying to use those as a weapon. To eradicate the Aragami." I stared back at him, then to Soma who was frowning for some reason very hard.  
"In the end, there was no one who could have matched with it. Except you." The elder took a sigh and put back on his glasses.  
"So, Chupacabra had been made, but it wasn't the first actually. I don't know how many were before, but they were failures. Because they couldn't integrate an artificial core into it, it was uncontrollable." For some reason I felt in my throat knots.  
"Many lives were lost, until they tried something that was never done before. Grafting a Control Armlet onto the weapon in place of a core."

-How.- I couldn't ask the question. Something held me back from completing it and it scared me.

"Get over it." Soma grumbled and I stared at him in disbelief at how insensitive he can be.  
"What about the seizure you had?"

-Chupacabra makes me go... Mad.- I admitted with a frown, but when they didn't interject and waited me to continue, I did so then.  
-I can feel an intoxicating rush. Makes me want to go all out, more than all out. I felt blood lust, but I never did so before.- I admitted it.  
-But then when I fought the Gboro-Gboro, something went wrong. There was a high pitched ringing sound. Nausea and numerous pains, discomfort and I almost fainted. However it went away shortly.-

"Fascinating." The professor said, while looking at Soma. Who scoffed and turned his head sideways grumbling.

"And in the city?" The God Eater pressed me for even more answers.

-There was a stark white girl. Her skin and hair were completely drained from colors, even more than C actually. I...- I didn't know if I should admit it or not, but I was already on a confession spree.  
-I wanted to eat her. As in, literally.- I gulped as both of them had taken a glance at each other, then turned back to me.  
-C then talked to her from my earpiece and sent her off saying that it's still too early for her to come out.-

"It is so?" The professor turned knowingly to Soma, who glared back at him.  
"Well then Sierra. Thank you for being informal with us. After I take some blood and tissue samples, go and have a rest." The elder researcher turned towards Soma also.  
"From you too also."

"Fine." He grumbled and took off his hoodie.

 **Seems he doesn't like these check-ups, much like me. One weird thing21k we have in common then.**

* * *

A few days went past since I was checked out. While I did register myself for a mission, so far I didn't get a notification yet. Which meant I could spend my time training. Soma was quite brutal during this time, forcing me to challenge impossible missions. While I kept dying, he didn't stop to guide me in hiw own way. Which meant verbal abuse above everything else.

Also professor Sakaki made me promise not to use Chupacabra until the results are done, so I was stuck with Soma or the NORN. While I did have a much, much easier time about understanding what is going on due to the upgrades that he worked on my ear piece, I decided not to mingle with anyone else.

Then on the fourth night, after an especially grueling whole day Hell-training session with Soma I returned to my room to find C in there. She was smiling to herself quite pleasantly and had a couple pieces of clothes laid out on my bed in front of her. As she looked up to me, the pale girl gave me an uncharacteristically warm smile.

"Hey there, Sierra. Look what I got you!" She waved her right arm in an arc, displaying the goods.  
"This time they are not my used ones, okay?" C joked it away with a smirk, while I went and grabbed the tablet.

-Stop playing your little games.- I frowned as she laughed as an answer.  
-What did you do to me?-

"You don't want to know that." The pale girl smirked and my eyes twitched in irritation.  
"Bu~t." She elongated playfully that simple word.

-But?- I bit. It didn't hurt to at least hear her out.

"If you do me a favour, I'll tell."

-Like?- I knew instantly that, I won't like what she does ask of me.

"See this?" With a twirl of her hand, she pulled out from thin air a card. One exactly like the one she gave me.  
"Aw, don't be alarmed, this isn't for you." C said with a smirk as she saw my alert expression.

-What do you mean, it's not for me?- I narrowed my eyes.  
-Oh, no... Do you really think I'm that stupid?-

"You mean, I want to use you to give this card to Lindow?" I got an innocent smile in return.  
"I'm not stupid, but you want your answers." She chimed.

-Why Lindow?-

"Why not?" Then, just like if she realized it at that moment that a different variant also exists, C smiled.  
"Oh, I know. There is Soma too!" A second card appeared in her other hand and I frowned even more.

-Why?-

"Give them and I'll tell you." She laughed lightly, then a smirk came to her face.  
"Let's make it interesting. I'll pass a deadline on Lindow. You have 5 days."

-Why?-

"Because I said so!" C grumbled.  
"Oh and don't you try to give it to anyone else, it won't work that way."

-Neither of them are going to agree to such a thing.-

"Ah right, I almost forgot." She chuckled again.  
"They have to accept the card willingly, and in full knowledge what is going to happen once they do."

-That is?-

"They will belong to none other than me." C smirked maliciously and I shuddered upon seeing that.  
"Which would be the best course of action."

-Tell me, why are you doing this?-

"Because I'm bored and can't erase this dirt sack from existence currently." At her response I raised an eyebrow, not understanding completely what could she mean.  
"Anyways, go and try these on. They are your size." With that she left my room.  
"Remember, there is a deadline for Lindow. 5 days." C called back through the door as I frowned even more.

 **What is she up to now?**

 **She should know that I'm not going to do it...**


	19. Setting Sun

Setting Sun  
=========

I stepped out of my room and headed right for the elevator. The clothes that C brought me were the same ones I've worn so far, they were just made so that they won't irritate my skin. So I've decided to wear the same ones I've worn initially. Meaning the casual Fenrir upper clothes with the long separate sleeves, I've decided not to change the black sniper pants, but completed my set with a dark scarf around my neck and the mismatched gloves.

I pressed the fourth floors button and waited impatiently for the doors to close. Not even a minute ago, I've gotten a message from Sakaki that I have to get to his room. I was so nervous that I almost put on my boots inverted. By the time I've arrived there, with the exception of the motormouth red-head the whole First Unit was present along with Licca and naturally the professor.

"Hey there Rookie!" Lindow greeted me with a warm smile.  
"You're doing good!"

"For a Dead Weight." I got that for a greeting from Soma, well it could double for almost as a praise too, which made me feel weird hearing such a thing from the dark skinned God Eater.

"Now, now. Soma." Sakuya chided her team mate as she turned to me.  
"Doesn't..." The medic then stopped for a few seconds, before continuing.  
"Aren't those clothes irritating your skin?"

-Actually, C dropped by the last night and gave a few spares clothes to me.- I typed an answer, and then pulled out the two cards she had also trusted me with. The red framed black cards had two motifs engraved on them. A purple bestial eye in the center, surrounded by 16 red slits around it in a circular formation.  
-Along with these.-

Soma at first glared at me, then albeit grumbling he translated to those that couldn't quite understand english. Meaning Licca, Sakuya and Lindow. I've recalled that I was talking with the professor yesterday along with Soma, though he did seem like he was better at understanding than speaking.

"Are those... ?" Sakaki looked at me, his voice containing some hint of excitement.

-They are the same, just like the one I got.- I held up my left arm, recalling how it fused into my skin.

"These sure are kind of creepy." Lindow said while picking one from my hand to examine it from closer, I gasped and tried to take it away from him.  
"What are they for?"

-C... wanted to give one to you and the other to Soma.- I still tried to take it back, but to no avail.

"If she wants to give it to us, why do you want to take it from Lindow?" Soma said while narrowing his eyes.  
"What's the catch?"

-C said, that even if I were to give you these, unless you resign yourself to her willingly it will not work.- I admitted and waited how will Soma translating this play out.

"Sierra, why are you telling this us?" Sakuya turned to me and took the other card from my hand, taking a closer look at it before giving it back to me.  
"It seems you are uncomfortable about revealing this to us." The medic frowned as she looked deep into my eyes.  
"Why then?"

-I wanted to press her for answers.- I admitted that, which made Soma raise his brows, before interpreting.  
-She gave the condition of giving these out.-

"So, when that bastard said she 'owns' you, was that because of such a card?" The dark skinned male glared at me, and I gulped.

-Yes.- Admitting it was harder than I thought, mostly because of the surprised looks I've gotten from everyone. They might not have understood what I said, but my body language conveyed everything.  
-However I don't even know what that means, or what will happen because of that. She didn't explain it at all, all C said was 'It is for the best this way, for you to belong only to me.'-

"You don't mind if I keep them here, for research?" While Soma explained to the others, Sakaki took the card from Lindow and then the other from me.

-No, that's okay. That was my intention with them.-

"Licca, you're first." Lindow called after a momentary pause, then we watched as the silver haired mechanic stepped forward.

"Right." She rubbed her cheek, as she collected her thoughts.  
"I found trace of change in your God Arc, Chupacabra. However, it was impossible to identify the cause. Still, regarding the current standings it should be safe to assume nothing is out of the ordinary."

"What Licca is trying to say, we're going on a mission." Lindow grabbed the shoulder of Sakuya and Soma, out of which the latter scoffed.  
"Just the four of us."

-I see.- I turned to the elder researcher.  
-I'm getting supervised isn't it?-

"That is the case Sierra." Sakaki admitted, while taking off his glasses to polish them with a cloth that he took from his pocket.  
"There are also traces that the Oracle Cells in your body underwent a change, but they shouldn't pose a problem in doing your job." He said a bit hesitantly, before putting back the spectacles.  
"Yet, the chance still can arise that something goes wrong."

-I understand. Anything I should be aware of?-

"If you loose it and turn into an Aragami, Lindow will destroy your body." Soma said, with a cold voice frightening me instantly.  
"Or if he can't, I'll gladly do it myself."

"What did you say to her, to make Sierra this scared?" Sakuya stood before the dark skinned male, who shifted his gaze to the side to avoid eye contact.

"The truth, at least basing it on the tone and structure of the sentence." Lindow looked at me, not really knowing how to break it.  
"Am I right, Sierra?" Our leader asked, and I've nodded hesitantly. At that moment, he decided to come clean.  
"Ever since the Cocoon Tail infected you, we had taken precautions never to let you go out alone in case something would happen to you. We additionally all had been issued with this." He took out a small capsule from one of his pockets.

-That is?- I dreaded to ask, fearing what would they say. I turned to Soma and was imagining the worst already.

"This contains a strong calming agent aimed at your Bias Factor." Sakaki spoke up, breaking my eye contact with the medic.  
"We are not trying to kill you, that is only the worst case scenario." I was being consoled by the words, yet it was still shocking to know what they would do to me should my infection go haywire.

"Better than the alternative." Soma scoffed, seeing my reaction.

-What alternative?- I know I shouldn't have asked, but I needed to know it.

"Turning into a Deusphage." The professor answered, which made me recall that C said something similar before about my infection.  
"Should that happen, it would be catastrophic." He said solemnly.

-Why?- I had to know, especially if it was one of the possible outcomes of my life.

"The leaders job is to take out a God Eater before an infection could transform it into a Deusphage." Lindow started, with a forced calmness over him. That is when I understood, he had probably 'taken out' someone before.  
"A God Eater turned Aragami would be only damageable by their very own God Arc." He explained, which made me first wonder, then gasp and finally stare ahead in terror.  
"Seems now you understand it. Yes, that would make it pretty much close to immortal and an enormous threat."

-I see.- I hung my head, I suddenly recalled past events where certain researchers distanced themselves from me. Just like I was something like a plague to them, now... It made sense.  
-Thanks for telling me.-

"Dead Weight!" Soma grumbled as he suddenly grabbed my by the shoulder and forced me to look up to him.  
"If you want to die, then go out and do it! If not, then prepare yourself for the next mission." With that he showed me towards Lindow, then left the room grumbling.

"I might now have understood that one, but I bet that's the closest thing you'll ever get as an encouragement from him, Sierra." Our leader smiled as he reached down and ruffled my hair.  
"Also, about that mission." He scratched the back of his head, a bit uncertain how to break it to me.

"Our researchers are searching for the evolved Chi-You that you fought with." Sakaki decided to help out the black haired God Eater.  
"It needs to be taken down and samples are to be collected for research, but for the moment we are unable to pinpoint its location. So for the time being, near the temple area there is a small collection of Aragami that needs to be subdued."

"But first, let's meet in the lobby. There is an important announcement to be made." Lindow smiled warmly, as he and Sakuya left the room.

"Sierra." Licca walked to me, a bit unsure about what to say to me at first.  
"If you ever need help, I'll be there to help." She then laughed.  
"Although, you'll have to get help to have me understand your problem." With that even the mechanic left.

"Go now Sierra, you should meet the newest member of the Branch. Before you move out on the next mission." The professor said, as he returned to his equipment and dedicated his focus on analyzing the cards that C left me with.

* * *

A quarter hour later the entire First Unit was sitting in the lobby in front of the elevator and the hangar door. We were already registered for the mission with Lindow, Sakuya, Soma and I. Kota was on stand-by and was apparently rather nervous. He was sitting on the side of the bench and flailing his legs around like some little child.

Nearby a pair of female God Eaters were gossiping around the new member our team will receive. They called her 'New-Type', though that didn't really mean much to me. Licca joined the two and they brought up some theories about expanding forces, the Director and what not. Before long the hangar door opened and Sakuya walked in, with the newest recruit.

I had only to take a look at her choice of clothing to notice, that she wasn't also the one for sensible getups. The girl was a head taller than me, had unkempt gray hair and wore a checkered beret. Her clothes are a black jacket with an insignia on the right side, with the zipper only halfway closed, revealing a glimpse of her bare breasts and a checkered red skirt matching her head wear.

Black fingerless gloves covered her hands where the left one was extending till elbow, coupled with stocking like material covering the upper left arm. Black thigh-length boots, and light brown coloured stockings fill out the rather revealing ensemble she wears. She stood right beside the Instructor, playing with her long hair while paying attention as we decided to stand in a half circle to get a better look.

 **She's supposed to come from Russia, but...**

 **Her wear, doesn't match what I know from that region...**

I had to keep myself refraining from frowning or displaying any sign of annoyance at seeing her. For some reason, I instantly disliked the girl. On my left, I couldn't not notice at all that Kota was busy checking her out, so I've rolled my eyes and focused on Tsubaki, who started the introduction.

"I have an introduction to make. This is a New-Type recruit: she'll be joining your ranks today."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. As of 1200 hours today, I've been transferred here from the Russia Branch. I look forward to working with you." The russian girl introduced herself and I once again rolled my eyes.

 **Someones a bit stiff...**

 **I mean WHO talks like that?**

"Hey, girls are more than welcome here anytime!" Kota spoke up cheerily, leaning forward and gesturing a spread of arms, how welcome he is with that.

 **Yep... He totally got the hots for her...**

"I'm amazed that you've survived so long around here with that frivolous attitude..." Alisa said, while twirling her hair.

 **You're not the only one, believe me.**

"Huh?" Kota blinked, apparently not getting he was being dissed by her.

"She doesn't have experience in actual combat, but her scores in the simulated battles were quite stellar." Tsubaki decided to interrupt before Alisa could have burned the red-head with her tongue.  
"You'd better train hard, or she'll soon surpass you." Our Instructor looked really hard at me and Kota while saying that.

 **Gimme a break! I'm training harder than HELL with Soma... You don't have to rub that in...**

"Y-yes, ma'am." Kota stuttered, lowering his head a little bit.

"Alisa, I want you to serve under Lindow's supervision. Understood?" Tsubaki turned to the russian girl, who responded immediately with a 'Yes, ma'am'.  
"Lindow, I need to hand off some documents to you, so come with me it will take a few moments only. The rest of you stand by for the mission that was issued. That's all."

"Hey, hey..." Kota started with a small stutter and taking a rather 'genial' way as a direction, while Lindow and his sister walked away towards the elevator.  
"So, you're from Russia?" He asked the obvious, which made me roll my eyes again.  
"Isn't it freezing over there?" I couldn't help, but facepalm at the topic he was bringing up.  
"Oh, but I guess with all the global warming these days, the temperatures are getting higher..." And there he went into rambling mode again, so I decided to ditch them along with Soma, who was also not in the mood for even faking a care about it. Which left Sakuya back there to wait for Lindow to return and to watch over the two.

I stood in front of Chupacabra and couldn't not notice that Soma was keeping a stern eye on me. So with a deep breath, I steeled myself and reached out to grab my weapon. I took it from the casing, but nothing happened. For that I was glad, I turned to the God Eater behind me and nodded that I'm fine. He scoffed and took his own God Arc.

As we walked outside, I noticed a new weapon stationed. It was a large red God Arc, sporting a long blade type. I assumed that it must belong to the russian girl. In a few minutes Lindow and Sakuya also joined us in the helicopter that brought us to the site of our mission. It didn't take long and we were deployed, as we exited the aircraft in the distance multiple simultaneous roars could be heard.

"Zygotes." Lindow noted lightly as he turned to me.  
"Show us what you got Sierra. We all know that Soma worked you into the ground practically." At this I frowned, but decided to simply nod and take the lead. The area was filled with numerous small temples, many dozens of stair cases and shrines. After a few minutes I spotted one of the fliers, practically floating around aimlessly.

My grip on Chupacabras handle tightened as I approached my target. I knew that it will immediately scream after I attack, which will definitely attract the attention of other Aragami nearby. So, I've quickly stabbed once with my weapon and retracted it just at the same time as the Zygote spun around with a furious roar.

Wasting no time, I lashed out again, this time impaling the head of the outer humanoid parts head. Although it wasn't more than a decoy, it managed to stagger the beast. That gave my ample enough time to stab Chupacabras tip into the ground and use it as a jumping pole and kick the Aragami down to the ground.

Before I could have landed, with a quick move I've ripped my weapon from the ground and used my falling momentum to strike the dead center of the Zygote with all I had. There was a loud crunch as its core snapped after the successful take-down. However I didn't have time to relish my victory as a pair of Zygotes flew in the periphery of my vision.

I retracted my God Arc, twirling it around granting it some momentum as I waited for the newcomers to attack. Both of their tail tubes started to puff up as they generated their blast attacks. I've easily stepped to the side of the compressed air bomb and made a lunge just before the poisonous one could erupt on my position. A quick spinning slash left a deep gash on the one that was the closest to me, which only fueled its rage.

The other decided to ram and bite into me, but I saw that coming and stepped back. The two fliers then collided and fell to the ground, which let me enough time to focus on the one I've initially targeted. I could get in three more powerful thrusts aimed at the core, but as they were struggling to come free of each other I've missed my marks and despite inflicting enough damage to keep my target grounded, taking it down wasn't still done.

A scream of rage signaled that the other flier took up and I knew a few more seconds are all I need to take down the weakened Zygote. With nothing to hinder my attacks, I've managed to destroy the core in the next well placed strike. Which meant that there are already two down and one to go.

 **Correction...**

 **Two down and two more to go.**

Another Zygote swooped in, joining the sole surviving one of my earlier attacks. Now that there were two again, their strategy changed. Both of them came at me in a diving rush at an angle at the same time and I decided to run straight at the one on my right. They both roared, but the one of the left couldn't correct its course without colliding with the other, which meant I could focus on one right now.

An extended arm of mine greeted my attacker, plus the weapon held firmly in it. The force of the impact sent my God Arc plunging halfway into the Aragamis body, destroying the core on contact while the last one circled around in a tight loop to face me again. I yanked Chupacabra out of the wound and stared down my target.

 **Rushing me will be it's downfall, attacking from range will bring us nowhere. Wonder what will it do.**

In the end, the Zygote screamed and first tried to bombard me with a blast of compressed air, but that failed. Following that came a poisonous burst of cloud, but I wasn't waiting until it made contact with me. I rushed the flier, but it floated away keeping distance between us. Yet, the Aragami clearly wasn't going to rush at me, which made me frown a bit.

 **Okay, then how about this.**

I reached into my pocket and pulled a Stun Grenade. With a mighty throw, I flung it right at the humanoid parts face, where it detonated filling a small area in a blinding light. Before it even could subside, I was already running and priming my Chupacabra at the immobilized flier. I've lunged from my sprint and used my body weight to penetrate into the body with my God Arc and take it out in a single strike.

As I turned around, carefully checking my surrounding, from the corners of my eye I could make out that Soma and Lindow were already on extracting the cores of my targets. While me and Sakuya kept watchful to our surroundings, in no time the two of them finished. Lindow then walked to me and patted me on my shoulder.

"Good work, Rookie!" Our leader said with a smile.  
"Not even Soma had a bad word for your performance."

 **I highly doubt that.**

"As if." He grumbled, confirming my suspicion while walking back towards the heli.

"Lindow, they found it." Sakuya said, apparently listening on the radio.

"The Chi-You?" As he asked, the medic nodded in agreement.  
"Come on, we have to get a move on."

* * *

We touched down in one of the ruined ports, there was a aircraft carrier crashed into the shore nearby. Our target was sighted nearby a half hour ago. However the construct was large, which would mean that it will take a long time even for the four of us to search it completely. Furthermore, they couldn't leave me alone. That meant that both Lindow and Soma went alone, while Sakuya kept company for me.

The two of us decided to check the flat top, because that would give us more space for maneuverability and suits us better than the interior which was divided between the two males. While the floor cranked underneath us and was filled with numerous holes of variety and size, it was awkwardly silent all around.

We almost gave up on our search when Sakuya spotted out target, she motioned to me to come as we took up positions. She quickly called the rest of our team and waited until they arrived to their designated position. It was a makeshift plan that should work in our favour if it succeeds. Lindow gave the signal to begin which made me feel a tinge of excitement.

Our medic took a firm stance and aimed at the head of the avian with her sniper. A powerful laser shot out momentarily after, striking dead center and staggering the Aragami. With a roar it turned towards us and lifted the arms to taunt us to 'come at it', when the floor underneath it's feet erupted and two massive Predator forms belonging to Lindow and Soma respectively burst forth.

The giant maws grabbed onto the legs of the beast and pulled them underneath the deck, where space was restricted for free movement for the large Chi-You, but was still enough for the veteran God Eaters to do enough damage. Me and Sakuya were on stand by, should the Aragami manage to escape as our role was to cut off it's escape route. That and also we were on lookout for other Aragami.

Which was a good thing, as a pair of roars echoed in the distance. Sakuya then turned towards the direction from where the incoming threat was appearing and closed on with her sniper. She frowned and cursed under her breath before notifying our leader.

"Lindow, two Kongous are incoming. One of them appears to be battle hardened." Her voice was calm, as she took aim and fired a round of high powered Oracle Bullet.  
"You're going to wrap it up alone, while me and Sierra deal with these two."

-How long until they get here?- Lindow asked and I could hear his God Arc tear into the flesh of the Chi-You, which was followed by the latters enraged roar.

"About a minute if I can delay them." The medic answered calmly, while taking out an O-Ampule from her pockets and consuming it.

-Cut the chatter and focus on killing this thing already.- Soma grumbled and a powerful shock-wave spread through the interior of the wreckage.

-Whoa there buddy!- Lindow retorted with a light chuckle.  
-You're gonna bring the whole thing down on our heads.-

-Less chatting, more killing.- The dark skinned God Eater repeated with a snarl.


	20. Ocean Wall

Ocean Wall  
========

While Sakuya was busy firing at the two incoming Kongou, I couldn't take my eyes off the one in the front which was blocking the line of fire for the other one. That was the one the medic described as 'battle hardened', which was very apt as I took a good look at the missing mask it should have been sporting. It looked like upper half of the Aragamis head was missing, which made the already huge mouth look even larger by comparison.

Where the usual mask, the upper half of the head of a Kongou would have been, only fragments of it remained. Which disturbed me even more that it wasn't anything like a normal mask either.

 **No.**

It, the fragments of the mask were partially human, which crept me out. Then a thought struck me, as I recalled what the others said about God Eaters turning into Aragami.

 **How... Is that possible?**

Could the reverse be possible?

 **Would it even possible?**

Sure, there are the Zygotes that have partial human features, however a Kongou doesn't have any. Shouldn't have any. Not in normal circumstances.

 **This... Should it be even happening?**

As I looked to my side, the sniper wasn't occupied by such problems apparently. Her focus was entirely on the incoming Aragami as she kept firing over and over, but the abnormal Kongou in the front was taking all the hits. It positioned itself always so that the medic had no chance, but to shoot it, leaving the one in the back completely unharmed so far.

What was even more disturbing Sakuya's laser shots glanced away from the body, which should have been weak to her attacks versus a normal Kongou. The next few lasers were also ineffective against the legs and when she decided to take aim on the remaining fragments of the head, the simian blocked it with the arms.

"So, the face is the weakness." Sakuya commented partially to herself.  
"Lindow, we got a problem. One of the Kongou is unaffected by my attacks, they'll be here in less than half a minute."

-We're going to wrap this up in no ti-. Lindow's response was broken by a massive shock wave and a lurch in the structure of the carrier ship. We could barely brace ourselves as the frame started to buck, twist and collapse by it's weight pulling us down with it. In the last minute Sakuya showed me aside and I've tumbled towards the side of the carrier.

But my momentum didn't just stop there, as I've rolled over the edge and plummeted into the shallow water. It wasn't much, barely enough to brake the force of my fall not to injure myself. The problem on the other hand was immense, as the two Kongou were onto me in seconds with no backup on my side for the moment.

 **I hope they are okay.**

I shook my head and focused on the task at hand. Stalling enough time for my team to recover, until they beat the Chi-You inside the almost demolished carrier, not to mention getting back out and still finding me alive and kicking. Out of this, the last part was that nerved me the most. One Kongou I could have handled, but if you add that abnormal one...

 **Well... Another day in the work, I guess...**

I sighed and reached into my pocket to pick up one of the limited number of Stun Grenades. I've thrown it right at the two Aragami and grimaced. This isn't going to be enough, stupid rules and regulations... Couldn't help, but recall what happened prior to Alisa arriving where Lindow explained some annoying details.

* * *

"Sierra, come here." Lindow calls and I walk over, trying to pocket as many supplies as I can into my already bulging pockets. I have to admit, I probably make a comical sight. The leader eyes me with a frown, then shakes his head with a light smile.  
"You need to know something."

 **Oh boy, I'm getting chewed out before mission?**

"Empty your pockets." I flinch, but do so as said. I had on me 17 Stun Grenades, 4 cassettes of Restore Pills each holding a dozen inside, a cassette of OG: Restore Balls and I've also managed to bargain with the merchant for 5 OG: Restore Posts. There were also a dozen Detox Pills, a cassette of traps holding 4 of each type of Snare, Venom and Bind. Couple Health Boosters and Stamina Boosters topped it out.  
"This is all?" Lindow asks as I finish spreading the supplies and I nod, anticipating the trouble to come. He then picks up the cassettes and checks their contents with a frown.  
"You can't bring all these." He says and I stare at him in disbelief.

 **I bought them with my Fc! You can't just take them away!**

"Whoa there, stop glaring daggers." He held up his arms defensively.  
"You just have to deposit the excess before we go out on the mission."

 **Why?**

Although the leader is unable to read my thoughts, my expression he is able to understand and therefore he sighed before giving an answer.

"Fenrir limits the number of supplies of each given resource we can bring with us on the claim that we can't risk so much when we go out on missions."

 **That's stupid. Who the hell came up with such a freaking rule? I got these from my own credits!**

"Look." The leader sighed as he scooped up the majority of my items and walked to the counter.  
"Hibari, register these supplies for Sierra." He put down 2 Stun Grenades, 20 Restore Pills, 5 OG: Restore Balls, 2 OG Restore Posts, 10 Detox Pills, two of each type of traps and all the Boosters.  
"Also, deposit the rest for her in a safe box."

 **B-b-but!**

 **I don't mind the others being cut down, But the grenades! Those are the most important!**

Lindow saw the expression I was making, while he stopped me from grabbing onto the Stun Grenades with a frown. I watched as the operator took out a small box with my name on it and put the excess supplies inside.

"Rules are rules, they have to be kept even for me." He said as he pulled out his own items from his pockets. Actually there wasn't much with 2 Stun Grenades, 5 Restore Pill S and a Snare Trap.  
"Don't glare at me like that Sierra. I didn't make them."

 **Obviously someone stupid enough to get behind a desk, but not out there before an Aragami did so.**

I pouted and the leader reached out to ruffle my hair with a laugh.

"God Eater Units that are deployed with smaller numbers are allowed to bring a larger amount of supplies per member, but for us this is the limit since four of us will be sent out." He tried to ease me, which worked. I nodded back to him.  
"Come on, the rest of them are already there. Let's go see our new member."

* * *

I've thrown the second and last Stun Grenade to buy some more time. I've already finished setting up two Snare Traps and took out the two Bind Traps and placed them down in front of each Snare. The Kongous roared in anger as their sight slowly returned and they looked for me. The abnormal one spotted me first and reached out for me, while walking closer and right into the Snare.

Immediately the simians body was engulfed in shocks and it was convulsing rapidly as the trap triggered. This gave me time to make some distance as the other Kongou stepped forward and was also held by the trap placed down. The only problem was that I've already used the snares and they only last a couple second.

And soon as I feared, the abnormal Kongou had broken through the snare and furiously advanced towards me, right into the next trap to have it's Oracle Cells bound as the Bind Trap triggered. The moves of the simian instantly turned sluggish and much more predictable, albeit I knew that even this can only work for at most half a minute.

Yet that is also time that I have stalled for, as I turned my head into the direction of the carrier. In the last minute it had been shaking wildly, the scream of the Chi-You along with the shouts or my team members were coming out of it from time to time, coupled with bursts of energy of Soma's charged attacks and the avians explosive ranged attacks.

I took up distance from the two Kongous, now each one had been bound by the traps and while I could have attacked them here or there, I didn't want any of them to be enraged. Plus dealing with two, it was much easier to make distance, lure and avoid than outright engage them. Another shake coursed through the frame of the carrier and I could hear as more of it collapsed onto itself as a result.

The abnormal simian roared in anger and it's body puffed as air started to be gathered within the beast, I recognized that an air blast was being generated and decided to move clockwise in a wide circle, until the other Kongou was between us. The scarred Aragami growled, but didn't stop the charge as more and more air was sucked into the tubes on it's body.

 **Uhh... I didn't think it will also blast the other one.**

With a roar, the body of the regular Kongou shook as the might air blast slammed into it, instantly breaking some of the tubes from it's back. I actually didn't mind that, since that gave me just more freedom of movement since now only the abnormal one was able to attack from a distance with it's air blows.

Suddenly in my earpiece a high pitched static noise sounded, in the same time as the side of the carrier exploded into a miriad of metallic shrapnel, either burning white hot or scorched and black from a powerful charged attack. I had to shake my head in order to get rid of the ringing sound, but I could clearly see what followed.

The Chi-You burst out from within the ship, most of it's metallic feathers damaged while there were numerous scars across the avians body, tell-tale signs where the God Eaters Predator forms dug deep into it. Within moments the flier rushed past me and dug it's powerful claws into the neck of the still stunned Kongou. Then with a roar and a disgusting sound, the head of the simian was torn from the body.

I could see from the corner of my eyes that my team mates were filing out from the wreckage as it was finally collapsing onto itself. I quickly reached into my pocked and deployed an OG: Restore Post right in front of my feet. A soothing green pillar appeared at the moment and I knew this will turn the tide of the battle for us.

While the two Aragami eyed each other and the rest of the First Unit enjoyed being bathed and healed by the Restore Post, the Chi-You wasn't taking any time and was busy eating the head of the decapitated Aragami. The abnormal Kongous glare constantly shifted between me and the flier, but eventually it stopped on me.

 **Did, it just ignore a potential threat, one that just destroyed it's kin?**

The Chi-You threw the remains of the head away, the leaped into the air and extended it's wings. Sakuya quickly aimed and and tried to shoot, but the laser missed as the avian dived under. Or more exactly, with the damage sustained by the wings couldn't help the Chi-You to fly away that easily and it crashed into the beach unsightly.

However, the medic couldn't follow-up on her attacks versus the flier as the remaining Kongou charged us. But it wasn't a simple charge, as it reached out and grabbed it's fallen kin by the legs and flung it at us. We each separated instantly into different directions, from where the simian adjusted it's aim at me.

 **Oh, Come ON!**

I whined mentally as the ape like Aragami jumped into the air and pulled itself into a tight ball of pure destruction. As the beast rolled into the air towards me I barely could avoid the incoming attack as the three of them decided to split up, with the medic going to track down the damaged flier and the other two God Eaters bringing the abnormal Kongou down with me.

"Focus Dead Weight!" Soma yelled, as he was already sporting with his huge weapon an empowered attack. He brought it down hard on the Kongou just as it raised the arms to block the over-head strike. The blow both brushed the arms away and crushed the right one, but the head remained protected.

An enraged roar came from the simian as it slammed it's still working fist into the ground, then it quickly jumped up to the side of the wreck of the sea-craft. From on top of there it glared down at us, particularly at me, then turned around and fled. As I stood there dumbfounded a shot rang out in the distance.

"Move it Dead Weight!" Once again I got yelled by the dark skinned God Eater as he already was running with Lindow in the direction where Sakuya went to. With a frown, I grabbed onto my Chupacabra and rushed after them. By the time we caught up to the medic, she was leaning onto her God Arc while panting.

"It got away." She said, there were all over her body numerous small bruises and cuts, her clothes were pretty torn like wise. I turned towards the other two and saw that they weren't in a better shape either. While the Restore Post did help them to recover most of the damage, it wasn't a complete heal.  
"What happened inside?" The medic asked, turning towards Soma.

"It wasn't his fault." Lindow stepped forward to explain when the dark skinned God Eater simply turned away and scoffed.  
"The Chi-You went practically berserk, smashing through the metal corridors and frames and blasting everything in it's way with explosive attacks. That was before you fell down." Then he stepped to me and put his right onto my left shoulder.  
"Good work Sierra, you managed to hold them off long enough." I frowned, and glared back at the leader who smiled at me, figuring the reason why I am irritated.  
"Even if you were to bring all those supplies, it's unvise to use so much on an Aragami."

"What's the Dead Weights problem?" Soma interjected partially interested and disregarding the chiding of Sakuya upon hearing the offensive dub I was labeled with.

"Sierra wanted to bring a lot more consumables than it is allowed, especially the grenades." Lindow couldn't stifle the smirk.  
"Like seventeen of 'em."

"Well, it's good the Dead Weight didn't." With that the dark skinned God Eater glared at me, then turned around starting to backtrack where our aircraft had landed. On the other hand I turned to Lindow with raised eyebrows, hoping that he'll explain why he brought it up.

"You know that Aragami overtime grow more resilient when exposed to harmful effects, right?" Lindow asked me and I nodded.  
"That is another reason why the number of supplies are limited, especially the traps and grenades. Fenrir doesn't want Aragami out there that are immune to them and neither do we."

 **Oh... That does make sense.**

"Let's return and report to the Branch." Sakuya called as she started walking back after Soma.

"Seconded, I need a cold beer ration." Lindow said with a sigh.

"No you don't!" Immediately the medic perked up her head and voice.  
"You already drank yours."

"But, I know you have some." He said with a chuckle.

"That is why I said no!" She was adamant and I silently chuckled.

"Just a sip?" Lindow tried, but the medic suddenly stopped and glared at him from point blank.  
"Ooor... I could neglect it for today." He said sheepishly as Sakuya turned around and started marching again.  
"Just a small tip." Our leader walked to me to whisper into my ears.  
"Do not make her angry. You wouldn't like her angry."

* * *

When we got back to the lobby of the Den, quite an odd sight greeted us. Kota was sitting with Tatsumi near the desk in front of the entrance, while Alisa was standing a few meters off, twirling her hair with a hand. Karel was also present, busy doing something on one of the terminals. I could also hear Brendan from downstairs talking with somebody too, but didn't recognize her voice.

"Did you see that?" Suddenly Kota speaks up, aiming it to us as we step closer.  
"Of course, right? Wasn't it super-cute?" He gets excited and I blink at him, a bit puzzled. Soma scoffs as he walks away while Sakuya giggles.  
"It's Russia! Russia!" The red-head explodes with excitement as he stands up and gestures heavily. I can see from the corner of my eyes that Alisa is glaring at him with all her might, but the boy disregards it completely.  
"It's like the grace of the northlands!" He continues, but then notices the intense glare he is getting from the silver haired girl.  
"Uh-oh, I've said too much!" He practically half-shouts as he shrinks back from the intimidating gaze, but then leaned to my ear for a whisper.  
"Don't you think she is super-cute?"

 **Hoo-boy...**

I shake my head, to which Kota eyes me suspiciously before smirking.

"Are you jealous?" His smirk turns into a grin.  
"You ARE!" I stare at him in disbelief and leave him to ramble.

"Some of us die, some of us arrive..." Tatsumi sighed as I walk past him towards the staircase.  
"All quiet in the Den today, huh?"

"My buddy is in the hospital." Karel adds as I walk past him.  
"Some idiot got spooked and fired, blowing their cover. The covert operation was a bust." The german male frowns, then swipes back his hair out of the eyes with his right hand.  
"One of them hears something, and they all start bawling. This sucks, I hate mission with newbies!"

 **It seems it wasn't just our Unit that got new members assigned...**

 **But for both of Karel's and Tatsumi's Units to score losses...**

"I wish I didn't have to ask this right after arriving, but do the people here lack self-awareness?" Alisa joins the conversation and I turn back to her, however she possibly intended that question as purely rhetorical as the russian girl walks away, leaving us with frowns only.

 **I... get that she is probably fed up with Kota, but she shouldn't have said that.**

I walk down the staircase finally and notice just who is Brendan talking with. It's the small girl... Well, a head smaller than me actually, who is the sister of Eric. As she notices me, she forgoes the talk with Brendan and practically tackles me.

"Father said I shouldn't come here alone, but everyone's been lying." I can see that she is holding back her tears as she grabs onto the sleeves of my clothes.  
"Saying that Eric is..." She gulped, swallowing her tears and pain.  
"Dead!" The girl finished and I could see how strong she loved him, to be in so much denial. I leaned down to her, so to make eye contact with her and placed my hands on her shoulder.

"Eric is... Gone." Brendan helps out me, telling Erina the truth once again, but she stares at us only.

"There!" She shouts, practically into my ears.  
"You're lying again!" I can see a small teardrop forming in the corner of her eyes.  
"I've got to find out myself." With that she looks into my eyes with a force of determination, that I wouldn't have thought of the girl was able to muster.  
"Listen." She leans closer, trying to convince me of something that was probably not allowed her by the others either.  
"Can't you let me onto the base?" The girl begs and I feel my face growing sadder. I shake my head and stand up, doing my hardest to ignore the continuous pleas of the girl as I walk to Hibari.

"How can I help you, Sierra?" She welcomes me with a smile and I motion towards my items, then with a nod the Operator takes out the box she deposited my items.  
"Remember, you'll have to register the number of items you have on you before going on a mission." I got warned, so I've flinched. So I pack out everything from my pockets and put on display for her to see. I then take only the ones I've used up namely the grenades and the two types of traps, along with the restore post.  
"Sierra, don't take it hard. The rules are meant to be held by everyone, without exceptions." I nod to her and pack away my stuff with a grimace.

"Hey Sierra!" Kota then calls to me with excitement.  
"The Doc wants to see us." He them beamed a weird smile.  
"Alisa has to come too!"

 **Oh-boy...**

I shook my head and followed after the over excited boy. The russian girl joins the two of us in the elevator and I can't stop grimacing. She looks completely disinterested in us and treats us like air, while Kota can barely contain himself in his skin.

 **Seriously?**

When we arrive at the professors room he has already set the room up for teaching. I frown, but take a seat near one of the tables while Alisa does so on one of the farthest. Kota attempts to sit near her, but after receiving a death worthy glare from the russian, he decides to take a seat near me instead. Barely into the lesson, Kota is barely awake as his head is bobbing up and down as the boy attempts to focus on what is being said.

"As I mentioned before, the Oracle Cells which compromise an Aragami will eat anything." Dr. Sakaki frowns a bit upon seeing how easily distract the young God Eater is.  
"Not just life-forms like animals and plants, but also minerals and synthetic resins, such as plastics."

 **Or each other.**

"It will even devour nuclear waste, known to be toxic to normal life forms." The doctor says with excitement in his voice.  
"Buildings, solid earth, you name it..." He then turns to the wide screen set up beside him and pushes a button in the tabled in his hands.  
"See, this is what happens." An image appears of a city, punctured by gigantic holes of the few still standing structures.  
"As a result, the environment as we know it - 'leftovers', so to speak - is diminishing at a high rate." He then turns once again to the screen and presses the tablet again a few times to show a couple of different pictures.  
"In this area, people were once known to view cherry blossoms in spring, and maple leaves in autumn..."

 **I doubt we'll ever experience anything like those.**

 **Whatever they were.**

"But by now, there's no hope of ever doing that." The professor voices the same concern that I realized as he continues the lesson.  
"Meanwhile, the Aragami tend to occasionally take on the qualities of the things they've eaten." As he says this, a bad feeling captivates me.  
"Recently, some Aragami have been actually discovered photosynthesizing."

 **They... Create air for us to live?**

"79% Nitrogen, 21% Oxygen..." The professor says as my eyes widen.

 **But, that would mean...**

 **If we destroy the Aragami, with the state the Earth is in...**

"Despite the fact that we have only a third of the plants that existed in the world 20 years ago, somehow the air of this planet has been preserved." Sakaki explains as he walks across the room very slowly, with excitement hidden in his voice once again.  
"Don't you find it extremely ironic, that we owe this phenomenon to the Aragami's photosynthesis?" He then walks to Kota and pokes him into the head, to which the boy mumbles something about his mom and eating.

 **Which means he knows, that also means Fenrir does too.**

 **Yet, they want to destroy the Aragami?!**

"Really!" Alisa frowns as she speaks with a cold voice.  
"He has no sense of duty whatsoever."

 **Do you have to make a jab at everything?**

"Listen, people." The professor once again started walking, this time stopping in the middle of the room to survey our reactions better.  
"Have you ever heard the term 'Nova's Devouring Apocalypse'?"

"Yes..." The russian girl speaks up, even I raise my head in question. I browsed the NORN extensively, yet I don't seem to recall such a thing, so I turn to her to hear what she has to say.  
"After the Aragami battle among themselves, the extinction of Humankind is triggered by Nova." She says, like reading a textbook.  
"An entity grown so huge, that it can swallow up the entire planet."

"Exactly." Sakaki nods upon hearing it, in the background even Kota seemed to become conscious again.  
"No one even knows, who first spoke of this event." Then he frowns as he continues.  
"And some people have dismissed it as an idle rumor."

"But once the Aegis Project is completed, we'll be safe from even that." Kota interjects and I turn my head towards him in surprise.

 **Wait, so he isn't a complete air-head?**

"Do you know what kind of animal a dog is?" The professor asks, after a few seconds of pondering. Kota releases one of his catchphrase 'Huh?' surprises and I frown at it.  
"Their numbers are quickly dwindling, but even now you can see some dogs existing around the Outer Ghetto." The professor takes down his glasses and starts to clean them with a cloth as he continues.  
"Dogs are intelligent..." He puts the frame back on and looks at me for a few seconds before eyeing the others too.  
"They may not be able to speak or understand specific words, but they can communicate with humans."

 **I smell something fishy...**

"If an Aragami takes on the qualities of a dog." Sakaki pauses momentarily, in order to take a few moment to let that sink for us in.  
"Then perhaps we can find a way to co-exist."

 **That's insane!**

"Co-exist?" Alisa was surprised too and I could tell that Kota was left speechless by that similarly.

"Of course, from a communications standpoint, we're not limited to dogs." The professor expands his explanation.  
"Long ago you could watch an animal tamer manipulate wild beasts in a tent called a circus."

 **Manipulating Aragami?**

 **I don't really want to be in a world where Aragami are used as living weapons...**

"But there's no way that we can ever get along with Aragami..." Alisa speaks up, sharing the same reasoning I have.

"But, even if we can get Aragami to..." Kota had a bit of trouble finding the right words.  
"Obey us, what would we feed them with?"

 **He's got a point.**

"First, we would have to get to such a point." The doctor dismissed his concern.  
"Which can happen anytime or never. Well, this lesson is over You two are dismissed." Then he turned to me and I flinched instantly.  
"Sierra, you have a check-up. It's not going to take long."

 **OH...**

 **HELL!**


	21. Green Purebreeds

Green Purebreeds  
============

"Tick. Tock." I can hear the voice of C as I wake up, when I turn towards the pale girl, she smirks.  
"It's ticking, don't forget the deadline."

It takes a few moments to get my head in order, then notice that she doesn't seem to move. Rather, waiting for me reply apparently. So I get up and search for the tablet, but I can't find it. When I start to look around more frantically, I can hear C snickering. When I turn towards her, she holds the tablet in one hand, while sporting an evil smirk.

"You would like to have this, don't you?" She practically taunts me, but I just cross my arms.  
"What's the point?" C's smirk turns into a malicious grin, but my only reaction is a frown.

 **Just leave already you bastard.**

"If you manage to get the card to Lindow, I'll give you something better." C laughs as she throws the tablet back to me.

-Like?- I glare at her, being annoyed treated like a plaything.  
-Why should I ever do it anyways? You can't force me to either ways.-

"Aren't you fed up with this?" The pale girl continues on, unhinged by my defiance.  
"You're unlike them. No one can be like you, Sierra."

-Get to the point.-

"I see you lack motivation." She playfully shakes her head while shrugging.  
"Apparently, you don't care about me revealing some very crucial information anymore." C plays on further and I just roll my eyes.  
"But." With a smirk she stops.

-But?- I ask, as close to a half minute passed and apparently she was waiting for me to take the bait.

"What if..." She playfully elongates the last syllable, before smiling at me genuinely.  
"I'll give you a voice?"

-What?- It took me some minutes to understand what she just said, even then I found that impossible. But then, in this world there are many more weird things.  
-How?-

"I want Lindow. You want your voice." With that C starts humming in her awful voice as she stands up and wants to leave my room.  
"Plus if you get Soma too, I'll also tell my goals."

* * *

"Ah." Lindow calls as he spots us on top of a hill near the city. Me and Alisa were brought there beforehand to join up with our units leader for a mission. We've been escorting some researches that were in charge of tracking the evolved Chi-You and the leads point towards this area filled with offices and churches.

I was leaning on my Chupacabra while waiting for him, on the other hand Alisa was busy playing with her hair with her right hands fingers and holding her God Arc the whole time. Although we've been here for roughly a quarter hour, she doesn't seem to be fatigued at all. Not to mention she's holding a weapon that very much looks like a mini-gun.

 **I could have sworn she had a blade.**

 **But come one! Why does she get a mini-gun?!**

"I'm working with you two today, I'll try not to get in your way, so don't mind me." Lindow turns towards each of us, while holding his own weapon leisurely over his shoulder. I frown with irritation, seeing how cool they look with their own weapons.

"If you ask me, Old-Types should just stick to what Old-Types are capable of doing." Alisa claims with confidence and mild annoyance in her voice, however Lindow simply laughs that off.

"Well, then. I'll see what I can do to live up to your expectations!" He says that while walking up close to the russian girl and he places his free hand over her right shoulder encouragingly. However, Alisa shrieks in fright and jumps back off a distance in response. Lindow is so baffled by that, that he just stares ahead in wonder, then to his still extended left hand.  
"Whoa..." Our leader utters.  
"I can see you really can't stand me..." He says that half joking and half sad.

"Ah..." Alisa seems a bit off, even flustered.  
"I-I'm sorry!" Her eyes are darting back and forth, something upset her quite a bit.  
"It's nothing." She calls and her free hand shots up to her head.  
"I'm fine..." The russian claims, but I can see her eyes shut and teeth gritted.

 **Denial is the first sign... So they say.**

"Just kidding." Lindow laughs it away again, then stops for a moment.  
"Hmm..." He humms theatrically.  
"Let's see..." Then momentarily, he looks up at the sky.  
"Listen up, Alisa. When things get chaotic, look up at the sky. Then find a cloud that looks like an animal. That will help you to chill. Until then, stay here. That's an order. Afterwards, I want you to join us over there. Got that?"

 **Well, that's Lindow for you.**

"B-but!" Alisa stutters surprised.  
"Why should I do such a thing?" Apparently she was too surprised by such an order.

"Just look for a cloud." Our leader repeats himself with a calm smile.  
"Okay?" Then he turns towards me.  
"All right Sierra, we're going on ahead." With that Lindow jumps down from the small hill. I turn towards the russian girl, who is diligently looking for a cloud. Then, I jump down too to join him.

 **Is... she fine if we just leave here there?**

"There's something about that kid..." The God Eater beside me starts with a sigh.  
"She seems to have a lot of baggage."

 **In more ways than one...**

"Still, these days..." Lindow pauses for a moment as he recalls something.  
"Who doesn't have some kind of tragedy in their lives?" Then he stops and waits until I catch up with him.  
"Since you're in a position similar like her... Try to look out for Alisa. All right?" He asks me and while I do roll my eyes, in the end I nod in consent.  
"Cool." He puts his left hand on my right shoulder with a smile. We then hear the girl jump down from the small hill and join us.  
"Come on, then!" Lindow turns around sporting a large smile while leading us deeper into the concrete jungles remains.

"Remember to stay out of my way." She calls coolly and marches to the front of our small squad. I turn towards Lindow, who smiles only and nods to the request.  
"That means you two." The girl glares at me for a few seconds, then decides to finally take out lead. I just shrug and want this mission to be done as fast as possible. It takes a few minutes to reach out target. The Chi-You we've been hunting was found on the top side of a 6 story building waiting with the large wing-arms crossed.

 **What the? Was it waiting for us?**

 **Why?**

I turn towards Lindow, but he is already high on alert. Our leader nods at me while taking a few steps forwards to meet up with the russian girl. In the meantime I try to sharpen my ears, as something caught my senses a few moments ago.

"Alisa."

"I know." She responds.  
"I don't think it's alone."

"Then it's an ambush most probably." Lindow confirms our suspicion.

"It's not going to be one." The girl lifts her weapon and aims it at the Chi-You. A few seconds later a rapid fire series of blazing shots burst from the spinning barrels of the mini-gun, but they glance off ineffectively from the avians hardened feathers. In response, the Aragami uncrosses the wing-arms, but doesn't move from it's spot.  
"Is it still trying to lure us in?" Alisa chuckles, as she fiddles around with her weapon for a few seconds.  
"Naive!" She fires a single shot from her God Arc, but it defying everything goes straight up from the muzzle in 90 degrees. After a few meters the shot then turns into a half diameter blazing orb.

 **What the?!**

 **What did she do?**

Me and the Chi-You are eyeing the orb with interest, while from the corner of my eyes I can see Lindow smirking. Alisa on the other hand waits patiently for a reason. Then, roughly after a few seconds passed from the forming of the orb a barrage of shots explode from within it, raining down on the Aragami.

The Avian lifts the wings up to block the incoming shower, but this is the moment the russian was waiting for. She fires a powerful shot from her God Arc, aimed at the chest of the beast with the intent of taking it out. However, in the last second the Chi-You performs a small jump and kicks the blast. While the feet got singed from the exploding shot, it's not something that will hinder it apparently.

"Tch." Alisa grunts as she twists the handle of her God Arc. To my surprise the barrel of her Mini-gun starts to shrink, slide back and becoming even more compact. On the other hand on the underside her weapon the blade starts to expand and slide outwards. In a few seconds her God Arc changed from gun to blade form.

 **Awesome!**

I'm cheering mentally, before cursing inwardly because of the jealousy. Lindow notices my disapproval of the situation, then walks to me to calm the situation.

"Alisa is a New-Type as you have heard. That means, her weapon combines both Gun and Blade parts as you could see."

 **Everyone gets the cool stuff, only I'm with this slab of sharp iron...**

The Chi-You on the top floor the roars and from nearby another one responds. We instantly brace ourselves as apparently the Aragami gave up on the ambush and decide to duke it out. Out of the wall, two floors below the Chi-You a second one bursts from and falls to the ground before us. Alisa is already on the move, rushing in by the time the newcomer stands up to perform the standard Chi-You taunt.

Her blade swings down hard on the extended wings gigantic clawed fingers leaving a deep gush, which sprays blood from the wound. As the avian pulls back the limb in pain, she follows up by thrusting her weapon straight into the chest of the beast impaling one of the small, regular arms of the semi-humanoid Aragami.

 **Isn't that how Soma taught me?**

 **Distract it, then disable the protection of the core?**

By the time the Chi-You lashed out in anger, the girl wasn't there anymore as she already circled to the back of the flier. There she raised her weapon and twisted the handle of the God Arc. At that point the blade lifted and the barrel of the gun extended itself, but the weapon wasn't changing form. Not completely.

 **What the?**

A flaming explosion rocked the legs of the avian, bursting from the muzzle of the half transformed God Arc. It was followed by two more before the Chi-You spun around defensively, pelting its surrounding with its own small caliber bombs. A few of them came close to Alisa, but she had already raised the shield of her God Arc as protection.

 **What was that?**

"That's a new one." Even Lindow commented, seeing that display. When the small dust cloud from the explosion settled, we could see that the Chi-Yous legs were unbound by the powerful force of the explosions. The beast roared and slammed the wing-arms into the ground furiously as a response.

"It's called Impulse Edge." Alisa explained to us, while holding up her blade defensively in front of her in order to react as fast as possible to any incoming threat.  
"My God Arc is capable of releasing raw Oracle Cell energy in the form of an explosion, but since it's not controlled it consumes a lot of Oracle Cells and drains a bit of my stamina." The beast was cupping the giant clawed hands at the side, gathering force for a powerful attack.

"But to be able to have all that packed into a single weapon. Fenrir sure outdid himself this time." Lindow smiled pleased, awaiting how the girl will handle this.

"That's natural." Alisa lowered her shield, after blocking a fully charged explosive blast from the avian.  
"After all, I'm the first New-Type."

 **Show off...**

"So, how did you do that with the bullet?" Lindow asked as the avian rushed the girl. It's not like he was trying to distract her, but it seemed like the russian was handling herself quite well, even able to have conversation normally. On the meantime we both were keeping an eye on the other, especially me since that Chi-You was eyeing me the most for some reason.

 **Come to think of it.**

 **Why isn't that one throwing us bombs or the big explosive balls?**

 **It's just standing there and watching as we destroy its kin.**

"New and improved Oracle Bullet Technology. I'm running the prototype formula so far, but soon even the Old-Types will have access to this level of customization ability." She said, while avoiding a back hand swipe from the avian and digging her God Arc into the claws injuring them even further.  
"Albeit there is a catch for me to it."

"As in?" Lindow wondered as he saw how easily it seemed for her to keep the Chi-You at bay, hacking away one at a time at the arms in order to stop the forming of the energy bombs or balls.

"Compared to Old-Type God Eaters, who have solely gun parts, my weapon is inferior."

"Oh?" Lindow voiced both of our surprise.

 **Inferior? You can shoot and hack away! How is that inferior?**

"My God Arc can't restore its own Oracle Cells unlike any other ranged type, nor is it possible to use manufactured bullets. But despite all this, being the user of a New-Type God Arc, well this comes with perks too." Alisa leaned back avoiding another furious swipe, which then seemed to drive the flier to the brink of madness. It swung down the mighty wing-arms with such a force a smaller quake was resulting from that, but the follow-up was even harder. A massive explosion centered in front of the Chi-You.

But, Alisa was already on the side of the avian, with her God Arc raised and the Predator summoned from within. The black maw tore into the claws as the explosion subseeds and even off a couple of the clawed fingers as they shut close. Alisa then quickly retracted the released form and jumped away to safety as the avian roared in anger once again.

"The true perk of a New-Type are these." She shifted her weapon once again into gun form and jumped over an incoming lunge attack of the Chi-You.  
"The researchers decided to call it, Aragami Bullet." She said, bracing herself as the weapon of her started to change in gun form once again. The shield parts on the side of her God Arc expanded to the side ways to help her brace the impact, before she let loose the signature move of the Chi-You, a concentrated ball of explosive.  
"As a New-Type devours an Aragami, the energy collected and is transformed into a short time duration bullet. Each bullet has a single use, but depending on the enemy and the amount of energy collected different type and number of Aragami bullets can be gathered."

 **I know it!**

 **That's cheating!**

"Well, you're still the only New-Type around Alisa." Lindow noted as he was the Chi-You being blasted back and even dazed by the powerful attack.  
"However I have to admit, that sure is convenient."

"It takes skill to master a New-Type God Arc." She said proudly as she fired off a volley of shots. Each rising into the air and turning into blazing orbs. The Chi-You was running at her in rage, when the first one started to pour the raining shots. Which was followed by the rest soon enough. In a couple of moments the beast was unable to stand ground, with the head and wings unbound in mere moments.  
"It also has much stricter condition of becoming a match."

We watched as the russian girl walked to the immobilized Aragami, raised her God Arc and used the Predator form to smash into the upper body of the beast. In a few moments she had already ripped the core of it out, and the body started to slump together and disintegrate slowly.

"As I said, don't get in my way Old-Types." Alisa used her right hand to twirl her hair as she flicked it to the side with a move of her head.

 **I don't know which one is bigger...**

 **Her Ego, or the half exposed breasts?**

 **Never mind, the former definitely.**

"Good Job. Now then the other one is different, you two should work as a team." Lindow said to us, while still keeping an eye on our initial target.

"With an Old-Type? This mute girl is going to just hinder me." Alisa practically freaked out by the idea and I glared at her daggers.

"Sierra might not be able to have a conversation with us, but she understands just fine. She is mute and not deaf or stupid." Lindow tried to calm the situation, but the two of us were still playing the glaring game.  
"That was an order to work together." He said as a finish and I winced and nodded.  
"Besides, she isn't an Old-Type either."

"Is not?" Alisa eyed me, then my weapon. Finally she connected the dots as she noticed that my God Arc is outfitted with the Control Armlet and not me. I felt being dissected by her gaze, but let her do so.  
"Then what is she?"

"An Irregular. She wields a powerful prototype weapon, you could think that she is your senior as some of the God Arc functions are similar to her originals." Lindow said with a smile and I could practically feel the surprise of Alisa.

"B-but!" The girl stuttered, as her eyes started to dart back and forth.  
"I'm the first!"

 **What does it matter?**

 **I'm more worried about that Chi-You. It's still just glaring at me and doing nothing.**

"Now, now. Alisa." Lindow walked close and wanted to calm her, but as the girl backed away, he recalled what happened a short while ago. So instead he opted to do the next best thing.  
"You're still the first New-Type, but for everything new there is bound to be something prior."

"I..." The russian girl then sighed and became much composed.  
"Understand. I was just distracted." She walked to me and stared at me from up close.  
"But I still don't need help to deal with a Chi-You."

"That one almost killed Sierra." Lindow added and I winced, he didn't have to say that part.  
"It also almost killed three veteran God Eaters in the last mission when we confronted it." He saw my reaction, but continued on nevertheless.  
"I wouldn't underestimate it as a threat since you saw how resilient it became to gun shots."

"An Aragami is a danger to all life forms, that will never change." The girl raised her weapon at the top, where our target was still waiting patiently. She then braced herself as the God Arc once again shifted into a mode to release a powerful Aragami Bullet. The explosive shot connected with the roof just under the feet of the Aragami where it stood moments ago and exploded.

However in the next moments the flier was already on the ground and was recovering slowly. Alisa grunted in frustration as she let loose another half dozen shots into the sky to fill the area with burning embers of destruction moments later. However, what she didn't expect was that the Chi-You immediately darted at us.

We separated quickly enough, but the beast didn't let up on the chase of the russian. It was much faster compared to the previously beater avian, and despite Alisa was able to read the movements and block the attacks, there was a lot more power behind each strike. It was in that moment the orbs burst open and flooded the area with a rain of fire and destruction.

That was the point where I couldn't do anything, but helplessly watch with Lindow. The incoming hail of shots blocked our access to help her and she was hard pressed by Chi-You, which was apparently completely unaffected by the whole destruction raining around it. In the end the beast just reached out and ripped the weapon from the girls hands and throws it aside.

Albeit Alisa was still shielded by the large body of the Aragami, she was now pretty much sentenced to death. Then with gritted teeth, she quickly slid underneath the body of the flier and out into the last seconds of the blazing rain. By the time she did recover her God Arc, her body had taken more than enough damage to almost give up and go unconscious. Still she was still able to spot an incoming powerful spinning kick from the Chi-You.

With the last ounce of her strength, the russian girl lifted her God Arc, but couldn't summon the shield in time. While that did reduce the power of the incoming attack somewhat, the weapon slammed into her battered body and she was sent skidding on the ground with her back.

"Take care of Alisa!" Lindow shouted to me as he took up stance between us and the Chi-You.

 **I wanted her to be knocked down a peg or two, but not dead...**


	22. Aurora

Aurora  
=====

While the attention of the Chi-You was focused on Lindow, I rushed quickly to Alisa. She did manage to block the kick of the avian, which probably would have been fatal, albeit the damage that she had taken from her God Arc slamming into her body was still great. Her right hands wrist was twisted in an unnatural way, she was taking sharp breaths of pain and blood was slowly trickling down her side of the mouth.

"Give this to her." Lindow shouted and something flew from her towards me. I managed to catch it and then noticed it was one of the Restore Pill S he was carrying around. I put the pill into the russian girls mouth and tried to make her swallow it, but that wasn't working.

 **What now then?**

"Drop a Restore Ball on her, that will help her swallow the pill." Our leader eyed both us from the corner of his eyes and the flier standing right in front of him. The Aragami didn't move at all ever since it kicked Alisa, as if waiting for something patiently.  
"Do it Sierra!"

 **No need to shout, I'm doing it...**

I pulled out one of the OG: Restore Ball capsules and put it into the hand of the wounded girl, then I forced her palms close and so tight that the capsule got crushed, releasing the compressed healing dose of Oracle Cells. As the green light flooded the girls body, she shuddered first then coughed up.

"Alisa! Swallow the pill!" Lindow called, worried about her condition, that was visible. However he couldn't let the strangely passive Chi-You make a move.  
"Sierra, make her swallow it!"

 **Okay... Okay...**

I tried to put the pill into her mouth again, but in the next moment she instantly crunched it with her teeth. Along with my fingers almost.

 **OW!**

 **WHAT THE HELL?!**

I pulled away my pained right, eyeing the girl who was now better as both the restore ball and restore pill did its proper job. She opened her eyes wide, which targeted me first, then glanced to the side to the Chi-You. Lindow's back was the next destination and she gritted her teeth.

"I didn't need your help." She mumbled as she stood up and pulled a box with numerous pills from one of her pockets. Alisa opened it, took out a pair of them and popped them into her mouth. She once again crunched them and I've eyed her suspiciously.  
"Why did you help me?" The russian girl practically attacked me and I've stared back at her in bewilderment.

 **While it would have been amusing to see you being torn to shreds alive, that would go against job.**

"Cut it out you two." Lindow said as the avian finally decided to get a move on and advance towards him.  
"Prepare yourself if the Chi-You decides to engage yourself, otherwise stay put."

"You can't expect us to-." Alisa perked up immediately, but Lindow interrupted her.

"I do!" Our leader barked, surprising us.  
"Even with another pair of experienced God Eaters, this Aragami managed to escape us."

"B-but!"

"I doubt I can beat it." Lindow said firmly, eyeing the slowly approaching avian.  
"The best I can do is to damage it, so it will flee."

 **That's... Well, considering that even with the help of Soma and Sakuya, Lindow wasn't able to kill it.**

 **This sucks.**

"FLEE?!" The russian shouted, surprising me.  
"WE HAVE TO KILL IT!" Her eyes widened and she clenched her fists.  
"The Aragami has to be killed!" The girl seethed, after regaining a bit of her

 **Talk about loosing your head.**

"Both of you are lucky to have survived your solo battle against it." Lindow said, as the Chi-You stopped by the decomposing body of the other flier.  
"I doubt that it actually wanted to kill either of you." He added with a sigh.

"That's not possible!" Alisa shouted and I had to agree with her.

 **If that were to be true...**

 **That would mean...**

"All I'm saying is, this one kept up with 3 veterans. How can you expect rookie God Eaters to handle themselves when we couldn't take it down?"

 **Great...**

 **So it's not just though, but smart too?**

"No!" The russian shook her head vehemently, denying what she heard.  
"That can't be!" She then reached into her pocket to pull out the box of pills again.  
"Aragami are mindless monsters!" Alisa took out a couple of pills to eat them again.

 **Yep. That is some serious trauma she had.**

"It's just standing there." Lindow pointed forward and while the Aragami was still looking at us, it didn't move.  
"In fact, I think if we don't engage it, it will ignore us."

"That's insane." Alisa said, still refusing.  
"Why does it ignore us? They devour everything that is unlike them!"

At that moment, the Aragami broke eye contact with us. Instead it focused on the decomposing body of its kin on the ground, by its feet. Then with both wing-arms, it reached down and sank the claws into the damaged torso of the other Chi-You. As we were surprised by this act, the avian yanked out a piece of dissolving flesh and brought it up to the mouth, to eat it.

 **What the?!**

"Seems like this one has a thing for chicken meat." Lindow joked away, hiding the fact that even he was baffled just like us.  
"Human flesh doesn't seems to be up it's alley any more."

 **Seriously?! Couldn't you do a worse joke than that?!**

"B-but..." Alisa stammered, unable to process the sight as one by one, the cannibalistic beast devoured the fallen of its kin.  
"This shouldn't be happening. The Bias Factor prevents an Aragami the urge to eat another one." She recited the knowledge she had learned.

"Unless there are extraordinary conditions, that is true." Lindow added, but then the russian girl shook her head.

"That Aragami is not normal!" She pointed at the sight in front of us.  
"It is not forced to consume that carcass, neither does it look to be suffering from hunger." Then, after a few seconds she added.  
"Nor anything we know that would make an Aragami devour one like it."

 **I think it's the latter, as we don't know why it does this.**

"So what if it devours a dead Chi-You?" Lindow shrugged, still keeping a watchful eye.  
"Until provoked it didn't attack us, neither did so with the other Chi-You."

"And what if it finishes devouring that corpse?" Alisa raised a good point and I had to agree with this.

"I was wondering the very same." Lindow scratched his chin.  
"Let's wait and see, shall we?"

"That's a bad idea." The russian girl commented and I had to agree.

"While we might just simply walk away, who knows how will this one react?" Lindow countered with his own theory.  
"So far, this Chi-You did nothing textbook-like."

 **True.**

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the body on the ground gradually shrunk. Both from being eaten by the abnormal Chi-You, as well as the decomposition that was happening. Finally, the moment came that had been intriguing us for a while, with the vanishing of the last pieces of the beaten avian.

The still standing Chi-You looked up at us, one by one. Then it just turned around and started to walk away. Lindow let out a sigh of relief, but I could see that Alisa beside me was gritting her teeth and gripping the handle of her God Arc so tight, her fingers were ashen white.

"Let's return to the Den and report." Our leader said, then he added with a smile.  
"I bet old man Sakaki will be interested in this."

* * *

After the damn mandatory check with Dr. Sakaki, I went down to the lobby to relax. I noticed Soma in one of the corners, arms crossed and bearing a practically cold glare.

"If it's a conversation you're after, try someone else." I got glared at by him, then the God Eater just turned away as Kota bumped into me with a huge grin on his face.

"You know what? I'm glad I became a God Eater!" The redhead started enthusiastically.  
"I mean, there's Sakuya!" I shook my head upon hearing the medics name brought up.  
"And Alisa!" He added with an even bigger grin.

 **Well, at least he just guns for the girls those on our unit... Except me, but that's okay.**

 **At least, he doesn't get on my nerves more than usual.**

"Yeah...!" Another excited exclamation escaped him and I saw a few of the God Eaters around where shaking their head upon hearing Kota go at it again.  
"I'm gonna give it my best shot!" He was getting pumped for some reason, I just couldn't decide it was for work or girls.  
"I mean and you too, of course!" The red-head added half apologizingly.

I've walked to Hibari and signaled for her to take out the item-box. I've refilled my own supplies and registered their numbers once again. Then noticed as Alisa walked down the stairs and towards the counter. Once I finished, I stepped to the side to let her enough space, but the russian girl changed course towards me directly.

"Isn't the Far East Branch Guard Unit annoying?" She started, with excited gestures.

 **That's another mouthful that I never hear from anyone... Others just call them Defense Unit...**

"Especially the Unit Leader." The russian fumed for some reason.  
"Does he put the people's feelings ahead of strategy?" Alisa enlightened me, when I gave her a quizzical look.  
"Does he really think we can repulse the Aragami with that approach?" She 'hmpf'-ed, which made me raise my eyebrows even more.  
"It's simply ludicrous."

 **I would have to know the other sides answer first to give a proper response.**

"Sierra." I was called after by the russian as I started walking up the steps.  
"Was it true what Lindow said?" She stepped closer to me and lowered her voice.  
"That Aragami almost killed you?"

I sighed first then nodded, our leader probably explained the whole ordeal about it anyways. Then I pointed at the girl and tilted my head.

"I... know that I messed up." Alisa's voice lowered even further.  
"I just didn't expect that it will come at me and so fast." The girl shuddered.  
"I never saw a Chi-You kick before, it could have killed me there."

"But, it didn't." Lindow said, upon noticing us huddling close and listening in the few sentences.  
"Look, Rookies. Don't push yourselves, neither push your lucks. Take one step at a time only. Besides, despite all that, you managed yourself pretty good versus a regular Chi-You. That one was just different."

"That one just surprised me, that's all." The russian said defensively.  
"I'm going to go and use the training room, where can I find it?"

"Go and talk to Soma there." Lindow pointed and the girl followed direction.  
"Hey, Sierra." Lindow was the one to lean closer to me this time.  
"Have you seen Sakuya?" I shook my head to the question, to which he sighed desperately.  
"Oh... No... It's just." He added, when I chuckled silently upon his reaction.  
"Just that I'm out of beer, see."

 **Did you warn me earlier not to mess with Sakuya? Yet, you're still doing it?**

That was the moment when the dark skinned God Eater along with the russian girl walked past us. with another sigh, Lindow left me and went towards the elevator, while Alisa was talking with Soma. For a moment then he silenced her as he walked towards me.

"Get ready Dead Weight. There's a mission upcoming in a half hour for us." He called and I frowned. I wanted to loose that freaking dub already. After that, he went after the impatient girl.

"Well..." Tatsumi noted beside me.  
"I can see that new girl is highly competent." I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Still, the Guard Squad's top priority is our citizens safety." The unit leader sighed heavily.  
"Don't scare the evacuees. It'd be bad if they panicked. You need to know a cleanup operation leaves us with few options. We can't just abandon the lives we are tasked with protection to kill Aragami." He sighed again.  
"Sure, that would hasten the time spent dealing with a situation, but at what cost?"

 **Ah, I see... That was the whole point of the disagreement.**

I've nodded to Tatsumi and patted his shoulder with a light smile. For a moment he looked at me, then chuckled a bit.

"Interesting choice of words, Sierra." He said teasingly.  
"You're right, no point in grieving over that. We need to do our best at all times, after all. The lives of everyone rest in our hands." Then he bumped his fist lightly into my shoulder.  
"Leave the guarding to us and do your job of sweeping them off the map, Sierra." With that he left, clearly in better spirits than before.

In the end I just checked my stuff and waited until the everyone assembled. That meant Lindow, Soma and Sakuya, who was visibly angry. I looked at Lindow with raised eyebrows and he help up his finger before his lips as the medic neared me.

"Sierra, did Lindow go into my room?" She asked me and I couldn't help, but smirk.  
"So he did." Sakuya frowned as she turned around infuriated.

"I didn't!" He held up his arms defensively in front of him.  
"It was locked."

"I'm missing beer!" She called, poking him into the chest hard.  
"You're the only one who drinks mines!"

"Because you just collect them and never drink that much." Lindow said evasively.  
"And I'm telling you, I couldn't open the door."

"Because it was me." C called from the elevator, wearing a wide smile. The eyes of Sakuya darted to first the pale girl, then back to Lindow, who sighed and scratched the back of his head, preparing himself for the worst to come.

"C's right, she was the one to open your door as I couldn't. But I only drank one!" Our leader decided to come clean, as the pale girl was snickering as his misfortune.

"There are four bottles missing!" Sakuya hissed and stepped to the silently laughing girl.  
"Why are you causing trouble again, C?"

"I was bored, Lindow was thirsty. It seemed like a fair trade." She shrugged.

"I only drank one, the other three are in the fridge in my room." Lindow quickly explained as he was again in the crossfire of glares.

"Had you enough already? There is a mission for us." Soma scoffed, then opened the entrance shutter. As he left, Lindow quickly followed him, with Sakuya in his heels. So I was left there with the deviously smirking girl.

"Tick. Tock." Was all she said before calling the elevator again and vanishing from sight.

* * *

 **Seriously?! I'm being baby-sitted again?**

"Don't complain, Dead Weight. You brought this onto yourself." Soma glares at me and I sigh.

 **Yeah, but...**

 **I have to fight 4 Maidens alone and you three just stand there?!**

"Not like it is going to be a challenge for you, right Sierra?" Lindow ruffled my hair with a smile and silently grumbling I went off.

 **Sure, this is easy. But...**

It didn't take much effort to tear a hole into each one of the maidens. They are too predictable anyways. Although my mind was somewhere else, like with the Chi-You. It was true that it only engaged us when it was attacked. Furthermore, it did spare both me and Alisa from outright killing us.

 **Okay, I actually wounded up in a much worse state than that russian girl did...**

"Good Job!" Lindow called as he and Soma finished extracting the cores.  
"Although, I wonder. Did Soma teach you how to destroy the cores?" I nodded in response.  
"We get more Fc if we bring those back in tact, you see. They can also be used to improve out God Arcs, should the cores be compatible. Albeit, we have to pay for that from our own pockets..."

 **Eh?**

 **Really?!**

"You seem surprised." Sakuya commented.  
"Did you forget that our weapons are none other than Artificial Aragami?" She laughed at my response on blinking on her.

"Why do you think we call you a Dead Weight in the first place?" Soma grumbled.

"Only you call Sierra like that." The medic came to my defense and I shook my head.

"Guys, relax. Let's just return home, shall we?" Lindow said and Sakuya glared at him menacingly.

"So you can drink MY BEER?!" The medic perked up and Lindow backed away.

"Not again." The dark skinned God Eater grumbled.


	23. Rat Trap

Rat Trap  
======

"Good work Sierra." Lindow patted my shoulder as the heli was bringing us back from the mountain area, where the small pack of Zygotes were exterminated by me alone.  
"Would you have ever guessed you'll become this strong in just twenty missions?"

 **Huh?**

 **What has this to do with me?**

"Of course, that was also due to the drills someone made you perform." Our leader bumped the shoulder of Soma, who grumbled something of leaving him alone.  
"Both of you did great."

 **With Soma it's always hell... especially the training sessions, they are more like torture sessions.**

"So, I was thinking on having Soma train the three Rookies together." Lindow finished with a small laugh. Both me and the dark skinned God Eater snapped our heads at him.

"No way!" Soma protested, this time even I did feel the same. Training together with Kota would be nice, but not with the russian primadonna.  
"I'm not a baby sitter."

"You're a born drill sergeant." Lindow laughed at that.

 **That's an understatement.**

"That brat should be taught by Sakuya." Soma countered angrily.  
"I have enough problems with this Dead Weight already, I don't need two more hindrances!"

"Oh, so you don't mind training with her now?" Our leader smirked and chuckled as that realization made Soma flinch.  
"Those two will grow on you in no time."

 **Eh, that's... a weird one.**

"I said no!" He pulled the hood down in his face and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Listen Soma." Sakuya said after stopping smiling.  
"Sierra needs more work that is inevitable, Kota learned the basics from me, but needs a strict teacher like you. On the other hand Alisa does excel in combat training, but she can't adapt well to the situations, nor perform in a team."

"Sakuya is right." Lindow added.  
"Putting the three together is highly beneficial, because they can become a true team and learn from each other the best. Kota excels in team work, Sierra can adapt to most situations and Alisa will polish their combat skills. Eventually they each will rub on the other and that will bring the most out of them."

"So instead of doing it yourself, you push that responsibility onto me?" He glared at them angrily.

 **Truth to be told, I'm also curious of the reason.**

"I'm too old to be in charge for any longer, so I was considering stepping down in a few months." Lindow said, with a grin.  
"This would be your first chance to prove yourself capable of being a good leader."

"And..." Sakuya added, slightly flustered.  
"There's something for me too in a few months."

 **Oh, now I see... Nice.**

"Fine! But I'm not going to tolerate whiny brats." Soma grumbled.

* * *

When we got back to the lobby finally, a strange sight greeted us. Well, strange as in C decided to leave out the hood she usually wore and let her light-blue hair exposed. The pale girl left the elevator in the moment we stepped in and decided to strut to Kota, take the magazine the red-head was reading from his hands and sat into his lap.

"H-huh?" Kota blurted as the girl put her arms around his neck and leaned in close to whisper something into his ear. The boy went red and stuttered another surprised sentence.  
"W-what?"

 **... OH great, she's trying to pull something again...**

"I said, kiss me already!" C raised her voice, a playful smirk on her lips. Then she cocked her head sideways a bit.  
"You do know what that is, don't you?" Her laughter came playfully.  
"Kissing, do you?"

I looked around and saw that the attention of everyone present was on the scene in front of us. Beside me was Lindow and Sakuya, as Soma already grumbled something about 'annoying brat' and leaving. In the lobby there was also Shun, Alisa, Gen and a small girl wearing an oversized brown shirt.

"I..." The boy was speechless, caught off guard by the demand of the pale girl.  
"Yea."

"What are you up to now?" Lindow frowned, seeing how the pale girl was playing around with the young gunner.

"I want Kota to kiss me, how is that a bad thing? It's not like I want to bed him." Then she turned back to the stunned boy and whispered into his ears.  
"Or, would you like to?"

"H-HAAH?!" With that Kota became even more bright red and C erupted into laughter.

"Okay, jokes over. You had enough fun teasing him." Lindow walked over, grabbed the girl by the neck and pulled away from the stupefied God Eater.

"But, I wanted to get a kiss from him." C pouted, arms crossed and due to the help of Lindow holding her above ground a few feet, she looked like a defiant kid.  
"Then you give me one!" She demanded, spreading her arms open wide.

"Tell me something." The first Units leader ignored her demands.  
"Why did you pick Kota?"

"Karel is greedy, Shun is a brat, Tatsumi guns for Hibari, Soma is grumpy, Brendan is no fun. The obvious choice was Kota, right?" C explains, but Lindow shakes his head.

"You mean, the only one who you could tease was Kota?"

"It's not like he has any chance with the girls. Although he just goes after the First Unit ones, lucky for him that he didn't try anything with my Sierra." C said, which made the red-head flinch and finally recover himself.  
"I mean he has the hots for Sakuya, who is already taken and the russian clearly hates him." Saying that so bluntly made the gunner flinch again, then lower his head in shame.

"I know this guy was creepy, but this..." Alisa, who was nearby commented her own language, that my translator didn't find any problems in exchanging for me, before walking away.

"Alisa, wait!" Kota jumped up and ran after her. He didn't understand what she said, but it was clear from the tone that she was disgusted with the boy.

"Are you happy now?" Lindow sighed, looking at the smugly smirking girl.

"Happy?" C chuckled.  
"Sort of." Then she managed to free her from Lindow's hand and pull him down by the neck down to herself, whispering in his ears, before pecking on his lips a slight kiss.  
"Die for me, would you?"

 **C... just what are you after now?**

"Lindow." Sakuya said, irritated and our leader flinched, straightening up immediately to look into her eyes.  
"We have to talk."

"Listen, C just wants confusion. Don't listen to anything she says." I could have sworn that our leader started to sweat profusely.

"Oh, I'm ignoring her blatant provocation." The medic said, and Lindow gave a relieved sigh.  
"I'm still made at you for swiping my beer. So, you're going to give me back those four."

"But, I've only drank one!" Lindow burst out, surprised.  
"That's not fair!"

"And you took 3 others, that's four by my count!" Sakuya countered, making him shrink back a bit.  
"But you're right, that is not fair."

"Y-yeah... I'll give them back. All right."

"You will give me back double."

"D-Double?!" Lindow was stupefied.

"That will teach you from taking any more of mines." The medic said defiantly.

"B-but!" Lindow stuttered, as Sakuya was pulling him towards the elevator in order to take what belonged to her. As it opened up, Dr. Sakaki walked out before the pair occupied it.

"Good, you're here too Sierra." The researcher noted as he noticed me.  
"Come with me to the laboratory, Kota and Alisa are already there." I nodded and walked to him and waited until the elevator came for us, then we entered it together.  
"We're going to continue the lesson on Aragami, after that I'll have to check you out as usual."

 **Great, more check-up...**

By the time we got into the room, Kota was already fast asleep. Somehow, it didn't even start, yet it made him go drowsy. The russian girl was on the other hand sitting as much apart from him and even my place where I usually sat, that it made me feel uncomfortable as I took my seat.

"Aragami..." The professor started his speech, after taking note that we are in place, even if one of us doesn't actively takes part in the lecture.  
"Back when the Oracle Cells were first discovered, they still existed in amoeba form." The big screen beside him showed what the first Oracle Cells were like. Even in those pictures, in each cell there was a concentrated large part, which looked very much like a core in the Aragami, when they are exposed.

 **Wicked, I have to say.**

"After that, Aragami in earthworm form were found." The picture shifted, into a worm-like creature, that sported a large orblike structure on the back.  
"6 months later, Aragami in beast form were sighted." The monitor changes the display, this time to an Ogretail and a decimated part of a city.  
"And by the time a year had passed, an entire continent had been thoroughly destroyed by the expanding Aragami."

 **Oh... we're in it then, big times...**

"Even considering that they evolve by taking on the form of whatever they eat, wouldn't you say that's a blistering pace?" Sakaki started to walk around, a bit lost in his thoughts.  
"Right." He stopped short before Alisa and looked at her.  
"Now, strictly speaking, the Aragami don't actually evolve. The fact is... Oracle Cell's gene sequence hasn't changed at all from the originals. You hear me?" He glanced at us, the only two who were listening aptly.  
"Not one tiny bit."

"But wait a minute." Alisa interjected.  
"That's not possible! They're changing form, aren't they?"

 **Doesn't the core of an Aragami influence the form they take? Or at least I do recall something like that.**

"They..." Sakaki stopped, catching himself short from continuing the sentence.  
"The Aragami, you see. They're just like you right now. For them, taking on the form of whatever they've eaten is the same as acquiring knowledge is for us." He started walking again, this time going for the slumbering Kota.  
"That's right..." He stopped before him, looking up continuing the lecture.

 **But, if they are constantly perfecting themselves, why aren't their diversity larger? I mean there are like ten or so different types out there...**

"All they're doing is acquiring knowledge and getting smarter. What kind of bone structure would they need to move faster in our environment? What would they need to develop the ability to fly? They're busy absorbing tons of information like a sponge soaks up water." Then he turned to me to see if I follow him.  
"In a mere 20 years, they've reached a highly advanced level of development in terms of form and function."

 **They aren't that diverse with such a low number of diversion... Although, since the Oracle Cells themselves are never changing, it is possibly harder to acquire new forms...**

"Too bad, the Aragami weren't as adverse to studying as young Kota here." He poked the head of the sleepy-head, who mumbled something and continued his hazardous journey through dream-land.  
"Yes, they're extremely dedicated and diligent students. I mean it really boggles the mind. I've even heard rumors of an Aragami that is actually capable of launching missiles." He stopped momentarily, letting that for us to sink in.  
"If that's really true, then that means they've even taken on the form of man made tools." At that, his brooding like voice, shifts into one of pure amazement.  
"Isn't that just intriguing?" The doctor turns to us with a smile on his face.

 **Oh, here comes the big one. I bet!**

"If they can incorporate such complex information into their paradigm... Then perhaps one day, in the not-too-distant future, an Aragami in human form will appear." He finished it with a smile and I stared at the professor.

 **Human-like Aragami?!**

 **Before it was dog-like, but now HUMAN-LIKE?**

...

 **Oh, on the second though, the Aragami consumed countless human lives already, it wouldn't be that weird for them to take on a much more humanoid form. Albeit there are semi-humanoid ones around already.**

"An Aragami in human form?" Alisa repeats the question herself, trying to comply with that.  
"It's true, that the Aragami have destroyed many human lives." Her voice wavered slightly.  
"But that's true for the countless other types of living creatures of Earth!"

"Now-now." The professor tried to calm the agitated russian.  
"What I said was hypothetical only."

 **Didn't really seem like that to me...**

"Is the lesson over?" Soma spoke up behind us, and we turned towards him.  
"Good, wake the brat. We're going to train and bring your God Arcs."

"Training?" Alisa repeated.  
"Good, I wanted to get some."

 **Torture Session with Soma... AGAIN?!**

 **Oh right, Lindow did speak of this back on the way... I forgot about it.**

"There are no exceptions." Soma left with that and I grumbled silently. Alisa had left the room already and I went to wake up the sleeping boy. After a few minutes he finally looked up and saw me irritated.

"S-sorry. I fell asleep." He explained the obvious, but I've just rolled my eyes.

"Soma was here to inform the three of you will have a joint training session. You two should go already, Alisa must be impatient already." The doctor helped me out and that made Kota awake completely.

"R-right. I'll go." The red-head mumbled and left the room. I on the other hand went to the doctor, who already prepared the medical gizmos required for the check. It took a slight amount of time, but I was done fast. By the time I arrived at the training grounds, they all have been expecting me with various attitudes.

Alisa was irritated, clearly by Kota. The latter was depressed and sulked a bit of a distance away and our supervisor was glaring daggers at me. I held up my arm and showed to the point where the blood sample was taken, and he glared at me in response.

"I'm not going to ask anything of you that I am not able to perform." The dark skinned God Eater started, as he activated on a side panel a simulation. The area around us started to change into a wasteland.  
"This will be a simple gauntlet type of test." He said as he raised the God Arc to his shoulders and walked to the center of the area.  
"Each one of us will fight Aragami until it is either destroyed or you die. That will help me evaluate your standings and prepare accordingly how to handle your further training." In the distance an Ogretail formed, and roared after spotting Soma.  
"There are no second chances." The beast started running towards him, then when it got into range for a pounce, the God Eater stepped to the side and at the same time performed a brutal vertical slash, tearing the unfortunate Ogretail into two.  
"Kota, you're up next."

"Wooow." The red-head noted after the brutal display of strength.  
"Sure! Here I come!" He cheered and waited until the area reformed again into a broken city, while Soma withdraw into the background near to us. As soon as the Aragami spotted Kota, it let our a roar which made the gunner turn into the direction of the beast.  
"All right! Chew on this!" Kota shouted, releasing a bullet, with spiraling smaller orbs around it.

"Preposterous!" Alisa noted annoyed, even Soma frowned at seeing that. The shot impacted on the Ogretail, momentarily stopping it, but not enough as it continued to trample towards the gunner. Who let out shot after shot, performing various war cries, which I think was the way to bolster his morale or something like that. That is when the Ogretail caught up to him and the gunner started to run to gain distance.  
"How could he survive for so long?" Alisa commented as the Ogretail was chasing him around, Kota let out a few more shots before his God Arc clicked loudly.

"Uh-oh! I'm out of bullets." He lowered the weapon and started running even more, while trying to pull out an O-Ampule from one of his pockets.  
"Oh, yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" He shouted after refilling his reserves and unloading on the Ogretail, which after a few more shots buckled then collapsed. The body started dissolving, albeit it wasn't much more than a bullet hole riddled pile of bloody chunks.  
"Aw yea! Awe to the some!"

"I never though I would have to apologize to you." Soma said turning to me.  
"From this point on the Dead Weight is going to be that brat. Now go out and show me what you can do, Dead Beat."

 **HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER?!**

I frowned and walked up to Kota, who was still giving a victory speech. I nodded with my head towards Soma, and the gunner smiled at me.

"You show them how it is done!" He cheered for me and left the area running as the training reformed once again, this time I found myself in a mountain area with lots of snow and some trees. I spotted the Ogretail first and decided to stay in it's blind spot. Running was almost noiseless, thanks for the snowy area and I was glad for that.

I managed to get to the back of the unsuspecting beast and raised my God Arc high. Then with a downward stab, I slammed it into the tail of the Aragami, which was pierced by my weapon and stuck to the ground. The Ogretail wanted to turn around but was incapable of, it tried to pull the tail out of the ground and it was starting to give away due to the strength displayed.

I stepped in, ripped my God Arc out of the ground and from the beasts tail and let if tumble and fell onto the ground, where I've raised my God Arc again and went straight for the core, shattering it in a blow and terminating the simulation. I've returned to my position and saw an excited Kota.

"Awesome!" He cheered, grabbing onto my shoulders.  
"How cool is that?! The way you've handled it was great, it didn't even spot you until it was too late!"

"I am finding it hard to accept that someone like you could become a God Eater, and survived this long." Alisa stated as she took her place in the center of the map. She had her weapon already raised by the time the area changed into a rundown warehouse. An Ogretail walked in leisurely from the open hangar doors and she opened fire on the Aragami.

A continuous stream of bullets rained down from her mini-gun styled God Arc, raining death onto it that finished the deal in barely a few seconds. She then raised the weapon to her shoulder and walked to the corpse. With a flick on her wrist, the weapon transformed first into blade form, then from there she called onto the predator form of the God Arc and devoured the remains.

"Albeit you just get simulated rewards only, it is good to see someone doing their job properly." Soma said casually and this time not adding any insults at all.

 **You didn't even bother to remove the core, even though you've probably smashed it to pieces with that blow of yours.**

"Awesome!" Kota couldn't contain his excitement, he wanted to see how could she perform in a mission, but she never agreed to one even if he asked. So this was the second best option.  
"That's soo-" He started, but was interrupted fiercely.

"I would prefer for you to stop that frivolous attitude." The russian girl glared at him, which made the gunner go 'Huh?'.  
"You are way too carefree, that is unacceptable!" She pointed at me.  
"Even that girl is way more capable than you are!"

 **Thanks?**

 **I... guess?**

"This is why I didn't want to bother with this." Soma grumbled.  
"Next one will be Cocoon Maiden." He called and resumed the training.

* * *

We went through most known Aragami types. The Small ones: Ogretail, Cocoon Maiden, Zygotes. The Medium sized: Kongou, Chi-You, Gboro-Gboro. Then the Large came up with: Sariel, Quadriga, Borg Camlann and finally the Vajra.

Of course each of us had various successes. Soma naturally aced each one, although he did have a bit of a hard time versus the Sariel and Zygotes he took them down eventually when they got near enough. Kota... Well he had his fair share of troubles and starting from the Medium sized ones, he wasn't able to stand his ground on his own.

Alisa did actually great too, the versatility of her attacks combining blades, impulse edge and various bullets made it look too easy in comparison to our fights. That is until it came for the last Large type, the Vajra. There she froze completely, and the simulation ended when the over-sized thunder-kitty on steroids swiped at her with a paw thus terminating the simulation.

As for me... There was various success rates, I've been great versus Small, struggled a bit versus the Medium and had very low success on the Large ones alone. Still I could see myself having improved somewhat ever since Soma decided to train me. To that I actually felt thankful.

"Now then, there are two more simulations that we're going to go through." Soma said, with a low voice.  
"This time, it's going to be all of us together. No exceptions, understand?"

 **I don't like this.**

"All of us fighting like a team?" Kota cheered, apparently not disheartened by the fails he had endured at all.  
"This is going to be EPIC!"

"I don't need help." Alisa said defiantly.

"No exceptions." Soma repeated, and I could have sword that the russian girl cursed in her own language. As the others didn't really notice it, but I heard her through the translator.

 **Oh, for... REALLY?!**

My jaw almost dropped when I saw what was being materialized in front of us. Kota was staring at it, just like Alisa did. Well, I shook my head and looked to the side of me, to see what was in mind of Soma when he decided to put the four of us versus a living mountain. Yea, like what could we do against an Ouroboros?

"Lindow took one down." He said lightly.  
"He was alone at that."

 **And how did he do that again?**

"That is impossible." Kota surmised it and I had to agree to it.

"We're not going to stare at it all day, are we?" Alisa decided to run towards the colossal Aragami and firing her weapon mid motion.

"I doubt we can kill it, with this team." Soma agreed as he broke into a sprint himself, with me in his heels.  
"Maybe I could survive, but the rest would become casualty for granted."

 **Well, that's for your honest answer.**

As the shots fired by the russian impacted on the large beast, it finally noticed first her, then us too. With a deafening roar, the Ouroboros raised it's tentacle arms into the sky before plunging them deep into the ground. We were still running when the earth started to shake underneath our feet and a forest of spikes erupted.

They went through me and Kota, meaning that we had just died in the simulation, however both Soma and Alisa blocked the attacks with their shields. Soma actually stopped to do so, while the russian jumped into the air and gained some momentum too when the spikes impacted her defense. Before even landing she let loose another pair of shots and resumed her sprint towards the giant.

By the time the tentacles were extracted from the ground and formed into limbs, both God Eaters came close enough to be able to predict such a movement and move into sufficient positions, should the beast try it again. However it chose something different, as the head of the Aragami raised high into the sky and I could see the gigantic compound eye glowing with a bright purple light.

Soon, a rain of destructive energy started to fall on the two still surviving God Eaters, who had to raise their shields if they didn't want to become shishkababed by the attack. Which meant they couldn't stop the follow-up of the spikes as they ripped through their bodies.

"Figures." Soma muttered as the simulation faded. Me and Kota were watching from the sidelines, Kota constantly cheering for them actually, which was becoming really annoying.

"An Ouroboros can't be just taken down with a team of four." Alisa said, albeit she tried her best, it was obvious she didn't expect any positive outcome.

"It is always good to be prepared, even for the most impossible situations." The dark skinned God Eater said, as he launched another simulation.  
"Just like versus a Deusphage."

 **Oh God... Is, this...**

 **Does he do it because why I think he does it?**

Then the training of true hell started.


	24. Mayfly

Mayflies  
======

 **Deusphage, the worst kind of enemies we can have on this planet. To understand what is one, it is required to know how something like that comes into existence. The short version is, a God Eater turning into an Aragami. The long version is not that simple, I'm afraid.**

 **There can be multiple reasons why a God Eater can mutate into such a thing, but one is for sure. If said person isn't killed before the process completes, a nigh immortal existence comes into being. The only way to actually damage a Deusphage is to use that mutated God Eaters weapon against it.**

 **This is where the actual problem lies. Because each God Arc is bound to a single God Eater, it is impossible to strike down such an Aragami. If another God Eater forcefully tries to wield the God Arc of someone else, he or she will receive the mutated Oracle Cells too and in turn become a Deusphage him or herself also.**

 **Fenrir can't let other monstrosities like that to emerge, therefore any God Eaters that show symptoms of such a change are to be exterminated, without questions or remorse.**

 **Which means... Should my infection worsen, I'm going to be disposed of immediately...**

"Lost in thoughts?" The voice of C sounded nearby me, so I turned towards the girl. I don't even get bothered that she just walks into my room without permission.  
"What's the matter?"

-I fought a Deusphage with Soma, Kota and Alisa.- I type on my tablet.  
-Just a training, but that Aragami mopped the floor with us. It's insane.-

"What did you expect? Even the veteran God Eaters are like mere children to such a being." The pale girl pondered for the moment, then sat down beside me.  
"Relax Sierra, you won't turn into a Deusphage."

-Hello?- I got annoyed at her attempt to console me.  
-I'm carrying an infection, in fact multiple ones. I'm a freaking prime target for such a mutation to occur!-

"You can't turn into one." She smiled and I raised my eyebrows in question.  
"Trust me, you're going to become something much more."

-I don't want to become anything more.-  
-Besides, what's the point? I'm still on death row.-

"Cheer up, Sierra." C ruffles my hair, and I stare back at her in response.  
"Well, times up. There's a mission for you, better go and complete it."

I stare in front of myself, waiting until the pale girl leaves. Then I look at my gloved hands, before clenching them hard. I stand up with new-felt determination and get myself over to the lobby, where Lindow walks to me sporting a somewhat sad smile.

"Looks like the New-Type girl hates me, I just hope she learns to like me over time." He mutters walking past me to one of the nearby terminals to sort his things.

"He said he'd show me something cool for a beer." Sakuya says as she strides to my side.  
"But it's Lindow, so I shouldn't expect much.

I smile at such a notion, then decide to walk down to Hibari to organize my supplies too, where I hear Kota and Shun talking with each other. Kota is babbling happily about his younger sister, while the other red-head seems annoyed.

"I think that loser is downstairs." He snorts coldly and I turn towards Shun.  
"What a disgrace." He turns around and spots the target of his disgust.  
"I'd rather die than turn out like that." My head turns towards where he is looking and notice Gen sitting near the base of the stairs.  
"That's right." Shun notices me as I look at the retired, old God Eater.  
"Years ago he was a crack God Eater, and was feared as a demon. But he got hurt and resigned. He can't use a God Arc, but he still plays mentor." The young God Eaters voice turns cold.  
"What a drag."

"What's with that Kota guy?" I hear Alisa as she walks up the stairs, to be honest I didn't think she'll engage in a conversation with me, especially after yesterdays training incident.  
"It's just trouble for us." She mutters annoyed.  
"He deals so many strong attacks, but quickly exhausts himself. I mean, does he not know how to pace himself?" The russian fumes and I have to agree with her on this point.  
"And what's with out leader?" Her gaze turns towards Lindow, who is talking with Sakuya nearby the terminal and just as the medic said is showing something to her.  
"He's always fooling around."

She then walked up to them and made Lindow turn around. Our leader seemed a bit surprised, but then nodded. The two of them left through the hangar, probably to take on a mission. I resumed my pace then to get my supplies, when I heard Gen slightly muttering to himself on the bench he was sitting.

"I've been dreaming a lot lately." He started and I noticed a cold shiver run through him.  
"They always end with me being devoured by an Aragami." At that point he shook his head, steeling his thoughts.  
"Oh well, I've been having such dreams for years and yet here I still am today."

"You're here." Soma said from my side, as he walked down the opposite sides stairs.  
"Get your belongings we have a mission to do."

* * *

Roughly half an hour later we get out of the jeep at one of the rundown factories. Besides Soma, Sakuya and Kota accompanied us. While the latter was happily using his chatter-box, the rest of us were trying to focus on things at hand.

"Kota, Sierra." Sakuya called and we turned to her in attention.  
"Today it's going to be the two of you only."

"But, then why were we all mobilized?" The red-head wonders.

"This is field training. Dead Weight." Soma says annoyed and despite the medic looks at him when saying the dub, he doesn't care.  
"We're here to see how the two of you fare, we help out only when needed."

"Field training?" Kota wonders.

"It's nothing complicated." Sakuya laughs lightly as she takes over the explanation from the disgruntled God Eater.  
"As Sierra is a melee type God Eater and you're a ranged type Kota, this mission will be to test how can you adapt to each other."

"Oooh." Kota grinned.  
"We're going to make an awesome team!"

"I'm sure you will." The medic smiles warmly.  
"The purpose for this is simple. As a gunner, you're going to draw the attention of the Aragami with a few shots and then stand back, waiting for your Oracle supplies to regenerate. During this time Sierra will take care of the targets, should she require back-up it will be your job to support her."

 **Standard procedure then.**

"Right!" The red-head cheerfully exclaimed.  
"Will do!"

"I'll be strictly observing the both of you. Especially you, Dead Weight." Soma then warned us, which made some of Kota's mood die down.

"Y-yes!" He said and I've nodded in response.  
"You ready, Sierra?" Kota turned to me, a fire burning in his eye. As I nodded to him also, the God Eater smiled.  
"Let's go and beat some Aragami!"

 **He doesn't even care what are we up against?**

I turn towards Soma, wondering how could I ask him about the actual briefing. He frowns when spotting me stop and glares at the back of Kota, when the medic speaks up.

"Kota, didn't you forget something?" She chides him.

"Uhm. Yes?" The young gunner stops and turns back to us.

"Paying attention is not your strong point. Is it now Dead Weight?" Soma glares at the red-head, who shrinks away a bit.  
"Even the Dead Beat here knows to first check up on the targets."

"Now-now, Soma." Sakuya stops him from saying anything more and the God Eater goes 'tch' and turns away.  
"Sierra had the right idea to incline about the mission targets." She turns towards me and I nod.  
"There are a couple of Ogretails roaming the area, keep an eye out for them and never let down your guard."

"Being enthusiastic is one thing." The dark skinned God Eater adds.  
"Being suicidal is another. Dead Weight."

"What Soma is trying to say." The medic tries to interpret that.  
"Would you have gone and engaged enemies out of your caliber, without knowing the situation?"

"I.. Oh..." Kota goes silent.  
"I'm sorry."

 **Despite the fact they say Soma is cold and doesn't care about his team mates, he really goes out of his way to warn the both of us to be vigilant.**

 **It's kind of contradicting.**

The roar of an Ogretail stops any further banter as we turn towards the direction it came from. Kota raises his gun at the target and fires away a few shots, when I can hear Soma snort in annoyance.

"Kota, did you already forget what are you supposed to do?" Sakuya says and the gunner stops, before releasing another salvo at his target.

"Uhm, but wasn't I supposed to get a few attacks in while the Ogretail runs towards us?" He asks the others, while my attention is focused solely on the incoming Aragami.

The few shots that hit dealt some damage, but not much as it didn't even slow down the bipedal monstrosity. With Chupacabra raised in one hand, I stand my ground waiting for what the Ogretail will do. Even when it reached me and was in a distance that it could pounce on me, the beast was still running straight. Right at the red-head gunner, that managed to get it's attention.

 **Oh, no you don't!**

I lashed out with my God Arc, just as the beast stomped right past me and pinned the leg nearest to me to the ground with a powerful stab. That made the Aragami fell down and roar in anger as it's attention was now transferred to me. I quickly pulled my weapon back as my target stood up and faced me with another roar.

The Ogretail leaned forward, raising the tail to launch spikes out of it, but I was already on the move towards it. Before the beast could launch the projectiles, I've swung my weapon in a slight arc, striking the tail from down below and forcing it upward in the exact moment when the Aragami was releasing the spikes.

Because of this, the arc of the shot was cut really short, to the point that the spikes embedded themselves into the ground at the foot of the beast. Could I have performed that a bit quicker, I might have been able to make the Ogretail shoot itself into the head. Would have been interesting.

I stepped back, as I saw the tail swing around to the right, as the Ogretail adjusted itself to trying a different method of flinging the spikes at me. The attack missed me and I've grinned. Not going to fall for any more to such cheap tricks. For a few moments the beast was staring at me, then pulled the tail under the legs and I couldn't help, but snicker to myself silently.

 **Got'cha!**

As the Aragami pounced me, I stepped forward and extended my weapon. The beast impaled itself onto it, then having the core destroyed during so, fell to the ground dead.

"Way to go, Sierra!" Kota cheered me and I've nodded to him in agreement. I saw Soma walk to the fallen target, as I've removed my Chupacabra from the body. Then he summoned the Predator form of his own weapon and removed the core from the body.

"That wasn't so bad. Now scout the area and remove the rest of the targets." Sakuya said, while Soma glared at us to get a move on.

"Roger." I nodded as the gunner replied verbally and we lead the group. Soon enough we did spot another Ogretail, devouring some of the debris nearby.  
"Try this on for size!" He shot once, but after a short while the bullet then shattered into three, out of the two on the sides curved slightly. All three hit the target at the same time, staggering it.

The Ogretail turned towards us and roared in anger when spotting the attacker. I broke into a sprint and ran towards it before the beast could even take one step, reached it in a few seconds. I've rammed my Chupacabra right into the eye of the Aragami, making it stagger and fell together.

I've wrenched my weapon from the wound and used more force to jam it back into the socket. The beast howled in pain, but nothing else occurred. As it was starting to stand up, I had to retrieve my weapon once again and gain some distance.

 **Figures, these monsters don't have a brain, impossible to kill them at all this way...**

My target took a big step forward, rearing the giant head back in an attempt to bite into me, but stopped when I've showed my God Arc down it's mouth. Right through the inside and into the core, shattering it. I retracted my weapon once again and turned towards Soma, who was listening to something on his communicator.

"Mission cancelled." He said finally, which made even Kota turn towards him in surprise.  
"Something urgent came up, in the city there is a high Oracle Cell reaction forming and out team is the closest. We'll have to move."

"But, what about the field training?" Kota wondered.

"We'll do it later." Sakuya added, she was also showing some form of concern. Which made me a bit nervous.  
"Let's return to our vehicle and get to the city at once."

* * *

"I'm reading close to a dozen oracle reactions." Sakuya said just before we stopped at the city outskirts.  
"They are all over the place."

"What can we expect?" Soma asked, apparently itching for battle.  
"Will these two, hinder us?"

 **Thanks for your concern, Grumpy!**

"Just Small Aragami so far, but I'm also picking up a weird signal in the area. It can be anything, I'm afraid. I haven't seen anything like this before." The medic explained.

"Hibari." Soma spoke into his communicator and the operator responded with a 'yes?'.  
"Keep an eye on this place and inform us should anything larger than the current targets emerge."

-Will do.- The operator said.  
-I'm also going to try and locate the source of the strange signal, if that is okay.-

"Roger." The dark skinned God Eater turned them to us.  
"The field training resumes."

"It does?!" Kota wondered and even I was surprised.  
"But our targets are-."

"Unknown type, but known number. Also their class had been determined as Small." Soma interrupted him.  
"Mission start." He said in a tone, not tolerating any more whining.

"Y-yes sir." The gunner then turned to me and I've nodded to him.  
"Let's go Sierra!"

 **Well, could have been worse.**

We marched into the city and spotted our first target in the distance. Kota raised his God Arc immediately, but I've put up my hand in front and stopped him from firing.

"Uhm, what?" The God Eater turned to me and I've pointed back to the Aragami, a Cocoon Maiden.  
"It's a Maiden." Kota noted, still not getting what I've noticed.

"What Sierra is trying to point out is, that Aragami hasn't noticed us yet." Sakuya helped me out, by explaining the situation.  
"Sometimes, it's not the wisest thing to just attract everything in sight. You never know when something else pops up, then it can become pretty chaotic and fast."

"Oh yea, Sierra did try to take down her targets as fast as possible and when applicable, stealthily getting in a few good strikes at the beginning." Kota recalled the joined training from the other day.  
"So, I'm on lookout while she secures the kill?" The gunner turned to the medic, who nodded back.  
"Okay, I'll leave that up to you, Sierra!"

 **I guess, despite being a blabber mouth, he isn't that bad on team play.**

I brandished my weapon and carefully walked towards the target in sight. Just in the moment as I wanted to strike down, the Aragami roared as it spotted a target, which wasn't me. It was a Zygote, that howled in a high pitch voice and I immediately knew we're in it deep.

A shot zoomed past me and struck the flier, but it wasn't from Kota. That came from a sniper, which I knew belonged to Sakuya. I quickly took a step back as the Maiden turned towards me and roared. Since I was close enough, I saw the cage on the Aragamis body open and I've thrust my weapon into the exposed core, shattering it on contact.

"Kota, eyes to the sky. That Zygote just summoned reinforcements." The medic ordered as both her and Soma joined up with us.  
"Sierra, should anything engage from ground, force them back with Soma."

-Large Oracle reaction detected!- Hibari's voice came from the communicator.  
-Be careful everyone!-

"Great. A Vajra." Soma muttered, then he raised his head just as another roar echoed in the distance.  
"Don't get in my way, you two."

We all turned into the direction he was now facing and saw an Aragami on top of one of the buildings. It was one of the large classes, the four legged beast roared and it's red cape expanded greatly. Then it leaped from the building down on one of the Zygotes that was circling the ground below it and pinned down.

The Aragami tore into the flesh of the smaller prey, ripping chunks out of it and devouring it in a mere minute. We ducked back into cover in the meantime to avoid being detected. However, the beast then roared, his red cape expanding as sparks started to circle around its body.

"MOVE IT!" Soma shouted as around us, the signature Oracle attack of the Vajra started to build into a dome-like structure.  
"If you want to live, move it and stay out of my way." He darted out of the hiding spot and right at the Aragami. We also escaped before the dome could manifest fully and electrocute us.

 **I had to take back what I thought earlier.**

 **This is very bad.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Well, this concludes the story up till Rank 2. ^^ The next part is actually one of my favourite missions, along with it being a big turning point. I know it's a bit weird, but I'm actually really hyped that the story progressed up to this point, I'm going to do my best to continue at this, since it's a very long project.  
_

 _I really hope those who read it enjoy it as much, as I have fun writing this story._


	25. Moon in the Welkin

Moon in the Welkin  
=============

Soma was running straight towards the Vajra, but the Aragami was staring right at me. Albeit the focus of the large cat-like beast was on me, it still evaded a swipe from the dark skinned God Eaters monstrous blade and the follow-up strike as well.

"Sakuya!" Soma shouted as the started gathering Oracle energy in his massive weapon, the blade itself turned purple from the gathered overcharge as the power expanded doubling the reach of his next strike.  
"Get them out of here!" He shouted again.

"We're not going to leave you alone!" The medic argued, taking aim and fired only to miss. She was surprised as the Vajra dodged the attack even before she could have released it.

"This isn't a regular Vajra!" Soma had no choice, but to release the overcharge of his weapon as the Aragami decided to stay out of his range and start to build a spark-dome under his feet.  
"Knows exactly how God Eaters fight!" He charged the beast, as it was still preoccupied with summoning the electric attack and got a powerful strike on the head of it.  
"Those two would only be a hindrance!"

I was staring at the Vajra, while it was staring back at me, all the while avoiding the attacks of Soma. Somehow I knew that Aragami was being called, something was summoning it nearby. In truth, even I felt a strange tugging from deep within. On top of that, the skin on my left arm was crawling, indicating the same location.

"Sierra!" Sakuya called, snapping me out of my daze.  
"We need to leave." The medic called, Kota standing by confused.

"Hurry up and leave already!" Soma shouted as he drove his blade at the Vajra again, only to miss. I raised my left arm in front of me, which was aching uncomfortably.  
"Move your ass, Dead Beat!" He shouted again, but the aching intensified.

"He's going to be fine." Sakuya grabbed my shoulder, to pull me away, but I slipped out of her grip and raised my right towards the Vajra.  
"Soma can take care of himself. We need to leave." I shook my head and once again pointed at the beast.

 **I... can't leave! I know if I try to leave, the Vajra will turn to attack me.**

 **You can't understand me... This sucks.**

-That's not going to be so easy.- C's voice sounded in my earpiece and from the way the others looked up meant that even they were privy to this too.  
-After all, the Vajra has marked her as prey.-

"Prey?" Kota repeated puzzled.  
"Aren't we all prey to Aragami?"

-That's one way to put it.- She chuckled for a bit.  
-However you've noticed it didn't you? That Vajra isn't like the others.-

"What do you want, you greedy bastard?" Soma snarled, while constantly battering the Vajra with attacks. None of them hit, but they were good enough to keep the beast from getting closer.

-As much Fc you can pay?- C said lightly, apparently amused by the situation. When Soma snarled only as a response.  
-Okay, okay. I'm still charging for this.-

"Get to the point!" Soma was forcing himself to be patient. It didn't help the situation that there was an annoying trouble maker and their target was a difficult one to handle.

-Can't you feel it?- She laughed briefly.  
-I know you can too, Moonboy.- Kota looked even more confused and I could tell that neither me and Sakuya were clear on what C is trying to tell with this.  
-Just as the Vajra, or my Sierra does.-

 **Huhh? Soma can feel it?**

 **Like me, or the Vajra?**

"Why do you say that?" Kota asked, looking on the fight between the dark skinned male and the large cat-like beast.  
"What is common between Soma, Sierra and that Vajra? What does them make different from me and Sakuya?"

-Bias Factor.- C answered shortly.

"Uhm, that is?" The young gunner asked, still being lost on the subject.

"My Bias Factor is different from other God Eaters." Soma explained, parrying another strike and failing a counterattack.  
"So is Sierra's."

"What does this have to do with our situation C?" Sakuya spoke up.  
"If your keeping your games out of this, I'm willing to pay for the info."

-Now that is what I wanted to hear from the start.- As the girl answered, I could imagine her face donning a smirk. One that she usually wears when things go just as she wants to.  
-It's rather simple, you see.- She paused for dramatic effect, which was non-required in our situation.  
-Resonance.-

"Resonance." Soma repeated, annoyed as he once again stopped the Vajra from closing in, but not being able to inflict the slightest damage.

-Resonance.- C repeated too, her voice clearly amused.

"What's... Resonance?" Kota asked and I didn't mind that actually. I was lost in this matter too.

"It's named after when Oracle Cells resonate with each other, in that state they can transfer information instantly. But it only triggers from extreme..." Sakuya started explaining, when she stopped suddenly mid sentence.  
"External stimuli..." The medic looked over to where Soma was holding off the Vajra, then snapped back to me.  
"Hibari!"

-Yes, I'm here Sakuya.- The Operator responded immediately.

"Did you find the source of that abnormal Oracle reaction?" The medic inquired, as she saw Soma once again force back the Aragami he was fighting.

-I can't confirm. Maybe the signal of the Vajra is interfering, you should take it down first. Then I could check if the signal stabilizes.-

"That's going to be a problem." Soma grunted, blocking a swipe from the massive paw of the beast.  
"Because of the Resonance, this goddamn monster can react to our attacks faster than we can damage it."

-Then abort mission!- Hibari gave the order and we looked at each other.  
-Retreat immediately!-

-Not gonna happen.- C chimed in, amused as how the situation is unfolding.  
-Didn't I say that Vajra marked my Sierra as prey?- Her voice then turned cold, almost threatening.  
-Don't you dare let her loose even a single strand of hair.-

-I can't let you risk the life of others!- The Operator argued.  
-There were a dozen small Aragami in that area also. Adding onto that a dangerous Vajra is an unnecessary risk that shouldn't be taken by anyone!-

-And I'm not going to allow any harm to come to my Sierra!- The pale girl shot back equally angered, followed by a 'tch'.  
-Give me five minutes, then you can take down that Vajra.- Her part of the connection terminated.

"What is that bastard up to now?" Soma grumbled, as he attacked the Vajra again and this time the Aragami raised his cloak to block the strike.  
"This?!" He frowned as he landed another strike, albeit on the resilient cape of the Aragami.

-The abnormal signal is weakening, however it doesn't seem to be long lasting!- Hibari called and we could see as Soma finally landed the first blow on one of the Vajras paws.  
-Finish the Vajra off, fast!-

"You don't have to tell me twice." Soma snarled, pushing back off from the Aragami.  
"Sakuya, and you two! Support me!"

"Count on us!" Kota took aim and released a short salvo at the Vajra, although it jumped back to avoid being struck from them, Sakuya used that time to take aim and shoot the legs of the Aragami as it landed with a high powered Sniper Round.  
"Oh YEAH! It's all yours!" The gunner cheered while the beast fell. Soma had already begun to infuse power into his weapon, charging up as fast as he could before releasing a massive overhead strike.

The Vajra howled in a mixture of pain and rage, its legs strained to stand up preparing to strike back when my God Arc impaled into one, making it stumble once more. Soma used that to bring down another fully powered charged blow on the head of the Aragami.

Kota and Sakuya were continuing their assault on both the weakened hind legs with my help to pin the Vajra down. All the while Soma relentlessly continued to smash the head again and again with the empowered strikes. Then came a final crush, cracking the skull of the Vajra and underneath the core too. As the body collapsed, the God Eater didn't wait and removed the core from the dead body.

"Aw Yea!" Kota cheered, upon seeing the victory. To be honest, I could tell that even Sakuya felt relieved and so was I.

"Don't let your guard down. There are still more targets in this area." Soma warned us, forcing us to remember why we came here initially.  
"Hibari. Give us a number of the Aragami in this area, also could you locate the source of the Oracle reaction?"

-Give me a moment.- The operator requested, as she probably checked the status of the monitoring equipment.  
-The number of small Aragami dropped to four. However the abnormal signal still can't be pinpointed. All I can tell it's somewhere in a mile radius of the location you are at.-

"Great..." The dark skinned God Eater grunted, before deciding on the course of action.  
"You two form up a team and remove the Aragami threat, Sakuya keep an eye out for anything unusual. Hibari, give us a report when anything else comes up."

"Uhm, Soma?" Kota walked closer to him and the other responded simply with a 'What now?'.  
"Shouldn't be Sakuya giving orders?" The gunner motioned with his head towards the medic.  
"I mean she's the vice captain, therefore higher in rank than you." Soma snarled upon hearing that, but didn't say anything.

"Actually, Soma has more experience than me and his judgement was spot on." The medic responded, as she surveyed our surroundings.  
"Is everything all right Sierra? Did you arm get hurt?" She noticed me holding onto my left arm, the aching returned only a few seconds ago and it took me a bit not to grimace due to the pain.  
"Come here and let me take a look at it."

I shook my head, then raised my right arm and pointed towards the center of the city. Soma glared at me for a moment, then looked in that direction as well. Kota and Sakuya looked towards where I indicated, but didn't see anything strange.

"Take care of the small fry." Soma started walking towards the direction, from where I felt the strange feeling.  
"Sakuya, keep an eye on those two."

"Are you two still feeling the Resonance?" The medic asked, but Soma didn't bother to answer at all. When she turned towards me, I nodded in response which made her sigh.  
"Soma, if you need reinforcement, call for us!"

"I don't need help from anybody." He grumbled back, then broke into a sprint.

From nearby the roar of an Aragami could be heard, one belonging to an Ogretail. Following that immediately another responded this time a Zygote and we could hear as the two clashed. Another two joined the fray, belonging to two more Ogretails. By the time the three of us go the the scene, the three bipedal Aragami were busy feasting on the fallen flier.

"Sierra, sneak up on the one in the middle. Kota and I will handle one on each side." Sakuya adviced us and we moved into position. By the time I've gotten spotted, the two Aragami on each side was peppered with a dozen bullet holes and they even staggered my target for an easy takedown.  
"Good work, you two." The medic praised us, before calling the Operator.  
"Hibari, we've taken down the rest of the Aragami I believe. Can you run a scan on the area?"

-On it!- She called back, then after a few second she responded.  
-Nothing else on the scans, but be careful that Vajra popped up suddenly and the unusual signal is still going strong.-

"Sierra, from where does the signal come?" Sakuya turned to me and I've pointed towards where I felt the source.  
"Then let's catch up with Soma." She reached for her communicator.  
"Soma, you hear? Wait for us." A grumbling response came, that we could even take as a 'hurry the Hell up', or something like that.

By the time we catch up to him, he was standing near the very source of the signal. It was coming from a huge church, or actually if I think about it a bit more, a cathedral. Soma was a bit distracted by something as we neared, then turned to us for a short and took the lead.

As we edged closer to the entrance of the building, from the corner in front of us two persons came out. Our surprise was understandable when those two turned out to be Lindow and Alisa. We stopped near the entrance on both of the sides and stared at each other for a few short seconds.

"You guys?" Lindow started the conversation as the russian girl stopped by him and the full 1st unit finally assembled.

"Huh? What are you doing here, Lindow?" As Kota wondered, I could see Alisa gasping for air. Even I felt a wave of pain run through the skin of my left arm.

 **Did she... also feel the signal?**

"Why would they send two teams to the same section?" Sakuya asked that, albeit none of us could have answered.  
"What does this mean?"

"Let's worry about that later. We need to wrap this up and head back." Lindow took over the lead and decided our course of action.  
"We'll take the inside. You guys check the outside. Got that?" He was already on the move, with Alisa by his side as we stood in a half circle to cover for their back.

"Is that a problem if they send two teams to the same place?" Kota asked, who was stationed on the right hand side of the entrance, to cover as much as possible with him being a gunner.

"Normally, you divide up teams to cover as much area as possible. Helps to thin down the number of Aragami." The medic answered from the other side of the entrance, similarly covering as much wide of an angle as possible to her.  
"The only exceptions are when something extremely dangerous surfaces, or there are communication errors present."

 **I hope neither is the case right now...**

"Hibari, where was Lindow and Alisa to be stationed?" Soma asked from my side, we were tasked to guard the front if something tried to break through and also to assist the gunners if they spot anything.

-Lindow took out Alisa for a regular sweeping mission in the nearby area. You've met up with them while they were still patrolling that section.- The Operator answered.

"They should have gotten a warning of the unusual Oracle reaction, no?" At this point an unidentified roar echoed from the inside of the building. Just as Soma jerked his head up and noticed a small number of Aragami on the top of the rooftops on the nearby buildings.

 **This doesn't look like the result of a communication error...**

Albeit they were still far from us, I could make out a form that resembled that of a Vajra. But there were more than enough differences for us to not to confuse the two Aragami. The cape of this one was ice blue instead of the red that a Vajra normally possessed, also it had a female face.

Instead of the boney crown structure of the cat-like Aragami, this one worse something like a crown. The shoulders and the front paws had bone-like armor growing out, making them heavily protected. The body itself was a bit lighter in color as well, but retained the tiger-like aspect like that of a Vajra. One by one, they jumped off the buildings and started to march towards us.

 **Neither from a known dangerous encounter!**

-Unknown Oracle reaction confirmed.- Hibari warned us a bit late, as the newcomer monsters roared one after the other.  
-There are half dozen of them, Lindow and Alisa are engaging one on the inside as we speak!-

"Keep them occupied! Don't let any of them break through!" Soma warned us as he charged forward, to meet the nearest one in combat. I could hear Lindow shouting something to Alisa from the inside, then the sound of a battle erupted from the inside as we on the outside had to join as well.

Kota and Sakuya were showering the unknown Aragami with various bullets, yet they were being pushed back towards the entrance that we were protecting. Soma and I were busy dealing with the attackers, but we didn't manage to deal much damage to them, very much like with the Vajra before these avoided our attacks with ease.

A sudden explosion sounded from the inside, at the same time of Alisa's scream and we could feel the shaking as part of the building came down. Sakuya immediately turned and ran towards the inside and I followed her to check on the situation that happened. We saw Alisa sitting there, slumped to the ground before a pile of rocks that barricaded the inside of the cathedral.

"Alisa! What have you done?" Sakuya asked and I've raised my eyebrow at the accusation. We didn't really see what happened, only heard her scream. I turned back as another scream echoed, this time belonging to one of the Aragami on the outside. However the russian girl was mumbling something to herself, in her mother language about her parents and something else.

Sakuya then turned towards the pile of debris and fired from her God Arc, but that didn't make anything else, just shake the structure around us. She immediately stopped to fire again, despite that I saw she wanted to make an escape path as much as I wanted to.

"This isn't good..." I could hear Soma's voice from the outside, followed up with a fancy curse.  
"We're surrounded here, too." One of the unknown Aragami then pounced forward, barely missing Kota who managed to jump back just in time into the small entrance that the three of us were crowding.

While Kota managed to avoid being crushed by the weight of the Aragami, he didn't completely evade the attack and one of the massive paws smashed him to the nearby wall. Sakuya and we turned towards the beast, as it turned towards us too. Sakuya started shooting, just as I rushed forward to deal with that one.

However from the outside even Soma was getting pushed back relentlessly, trying to deliver one powerful attack after another only to be either deflected by the impenetrable capes or missing as the Aragami swung out of the strikes way.

"Hurry the hell up, or we'll be surrounded!" He shouted at us, as the unknown Aragami in the small corridor pounced towards me. Kota managed to get up and start shooting when Lindow's voice sounded from the other side of the make-shift barricade.

"Take Alisa back to the Den with you. That's an order!" He shouted, but Sakuya disregarding that started to argue, which our leader had to interrupt.  
"Didn't you hear me? Take Alisa and head back to the Den, Damn you!" He shouted, from the inside more roars and the clashing of his weapon could be heard.  
"Sakuya! Take charge of the others! Soma, find a way out of here!"

Alisa was still mumbling to herself, while Soma and Kota tried to hold the attention of both the Aragami in the entrance way and also of the others outside. I quickly turned towards the russian and helped her up to my shoulders. She was heavy, and wouldn't let her God Arc go, which was okay-ish until I could muster the strength to carry her.

"Hurry Lindow! Come with us too!" Sakuya pleaded, but was cut off again.

"I'd like to, but I think I'll mess with these guys first..." Another roar echoed from the inside, as he struck his target.  
"Save some rationed beer for me!"

"No! Then I'll stay and fight too!" Sakuya was being stubborn, and I spotted Kota running towards us from the outside.

"Sakuya... I'm ordering you!" I could hear Lindow's voice was pained.  
"Make sure you get everyone home alive!" However the medic started to cry.

 **Everyone except you?!**

 **Just how is that going to work out?!**

"Sakuya, Come on!" Kota grabbed one of her hands trying to pull the medic, but she resisted.  
"If we stay, we'll all end up dead!" He pleaded, his voice also heavy. But she was desperately refusing and screaming Lindow's name only. The entire structure started to rumble and I feared it's going to collapse any minute now. In fact, some of the ceiling even collapsed and something heavy struck me down.


	26. Hailstorm

Hailstorm  
=======

"Ah, you're up." A voice raised me from my half-asleep state and I sat up with little trouble to look around. My head was aching like made, my whole body felt sore and shaky. Around me was the medical bay and nearby on a stool C was sitting and sewing.

 **Is... she repairing my clothes?**

 **That's... awkward...**

"If your looking for the tablet, it's on the right side of the bed, in the upper drawer of the desk." She commented without looking up from her work. A smirk was plastered on her face, which annoyed me.  
"You've got questions, I presume."

-What happened?- I typed my question after finding the gadget.  
-Tell me straight, please.-

"Please?." The pale girl laughed momentarily, then I could feel her becoming serious.  
"Sure." She put down the cloth that she was working on, it was my pants.  
"Alisa broke down, Lindow is probably dead, Sakuya is grieving, Soma is as usual a jerk, Kota is uncharacteristically depressed and you were buried under a part of the falling building."

-How?- It took me minutes to swallow all that, even then I couldn't believe such a thing happening. So I just pressed onward, after all there was someone in front of me who probably knew the answers.  
-Tell me!- I demanded, but the girl just coldly snorted in disdain.

"We couldn't put all the pieces together but this is for sure." C stood up and walked to my bed and put the pants to where the rest of my clothes were.  
"Alisa is mentally unstable and it came out during that mission while she and Lindow was busy fighting a Prithvi Mata."

-The... Vajra?-

"They've been classified as a subspecies of a Vajra, Prithvi Mata." The pale girl explained.

-What happened? All I know that she was muttering in her own language about her parents and that the ceiling collapsed trapping Lindow with that Pri... something.-

"A mutated Vajra killed her parents when she was a child. How she survived... is a mystery. But that was her goal to becoming a God Eater, to get revenge on that Aragami." C snickered to herself.  
"Pathetic girl." She shook her head in disapproval.  
"Alisa didn't care what happens to her and she rushed into becoming one of the first New-Types. That left her mind in tatters and had to regularly take medications."

-Medications?- I wondered, then recalled how she was taking some pills during the mission versus that mutant Chi-You.  
-Those pills?-

"Well, seems like she had forgotten to bring them with her and in a crucial moment she misfired. The result is Lindow's death."

-He can't be dead!- I stared at C, who just shrugged with a smirk.  
-Lindow killed an Ouroboros alone!- I felt irritated, this didn't make sense. He was way too strong to just die like this.  
-He couldn't die to something like that!-

"He's not coming back." The pale girl then snickered.  
"Besides, where did you get the idea that Lindow managed to kill the Ouro alone?"

-Are you implying that...?- I stared at her, but she was still snickering.  
-You helped him? Why?-

"Because the bonus of killing an Ouroboros alone is more than you would think. I just took my share out of that as a compensation."  
"Well, anyways his time was up."

That hit me then.

 **She knew! Didn't she?!**

 **C was constantly making hints at something big was coming!**

 **THIS FREAKING BRAT KNEW SOMETHING AND DIDN'T HELP?!**

C's mouth formed an 'o' as I stood up and practically charged her. With my left hand I've slammed the girl into the wall and raised my right to strike. I knew from before hand that If I will, I can hit so hard that it breaks my right arm and feel no pain from it. Which was my intention.

 **You freaking bastard!**

My clenched fist slammed into her gut, expelling the air from inside. To be follow-ed up by a second one, then a third. When I saw that she was only smirking to that as a response, I lost my cool completely. I pulled back my right and slammed my elbow into her face hard enough, that the wall gave her the pair of that blow.

 **WHY?!**

C started to laugh, despite my pummeling and my elbow smashed onto her head once again. I heard a small crack and noticed that in her mask a small fracture appeared. My mind wasn't clear any more so I let go of her, letting the girl slump to the ground when I brought my right knee up and slammed it into her chin.

 **FREAKING EXPLAIN WHY!**

As she lost her balance, I sent a jab at her face knocking the girl to the ground. When C fell down, I didn't hesitate to kick her face with all my strength. She managed to survive being kicked around by Soma, so I didn't think twice to follow it up with another two.

 **STOP LAUGHING DAMMIT!**

"Care to explain what is going on?" Soma questioned us, I didn't even notice when did he enter the room. Although, it wasn't that hard to notice something is going on with C's laughing and the sound of my trying to kick the crap out of her.

"I'm just letting Sierra went some superfluous stress." The pale girl replied and that ticked me really off, because seemingly hits and kicks didn't even faze her. I changed tactic and flipped her on her stomach and twisted her hands behind her back.

"You're a mazochist." The dark skinned God Eater sighed, seeing my weird struggle with the unresisting girl.

"For that I would have to first feel pain, don't you think Moonboy?" She snickered which made me even more furious.  
"Besides, if this helps her calm down, then let Sierra do it."

 **How's this for a change, huh?**

"I see." Soma commented, seeing the newest trick up my sleeve.  
"So you're letting her bite your fingers off is all part of your plan?"

 **Aw, did you have to tell her that?**

"What?!" C tried to break free, but couldn't. I grinned. Probably madly as I tried my hardest to close my jaw and remove one of the finger of the pale girl.  
"Stop that Sierra!" She sounded worried for some reason, but that just fueled my resolve even more.  
"Help me dammit!"

 **Can't you wait some more?! It's just a tiny finger, all I want.**

"Right." Soma then stepped in and peeled me off the girl, albeit I still did my best to bite the finger off.  
"What are you, a dog to get lock-jaw?" The God Eater sighed and forced my mouth open by applying force on my jaws.  
"Didn't you learn not to put weird things in your mouth?"

 **Shut up!**

I glared back and met with an even fiercer glare in return. I've grabbed the tablet from the bed and furiously typed away, but it didn't respond. I tried again, but nothing.

 **What is going on?**

"Sierra." I heard C's voice, sounding serious and that kind of terrified me.  
"There is always a price to pay for your actions, even if you didn't knew about them." With that she swiped with her healthy hand the earpiece from the side of the table and crushed it in her palm.  
"Néha jobb a tudatlanság." She said in a language that I didn't understand at all, then she left the room leaving me with Soma alone.

 **What did she just say?**

"What did she do to you to get so mad?" Soma turned away facing the door.  
"You can answer after getting dressed."

I looked at myself, but didn't care that I was in just underwear. Compared to some other girls at the branch, I was flat like a board anyways, so he couldn't have seen much either ways. Still fuming mad, I've thrown my clothes on and grabbed the tablet. I could still write, but the voice module no longer functioned.

 **Did she just punish me for attacking her?**

 **Despite claiming to endure, she went ahead and retaliated...**

 **I swear, I'll kill that little bastard one of these days.**

-C knew about the mission.- I typed and showed the God Eater the message.  
-I lost my cool when she admitted, that Lindow wasn't useful to her anymore.-

"I see, so that is why she made the deadline with the card." Soma then frowned.  
"However, I still don't see how such an Aragami could have taken down Lindow." He admitted.  
"Sure, he was in a bad situation trapped in an unstable building, but he survived even more dangerous events."

-That brat claimed that she helped out Lindow, because she could then claim the immense bonus that comes with performing a solo on such tasks.- I shared that info.  
-With the Ouroboros and probably more of such caliber missions.-

"I see." The God Eater nodded in acknowledgement.  
"I had a doubt that Lindow couldn't have scored alone such feats. But to think that the help he had, was from such a greedy bastard..."

-Soma.- I wanted to ask what happened, but couldn't. However even with that he did understand it.

"Currently it looks like Alisa went berserk and damaged Lindow in her uncontrollable state along with trapping him inside the cathedral hall. She's not waking up for the moment, although they are trying." He took an angry breath, clenching his fists.  
"That idiot, going and dying just like that..."

-How, did we manage to escape? Those Aragami were unlike anything we had seen.-

"That is a mystery to us even." He admitted, his gaze turning darker as he started to remember.  
"A part of the entrance ceiling collapsed and buried both you and Alisa underneath it. Kota was trying to snap Sakuya out of her stunned grief and I had my hands full trying to stop the Prithvi Mata from swarming us." Soma then looked up and seemed like even now he was at a loss.  
"Then they just backed away."

-Just like that?- I couldn't believe it. That made no sense at all.

"Hibari did report another fluctuation of the abnormal Oracle reaction and pointed out that it's not going to last long." Soma said, but seemingly there was something else in the matter. I didn't know why, but it felt like he was holding back something.  
"At first we thought that C is helping us again, but that wasn't the case as we saw the real cause."

-What was it?-

"Another mutated Vajra." He sighed, recalling the Aragami.  
"It was the Dyaus Pita..."

-Another mutation?- I typed and he seemed lost for a bit.  
-How come there are so much mutations?-

"The Pita is different for many reasons. But now it's not the time for that, come let's go see the old man." He stood up and walked out of the room with me in tow. Just across my room was another, with a note saying 'No visitors'.

 **That is probably Alisa's room then.**

"Wait here." Soma told me as he went into Doctor Sakaki's lab, I soon heard that they started up a conversation and at then I realized. I don't have the 'easy way' with the translator anymore. C gave it to me and now took it.

 **Maybe I shouldn't have lost my head like that...**

 **But, if she just threw Lindow to the side after helping him for so long, who can tell that she won't do the same for me?**

 **What do they have in common? Lindow, C, those mutated Vajra's...**

"Dead Beat!" Soma jerked me out of my thoughts as he called for me.  
"We've got a mission to do."

 **Already?! But, I...**

"If you don't feel up to it, we can start simulation." He offered and I immediately shook my head in decline.

 **Yay for mission!**

"Good, get your gear checked and wait for me downstairs."

* * *

I felt relieved when the heli finally left the Den. I didn't have a translator any more, but apparently no one wanted to talk really. Everyone was struck down hard by the fact that Lindow isn't with us any more. I, actually didn't mind that there was this mission to distract me. Even if it was only me and Soma.

"Listen up Dead Beat." He started and I grimaced at the dub.  
"You know about that the Aragami started to act strange and develop new habits, right?" I nodded at his inquisition, so he continued.  
"There are signs in this area that the Ogretails have been developing differently."

 **Ogretails? Like that mutated one?**

"We're here to measure what is going on and return with samples." Soma saw my frightened expression, but still continued.  
"What's more troublesome is that after the smaller ones, the other Aragami will definitely start changing." I stood there thinking about that. There were already a couple of weirdly behaving Aragami out there.  
"Because of this Fenrir insists of getting as much sample of the changed small ones first before the bigger ones start to pop up."

 **Makes sense.**

"Since you're still not completely recovered, I'll be going in first. Once I deem the situation safe enough, you'll be the one to clean up."

 **Why couldn't you just, I don't know... clean up everything?**

"Did you really want to bite off that bastards finger?" He asked, catching me completely off guard. I nodded my head slowly and he just shook his head.  
"What were you thinking?"

 **Nothing? I mean I was mad like... Hell mad.**

"You're only luck is that bastard didn't retaliate and let you do as you please." Soma snorted coldly.  
"She only took what had been given to you, nothing more."

 **... All right, all right... I messed up, but she was still a bastard. C got what she deserved only.**

"Right, we're landing so get your belongings." He ordered shortly before landing on the mountainside. I looked around and found traces of various Aragami in the building snow around us. Visibility wasn't much, thanks to the clouded night and the slightly blowing wind stirring up the fine powdered snow layer.

"Somethings not right." Soma commented as he stood still after exiting the heli with me.  
"Hibari!" He called, then asked something from the Operator in japanese. I frowned when he started to move in a direction.  
"Come, Dead Beat. The signal isn't clear enough, but our targets should be nearby."

I sighed, then walked after him up the slope. Much of the area was consumed already, it didn't matter if it was rock, snow, ice or anything else. That made me remember the lessons of the professor, about how the Aragami take in anything and everything, while trying to evolve and get better in their said environment.

"We found them." Soma noted, and he signaled to me to come closer. I followed and peered over his side.

 **Eh, that's not that bad. Was kind of expecting something like the Cocoon Tail to be honest.**

There were three Ogretails feasting on the remains of a Cocoon Maiden. However they were different in color. The head, tail and body was a dark grey color. The eyes turned from the original green to an orange, while the fur on its back became white from the original orange.

 **They just look like color-swapped versions. I mean, didn't old games do that frequently?**

Soma gritted his teeth, then I noticed the power around his God Arc started to gather. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked to me, I shook my head and started walking towards the changed Ogretails. I held Chupacabra at my side lazily. Then started to concentrate on my targets in front of me.

The three Ogretails were all facing away from me, busy munching down the remains of their victim. I still was mad at C, for what she had done and now I found a true way to channel my anger. I grit my teeth so hard, my jaw started aching. To be honest, I wasn't surprised when inside me the blood lust started to swell and fill me in mere moment.

 **Oh yea, time to kick some ass!**

I almost collapsed on the ground, but managed to stand lurching when I felt my insides spasm suddenly. But it wasn't only my insides, my right arm that I didn't feel ever since the incident with the Cocoon Tail suddenly came alive. Pain rushed through it, amplifying the one already coursing through my body.

It didn't last long, maybe a dozen seconds or so. The pain as abruptly it came, broke up with a blood churning scream originating from my God Arc. All three Aragami suddenly turned around to face me, but I just stared right at them waiting to move. I was still a bit dazed about this sudden event, of the feeling returning to my right arm also of Chupacabra once again being alive.

 **Come and get me, monsters!**

With a vicious grimace, or at least I hoped it was like that I lurched forward towards the three. One of them decided to jump back, while one pounced at me. I quickly stepped to the side and faced the last remaining one, which only roared. I rammed my God Arc into the body of that one, then I felt a strong urge to let my God Arc transform.

 **Wait, if Chupacabra screams... Then...**

My grimace turned into a grin as I reached for the handle and initiated the transformation process. The God Arc, still embedded into the Ogretail jarred, which caused it to howl in pain and fell to the ground. I felt the rush, the one you can only get if your God Arc tears a part of an Aragami and devours it.

I took a look at my God Arc, which had once again took up a form similar to that of a regular God Eaters devourer form. The only thing missing were the eyes of said bestial form, but mines had grown teeth instead. My God Arc radiated a slightly pulsing energy, indicating that the Oracle Cells in it were overcharged.

 **Burst, I've missed this so much.**

I've leaped back, to avoid a volley of spikes flinged towards me. Then I looked around, the one who attacked me from range was right in front of me with the one being damaged still lying on the ground. I couldn't see the last one, but a roar alerted me of its presence from my sides. With a quick step towards the prone Ogretail, I avoided a bite and rammed my God Arc into the body of the fallen.

That core was shattered and one Ogretail stopped moving. Now there were only two, but they had kept to two of my opposite sides for the moment. Which meant I'll have to deal with the one in front ASAP, then move onto the final one. When the one in front of me tried to leap away, I made a quick swiping attack and bit onto the leg of the Ogretail.

It resulted with both of us landing in the snowy area, while my Burst was refreshed it still left me vulnerable to the incoming threat from behind. But it was swept away by a powerful force of attack, composed of purplish and black Oracle Cells, released from Soma's God Arc.

"I knew you can't be left alone for even a minute, Dead Beat." He muttered as he ripped the core of the Aragamis body, that was halfway fragmented by his charged attack.  
"Take care of that one." He walked over to the one taken down initially and ripped the damaged core from that as well.

I stood up and took a look at the Ogretail in front of me. It was unable to stand up apparently, my God Arcs predation made sure of that, but it wasn't enough to kill it. At that point I felt a strange hunger and grinned.

 **Time to eat then.**

As I lifted my weapon high, I could feel it grow just as hungry as I was. Which was rather, shocking. But didn't care much about it, as I brought it down to devour the core of the fallen Ogretail. I felt the resistance as my Chupacabra clamped around the core of the beast and steeled myself for the pain about to come, as I ripped it out of the body.

However the pain never happened. I felt great, as the burst was refreshed once again and looked with interest as my God Arc munched away the core of the Ogretail. Soma walked to me and saw that happen too, but didn't say a word until the remaining fragments were gone.

"Let's return, Dead Beat."


	27. Cracked Sanidine

Cracked Sanidine  
============

The flight back was silent and uneventful. He must have noticed that my Chupacabra once again awakened, but nothing was said about it. As we returned to the God Arc storage area, Soma called Licca over and they exchanged a few words about what happened probably, then we had gone to the professors room and blood samples were taken from me.

"Put this on." Soma handed me a large headpiece that covered my entire ear. In design it was similar to the one C gave me, but was much bulkier.  
"Now then, old man." He changed to japanese and the gadget translated, albeit with more of a delay than my previous. While the one the pale girl gave me returned a translation in the voice of the ones who spoke, this one gave a monotonous response. Still better than nothing, for which I was glad.

"Don't be surprised, while I couldn't replicate the fine details or simplify it more than this, the translation process was replicated by my knowledge." The doctor smiled and handed me a tablet.  
"I've added the voice module to this one too, just like the one Sea had given you Sierra."

-Thank you very much.- I typed and the same monotonous voice responded as from the earpiece.

"That's the best I could do, I'm sorry. This isn't exactly my area of expertise." The professor apologized, but I just shook my head signaling it's okay.  
"On the other hand, why don't you try something else I've added?"

-That is?- As I type my question, I notice a blinking icon. Out of curiosity I press it, instead of enter and the voice module activates again. This time in not english, but probably in moonies.

"Seems you've found it. It's the same concept that the translation module uses, however don't try to translate longer or complex sentences. It's not perfect, because it either translates into english or from it. But with this Sierra, you can interact with everyone at the Den." I get the explanation from the professor.

 **Neat. Limited, but Neat.**

"Enough small talk, old man let's get to the point." Soma stopped our banter and interrupted.  
"The Dead Beat's God Arc is active once again."

"Really?" The researcher turned to me and I've nodded to that.  
"You've regained the control over your God Arc." He hummed for a short while.  
"That might be a problem."

-Problem?- I typed my question, but it wasn't transitioned into a spoken sentence. I felt a tingle in my left hand and turned around to see C standing in the door.

 **Great, is she going to handicap me again?**

"Go to your room Sierra, you will need to rest." The pale girl said to me in a serious voice, which made me shiver a bit. I didn't have the strength to argue back so I reluctantly nodded.  
"I have a small talk with them, tomorrow I'll re-enable the voice. Promise."

* * *

On the next morning I went down to the lobby to try out the tablet and how exactly can I match a conversation with it. I found there Kota, Soma, Gen, Licca and Canon. They've been loitering around still shocked as of what happened to Lindow.

"Get lost, Dead Beat." Soma snarled in annoyance as I tried to approach him.

 **Eh... What's Grumpy-pants problem now?**

I ignore him and approach the others. Canon looks up to me and smiled a bit of a sad.

"It's always..." The girl takes a deep breath.  
"The kind and strong, like Lindow." I can see that she is struck by the fact he's gone also. Just like we all are.  
"The ones who lead the charge... and then perish."

"Not Lindow." Gen sighs also in grief.  
"I can't believe it..." He quenches his healthy arm and it shakes silently.

"Um, you're going on the search mission, right?" Canon turns to me.  
"Could I go too?" She implores, with hope glistering in her eyes.  
"I may not be much help, but I..." She stops, her voice trailing off sadly.

"I hear..." Licca walks up the stairs, noticing the conversation going on.  
"They've sent out a Search Squad already..." Then she sighed.  
"But you'd better not get your hopes up. Because their main job is..." Even the mechanics voice buckles.  
"To search for God Arcs..."

"Ever since Lindow rescued me..." Canon's eyes get teary as she recall a memory.  
"I haven't been able to return the favor." A drop of tear rolls down her cheek.  
"Not at all..."

"If you're worrying about Lindow, don't." Kota walks up to us, with a forced cheery attitude.  
"I hear he'll show up on Beer Ration Day, like nothing happened." He tries to spread his positive take on things, but doesn't seem like it's working at all...

 **Well here goes nothing...**

I take out the tablet and tug on Kota's arm to get his attention.

-Kota I need a favour.- I type and hope that it's not going to mess up with the translation. Really would like to hear what garbage this thing gives back should I mess up, but sadly can't.

"Wow!" The gunner grins as he turns towards me.  
"That's great! Sure, ask away." He nods enthusiastically.  
"Why didn't you do this sooner?"

-I've just got this.- I admit and he raises his eyebrows a little.

 **Yea, that was a definite garbage answer.**

"I see." Kota nods.  
"So, how can I help you?"

-Let's go on a mission.- I glance over his side to Canon.  
-We could take her too.-

"Canon?" The boys eye widens.  
"I don't think that would be a wise idea." He whispers to me and I raise my eyebrow in curiosity.  
"But sure, let's register for a mission."

"Are you going to search for Lindow?" The pink haired God Eater approached us.

"We're just going on a sweeping mission." Kota excused himself, sweating a little bit.  
"Besides, they had already sent out the Search Squad."

"B-but! I can't just sit here doing nothing!" Canon stated adamantly.  
"Are you sure, you're not going to search for Lindow?"

"It's just a sweeping mission." The red-head was sweating profusely now.

 **Is... Is he afraid of her?**

"Okay, but if you decide to go and search for Lindow. Do tell me." With that, the girl leaves for the elevator and probably back to her quarters.

-Why does Canon scare you?- I turned to the visually relieved youth, who stared back at me like I said something very foolish.

"You don't know about her, do you?" Kota raised an eyebrow as he walked downstairs and towards the counter.  
"Canon is... Well, let's say not many out there are willing to team up with her."

"Kota and Sierra." Hibari greeted the two of us with a bright smile.  
"How can I help you?"

"Are there any sweeping missions available?" The gunner asked and while the Operator was busy on recalling the mission specifics, he turned to me to continue.  
"As far as I heard, God Eaters team up with Soma more than Canon."

 **Huuh?!**

 **But she is a... well proportioned and good looking girl. I don't think anyone would chose some like Grumpy over her.**

"There is an active sweep for the city at the moment..." Hibari's voice then stops for a moment.  
"The same one Lindow and Alisa had taken the last time..."

-We'll take it!- I type and she looks at me, but I look into her eyes determined.  
-You'll be our support. If things get dangerous, we'll pull out.-

"Yes." She nodded.  
"I'll watch over, but will it be only you two? I've overheard you two thinking about having Canon to join."

"It will be only the two of us." Kota replied immediately.  
"We're to be building teamwork. Since Alisa is still in the medical unit, we're going to have to work on that the two of us. Isn't that right, Sierra?"

-Well, it's true we started to have a two man cell training prior to our last mission, but that was interrupted. I've got some experience with the others from the First Unit, the ones remaining would be Kota and Alisa.- At my answer both the red-head gunner and the operator look at me with curiosity. At that point I understand what they had heard was probably horribly mistranslated, so I frown and try to simplify it.  
-Yes, us two only.-

"Right, then I'll register the two of you. Check your equipment and supplies before heading out."

"Will do!" Kota said cheerfully.  
"This is going to be awesome!"

A few minutes later we're ready to grab our God Arcs, when Licca calls for me. I've already deposited the tablet, so I'm going to hope I can answer with simple gestures to her.

"Sierra!" The mechanic calls again and I move closer.  
"Here, try this one." She hands me over a small bracer, with a few buttons on it.

 **What's this?**

"I'm not getting one?" Kota looks over me as I put the gadget on my left wrist.  
"What's this for anyways?"

"Try pressing one of the buttons." She nudges me with a nod and smiles as I do. Some sort of voice command activates and the gunner raises his head.

-Sierra, is there a problem?- We can hear the voice of Hibari from our earpieces.  
-Why did you call retreat before even departing?-

 **I didn't... Oh the voice command!**

"Licca gave her a gizmo that did that." Kota explained to the operator.  
"It must have been tuned for the frequency of our team, because even I heard it."

"Yes, I have added four preset voice commands." The mechanic nodded, then she proceeded to point at each separate button and said their function.  
"They are Search, Retreat, Converge and Standby. For now these should be enough, what do you think Sierra?" I nodded to her in agreement and she smirked triumphantly.  
"I'll try to work out something else in my free time then."

"Okay, let's go Sierra. The chopper is waiting for us already." The gunner nudged me and I've grabbed my God Arc to follow him on board the waiting aerial transport.  
"Since neither of us can drive, we have to take such a method. Plus, we can't just leave an unmanned vehicle for prolonged period unguarded, while we're off to sweep the area of Aragami."

* * *

-There are a few small Oracle reactions in the area, stay alert you two.- Hibari warned us, after we leave the heli with our God Arcs activated. Small Aragami shouldn't be a threat to either of us now, but we steel heeded her warning.

"You really wanted to invite Canon to come with us?" Kota turned to me concerned.  
"Sierra... You didn't hear about her?"

I stared back at him and slowly I shook my head.

 **Did I miss something?**

"I did go with her once on a mission." The gunner gulped, recalling something that terrified him.  
"To my luck, I'm a gunner. Despite that I've come to learn her nickname only after the mission." Kota shuddered.  
"Friendly-fire Princess."

 **Say what now?**

 **Albeit, with a gun of the size she is running around... Such a nickname is bound to be dangerous.**

-Well, Canon does push herself to go out on missions alone. Even if it is dangerous.- Hibari joins the conversation.  
-It was one of those missions where Lindow once saved her, when she was trapped by the Aragami.-

"She wouldn't have to force herself to go solo, if she wouldn't be feared to be accompanied." Kota sighed, recalling how 'close' it was for him to dodge.  
"Seriously, she does pack a powerful God Arc, but her habit of opening fire at every Aragami in sight is dangerous." He shivered for a moment.  
"That girl doesn't care for anything that stands in her way, be that ally, enemy or anything."

-Canon is a nice girl, it's just the way she copes with everything.- Hibari tries to defend the girl.  
-Also, she is a highly capable and trained medic, with very little misfire rate.-

"Yea." Kota laughs sadly.  
"But that is dwarfed by her friendly-fire rate, of course she needs the medical expertise... Heck, others would even go on missions with Soma more easily than with her! And you know how he is with team-play..."

-You two should give a chance and spend some time with her.-

"That wouldn't be so bad if she didn't go psychotic the moment she grabs her God Arc and enters battle..." The boy mumbled half to himself.  
"She's kind, that is right normally. But when she goes psycho, she'll turn into a different person. I mean you have heard her, right Hibari?"

-Err... Right...- The Operator was speechless also, but then found something to change the conversation.  
-Let's stop this here, as a target is approaching.-

"Are we using the same setup?" Kota turned to me, implying what we would have done on our last team-up so I've nodded an affirmative response.  
"Right. I've got a few bullet recipes that I want to try out." He smirked.  
"This time I've had someone to oversee them, so I know they are effective. It's just they haven't seen live combat so far."

We were near some rundown buildings, the area near us was filled with numerous holes. Like something gigantic took bites out of it at completely random places. I can't understand what could cause such a thing anyways. Sometimes these were in visible patterns, then at others like this there was nothing you could piece them together. I've seen a lot of pictures like this and even tried sometimes in my free time, but to no avail.

The target floated slowly in our sight, it was a Zygote. Judging from the way it slowly roamed the area high above us, it meant it didn't notice us yet or anything that would make a fine target to feast upon. Kota raised his God Arc, the Mousy Blow and fired.

In that moment a streak of light shot high up towards the sky diagonally from his weapon. The flier noticed the light and shrieked in response, but only turned towards the high speed moving shot. A few seconds later it terminated, but a small orb remained, from it a moment later a piercing streak of light exploded downwards the Zygote, piercing and staggering it mid flight.

Following that up came two others, each adding another hole and inflicting tremendous damage on it while the last one downed the Aragami. It fell close to a twenty meters before impacting and trashing around wounded. In a few seconds I was already on it and used my God Arc to extract the still active core from the body.

"Neat huh?" Kota smiled as I turned to him, my Chupacabra busy at crunching the core down and absorbing the fragments.  
"I found this recipe on one of the boards for veterans, they called it 'HDH' as I recall, but I don't know what it stands for actually. Although, I have made some modifications to it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an O-Ampule to swallow it.  
"It is sure packing a punch, but really takes a toll on my reserves." He admitted and I raised an eyebrow.

 **A simple shot to lure would have been enough, you know. Although, Kota did state to try out his new bullets.**

-Oracle reaction detected!- Hibari called and we instantly went alert.  
-Another small Aragami has entered the area.-

"Thanks!" Kota nodded to me to follow him.  
"We'll stay on our toes."

As we swept the area to find our second target, we started to hear screams and roars from somewhere nearby. We approached a high wall, but by the time we arrived only a single sound was audible. The sound of an Aragami devouring a dead body, most probably an Aragami.

"Watch this." Kota snickered, readying a new bullet into the chamber of his weapon and fired. At the ground.

 **Wha-?!**

 **That was a waste of your Oracle reserve...**

But in that moment an explosion rocks the far side of the wall and a roar echoes from there. The Aragami starts to trash around in an attempt to find the attacker, while the gunner on my side is laughing hard. I stare at him and wonder what the hell is going on.

"The veterans called this a 'mole' bullet." He says finally, after calming down.  
"I don't quite understand the technical stuff, but it has an underground module that allows to track down Aragami and then explode underneath their feet." The beast trashes around even harder and on the wall in front of us a crack forms.  
"Ah, it found us. Your turn Sierra."

 **... Kota?!**

 **We don't even know what is on the other side of that wall...**

-Oracle reaction is expanding. Be careful!- The Operator warns us and Kota looks at me, now visibly a bit nervous. I just facepalm, shaking my head and taking steps back carefully.

 **Didn't Sakuya warn you of such a thing before? Thinking about engaging in combat?**

I reach into my pocked and pull out a Stun Grenade, as the wall starts to crack even more. Something on the other side is close to breaking through now. I hope it's nothing that the two of us can't handle, or we'll be in quite a pickle then. As the first piece of the wall explodes, a clawed arm becomes visible.

"Holy!" The red-head shouts and fires a volley of bullets at the arm, but ends up only expanding the hole. I pull on his shoulder and press the button to send the voice message of retreating. As the claws withdraw, I notice the familiar sight of a Chi-Yous head. With a silent curse, I throw the grenade right into the small hole and then the two of us bolt.


	28. Rusted Edge

Rusted Edge  
=========

Nothing beats running for your life from an enraged Chi-You, being chased through the remains of a once bustling city and covering for dear life. Seeing how everything falls literally apart as you and your foolish partner that caused this mess try to make an escape.

 **Well, that pretty much sums it up, right?**

-Kota, come in!- We can hear Hibari through some static.  
-Can you hear me?-

"Y-yeah!" The gunner panted, relieved that we managed to get away from the Aragami.  
"Let me catch my breath first, can I?"

 **... If you weren't such a hothead and rush into things without thinking, we wouldn't have had such problems in the first place...**

-There were reports of merchants being attacked in the area by Aragami. We've warned them countless times that it's not a safe route to pass through, but they didn't heed them.- We can hear the Operator tapping away and reading from the monitor in front of her.  
-What did you two encounter?-

"It was a Chi-You." Beside me Kota straightens himself, looking in the direction of the rampaging flier.  
"With a really short fuse, to be honest. I've not seen one raging around like this before."

 **Another case with uncontrollable rage?**

 **This doesn't bode well.**

-That's strange, what did you do to go berserk?- Hibari questions and I can see the boy sweat drop.

"I've... used a mole on it." He admits, head hanging low a little.

-Mole?-

"It's a bullet recipe I found on one of the boards for veterans, it works like the name suggests. Digging through the ground and then exploding under the feet of an Aragami."

-I see.- The Operator hums for a bit, then taps away on her console checking something.  
-But even with that, it shouldn't have became enraged like this.-

In the distance I notice that one of the wings is moving sluggish a bit. I take a step to the more open area to take a better look, but Kota grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"W-what are you doing Sierra?!" He shouts, panicked.

-What's wrong with her, Kota?-

"She just stood up and left our cover, we've been running for minutes until we finally managed to loose the Aragamis trail. And now she just up and wants to engage it again? That's suicide."

 **I just want to take a better look, it's not like I'm going to die.**

-How far are you two from the Chi-You?-

"A couple hundred meters, I guess." The gunner answers, surprised by the question.  
"Why?"

-Then it's fine, the Chi-You doesn't have such a sharp sight. But do not get too much closer.- Hibari answers and Kota looks at me.

"You knew this?" I nod back at him, so he finally lets go of my arm.  
"Sorry, but don't get it's attention."

 **What are you talking about, I'll just take a few steps and take a better look.**

As I did so, I could now make out that the left arm of the flier was indeed damaged, part of the feathers had been cracked or even right out ripped from their socket. Plus all over the body there were scratch and burn marks. I turned back to Kota and called him with an arm gesture.

"What is it Sierra?" He came to stand by my side as I pointed towards the Aragami.  
"Yes, there is the Chi-You. And?"

 **What do you mean, 'And'? Can't you see?**

I pointed my finger once again at the avian, but all I got was the boy raising his eyebrows in question.

 **This isn't getting us nowhere.**

I raised my left arm and pointed at it, then back to the Aragami. I've repeated this a few times, until I noticed a light of realization spark in his eyes.

"You hurt yourself when running from it?" He asks and I facepalm out right, before shaking my head and pointing at my left arm then back at the Chi-You.  
"Come on!" He whines a bit.  
"I can't understand you at all..."

-Kota?- Hibari tries to help out.  
-What's happening?-

"Sierra is pointing to her arm and at the Chi-You repeatedly, but I don't know what she wants at all..." Kota admits and I sigh inwardly as my shoulders slump. Then an idea hits me and I drop on my knees and start to scratch a rushed picture into the ground.  
"And now she is drawing something."

-Sierra is probably trying to tell you something, watch closely Kota.- The Operator advised the gunner, who then gives more attention on what I'm doing.  
-So, what do you see?-

"Her drawing is terrible." He says bluntly but I don't care, I know that my artistic skill is zero.  
"But, I think it is the Chi-you and something happened to it." He scratches his head.  
"Or not? I can't really understand it." My head sinks as I give up... This is a bad match up for sure.

-Was the Chi-You injured when you found it?- Hibari suddenly asked.  
-Sierra was pointing at her arm and then to it in the first place. It would also explain why did it get enraged when you've used the mole bullet.-

"Injured? We didn't see that much, after it broke down the wall we just ran away." Kota admits, then is hit by something.  
"We did hear some sort of fight going on behind the wall between two Aragami. It was probably then when it has gotten injured."

I then pointed back at the picture on the ground and erased the part of the damaged wing with my hand, as an idea formed in my mind how can we take it down. Kota on the other hand was just staring at me and not getting a clue. I pouted, stood up and hit him on the left arm.

"Ow! Stop it that hurt!" He grabbed his hurting arm. The corner of my eyes twitch, then I turn around and point my God Arc at the Chi-You and press the button that signals converge.  
"I understand that you are frustrated Sierra, but what can we do?"

-What did she do?- Hibari asks, after hearing the voice signal, then Kota's answer.

"She hit my left arm, then probably had the idea for us to take on the Chi-You."

-That Aragami is hurt on the left wing, Sierra probably plans to take advantage of that to take it down. If you can get to destroy that part of the Aragami, it will be crippled severely and you two can take it out.-

"Then why didn't you say..." I glared back at the gunner as he almost said something stupid.  
"Never mind..." He laughs sheepishly.  
"Let's go and take down that Aragami!" Kota calls cheerfully then stops.  
"But..." He raises his weapon in front of him and frowns.  
"My weapon isn't quite effective to combat a Chi-You."

I stare at Kota for saying such a thing, he doesn't really study at all it seems. I point to his weapon, then to my head, but before he could be confused any further, Hibari decided to intervene.

-That isn't quite right Kota. A Chi-You have definite weaknesses you can take advantage of.- The Operator taps away to call up the relevant information from the NORN database to relay to the gunner.  
-Your primary target would be the head, as it takes the most damage from gunfire. Alternate options would be the upper body with regular shots, but that is most of the time protected by the wings. Or if you have explosive bullets in your arsenal, aiming for the legs is a good strategy.-

"Oh." Kota blinked surprised at this knowledge.  
"Did, you know this?" He turns to me and I have to struggle not to facepalm, so I just nod very slowly.  
"Well, good to know I can be of use."

-Don't you study the NORN for information how to combat Aragami?-

"Well..." Kota scratches the back of his ear.  
"I kinda use the NORN to watch Bugarally." He admits and now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow.

 **Okay, everyone to his own as it seems...**

"So, how are we going to do this?" The gunner turns to me and I think about it for a moment how to explain it the best way.

 **I really need a way to convey my ideas, in situations like these... I feel so useless...**

I raise a finger to get the boys attention, then first point to his gun, followed at the ground and after that to the Chi-You in the distance. Then I point at me and to a wall nearby, hoping that he gets the simple instructions.

"You want me to use the mole bullet to lure it towards me and you want to ambush it?" He asks after a few moments of consideration and I nod in agreement.  
"Leave it to me!" Kota shouts cheerfully, but the end of his mirth freeze on his face as a roar echoes not so distance from us.  
"Aw, crud."

We turn towards where the voice came from and see a Zygote hovering a few meters above us, now screaming for reinforcements. I quickly turn back to the Chi-You, but it doesn't look like it noticed us.

 **Why didn't Hibari warn us?**

"Hibari?" The gunner frowns as he takes aim at the flying Aragami, but waits until it stops moving before releasing his high altitude bullet. In a few seconds the body of the Zygote is at our feet, twitching at the damage inflicted by the sniper rounds.  
"Sierra take care of that one, I'll try and contact the Operator."

 **Go figure, no wonder she couldn't warn us of this development...**

My Chupacabra is already chrunching down the core of the flier, when two others float in with a rush. I turn towards the one nearest to me on the right and notice how the one farther away decides to hover around first gauging the targets. That brings a smirk on my face as I raise my weapon and wait how the one nearby acts.

With a scream it lunges forward at me, but I dodge easily and use my God Arcs devourer form to bite into the body of the Zygote. I get pulled into the air as it trashes around violently and I feel like I'm on a weird ride of insanity as the world is spinning around aimlessly.

But that ends once the fangs of my weapon manage to bite through the body and eventually clamp around the core. Releasing a final scream, the Aragami falls to the ground with me, nearly crushing on top of me doing so. I grit my teeth and start to pull, tearing the insides along with my target out from the body of the flier.

A sudden wave of fatigue disorients me, once I extract the core and my God Arc starts to munch it down. I look up wearily and see the final Zygote hover in front of me, with the two parts of it's body opening wide. I get a better view upon how the upper half of the female-like body is nothing more than decour and stare into the gaping maw of doom.

Due to the fatigue, I can't even move fast enough and watch with wide eyes as the Aragami is sent flying from an exploding bullet hitting the sides. Kota arrives with a victory cry at my sides and releases another salvo of his aerial bullet, downing the Zygote and damaging the body tremendously.

"You okay?" He turns towards me with concern, but I can barely nod a yes.  
"Did you get poisoned? Let me search for an antidote." He starts rummaging his pockets, but I reach for his arm and slowly shake my head.  
"Are you sure? You don't look okay to me."

 **And I'm not, but this is not poison. At least I think it's not.**

I reach into a pocket of mines and pull out a ration bar, hoping that will counter the fatigue that assaults me. I pop it into my mouth and frown upon the bad taste it brings with it as I chew on it. Despite some loss of my tasting sense, this one is still horrible, albeit I can feel my body starting to recover from the sudden loss of energy.

"What happened?" Kota questions me and I can only guess.

 **I've never tried to use Chupacabra to devour more than once in a row, maybe that is the reason why I felt so feeble.**

 **One way to know if that's the case or not.**

I ready my God Arc and walk to the still trashing body of the final Zygote, but before I bring my weapon down to finish it, I get an idea and take out another ration bar and put it in my mouth, but don't bite into it yet. Chupacabra tears the core out without an issue and I collapse like a ragdoll in that moment it succeeds.

"Sierra!" The gunner shouts, now really concerned about me.  
"Hibari! Connect already!" The red-head mutters a curse as he kneels by my side.  
"Don't let us down now, you piece of junk."

 **Yea, definitely worrisome that multiple devours take such a toll on me.**

I start crunching the ration and feel as my strength slowly returns, Chupacabra is also struggling with absorbing the core just like me and I understand what is going on now. I frown as I sit up, much to the relief of my team mate.

"Let's abort the mission and return to the Den." He suggests, but I shake my head defiantly.  
"Sierra you're not alright, we need to return. If something happens to you, then..." He bits his lips and understand what he feels.

 **Well, this still needs to be done.**

I stand up, with a bit of wobbly feet. Then I look at the concerned boy and smile at him, then point towards the Chi-You in the distance. He stares at me wide eyes and it's this time on him to shake his head disapprovingly.

"No way." Kota says adamantly.  
"You collapsed just now, we're not going to risk our lives if yo-."

I frown as I feel my left arm tingling and step closer, holding his mouth shut. He looks at me wide eyes, but I motion with my free hand to hold his voice, by placing my index finger in front of my mouth. He blinks, then nods at me and I release his mouth.

Following the weird tugging feeling, I turn towards a building not far from us and look to its top. There I can see something that I don't want to meet again, not even in my worst nightmares. Up there stands a Chi-You, arms crossed and just staring right at us. I notice, that this is the one that kicked the crap out of me, quite literally.

 **Hell... This isn't happening, right?**

The mutated Chi-You roars and despite way over the hearing distance of the regular ones, the one still trashing around roars in response. My eyes widen as the one on top of the building points towards us.

No...

At me!

Then in the distance I hear as the Chi-You responds, when I turn towards it I can already see it running towards us.

"This doesn't look good now." Kota tries to lighten the mood somewhat, but trying to sound cheery. It doesn't work. At. All!  
"Well, let's just take them down." He aims at the one of the building, but before he can fire I yank his arm away from the firing mechanism and he stares at me.  
"Don't do that Sierra! I don't want to shoot us by accident!" I shake my head and point up at the Chi-You.  
"Yes, I can see that one is there. We have to take it down before the other one arrives." He responds, but I shake my head heavily once again.

-Come in!- We can hear the voice of Hibari, through heavy static. If we concentrate enough, we can make out her voice.  
-Can you read me?-

"Hibari!" The gunner shouts happily, but still restricted by me to open fire even if he tries.  
"We have a problem! Sierra just collapsed a minute ago, and now we have been ambushed by another Chi-You. She doesn't let me open fire at it!"

-Thank goodness you two are alright.- The relief in the Operators voice is clearly noticeable.  
-When I lost contact with you two, I've already sent Soma and Sakuya for you. Is everything okay?-

 **Did she not hear Kota just now?**

"Sierra is not okay." The gunner repeats, but static once again spreads more than we can hear the answer.  
"Great... dead again..."

 **Now this is annoying... But at least we know that help is on the way.**

"No, it is not okay." Kota frowns as he lowers his weapon and I finally let go of it. He looks at me, before asking.  
"You don't want me to attack that Chi-You?" I shake my head vehemently.  
"Why?" I scratch my head before using my thumb to cut the air before my neck, signaling that it would be our death.  
"But if that one is so dangerous we need to attack first!"

 **So far that mutated Chi-You never struck first, I don't want to provoke it at all if possible.**

I just shook my head and pulled on the arm of the boy, turning him towards the other avian not so distant from us now. Kota frowned, glancing back at the one on top of the roof, then turning his attention to the enraged one in front.

"I don't like this." He comments taking aim with his weapon.  
"That one up there could strike us any moment." The gunner frowns as he fires his aerial bullet once more, but the one on top of the roof roars and the one below leans forward, blasting the ground in front of it and jumping back to a safe distance. The laser shots strive to follow in suit, but they all miss.  
"That..." Kota turns towards me baffled.  
"That never happened before..."


	29. Crocodile Swagger

Crocodile Swagger  
=============

 **This escalated quickly...**

 **... I should stop making stupid jokes in face of the danger.**

Albeit, it's not an everyday sight to have one Chi-You face you head on and enraged, while another one commands it from afar. Even if the latter one is an evolved of its kinds, sure so far it didn't attack us, however our backs are completely exposed to any possible assault.

"Take this!" Kota shouts, raising his God Arc and firing the aerial bullet once more.

 **If I'm right, then we're in big trouble.**

Just as on cue, the Chi-You above us screeches and the one below raises the healthy arm high while taking a few steps back quickly. The laser shots that are raining down either just barely miss the winged Aragami or are harmlessly deflected by the steel like feathers.

"Aw! Come on!" Cries the gunner as our enraged target howls in rage and turns to glare on us.  
"This just isn't fair at all." We quickly get some distance between us as the avian pounds on the ground in fury, followed by an explosion that would have engulfed us if we stayed there.  
"This is insane! How are we supposed to beat that thing?"

 **So far, it gave instructions when Kota used his bullet. Let's see how it reacts to something different.**

"Don't space out Sierra!" I get yanked over as an explosive orb rushes over us, to detonate not that far from us upon contacting a broken piece of wall.  
"At least it's still only this one we have to worry about."

I raise my arm, and step forward towards the Aragami. Kota raises his weapon, but I shake my head and start to advance slowly forward. With a furious roar the Chi-You raises both wing-arms to his side, in the cupped claw energy starts to build as I ready Chupacabra to strike.

As I step in to strike the roar of the evolved avian from above echoes and my target stops channeling energy into his clawed palms and jumps back. The built up power explodes, the shock carries the body of the avian slightly sideways and evades my attack.

"That doesn't work either?!" The gunner fumes from behind me.  
"We need to retreat." At that I shake my head and watch as the damaged Chi-You glares at me instead of moving.  
"We are outclassed! We must fall back!"

 **Don't think we can just walk away from this, especially since I'm their target.**

Without turning around, I raise my left arm and point roughly in the direction where the evolved flier is watching and commandeering the whole fight. In response, I hear another scream from my back and the one in front answers. I take a ready stance and expect an incoming attack, when the Chi-You does a small jump and quickly turns around.

 **What the?**

Following another set of roars, the one in front of me does another small, but this time much more quicker spinning jump.

 **... Are they making fun out of us?**

 **... Can the one on top be smart enough to start mocking our inexperience?**

"Sierra..." I can hear Kota as he steps closer to me and reaches for my shoulder.  
"You have to see this."

 **That would be the worst possible action, I can't leave my target from my sight.**

I shake my head vehemently and push his arm away. A longer scream comes from the commanding Aragami, followed by a short screech by the one on our level. As I furrow my brow, I notice that the Chi-You is changing posture and standing on one leg. If it weren't for the situation we are in, I would have joked around and made fun out of the Aragami trying to balance its weight.

"This doesn't look good at all..." The young God Eater mutters behind me, not noticing the strange and comical moves of the target in front of me.  
"I've never seen nor heard of such a thing." He utters to himself, his voice sounding rather shocked.  
"A single hit from a Chi-You can split concrete with those clawed arms, but I..." He gulps, possibly imagining something that made even me take a few quick steps to the side trying to get both Aragami in my view at once.  
"A Chi-You that actually kicks?" I quickly glance up and can see the evolved avian standing on one leg and kicking out. My gaze then instantly returns to the one nearest to us and I can see it trying to imitate the move, with much more success.

 **Is it trying to teach this one how to kick? Oh for the sake of god!**

 **Well, the actual one... If one exist and not these imitations...**

"We really need to get out of here, now!" Kota then turns to me and notices my expression.  
"Sierra? Don't get spooked, just let us-." He calls, but then I raise my arm and point at the direction behind him. Right where the other avian is standing, after having replicated the kick successfully.  
"What has gotten into you?"

As the Gunner turns around, another roaring command echoes and this time I shiver as it is probably carried out flawlessly. The Chi-You, that both of us are watching does a slight step to the left before stepping forward, jumping before rotating around. Using the force of the motion, it kicks out and then lands gracefully on its feet.

"D-did we just?" The red-head stammers, his eyes darting wildly at me, the Chi-You and the evolved one on top of the building, before they return to the Chi-You before us.  
"We're not dreaming, are we?" Kota then pinches his cheek, only to hiss up in pain and realization that this is real.  
"We're so screwed."

 **This wasn't the first time we encountered this Chi-You and it ordered its kin around.**

 **Why did it teach it how to kick like that?**

Two roars echo, sounding almost at the same time as the Chi-You in front of me rushes forward to me. I turn quickly to Kota, who's gaze is glued now to the one at the top and nods to me as he notices my gaze from the corner of his vision.

"I'll keep watch over this one, I'm rather useless against the other one sadly." He calls and I can hear him changing the cartridge of his weapon, while I step to the side evading a chop from the huge clawed arm, that was swung at me.  
"Since you don't want to retreat, I'm not going to let you behind on your own. I'm backing you up with all I've got."

When I try to attack, a roar then commands the appropriate evasive action which the Chi-You in front of me completes. Even at the cost of halting the attack, just to escape mines. Which leaves at a stalemate at the moment, with neither of our sides can actually harm the other.

 **Well, at least I'm not getting counterattacked. However this will not end well for us if this continues.**

My target glares at me and howl in rage, starting to build up an explosive orb in the claw of the healthy wing-arm. As the sphere grows larger and larger I start walking closer and initiate the transformation of my God Arc. While the shape of Chupacabra changes, I'm keeping an eye on the Chi-You.

The sphere is already as large as the one they usually create with their two palms and it is still growing bigger, but I can see it starting to wobble as if the orb is starting to have difficulty of staying in one piece. With a scream, the avian then throws it into the sky and I can see it rushing towards me.

"What gi-." Kota blurts out before an explosion rocks the sky and I quickly glance up to see that the sphere burst into many smaller ones to rain down on us.  
"T-that's my attack!" The gunner shouts, while the two of us try to evade the swarm on small explosives.  
"Copyc... Copybird!"

 **Really?! You still have time for jokes?**

I raise my weapon just in time to clash it with the avians claws, which could get close to us due to having us pressured into evading the previous rain of death. Then it spins around, but I'm not going to wait until I get the crap kicked out of me again. I know that the best way to escape it is to step forward and under the spinning Aragami.

That is when the other one howls a command again and the kick stops mid motion, yet the spin continues. From the palms smaller explosions pellet the surroundings of the Chi-You and as I can't stop in time my motion carries into the ones kicking up right under my feet.

The blast hurls me to the side as searing pain arcs through my legs and I fall to the ground. I clench my teeth and look up at the avian, now standing above me and reaching towards me with the claws, but retreats as a simple shot is fired from Kota.

"Aw crap... I know this was not going to end well!" The gunner shouts, as he keeps the Aragami under rapid fire, but it simply evades the shots even without supporting commands.  
"Give me a moment Sierra, I'll switch to a recovery bullet." Kota informs me as he quickly changes one of the cartridges of his God Arc, then resumes shooting at the Aragami. When it was chased a suitable distance away, he quickly turns towards me and shoots a large green concentrated bullet at me, before returning to keep the Aragami under suppressive fire.  
"There you go."

 **You're going to run out of bullets if you keep this up for long, but... Thanks.**

I can feel literally as the pain is siphoned from my legs, then after a few seconds I feel good enough to stand up. I look down and see how tattered my pants had become. Under the knees both leg sleeves are completely missing and even above them are ripped and chunks missing of the fabric.

 **I... I'm going to have to get new pants...**

"This is getting us nowhere." The gunner fronws, still keeping up the rapid-fire shower of bullets, but either he is missing or they are simply deflected by the hardened steel-like skin of the Aragami.  
"Sierra, we can't stay here. We need to retreat!"

I look at the gunner, then start to think about something. Then I just stand by his side and point at the gun first, then to the Chi-You.

"This? I've managed to convince Alisa to get me also the recipe for her bullets. Then I asked Professor Sakaki to check the modules, in return he gave me this." He points with a hand towards the currently inserted cartridge.  
"It's kind of cool, it lacks in power, however makes up for it in everything else." Kota grins and quickly resumes his attack.  
"Doesn't strain my God Arc, even if I rapid fire these bullets. In fact, while I didn't get the explanation completely, when these bullets hit their target my God Arc will get energized, helping to regenerate my weapons Oracle capacity."

 **That's... quite nifty.**

 **Good thing that the Aragami can't make out the difference between these bullets and the really damaging ones.**

"So, you have a plan?" The gunner questions me, as he fires an aerial bullet, before resuming the rapid fire.  
"Tch... I thought that's going to work, but Nooooo..." He frowns, as the Chi-You disregards the small shots until it dodges the airborn ones, then resumes evading the gunner.

At that I remember something and smirk. I tug on the shoulder of Kota who turns his gaze towards me, while keeping the pressure on. I point towards the ground, try to gesture to him to use the underground bullet. I have to actually repeat this three times, before something sparks in his eyes.

"The mole bullet?" He inquires and I quickly nod a few times, on that he frowns.  
"But that will only explode underneath its feet, how is..." Then Kota starts grinning.  
"Got'cha."

I rush forward under the covering fire of Kota and try to keep the Chi-You occupied while he changes his cartridge again. With the suppressing fire dying down, the avian turns its attention to me solely and I start cursing inwardly. Despite the damage to the left wing, the attacks are starting to come more rapidly and even the evolved variant has to command its kin less and less as time goes on.

Then I hear the rapid fire of Kota and smirk thinking as he just released a salvo of the mole bombs. Even though it's dangerous not to back away, I can't let this opportunity to slip. When the roaring command comes, both me and my target ready ourselves.

 **Hehe, you didn't see this one before.**

I do it because I know what is about to come, but the Chi-You is simply standing on guard. I try a few attacks to keep it occupied, but they get avoided easily. Until the first explosion rocks the soil and covers both of us with a cloud of dust kicked up the the shockwave.

While the evolved Aragami roars a command, the other one got caught completely off guard and stumbles to the knees. A series of other explosions rock the ground one after another and I'm using that chance to tear into the damaged wing with my God Arc. The Chi-You expels a painful cry as both the bombs and my Chupacabra do their best to tear it apart.

Then I get thrown back by a sudden force, as the Chi-You created the dome of explosion with its palms while still hidden by the cloud of dust that was kicked up by the bombs exploding. However neither of us survived it unscathed, to be honest I've gotten hit the worst probably. The blast cleared the air to reveal our damaged silhouettes.

The Chi-You was standing on both legs, albeit wobbling and the left wing-arm was missing slightly under the shoulder, found a few meters aside while the legs had suffered extensive damage. Me on the other hand... Let's just not get into detail how shredded my clothes were or how much pain I was feeling, right?

 **At least, we took care of the mobility and most of the attacks.**

"Sierra!" I can hear the red-head as he is rushing towards me and I can see him holding something in his hand. When he reaches me, he shatters the capsule and throws it on me. A huge green ball of concentrated Oracle Cells appears and is consequently infused into my body.  
"Why do you have to be so reckless?!" He shouts in worry, then calms down a bit as the healing item does the trick and recovers the damage, easing my pain suffered from the explosion.  
"Don't... throw your life away so easily."

 **Yes, mother.**

I wince, as I stand up still not completely recovered. I reach into my pocket to grab a recovery pill and pop it into my mouth. As I swallow it, the rest of the damage is starting to heal and I start to feel somewhat better. When I return my gaze to the Chi-You, I notice that it is building up the massive sized explosive attack with the right wings palm.

 **No you don't!**

Gritting my teeth, still wincing a bit I quickly close the distance between us and then clamp the devourer form of Chupacabra around the palm and the blast sphere. I let out a voiceless scream of pain as the explosion happens inside my God Arcs released form, the pain transmitted throughout my body as a result.

My vision blackens momentarily as I fall to the ground, while the avian reels back similarly screaming in pain. The explosion didn't only harm me, but took away the claw of the Aragami as well, sealing the explosive attacks now completely. That is when Kota started up his relentless assault on the weakened avian.

"What did I just tell you?!" He frowns, before shaking his head and battering the Chi-You with the barrage of bullets. They didn't do much damage, but the avian was forced to raise the still remaining wing to cover the head and the upper body.  
"You did a good job, but do not over do it. Okay?" Then he releases another mole into the ground, before quickly resuming to build his Oracle capacity.  
"This will not be worth a thing, if we lose you." The explosion knocks the Chi-You to the ground and Kota swiftly changed the cartridge again, this time releasing as many aerial bullets as possible and then resumes the barrage.  
"We can't afford to lose anyone!"

As the bullets start raining laser shots down, I finally stand up. My whole body is shaking from exhaustion and the pain. I walk slowly towards the gunner, who lets down his God Arc and offers his shoulder to me. We can see as the combined barrage stops the avian falls to the ground, the body riddled with numerous holes, blood and a black mass of Oracle Cells seeping from it non-stop.

"Now then..." The boy turns around, looking at the evolved Chi-You on top of the building.  
"Only one left." He frowns, knowing that we could barely stop a weakened one.

 **Let's just leave, at least I hope we can leave.**

I want to shake my head, signaling to just let us go when the Chi-You roars. We both look up just in time to see it gliding towards us with the wings extended and it lands before us, only a few meters away.

"Do... you think we'll survive this?" The gunner turns towards me, but I can't strip my gaze from the avian as it stares not at us, but the defeated body of its kin.  
"Si... err..." He wants to ask me, when he hears the the guttural sound of an Aragami devouring.  
"H... Huuuhhh?!" Kota pales as he turns towards the sight that I was also witnessing. The evolved Chi-You was currently munching on the wing of the defeated one, while walking closer to the body.

 **Again. It consumes its kin, instead of us.**

 **Why?!**

"Uhm, so... " The redhead turns to me.  
"We can go now?"

 **Yeah, let's get out of here.**


	30. Midday Owl

Midday Owl  
========

"That... was the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Kota comments as he is from time and time again glancing from where we came from, the noise of the Aragami consuming another was left behind some minutes ago, but we still couldn't forget it.  
"But seriously..." The gunner sighed as a shiver ran past through him.  
"Those Chi-You weren't normal. At all... Right Sierra?"

My eyes moved to meet with the young God Eaters, then I nodded slowly before returning to my thoughts. There were far too many things going through my head and worst of all I always got back to the very same thing.

 **Aragami shouldn't eat their own kind, only under very extreme circumstances. So why?**

 **Why did it first help to grow stronger, wait until we took it down, just to swoop down and consume?**

"Are you okay?" Kota prodded my shoulder and I've shook my head.  
"Yea, figures." He sighed.  
"This was all too weird, wasn't it?" He repeated his earlier sentence a bit brooding.

 **I didn't hear other teams to run into that evolved Aragami. Sure, the 1st Unit is leading the exterminations, but there are numerous others too.**

 **More importantly, we only seem to encounter it when I'm around...**

 **I don't like this at all...**

"Sierra!" The redhead shouted into my ear and I stared back at him in shock, holding my ears that I could have sworn started bleeding profusely for sure.  
"We got company." He gestured to the distance, where a couple of Zygotes just rounded a corner of the half broken down city, chasing after a handful of Ogretail.  
"Lost of 'em."

 **Wonderful.**

I stand before the gunner, who trains his weapon on the fliers while I get ready to intercept the bipedal Aragami when two forms crash through the buildings nearby them and tumble into the group of smaller monsters, resulting in chaos ensuing immediately.

"What the?!" Kota stated confused as the body of a badly wounded Kongou and a Gboro-Gboro smashed into the Ogretails, where as the Zygotes swooped down on them during the confusion.  
"That's..." The gunner blinked at the melee and I tugged on his shoulder, pointing towards a piece of broken wall for us to hide behind.  
"Oh right, let's take cover."

 **This would be a perfect chance to sneak away.**

-Ko.. ... in!- Through heavy static, our communicators come online and we both freeze in surprise.  
-... get thro...- The operator tries again, but the static dissevered the connection crudely.  
-Can y.. ... me?-

"Hibari?" Kota's face brightens, finally we are getting to hear from her.  
"The lines rather bad, but we can hear you!" He does frown a bit.  
"Where are Soma and Sakuya? They came for us, didn't they?"

-They ... ambu...-

"Hey? HEY!" The gunner shouted as the line went completely static on us again.  
"I think it's not just us who are in trouble..." He turned to me, while I was trying to keep an eye on the Aragami fighting amongst themselves.  
"Let's get out of here Sierra."

But as he calls, we can hear the familiar screech before a winged Aragami lands nearby us. The two of us turn towards the Chi-You in fear and I can even see the young God Eater gulping nervously, taking a step back while raising his God Arc at the Aragami. But it doesn't move, just stares.

 **Again at me... why me?**

 **I don't want this to turn out like the Beauty and the Beast... I'm not fit for any of the roles.**

"This guy again?!" Kota whined, his eyes darting between the avian, me and the rumble behind us. Although it's participants were falling one by one, most notable the Zygotes and Ogretail while the two medium sized Aragami were taking more and more damage.  
"What do we do now?" He turned to me, anticipating an answer, but I just shook my head not knowing what.

 **This one clearly followed us, but...**

 **What?**

With a high pitched screech, the Chi-You raised its left wing arm high, before tossing an explosive orb into the fray. One of the two remaining Zygotes was caught by it and fell down to the ground, where the final Ogretail tried to take a massive bite out of it, but was hurled aside by the compressed water blast coming from the Gboros nasal cannon.

The Ogretail tried to force itself back on feet, when the body of the Kongou smashed into it, breaking the legs due to the sudden impact on the smaller Aragami. Not wasting any time, the monkey beast took a large bite into the tail of the victim, before another explosive blast was hurled from the Chi-You and this time struck it right in the face.

This sent the simian tumbling to its back, roaring in anger as pieces of the face mask were peeling off. However the avian couldn't follow the ranged attack up, as the amphibian monster was toddling towards it as fast as its fins allowed, with the mouth wide open and trying a very telegraphed bite.

Yet the Chi-You simply leaned forward, blasting at the ground when the draconic Aragami came into range, toppling it over and at the same time retreated as the Kongou launched a compressed air blast from the tubes on its back. The last remaining Zygote then rammed into the body of the simian, but was knocked aside by the powerful arms of said Aragami, right in front of the Gboro-Gboro that was just getting back to feet.

"I heard that Aragami also fight each other, but..." Kota stared at the scene, just like me when the water dweller beast crunched down on the round body of the small flier.  
"Today is completely crazy." He added, turning to me as I was staring in an odd direction.  
"Sierra? What's up?"

I quickly shook my head, trying to convey that it's nothing.

 **Probably.**

However my left arm feels all weird, there is a tingle coming from that direction where my gaze is still fixed. It's not like the feeling that we had when...

 **Oh... Hell...**

 **It is the same!**

I start sprinting towards the direction, but then hear the shout of Kota and an angry roar of the Chi-You. In the next second I'm getting swept over by a powerful gust of wind as the avian sweeps just barely above the ground and lands nearby me. The two other Aragami follow in suit or more exactly the Gboro chases after the Kongou that has the flier marked as the target.

"Aww... Seriously?!" Kota shouts in frustration as suddenly the both of us are swept into the three way battle and it turned into four sided combat.  
"This isn't our day." As I quickly scamper back to the gunners side, I notice that the Chi-You has still me in sight, but doesn't move.  
"Now what?"

 **Thin their numbers before more show up!**

I lunge towards the amphibian and at the same time the avian leaps into the air to swoop down on the simian. The hominid locks arms with the fliers claws, while trying to use the tubes on its back to blast the Chi-Yous upper body with a blast when a mighty kick from said Aragami crashes into the midsection of the Kongou.

During this time I'm rushing towards the Gboro with my spear in front of me, just like a battering ram while Kota showers it with both rapid fire and aerial bullets. With a raging howl, the amphibian opens the mouth wide and lunges forward at me, escaping the hailstorm of bullets, but is met with my Chupacabra, right down the throat.

Thanks to the force of the charge my weapon impales the body of the beast deep enough to cause severe pain, while it does throw me off as the Gboro starts thrashing around, Kota comes up and reopens fire as I get out of the way and pins the Aragami down with a suppressive barrage.

A muffled explosion along with a pained and angry howl echoes nearby and I turn towards the fighting duo of Aragami and I can see that the left claws of the Chi-You are singed, however the lower arm of the Kongou is fractured and missing. The other hand is still held by the vise-like grip of the avian as the simian is trying to get away with everything it has.

A quick chop with the large claws tears into the other arm of the Kongou, while another powerful kick slams right into the upper arm and the Chi-You then just rips away said limb, having the monkey beast quite literally disarmed. I stare at the even and realize that it just used the same method of incapacitation that I had performed on its kin.

 **Well, almost as it was in the reverse, but...**

 **Still, uncanny as hell...**

"Sierra!" Kota calls to my attention and I turn towards him fast, while ne nods towards our combined target.  
"Get your God Arc and finish it off!" I blink at him, but then start towards the amphibian as it is laying on the side. I do get enough room for the gunner to keep up the suppressive fire and reach the handle of my weapon.  
"Now!" He shouts and stops laying down the shower of bullets.

Since I don't want to step into the mouth of the sort-of deformed draconic monster, I do the next best option and transform my weapon while still embedded deep. My Chupacabra screams as it comes alive and digs even deeper reaching for the core of the weakened Aragami. A wave of fatigue sweeps over me, but otherwise I can easily remove the weapon from the inside of the Gboro, thanks to the power of rush that was provided by the burst.

As I finish the extraction and my body wobbles a bit, the redhead gunner comes to my aid and lends me his shoulder to grab onto for stability. Then as the sound of my weapon crunching down the core comes, my legs give up their struggle to stand and if not for the boy, I would have collapsed. I utter a wordless thanks to him and nod in acceptance of his help.

Just as on cue a pair of explosions rocket the nearby area and we turn towards the other two and see that the Chi-You now had completely rendered the monkey incapable of fighting back. The previous blast that were released capped the knees of the simian, destroying them and thus rendering the Aragami unable to fight nor flee.

"I..." Kota started, not quite sure what to say.  
"That's... cruel?" He asked, turning to me confused. I just stared at the sight and tried to shrug it off as I noticed that the boy was eyeing me.  
"But Aragami are supposed to be mindless creatures that only live to Devour..." His eyebrows knit together, he tried his hardest to call up any information of his limited knowledge possessed that could help the God Eater understand, just what is going on. But even if he had known more than the usual, he would have came out with no answer.  
"We really have to get out of here."

 **Yeah, I agree...**

However, the next action made us even more shocked as the Chi-You walked over the the ruptured lower arm of the Kongou, grabbed it with the claws and started to eat it. In a last ditch effort, the simian started to collect a massive amount of air in the tubes, but a powerful kick shattered the organs and the gust of wind dispersed in a high speed, albeit relatively harmlessly around the Aragami.

As the avian was busy devouring the remains of the lower arm, it walked towards the body of the Gboro and clawed a slab of the scales off and another one teared a chunk of its flesh out. It was still keeping an eye on me, but was quickly starting to consume the flesh of the fallen amphibian.

"I should stop saying impossible and no way from now on..." Kota laughed sheepishly then groaned.  
"This day is just plain..." Then he stopped not able to come up with a clever remark, but I could understand him.  
"Can you stand on your own?" The gunner then turned to me and I slowly nodded to him a yes.

When he let me go and I didn't collapse, he turned back to the uncanny sight behind us. The Kongou howling in pain and rage, blood and oracle cells sweeping our from the numerous wound on the body while the Chi-You was ignoring it and trying to feed off as much as possible from the decomposing body of the amphibian in front of it. The worst part was that it was still glaring at me with that demonic visage it possessed, and that was sending the shivers down my spine.

"Let's hightail it out of here." The boy noted as I took a ration bar from my pocket and chewed on it.  
"You can run, can you?" Kota asked a bit worried as I reached for a Recovery Pill, but after swallowing it I nodded that I'm fine.  
"Just use your gadget if there is a problem and call out."

He let me start running in a direction of my choice, while the redhead kept up with my pace and followed me. Which wasn't such a bad idea, since if something arises he would be able to react to it immediately or simply support me. The other thing was, that this way I could lead him towards the same direction from where I was feeling the strange tug.

 **But...**

I slowed down momentarily, then shook my head. For a second it looked like the boy wants to ask something, but apparently he kept the question locked. I hastened my pace and so did Kota, while I resumed my thoughts.

 **But if this is really the same reaction that was around when Lindow...**

I had to take a deep breath and exhale slowly, while keeping up with the process of my thoughts. It was a good thing that the gunner couldn't completely see my expression as he was behind me a few steps, nor was he starting up useless chatter or anything else for the moment.

 **If it really is one of those Vajra-like Aragami, then we're going to hightail it out of there definitely.**

The knot in my stomach wasn't alleviated even the most minuscule size, in fact it started growing larger as we closed. I had to stop and so did Kota, who was now worried seeing my expression.

"Sierra?" He stepped closer, not really knowing how or what to say.  
"Is there something?"

 **I shouldn't endanger us... I...**

 **I can't drag him into this...**

"You feel something again, don't you?" I whip towards him with a startled expression and he frowns.  
"So you do..." The boy presses his lips together as his grip fastens on the handle of his God Arc.  
"That's why you were staring in this direction, didn't you?"

 **God...**

 **I'm being read again...**

"Listen we..." I stop him abruptly and point up to the air. He turns around and spots the same thing I did.  
"Crap." He commends and I have to agree.  
"Can't we lose this birdbrain?" The gunner comments as the Chi-You lands on the ground once again, only a few steps away from us.

 **You're lucky it doesn't understand the insults you are throwing at it.**

"But why does it follow us?" Kota frowns and kicks the ground in frustration. Immediately, the avian roars and raises an arm ready for combat, but the youth quickly jumps back frightened.  
"Whoa-whoa! I didn't mean it like that!" He starts sweating profusely, clearly afraid should the Aragami turn aggressive towards us. I am not an exception of that and sweat buckets myself.  
"Please, don't..." He stops as the Aragami slowly walks in front of him, leans down and then screams right into eyes of the boy, who is so afraid that he drops the God Arc from his arms. This is not lost in the eyes of the Chi-You as it then turns towards me and just glares as usual.  
"I almost pissed myself." The God Eater admits and I have to hold back myself from laughing silently.

 **This is a really ridiculous day.**


	31. Idle Warrior

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry that I couldn't post the last few chapters on schedule, they've been complete, but I can only post them now.

* * *

Idle Warrior  
========

"Sierra?" I hear a whisper and see from the corner of my eye that the redhead gunner is trying to get my attention covertly.

 **Ignore it.**

"Sierra?!" His voice raises in irritation as the boy sees that I have noticed him, but was brushed off completely.

 **Let's ignore it.**

 **Entirely... I'm going to ignore it.**

"Sierra!" Kota shouts impatiently, then covers his mouth in fright.

 **Great...**

 **Just fucking great...**

My shoulder slumps as I turn around to stand again in between the scared foolish teammate of mines and a riled up Chi-You. The one that was following us for the last half hour or so, while spanning both of our nerves until their fullest. I get glared on threateningly and when the avian tries to reach for the boy, I just raise Chupacabra and stop the motion midair.

"S-sorry." I hear the muttered apology as he grabs onto my shoulders from behind, which... is kinda weird. Hiding behind a lithe girl like me, if it were the other way around, well... Even then we would have been felled by a powerful chop or a kick from this deviant Aragami.  
"What are we going to do?"

 **I don't care, Screecher here doesn't seem to be too aggressive towards us for the moment.**

With that I simply shrugged and started walking again, Kota quickly got to the front with a frightened yelp. I still couldn't help it, but resumed towards the strange destination that my left arm pointed out. I was still haunted by the dread that we might possibly march into our death, but on the other hand neither of us knew when will this Aragami right behind us suddenly decide to have us for a light snack.

"There's something that has been bothering me." My eyes twitched in annoyance as the gunner turned around to face me while still keeping up walking.  
"Sierra?" My head dropped a bit to the question and stared at the boy in disdain. I didn't want to get broken out off my thoughts, but from time and time again he was trying to stop me.  
"Do you have an idea why this one is following us?"

 **How many times will you freaking ask it again?!**

 **I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!**

"You don't ha-." As I glared at him, and he wasn't paying attention what laid before his steps, the boy stumbled and fell. His weapon clattered loudly to the ground as he hissed in pain.  
"OW-ow-ow." He moaned and quickly got to his feet, casting a dread filled gaze at the Aragami behind me.  
"You don't have to glare like that at me." Kota finished his sentence, a bit disheartened.  
"But either way, we can't just bring that Aragami with us... Right?"

 **I know that...**

"What do you think happened to Soma and Sakuya?" This time the boy didn't turn around, checking his footing and doing his best to ignore the demonic glare of the Chi-You behind me.  
"I mean, didn't Hibari say something that they were in trouble?"

 **... You do realize, that this is a pointless monologue, Right?**

 **I mean... just forget it and carry on...**

"If nothing had happened, we should have met with them already. However as things stand and if they are really in trouble, what could we do?" Even the usually cheery God Eater was at the end of his wits and nerves.  
"Plus if we bring this... guy and meet with them, what's going to happen?"

 **... I've been asking the same questions... And I freaking can't imagine what is going to happen at all...**

Behind us the Chi-You roared and took off to the air suddenly, Kota turned around frightened, but when he couldn't see the Aragami, a puzzled expression overcame his face. He first turned to me, then to the surrounding buildings tops, followed by the numerous destroyed walls all around.

"Uhm... " Kota blinked at me, but I just shrugged to the unsaid question.  
"Do you think it left finally?" But before I could perform another shrug, from the side of a nearby building an Aragami exploded to land near our feet.  
"Holy!" We jumped away, raising our weapons in defense before the Zygote that was wriggling around the ground, but in a few seconds the Chi-You burst through another section of the wall and landed right on top of the smaller flier.

We were quite speechless, well actually only Kota was struck since I'm already mute. Nevertheless, we saw as the small Aragami was grabbed by the powerful wing-arms of the avian, then was being torn apart. However this time the Chi-You didn't start devouring the torn away pieces, but instead threw them aside.

Then it lifted the wailing Zygote with one of the clawed arms and held it steady, following it up with the other arms claws plunging deep into the body of the small Aragami. We both stared in shock as the avian retracted the clawed fist, looked at it for a few seconds then with a furious shriek, stabbed into the Zygote yet again.

"What... is it doing?" The gunner used the time while the avian was busy with the other Aragami to get behind me.  
"It... doesn't make any sense."

 **No... way... Is it?**

I stared wide eyed in front as on the second try, the deviant Aragami succeeded and now was holding a small blue orb in it's hand. Kota beside me was first agape, blinking stupefied. Then he turned to me and failed to pronounce the slightest comprehensible word for a few seconds.

"Did, that just..." The gunner was still struggling to find the right words.  
"Extract the core?!"

With the deed done, the Chi-You threw the body of the small flier away, then decided to walk towards me and stopping a few feet away. Then the large clawed arm extended to me and stopped a slight distance away from my God Arc, holding the core of the Zygote with two of the clawed fingers.

"What... now?"

The avian screeched, pressing the core to my Chupacabra a few times, then leaned to me and roared in what looked to me like... frustration?

 **This is freaking absurd.**

However, in the end the Aragami gave up the notion and clenched the claws into a fist, crushing the core into tiny pieces. With the palm open again, it showed it near the weapon in my hand, while screeching. But then the pieces of the destroyed core started to dissipate into a black cloud of oracle cells and slowly drip to the ground between the clawed fingers.

Another furious roar echoed as the Chi-You suddenly left from the ground and took to the skies, disappearing from our eyes in a couple off seconds. I stared at Kota, who did like so back at me and this time it was his turn to shrug.

"It's going to return, right?" Kota asked, but I didn't answer. Soon enough another roar echoed and this time the avian returned to us on foot, dragging an Ogretail by the tail behind it.  
"Do you think its going to do that again?"

However, the Chi-You raised the left wing-arm holding up the Ogretail, then proceeded to grab it below the protruding bones by the neck and immobilized it completely. Then the small Aragami was held in front of me and I stepped back in surprise, but the avian held it close again. The big eyes of the Ogretail were fixated on me and while it tried to squirm free it didn't help it. Even with the legs of the small beast kicking about, the Chi-You kept it in an iron hold.

"What do you think is going to happen, now?" The gunner asked, curious and slightly amused.  
"Sierra?" However, because the squirming smaller Aragami blocked his vision, he didn't see that the small arms that are usually crossed in front of a Chi-Yous chest pointed at me, then at the Ogretail.  
"Is... it going to attack us finally?" Kota took a step back as the avian roared, slamming its prey into the ground.

 **... Really?**

As another menacing roar came from the Chi-You, I stepped towards the still dazed Ogretail and pierced the body with my Chupacabra, shattering the core inside. With it gone, the small Aragamis death wail erupted, although it didn't last long. A few seconds later massive amounts of Oracle Cells started to spew from the body as it slowly disintegrated.

 **I saw what you did with your kind.**

I glared right at the Chi-You, which howled out in rage and grabbed me with both clawed arms. As he brought me close to its face, the demonic visage was completely fixated on me. Kota on the other hand was panicking and had his weapon trained on the avian, even knowing that it would be completely useless and with me in the way it would have been foolish to open fire at all.

 **Do it then! I'm not scared of you!**

I've gotten screamed right into the face, then suddenly dropped to the ground as the avian let go of me. It glared at us once more, then took to the skies again. The redhead walked to me and helped me up, then took out a Restore Pill and offered to me, but I shook my head and refused. Interestingly enough, I wasn't hurt even when I was grabbed by the clawed hands.

"You pissed it off on purpose, right?" Kota then asked from me and I could see fear in his eyes. When I nodded, he sighed nervously only.  
"I knew it... Please, don't be so reckless..." He pleaded, but Instead I just started walking again, towards the destination where my left arm would lead me to.  
"We're going to check it out? Even if the Chi-You returns?"

I turned slightly to the side to have him in my vision and nodded. The boy then scratched his head and caught up with me. I've returned my gaze to the front since I was quite wary of the fact that we might possibly run into something that would be rather deadly for us.

Roughly an hour later my left arm started itching, at first it wasn't much, but as we neared the destination it grew in size constantly. For our relief the Chi-You didn't return after I probably pissed it off, but we run into some small Aragami. A couple of Cocoon Maidens and another Ogretail had been taked down by us. We had also spotted a few Zygotes too, but managed to keep out of their notice.

"You're pale Sierra." Kota noted, sounding worried.  
"In the last half hour, you had been getting visible more and more worse." I looked back at the boy, then shook my head that it's not what he thinks, but instead he grabbed my arm in concern.  
"Reckless, once again." He said, to which I've simply shook my head, then before he could scold me our communicators came back to life with cracking statistic.

-Kota, Sierra. Can you hear me?!- The nervous voice of Hibari could be heard, along with some background noise from the other end of the line.  
-What if they had gotten ambushed just like the other teams?-

"We are fine for now, but what about the ambush, who was?" The gunner spoke up and a very relieved Operator answered.

-All of the teams out there in the city had reported that either they had gotten into a melee with numerous Aragami, or were right out attacked when they had their guard down after taking down a designated target.-

 **We've saw that too, we've gotten lucky to have not been swept up in it.**

"Is Sakuya and Soma all right?" Kota inquired, somewhat worried about them. We did have a rather uncanny escort with us, maybe that was why we didn't get into so much trouble.  
"Earlier on when you tried to contact, you said that even they were caught in one."

-Yes, however they could pull through it with haste. Since the connection was established once again, they are en route to your location. And...- She stopped realizing something.  
-Why are you that much off course off your patrol? Even with the connection lost, that's too much difference. Did something happen to you?-

"Well... In short, a Chi-You decided to walk with us and... stuff." The gunner looked at me while not really knowing how to describe the events as clearly as possible, but I've just nodded for him that it's good so far.  
"Also Sierra is starting to look sick." At that I've grabbed his shoulder hard and squeezed it, the boy hissed and looked back at me with a determined gaze.  
"She is denying it, but I can see how the color is draining from her face. She had also taken some serious wounds from a squabble with a different Chi-You, although they were healed with Pills."

 **I'm not in denial! This... is something that has to do with that thing we are nearing... I'm not sick.**

 **I... hope...**

-Then rendezvous with Soma and Sakuya. She will be able to get some medical care for Sierra before you return to the base.-

"Also... I believe, Sierra did find something related to our last big mission." He didn't want to say that ones name, not like he will ever forget 'Moon in the Welkin', but rather because even he still hoped for a miracle.  
"... We might find some clues."

-Regroup immediately, this is an order." Instantly Hibari turned much more serious.

"No!" Even Kota was surprised by his fiery defiance.  
"I mean... Lind-."

-Kota Fujiki.- The stern and commanding voice of Tsubaki came ffrom the earpiece, then it dawned on us that she was probably present. Which made sense, knowing that other teams had gotten into seriously disadvantagous positions.  
-You are to meet up with the rest of the First Unit and return to the Den.-

"Y-yes Ma'am." The boy hang his head, knowing better than to disagree with the scary woman.  
"Let's wait for the others." He pleaded with his eyes, to which I've shook my head and pointed behind us.

 **I think trouble will find us faster than that, I'm afraid.**

He turned towards where I've just directed and tried to take a better look, but then a very bad feeling came over me. I grabbed the boys shoulder and pulled him after me towards a nearby building. The walls had been broken down and I could see a staircase leading to the upper floors, which I decided to scale fast. The reason for that was that the probably source that I was feeling all this time was moving, and only a moment ago did it decide to go in our direction.

"Damn it." Kota uttered as we scaled up to the fourth floor, we couldn't get higher since the upper levels had collapsed under their own weight and the destruction done to them.  
"We're in trouble again, right?" He glanced and me and I very slowly nodded, before a nervous laughter came over him.  
"So what is it this time?"

My eyes were glued to the end of the street, from where something just turned in. It was probably an Aragami, at least I think it was, but I had never saw one before in the NORN. As the boy turned towards there too, the beast started to walk slowly towards us. It didn't look like we were spotted so far, but it wasn't sure why is it advancing right at us so surely.

"What is that?" The gunner asked as I had taken a good look at the strange being.  
"I never saw anything like that before."

Its probably a Medium sized one, since it was roughly as tall as a Chi-You is, while also featuring humanoid features. The body was large and sturdy with thick limbs covered in what looked like heavy armor. On the creatures shoulders, armored pads were to cover the head from the sides and the head was decorated with a horned helm.

What really intrigued me was that the right arm of the creature looked very similar to a God Arcs gun part. The way it was carried gave me that exact feeling. When it was only a few dozen meters far from us, the Aragami dropped into a half kneeling stance and raised the gun in front of it, right at us.

"We better move." Kota said my exact thoughts, just as a part on the gun separated and the barrel lengthened. We both could feel the energy gathering in the weapon of the Aragami, even as we made haste to get to the other end of the building. We did reach a window and had to chose to jump from the fourth or to get blasted with the building.

 **Crap!**

We didn't get that choice as the demonic Aragami released the stored up energy in a massive blast.


	32. Rebellion's Beacon

Rebellion's Beacon  
=============

I saw it coming, the energy blast impacting into the building, engulfing it completely and the shock wave it caused.

Why?

Because I was foolish to turn back in that moment, instead of falling to my death.

 **Go me...**

While Kota jumped from the window and the blast knocked him off-balance, I was merely blasted into the wall across the window. My impact into the surface actually caused a small crater and the force of the explosion managed to keep me pressured into it, prolonging the exposure to the scorching otherworldly energy that he me in full for a few seconds.

A few second, but the burns I suffered during that short interval made it feel like I've been exposed to hellfire for eons. Although, I knew that it was all in my head, yet the pain was driving me crazy. Quit lucky if I have to say, that I can't scream my lungs out although, I was still attempting to do it.

As the explosion finally passed came the worst part, as my singed and battered body dislodged from the small crevice it created and started free fall. Topping that off the pain finally got to my head and I was loosing consciousness.

 **Way to go...**

* * *

-What do you mean I can't?- I stared at C, who was sitting in front of me rather casually.

"I said you are too reckless." The pale girl sighed, looking right at me. I could somehow feel that she was locking eyes with me, through her mask even.  
"Can you understand what would happen would you lose control?"

-Why don't you enlighten me then?- I typed away sarcastically and glared at the girl, who just sighed.

"Your body underwent a change, even you can feel it, right?" C asked, to which I've nodded slightly.  
"Your arms are rather... peculiar in this case, amongst many others."

-Why don't you tell me then?- I probed her, it was rare to get straight answers anyways.  
-It would benefit me the most to know as much as possible, no?-

"Yes." The pale girl leaned back and sighed, a deep and tired sigh left her.  
"And no."

-Make up your mind.-

"I can explain what is going on, but... That's not going to guarantee that you will understand what is happening."

-Do it.- My mind was set firmly already.  
-Please.- I've added.

"Right..." C started collecting her thoughts, before she started the explanation.  
"Are you sure?"

-C!-

"..." The pale girl sighed once again.  
"I fucked up."

-What?- I blinked at her, but she didn't respond. A half minute passed, when I lost patience.  
-C, talk to me.-

"You remember your first mission with Sakuya?" I nodded slightly to the question and the pale girl shook her head.  
"There you were injured by a Cocoon Maiden."

-Yes, that was a very painful experience. Freaking Maiden stabbed me in the shoulder.- I winced, remembering that event.

"Impaled you actually." C corrected me and I blinked, come to think of it she was right.  
"It went clean through your shoulder, leaving a gaping wound."

-Wait. What does this have to do with me now? I'm healed already from that a long time ago.- I started rattling my head, when something started to gnaw at the back of my mind.  
-Did... I get infected there?-

"On the contrary." The pale girl was fumbling with the mask under her hood.  
"Your cells proved to be far superior for the simple Cocoon Maiden and infected it actually."

-So what's the problem, we killed it.- I raise my eyebrow, not really understanding what would be the concern of her.  
-OH wait... You're going to tell me something that makes it connected to the Cocoontail, right?-

"Clever girl." C chuckled as her shoulders dropped.  
"Killing an Aragami is not a solution and you were rather lucky you didn't remove the core either then."

-Why?-

"Because this way the infection didn't travel back to the source." She pressed her lips together forming a thin line, grimacing silently.  
"But that also means that when trouble followed up, there was no stopping it."

-Stop beating around the bush already!- I so wanted to snap at her, but the voice module didn't convey my feelings at all.  
-So the Maiden turned into that thing, big deal.-

"The Maiden suffering from the force of your cells wasn't obliterated and in turn regenerated just in time to clash with an Ogretail, which the Maiden actually fended off with a few well placed stabs from its spikes." I could hear a clack as the visor was removed from her face. Curiosity started to flow into me as I wanted to see her face, yet C was facing back to me.  
"The Ogretail was the one to actually mutate into the Cocoontail, which proved that it was more than dangerous."

-How do you know this C?- I tried to scoot closer, but she just stood up and walked a few steps away from my bed.  
-Hey! Come back here!-

"I was there and saw it all happen, I've been watching you in the first missions to see that everything is going alright." The pale girl confessed and some of my anger was blown away, but not all.  
"So I've seen when the Cocoon Maiden suffered a gruesome end by the maws of another Aragami."

-Another mutation? God what is it becoming now?-

"You don't need to know that yet." The last thing that was burned into my mind was a bright purple glowing eye, that filled my entire vision.

* * *

 **What the hell was that?**

 **Is my mind playing tricks on me? For a moment I could have sworn I've seen the devil itself.**

As I open my eyes, the first thing to note is that I'm on the ground floor. My body does ache, but nothing seems to be broken, only burned. Then due to the tingling of my left arm, I look up to the top of a nearby building.

"Thank God!" I'm suddenly hugged by a rather nervous Kota, who is apparently rather glad I'm still alive.  
"I didn't want my ass to be roasted, should anything happen to you." But I'm ignoring the boy and stare at the white skinned girl. Her ragged clothes are blowing in the wind, as her golden eyes pierce into my gaze.

 **Wasn't she the one we saw near the temples with C?**

"Sierra?!" Kota first looks into my eyes, then whips his head around, but by the time he completes the turn the girl disappears from the roof.  
"Is everything okay?" He asks finally, turning back to me.  
"I managed to catch you before you fell, although we both hit the ground rather hard."

 **It was her I was feeling the whole time...**

 **She was around even when Lindow...**

I shook my head trying to clear it, then tried to stand when Kota suddenly pushed me down with a worried expression.

"You've suffered quite serious burns and..." He then turned away, blushing a bit.  
"The armless coat you were wearing burned away and..." I blinked at him, then looked down at me to notice he had spread his yellow vest over me.  
"I-I-I didn't see anything, I swear." Kota was rather embarrassed that made me think he did actually.

 **Eh, who cares...**

There was still some pain in my body and decided to stand up, the vest that was laid over me dropped off, but I caught it. The gunner turned around flustered and I took a look at my clothes. The explosion of the Chi-You and the flames of the unknown Aragami had reduced my upper clothing to shreds and even the lower ones were revealing much of my legs.

 **Great... not like I'm a model or something the like.**

With that I've then put on the vest, which was much bigger on me than on the boy. Easily reaching below my waist, and irritating my skin as it made contact with it. To my problem is way way too open as the only button on it was found near the chest. Then with a 'hmpf', I've took the scarf from the boys neck who protested with a 'hey', but then again didn't turn around.

I've pulled the vest as fast as I could, to cover most of my stomach, then used the scarf as a makeshift belt to keep it that way. I've scanned the area and noticed that my Chupacabra was sticking out of the ground. I felt the tingling again in the left arm, but ignored it for now there was a more pressing matter at hand. No sooner than I grabbed onto my weapon, the building near to us collapsed as the unknown Aragami burst through it.

"This guy again?!" The gunner scampered quickly to his own weapon and raised it, just in time to see that the humanoid had gotten into the kneeling stance, once again ready to open its weapons fire on us.  
"Give me a break!" Kota and me quickly got out of the way and saw as a concentrated purple energy wave clashed into the place where we were standing moments ago, kicking up a great deal of dust and blocking our view.  
"Let's scram."

 **Your wish is my command.**

We bolted from there with everything we had and by the time the dust settled, we managed to cover a few dozen meters to the other end of the small clearing in the concrete jungle. To our surprise, the gun wielding Aragami was trotting right after us, with all the leisure it could muster. It wasn't chasing us at all, which was odd for a change.

"Let's just ignore it, right Sierra?" Kota suggested and I turned to him to not after a few seconds.  
"It has a freaking insane firepower. I mean not even Chi-Yous are able to bring down buildings with a single blast."

I turned back to where I sighted the rag wearing girl, when my feet froze to the ground. Right beside her there was another pale girl, and her usually hood covered hair was now uncovered in the slight breeze that swept over the street.

 **C... I should have known...**

"Sierra, let's move." Kota nudged me and I glared once more to where they two pale girls were standing, before going after the gunner.  
"I didn't imagine for us to find something like this." He said with a sigh, turning towards me with a concerned expression.  
"I've exhausted my recovery items. I'm sorry, that I couldn't ease all your pains."

 **And you're the one to call me reckless?!**

 **What if you'll be needing them yourself, geez...**

I reached into my belt and pulled out the content of my supplies. I quickly halved with him what I had and when the redhead tried to protest, I glared at him and forcefully shove the half of my items into his palm.

"Thanks, I owe you one." He said, with a slight laughter, but I shook my head since it's the opposite way around.  
"You know... Sierra, if you hadn't been exposed to that explosion earlier... We might not be living right now." I've eyed him and waited for him to follow with an explanation.  
"I... know it's unfair, but because you blocked the flames from me, I could then catch you from falling to the ground completely. I'm sorry, that in return I've seen you exposed..."

 **Yeah right, but if we both get fried who would have caught either of us?**

 **Not to mention I can see you limp slightly, you hadn't gotten out unscathed from a four story fall either...**

I've smacked the boy hard on the back of his head and he hissed in pain, then I've knelt down and literally pulled his leg out of under him, making Kota fall to his back yelping in surprise. He had zipped his pants lower parts together, to hide the injuries on both of his legs. I've glared at him and reached into my pocket to take out a Restore pill.

"No!" The gunner grabbed my hand, getting out from the awkward position and standing up again.  
"You will need those more than me." He said, visually ashamed from the fact I've seen through him.  
"This isn't that much of a deal."

 **Except it will limit your mobility greatly in the long run if we don't do something right now.**

I've used Chupacabra and swept his legs out from underneath him, making the boy fall on his back with a painful thud. Then I've thrown him one off the restore pills to swallow and pulled out an OG: Restore Ball from my stack. I've crushed the capsule in my hand and placed it above his legs.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he swallowed the medicine.  
"I didn't want to become a hindrance." He admitted with a chuckle.  
"I'm supposed to be the support and not vice versa." Kota then chuckled again.  
"What am I supposed to do then? Grab Mousy Blow by the muzzle and swing my Arc as a bat?"

 **Something like that, but only in the outermost extreme situation.**

I pointed at his legs, but he did understand my unspoken question.

"It was a clumsy fall..." He laughed it away sheepishly.  
"Lucky that I'm a God Eater." I've glared at him and he winced nervously, before admitting the truth.  
"Okay, I did hurt them while falling, but I wanted to catch you before you plunged neck first into the ground. I caught you, but hurt my legs and even then you knocked your head hard on the ground..."

 **No wonder that awkward hug...**

"I think we need to move, fast." The gunner jumped up pointing behind us, I didn't have to turn to know that the humanoid monster was in our wake.  
"You think we can shake this one?"

 **Kota, sometimes I envy you for asking obviously stu-.**

Something stung into my heart, then spread all over my body almost instantly. My left arm started to burn in that same moment and I staggered to a halt. My eyes opened wide and snapped into a distant place onto one of the building tops, where I could make out the tho pale girl standing bye each other.

"I'm sorry." Despite the hundreds of meters distance, I could hear the words of C, her voice was filled with sadness to the brim.  
"This is something that needs to happen, the sooner the better." She mouthed almost silently, then turned to the other girl.  
"Do it, Shio."

The golden eyed girl, first glanced to C who almost looked guilt ridden, then at me. She babbled something first, then a head splitting buzz echoed into my head. Spreading throughout of me, getting rid of the burning sensation and the pain altogether. All that remained was emptiness, waiting to be filled. Enveloping me in a desire to rampage, to shed blood, to enjoy the carnage that I could cause with my own two hands.

"Sierra?" Kota touched my shoulder, but I've distanced myself from him. Fearing that I might turn on him, I tried to turn away from him, but it was impossible. My eyes had primed on him, as my bloodlust was building by the second.  
"What's gotten into you?" The gunner demanded, albeit I could see that he was rather startled.  
"We need to get away from that thing."

He pointed behind me and I could finally muster myself enough strength to turn towards the new challenger. Something that wasn't my ally and I could unleash this building rage from within. The humanoid Aragami stopped a few meters from us, then it fixed its demonic visage on me. Letting out a roar, the Aragami raised its gun-arm towards me and energy started to gather within the barrel.

"Let your rage free Sierra." I could hear the whispers of C in my ears, overcoming the distance and the humming of building up energy in the Aragamis weapon.  
"Unleash it!" She demanded and a pulsing wave shook my whole being.  
"Do not hesitate!" I was ordered, but something still held me back from spilling over the edge.  
"Give her the final push, Shio."


	33. City Riot

City Riot  
======

Once again I was burning, figuratively and literally. The unknown Aragamis blast hit me dead on, engulfing my body in the hellfire that I already had the chance of tasting for a quick dip, as well as from inside I was fueled by a similarly burning rage that was growing even faster as the seconds were passing.

"Sierra!" Kota jumped to my side, concerned about my well being, but when he reached out and touched my shoulder the pain intensified and without thinking at all I've lashed out with my God Arc, swathing the surprised God Eater away.  
"Get a hold of yourself Sierra!" He shouted back more concerned about my well being than his.  
"Don't do this!"

"Yes, let it free." C's voice whispered into my ear, which intensified the rage within even more.  
"You shouldn't ever forget that you are not like them." The pale girl chuckled.  
"No it's not actually forgetting, but rather you try to delude yourself."

I've been gritting my teeth, for releasing the building scream of mute pain would have done nothing good, furthermore I've fixed my gaze right on the Aragami gunner, which dropped once again into the half kneeling position readying a massive destructive blast. I've quickly glanced to the side to make sure that Kota will not get swept up in the blast then I've lunged towards the target of my blood lust.

"That's it." C's voice echoed in my head.  
"Can you hear it? Her voice screaming for recognition. Her voice, of wanting to be let free of all restraint." She chuckled, infuriating me even more.  
"Begging for release, you see. It's not me who wants you to do this."

I've ignored the pale girl. Tried to and there was the perfect opportunity right in front of me. Apparently this Aragami suffered from the same weakness than the other monsters, once it started to concentrate for an attack it was almost impossible to redirect it, so with a few steps to the right I was able to charge it with my Chupacabra raised for attack, ready to rip into my victim.

"Ignoring me won't do any good, because you are already sensing it, you're just lying to yourself." C's voice as usual tried to fill my head, dulling out my senses. The last vestiges of my reason, but I was still myself.  
"Just listen to her, will you? All will be made clear."

The burning energy of the built up attack whizzed barely past my shoulders, maybe even singing it once again, but I didn't care at that at all. I've planted the tip off my God Arc into the jump and used that as a leverage, transferring my momentum with that into a propelled jump, smacking my boots into the face of the Aragami, which staggered back a few steps.

In those few seconds that I've managed to gain like this, I've raised my God Arc high and then plunged it straight down. Right into the eye socket on that demonic visage and even through that boring it as deep as possible, it didn't matter that the weird gun-arm was bashing me and the free arm was trying to peel me off from the body.

"Release her, Sierra!" Once again C commanded, but I neither completely understood nor I wanted to comply.  
"Unleash Chupacabra!"

 **What?**

That simple sentence broke focus, along with some of the pent up fury. Which also served as a good enough distraction for the Aragami to grab onto my leg and then hurl me far enough away, sending my body crashing painfully into the ground and rolling some distance, gathering more bruises along the way before stopping finally.

"Sierra!" Kota, who had only seen me getting trashed raised his God Arc at me and released a salvo of recovery shots, as the bright green bullets impacted on my body I could feel the pain slowly lessen and some of the bruises vanishing.  
"Don't you try anything reck-..." He looked down at his body, to his stomach, from where a bloody end of a pole was sticking out.  
"-less?!"

 **KOTA!**

"What?" The boy blinked stupidly at the handle.  
"Isn't... this?" The handle that belonged to my God Arc.  
"Ow..." To Chupacabra, that the Aragami had throw after removing it from its body.

 **I...**

 **THIS!**

 **NOO!**

My mind was even more confused than when just a few minutes ago C tried to make me snap. I've tried to stand up and walk to the redhead who collapsed first to his knees, then fell to his sides. In the meantime from the wound blood was gushing out, soaking his clothes and the ground in an alarming rate. My vision was having trouble keeping up with me, darkness was enveloping my sight from time to time and I was afraid that I'm going to faint.

"Hmm, cliché, but if that's going to trigger you, then be it." C's voice provided me with something to focus on and at the same time once again starting to get my blood to boil.  
"So, which is going to happen first, hmm?" She asked, her voice bordering on a playful tone and also harboring something that made my stomach churn with disgust.  
"Will either of you kick the bucket or there's going to be some miracle and both of you get out of it alive, but not without some very serious injuries." The pale girl then laughed maliciously, to which I've clenched my fists and teeth as I stood up and trudged towards the fallen body of Kota.  
"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you just 'Let it go'."

 **SHUT UP!**

 **I'm not going to dance to your com-.**

Directly in front of me, a scorching burst of energy passes, the torrent engulfing the wounded Kota and washing over him, causing damage on such a scale that I can't even comprehend it. I just stare blankly at the stop in front of me, not even a few steps ahead where Kota's body laid.

"Ouch, that must have been painful." C says bluntly, adding onto my torment.  
"Lucky that it wasn't aimed at you, right Sierra?"

To my right, I can hear the hiss off the Aragamis weapon as its reloading and charging up once again, I turn my head left to check on the boy, but I can't see anything else, but rubble and scorched earth. I take a confused step towards, but then a massive orb of energy slams into me, carrying me body away with it and then slams into the wall of a building, detonating and yet again burning me to the core.

"That morons gone." C chuckled, her voice drilling deep into my consciousness.  
"You'll end up just like that idiot, especially if you're going to dawdle around like that."

 **Gone?**

My body slumped together, falling into an unsightly heap. I didn't care that I was in pain, or that my body didn't quite react as I would have liked it. I vaguely could hear and subsequently understand that the Aragami was closing on, soon it stopped by my side and I could even hear the humming of the gun-arm as it gathered energy, ready to obliterate me.

"So that's it?" C scoffed, annoyed.  
"Here I was, spinning plans and incorporating you into the big picture and this is only what you can muster, Sierra?" She mocked me and her words stung more and more.  
"So, I killed the Dead Weight for naught?"

 **K-killed?**

 **C!**

I must have lost my consciousness for a few seconds, because the next second I could clearly hear the laughter of the pale girl and in front of me lay the Aragami on its back in a broken heap. Parts of its armor were torn away, the gun ripped from the lower right arm and now sticking out of the chest. Both shoulder pads had been torn down and one lodged into the head, while the other was sticking out from the waist.

"BRAVO!" The girl clapped, smirking triumphantly.  
"Though there are some shortcomings, but you seem to have grasped the fundamentals." I looked down at my hands that were pulsing with pain and saw them covered with numerous scars and blood, but not mines for sure.  
"Now you just have to work on not going bat-shit crazy on me."

 **What happened?**

"Careful now, you didn't kill that Yaksha just yet." She warned me and I felt the Aragami underneath my feet starting to stir.  
"Here, you go." C tossed to me my God Arc, which I've grabbed clumsily.  
"Maybe using an actual weapon instead of your teeth and nails does a better job, eh?"

I've stared at C, who was only a few meters from me, then to Chupacabra in my hand, from there my view shifted down to the Aragami that the pale girl has called a Yaksha. It was wounded badly, yet still alive. While it was surprising to me, I was able to keep calm and think it through what I've wanted to do. So first off, I've transformed my God Arc and with outmost ease beheaded the humanoid monster.

"You're not going to get the core?" C pouted from the corner of my eyes.  
"Such a waste."

Without even turning attention to her, I've lifted my weapon and closed my eyes letting the transformation of my weapon return to its initial form. From inside the body of this Yaksha, something was calling to me, a sharp tugging feeling pulsed every so slightly at certain intervals. Using the pulsating sensation, combined with the tingling originating from my left arm, I've slammed down Chupacabra at a point near the chest of the beheaded Aragami.

"Hole in one!" She teased me, as the God Arc found the core instantly and shattered it summarily.  
"Now then..." C formed an 'o' with hour mouth, as the tip of my weapon was hovering millimeters from her chest.  
"What do you plan to do, hmm?"

 **What you deserve.**

I've pulled back Chupacabra in cold blood, only to stab forward with all of my might, but the move stopped abruptly. My eyes widened, when I saw that C had raised her left hand and although the tip of the spear impaled itself through her palm and into the lower arm itself, she hadn't even hissed in pain or moved from the spot, rather simply closed her hand and grabbed onto the polearm.

"That hurt." She lied. She had to lie, because nothing was giving off the feeling that should have make painful to C.  
"You really think you can turn your weapon on me?" The pale girl formed a sadistic grin on her lips as I tried to pull my weapon away from her, but it didn't budge at all. To my shock I couldn't even let go of Chupacabra at all, I was like glued to it and this midget in front of me was holding the controls apparently.  
"Think twice next time, I own you, remember?"

 **So, what now you freak?!**

"Cease the hostility, I'm on your side remember? Or rather, you are on mines."

 **Go to hell.**

"Nothings going to come from glaring at me like this, so let's speed things up. I believe it isn't in your best benefit to remember all this, so I'm just going to give you a very slight prod and make you go berserk, right?" She smiled at me with feigned innocence and reached for her mask with the free hand. Immediately my body started to shiver and for some reason a large purple shining came to my mind, something that chilled me to the bone and sapped my willpower to fight completely.  
"Ah, seems while your mind might not recall, your body does." C couldn't keep a snicker back as she gloated.  
"Then, this should be quite enough. Let me show you why some called me a Devil."

There was the clack, a sound that was sending shivers down my spine and if C wouldn't have held on so tight on Chupacabra, probably I would be shivering even more uncontrollably that I do at the moment.

"Hey, you were interested what am I hiding underneath my mask, right?" She had thrown the mask to the ground and reached for the hood with the free arm, slowly pulling it back.  
"Don't chicken out on me and see for yourself, would you?" I tried my best to avert my gaze from something that would probably haunt me in my worst nightmares.  
"This is why you're not fit to even stand up to me."

She stepped closer and while she was only a few centimeters smaller than me, I wished that I would be able to become minuscule, that way I could hide from the terror of the pale girls gaze. However I wasn't granted that respite as she grabbed my chin and forget me to gaze into the abyss itself. Instantly a large purple eye covered most of my view, surrounded by more than a dozen crimson red burning ones.

Each one of them glared into my eye and felt like they want to tear me apart from the inside, starting with my mind and following it up with unspeakable horrors that by that time I wouldn't be able to comprehend. All of the eyes, both purple and the crimson ones started to glow, burning themselves into my retina, like they wanted to brand my mind itself.

"See you in a few days, Sierra." I could hear the last words of C before darkness consumed me.

* * *

 _I felt..._

 _What did I feel?_

 _I couldn't understand._

 **Pain.**

 _I don't like pain._

 **More pain.**

 _Some one stop it._

 **But there is no one... Except for me.**

 _Then I'll make it stop._

 _Yet, the pain is still there._

 _No._

 _It's even more than before._

 **I can't stop it either...**

"Embrace it."

 **Is... there someone else?**

"Unleash me."

 **Am I going to snap?**

"FEED ME!"

* * *

"So, Sleeping Beauty is awake, huh?" My ears hurt, but I could make out the words of Soma nearby me.  
"Although, more like Sleeping Lockjaw." A shaking rang through me, which originated from my jaws. Something hard was stuck in my mouth.  
"Seriously you Dead Beat! Let go of Evil One or I swear I'm going to feed you to it!"

Once again something hard moved in my mouth, and it felt like it's going to rip my teeth out if it will continue. I had to strain my eyes to open them, even if that hurt quite a bit and the light was irritating my vision. In a few seconds I could really make out what the dark skinned God Eater was saying. I was biting down hard on the blade of his weapon for some reason and on closer inspection there were numerous bite marks along it.

"I'm going to say this the fucking last time." He snarled, rather annoyed.  
"Spit. It. OUT!"

It took some effort to comply, but eventually he could remove his weapon and I was left to collapse in a miserable heap. I blinked up at him and noticed that not only his blade that even he was sporting numerous cuts, scratches and bite marks. His clothes were also almost completely torn, soaked with blood and some were still quite fresh and pumping blood.

"The medical bill, repair fee and the ruining of my clothes will come out of your pocket." He said coldly, then walked away. I was still blinking confused, but decided to survey my surrounding. It was near the outskirts of the city, some of the area was still marking the edge with numerous collapsed buildings while the wasteland was in the other direction reaching up to where the eye could see.  
"Do you even recall what made you snap?" I could hear him inquire from some distance away and my eyes followed him. He was helping our a somewhat concussed Sakuya from underneath some rubble. Apparently even she had gone through some serious battle as her attire was ripped in numerous places and the blood from her wounds also soaked the rest just like Soma's.  
"Stop spacing out and help me damn it! This was your fault in the first place."

 **My fault?**

 **I did this?**

"Fine, you're useless as ever." Soma grumbled as checked the medic for any serious injuries.  
"Put this on at least." He had thrown his not so pristine state coat over me.  
"Where's the Dead Weight?"

 **Kota?**

I've frozen for some reason when recalling the young gunner, and looked up at the scowling God Eater confused. He was talking with Hibari, most probably calling for an extraction team although I didn't understand him. I've probably also lost the translator gadget given to me.

"Now tell me." When Soma finished the call, he turned to me with a very serious tone and expression.  
"You don't recall anything?" I shook my head, rather confused to which he simply cursed under his breath.  
"At least you've done a good job of making literal mincemeat out of a Gboro, two Chi-Yous and four Kongous." The God Eater frowned, which made me feel even more nervous.  
"If you hadn't attacked us, when trying to come to your aid it would have even better."

 **What have I done?**

"Stop fucking moping around and help me find that Dead Weight before the rescue team gets here." Soma leaned down, and halfway thrown Sakuya over his shoulders.  
"Bring her God Arc." He barked the order and I've went over to the sniper and took it up. It felt, weird to hold another God Eaters weapon.  
"Don't try anything funny with that, I don't want you to escalate our problems, understood Dead Beat?!"


	34. Molten Iron

Molten Iron  
========

 **Damn it.**

I've woken up in the medical ward again and immediately it dawned on me that I didn't manage to take two steps after Soma has ordered me to help him. That means he had to take care of two wounded, search for a third one in while he wasn't probably better off himself.

 **God damn it...**

 **I'm going to hear this for a long time... And I bet he will rub it into my nose at every given moment...**

"Just leave me alone..." A weak voice come through the closed door and hallways. I look up in surprise and turn towards the small rooms corridor.  
"Stay away..." I can hear the cries of the russian girl, who is probably stationed in the other room.

 **Huhh?! I... understand her?**

 **But that's weird... I don't even have the translator on me... Do I?**

"Leave me alone..." Her panicked cries comes, her voice was hysterical.  
"Leave me alone!" Alisa wails and the voice of a scuffle breaks out.

 **What the hell is going on?**

 **... I understand moonies now?**

"Give her a tranquilizer..." Tsubaki's voice commands and most probably the medical attendant responsible for taking care of Alisa does as instructed. She is still resisting and my ears are filled with even more information, so is my nose.  
"And change the padding..." Just as I figured, the smell of blood clogged my nose up almost instantly a few moments before. Most probably due to the fact, that while Alisa was trashing around one of her wounds opened up. The girl moaned in pain, then repeated the single sentence of 'I'm sorry' numerous times. She was clearly undergoing a panic attack as she returned to her own language and mumbled something in russian.  
"It's me." I heard the instructor move closer to the confused girl.  
"Do you recognize me, Alisa?" But she was still mumbling to herself, oblivious of her surroundings.

 **That's weird, why do I understand moonies but not Alisa?**

"Oh." A new voice entered my ears, but this time from the corridor. Probably, belonging to an older man.  
"It's you."

"I just wanted to check on Alisa." The voice of Kota came, as he explained his reason. Hearing the boys voice made me feel suddenly anxious and relieved.  
"She's still..."

"You'd better not see her right now." The man said grimly as he walked closer to the young God Eater.  
"Once the medication wears off, she falls to pieces." He sighed slowly, before advising the redhead.  
"You should come back another day." A sudden cry from Alisa caused a very awkward moment between them, to which the older male sighed in defeat.  
"I'm sure she wouldn't want you to see her in that state either."

"Yeah." Kota said meekly.  
"I... understand." He then stepped towards the door of my room.  
"Can I see Sierra?"

 **Me?**

"She hasn't come to so far." The man answered, then after a short pause added.  
"If you won't disturb her, you can go in."

"Thanks." I heard Kota, but before he opened the door I quickly laid down and pretended to be still unconscious.

 **Why... Did I do that?**

"Hey..." He greeted me and searched the room for something to sit on, once he found a small stool he put it close to the bed, yet did decide to stay standing.  
"I..."

 **Oh, damn it... Is this what I think it is?**

 **If you try to freaking confess I'll kill you!**

At the thought of the boy losing his life I've felt a sudden rush of pain throughout my body, I couldn't even hold back a wince and instantly regretted it as the boy leaned closer.

"It's alright Sierra." I could feel the boys fingers touching my forehead.  
"I'm... alright." Another sharp pain arced through my body and seized control. As I lost control my eyes snapped open as my whole body struggled to suppress the burning sensation.  
"Ah... I'm... Hey." He pulled his hand away and just stared at me.

 **Well... This is... awkward...**

"I..." He started awkwardly before choking on the words.  
"Actually I wanted to apologize for being a burden, but now that I think about it... You don't understand me at all." Kota laughed sheepishly as he shook his head.

 **Actually I can understand you pretty clearly, even if it's beyond my knowledge of 'how' I do it...**

"You were cool." He said simply and I blinked in surprise.  
"I mean back when that Aragami with the gun found us." The gunner continued, seemingly having made up his mind that he's going to empty his heart even if I wouldn't understand him.  
"I... actually lied to you back then."

 **... I don't like where this is going.**

"My God Arc was damaged during the explosion that shattered the building we jumped out of and leaking the reserve of Oracle Cells at my disposal. Making me literally useless." Kota admitted sadly, donning a concerned gaze.  
"You didn't even question why I wasn't behind you supporting? Ah well, I did manage to shoot a recovery bullet at you, but to do that I had to consume the last of my O-Ampules." He sighed defeated.  
"Despite that you've gone in recklessly and fought that monster on your own."

 **Phew... So this isn't him confessing...**

"And then... it happened." The boy said and for some reason my heart started to tighten. My mind was racing and at the same time screaming in a slowly intensifying volume.  
"You've suffered more damage than me and it took you in the worst possible moment..." He stopped and to be honest I waited for him to continue, but at the same time I didn't.  
"I've seen you..."

 **God, just spit it out!**

"Erm... Why are you glaring at me?" Kota asked perplexed, to which I've realized I was getting angry at him for no reason.  
"Sorry, I'll finish up quick and leave then..." He sighed and scratched his head.  
"So, you don't have to worry about me getting impaled on your God Arc. It doesn't hurt that much now." He said, to which I've just blinked.  
"And I've only suffered some superficial burns, nothing too serious. I'm a God Eater after all."

 **What did you just say?**

"So... yeah." The gunner said meekly.  
"That's it... I'll... just leave now."

However I didn't really hear the last part, nor even noticed as the young God Eater left. I was just staring right ahead of me as in my head a variety of flashes, bits and pieces of events and voices swirled. At times I saw something, then in another a piece of a sentence came through. All in all it was making me go scared as it was too chaotic.

'Impaled on your God Arc.'

Then for some reason a single sentence of Kota started to resound in my head, I didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but then an image paired those words. The image of my God Arc ripping right into the body of the boy and even through it. But not with the lance tip, rather with the blunt grip, making the already painful image even gruesome.

 **What... the?!**

Suddenly my throat started to burn violently, rising from my stomach and in the end I've vomited the sheet in front of me. What was worse, that I somehow knew it was only the beginning of something far worse. And it came, in the form another image. Which made another part of the gunners earlier speech comprehensible, but... I wish I didn't knew this at all...

'I've only suffered some superficial burns.'

Kota was now closer to me and lying on his side now in a pool of growing blood, my God Arc still embedded into his body and I could see myself crawling closer to him. But I wasn't able to do so as a wave of energy engulfed the body and he vanished from my sight.

'Cliché, but if that's going to trigger you, then be it.'

Following that was the voice of C, although I didn't quite understand what she could have mean. Triggering me?

 **Is she involved in this too?**

'So, I killed the Dead Weight for naught?'

The next bit of information filling my head made me go numb. I've felt another urge coming over me to vomit again, burning with even more fervor through my system. My head was filled with even more chaos of words and images, but eventually I managed to sort them somewhat and regained control of my mind.

 **Killed?**

 **But... I've just talked with Kota, didn't I?**

What followed was an image that sent a chill down my spine, doubling the painful entries that bombarded my body as I gripped into my own flesh, for trying to make it stop. That only ended up in tearing into my own skin, blood gushing out of the wounds and messing the sheets as I released a mute scream.

'Let me show you why some called me a Devil.'

* * *

 _A glowing sun._

 _Just in purple._

 _Burning into my eyes._

 _My mind._

 _Filling up my sight._

 _Swirling around it more than a dozen crescent moons._

 _All blood red._

 _Each one of them bearing down on me, driving me crazy._

 _Rending my body with unending pain._

 _Rending my mind with neverending anguish._

* * *

I was yanked back to reality only when the door to my room exploded within, revealing the booted leg of a certain God Eater. He walked in, in his blue eyes blazing a fire that chilled me further than the previous vision. He made a single leap at me, his arms raised while in the arm and slammed down on me at the moment the distance between us reached zero.

"Pipe down, Would you?" Soma snarled as something stung my arm and I felt a liquid pump into me.  
"Would it kill you to be normal?" The dark skinned God Eater glared at me and sighed upon processing the mess I was in.  
"Enjoying masochism, are you now? What's next, gonna bite off your arms or what?"

Slowly I felt the maddening haze slip away, the images leaving me, just as the voices did. The bloody grip on my arms lessened, albeit the flow didn't stop. So instead of letting the wounds go, I've tried to clutch my bloody arms onto them to stop the liquid from pumping out more.

"You're a freaking handful." Soma commented as he left the room, in the next moment a couple of medical attendants rushed in, alerted and visibly concerned. One of them neared me with a syringe and, while I wanted no such thing it was stabbed into me and almost immediately I felt the effect of it.  
"Get your crap together, you're going to need it Lockjaw."

I heard the voice of Soma from outside of the door and felt as the attendants started to work on my self inflicted wounds. Then a haze started to descend onto my mind and I knew that soon I'll be drifting into sleep, but before that could happen a single thought rang through my mind.

 **Did he just call me Lockjaw?!**

 **SOMA!**

* * *

"Here." The voice of the only person I didn't want to hear at all waked me, rather unceremoniously as he tossed something onto me.  
"Wake up already!" He barked the order, kicking a leg of my bed, rocking me hard off from it.  
"Wake up, or the next one goes for you!"

 **Damn you...**

I've opened my eyes, glaring at him, but compelled and stood up slowly. I've looked down at the ground and found the thing he had thrown to me, it was a tablet, probably mines.

-What do you want, jerk?- I typed, really annoyed, but I've only gotten scowled at in response.  
-Did you just need a reason to annoy me?-

"Are you going to try suicide again?" Soma asked, unfazed.  
"The previous attempt was rather shallow, sure you've tore into your veins, but that wouldn't allowed to bleed out fast enough to die."

-Done mocking me?-

"I guess you recalled what spooked you into going berserk." He said bluntly and snorted when seeing me froze up completely.  
"If you go nuts on me again, I'm not going to hesitate."

-What the hell do you want from me?- I was rather irritated by his presence, but then remembered something.  
-You called me Lockjaw, didn't you?!-

"Quite fitting."

-Screw you.- I've glared back, but he didn't regard it any way.

"I've registered your code name just recently." He said bluntly, but as I just raised an eyebrow in curiosity and asked nothing Soma continued with an explanation.  
"Every God Eater needs to be registered with one. It takes some time until that someone gets one." The God Eater smirked and somehow I didn't like it.  
"They can chose it, but in most cases that's simply earned."

I waited for him to continue, but that was all he said. I didn't understand where to put this information, then my eyes twitched. He enjoyed it by the sight of it, that it dawned on me.

-Lockjaw?- I typed the question in dejection, to which I got a nod in response.  
-Well then, fuck you Death-god.- I retorted, instantly angered to the maximum.  
-Get the hell out of here, lapdog of the Director!-

"At least I'm not going to bite the hand of someone who feeds me." Soma countered to which my eyes went wide.  
"Nor do I try to rip the face off someone for standing in their way."

-I've done neither!-

"Says the one who tried to remove a finger from C with their teeth." To that I had to concede.  
"What made you that spooked out?"

I looked up at him, and this time it wasn't him trying to make fun out of me. He sought this answer genuinely, however I didn't have a clear answer. I... still recalled some of the jumbled, cacophonous mess of sounds and images. Just as I could recall the few segments of pictures and words.

-I don't know.- I typed and somehow anticipated him mocking me, but he just narrowed the eyes.  
-It's... a mess in my head.-

"When isn't?" Soma snorted and I glared right at him.  
"Well, unless your not going again bonkers. I'm going to let it slide."

As I tried to make something from the mess in my head, he simply left without a word. I didn't mind that because I felt rather tired anyways, and let myself drift into an uneasy sleep. A sleep that was more like a repeating nightmare of the images that haunted me.

* * *

-I'm pleased that each one of you could gather in such short notice.- I heard the voice of the Director himself, as I woke up rather tired.  
-This is of out most importance and as you can see almost all of our God Eaters are present for this crucial briefing.- I could track the sound interestingly to the ground and when I leaned over the edge of the bed, I saw that it was coming from the tablet.

-Is this regarding to the incident regarding the patrols at the City of Mercy?- One of the God Eaters asked, referring to the name that they had given it, instead of calling the proper and former name.

-Yes.- Soma answered, just as I reached out to grab the tablet. I saw that they had gathered in one of the training rooms, equipped now with a large monitor.  
-I'm afraid so.- He said grimly, stepping forward and standing near his father.  
-Izanagi.- The God Eater said bluntly as the monitor flickered to life. It had shown a humanoid form, that was visibly female. Aside from the entirely white body, a reddish-brown fur covered the upper body and head. There was also a long black tail curving around it, easily more than the length of twice its body.

Instantly murmuring arose in the crowd as the present God Eaters started to analyze the image. Raising points between themselves and then counterpoints against it, but in the end a single question rose from one of them that made everyone silent as their waited for an answer.

-That's not an actual image.- It was pointed out, yet they still waited for the answer.  
-Just a simple sketch, however if such a thing is used I'm getting worried.-

-We don't have an actual image of this, because for some reason when it showed up the entire areas surveillance just shut down.- One of the present technicians spoke up, rather nervous.  
-This was created on the observations of Assault Corporal Soma Schicksal and Medic Corporal Sakuya Tachibana.-

-Only two of them saw that Aragami?- One of the God Eaters inquired.

-Most probably Izanagi was the reason the Aragami went on rampage in the city, that is why the Units discharged into the city on patrol had taken such casualties.- Director Schicksal pointed out.  
-Fortunately only a single unit had met with the Deusphage.-

At that point the air literally froze in the training room. Most of the God Eaters stared at each other, before one of them could gather enough courage to speak up. It was one of the female God Eaters, that stepped forward rather shocked.

-Deusphage... As in...- Her voice trailed.  
-Someone turned?-

-Are you sure it's a Deusphage?- Someone countered weakly.

-I sent two fully powered Charge Crush into the body of Izanagi, through its mouth. I've yet to see a normal Aragami that doesn't die from that.- Soma said simply.  
-All it did was wince in pain and retreat leaving me alone. Pair that with the form it took, I would say it's one.-

-For now, the City will be declared off limits for everyone and missions will be redirected from the area.- The Director said as in finality.  
-While it is dangerously close to the Branch, we believe that Izanagi will clear the area thoroughly enough for us to not fear an Aragami attack from that direction.-

Then tablets video feed was cut off, but by then I was staring ahead of me, sweating buckets. It took me some time to notice that something else appeared on the screen of the tablet, and that made me go pale as the probably sender of the message.

-Oh noes!-

-Someone knows!-


	35. Supply Retrieval

**Authors Note:** Well this is the first chapter that has a major difference compared to the original story of God Eater. So wait and see how it plays out.

* * *

Supply Retrieval  
============

I was awake.

Being kept awake actually, the last few nights I've had spent sleepless as every time I dozed off even for the slightest, the haunting image of the pulsing orbs burned my mind with sheer fear. My weariness was visible to the medical attendants and when I've gathered some of my courage and told the problem of my insomnia, I've gotten a drug that kept me asleep, the very same one that was used on the russian girl in the next room.

Asleep and unable to escape from the torment of my nightmares. That went on for a few hours, according to the clock stationed in the room. But I didn't believe in such a lie, not when my mind was telling me that I spent eons in fear of the glowing visage of nightmare.

 **Hell... This isn't good in any way.**

 **If I sleep, I'm going to go crazy. If I don't sleep I'll go mad...**

 **Wonder how she is weathering it, since this doesn't stop the dreams, just makes them worse.**

The girl was already falling apart when awake, not to mention she had to be heavily sedated not to injure herself or anyone near her. And from my case I do know that sedation doesn't equal to easing her torment, rather than increasing it unimaginably.

Before I knew it, I was already in the room with her seating by her side. Knowing that it was useless trying to do anything else, I've just stayed there absorbed in my own thoughts. All the while resisting falling asleep and going mad from the torment that haunted me even in my waking thoughts.

 **... In my current condition I'm not even allowed to leave the ward, which sucks. One thing I would like to do is at least use the simulator and pass the time while honing my abilities.**

"Sierra?" I hear my name being uttered by a very surprised doctor, it was the old man with the bandana and the unlit cigarette in his mouth.  
"You've kept Alisa company?" He changed the language to english, to which I was glad. Since I could still understand for some reason moonies, it was rather taxing.  
"I've had to use very effective tranquilizers on her. She won't regain consciousness any time soon." He then sighed, his head lowering a bit as he turned to the side.  
"You... can understand why we had to use them."

I nod. Then I do it again.

 **Trapped by our own minds, captives of our own bodies...**

A particularly strong image flashed into my mind, causing me to reel forward. I didn't want to fall onto the helpless girl in front of me, so I've reached out with my arm trying to find some balance before I keel over onto her, but all I managed to do was to touch her hand.

Then everything froze.

What was worse, than additional images flashed into my mind.

 _The head of a monstrous black Aragami._

 _An image of Lindow._

 **Finally my very own burning demonic orbs.**

When time resumed, I slumped onto the ground by some marvel. My head overloaded with renewed dread and my eyes were jumping over everything in sight, fearing where my demonic visions will sprung from at me.

"H-hey!" I heard the doctor shout as he took a step towards me, but then another sounds froze us to the spot. And to my relief it was something I could direct my senses to.  
"What?" I heard the bandana wearing man say in utter surprise. The girl on the bed on my side was stirring, waking up. She was still mumbling to herself in her mother language, but all was clear that she was now regaining consciousness.  
"S-she actually regained consciousness?..." I heard the very baffled sentence.  
"Impossible! E-excuse me!" He rushed out of the room leaving the two of us alone.

Two mentally tormented girls, one waking up from deep medication and the other... Me... wallowing in pain on the floor. I knew that before the doctor returns I'll have to leave, as not to let myself become a target of Alisa's lashing out, something that I heard very well how painful it can be. Which isn't as surprising knowing that the girl, despite being young is still a powerful God Eater.

"Just now..." I heard her sit up, looking around confused, then she had spotted me most probably as she turned towards me.  
"You..." I've rolled to my side, trying to get some distance still clutching my head and trying to drown out the disturbing images and voices. Then I heard the bubbling cry of crazy grow inside her throat before she released a tormented scream. It was unlike anything that Alisa had done.  
"G-get..." She chocked on the words between two cries.  
"Away from me!"

 **I'm doing! I'm doing!**

"Nooo!" Alisa screamed, clutching her own head in pain when the doctor rushed in with the two attendants in tow. One of them quickly held down the tormented russian girl, while the man injected a dose of sedative to the russian patient.  
"Noo..." She wailed, albeit her voice starting to drop visibly. During this the other attendant helped me up and checked me for injuries.  
"N... o..."

"Sierra, you're not hurt. Good." The doctor turned to me after he confirmed my status with the attendant coming to my aid.  
"I'm sorry, we probably had calculated the dosage wrong. Please, return to your room and... for your own safety and Alisa's, do not visit her."

I've nodded in acknowledgement, then the attendant helped me to get to my own room and more especially to the bed. I was spent in more ways than one, yet I didn't want to sleep. Not with 'THAT' having nested in my mind. So I was doing my best to keep awake and stay sane as much as possible.

"Yes, yes." I could hear the voice of the old doctor on the corridor outside the room. It was in japanese, but now I've already given up how could I understand it altogether.  
"I never thought she's snap out of it..." He was talking with someone there, albeit in a very hushed, yet anxious voice.  
"I don't know what happened, but..." He stopped and I noticed some inaudible noise also, probably he wasn't talking personally, but though some communicator. It was obvious he was hearing the other speaker out.

 **Didn't you just say that you had miscalculated the dosage?**

"Yes..." Came the short reply.  
"What we discussed... Yes..." Again he responded in agreement.  
"I believe the two girls have somehow resonated... Alisa's Bias Factor is in a rather excited status and Sierra is also suffering from her recent over charge."

 **Resonated?**

 **Excited Bias Factor? Overcharge?**

 **WHat is going on?!**

"What should I do?" The voice of the doctor dropped lower and the follow-up question made my blood freeze in fright.  
"Isolate them?"

 **Isolate us?**

 **But... wouldn't that mean... Oh, Hell...**

"I see. Then I'll leave them as is for now..." The answer that I heard had somehow relaxed me, yet at the same time instilled a growing chill. Having the knowledge of something as such was not the best things. Now I had another reason to keep my watch and not succumb to anything similar that the russian girl is suffering from.  
"Then excuse me." I heard the doctor turn off the gadget and ending the conversation.

* * *

"Hey!" I was woken up. I blinked stupidly, since I've slept, yet there weren't any traces of my nightmares at all.  
"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." I turned my gaze onto the talker, to find out that C was there smiling at me, a bit sadly?  
"Although it's the middle of the night." She handed my my tablet and I've stared at for a few seconds. Then up to C, who was sitting at the front end of my bed.

 **C...**

 **So many questions come to my mind, but... she'll probably dodge them as usual...**

-You wanted to kill Kota?- I spit out the very first that has been haunting my mind. That actually made the mouth of the pale girl drop from a smirk into fully open for a minuscule of a second. Yet the effect was still clear.  
-I've... heard your voice saying that you killed him.- Before she could ask the obvious question or obfuscate it, I've pointed out.  
-Along with many other things.-

"No, I didn't do such a thing." C chuckled lightly, maybe to hide her surprise.  
"Neither planned it either."

-I've heard your voice. Of killing Kota. Of triggering me, whatever that would mean. Then finally showing me why you are the devil.- I've said it all, in one go. Everything that haunted me. I just wanted it off and at the same time to understand it.  
-C, what are you hiding from me?-

"Far too much for you mind to handle actually." The pale girl said bluntly, then laughed seeing my surprise.  
"Don't mind those stuff, you were under some very rough mental stress. That manifested in a form of illusions."

-You're bullshitting me right now.- I stated simply, to which she simply grinned.  
-But thanks for helping me to overcome them.-

"Think what you will." C smirked at me lightly.  
"However I didn't help you at all. That was the result of the Resonance between you and that helpless girl."

-Resonance?- I've repeated, but she didn't elaborate it at all.  
-Wait... I made her wake up because of it?-

"And it did help you overcome that mental problem." The pale girl pondered aloud, rather obviously trying to pull something with me.  
"Maybe it can help Alisa?" She said before leaving my bed with a small backwards hop.  
"Now is there anything else?"

-I... understand moonies now.- C gave me a half smirk, yet didn't do anything else.  
-I'll just go and sleep then.-

"Do so." With that she left.

However, no matter how hard I tried the dream never came to me again. All over the single hint replayed in my head, what the pale girl suggested. Maybe causing a resonance will help Alisa, but on the other hand it is highly possible that it could even cause more trouble.

 **... This is definitely reckless...**

I've thought before slipping out of the bed and onto the corridor. The girls room ahead was open, most probably the courtesy of a certain troublemaker. With a sigh, I've strove in and sat down by her side. Then... With a heavy sigh my hand reached out and grabbed onto hers. I've waited in painful and long seconds, yet nothing happened. Minutes have passed and it was still nothing.

 **This... when I've touched her the other day, it instantly happened all I had done was my left...**

With that I understood my folly and retracted my left hand, only to replace it with a shakier right. A much, much shakier one, since I still remembered what happened last time. IT took me painful minutes to finally let the distance close, which wasn't more than a few millimeters actually.

Then my senses seemed to freeze once again.

But this time instead of painful flickering images, something else appeared. A memory, or at least I think it was a memory. There were sounds, voices but, it was probably in russian. I didn't understand a thing. Nor was the vision any better, as there was only a small slit to look through.

Then came frantic shouting, sounds that indicated trouble brewing. Then the bestial roar that without a doubt belonged to an Aragami. A monstrous one, that filled up the view and came down with fervor on two unsuspecting humans, ripping one to shreds while the other was stuck on a large protruding fang.

When the beast turned my way a scream echoed and everything faded. Time seemed to have a hick-up and I've retracted my hands from the unconscious girl. Some of the images still swirled in my head, those of Alisa undergoing the test, That of Lindow being designated as a target, then the final images of what Alisa probably saw when she almost shot him.

"What was that?" I raised my head and saw that Alisa had sit up, a bit distanced from me. But once again awake, however there wasn't any craze in her eyes. At least for now.  
"Just now." She started, rather... perplexed herself.  
"I felt your emotions flowing into my mind..."

 **What?**

 **Oh, it was two way, this Resonance...**

"Could it be..." She realized it also.  
"That it happened to you, too?" I nodded slowly to her inquiry, and she frowned slightly. A very sad expression crept unto her face slowly, and she looked away from me, pulling up her legs and gripped them with her hands. She seemed to relive it also, just like I saw it.  
"I thought I'd forgotten all about that day..." She said flatly, her tone was not betraying any emotion.  
"Until right now..." She leaned into her knees, hiding her face behind the fall of her hair that moved forward.

I reached for her hand, hoping that this will not trigger another... Resonance, but I wanted her to know that she shouldn't fault herself for something that she couldn't have helped. I might not have understood the words, but the feelings came right through me more than clearly. It was obvious that Alisa was pushing herself because of this guilt.

"I should've rushed out the..." She clutched her head in pain at the memory once again burning strong in her.  
"But I was so scared I couldn't move..." Tears started to flow from her eyes, I couldn't help but simply reach out with my other hand and hold her hand.

 **She spent much longer than me living with her own nightmare.**

 **I should ashame myself for getting spooked by a few glowing orbs...**

"It was all my fault." She repeated, then I've done something that I actually regretted immediately. With one of my hands I raised her chin and with the other Alisa received a slap, one of my strongest. She made a surprised yelp, but that's all and only stared at me. I've glared back, but she only blinked.  
"I've seen yours..." She said and at that, it was mine turn to freeze.  
"You're just like me..."

 **I... should I want to know what did she saw?**

"You saw someone die." The russian girl said and my eyes widened.  
"Well, you though that he died, but still..." Tears started to gather in her eyes again.  
"You though that boy, Kota died..." Her voice was muffled by a held back cry.  
"But you could muster strength to move, to lash out even if that will end up in your death..."

 **That's just being called reckless...**

"I'm sorry..." She started weeping again.  
"The other day, you tried to help me." The girl cried loud now and I was starting to get worried that it will cause a commotion.  
"Yet I've hurt you and screamed and..." I blinked in surprise, then it came down to me that she probably misunderstood the first time we resonated. But I didn't have time to think it through as through the door came the two attendants, expecting the worst but only found a weeping girl hugging me and crying.  
"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble for everyone."

 **And... way to have such a convenient stuff like understanding moonies... I bet C is involved somehow.**

* * *

On the next day, after some very thorough checks- I was sent back to my room with a handful of pills to help me 'sleep' off the accumulated fatigue. I don't have to say where they had ended up, now do I?

"Open it!" Soma thundered from the other side of my door, I winced but went and opened it up. I don't want him to kick that in just like he did with the door to the medical bay. He scanned me very quickly once it slid open, to which I just glared back.  
"You have 2 minutes to be at the Entrance fully prepared."

 **What?!**

"One minute left." I head his voice, then the opening of the elevator.

 **THAT DOES IT!**

"Three minutes?" Was all I've gotten when I've arrived, wearing a red scouts pants and a long sleeved black casual jacket.  
"I should have registered you as Slowpoke."

-Why the hurry?- I typed on the tablet, glaring daggers at him, which he shrugged off easily.  
-Soma!-

"Get ready, we'll sortie in two minutes. Check your gear and supplies." He said coldly, to which I was taken aback.

-Sortie?- I asked, but he ignored me.  
-As in a mission?-

"Yes Sherlock, hurry up!"

-Why?-

"What do you mean why?" The dark skinned God Eater looked at me, with a glare.  
"Lindow is dead. Alisa is hospitalized. Sakuya has been ordered on a leave. The Dead Weight's God Arc is still ruined and the other capable God Eater of the First Squad is you beside me." He counted on the fingers one by one, stepping closer to me and giving me a death worthy glare.  
"So step your gear up and your ass in gear, we're moving out in a minute!"


	36. Red Antares

_**Authors Note:** Starting with the end of the month, I'll be starting a correspondence course along side of work and with the project I agreed to help on the wiki. I'm going to do my best to keep up the 6 day release cycles, but for sure I'm not going to let this work go to waste._

* * *

Red Antares  
==========

I slept uneasily. Sure I know that taking a very short nap before a mission isn't the best thing, not with the whole nightmarish stuff still haunting me. Of course its not as devastating as before, but still causing more than simple unease. And very realistic dreams too.

I've relieved the previous ones that burned straight into my mind, the ones revolving around Kota's supposed death and then the voices of C mixed with it, followed by the haunting images of Alisa's past. Which I still can't understand how I've gathered those.

Then came again the burning, searing vivid image that haunts me, the purple and crimson planetoids. However for the first time I felt a sinking feeling, then something dripped into my face. There was a noise, but it was drowned out by the fear paralyzing me. I felt a jerk as something clasped onto my lower arm even harder, the dripping returned and I felt the same substance slowly creeping down my arm.

 **What... the?**

"Wake the hell up, Dead Beat!" I finally heard clearly the voice of Soma and I've opened my eyes to see why is he yelling at me again, but something dripped into my eye yet again, forcing me to shut them.  
"I swear if you're going to trash any more I'll fucking drop you."

 **Trash? Drop?**

It was then I've managed to open my eyes and my surrounding finally registered. He was leaning half-way out of the helicopters door, grabbing the edge with one arm and with the other one mines. His right arm was bleeding, his blood was dripping onto my face and trickling down slowly on my arm. As for me... I've been hanging to my life only because he was holding onto my arm. Which, confused me how did I end up outside of the aircraft.

"This beats biting, but I swear..." The Dark skinned God Eater started as he managed to pull me in, his blood now all over us. I was staring at him, especially the right shoulder which was still bleeding profusely.  
"Don't expect me to help you next time." I looked down at me, the blood clinging to my clothes and skin, then back at the God Eater who was busy removing his dark blue hoodie.  
"Stop gawking and get the first aid kit, Dead Beat!" He ordered as he removed the tie from his neck.  
"It's right beside you." Soma pointed at the wall as while the blood smeared yellow shirt was also taken off.

 **Hell?!**

I just stared at the found that covered his right shoulder and even more, it was a complete and utter wound. Or at least I have assumed seeing the large bandage over it and as how the blood was seeping from every part of the gauze. He snarled at me and uttered a curse underneath his breath as he strolled over to the first aid box, leaving a trail of blood on the floor. Then he threw it to me, which I've dropped and clattered to the floor.

"Are you going to be this useless on the mission?" I heard him growl as he leaned down to pick it up and showing it this time into my hands. Hard.  
"Get to work and help me clean the wounds." Soma ripped the bloody bandages and the sight made my stomach churn. I... don't want to describe it. I don't want to remember what I saw, but I didn't understand how could he stand the pain that was paired with such an injury.  
"The spray." He said showing it into my hand.  
"Use it on the wounds on my back." He added after turning.

 **God...**

I've uttered in disbelief as I took the sight in, it was even more horrendous than the wound on the front. I could make out clearly the work of a couple row of teeth. He showed his elbow into my stomach to get me moving and despite the pain that caused, it did help to kick-start my motion. I looked at the spray in my hand and then did as instructed, using it to cover the wound in a spray of green mist.

 **Oracle Cells.**

Seeing the composition of the cloud that was now seeping into the wounded skin, healing it rapidly I had to wonder. Just what could have done such a thing to him. I mean, I've never seen him ever damaged in a fight. Then, it came to me. He said before that he fought with the Deusphage designated as Izanagi, even if he did not tell of the wounds he received, it was impossible that he had come out of that unscathed.

 **But that was... almost a week ago...**

I gasped at the realization as Soma threw over his shoulder a bundle of gauze in my face. I flinched, but managed to catch it. He held his right arm out to allow me to bandage it again, my arms trembled, but managed to get it around his shoulder. Soma then turned and glared at me for some reason.

"You don't like your handy work?" I stared back in surprise, I mean I did the best of my limited knowledge.  
"Maybe I should have said teeth work?" That left me completely dumbfounded.  
"Clean yourself up, you look like crap." He offered me a towel and sprayed it with another can in his hand.

I saw him use that on his clothes and the blood clinging to them was dissolving slowly and surely, then he redirected it to the floor and removed the pile of blood from there too. He then waited until I removed the blood that dripped onto my face with the towel and sprayed my clothes to clean it too.

"Next time if you decide to perform suicide, I'm not going to stop you." Soma glared at me offensively, before picking up his clothes and putting them on. He didn't care that they were wet from the substance that removed the blood, although mines did annoy me a bit.

-Soma.- I found the tablet where I had fallen asleep, before falling out.  
-Thanks.- He didn't reply, but I had to know.  
-You aren't in your best condition, why are you pushing yourself so hard?-

"Because someone has to kick your butt into shape." He didn't even take the effort to turn to face me.  
"Otherwise you'd just wallop in stupid despair or something like that." Soma scoffed then.  
"Or just run off to your dea...th." He stopped as he recalled a certain conversation, much similar to this.

 **This is just the same thing Lindow said to him, isn't it?**

-You were injured when fighting the Izanagi?- I asked, but just gotten a snarl. Which I've taken as a yes.  
-I'm sorry for that.-

"For what, Dead Beat?"

-You had to face Izanagi on your own, having Sakuya and me must have really hindered your fighting capability.- I sighed, disappointed how useless I had been.  
-You wouldn't have gotten such a grievous injury otherwise.-

"Is that what you really think?" Soma turned around, glaring at me.  
"I still can't figure out what that greedy Bastard wants with you."

-C?- The mention of the girl caused a slight headache to me.  
-What's with her?-

"I can't believe she pulled you into this mess and is keeping you in the dark." The God Eater growled and stood up, looking more than menacing in the process, making me shiver involuntary.  
"Let's talk when we get on the ground."

-Sure?- I blinked at him in surprise, but then I noticed the scenery going past around us. Namely the city, that is currently off limits. More than that, the heli was starting to slow down.  
-Uhm, Soma?- To my question he simply gave a glare that could have been 'What?'.  
-Where are we going?- I threw another glance at the city below us.  
-Isn't that area, you know... Off-limits?-

"It is, but the the entrance to the Subways that we have to take starts there." Soma then frowned, seeing me freeze up.  
"We drop off, and quickly get underground. The sweeps didn't pick up the Izanagi so far, we should be alright."

-What if, its underground?- I asked the worst possible question in this situation.  
-And if we run into it?-

"I'll just throw you in as a distraction and cut it with a Charge Crush in half." Soma replied, visibly irritated.  
"Along with you Dead Beat if you ask any more foolish questions."

-What... are we going to do in the Subway?- To that question I've gotten a death worthy glare in response.

"You remember the Fallen Ogretails?" He asked to which I've tilted my head in confusion.  
"The ones in the mountain area near the temples?" He asked and it still didn't click.  
"Blue, resistant to the cold."

-Ah!- My eyes brightened instantly.  
-Yeah, those I remember.-

"Apparently the Cocoon Maidens are changing too in the Subways, we're here to determine how this Fallen species have adapted."

-Fallen species?- I asked, but immediately regretted seeing the glare in return.

"Their official designation, considered a sub-species of an existing one. For now only the Small ones are changing, but this is only the beginning." Soma frowned, as the heli started to descend slowly above a half collapsed subway entrance.  
"Soon the others will follow and we have to get ready for that." He turned to me and grabbed his God Arc.  
"Waste no time and jump."

With that he was gone, dropped from over a few dozen meters. As for me, I waited until the aircraft hovered only a few meters above ground and made the jump carefully. I landed on my feet and looked up to see the helicopter raise up and fly away in haste.

"I said don't waste time." Some growled, scanning the surroundings.  
"Now I'm sure that Aragami had noticed the chopper and will be coming for us. So get your move on."

I followed him hastily underground via the entrance. There wasn't much working lighting and everything was shrouded into an obscuring twilight. I could barely make out anything and had bumped into things more than I would have liked to, sometimes really hard. However Soma wasn't even showing signs of slowing or minding the almost pitch darkness and kept the speed up, much to my chagrin.

-Soma.- I cursed myself as I bumped into something hard with my head when typing, holding my Chupacabra under one of my armpit. In the next moment the air from my lungs left as my weapon stuck and my chest crashed into the makeshift barricade.  
-What did you want to tell me?-

"You're a dense piece of work." He answered, ticking me off instantly as I put the tablet away for now and grabbed my weapon properly, so that I won't get stuck.  
"Do you have really no clue what is going on with you?" Soma asked, which made me cringe.

-No, you're just as secretive as C is!- I stopped, not wanting to get into any more accident and typed my answer.  
-Can't you be straight for once?-

"Straight?" I heard the God Eater stop as well, then turn and walk in front of me. The dim lighting covered his form only the silhouette was present even from almost point blank.  
"Truth?" He laughed shortly.  
"Why do you think that greedy bastard doesn't tell you anything?"

-I don't know! Why don't you?- I was getting angry, I know he doesn't want to push my buttons, be he was on a damn fine way to do so.  
-Is it that hard to tell it to me simply in 25 words or less?-

"You're a monster unknown to the world." The answer wasn't what I was expecting it to be, neither the follow-up.  
"Just like that bastard."

-What?- I couldn't see clearly his features, but I think they looked pretty grim.  
-What are you talking about?-

"She is not human, you must have figured that one out." He said and then I realized he is right, there were way too many thing to be explained about her.  
"Neither are you apparently."

-I?- That claim shocked me.  
-Of course I'm human!- I glared at him, annoyed. What right does he have to say that.  
-I'm just as human as you!-

"ME?" Soma then reared his head and started laughing. A menacing one at that which sent shivers done my spine.  
"Human." He scoffed, as his eyes glittered with something that surprised me. He looked for a moment, sad.  
"I'm no human either."

-But you're.- I stopped there, not really knowing what to say.  
-What do you mean?-

"Forget it." He snarled simply.  
"In the end it doesn't change a thing that you harbor a monster deep inside of you." There was an edge in his voice that frightened me.  
"And if it weren't for that damn Dead Weight, I would have lobbed your head off already."

-Kota?- I managed to ask, but the blood in my veins was all but frozen. I didn't really understand what Soma was aiming, but he wasn't making a good job at explaining.  
-You're just confusing me, say it already!-

"Izanagi." He said the one word and nothing more. I didn't know what to say for that, but he broke the silence a few minutes later.  
"When I found the Dead Weight, he asked me about you first." He stopped for a moment and I didn't mind, I saw that he was having some troubles with finding the words.  
"That brat was more than worried for you."

-Yeah.- I admitted, recalling the event in the infirmary.  
-He told me not to be worried about him.-

"He saw you lose it when you thought that he died." The God Eater said, making me recall the moment and press my lips together into a hard line.  
"Also saw you going literally mad, ripping the Yaksha into pieces with your bare hands and even teeth, before passing out."

-I... did?- I blinked in surprise, that wasn't something that I was recalling.  
-What's a Yaksha?- I asked then, intrigued by the name.

"A new type of Aragami, that you two managed to encounter first." Soma then frowned slightly.  
"We run into a Ravana. Go check the NORN later, they might have updated it by the time we get back."

-What does this have to do with the Izanagi?- There was a knot in my stomach and it was starting to expand and unfold, only to tighten and unnerve me even more.  
-What has this to do with me?-

"After the brat had fainted, he woke up in the arms of what he first thought was an Aragami." Soma then said ignoring my question.  
"One with blazing Violet eyes, a golden-red mane, arms and legs covered in pitch-black scales, the body and head stark white with a swirling vortex at the center of the chest, colored black, white, golden-red and violet." As he explained the color from my face started to drain. I was sure of that. It wasn't exactly the same as in the meeting that was described, but that might not have been exactly accurate... as it was just a sketch, a sketch of...  
"Izanagi." Soma finished my thought and I swallowed hard.

-Kota saw Izanagi?- I managed to ask, but then another thing struck me. The way Soma had described it was... scarily familiar. Something that when combined with what had I heard from Soma made me shiver. And then things that C said previously came back in the very same manner.

* * *

 _ **'It's all your fault.'**_

 _ **'You are becoming so much more than an Aragami, much more than a Human.'**_

 _ **'You tried to bite my face off.'**_

 _ **'Something like me.'**_

 _ **'You're a monster unknown to the world.'**_

 _ **'Something that the world is not ready yet.'**_

* * *

The voices of Soma and C swirling in my head, completing each other, filling in the blanks, revolving round and round, making my head ache with vehement fervor.

"You're Izanagi." Soma cemented my fears, then everything started to confuse me. It doesn't made sense.  
"I'm not finished yet." This made my attention snap back to him, to anything that makes sense out of this mess. A mess that my mind wasn't able to handle alone at all.  
"What he saw was... Unlike any known Aragami."

-What did he see?- I grasped at that straw, anything that can makes sense.  
-Tell me Soma!-

"It was crying." He answered reluctantly.  
"Izanagi was holding his body tightly and crying, more than that..." Soma took a deep breath, giving a small exhale.  
"It even seemed relieved when the Dead Weight turned out to be alive."

-Really?-

"Not to mention it was tearing Aragami apart in order to protect him from harm."

-Izanagi?-

"Yes, you." He said ominously.

-But, I'm.- I stopped there, instead waiting for the explanation and it came.

"When Sakuya and I arrived. Izanagi was finishing the last of the Aragami, a Kongou. The bodies of numerous others were scattered around in a rough circle, but we didn't make anything out of that first. We just saw as an unknown monster was feeding off the corpse of the slain beasts." He scoffed, taking a glare at me again.  
"Then it noticed us and jumped at me, trying to bite my head off that I almost managed to block with my God Arc. I've gotten this rather nasty wound on my shoulder, but Sakuya wasn't as lucky she was struck by the tail and electrocuted. She lost consciously instantly as the battle started and I suffered a very major wound." I couldn't even react and just stared ahead.  
"I used my Evil One as a leverage and peeled the beast from my shoulder before it ripped it out in one piece and the damn Izanagi- You - chomped down on it happily. I had to send a Charge Crush into the mouth of it to let go." The God Eater then sighed, I saw him resisting the urge to raise his arm to his shoulder. The wounded one.  
"Only for it to jump back at me, but this time I was ready and showed my God Arc down the throat, coated with another Charge Crash and sent it much deeper inside the body. Which then dissolved and you were left there." The information was too much and my mind couldn't handle everything that was coming from his mouth. Bits and pieces came through, but most of it didn't register to me.  
"You were like a rabid beast, using your nails and teeth whenever you had the chance. Even biting down on my God Arc and honestly I had given up on you. So, I proceeded to end your life."

-You mean.- That last one snapped me out of it. The severity of the words stung me.  
-To.- I couldn't say, but he did it for me.

"Kill you and spare from whatever was happening to you." Soma grunted, clenching his fists and smashing it into the nearby wall. A small quake signaled that he didn't spare strength for that one strike.  
"So I've powered up Evil One once more, and slammed you head first into the ground and released the charge."

-And then?- I asked in surprise, which... wasn't making sense. None of this was making any sense at all.

"You woke up, badly injured, yet still alive. Before passing out and collected by the extraction team."

-Are you going to finish your work then?- I asked as the possibilities run through my head.  
-That's why you brought me here.-

"Dumbass." He smacked me hard on the head, with Evil Ones flat side nonetheless.  
"If I wanted you dead, you would have been executed."

-Then why?!-

"I said it already. First, C has plans with you, that I would like to foil." He grunted, taking the heavy weapon on his shoulder and starting to walk.  
"Second, in the First Squad only you and me are combat ready currently. So let's get to work, shall we?"


	37. Return

Return  
=====

We've been walking for a few minutes in the almost pitch black passage, I had been stumbling and colliding with the walls every now and then, but that didn't matter. I was overwhelmed about that information I learned form Soma.

 **I'm...**

-Soma.-

"What now?!" He snarled, in the distance the crimson glow of an open area welcomed my sight. I looked at the male, but didn't know how exactly should I ask him.  
"Speak, damn it!"

-You didn't tell this to anyone.- I wrote and waited until the voice echoes my sentence. He blinked at me, surprised. I on the other hand couldn't take myself to savour even that moment, as something more important was gnawing at me.  
-Why?- I inquired, his features obscured by the glow from underneath.  
-After all, I'm Izanagi... Right?-

"It's because of that greedy bastard." He started walking again, referring to none other than our 'favourite' pale girl, C. I couldn't quite wrap my mind around what he meant with that, but I knew better than to question it so I just kept up with his pace.  
"Besides, you would end up as a guinea pig if the old man gets his hand on you, and weaponized if my damned father does." He scoffed, the idea of it not entertaining him just as it didn't me either.  
"Chopping off your head wouldn't solve any problems, just multiply them."

-You're lying.- Soma stared at me on that response, but didn't say a thing. Only a stare.  
-I... know, that you are still hiding something from me.-

"It's C." The God Eater finally said, frowning.  
"I know she has her hand in everything." I knew what he meant by that, however I was aware he was just trying to divert my attention from the topic.  
"Hibari!" Soma suddenly called, forcefully ending the conversation and switching to moonies. I grimaced behind as he didn't knew I can still understand him.  
"Give me the mission briefing and start an area wide scan looking for the Fallen Cocoon Maiden signals. We'll be arriving in the designated location within a few minutes."

-Understood.- The Operator replied a few seconds later and I heard her typing away on the keyboard, keying up the commands to get the required data. Once it arrived she responded immediately.  
-There is a large number of the Fallen species along your coordinates, a few of them are West, South-West of your entry location.-

"What about other Oracle reactions?" The God Eater asked as we finally arrived at the end of the broken shaft. In front of me the sight of a broken subway opened up. The crimson glow originated from the slowly moving pool of lava flowing some distance from us. Upon hearing the negative confirmation of Hibari, he turned to me who was running white as chalk.  
"Did you spot a ghost?" Soma glared at me, but I just shook my head and realized why this area was stressing me out. After all, this was the place where I almost kicked the bucket. After a mutated Chi-You decided to kick my butt, through my stomach.  
"Ah..." He realized it a half minute later too.  
"Stay here while I go and clear the area."

With that he was off, gone into a full sprint already his God Arc trailing behind him, glinting with traces of purplish sparks. Already Soma was starting to unleash his strongest at the very start. I didn't mind, staring ahead of me, still having a hard time digesting all this crap.

* * *

 _Of C._

 _Of me._

 _Of Izanagi._

* * *

-Soma, is it alright to leave Sierra alone?- I heard the concerned voice of Hibari open in the line.

-That Dead Beat can handle herself well, but only if enough pressure is applied.- His response threw me off guard, just where did he get such an insane idea?

-Why did you switch off the comm link?- Hibari requested, in turn making me perk up in interest.  
-A while ago you two started talking about something and the line went dead.-

 **Soma... covering for me?**

-None of your business.- He snarled, annoyed.

-It is mines, since Sierra's signs went erratic after that.- Hibari sighed, expecting a small skirmish with the God Eater.

-This is where she almost died.- Soma said bluntly, lying quite fluently and making Hibari go 'Oh...' in surprise, not expecting such an answer.  
-Of course that Dead Beat is all over the place, getting the jitters and moping around.- He scoffed, stifling a chuckle.  
-Still better than losing her head and then her life.-

 **A surprisingly valid point... Although, that happened after we had our talk.**

-Aww~...- The teasing voice of C sounded in the comm link and I paled. Instantly I heard Soma hiss in fury and Hibari gone silent, focusing on trying to pinpoint the location of the signal.  
-So you DO love her.-

-Go to Hell.- Soma muttered, in the distance I could hear the rumble of his God Arc smashing down, taking with it a screaming target. To be honest, I was rather surprised by the amount of hostility hidden in his voice.  
-I'm sick of you.- Another charged attack struck home, shaking the nearby area.  
-Of all your plans!-

-What do you know of my plans, eh, Moonboy?- The girl teased him and I winced as I heard the telltale sound of Soma's God Arc flaring to life with renewed vigor as it started to generate more and more energy.  
-Nothing.- It was now C's turn to hiss in irritation.  
-You can't even fathom what others go through, you think of yourself as so much different than the rest. Yet fail to grasp the most basic point of all.-

-Sea.- To our surprise, the voice of the Director spoke up, interrupting the venomous banter.  
-Cease this at once.-

-Oooooh.- The pale girls mocking voice came.  
-I sooo could crush all your hopes and schemes, RIGHT NOW!.- C giggled.  
-But, I prefer my entertainment long lasting.- I could all but imagine the evil grin spreading on the unseen girls face.  
-You better live up to my expectations.- With that the line terminated as she exited the line.

 **Just what the hell was that?**

 **What is she planning now?!**

-Soma.- The Director called, addressing his son, raving with unbridled fury and I could make out him trashing around with his oversized weapon, decimating the enemies in his sight.  
-Time is running short.-

-I know.- He muttered.  
-God Damn it, I know...- He sighed.  
-SIERRA! Get your ass in gear and form up!-

I heard the thundering order, then decided to put my confusion to the side and move before Soma decided to get a turn in kicking my ass. I could tell from the sound of the still ongoing massacre where my partner was, but at the same time I felt a familiar flicker and tingle in my left arm.

-Oracle response detected!- Hibari informed us suddenly.  
-Two entries, Medium class entities.- The Operator typed frantically on the keyboard, reading the signals and identifying them aptly.  
-A Kongou and a Chi-You has entered the perimeter.- She quickly checked the display of the map provided for the area.  
-Soma, the Chi-You is nearest to you. Sierra should head to intercept the Kongou the other end of the Subway area.-

 **That's it for a normal mission then...**

-Dead Beat!- I heard the yell of the God Eater, followed it up by a familiar roar of a simian Aragami from deeper down the lane.  
-Gut that monkey bastard! Leave the bird-brain to me.-

 **... Well not like I would have understood the situation from only this.**

 **Wonder what did for me C and why did she do it...**

-GET MOVING ALREADY!- I heard his weapon clash, rending flesh responding to the avians feral charge one with his own.  
-No wonder I hate your lazy ass.-

 **I... sometimes wonder about that.**

-Don't let that ape devour any of them.- I heard the warning as he clashed once more with the raging demonic Avian.  
-DO NOT!-

 **Yes, yes... I understand...**

 **Hold your horses...**

The roar of the Kongou echoed from deep down the subway, however I heard it advancing towards me despite it wasn't a hostile echo.

 **Might as well lure it to me then.**

I've grinned, and spun Chupacabra in my hands, using the head and banged it to the ground. The result was a instant responsive howl, originating from the simian Aragami, my current target. In the comm link I heard Soma's target go silent with a pained cry.

 **Show off...**

-I'm going to clean the area from the small fry, you do your part of the job.-

 **That's what I planned to...**

 **Well... Then...**

I've grabbed the handle of my weapon tightly, preparing myself to face the incoming target. I took a deep breath as I focused my senses on the approaching Kongou, my ears picked up the noise of the rumbling advance prior I could spot it deep down the tunnel. I couldn't hold back a grin as I glanced down at Chupacabra, all ready to dig in.

* * *

 **That's no good...**

 **Snap out of it!**

 **Hey... don't do this to me.**

 **SIS!**

 **You don't deserve this, Sierra.**

* * *

"You had to go bat-shit-crazy again, didn't you?" My head snapped up to the voice of Soma, and subsequently widened at the sigh of his mangled clothing. He noticed me paling and snarled affirmatively.  
"Yeah, you've gone berserk once again. You really enjoy bloody and close massacre, don't you?" I gulped and stared down at me, only to pale even further in much contrast to the now crimson soaked clothes that were sticking to me. And not just my clothes, but if judging from the feel and weird taste in my mouth.

 **Hell...**

 **Don't tell me this is...**

"Puke your guts out. You'd best empty that stomach, who knows what kind of crap you ingested." Soma commented my action with disdain, as the vomit burned my throat as my stomach convulsed and emptied itself. After a short time, I was only choking on the burning sensation violating my esophagus, but everything else was fine.  
"Well... At least you've not turned. Then I would really had a reason to lob your head off." I turned back to him in confusion, wondering just what the hell actually happened to me. I've not seen the nightmarish visions, neither do I recall anything that happened... Just what made me go bonkers, was I wondering when suddenly a very sharp pain etched itself into my head and I whipped my gaze up to see just what was the cause. I saw the God Arc of Soma backing away after it slammed onto the top of my head.  
"Next one will be charged." He warned, apparently getting bored of my self-wallowing again.

 **Damn dictator...**

-Soma!- I heard the distressed call of Hibari, furthermore this wasn't a simple matter as she was genuinely worried, judging just by sound alone.  
-Come in, Soma!-

"What is it now?" He sported a grimace, spotting me eyeing my clothes with pure disgust, knowing that I'll be wearing them until we get picked up.  
"It better be important."

-Large scale unknown Oracle reaction heading your way!- Her voice cried in panic, which was starting to get me also. Since the last time we had faced such a thing, we ended up against numerous extremely dangerous Aragami. Plus if Hibari is getting panicked that is not the best sign of things.  
-Be careful and prepare for extraction!-

"Is it the same as on 'Moon in the Welkin' mission?" Soma asked coldly, albeit I could feel the building rage in his voice. I knew exactly how he felt, then winced as pain etched into my head and a painful wave swept over it.  
"Where are they?"

-No!- The Operator was typing away, trying to scan the results to her best knowledge, but it still wasn't anything she registered.  
-Its a long target, but unlike anything recorded.- Her voice stopped dead in its tracks, before coming to a whisper as she worried for our safety.  
-You have to evacuate, it might be the Izanagi!-

"Don't worry about that." At that I've gotten a stare that made me stiffen before I gulped in fear.  
"I wouldn't miss anything like that popping up, so where is it coming from?" Before Hibari could have answered, from the distance an unknown sound drifted towards us. It was definitely Aragami origin, but I've never heard one before. On the other hand, my team mate beside me stiffened.  
"Seriously?"

 **I don't like where this is going...**

-What happened, Soma?- Noticing the tone of the dark skinned God Eater changing, the Operator inquired, she was beginning to understand that something very serious was going on.  
-Did you get spotted?-

"Not yet." I was grabbed by the shoulder and swept after a half grumbling and otherwise under his breath cursing Soma, partially because of some damn scorpion and then the... bloody mess I literally was.  
"Contact the Glasglow Branch and request data on the Borg Camlann."

-Borg Camlann?- Hibari repeated, stunned. However when she understood the meaning before the earlier part of the question she gasped.  
-Glasglow? But then that would mean...-

"Hurry up!" Soma yelled, startling me and the Operator, as he jerked on my shoulder and pasted me into the wall beside him. In the distance heavy sounds of steps echoed, like metal shuffling mixed with the snarls of the unseen Aragami as he turned to me.  
"That one has keen eyesight and a very wide field of vision. Stay out of the view until we're getting briefed." I've gotten thoroughly warned and properly intimidated by the strange feeling now crawling up the skin of my left arm. I shifted my grip on Chupacabra and grasped the blood smeared skin with my right palm.

 **What... Is that thing?**

Before my sights a humongous form stride into view, it reminded me of a grotesque cross of a centaur, a suit of armor and a demonic scorpion. The entire body was fortified by a visibly thick layer of metallic exoskeleton, save the light brown fur erupting front the upper half bodies back, much like that an Ogretail would sport.

This metallic beast possessed a very broad and large torso with 5 pair of additional heads sprouting around the domed knight like visor. Each one of these were different, ending in sharp spiraling helmets. From the broad shoulder heavily armored arms extended, onto which' lower arm each a half of a demonic skeletal shield was grown. The Aragami stopped abruptly, the upper body turning sharply in a sweeping circle from left to right.

I've hissed as the gaze of the numerous eyes, from all individual heads and even the half skeletal shields swept past across us, however the distance and the particular almost completely dim shadows gave us the protection to escape the measuring gaze. As the beast turned to patrol the area I could take a better look at the lower body of it.

Two pairs of insectiod legs jutted from a powerful lower section, each one just as heavily armored like the rest of the body. Finishing the picture was a tail just as long as the main body itself, which considering the fact was at least 10 meters tall was no small feat. What was making it even worse that the tail wasn't just for show, as it sported an extremely thick blade-like needle twice the lenght of the powerfully built tail.

"Borg Camlann." Soma stated, clearly surprised by this Aragamis presence.  
"Last time I've seen one had been years ago..." He commented absentmindedly, recalling something.  
"Back then it was a dangerous entity, but took only a few well placed hits to take down. For one to waltz onto the Far East..." He stopped himself there, lost in his thoughts.  
"Hibari! What takes so long?"

-Glasglow.- The Operator mouthed the answer, a bit disappointed.  
-Our systems are not quite compatible and takes some time to convert the data.- Just when Soma wanted to utter a curse, Hibari spoke triumphantly  
-It's here!-

"About time already, let's hear it."

-This is not good, try not to enrage it. When the Borg Camlanns Oracle Cells enter an excited state, the armor covering its entire body hardens even further, making it almost impossible to break.- Hibari exhaled, sensing the very same thought that I did coming from Soma.  
-Even your prized Charge Crush would have a hard time dealing with an enraged Borg Camlann.- He was shot down instantly.  
-As for the weak spots there are a few that you can utilize.-

"Then let's hear them."

-For Sierra her initial target would be the front pair of legs. Disabling them makes it easy to down with a well placed strike, alternatively should it be enraged, she can aim for the torso.-

"You want to get the pipsqueek right in front of a Borg?" Soma snarled in disbelief.  
"That's more than suicidal."

-This is where you come into picture Soma.- The Operator piped up.  
-Hind legs are weak against your weapon, especially if you can land a powered attack of yours. That also makes it easy to floor the Aragami.-

"And the secondary target would be the Shield, right?" The God Eater asked, already priming his weapon to go in, but the response of the Operator halted him.

-No, the tail. Should you manage to drop the Borg Camlann, it is imperative to breach the tail or suffer the consequences as the enraged Aragami will tear its surrounding with a storm of stabbing strikes.- Hibari exhaled, after she went through the data for a second time for making sure she didn't miss anything.  
-Should it get enraged and neither of those were disabled, you have a choice to go after the tail-blade or the Shields just as you suggested.-

"Roger that. Anything else of importance?"

-Avoid the tail-blade and the sweeping tail attacks. Godspeed.-

"What are you waiting for then?" Soma grinned, rather ferociously.  
"Mission Start!"

 **Did he forget to brief me?**

"Listen well Dead Beat, if you don't plan to get on my nerves better head this." My partner started, already energy gathering on the surface of his God Arc, focusing itself into the brutal attack that Soma preferred to unleash.  
"I'll go in and floor that thing, you'll have a rather short time on trying to disable one of the front legs then back the hell away. If it goes berserk, I want you out of there and wait for another opportunity to strike at the head on my command." I nodded to that in acknowledgement and he started towards the Borg Camlann.  
"Don't mess this up!"

 **Yea, well nothing beats the rush of fighting an unknown Aragami live, does it?**

 **After all, it's only our lives on the line, nothing much...**

A rage induced feral scream echoed as the powerful attack of Soma struck home, in that moment the tail of the arachnid dropped just barely missing Soma, who in return ripped the blade out of the leg it was embedded into. That yielded another feral roar of outrage as parts of the right hind leg crumbled away, revealing the weakened tissue underneath the thick armor.

 **Wow...**

I've mouthed it in awe as Soma unleashed another powerful strike at the other leg, sending the gigantic Aragami to the ground. I've moved in during that very moment, clenching my God Arc and hoping not to get... well, you know... Cuckoo again...

"Aim for the joint!" I heard the advice and I've targeted the upper joint of the segmented leg, the armor was still thick on it, however the underside wasn't as heavily enforced. Coupled with the fact that the Aragami was straining itself on the front two legs to try and stay standing it was the perfect moment to strike.  
"Just watch out for the shield." I've gotten warned as one of the shield parts zoomed towards me.

 **Holy!**

I ducked forward, going with the momentum of my sprint avoiding a collision with the demonic protective layer. extending the roll into another one just to jump up when the other shield came slamming down on the ground where I've been a few seconds prior. With my strength focused I've lashed out and stabbed my God Arc right into the tensed and vulnerable area of the legs, penetrating to surface and embedding Chupacabra inside the weak spot.

I've gasped in horror as the Borg Camlann screeched, seeing that what I've previously though it was its torso is nothing but a giant mouth as it parted ways to cry out in pain. In the next moment the beast leaned forward and all of the heads were now glaring at me, the arms sporting the half shields in the next moment clamped together forming a truly demonic visage as I was forced to retreat, ripping my weapon out of the leg in time to gain some distance.

In the next moment, something popped out of the shoulders of the arachnid, to my horror it was the spiraled helm of the smaller helmets on the other heads. And it wasn't coming alone. The spiked drills turned midair towards my position and with a wordless course I've scampered away just barely to avoid the short barrage of the drills. To my horror those that missed me drilled deep into the concrete of the subway platforms and the ground, making me not want to think what it could do to my body should they hit.

Then the Borg Camlann reeled forward again, as Soma managed to crush the other hind leg just as similarly and the Aragami collapsed forward in an ungainly heap, sprawled out on the ground the large mouth opened in shock, revealing rows upon rows of knife sized teeth en masse. Its tail slammed into the ground near my, burying into the floor with such ease it made my shiver in horror once again.

"Now Sierra! The front legs!" Soma jerked me out of the awe as he powered up once again his blade, turning it this time towards the other priority target he was assigned, the tail sporting the humongous needle. He didn't have to call to me twice, using that moment I've unleashed my Chupacabras predatory instinct, forming the Devourer form and lashed out at the formerly weakened spot on the front leg.

I felt the rush of my body experiencing the Burst gained by the successful devour, then a distinct and unfamiliar feeling also started to course through me, which I could best describe as hunger. Yet not one at all, I turned towards a crunching noise and saw that my weapon was literally chewing through the armor of the Borg Camlann.

 **What... the?**

With a pained hiss, the Borg Camlann came back to life and raised the humongous needle right above me menacingly. I stared up in surprise, the tail junction to the blade-like needle starting to glow a bright yellow as the Oracle cells empowered the body, hardening it. I could clearly see as the armored segments literally thickened as the survival instinct of the arachnid kicked into overdrive.

"MOVE IT!" Soma's shout came as his weapon slammed sideways into the think tail, again at the same spot he had attacked twice so far with limited success, as his weapon wasn't as effective in damaging it as a regular blade would have been. Thanks to his attack, the impeding impalement was postponed and the needle drove into the ground for a third of its length, just as easily knife cuts butter.  
"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?! THEN DO IT ALONE!"

A shudder engulfed me of the thought of almost getting skewered, but it was soon transformed into an overwhelming rage, fueling the motion to tip Chupacabra out from the comfy spot it had eaten itself into, quite literally. In response to that, the arachnid lurched forward, the two halves of the shields separating as the arms spread wide and tried to get its balance back.

My grin widened as the mouth opened a relatively short distance from my face, to be greeted by a nauseating roar and disgusting smell ripping from the throat of the Aragami. I couldn't help, but give it a reason to choke.

On my weapon.

Hard down its throat.

Right into the vulnerable section of flesh and hopefully where the core lay. My effort was rewarded by the trashing of the tail, which raised itself furiously startling me and slamming down missing me only by a small margin. Soma was the responsible for that feet, because he was working the hardest on breaking that freaking body part. With not much luck so far to be honest.

The Borg Camlann then staggered onto its feet, wobbling as the segmented legs tried to hold its weight, despite the damage we both inflicted on it. In the end it managed to straighten itself and clamp the shields in front of it defensively, blocking any further attempt on attacking that weak spot. I saw Soma once again, powering up to unleash a powerful strike aimed at the hind legs to down the massive beast and for us to renew our effort in whittling it down.

However he was knocked away as the Aragami decided to use the tail as a fly swatter, spinning around and spilling the God Eater from his legs and dissipating the gathering charge of power. For my part, I could just barely flatten myself to the ground and avoid getting crushed by the moving mass off the tail. To my fright, because we managed to weaken the legs the momentum of the spin caused the arachnid to stumble, which sent the tip of the tail on an erratic path as the beast itself landed on its side once again crippled and vulnerable.

Despite this, Soma had to collect himself and I saw that the shoulder wound was seeping blood again as the dark skinned God Eater was clenching his teeth. I was still within range, so I've done my best and resumed to disable the weakened right front leg. Once again, Chupacabra bit down on the massive segmented limb, eating into it with a fervor that surprised even me.

 **What the heck...**

 **Does... my weapon feel excited because it can... Devour?**

 **Plus, how the hell do I KNOW THIS?!**

"Stop spacing out, Dead Beat." Soma grunted, lifting his weapon above with both shoulders and empowering his next strike.  
"We have to incapacitate this before long." It slammed down, finally managing to crush the armored section of the tail and dig deep into the flesh. I saw the serrated edge rend the inside as the God Eater pulled it back, causing even more destruction and a fountain of cracked armor, flesh and blood erupted in its wake.

I couldn't ponder much more, as I was swept off my feet. Thanks to being so unfocused, the Borg Camlann slammed one of the shield bearing arms into me and sent me ballistic. I landed hard on my side, coughing silently in pain as it spread through my body.

"Damn it!" I heard my partner curse, before uttering a word that surprised even me. Albeit he barely said it, my ears still managed to pick it up, just enough audible to pierce together the vowels.  
"Sierra!"

 **Uhh... what?**

As I saw him rush to my aid and abandon his chance for another attack, I also saw the Aragami raise up. Well, it was only the tail and along with it the mighty needle that now threatened to penetrate both of us. What was more shocking that my God Arc was raising to meet it, head on. Just as if my arm had grown a consciousness of its own.

The still transformed form of Chupacabra, then bubbled up, swelling to first twice then thrice its original size and then collapsing into a single massive clump of Oracle Cells. From the grip of my arc, six while lines erupted alongside the length of the massive form in pairs of two, one directly in front of my and the two other at the opposite sides underneath.

It was then when the form unfolded itself, revealing that it was actually a large maw. But instead of the regular two, this was sporting three prongs, on top of each one the dual white lines were diving in and into the mass of black cells Giving it a menacing look as they looked much like a row of eyes.

Inside of the prong it was layered with black teeth, much like the size of my whole arm all ready to rip into my target. And rip they did, suddenly all of the prongs extended outwards, the two lower ones to left and right each, while the upper one went vertical. For 10 freaking meters, each one of the prongs reached that length in a mere second, before snapping forward and clamping down on the tail of the arachnid.

Soma who saw the whole process, barely had time to dodge the prongs when they shut themselves, getting caught in the crossfire almost. He wasn't as much shocked as I was, especially when the Aragami decided to lift me above ground and plant me into the ceiling.

HARD.

I coughed and saw as the drill shaped helmet on the shoulders of the Borg Camlann are coming to life, ready to be launched at me, my eyes widened as I had no control over my position. Chupacabra refused to release the tail, which was pressing me continuously harder and harder right into the ceiling, cracking the surface of it and causing me immense pain.

 **This sucks...**

I noted before the spikes were launched towards me, I shut my eyes just before my world trembled and I started plummet towards the ground. Before I could made a great impression on the very ground layer, I saw that Soma had smashed his God Arc into the foundation of the needle, knocking the force pinning me down loose. My feet landed hard, shooting pain up to my mind, but nevertheless I was standing upright.

"Do it!" I got yelled at again, as another wave reverberated through the tail as the dark skinned God Eater once again smashed his weapon into the partially broken needle.  
"Rip this thing off!" Another yell and a powerful crush as embedded halfway into the blade-like foundation, courtesy of a powered God Arc.  
"Unleash that God Arc!"

'Unleash Chupacabra!'

That very thought raced through my mind, causing me great distress and at the same time revitalizing me. Or rather, my God Arc itself as the serrated fangs on the prong gnawed in deeper into the tail and started to pull. I noticed that not only my weapon was pulling but my whole body was moving in response, unleashing reserves that I never though I had.

With a final soul rending crunch, the tip of the blade ripped off from the foundation, sending the Aragami reeling in pain and collapsing onto the ground. The heavy body part then slammed into the ground, pulling me and my God Arc with it, sending me into a stupor.

Soma on the other hand decided to use this moment to send a fully powered Charge Crush right into the face of the Borg Camlann. Into one of the smaller ones to be exact, but he didn't stop there, swinging his weapon around before the entire charge mitigated, he brought it around powering it up once more to bring it down even harder.

And again.

Again.

Until all of the drilled helmets had been flattened, then he lifted the brightly glowing God Arc and with a sharp turn performed a wide arc slashing momentum. Disarming the Aragami, quite literally as one of the arms and a part of the skeletal shield from the other clattered to the ground. Damaged and blood spewing from numerous wounds the arachnid tried to stand yet again.

However the God Eater didn't give any chance as he smacked his weapon hard right into the front leg I worked hard on damaging from the weaker inner part. Despite the armored outer exoskeleton blocking most of the damage, the force of the blow managed to crack the tightly intermingled skin and send the beast back down and vulnerable.

"Taste real power, Pissant Beast!" Soma growled as he sent the God Arc right into the mouth of the Borg Camlann, showing his weapon almost up to the hilt inside. His declaration was greeted with a pained and angry hiss as the Aragami tried to stand, but was only rewarded with blood spewing from all open wounds in force.  
"How does a dose of Charge Crush taste?"

I saw the energy gather around the remaining visible part of the blade, then I was rewarded with a shower of blood, armor chunks, guts. In general gore as the upper part of the Aragami literally exploded from within. Not even Soma was spared of the blood shower that ensued, despite he raised his weapon above him to protect from some of the falling hardened armor scales.

 **And Izanagi survived two of these?**

I stared at the sight in awe as the similarly gore bathed God Eater walked to me. He stood right in front of me and then took a look at my God Arc, which was still doing its very best at chewing the massive bladed body part.

"Next time you want to die, let me know." He glared at me.  
"I'll be watching from the sidelines."


	38. Salty Dog

Salty Dog  
=======

 **That was EPIC!**

I cheered mentally, ignoring the jab at me from my partner, who literally finished an Aragami by blowing it up from the inside out. Then I watched as he proceeded towards one of the nearby molten lava lakes to my horror and stood near the shore of it. I watched in wide eyes as he just stood there, then after a painstaking minute, reached up to his face and with a wipe of his hand removed most of the now dried Aragami blood.

"You've not learned anything on the old mans lectures?" Soma said mockingly as he turned to me and saw my expression filled with utter belief. And my jaw dropped almost to my knees, since I just watched him stand where a human being would have already been incinerated as calmly just like it wasn't magma that flowed there, but sea water.  
"Our bodies are enhanced with Oracle cells, just like our clothes and weapons are made from. It takes more than this to harm it, than standing at here. And if you weren't such a dysfunctional baggage, I would have called you here to remove most of the gore." I've gotten the explanation as he shook his clothes and I saw the head dried gore break away in chunks from it. To be honest, it wasn't perfect, but now at least he wasn't enjoying the same... privilege I am entitled to.  
"Let's go." Soma called to me as he turned around and started walking towards the lenght of the subway. After a few steps he turned to me to see why wasn't I following him.  
"Stop fooling around and move, Dead Beat."

 **Ah, I would like but, this thing is freaking HEAVY!**

I glared back at him in response, then pointed to Chupacabra. My weapon was still the oversized three-pronged maw, clamped shut on the ripped-out needle of the Borg Camlann that the dark skinned God Eater mutilated not even a few minutes ago. I tried to pull the weight of their combined mass once again, but managed only a meager step for all my effort.

"Just let that damn thing go." He snarled and although he didn't specify if he meant the needle or my God Arc, I just shook my head that is a futile idea. For starters, while activated my weapon always seemed to... feel really attached to me, so to speak. Furthermore, I had no idea how to make it release that bladed needle at all.  
"Great... You just had to do something you can't even control..."

 **I hate you...**

I saw him walking towards me menacingly and stopped only when standing right in front of me. I looked up and mustered all my anger to respond to his intimidating gaze. Soma then turned his sight on my weapon, which I've followed and gave it a questioning glare of my own. Chupacabra was still gnawing on the huge needle, all of the teeth sank into it grinding it bit-by-bit, yet still working so slow.

"You're completely useless, you know that?" I heard him growl, then I was swept from my foot and thrown around his shoulder rather unceremoniously. I blinked in surprise as he started walking easily carrying me and my weapon still trying its best to chew through the hard shell of the needle.  
"Weird." He said, a surprise scraping the surface of his words.  
"I thought you'd weight more."

 **What the hell does that supposed to mean?!**

"Hibari!" The dark skinned male called out to the Operator, ignoring me flailing around and trying to sock him to no avail.  
"We've taken the Borg Camlann down."

-Roger.- She called back.  
-Are you two alright?-

"Yeah, we're fine." Soma gave an annoyed growl.  
"However Sierra is incapacitated... sort of."

-What happened to her?- The operator piped up, typing away on her keyboard.  
-Her signs are... fine, albeit they give a strange response.-

"That's because this Dead Beat transformed her God Arc into a freaking Dragons maw and ripped the tail of the Borg out, now its trying to chew through the armored shell of the needle, to no avail."

-That sounds interesting.- The voice of the old professor, Sakaki joined the conversation. No doubt from his laboratory.  
-So this data that was forwarded to me is because of Sierra's God Arc had underwent another mutation?-

"Old man." Soma grumbled, irritation rising in his voice.  
"No, it didn't mutate." He caught himself growling in annoyance.  
"It would be better to describe it as the Devouring form changed."

-The predatory instinct of the God Arc might have something to do with that.- The old man mused to himself checking the data flowing on his terminal.  
-Did something happen to her during the mission?-

"No. Like I said, the Devourer form acted up, expanded and clamped down of the needle. Now it won't return to its regular size, nor can she remove it."

-How much time had elapsed since then?- The scientist wondered, examining the readings once more in detail.  
-According to the data, after closely examining it her God Arc started to show signs of change since the Izanagi incurs-.- Soma cut the line abruptly as he noticed something.

"Who cares, this Dead Beat is a freaking burden..." Soma grumbled throwing a bit on me, to my fright and then letting me fall on my head onto the ground.  
"Start walking." He called out as I turned towards him in anger, glaring from the ground up to his form now drawing his massive God Arc back for an attack. But before I could have given a curse even silently, I heard the roar of an Aragami resounding.  
"If you can't lob that thing around, just stay out of my way."

The God Eater turned, to see a Chi-You running towards us atop the molten lake, legs kicking off the lave in its wake. My eyes bucked as I saw the familiar form of the mutated Chi-You, just as the God Eater lifted his heavy weapon to strike charging it with the force of the powerful Charge Crush.

"What now?!" He grumbled turning back to me after I threw a rock at the back of his head. I shook my head angrily and my free arm even gestured to him to stand down and come back, but I've gotten an angry snarl in response.  
"Dead Beat!" Soma's roar erupted as he whirled to me as I've thrown another rock at the God Eater. I've repeated shaking my head and urged him to come to me.  
"Fine, suit yourself if your swept up in the fight."

In a few minutes it stood before us, magma dripping from the lower body and part of the wings. The glare of the demonic visage swept over to me, then to Soma and back to me. I heard the familiar screech as it started walking around us, closing towards my God Arc still trying to rip the needle into pieces.

"What in the..." Soma said, keeping a very sharp eye on the Aragami not even a few meters from us. Which practically meant that in a single step and both of us would be within the range of the wings.  
"What is it doing?" He turned to me and I picked up a rock from the ground and started to scribble.

-Well... When we were in the city we met this one there too.- It was a bit exhausting to write into the ground this way, but still better than trying to mime.  
-Unless we attack it, it will not counterattack. However...- I recalled what happened before the... Izanagi event.  
-It might try to sick other Chi-You on us.-

"Is that so..." He hummed, taking a step closer to the deviant Chi-You and I paled. It stared down right at the smaller target as they stood a single feet from each other.  
"Apparently it is." Soma looked up into the monstrous glare of the Aragami, just as it roared. In the distance another screech echoed, and another form popped up on our view horizon. Belonging to another Chi-You albeit this one was doing its best to avoid the molten material flowing on most of the place.  
"So that would be our sparring partner?"

-Yeah, plus if we kill it...- I pointed towards the motionless, but very eager Chi-You towering above us.  
-This one will eat it and eventually even eat the core.-

"I recall... Lindow talking about such a thing." He had to sigh upon recalling the name.  
"So even if we trash its buddy, this one will be stoic?" I nodded to that and he gave a devilish grin.  
"Then stand aside, there is some pent up stress I need to work out."

 **Be my guest?**

I turned back to Chupacabra, rattled the handle but it still didn't change. It was still very busy trying to use the needle as a chew-toy. I heard the familiar humming noise of the Oracle Cells building up inside the massive weapon of my partner, which he waited to release until I heard the screeching come to an abrupt halt, then immediately a shower of blood and gore greeted me.

 **What the hell?!**

I turned around to see the blade of Evil One lodged deep into the midsection of the Chi-You, after it carved a way through from the right shoulder. Well, if you can actually call it carving when the entire force of the attack is so destructive it obliterated the right wings joint, and the wing was not wriggling on the ground as the nerves were trying to get a coherent signal.

 **HELL?!**

"So." Soma ripped his weapon out of the bloody corpse, letting it collapse.  
"Now I take it the Bird-brain will try to eat from it?" A ferocious grin was plastered on his face, his weapon humming with energy.  
"Sure, let it have a go."

 **Uhh...**

 **That's actually very... good idea?**

I turned my gaze towards the empowered God Arc as it started to gather more and more, the glows intensity growing in each second just as its releasable energy. The deviant Aragami roared, taking a look at the fallen member of its kin beside us, then back to the glowing weapon ahead. But, then it did something I think not even Soma anticipated and reached out to grab the weapon.

The stored charge of power exploded outwards, engulfing all three of us from which Soma backed off coughing. I've gotten the worst as my skin wasn't as strong than the Chi-You, which seemed to shrug off the damage. On the other hand, I can now say proudly that I managed to get sun burnt underground. If you replace sunburn with crackling supercharged Oracle Cell burn, then it sounds just about right, doesn't it?

"The Hell!" Soma exclaimed in disbelief and anger, staring at the Aragami right in front of me, which glared at me, then leaned down to rip a chunk out of the Chi-You and start munching on it.  
"That's it, your going DOWN!" He bellowed and charged forward, only to meet with me tossing a rock at his thick skull.  
"DEAD BEEEAT!"

After I've gotten roared at in anger, I glared back. The Aragami not even responding to our actions and ripping another chunk of meat from the slowly dissolving corpse. Soma's glare was harsh and it took him more than a whole minute to calm down, but after that he took a single look at the Aragami feeding of its kind, then back to me.

"Hell... let's go." He snarled turning around and leaving me to pull the weight of my own God Arc, plus the needle behind him.  
"You're going to miss extraction this way."

* * *

It's been some time as I was trudging alone in the subway, fortunately the deviant Chi-You this time was content enough with staying behind and munching on the remains. Leaving me to my own thoughts.

 **I hate that jerk.**

I grumbled, pulling the weight of Chupacabra behind. A whole freaking hour passed and it still did not shrink at all. My arm went already sore from the mass pulling it down constantly, but I had to keep moving. Well, I've lost the sight of my partner a long time ago. Despite I knew, that I was still on the right track.

 **How?**

 **If the blood and gore of Aragami entrails weren't a clear answer for that, I didn't know what it was...**

-Soma.- I heard Hibari speak up once again, rather concerned.  
-Is there a problem?-

-Why would there be?- His grumbling could be heard, as well as a feral scream of an Aragami, as it was being most probably hacked into smaller pieces.

-Then why are your two so far from each other?- The operator inquired.  
-Also you happen to be injured.-

-So what?- There was an angry roar, as the God Eater attacked another Aragami.  
-That Dead Beat can't even handle herself in that condition.- He grunted, swinging his massive weapon again to an attack.

-I understand that you care for her safe-.- The Operator was cut short at the remark of the dark skinned male.

-You do?!- Soma hissed.  
-Just what do you UNDERSTAND?- His voice turned poisonous, before going cold once more.  
-Nothing.-

-I wanted to become a God Eater.- Hibari stated simply, surprising me with that remark. I wanted to know more and from the signs of it even that cold hearthed bastard was intent on listening to more. Or just simply being busy hacking away Aragami and ignoring the girl.  
-They told me I have a successful match for the Bias Factor.-

 **That's... strange?**

-So, where did you fail?- Soma grunted, being struck by another attack before he could counterattack.  
-Even Sakuya managed to become a God Eater and she was an Operator just like you.-

-Are you done mocking me?- The Operators voice went cold as she answered, even I could feel the chill in it.  
-The only thing holding me back is that when they found the Bias Factor match, the technology wasn't able to produce a weapon capable of handling that Bias and be a match with me.- My eyes widened upon hearing that.  
-Unfortunately... the time had long passed for me to become active, so I'm stuck in this chair and doing my best to support those who go out on the field, risking their lives for us.- She said, voice determined and firm.  
-So, hold your horses Soma and cease this hostility in this instant.-

-When does the extraction team arrive?- I heard him inquire, which surprised me. He did cease the hostility, becoming more like the usual arrogant Soma was.  
-Also, did you inform them of the Dead Beats condition?-

-They should arrive in a half hour, also they know of Sierra's malfunctioning God Arc.- Hibari sighed, taking the edge of her voice also and returning to the more cheerful one she is known for.  
-Why aren't you calling her name like you used to?-

-Because that brat isn't worth it. She's nothing more than baggage to us, can you count how many times did that annoying girl hinder the mission with being an inconvenience?- Soma roared in anger, smashing his weapon down and the resounding howl of an Aragami meant he struck a definite weak point.

-Yet here you are, pawing a clear and safe way for that 'baggage' of yours, with a surprisingly dangerous wound what I am guessing would be fatal for a regular God Eater.- Hibari mused, and I perked up upon hearing this. I didn't consider such a situation at all.  
-Plus you've called her by name a few times, must have slipped your attention from worrying too much.-

 **W-wait?! Is...**

 **Hibari is teasing Soma?**

-If you try to spout the same crap that greedy bastard does.- Soma exhaled slowly, a nasty sound echoing as the weapon was ripped from the fallen Aragami.  
-I swear, I'll bring Evil One down your skull.- The God Eater hissed, in annoyance, pain and denial.

-Now really, Soma.- I heard the girls voice turn serious.  
-Why are you helping her if she is so much trouble?- Hibari tapped away something on the keyboard in front of her.  
-You've brought Sierra to numerous missions to watch over her, trained her extensively thorough in the simulator far more than an average God Eater. What was your reason?-

-Reason?- He scoffed, another howl echoing in the distance.  
-How much do you know of Sierra?-

-Er...- Hibari had to stop and think about that.  
-She's... special?-

-Then let's leave it at that.- Soma grunted as he terminated the line.

 **... This was... weird?**

-Dead Beat!- I snapped to attention at the sudden call.  
-We're leaving as soon you can catch up.- Soma grunted as he slammed his weapon down with explosive force.  
-There's a Vajra lurking around too, so better hurry.-

 **... Thanks for the motivation.**


	39. Black Trojan

Black Trojan  
===========

"Shut up Dead Beat!" Soma growled as I started to protest. Although, I don't really know why he chose to 'shut me up', since I'm already incapable of making the slightest peep.  
"Do you have a better idea then?"

 **Well yeah.**

 **Go to Hell!**

"Then stop this at once and get on the chopper." I heard his growl once again, as he blocked an attack.  
"I've had enough of you for today."

 **Well... Yeah...**

 **Guess what? Me too...**

I sighed and did as instructed, I mean he was fighting the Vajra alone.. Which actually came after me just as he predicted, not to mention that my partner injured on top of that and that meant that my reluctance to comply wasn't all that good in our current situation.

Even if that meant that I have to constantly counter balance the weight of my unresponsive God Arc by leaning out the other end of the helicopter, not knowing when my weapon will retract or if anything strange happens. So I'm going to enjoy the fresh air throughout the entire aerial trip.

 _Yaaay..._

 **This... or be strapped underneath the freaking chopper...**

* * *

 **This is new.**

Wide empty space and there only one thing exists. Me. Wait, there is someone else too. Then I was staring at me.

No... I'm not going insane, at least I really hope so. But, I was really looking at me and I don't mean that whole 'outer-body-experience' crap, rather literally I was staring at me. A body built just like mines, height, weight and even curves my very own. Sure the unruly hair is sweeping past her knees and is a much deeper red than mines.

Okay, if you disregard some minor stuff... I'm looking in a mirror, sort of. The only differences as I said were rather minor. Like the entirely violet eyes. Or the darker than pitch black skin. Aaaand the red armlet that is fastened to her neck like some choker. Completely disregarding the sole fact that she was just standing around in birthday suit... Not to mention the absurdly long tail trailing behind... not me, but her.

 **Or should I say...**

"Izanagi?" My voice echoes, which catches me completely off guard. I stare at the... girl in front of me and she does the same. Its just like I've sometimes imagined my voice to be, or... I'm just imagining that I am speaking?  
"I... what?" I try it once again, only to find that I indeed was talking and not thinking.  
"What is going on?" I ask from myself, then notice the girl approaching. However her movement was slow, almost clumsy. Like she wasn't used to moving.

 **This is a dream, right?**

 **Its too absurd to be real.**

As I thought that, the girl looks straight into my eye with an intense glare. Just like she wants to signal this is not something that can be trifled as a mere dream. She resumes the struggle in advancing, which start to send a shiver down my spine. I turn around and try to run, only to get my feet mixed up and fall on my face.

"Ow." I murmured, pulling my knees under me to stand up, yet once again my balance fails me and I fall on my sides.  
"W-what?" Fear grips me once more as the strange girl is closing in, as in came closer than I would have liked.  
"Hey!" My scream echoes as she grabs onto my right arm.

The girls mouth opens, but no words come out, just some humanly impossible noise. The grip on my wrist intensifies and my eyes widen in fear as the girls skin liquefies and starts pouring onto me, encasing my whole body slowly, very slowly yet methodically. Only to find my mind catapulted from my own body.

 **... I give up...**

I groaned as now I was seeing the girl, literally starting to replace me from an outside point of view. Albeit with changes, the arms turned pitch black and grown scales of a sort. As the mass expanded only the half of the upper arm was scaled from there on upwards it turned stark white. Then when it enveloped the chest, the mass started to convulse, distort and into the black mass others meshed too.

First white, then violet, finally golden-red completed a continuously shifting mass with the already present black. Forming something like a revolving spiral each time once it reached a complete circle the particles would jumble together trying to form something and then disperse once again into the swirling mass.

When I glanced back onto... my body, if I can call it that, I saw that the other arm grew similar black scales just like the right, so did the legs too. Violet eyes replaced my own Azure and violet mixed ones and the mane of hair started to grow longer.

Just as the last of the black mass flowed into my body along with the armlet now fastening itself onto the left wrist, the pitch black tail sprouted from behind. What sent chills down my spine now that the... thing possessing my former body was looking right at me with its piercing violet eyes.

"...a..." Her mouth moved, an indescribable voice existing her lips, neither human nor monstrous. It was unlike anything I've heard before.  
"N...v..." She tried once again, but it wasn't that much different either. It was almost incomprehensible, only a select few letters making through the organic static. Before she started to scream and from the look of it it was due to pain.

On her body the white mass of skin started to bubble up, engulfing it completely. In the next instant I felt falling, being pulled into what looked like a miniature glowing white sun. From inside of it a purple iris opened and I started to scream. Oh, it didn't matter as the follow-up was bound to happen, all over the crimson half moons appeared numbering in a total of 16.

"This isn't the time for games." A voice resounded, driving away the glowing light of purple and crimson.  
"Neither is it for you yet." With that the bubbled up mass from around my body disperses. Now I can really tell its my own that was left behind. Still the formless voice didn't finish talking.  
"Nor for me on that matter."

* * *

A vice-like grip clamped on my left hand, pulling on me with a force that made me feel like being torn apart. It took me several and some very long moments to understand I'm the one that is actually pulling. Apparently I've slept in for some reason and now I'm dangling outside the heli...

 **Déjá vu?**

"Seriously." Soma's cold voice cut into me as I blinked up him in surprise..  
"Next time I'll let you fall." Once again I was pulled into the chopper, well in this case it was more like being yanked in as I landed face first on the floor beside my weapon. I glanced over it, it was still doing the best to chew through the tail of the Borg Camlann, albeit shrunk since the last time I've seen Chupacabra.  
"Your a pain in my ass, major time."

 **Love you too... Jackass**

The rest of the aerial trip lasted only mere minutes, which was spent in silence as me and Soma glared back and forth, each one more piercing than the previous ones. Albeit in the end he won... I had to shirk away my gaze, despite that he continued to hammer me more and more violent glares.

 **Well, I kind of earned it, but still...**

Before the aircraft even started to slow down for landing, Soma as usual was already on his way to mother Earth. I rolled my eyes as the sound of his impact and waited as the machine landed. Once it was safe to get out, I helped the pilot and co-pilot to remove the fastening of my God Arc, so that the researchers could drool over the unusual activity that it was displaying.

I grimaced and thought of the wonders that a hot shower will grant, I mean the blood and gore had dried onto me and it was disgusting as hell. As I took a step, an earth shaking wave passed over and I stared wide eyed at the source of it. In front of me, just outside the entrance to the Den, there were the two people that I were never would have tried to lock into the same room, even for a single minute.

 **Really...**

 **Here they go again...**

C was staring right up the taller, dark skinned God Eater who's right fist was still connected to the pale girls jaws, trying to overpower the smaller offender to no avail. Despite the force of the initial strike had shaken the area, caused the pavement to break and even cave-in on itself, she held her ground. Then I noticed that the God Eaters mouth was moving and just like that my hearing adjusted to it.

"Say that again." Soma growled and I knew that the two now weren't conversing in neither english, nor moonies. Which was surprising me as anyone who looked on was just as puzzled as me. Not caring for the audience the God Eater was pushing with even more of his might, yet the small brat was still resisting his might. Switching tactic, he instead grabbed with the same right arm the chin of the devious girl, lifting her effortlessly from the ground.

"Flowers dead, Sierra won't replace her." She managed to reply, before the of the God Eaters grip turned into a vice around her jaw, distorting the smirk on her face into a grimace.  
"Only you're too much of a stubborn mule to acknowledge that." As the pale girl dangled above ground level in the hands of Soma, I noticed the signs of him nearing the limit of patience. Good thing that the God Arc of said God Eater wasn't anywhere near them, since I'm sure he would have Charge Crushed for another word said, easily.  
"Did you forget that it was your mess that sentenced her to death?"

 **Oh.. Hell!**

Soma had waited patiently for C to finish that sentence and that is when he struck. Or should I say, he planted the girls head a feet into the ground at least. Solid pavement, I might add. Sure it was still C who I'm talking about, who was smacked around by him a number of time, however this was the first of me seeing the pale girl gasp in pain as she was turned into a human nail, embedded into the concrete.

 **Now she really did piss him off...**

"I don't care what you think to know of me." Soma hissed, applying more pressure and ignoring the shock of the researchers or the rest of the staff trying to do their normal routine, only to have their gaze stuck on the pair.  
"However, I won't ignore that you are bringing her up of all things." His grips strength amplified, bent on crushing the girls jaw, he continued seething with unbridled anger.  
"You have no right to involve her!"

 **Yea, C...**

 **You're kinda pushing the VERY WRONG buttons...**

"Little more than 6 years ago..." C started, suddenly twisting her legs around the upper right arm of the God Eater, who didn't anticipate it. The girls hands clamped down on the lower arm as she got hold of the entire arm, locking it down.  
"You had declined an offer for a mission, your first mission might I add." Despite the fact that Soma was doing his best to shut her up, by applying all the pressure his hands are capable to the jaws of the girl, she continued.  
"When they told you that Flower kicked the bucket, you were crushed under guilt."

 **Yet she is still continuing... I don't even know to ask myself to wonder why...**

"SHUT UP!" Soma yelled, ignoring the leech now fastened to his arm and raised it into the air with her. I was all too obvious that he intended to slam his fist down again, with the girl in tow and dealing another crushing blow.  
"Or I'll ma-." When the girls feet slammed into this right shoulder, he gritted his teeth to hold back the painful cry building in his throat and groaned as C decided to twist her soles in the reopening wound on the God Eaters shoulder.

 **I... think, I'll have to make a mental note on not pissing off C...**

"The guilt that you felt when you learned the truth about your mother." The pale girl said sadistically, an evil grin forming on her face despite the fingers digging deep into her flesh, in vain attempt to stop her from speaking.  
"Which was amplified by the knowledge that you let that girl die." She laughed sharply, sending a chill down my spine. And everyone else who was present, they didn't understand what the two were talking about, yet that laughter was unmistakably eerie and menacing.  
"That pushed you in the first place to become the Directors lapdog, wasn't it?"

 **Someone should tell her to stop riling him up... And by someone I mean not me, I don't dare to step in between those two.**

"NO!" A roaring denial erupted from the God Eaters throat, as he leaped up not caring for his wound or the girl sticking to him and smashed into the ground with their combined weight. It didn't matter that she didn't let go and used that force as a leverage to break the arm with very slight effort.  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

 **Well seeing that noone dares to interrupt them... I am not going to judge anyone any less...**

"Just because you're in denial, doesn't mean it didn't happen. Their deaths are weighting down your consciousness." C rolled away, standing up. The blood of Soma smeared her features and clothes, but she seemed not to care about that as her speech went on.  
"That is why you are pushing everyone away from you. You are afraid of yourself."

"So what?" The God Eater reported in disdain, looking up at the girl. The previous rage was still present, but for the moment contained. Like if you can contain sea water in a fishnet.  
"That doesn't make a difference in what I am."

"Yet, you were lured into a false tranquility because of Sierra. Because you'd identified yourself in her." The pale girl leaned forward, a demonic smile forming on her lips.  
"But then you realized she isn't you. Nooo~." The voice turned teasing and Soma had bitten down hard on his teeth, the edge of his lips blood was starting to trickle down.  
"You started to draw similarities between Flower and Sierra."

The ground behind the God Eater burst as he lunged forward, covering the slight distance in barely a few second and catching the girl by the neck with his left arm. The right dangled at his side bloodied and broken, but that didn't hinder him at all as the pain was fueling the rage growing ever brighter in his eyes.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" He snarled, then yelped in pain as the girl spun her body around and kneeled the elbow joint, sending more pain into the God Eaters system, making him let go in shock. As he dropped C and clutched onto the wounded shoulder, the girl landed on the feet gracefully.

"I'm not." Lips tightened into a thin line, C stared down at Soma. Before raising her foot and first kicking away the hand from the wound, to follow it up with a stomp into said shoulder.  
"Stop deluding yourself, Moonboy." She said, teeth gritting in annoyance as she drove him into the ground with the inflicted pain. Despite the fact that the pale girl was literally forcing him to grovel before her. The voice was sad, sadder than anything I've heard from her.  
"Her time is limited and unlike with Flower. No matter how much your conscience drives you, she can't be saved." She stopped inflicting more pain, taking her foot from the wound. Then said something that even my ears barely registered.  
"Even I can't help her..."

"So you're using her as a sacrificial pawn for your own games?!" Soma retorted, oblivious to the last sentence of C, forcing himself into a sitting position and grimacing at the sight of the blood soiled pavement.  
"You're no better than my father!"

"YOU DARE TO COMPARE ME TO THAT MADMAN?!" That made the girl snap and this time she was the one hurtling towards the wounded God Eater, however the incoming humanoid missile was simply batted away by the backhand of its target.  
"If you know just what is he planning, you would kill him with your own Arc!" C seethed, after the unsightly crash landing, she managed to spin around and stood up to her feet in haste, that's where the lips of the girl turned into a vicious smirk.  
"In fact. You will do just that. I can guarantee it."

"Enough of your lies!" Soma stood up too, seething with equal ferocity just like the girl in front of him.  
"Why would you be any different than him?! To you the lives of others are nothing more than a joke!"

"And what about my life?" The sullen voice of C responded, her features contorting into sadness again.  
"Or Sierra's?" Her shoulders dropped and her head turned towards the ground, voice once again softening to a near unrecognizable whisper.  
"She's important to me."

"I don't give a damn about you, but for you to make her life into a living hell... How twisted are you?!" Soma ignored the abrupt change in the girls behaviour, tackling her to the ground with a fierce rush and then using his left arm once again in an attempt to crush the windpipe of the pale girl.  
"I don't give a damn of your connections with Nova, but mark my words. I won't let you have your way with anyone!" His expression darkened, not even noticing that the girl wasn't even trying to defend herself now. Which was just as surprising how much agony she had inflicted unto him not even a minute before.  
"You are the Devil, just as you claim it to be."

"I'm not like her." The sad voice of C barely whispered, as she looked up at Soma, who's features were contorted by rage. She sighed and wriggled free from the tight grip on her neck with ease.  
"I don't want to be like her at all..." C simply said, before turning her back to the God Eater, who stopped his following attack, taking in the silent give up of the pale girl. Her voice trailed back above her shoulder, this time in recognizable english and volume for the God Eater to pick up.  
"In a half hour, lets meet at the Stargazers lab."

 **... That was weird... One moment they are trying to kill each other quite literally, in the next its ceasefire?**

"Get a shower, Dead Beat." Soma growled at me, as he finally let one of the medical staff near him and examine his wounds. Judging from the terribly shocked expression of said personnel, he wasn't in any condition to have continued their pointless struggle anyway.  
"Then meet at the old mans lab in a half hour."

* * *

"With that everyone is present." Dr. Sakaki spoke up just as I entered the room, once again dressed in the somewhat small clothes C lent me the first time. A short that was a bit too short for my tastes as most of my legs were revealed and an armless jacket, which barely covered my stomach. So in remedying that I had used once again a scarf to cover my navel, and used the mismatched gloves to hide the signs of the Oracle Cell corrosions expanse.

 **Yea... I need to get multiple pieces of my collection, as it seems I have a tendency on rupturing my belongings quite easily...**

 **I wonder how the hell Sakuya manages to keep that flimsy dress of hers in one piece...**

"Better have a good reason to call us on such short notice." Soma growled from one side of the door as I closed it, I checked the ones present in the room to find that C, Dr. Sakaki, Soma and the Director himself was present other than me. The God Eater gave a murderous glare to the pale girl, who simply waved a hello at me.  
"If not, I'm going to enjoy Charge Crushing your skull into smithereens."

"Soma." Johannes spoke up, turning a cold gaze at his son, as if reprimanding him with that alone. In return the dark skinned God Eater scoffed and stopped glaring at the pale girl. To continue doing with me as his target now.  
"However as my short tempered son did inquire, time isn't that loose on our hand Sea."

"Yes, yes. I know, but this is rather important, so bear with it." C snapped her fingers and one of the projection machines hummed to life with a buzz. The owner of said machine, named sometimes Stargazer narrowed his ever closed eyes, especially since the pale girl pointed a finger at him.  
"Let's hear it."

"Well, yes." The researcher cleared his throat as he and everyone else turned towards the projection, which displayed the oversized God Arc belonging to me.  
"In short, I don't know."

"Stargazer?" C's mouth even dropped a very slight amount, not expecting this answer.  
"What do you mean in short you don't know?"

"The long answer would be, I am unable to find a clear answer." The elder hummed to himself with satisfaction.  
"Not because I don't want to, but the answer is simply unattainable to my knowledge."

"Paylor." The Directors voice guided him back to ground level.  
"Explain it to us in detail."

"Gladly!" He reached for a remote and pressed a few buttons, the projection switched over to the image of Izanagi. Well, not the actual one, just the sketch still it made me feel really uncomfortable nevertheless.  
"As you know Izanagi had a run-in with your son, giving him some very grave wounds. Apparently she had made contact with Sierra too. But since she has no such recollection, it must have happened while she wasn't conscious."

"What does it have to do with us?" Soma growled and I was glad he asked that question, but then something occurred to me.

-If I really had contact with the... Izanagi. Why am I still here?- I pulled out my tablet and typed. It was rather helpful that everyone present understood english, it didn't cause much problems even if the conversation went in moonies.

"Apparently the number of different Bias Factor guided Oracle Cells inside your body acts as a sort of screen and stops the ones from the Izanagi from affecting you. However your God Arc isn't in the same situation and was bit by bit being reconstructed from the inside out."

-That was the abnormal signal registered after I've returned to active duty.- I noted the connection.

 **Well... at least they don't know that... Well, I'm the one responsible for that...**

"During the last mission where you two had subjugated the Borg Camlann, Sierra did you try to excert more strain on your weapon than before?" The researcher inquired and I've nodded in response.  
"Most probably that was the case and the Oracle Cells reacted to the sudden increase in power, however since the numerous Bias Factors messed up the very slight control you managed to build and this resulted." Once again, Dr. Sakaki flitted through the projections to show the struggling God Arc, still trying to chew through the needle or what was left of it. Turning back to the picture himself, he noted absently.  
"Still its a rather interesting phenomenon."

"And I want you to figure that out Stargazer, how did she manage to perform that." C spoke up, finally the conversation was on the track.  
"If Sierra could deploy her Predator in such style, that would make a great leap for God Eaters." She stepped forward, pointing at the projection.  
"I'm not talking about exactl this style of Predation, but something that has a bigger impact on each God Eater."

"Style of Predation?" The Director raised an eyebrow, getting interested in the topic as well.  
"However you should know that she is in a rather unique situation, how would you manage to reach that for regular God Eaters, hmm Sea?"

"If her case can be stabilized, then I'll think of the follow-up."


	40. Tyrant's Breath

Tyrant's Breath  
===========

"Aren't you forgetting something important, you greedy bastard?" Soma snarled poking a finger at me over his shoulder in irritation.  
"You're talking awfully big, while the subject of this conversation stands there not knowing how much of a hell you want to make her life."

 **Huhh?**

 **Is Soma taking my side?**

"Aww~ How cute." C teased the dark skinned God Eater, making me flinch. I wouldn't want to be near them if they started their reckless brawl again.  
"Albeit your completely wrong in this matter, as my Sierra was with us all along. Right?" She turns to me and I nod with my head, perplexed.  
"I've expected something like this, so I've given her a translator. Weren't you surprised that she piped in when Stargazer talked about Izanagis influence on her? Despite we've been conversing for the ease of Stargazer in japanese?"

"I guess so." Soma snarled in annoyance, then stepped closer to the pale girl and glared menacingly.  
"Still, she doesn't understand what you just suggested."

"Over protective much?" C snickered, which visibly enraged the target of her mirth.

 **Give it a freaking rest already!**

"Sea. Stop provoking my son." The Director said simply, but the air seemed to froze around us. Not caring for the change in the atmosphere, he turned towards me with a serious expression on his face.  
"Sierra." He addressed me the coldness in his voice lifting as he searched my expression for a few seconds. I don't have to tell that I was rather curious to what the Director has to say.  
"Did you really understand the weight of your situation?"

-Partially.- I admit, typing the answer on the tablet.  
-It has to do with my Chupacabra acting up and the influence of multiple Bias Factors in my body, right?-

"Get real, Dead Beat!" Soma scoffed at me from the side.  
"You aren't aware of what is going to happen to you." His lips curled up into a snarl.  
"They are going to make you their lab rat."

-So?- I blinked at the dark skinned male in surprise.  
-What does that matter to me?-

"You're an idiot." Said God Eater glared back, but his father cleared his throat.  
"Look." He sighed in defeat and irritation, a low growl escaping him along with that.  
"I can tell from experience, what your going to get into will probably scar you for the left of your life."

-Which is not that far away.- I pointed out and noticed a flicker in his gaze.  
-Look if it helps in the end for humanity to survive, I'm in.-

"Soma." The Director spoke up, his sons gaze darkening instantly.  
"You pioneered being a God Eater from your young age." The leader of the branch said, to which I've raised an eyebrow on just what could that mean.  
"However you are right, we need to give Sierra the chance of choice."

"You didn't give me any." The God Eater grumbled mostly to himself as he turned to me.  
"Make the worst choice of your life."

-How long can we survive?- I asked the question simply and noted that every ones gaze started to darken at the moment.  
-I didn't know in what a dangerous world I lived in while I was hospitalized.- I started my explanation on my process of thought.  
-To be honest, I was very overwhelmed when I became a God Eater. Well, an irregular one at that, but still one who is tasked with prolonging the inevitable as much as possible.- I took a deep breath and finished it.  
-Even a minute, if my life is worth extending our time, I'll do it.-

"Don't get your panties dirty, Moonboy." C sneered at him, to which he gritted his teeth.  
"I'll be looking over everything to ensure nothing goes wrong."

"That's what I'm irritated about." I heard him grumble once again.  
"FINE!" He declared and turned around heading for the door.  
"Your life, your choice." Soma said venomously.  
"Your choice of death."

"Soma." The Director stopped him as he opened the door with a single word. Head turning back slightly, to signal he is listening.  
"That wound of yours is very serious. Effective now you are to report at the Infirmary and until you are treated, missions are on hold." His son turning back in disbelief only stared.

 **Why do I get the feeling he isn't really caring for him as a relative, but more like a tool?**

"Yes." Soma gritted his teeth turning around.  
"Father." He said slowly as he left the room.

"Sea." The director turned to the snickering pale girl.  
"I can trust you with helping Paylor with this project?"

"You got it, Director Schicksal." C gave a thumbs up.  
"As usual my payment will be-."

"Ignoring the property damage you and my son caused." The sentence was finished by Johannes, much to the chagrin of the pale girl who flinched.  
"Also, stop irritating my son. Next time I'm going to charge you."

"B-but you can't do that!" She protested weakly, but was met with a silent and serious gaze.  
"Fine." She crossed arms grumbling.  
"I'm not going to make Grumpy into a Grinch, I will also help Stargazer finish the Predator Styles."

"Predator Styles? An interesting naming concept." Dr. Sakaki spoke up, who was silently watching the whole time.  
"Well. First we need to succeed, don't you think, Sea?"

"Good." The Director nodded, turning back to me finally.  
"You'll have to stay under medical care too for now Sierra. As you are aware your situation is currently unknown to us." Here his gaze wandered over to the pale girl.  
"Paylor, I'm leaving the matters in your capable hands."

"Yes, yes. Well then, why don't you lay down here and let me examine you quick." As the branch director left, the researcher turned to me and gestured to the very bed, where I had to lie down on the initial examination.  
"This will be no more than a mosquito bite."

"Don't worry." C tried to ease my jitter after seeing the needle in Dr. Sakakis hand.  
"I'm by your side."

* * *

"Stick to the plan already!" Soma shouted at me, but I was rather busy running for me life. The same as Kota who was scurrying at my side as fast as possible.  
"Stop and fight, damn it!"

 **Yeah well, you're not the one targeted by a freaking Tomahawk missile!**

"Watch out!" Kota grabbed my arm and pulled us down to the ground, which ended up with us tumbling for a few steps pathetically. Still it served its purpose, a painful one at that, yet still managed to get us under the incoming projectile.  
"You o-?" He asked as the near two meter long missile impacted not even a few dozen meters away with a deafening roar, the blast swallowing his words and sending us rolling on the floor as the shock-wave met us head on.  
"That was too close." He coughed weakly and tried to stand up along with me.  
"We're not prepared for this thing."

 **Took the words out of my mouth.**

 **okay, you would have if I could speak.**

My gaze turned towards our back, where a rather angry God Eater was bringing down his empowered Buster Blade on the exposed and defenseless interior of a large Aragami. The massive blade struck true, rending the armored carapace although it managed only to nick it, even with the destructive force of a fully powered Charge Crush behind it.

The two halves of the chest plate slid forward and unified once again, forming the slick mechanical demons face. Soma growled in irritation as he stepped back, to avoid the frontal threads of the Aragagmi slamming down and stared up at the large monstrosity.

Quadriga. That's what the people stuck to the large Aragami. A monster towering above us over 6 meters, with its lower bodies length over 10 and width of 5. A massive body covered on its chest with a metallic, diabolical design, the back covered by a shell much like a turtles. Back legs are very much like short, but extremely heavy armored stumps, while the front ones are twice as long caterpillars very much like to what belongs to tanks.

Where the head should have been a metallic skeletal upped body was fused onto the construct, the lower end of the arms extending into wide metallic constructs, fanned out like 5 meter long fingers. If I didn't know better that they were named as 'exhaust' and saw the thick smoke extending from these 'fingers' I would have called them palms easily.

On its back, there was an armored metallic disc, now twirling around signaling the activity the Aragami. To top all this off, on the lower bodies back on each side, attached by metallic supports were two pods. Which were opening in this very moment and revealing their content.

 **Ugh... more missiles!**

We started to move as from each compartment nearly a dozen of the arm length projectiles erupted upwards, while keeping our eyes on the ones that were soon going to rain down on us. As in Soma, Kota and me.

"This is why I've told you to stick to the plan!" The dark skinned God Eater grumbled, swatting away one of the missiles in anger as its warhead exploded ineffectively on his Evil One.  
"Disable the pods first!"

 **Was it me who enraged the beast by striking the front armor repeatedly with Charge Crush?**

"Sorry Soma!" Kota called, not being aware of the glare I shot said God Eater. Mostly because we were quite busy in evading the small explosive shower aimed in our direction.  
"I had to stop the covering fire, because the Quadriga started rampaging. It also threw off Sierra and nearly trampled her."

"That is why I said to bomb the threads first!" The dark skinned God Eater retreated as the large beast jumped backward, knowing that in a few moments the behemoth will pounce forward and he didn't want to end underneath its body.  
"You disable the threads and stop it from moving, Dead Beat then will break the pods and I will disable the Tomahawk launcher. What's so difficult in this plan?!"

"You didn't give me enough time to destroy the front tracks." Kota answered calmly, noticing me as I gritted my teeth and rushed forward. He took aim at the caterpillar track front legs again and let loose a short barrage of explosive shots.  
"Really Soma, we're a team now aren't we? Then works as one."

 **I didn't think this boy to be such a daring person, trying to lecture someone as Soma.**

"This is why I tend to work alone." The dark skinned God Eater grumbled, rushing at the Quadriga once more after the explosions stopped it in its tracks. Soma raised his God Arc in front of him and slammed it into the chest armor, it slid between the two halves into the much weaker interiors structure.  
"Then at least provide proper backup!"

"Right, right." Kota frowned, shifting his aim from the threads to the fuming exhaust of the monstrous tank. He released a salvo of non-explosives this time, pelting and cracking off parts from the metallic frame.  
"But with you in my line of fire, that's going to be kind of hard. Don't you think?"

 **These two don't get along too well...**

In the meantime I've gotten past Soma, who was now trying to force the chest compartment open by using his God Arc like a crowbar. I've used my momentum and jumped releasing the pent up energy in my God Arc. The boosters ignited and carried me upward with my jump, the empowered tip of my Charge Lance drilling into and through the pods on the left side of the body.

As the momentum died down, I've reached out with an arm and grabbed the broken piece of the pod, using the other I've jammed my God Arc into it to keep the energy still going and not letting it disperse. With a quick motion my leg was steadied and I jumped upwards again, ripping my Chupacabra from the wound and stabbing it down into the hard shell on the back.

It didn't do much damage, but gave me just enough time to set my foot on the back and jump up into safety. From there once again I ripped my weapon and twirled it in my hand once to grant it the maxim momentum and renew the motion fed energy on my God Arcs tip. Chupacabra shot out once more, crashing into the metallic component again, this time breaking part of the upper casing and rendering half of the left pod useless.

Leaving my God Arc embedded into it, I jumped up and grabbed onto the grip of my weapon, using my bodies weight as a leverage and twist the embedded weapon crudely in attempt to apply more destruction on the projectile releasing organ. It was a success as I practically landed head first on the ground when the beast stirred up and imbalanced me, although at the same time breaking the dangerous missile pod.

"Dead Weight!" Soma shouted, feeding another Charge Crush right into the body of the humongous Aragami, making it rear up again in retaliation, raising the God Eater clinging to the chest with it. I barely had enough time to roll away before the behemoths front tracks landed where I touched down moments ago.  
"Why can't you do your job and be like that Dead Beat over there!"

 **Could you stop insulting people for a single day?!**

"I understand that your cool, strong and a loner." Kota said, unflinching as he continued the stream of bullets passing barely over the head of a very angry God Eater, due to once again making the monster reel in pain.  
"But do you have to put your foot into your mouth every time you open it up?"

"That's IT!" The dark skinned God Eater shouted as another Charge Crush exploded outward from his God Arc and into the body of the Quadriga, shaking it tremendously this time, signaling that it struck a critical weak point.  
"I had enough of you." Powering up an even more massive attack, he roared not caring that the chest armor slid wide open and in front of him one of the three Tomahawk missiles started to come to life.  
"BOTH OF YOU AND THIS PISSANT BEAST!"

A gigantic explosion engulfed the Aragami and the similarly enraged God Eater, the flames engulfing the area in a wide circle and smoke covering a wide spot, hiding both our team mate and our target from our eyes. Kota readied his weapon, but this time he made sure to switch to a recovery bullet in advance should he need it and I've been scanning the billowing dark smoke for any sign of the two hidden by it.

Then with a rumbling one frontal track of the Quadriga split the smoke and slammed into the ground, followed by the other as it walked towards us. I noticed the open compartment on its chest, all three slots of the Tomahawk missiles empty and most of the weaker chest interior destroyed in the explosion that happened before hand. However there was no sight of Soma at all.

Kota screaming in anger let loose a shot aimed at the Aragami, it impacted into the front armor shaking the whole beast. But it was still taking steps towards us, slowly and shaking slightly, but not stopping to advance. Until it fell forward and to its side. Making us stare at it bewildered.

"Did... we just win?" The gunner questioned, but I've rushed forward and into the smoke covered area from where the Aragami came from.  
"Oh crap... SOMA!" He shouted and I saw from the corner of my eyes that even he started running behind me, despite a few moments ago dissing our at least severely wounded ally.

I could hear him breath, despite the eye and throat burning smog around me. And figuring that Soma was trying his best to breath THIS STUFF, and ineffectively that didn't mean nothing good at all. When I've got to him, I saw his clothes were torn to shreds on the front end of his upper body, but everywhere else was rather ragged also.

Soma was leaning forward, grabbing the handle of Evil One with both arms and used it as a crutch staying standing. There was a nasty wound on his legs, blood trickling from it into a small pool at his feet. I could hear Kota struggling to see something and to get to breath in the rising smoke with very little effort. So I've grabbed the wounded God Eater and dragged him after myself.

His feet barely could support his own strength even with my own added, despite that I managed to pull him out of the place in a few minutes. The gunner was already ready when he saw us and he was holding a pill in his hand, when I stumbled out of the smoke rather exhausted myself, the redhead rushed over and slammed the Recovery Pill into my hand and reached for the arm of Soma.

 **Link Aid?!**

My eyes went wide as their two Control Armlets made a connection, Kota's started to vibrate and in a few seconds Somas joined in slowly, but increasing in frequency. Once they reached the same wavelength, Kota suddenly winced and grasped at his arm in pain, screaming up in agony. I stared at him and then saw that his body had wound all over, bleeding from numerous ones.

He fell over, unable to stand on his own and the weight of Soma coupled with my exhaustion made me follow, as it pulled me down. With both God Eaters now disabled with their injuries and me pinned down rather nicely for the moment it didn't look any good for us.

"Stupid Dead Weight." The dark skinned God Eater grumbled to himself, propping himself up and rolling off from me. He then sat up panting. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the now unconscious God Eaters state, it took me a few seconds to understand just what happened.  
"Why the hell are you using a Giving Upgrade part?!" He shouted in frustration, then noticed the restorative item in my hand.  
"Give me that!" He grabbed for it and quickly consumed it.

 **What just happened?!**

"I seriously hate you two." He grumbled and reached for the right arm of the gunner, pulling it closer to him and performing another Link Aid.

 **WHAT IS GOING ON?!**

"Give him another." Soma ordered, as the wounds on the boy lessened visibly, but at the same time probably increased on himself.  
"HURRY UP ALREADY!"

I heard the thundering command and quickly reached into my pocket, pulling two Recovery Pill IIs out. I've thrown one towards the grumbling God Eater and knelt down at the side of the unconscious Kota. I realized this way he can't swallow it, so I quickly put it away and pulled out a different consumable. With a crunch, the small pill in my hand shattered and I've placed it on the chest of the gunner.

A second later a green orb materialized on him, burning with a green pulse of Oracle Cells, then it sank down into his body and distribute the healing essence. Not even a second later the boy started coughing up dark smoke and some blood, but he was now awake.

"Hibari, send a chopper..." Soma grumbled activating his communicator.  
"Make sure they have someone with medical knowledge on board."

-Did something happen to Sierra?- The Operator questioned, voice worried a bit.

"Its for the Dead Weight." He didn't add the part that it was also for him too.  
"Make it quick if you can."

-Right, be there ASAP.- She cut the line.

"Oy, retard!" Grunting and undeniably in pain, Soma stood up and used his God Arc once again to keep standing by leaning on it.  
"Why the hell do you have a freaking Giving module equipped?!"

"Because I'm supposed to be your support?" Kota answered weakly, coughing after the exertion.

"You could have died!" I heard him grumble and my expression went surprised, big time actually. Soma seemed to notice this and started to curse under his breath.  
"That would have given me just more trouble to deal with." He said it almost defensively.  
"Especially since you two are nothing more than a Dead Weight and a Dead Beat."

 **Did Lindow's death affect him this much?**

"If you have time to stare, then keep an eye on our surroundings, Dead Beat!" I heard the warning, so I've quickly gotten to my feet now that I have some time to recover my stamina.  
"You're on watch until the chopper arrives." Soma said, closing his eyes.  
"Better do your job properly."


	41. Monkey Guts

Monkey Guts  
=========

My gaze wandered over the fallen gunner, his bleeding stopped, but his clothes were now smeared with the slowly drying blood. Soma on the other hand bloody, battered, yet not giving in to the fatigue stood his ground glaring at me.

"Keep your eyes open, Dead Beat." The God Eater warned me and I turned away, grimacing.  
"Better watch out for the Dead Weight."

 **Just how did I get into such mess?!**

 **Ah yea... It started this morning.**

* * *

"You're getting better." Kota cheered for me, albeit he trashed me just a few seconds ago, where as I wasn't able to lift a single finger against him, despite it was way too obvious he wasn't even trying.  
"Didn't think you're a gamer."

A few days ago after one of his failed attempts to cheer me up, he brought a pair of handheld game systems. There were a variety of games on them, some to be played alone, others we could play together albeit... in those cases I was just dragging him down. Then the final variety was that was versus each other and well... Guess the results.

 **If he were this strong being a God Eater and not just playing games, he wouldn't be called Dead Weight at all...**

-I'm not and you know that.- I typed away on the tablet and waited as it translated the message. Apparently C had done something with it, because now I could hear that it was working as intended with the translation and even longer sentences didn't mess up the results.  
-You've been here in the last few days and practically forcing me to play with you.-

"Hey." The redhead protested with a grin.  
"Weren't you the one who said its so boring that you would do anything to make it stop?"

-That Bugarally of yours was just not my thing.- I grimaced, then remembered something.  
-By the way, how many episodes did you watch so far?-

"Hmm. Around a few hundred I guess, I'm not really following the episode numbers right now. I do know that I'm in the middle of the tenth season." After a short while he spoke up, making me raise my brows.  
"There are over a few thousands episodes out there, albeit I'm currently broke so they have to wait as I can't afford them."

-What do you mean?- I blinked at him in curiosity.

"There is a regular schedule on which the series is released, an episode each weak and a two week break period after a season is complete." He started to explain, which was rewarded by another raised eyebrow.  
"Because its so good, I'm paying Fc in order to get the episodes early, but I have to keep the content to myself. Not to spoil it for the others and to ruin their expectations and fun."

-So your wasting your credits on a show that you could just watch as time passes?-

"I'm sending a large portion of my wage to my family." The boy corrected me sternly.  
"Plus do you know how long it would take until they air the entire series?!" His voice raised in volume and excitement as he made his point.  
"I can't wait that long, especially not when I'm so far into the tenth season. It would take years until the broadcast manages to catch up to this point."

-Sorry, I just thought it would be a waste of resources.-

"It's okay." Kota nodded, then held up the hand-held console.  
"Another round?"

With a grimace I reached for the one he lent me earlier and turned it back on, ready to get another trashing when the door of the infirmary opened up and Tsubaki walked in, spotting the devices in our hands and apparently overheard at least the final sentence of our conversation.

"Another round of what exactly?" She asked sternly, her piercing gaze drilling into use fiercely.  
"I'm waiting for an answer."

"Combat strategies!" Kota hastily answered, not daring to look up and trying to hide the console in his hands with post-haste, taking the other from me too in the blink of an eye.  
"We've been discussing that, right Sierra?" He turned to me nervously, eyes pleading to keep up the act.

"Is that right, Sierra?" The Instructor eyed me with a piercing gaze, to which I've nodded very slowly.  
"Is that so..." Tsubaki then turned to the shaken boy, who tried his best not to look shaken.  
"And here I was that you were incapable of learning, well at least according to Dr. Sakaki."

"I'm... doing my very best to improve." Kota laughed nervously, trying to play along.

"Then its settled." The Instructor nodded in agreement, turning back to the surprised boy who wasn't aware of what is to be coming.  
"Kota. You'll be making a 10 page report on the strategies you two had been discussing in the last 5 days, detailing their strengths and possible weaknesses, along with how to mitigate them as much as possible." I watched the boy pale in fright upon hearing the request, and I started fearing the worst also.  
"You too Sierra. You have a day to complete the report." I joined the pale boy in skin color too, knowing that we can't possibly fulfill this order and... that is going to come with severe repercussions.  
"But for now come with me, Dr. Sakaki wants to see you."

 **We're so screwed...**

I followed the Instructed rather crestfallen, down the elevator, into the lobby, then the God Arc storage area where Licca joined us without a word. The three of us walked over to the elevator heading for the deeper levels and we've ended in the training area, where the elder researcher was waiting for us along with the case of my God Arc in the center of the room.

"Ah you're here. All of you, good." He nodded and turned to the mechanic girl.  
"Well then Licca, would you like to start?"

"I don't mind." Licca said and took the tablet from the doctor.  
"Sierra, let me run a last diagnostic on your God Arc, then you're ready to go."

 **Go for what?**

-Okay?- I typed the answer to which the sole man of the room chuckled.  
-Professor, what is going on?-

"Your God Arc, Chupacabra has finalized its transformation and activated itself once more." Tsubaki said, crossing her arms under her bust and looking rather stern.  
"This session here will serve to familiarize with your Charge Lance and to understand the finer details of your God Arc."

-Charge... Lance?- I parroted via writing and turned to my weapon. It looked still the same to me. The over 2 meter long lance tip, an over 1 meter long grip and the attached Control Armlet. Not even the Oracle Cell discoloration shifted, it looked still the same pitch black matter, with the white cells on the tip and near the Control Armlet.  
-Also what finer details?-

"Everything looks normal." Licca said and I've turned to the case as it opened up with a hiss, when the pneumatic plates slid away.  
"Try wielding it."

 **Try?**

 **I don't like the sound of that.**

"There is nothing to be concerned of Sierra." Dr. Sakaki spoke up, his eyes also glued to his own tablet reading the data that was being collected from my weapon as we spoke.  
"Me and Licca will be monitoring both your condition and your God Arcs. There is nothing to be afraid of."

-I guess.- I gave the tablet to the Instructor and stepped closer to Chupacabra. I stood in front of it a single step and reached out slowly. Before managing to grab it, my left arm started to pulsate very slowly and as I made contact with the grip, a jolt run through my entire body, emanating from my left arm.

"Success." The doctor answered and looked over to the mechanic, who nodded in response.  
"Now, I would like to perform a mock battle versus a stationary target."

 **Uhm, sure.**

I nodded and lifted my weapon as our surroundings changed. In front of me an Ogretail appeared, albeit standing still and not moving. My gaze shifted to the weapon in my hands, but it didn't feel any different than before. No, that's not right, well sort of. As Chupacabra didn't feel any different, more like I did. Better than ever actually.

"Hmm." The scientist hummed to himself, giving the readouts a second check.  
"Good, you can start."

My left arm throbbed slightly, although I couldn't quite understand the reason for it. With weapon raised to strike, my arms shot forward and impaled the simulated enemy. There was another throbbing sensation and this time it came from Chupacabra as well. My head turned towards the doctor, who was still focused on the read-outs.

"Interesting." He murmued to himself, not looking up from the tablet as he called to me.  
"Sierra, can you do that one more time?"

With a nod, I pulled back my weapon and took a stance again. The throbbing was still present and almost continuous, almost like it was being slowly amplified. It occurred to me that it was starting to strengthen, giving me a distinct feeling like when I witnessed a certain Oracle powered move capable of enormous destruction, a Charge Crush.

"Well, well..." The scientist turned to the mechanic, who was wordlessly watching the readouts of the God Arc.  
"It seems you were right, Licca."

"Sierra." The silver haired girl spoke to me as I envisioned the similar feeling that I got from Soma when he was empowering his serrated blade.  
"You can feel it, right? The flow of the Oracle Cells through your God Arc?" I nodded to the question positively.  
"Can you control it?"

 **Control it?**

 **Never thought of such a thing, but let me give it a try.**

I furrowed my brow, then closed my eyes and focused. In my mind, I could envision the form of Chupacabra, but there was also the throbbing feel, almost like a sort of heartbeat. Then imagining it become faster, increasing in speed incrementally. In turn, the throbbing started to increase just as I envisioned both in my left arm and then in my weapon.

"It's working." Licca said as the flow of power increased in my God Arc.  
"Don't let your focus drop now, if you find unable to control it, just lower the output and we'll analyze the data afterwards."

With my eyes still closed, I nodded in understanding and focused once again to envision the increase in the pulse. However after a short time I noticed that I am unable to inflate it further, unlike the feeling the most destructive move that can be unleashed by a God Arc.

 **So this is the maximum power I can gather into Chupacabra.**

Opening my eyes, I saw something that surprised me. The front half of my lance was split in the middle and had slid open and to the sides, from the middle a miniature replica of a Borg Camlanns needle was now poking out, well if you can call a one and half meter long sharpened blade tip miniature...

Basically, this transformation of my God Arc enlarged my weapon in both size and length. With the added needle now it sported a length of two and half meters and the width of the empowered tip reached easily a half. Not only that, but around the entire weapon purple and black mass of energy spiraled, very much like how it built around a Buster Blades empowered attack, the Charge Crush.

 **This is new...**

"Very good. It seems you can unleash the Charge Drive." Licca started to explain it to me.  
"With your God Arc absorbing the piece of the Borgs tail, it seems to evolved further once more granting you an ability similar to the Charge Spears empowered move, the Charge Glide."

 **I see, so what does it do?**

"Brace yourself and hold onto your God Arc firmly, aim for your target and let the concentration go." The mechanic explained and I raised an eyebrow, since just before this she warned me not to release the energy instantly.  
"By releasing the stored up energy you can unleash the Charge Drive in a single move, just be careful since it will be unleashed in a single move that you don't let go of your weapon."

 **I see...**

 **Here goes nothing then.**

I primed my sight and weapon at the motionless Ogretail in front of me, gripped the handle of my weapon and let my concentration go. In that instance the spiraling energy concentrated around the tip of my God Arc and I felt my body being pulled after my weapon as it catapulted forward with an explosive speed.

My weapon collided with the simulated Aragami and obliterated it in one strike, the Oracle powered attack easily destroying the skull of the Ogretail where it connected and part of tail, as I was pulled after it in a slipstream of energy. When the momentum finally died down, I turned around and saw the form of the simulated target collapse, the majority of its head missing.

 **No... way...**

"I'd call that a success." Licca cheered to me and I shakily nodded, trying not to imagine what would have happened if I accidentally let go.  
"The Charge Drive is more powerful compared to the regular Charge Glide, however it also requires more concentration on your part." The silver haired mechanic started to explain the working of the move.  
"While the Charge Spears offer enhanced agility, your Charge Lance makes up in that regard with sheer power. But there is a similarity between the Charge moves of the weapons. Just like a Spear, your Lance also retains a part of the energy after unleashing the empowered moves."

 **That's nice, right?**

"Your Lance will gradually lose its power after the Charge Drive, when the stored up energy reaches zero, your God Arc will transform back to its initial form." She continued the explanation and I made sure to watch and understand it.  
"The Spears can restore this by unleashing attacks in quick succession and this is where the difference comes in. Your Lance can restore the empowered state by being in motion, in return it will continuously drain your stamina until you end it."

 **I see, so its a high risk, high gain move.**

"Are you done with the tutorial?" Somas rather annoyed voice came from the back, so I've turned to him and noticed his grim expression.  
"Then let's move."

 **Another unexpected mission I guess.**

"Soma?" The Instructor inquired from the God Eater, who turned to the mature woman.  
"You've just been discharged from the infirmary."

"And not a second too late." He growled in response, walking towards me with an irritated expression.  
"Come Dead Beat, we've got to stop a Quadriga."

"Ooh?" Dr. Sakaki let out a humm.  
"What's such an Aragami doing on the Far East?"

"Don't know, don't care." The dark skinned God Eater grabbed my free hand and started pulling me after himself.  
"Going to take the Dead Beat and Dead Weight with me."

"Then we'll continue when you get back." Tsubaki said acknowledging the sortie for the mission.

 **Yay?!**

* * *

"I said, how the hell can you fall asleep standing?!" The irritated growl of Soma came from my side as he poked me in the side of my head with his index finger.  
"Is this how you fulfill your responsibility?"

I turned towards the fuming male and blinked at him. Couldn't he see that I was recalling memories?

 **... Nevermind, don't answer that for me...**

"At least your God Arc got fixed, even if your the same."

 **What's that supposed to mean?!**

"The chopper is going to be here in a minute or less, get the Dead Weight to his feet and help him aboard." Soma called and I've complied albeit grudgingly.

 **... I hate this guy.**

* * *

We returned to the lobby to see Alisa loitering around with her head hanging low. Soma as usual left us grumbling, while Kota stayed, with his various wounds being bandaged on the helicopter on the way back. The russian girl strolled to us, not daring to look into our eyes.

"As of today, I'll be returning to the unit." Alisa said to us, her voice low and uncertain.  
"Once again, I look forward to working with you."

"When are you resuming actual combat?" Kota asked, seeing how fidgety the girl was, in an attempt to steer the direction of the conversation onto a different course.

"That..." She sighed, fingers tightening on her hands into a fist.  
"That hasn't been decided yet..."

"I see..." The gunners voice trailed off and I could see on his face that he was trying to think up something to cheer her up, when the elevator bust open and a couple of God Eaters strolled out, not anyone that I recognized though.

"Hey, did you hear?" A male asked from the other one by his side as they walked towards the counter to check on a mission.  
"The New-Type... she's finally been reinstated!"

"Yeah." The other scoffed, his voice seething with anger.  
"The little wretch who trapped Lindow with a new type of Vajra and left him for dead!" The guy sneered.  
"By the way, after all the air she put on, can't even go into combat anymore, I hear."

"Geez." The other laughed, spotting that the target of their conversation was hearing all of this.  
"So she was all bark and no bite!"

"Why..." The russian girls voice chocked.  
"Why don't you laugh, too?" Her voice wavered on the brink of crying, fingers twisting her unkempt hair nervously.  
"Go ahead..."

"We're not going to laugh at you." Kota said, glaring daggers at the two jerks registering themselves on a mission.  
"Hey, uhm..." He quickly turned away from the sneering duo and back to the girl.  
"Never mind that." Then the gunner turned to me with a question in his eyes and back to Alisa.  
"You know about that newer Vajra that attacked Lindow?"

 **Oi!**

The russian girl gasped and raised her head now, as Kota leaned forward and started to gesture wildly as he continued.

"Seems like the European Branch was able to spot it too..." The gunner started heatedly, his arms almost flailing in attempt to draw the attention to himself.  
"Since we've been encountering more and more of these evolving Aragami lately, I've been thinking it may be a sign of something to come. You know?" But the girl just stared at him in shock and confusion.

 **Great going Casanova...**

"Sorry." Kota promptly turned towards me in a whisper, when he understood the grave he just dug for himself. Putting his hands in front of him together in a praying method and decided to bail.  
"Take it from here." He whispered before practically charging at the annoying duo to give them a piece of his mind.

"I..." Alisa was still contemplating something as I watched the redhead starting to argue with the two obnoxious God Eaters.  
"I have a favor to ask of you..." The russian girl spoke to me and I've turned to her with a question on my face.  
"Um... uh... Could you..." Her voice trailed off numerous times, like she was uncertain on what to say.  
"Could you please teach me the proper way to fight?" The New-Types question surprised me even more, as in turning towards me for such a request.  
"I want to protect someone dear to me... This time, of my own free will!"

 **Someone?**

I stepped forth and put my right hand on her shoulder, then nodded in agreement. Immediately her face seemed to be instantly relieved. That is when I've noticed Tsubaki walking in the door and handing my tablet to me.

"Is there something the matter?" She questioned us and I've stepped forward, gulping with what I wanted to confess.  
"Yes, Sierra?"

-I... can't do that report you requested from me and Kota.- I started, the eyes of the Instructor not even flinching, yet still inclining to me for continuing.  
-Kota was trying to help me pass time and...-

"I know." She said easily and I blinked in surprise.  
"However, instead of simply revealing the truth he made up such an inconvenient lie for himself. So I've decided to punish him for that and you too, Sierra. Since you made the wrong choice in siding with him." Tsubaki's gaze narrowed, focusing on Alisa who was rather nervously standing at my back.  
"What do we have here?"

"I... asked Sierra to coach me." The russian girl started nervously.  
"Is... that a problem?"

"Why haven't you turned to me in that regard? After all, I'm your Instructor." The mature woman eyed both of us.  
"I'm curious for why have you chosen Sierra."

"I... She's..." The New-Types voice trailed off, not knowing how or what to say.

-I can understand her the best.- My answer was voiced by the tablet in my hand and they both turned towards me.  
-Sure, I'm not someone trained like you Major Tsubaki. But I can't refuse such a request, can I?-

"That's a lot of responsibility, do you understand the situation?" She requested from me and I've slowly nodded.  
"Not to mention you are to report to the training grounds and resume to get acquainted with your God Arc."

-I know, but I'm not going to step back from this.- I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
-Even if this choice is to be a failure, I have nothing to lose now do I?-

"If you need my help, come and see me. But for now report in the training grounds." The Instructor walked away, leaving me with Alisa, who was eyeing me cautiously.

"Can I come with you?" She inquired, to which I've simply nodded and started to walk towards the exit and took my God Arc from the case.

"Resuming from where we left off?" Licca walked to me, sipping a can of... something slowly.  
"You want some?" She asked as my gaze fell on the label of the product. Iced Curry.

-No thanks.- I typed an answer as Alisa took up her own God Arc.  
-She can come, right?-

"Yea, I wanted to run a few checks on her God Arc also, this will be a good time." The mechanic quickly drained her can and proceeded to throw it in a nearby trash basket.  
"Let me call down Dr. Sakaki, then we can resume the training. Meet us down there, okay?"

Alisa nodded wordlessly and we both started towards the elevator. Once we were inside, I pressed the button for the lower floors. It was a good thing that this was a very wide one, as with two God Eaters inside it was a bit cramped, partially because my own weapon dwarfed the size of the russian girls. Which was not a small one either, easily being larger than herself.

"Do you think I..." Alisa started inside the elevator once we reached the bottom and the door opened up.  
"Can I stand along side you again?"

-Drop this.- I wrote and she stared at me in disbelief.  
-This isn't you. Where is the haughty russian girl that we know?- Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at me.  
-The one that proved her strength? Where is she?-

"She doesn't exist." Alisa mouthed almost silently.  
"Never did."

-Really?- I turned towards her with eyebrows raised.  
-So where were you, when a certain russian New-Type single-handedly decimated a Chi-You on her first mission?-

"I..." She shook her head vehemently.  
"What are you doing?! Didn't you promise me that you'll help?"

-You don't understand it do you?- I've eyed her and smiled faintly as the realization of her own situation still didn't dawn.  
-For me to help you, You'll have to help yourself first.-

"That doesn't make any sense!" Alisa cried in outburst, her eyes wild and unfocused.  
"I... I thought, that you can understand."

-I can.- I assured, but she just stared in disbelief.  
-And you know that I do understand you. You've seen inside me haven't you?-

"I... know..." The russian girls voice trailed off.  
"Izanagi." She said and this time I was shocked.  
"That... you..."

-Yeah about that.- I scratched the back of my head and watched as from the elevator Tsubaki, Licca and Dr. Sakaki walked out.  
-We'll continue this later, ok?-

"Alisa, good. You're here too." Our Instructor called and we both turned towards her, then I saw that there was a rather pale looking red-head trailing behind. Which I guess means that Tsubaki confronted him with the truth.  
"Leave your God Arc for inspection." The mechanic stepped forwards and placed two portable God Arc cases on the ground. Each one of them opened up and both Alisa and I rested our weapons in their proper places  
"Go and lecture Kota on combat strategies and how to properly customize the Oracle Bullets."

"But I-." The russian girl started weakly, yet was interrupted by a stern gaze.

"You are in possession of advanced combat strategies and to my knowledge, you did help him to somewhat better understand handling his God Arc."

"That... was because he was nosy... and kept going on my nerves... I had to shut him up somehow." The New-Type was eyeing the floor very thoroughly and playing nervously with the ends of her hair.  
"Even then... it wasn't much..."

"However you had succeeded where other failed." Tsubaki pointed out and to that Alisa did raise her head and looked at the Instructor.  
"As you know, young Kota has a tendency to fall asleep whenever he is about to be lectured." To this the boy behind her flinched very visibly, yet didn't dare to protest.  
"I would like you to lecture him, because if he continues this way. He will be a liability of the 1st Unit, therefore making sure he can fulfill his duty at 100% is my job."

"I... can't." The New-Type refused, shaking her head.  
"It's just... I..."

"Come on Alisa." The gunner spoke up, stepping forward and trying to cheer her up.  
"While... this kind of pains me to say, but you're more than twice the God Eater than I am. Even if I just take the part where you only use your God Arcs gun form..." Kota laughed nervously at this, then bowed before the girl deeply.  
"Please. Teach me how to properly handle my Mousy Blow." Then he added whispering, making sure that no one else will hear except the russian girl. Plus me with my enhanced hearing that is.  
"Save me from Major Tsubaki, please... If you don't help me out here, I'll be doomed."

"I... will try." The surprised Alisa said finally, which made the red-head gunner visibly lighten up.  
"But... I doubt it will be of any help."

"Well then let's go!" Kota grabbed her hand and pulled the somewhat protesting and entirely surprised girl behind him towards the elevator.  
"You just wait! I'll return being more awesome than I'm right now!" With that cheerful shout, the door closed behind them and I blinked in surprise.

 **Poor girl...**

"This is what you would call, two flies with one strike?" Dr. Sakaki turned towards the Instructor, who was still eyeing the double shutter of the elevator.  
"Not that it matters, but let us resume, shall we?" The elder researcher turned towards me and to the God Arc in my hand.  
"Were there any problems on the mission?"

-No. At least not that I am aware of. I even managed to test the Charge Drive in live combat successfully.-

"Licca, any signs of malfunction?" Tsubaki questioned, to which the silver haired girl shook her head.  
"Professor, are their readings in order?"

"Alisa's readings are below their normal values, however that related to her mental issues I believe. On the other hand, Sierra's are higher than ever recorded, although still within acceptable parameters."

-Is that a good thing?- I questioned, to which Licca gestured for me to come closer.

"You weren't quite cleared up on how a God Arc works as most God Eaters are, this time we will have to address that issue for you to better understand your standings compared to the regulars." She started, to which I've nodded. I really lacked most of the 'common knowledge' regarding to both God Eaters and God Arcs.  
"What do you know of God Arcs?"

-They are artificial Aragami and unless you are a match to wield it, you can't activate it or be in danger of being possibly infected or outright devoured by the weapon.-

"That is correct, do you know how God Eaters are chosen?" The mechanic asked, to which I've shaken my head.  
"Fenrir has a list, which is continuously scanned for matches with the currently developed Bias Factors. Once such a match is found, the person is then recruited to the nearest Branch until their God Arc is developed."

-Oh, I heard this from Hibari.- I recalled the outburst of the Operator from an earlier mission.  
-She said that she is a match, but they couldn't manufacture a weapon for her. Or something like that.-

"As you know Sierra." Dr. Sakaki spoke up.  
"The Aragami are continuously evolving, growing stronger and more resilient. To oppose them, God Eaters have to get stronger just like them. In this lies a simple problem."

-Humans can't just grow stronger, without any repercussions or whatsoever.-

"Exactly! In the case of Hibari, she had been a match for over two years, despite that we couldn't craft a suitable God Arc for her. Not to mention as time progresses, her synchronization ratio with the matching Bias Factor will keep dwindling, eventually she won't be able to fulfill that criteria."

-Synchronization ratio? What's that?- That was a new term for me.

"Well, yes... Hmm." The scientist stopped for a moment and though it through what to say.  
"A God Arc and its God Eater are a pair, relying on each other to function properly. To ensure that everything is working perfectly, the synchronization ratio is being constantly monitored."

-So, if that means if it starts dropping then its a problem?-

"Not exactly." Licca piped in.  
"There is a limit under we don't allow a God Eater to wield their weapon, or they risk losing control over it. That is not something we can allow. Similarly there is also an upper limit where using it is prohibited." She showed me a graph, which was perfectly in order, most of the readings were either 99,8% or 100,3% and between.  
"Anything below 70% and above 125% is not recommended to use. Below 50% and above 135% is forbidden to activate the God Arc."

-How can it be higher than 100%? I mean, that's weird isn't it?- I asked pointing at the values.  
-I mean I've heard that humans can operate on over 100% of their capacity for a short time, but this is still weird.-

"Just as you said, humans can exert more than their full power, which applies to God Eaters too. However if the power generated by the user is higher than the weapon can stand, there is a possibility of the weapon malfunctioning or even being destroyed outright."

-Is that even possible?!- My eyes widen upon hearing that, especially when you imagine that such a thing can happen and in the thick of a life and death struggle versus Aragami.  
-Ah no... if I think about it, it must have happened for these values to be set as limitations.-

"That's true. It... did indeed happen before such precautions had been taken." Dr. Sakaki said, then walked over and pointed at the tablet displaying information.  
"You are exempt from this actually, as you have an almost perfect synchronization with your God Arc constantly."

-That's good to know.-

"Which is more than curious don't you think?" The researcher turned to me with a slight smile and I raised an eyebrow.  
"Your body is producing uncontrollably Oracle Cells, eroding it slowly from withing, yet here you are and your God Arc without any form or possibility of being controlled is constantly able to match the Bias of your body." He stopped for a moment, thinking.  
"Haven't you thought about such a thing?"

-I wasn't quite aware of such a situation, but hearing it is rather fishy.- My eyes turned towards the researcher.  
-Is there any explanation for this?-

"Sea has a hand in this." Tsubaki spoke up, and I turned to her in surprise. The Instructor then turned around as she received a report on her communicator and spoke into it hastily.  
"Or at least that is what Dr. Sakaki and Licca managed to conclude based on their acquired data."

-C?- I repeated in stupor, watching the mature woman leave the area.  
-What does that mean?-

"She saved your life in short." The silver haired mechanic spoke and I turned to her curtly.  
"Without her somehow limiting the flow of the Oracle Cells in your body, your God Arc wouldn't have been able to keep up with the ever increasing flow or Oracles and would have run amok for sure."

"The card you've given to me for study, it gave of similar readings that was collected from your God Arc and from you Sierra. I'm willing to bet that she had foreseen such an occurrence and did the preemptive step from stopping your God Arc from going out of control." Dr. Sakaki explained it and I just stared ahead in a daze.  
"You did say, when you gave one of the cards to you it melted into your skin on your left hand didn't it?"

-Yes, that's right.- I pulled the white glove off my hand and showed them the stark pale skin underneath, it crawled up to a third of my lower arm, but still it was there and concealed by the long sleeved glove, that I put back on hastily.  
-So that's what she meant by owing me...-

"Back to the explanation of God Arcs then, shall we?" The researcher said and showed me his tablet, it consisted of a diagram and from the readings of it, it was a linear increasing curve with three points where it spiked considerably.  
"What do you think this is, Sierra?"

-Something that is related to me, I guess.-

"Before I explain what this means, I'll have to delve a bit more into the relation between God Arc and God Eater." Dr. Sakaki said, pushing up his glasses on his ever closed eyes.  
"In order to contain the chance of either the weapon or the user from losing control we developed a system that allows for partial and/or periodic upgrades of the weapons. This way the user will not suffer from a back draw of either having to use a piece of equipment that is either weaker or stronger than they are."

-Upgrades?- I raised another eyebrow.  
-God Arcs can be upgraded?-

"Yes and its the job of the mechanics such as myself to oversee that." Licca cleared that up as I turned towards her.  
"This is why I have to constantly check the equipment of every God Eater when they return from their current mission. To make sure that everything is within the allowed parameters or if there is the chance to upgrade the weapon for a better fit for their user."

-Wow, that sounds cool.-

"At the same time, my responsibility is to check the God Eaters for their Bias Factor and the compatibility with their God Arcs.- The researcher explained.  
"Usually I'm the one that notifies both the user and the mechanics that an upgrade is allowed for their weaponry."

-So what does have to do with me?-

"God Eaters are growing stronger as time pass, their body will acquaint with the Bias Factor and the Oracle Cell inflow from their God Arcs. There are certain thresholds where we usually allow upgrades to be made, because the upgraded weapon will have a larger toll on the body of the user."

-Let me guess, the jumps on the diagram signal where my God Arc was upgraded?-

"Not quite, those events correspond to the cases where your God Arc forcefully expanded its influence on your body and made it expand the affinity with the Bias Factor inside of you." Licca sighed, pointing at the first jump.  
"This was when you fought the Cocoon Tail. Then was the fight with the mutated Chi-You where you almost died. And this last one if from where you met the Izanagi." Her fingers trailed over the lines stopping on each of the spikes.  
"At each occasion you had been in a perilous situation."

-Thats... Cannot be right... Right?-

"As you know, a God Arc is nothing else than an artificial Aragami, however your weapon doesn't have a controlling unit, as it lacks the core. Because of this, it is much more like a miraculously bundled mass of Oracle Cells that are held together by something we don't know." The researcher said and I've raised an eyebrow to that statement.  
"Because of this and the fact that your weapon is basically another version of you... Well..." He hummed solemnly.  
"We have no real idea why or how does it do it. But it is certain, that your instinct to survival triggers your weapons transformations, which in turn reacts to your body and strengthens it."

-Ehh... Okay.- I wrote, but didn't quite know what to say for such a situation.

"Well, to round back to what we tried to explain. God Eaters are divided into Ranks, the higher the standings of someone, the more equipment they can get issued with and the more their weapons can be upgraded or customized." Licca took over the explanation and showed me another set of data.  
"Currently both you and your God Arc are almost the equivalent of a Rank 3 standing."

-Almost? What do you mean by that?- Despite that a ton of info was just shared with me, I felt like knowing more.

"Chupacabra actually holds enough Oracle Cells to develop on its own up to Rank 5, however your body wouldn't be capable of handling such a burden, especially since you just recently went through a dangerous 'upgrade' yourself." The mechanic explained and showed another reading and this time I pointed at the picture in inquiry.  
"This? Well, your God Arc devoured a number of cores already, which means it stored their energy for itself on later use. Normal God Arcs can store up to a certain amount of cores, but they get extracted from them when they return to the Armory."

-Which is not the case in my weapons, I presume.-

"No, which is rather intriguing." Dr. Sakaki chose to continue.  
"Not to mention your God Arc seemed to take the Control and Upgrade units and infused them into itself."

-Uhh... what?-

"The Control unit seems to have melded into the Predator Style, while the Upgrade Units fused into your God Arc itself, granting you part of their effect. Furthermore, it is once again possible to outfit your weapon with newer Control and Upgrade parts." Licca chose the explanation and showed me a number of screens, detailing the changes of my weapon.  
"If you would like, I can give you a chance to browse them and take those which you want to install into your God Arc."

-You want me to fill those slots, so when my God Arc decides to evolve again, it would take those into itself too?-

"Exactly!" Dr. Sakaki spoke enthusiastically.  
"What will happen the next time such a phenomenon repeats? Will the old ones be discarded? Or the new ones will join them by their side? Do you understand the position you are in Sierra?"

-No...- I admitted.  
-But from this I can guess this is something major, right?-

"If we can manage to understand what process led your God Arc to evolve like this." Licca joined in, apparently excited just as much.  
"We could turn the tide on the Aragami.

"Now then Sierra, let's try to unleash that Predator Style of yours, shall we?" The researcher said and I shuddered for a moment, upon hearing that term.

-Yeah... So what do I have to do for that?-


	42. Flame Shield

Flame Shield  
=========

A few days had passed, but no matter what I've tried it was impossible to activate my God Arc and bring out the Predator Style within it. Dr. Sakaki theorized that it must have some sort of condition for that, but we couldn't achieve it while training, which meant that I should try that on a live mission.

That is when a rather nervous russian girl approached me and asked for permission to accompany her. A tiny problem was that the current 1st Unit was rather... in a bad shape with only two members being able to sortie, me and Alisa. So I had to get that over with our Instructor first.

"So..." Alisa turned to me as I neared her, returning from the rather... exhausting meeting.  
"How did it go?" The russian girl questioned rather nervously, absent mindedly playing with a lock of her hair.  
"Because of me... I..."

-We're good to go.- I've reaffirmed her, she looked back to me with a 'really?' and I've nodded.  
-Go and check your equipment before we sortie.-

"I... I will!" She nodded to me with some determination behind her wavering voice and left in a hurry.  
"You can count on me!"

"You're really going through with this, Sierra?" Our Instructor, Tsubaki approached, holding our current mission briefing in her hand.  
"You are aware of this requests responsibility, I presume."

-Yes.- I took a deep breath and went through once again the details which led me to such a decision.  
-Soma is once again contained in the infirmary, due to his overly reckless nature. Which according to Dr. Sakaki is the result of the Izanagis Oracle Cell influence on him.-

"Which is interesting, because it should have infected him and not influence his behavior." Tsubaki finished my sentence to which I've nodded.  
"This is why, until the cause is identified he is removed from active duty."

-Then there is Sakuya who... Well, I think she had feelings for Lindow and I didn't want to bring her with Alisa.- I scratch my head, partially because I know that I am talking to a relative of my former team leader, then again because I don't really know how to react to this situation.  
-Also Kota is trying his best to understand what Alisa taught her, so I'm going to have to pass on his joining for now.- I actually had to snicker as the sight of that returned to me.  
-Well, if we can count steam oozing from every orifice of the boys head as a sign of learning that is.-

"It is a good sign that boy shows the effort of improvement." The Instructor had to agree on that.  
"However, you understand the position you are in, Sierra?"

-I'm responsible not only my safety, but my team members.- I took another deep breath before typing my answer.  
-Which is probably way above what I can do, but with how the 1st Unit is currently not in the best condition and all other units are highly strained with their own duty. I'll have to take what I can get.-

"I... am ready to go." Alisa called from behind us weakly, so we turned to her.  
"Is there... a problem?"

"No, I've just clarified the details of this mission with Sierra." Tsubaki spoke and looked at me rather sternly, making me gulp.  
"I'll be acting not only as your back-up, but as the acting leader of you two for this mission." Her eyes narrowed as she swept the gaze of her single visible eye over us.  
"You two are to heed every order I give and follow it to the letter."

"Y-yes, ma'am." Alisa affirmed, rather intimidated and I had to nod to, a bit more shakily that I had intended.  
"We will."

"Good, now you two will head to the plains and take down a Chi-You. It survived an encounter with one of the vanguard teams, so it shouldn't pose much of a threat, however you have to be careful."

-We will, come Alisa let's get this over with.- I nodded once again and gestured to the russian girl to follow me. The two of us entered the God Arc Storage area and picked up our respective weapons. Near us was a God Arc case, opened and lifted, meaning that it had neither a God Arc to store and it wasn't sealed up either. I noticed Alisa staring right at it and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"I'll..." She started weakly, most to herself.  
"I might have been at fault, but..." Alisa stopped, taking another glance at the stand where Lindow's God arc was last seated.  
"Never again will I be used like that."

I had to smile at the conviction of her words. After all, even when she didn't understand me the first time I mentioned to her, she was now on the way for recovery. Still, it was evident that the girl was struck with grief, but if she was as strong as was showcased before, it will quickly transition into a new start hopefully.

We've boarded a helicopter and set us off towards our destination, once we were airborne the russian girl shuffled closer to me, to which I've taken out the tablet as a sign that I am paying attention to her. Alisa didn't miss it, but took a several few minutes to get started.

"Thank you." The platinum blond girl said tentatively, still getting her thoughts in order.  
"For what you have done me and... what you are doing for me."

-Nah, more like I have to thank you to keep the motormouth busy.-

"Motor... mouth?" She repeated, musing on it.  
"Yeah... once Kota starts, he can't be shut down, that is for sure."

-Kota, huh?- I smirked, chuckling silently, which rewarded me with a puzzled stare from the russian.  
-Aw a bit slow, are you?-

"W-wha-what?!" Alisa stuttered, a bit reddening in the process, which earned another silent chuckle from me.  
"What are you talking about?"

-You and Kota obviously.- I pointed out and the girls cheeks flushed even deeper.  
-Aw come one, you thought no one is going to notice?-

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She denied and at that I started to wonder, that C was teasing the others to see such reactions or not.

-Right. So for 'whose' sake are you trying to become stronger?- At that that girl flinched visibly and the shade of her face burned a more fierce red.  
-You aren't trying to tell me that it's for me are you?- I typed and the platinum blond girl stared at me in shock.  
-Because I don't swing that way, just to tell you.-

"O-of course not! It's not because of that." Her voice trailed off, as her gaze wandered into her lap and she started to play with her hair.  
"Neither is it for Kota, that guy is just so annoying. He never shuts up, is unable to focus on the most basic things, on top of that he goes about Bugarally this, Bugarally that! It's so infuriating!"

-So then why did you spend so much time with him?- I countered, which made now the ears of the girl turn red again.  
-If you have so much problems with him, why are you trying to help him the most?-

"It's because there is so much demanded from him and is capable of serving the need alone. He needs help, that's why he turned to me and I just couldn't let him suffer, couldn't I?"

-Or because she broke that hard shell around your heart, didn't he?- Another flinch rewarded me with being right.  
-Look, no one is going to say you are less just because you like Kota.-

"I don't like him!" The girl countered, rather flustered before initiating her own attack against me.  
"What about Soma!"

-He can go and get stuck in the throat of the nearest Aragami for all I care.- As I typed my answer, I looked at the expression now donned on the girls face.  
-Why are you looking like that at me?-

"How can you say that after all the time he spent with you?"

-Eh?- I blinked in surprise, then understood the probably misunderstanding that is going on.  
-That's rich.- I started to laugh silently.  
-You think Soma and me..."

"Are you trying to deny it?" Alisa raised an eyebrow as she looked into my eye for any signs of trying to lie. Well I couldn't really hold it against her, since I've cornered on her standing with the redhead gunner minutes before.  
"Everyone knows how much Soma cares for you."

-Does not.- I pointed out, which puzzled the russian girl even more.  
-Besides, I literally wouldn't care if that overgrown jerk would go bungie with a rusty bike-chain around his neck.-

"H-how can you say that?! After all he has done for you." I sighed at that, recalling the conversation that happened between C and Soma, while the two tried to sort of genuinely murder one another.

-Because it is nothing more than a misunderstanding. I'm not interested in such foolishness as 'finding someone'.- I've explained and to that the girl looked rather somber.  
-Look Alisa. Unlike you, I'm... not going to stay alive for long either way. Maybe a year or a bit more at maximum. And don't look at me like that, I've already made peace with myself a long time ago.-

"B-but... Everyone needs someone they can turn to." Alisa countered in a sheepish voice.  
"I... am actually grateful for that boy doing so much for me. If it weren't for him and your support, I would... I..." She stopped looking in front of herself.  
"Most probably I would be still be swallowed by my self-loathing and wallow in despair."

-Aha!- I gestured triumphantly.  
-I knew you had feelings for Kota!-

"S-so what?!" Alisa shouted a bit more louder than needed.  
"He doesn't have to know." The girl countered, to which I've smirked only.  
"Besides... that airhead doesn't even notice."

-That airhead, is acting like that because its full of you.- I snickered silently as the girl reddened again.  
-Sorry to say this, but you're making him act like that so yea. Even if he doesn't know, he is still infatuated with you.-

"R-really?!" Alisa's eyes widened, and I've snickered once again. Didn't she notice it already?  
"That... may be true."

-We are now nearing the mission coordinates, prepare yourselves for entry.- Tsubaki's voice came from my communicator and I've thanked her for choosing this moment to cut this useless banter.  
-You're target will be a Chi-You, it was already damaged in an encounter with the 2nd Vanguard unit, so it shouldn't prove hard to take down. However I have Kota and Sakuya ready to be deployed at any moment should the need arise.-

-Understood.- I typed my answer and Alisa replied almost in the same moment.  
-Please notify us if something happens.-

I've put the tablet away and took my God Arc into my hands. With a single glance to my side, I've noticed that the russian girl had gotten her owns ready, in its gun form which looking like a mini-gun. I frowned seeing that and my heart ached with jealousy, as the heli entered the plains area we could see numerous immobile tornadoes around the area.

Around each one was a number of rubble, torn down buildings and a lot of sand building up. Some of the giant trunade housed large beasts, Aragami species capable of destruction untold, yet unable to escape the pull of the winds and it was a grim reminder for us what should happen if we get stuck inside such an unnatural phenomenon.

-Target sighted, preparing for landing.- The voice of the pilot came to us and we did indeed spot the target avian below us. It was in a rather sorry state, part of its head was blown to pieces and one of its wings was missing. Even the legs suffered numerous wounds and it dragged its body sorrily, shambling forward almost falling at each step.

"Target spotted." Alisa affirmed and fixed her gaze on the Chi-You.  
"I've got your back, Sierra."

A nod of mines affirmed her as my gaze was now fixed on the surrounding area, which I've scanned to see for any potential threats other than our target. Then I've spotted something red and zipping around, I've motioned to Alisa to see for herself and the russian girl frowned.

"Major." She called, seeing the small flier Aragami pair I've spotted.  
"We came across two Zygotes, it's just... they aren't like those in the NORN."

-They are different? How so?- The Instructor inquired and I could hear her issue to run a more detailed scan on the area.  
-Give me a detailed description.-

"They are red and... It seems like they are ablaze." Alisa stared as we neared the ground level, our target was soon assailed by the two discolored Zygotes.  
"These are supposed be white and black, aren't they?"

-They must be a Fallen species, based on your description those are magmatic versions of the Zygotes. Be careful around them as this is the first sighting of such enemies.- Tsubaki called and I had to frown, this assignment just became more dangerous.  
-Be on alert and if you can, retrieve their cores. However your safety is most important, so keep your distance and stay vigilant.-

"Yes, ma'am!" The heli managed to get near ground level and we both jumped out ready for combat. Alisa once again turned to me and I've nodded that I'm ready.  
"Mission start!"

 **Great... well... let's see how will they like us.**

I turned to the russian girl and saw her taking aim with her God Arc, I had to smile because that means I'll probably don't even have to lift a finger. However, as the seconds went by she didn't unleash any bullet. I looked to her, as saw that her face was now masked with terror and anguish. Her eyes were darting all over and I could make out the panic was overcoming her.

-Alisa!- Tsubaki's voice called out.  
-Your vitals are over their normal, you have to calm down!- That seemed to work as the girls eyes wandered upwards, then her head turned to look into the sky. It took a while, but her expression returned to almost normal.  
-Sierra, I'll have you to provide cover while you two are escorted back to the base.-

"No!" Came the denial of the platinum blond girl and I started to curse mentally, as she just denied the order of Tsubaki, who will not be happy about that. Especially, since we could get on this mission with her approval.  
"I-I can... do it. I, just... Give me a minute."

-Alisa.- The Instructors voice was calm and collected, she seemed to try and reason with the girl.  
-You're in no state to attend a mission if you lock up and get a panic attack at the start off a mission, ther..-

"I can't!" The girl shouted, cutting off our superior, to which I've simply face palmed.  
"If I don't stand my ground now, I'll never be able to... to..." Her voice wavered, bordering on breaking down.  
"Not after what I've done..."

-You're pushing yourself too hard and that is not good. Retu..-

"No!" Alisa cut off the Instructor once more and I had to flinch. I'm going to get into trouble for this for sure and I wasn't looking forward to that.  
"Sierra is with me and... and... I can do this and..." She was trying to come up with something that justifies her reason of insubordination.  
"Right?"

She turned to me and my shoulder slumped, getting dragged into this mess was my problem, but I did have to give it to her. Despite how much it was getting to her, Alisa was trying to stand on her two feet. Too bad I had no way of standing up to the girl, even if that did mean I'm going to join her incarceration later on. Which I could easily envision from our super strict superior.

-Well then, Sierra.- I had to flinch upon calling my name.  
-The next time Alisa breaks down, it will be your responsibility to bring her to the extraction point and there will be no more chances.-

 **Great... I'm going to be chewed out definiately now...**

"T-thank you." Alisa gasped, rather relieved, but now it was her turn to be aborted.

-From now on there will be a major punishment going for denial of my commands.- I could imagine the dangerously calm, yet burning gaze of Tsubaki.  
-Understood?-

"Y-yes, ma'am." The russian girl gulped, shuddering for what she had caused.  
"I-I'll do my best."

Well it seemed like she was unable to try and engage Aragami on her own, so I've gestured to following me. There was a number of buildings broken and visibly eaten by the iron fang of time nearby. I had pointed for her to scale one if it and to get into position, I've hid myself at a lower level than her and checked the area below us.

The Chi-You had taken even more damage now as the two fiery Zygotes were trying to tear it apart literally, one of them was currently biting down on the partially present bloody wing stump of avian, while the other was biting down on the claws of the sort of intact wing. While pulling the Aragami apart with enough force that across its body tears and cracks started to appear, while the Chi-You screeched in pain and tried to fend for itself, but uselessly.

The legs were too short to reach any of the targets, the right wings clawed arm periodically tried to blast the Zygote chewing on it, but the explosions didn't even seem to hurt the Aragami flier, merely halt the process for a few seconds before the crushing maw chomped down with renewed ferocity. Even the smaller arms of the avian didn't do any help, as one of it dangled limp and with bloody wounds all over it, while the other missed the rest of it below the elbow.

"Monsters..." Alissa muttered and I couldn't help, but frown in agreement.  
"Murderers..." I could hear the girl grit her teeth as she felt anger bubble up in her veins.  
"I will never let any of you go. Never let you survive."

 **Well, at least she's able to focus now...**

"I'll lure the Zygotes." The girl stated, clicking sound indicating that she primed her God Arc and fired. A second later a streak of Oracle powered bullet soared across the sky and towards our targets. The shot impacted on the Zygote nibbling on the partially missing wing and was subsequently knocked off. This resulted in the Chi-You falling over and the other Zygote released it too.  
"That wasn't what I had in mind." Alisa stated weakly and I could hear her withdrawing into the building to look for cover. Both Zygotes roared in fury and looked up and saw me, standing right at the edge of the building looking down on them.

 **Doesn't matter, I'll take it from here.**

The Aragami that was shot by the russian girl tried to dart past me, but was found it hard to do. Mostly because I've took the initiative to jump from the building and meet it head on, or actually it met the Charge Drive of my Chupacabra head on as the force of the collision knocking it downwards and it fell down, getting impaled even further as we impacted on the ground.

Wailing in pain, the Zygote started to puff up and I know that it was going to expel a large amount of poisonous gas, which I didn't plan to have any so I ripped my empowered God Arc from the body and fell back, just in time as the gigantic maws of the other Zygote snapped shut around the place I've occupied not even a few seconds ago.

As the burning poisonous steam exploded into the air, I've noticed from my side that the Chi-You rolled to its side and tried its best to stand up once again, supporting its weight with the sole, yet damaged wing of its. I twirled my God Arc to increase the momentum and keep the empowerment going on, albeit I knew that at most I can keep it for a half minute before getting too tired myself.

Didn't have to take more as the unscathed Zygote lunged towards me, only to get the pointy end of my God Arc showed down its throat as it tried to once again bite me. With a painful roar, it ripped itself from my weapon and I didn't care as my target was the initial Aragami for the moment, trying to puff itself up and get into the air.

Using my weapon as a sort of pole, I aided my jump and soared higher than I would have been alone, dragging Chupacabra along me and then thrust it downward, increasing the force of my landing right on the defenseless Fallen Zygote. The result was another pained outburst of rage from it as it was once again pinned to the ground. This time I managed to knock it out for a few seconds as it lay motionless.

My left arm throbbed and I had to duck in order to avoid another biting attack from the other flier, which made me frown. With an angry motion I've ripped my weapon from the wounded Aragami and swept it around in a wide arc, the empowered sharp tip grazing a thin line across the skin of the Zygote. Which roared in anger and puffed up to unleash a poisonous cloud at me.

-Sierra, do not inhale that poisonous cloud.- Came the warning of our back-up, Tsubaki.  
-According to these readings, this Fallen Zygotes poison can affect the cohesion of your Oracle Cells and if I read it right, significantly increase the damage you would take from any source of attack.-

 **I'm already a glass-cannon, so it wouldn't matter that much.**

Still, I had to agree that it looked like a dangerous move, so I've once again gained distance from the Fallen mutations and breathed out, stopping the concentration of my Charge Drive. Instantly, my Chupacabra changed back, the needle in the middle retracted and the two halves slid forward and unified, giving me a slightly lighter weapon in the process, although it had now a smaller reach.

 **Just this... I want to know, why does it become lighter... I mean it's not like the needle magically poofs out of existence... right?**

"Take this!" With such a battle cry, Alisa released a salvo of bullet aimed at the Fallen Zygotes, this time pelting them into the ground with the force of the impact. The shots upon making connection froze parts of the fliers and pinned them motionless, I looked up and saw the panting russian girl, trying to catch her breath.

-Aragami down. Great job Alisa.- Came the affirmation of Tsubaki.  
-Take them out Sierra.-

 **You don't have to tell me twice.**

I had to smirk as I whipped my God Arc to the side and initiated the transformation into the Devourer Form, my weapons form collapsed first into itself, before a dark matter started oozing out from it and taking the shape of giant maws. I glanced at it and noticed that it isn't like the previous forms I've been using, its not at all pincer-like, but resembles almost the regular Predator form a God Arc can take, well, without the white segments that is.

 **Hmm, this is new also.**

With a step forward, I slammed the Predator right into the body of one of the Zygotes and watched it squirm and screetch in pain as the core was forcefully ripped from its body. I saw the other flier trying to get itself together and lift off from the ground, but it was incapable of doing so with the wounds Alisa and I've inflicted on it.

While my God Arc was rather busy in crunching the Fallens core to bits and absorbing it, with light steps I've went and stood before the beast. Then it occurred to me, that maybe Alisa should be the one to take this ones and I've turned around to see that the russian girl was watching my actions with interest.

"Me...?" She asked weakly when I gestured first to her, then my predator and finally to the squirming Zygote.  
"You want me to extract the core?" She repeated.  
"But you're already doing it."

-Ah yes, Alisa you need to retrieve a sample of that Aragami.- Tsubaki spoke up, realizing why I didn't want to finish the second Aragami myself.  
-We are unable to extract cores from Sierra's God Arc, that means you will have to collect it.- Seeing that the girl was still hesitating, our Instructor took on a harsher tone.  
-Alisa this is an order. Collect the core.-

"Y-yes, ma'am." In a few minutes the girl stood beside me, while I was taking my time poking at the Zygote in front of me and not actually denying that I had fun at it, I mean I clearly had it at my feet and who wouldn't want a god grovel before them?  
"I'm... here." Alisa interrupted me as I was lost in my thoughts and stopped beside me. I grimaced weakly to her and stepped aside giving the russian enough space to do her job.

 **... Ah oops, I kinda lost it there... Ehehe...**

With a sheepish smile, I watched as Alisa transformed her weapon into its blade form and then transitioned it into ready for devouring. The maw of her weapon opened with, the blade wiggling around like a tongue to which I had to smirk and saw as it tore into the Aragami. The black maws clamped around the Zygote and tore into it, a few seconds later to return and reform her weapon once more.

 **Hmm, this feeling...**

I close my eyes and focused on the pulsing of my left arm.

"Didn't you?" The platinum blond girl turned to me a bit surprised her weapon started to glow in a faint golden light, basking her in a similar glow. My gaze wandered over to the Zygote, which now laid slain before us.  
"Tsubaki?" She inquired, however I was still busy with understanding that strange pulsing I felt.

-Is there a problem?- Our back-up questioned.  
-Go and take the core.-

 **It's almost like the Charge Drive... just different...**

"I... Yes, I'll do." She repeated the motion and this time the maw returned with a blueish, black orb in its mouth and swallowed it in whole.  
"I just was surprised as Sierra's God Arc... well, ate the core."

-Yes, this is why I requested that you take it. Furthermore, she is unable to take the core from a deceased Aragami.-

I've opened my eyes and saw that while I was focusing on the pulse, my God Arc transformed into the Devourer Form and even then it started to bubble up. I blinked once as the oversized form finalized itself in front of me and noticed the three prongs, curling inwards and ready to be whipped out, to tear into a target.

"S-Sierra?!" Alisa asked from my side, seeing my weapon suddenly taking such a massive size.  
"What is going on?"

-What happened?- Our Instructor demanded to know.

-According to these readings, I would say she managed to awaken the Dragon.- The voice of Dr. Sakaki joined on the channel and my ears perked up. We weren't able to get to this stage with just during training.  
-From what I can tell, Sierra can only manage to call upon it while under a Burst status and when she has her weapons Predatorial form assumed. Even then it takes a few seconds to charge up and assume a ready status.-

"Dragon?" Alissa parroted and I motioned for her to take a step back, I've thrust my God Arc forward and in that moment, the three prongs shot out, one up and the two others at each side. Then the three fanged appendages converged upon the fallen Zygotes and tore into and through them with outstanding ease, crushing the bodies in the process and swallowing a mouthful of the expanded Predator Style.  
"Whoa!" The girl reeled back upon its sight and stared as the giant maws were now munching on the remains of the bodies. It didn't last long and eventually reformed into my usual Lance.  
"H-how did you do that?"

-That is what we would like to know.- The professor said with a somewhat excited voice.  
-If we could understand just what lead to Sierra being able to manifest such a feat, it would help us greatly.-

"So even, I could do such a thing?"

-Not exactly.- The researcher said stopping a for a few moments.  
-The Dragon is something suitable for Sierra as we managed to understand, so if we find out what caused the appearance of this Predator Style, we might be able to figure out something that is compatible with your God Arc-

"Predator Style?"

-Enough chatter, there is still a Chi-You in the area that needs to be taken down and you have to hurry, as there are other Oracle Responses moving in.- Tsubaki cut us off as she checked the readings on the screen before her.  
-A Kongou and two Zygotes have noticed you two.- Then she hummed at it.  
-Doesn't look like they are Fallens, but still better be careful. Alisa I want you to take the core of the Chi-You. Sierra you're job is to provide cover while she finishes.-

"Yes!" We didn't have to go that far, as the avian barely managed get a couple dozen meters away from us. I looked to Alisa, who nodded that she can do it on her own. So I've fixed my gaze on the incoming Zygotes and smirked. I doubt they can withstand a Charge Drive to the face.

 **... Huh... Now I kinda understand why Soma loves to Charge Crush his enemies...**

 **Kinda...**

A pained roar signaled that the girl behind me was doing her job and removing the core of the avian, I pointed my Chupacabra forward and when one of the fliers got into my range I've let loose and the empowered move catapulted me right into the beast. However unlike the fallen variant, this one was fell to the ground after the attack with a nasty large hole in its sides.

Without waiting for it to recover, I stepped closer and spun my weapon to generate momentum once more, finished the job with a thrust to the center of the Zygote, shattering its core easily. A bullet whizzed past my ears and met head on by by the second Zygote coming my way. I glance to my back and noticed that Alisa was standing right behind me, taking careful and deep breaths.

I've nodded with my head to the girl and rushed forward to finish the job she started, impaling the Aragami wasn't hard and with me destroying the core in a single move it ended in a very short victory for us. Then the savage roar of the Kongou hit our ears and noticed the simian Aragami running towards us on all fours.

-Alisa.- My eyes went wide as I heard the voice of C jacking into the communication network again.  
-You've got an Aragami Bullet recovered from that Zygote, didn't you?- She questioned and I couldn't stop, but wonder what her aim is going to be this time.

-Sea.- Tsubaki interrupted and I was kind of glad.  
-What are you trying to pull now?-

-Let's say... it's something that only the precious little New-Type can pull off.- The pale girls chuckling came, signaling that whatever it was it's not going to be something normal.  
-So, you've got one don't you?-

"Yes, I recovered three from that Fallen Zygote." She recalled the name of the subspecies.  
"Why?"

-Load that bullet into the chamber, but don't release it, just load it.- C instructed her as I turned to face the incoming monstrous monkey. It was still a couple hundred meters from us  
-You see, little Alyssa...- The pale girl had to chuckle at this point, albeit we didn't quite understand the reason.  
-Unless you focus the bullet and prepare your God Arc accordingly, it will be unable to release the potent energy stored by the collected Oracle Cells from your target.-

 **Somehow I think we'll be on the short end of the stick and soon...**

-What good would do such raw energy do?- Dr. Sakaki questioned, grasping the idea tha was forming in the mind of the pale troublemaker.  
-There is a certain time limit for as long these Aragami Bullets can be hold and letting them fill a God Arc without any control will do no good.-

-True enough, but you must know that... Sharing is caring, right Alyssa?- C chuckled to which I've raised an eyebrow, then stepped to the side to evade an incoming blast of air from the Kongou. With a frown, I focused myself on the impending fight.  
-So why don't you be a good girl and share that with my Sierra?-

"What?!" Alisa asked in disbelief as she opened fire from her weapon, releasing a salvo of sizzling Oracle Bullets at the Aragami battling me, staggering it doing so and giving me enough time to stab my weapon into its throat.  
"Why would I do that?" The russian girl asked the very same thing that was going through my mind, while I retreated to give some space to the girl and not to hinder by blocking her line of fire.  
"That's insane!"

-Are you suggesting to transfer the unbridled, raw energy from the Aragami Bullet into a God Eater? For what reason?- Inquired the elder researcher and instantly I shuddered at just what was suggested right now.  
-While it does peck my curiosity for such an action, that wouldn't be the best course of action to take, especially considering the case of Sierra.-

-Doctor?- Tsubaki questioned and I had to frown.  
-What did Sea just suggest?-

-Shoot my Sierra with the Aragami Bullet and transfer its might to her.- C said calmly and I've stared at the russian girl, before getting punched in my sides of the Kongou, rolling a dozen times and then coming to a stop.  
-And before she gets turned into mashed potatoes by a lowly Aragami.-

 **Ugh... I should stop spacing out...**

"But... I can't." Alista countered weakly and I've rolled once more, to get away from an incoming stomp from the Kongou.  
"I... I can't shoot her!"

 **Ah great, she's going to break down.**

I've gotten to my feet and rolled once more to the sides to avoid a spinning tackle from the simian. My side hurt like hell from where I got punched and gritted my teeth hard to overcome that feeling. So I've took aim at the monkey and took a step forward, slipping under the punch thrown at me and I used the tail as a point to jump into the air and with a flip turn around and bring my God Arc down into the nape of the Aragami.

-I'm sending for an extraction team for the two of you.- Came the order of our Instructor, not allowing for anything that could even remotely be a refusal at all.  
-And Sea, I'm expecting you to show up and explain this... idea of your personally.-

-No can do!- The pale girl giggled, escaping the communication.

"I'm fine." Alisa tried to convince herself, but that wasn't quite convincing enough by itself.  
"Please, make way." She said and I oblieged, jumping away leaving an enraged Aragami back there. Soon an explosive round impacted on the face of the Kongou, staggering it. It was followed by another and another in quick succession a number of powerful explosions rocking the upper body and face of the beast, tearing chunks of its skin and flesh outright from the body, searing and cauterizing the wounds.

Yet it didn't seem to stop, as the girl was still throwing out more and more destructive hail until her weapon stopped, sizzling from the auto-fired storm of bullets and I had to say, that she despite the claims that is worse, really made the other gunner in our team run for his money, twice over.

 **Freaking impressive...**

From the smoke covered area, the Kongou stumbled forward. The face-mask broken down into tiny fragments, the upper body wounded and sizzling at numerous places. There it stumbled and fell into an unsightly pile, slain. The platinum blond girl walked over, transforming her God Arc to blade, then Devourer form and ripped the core out of the body.

"I'm... sorry it turned out like this and thank you for bearing with me." She bowed slightly towards me and sighed in defeat. We both know what will be coming for us when we return.  
"I still have a long way to go, but thanks for standing out for me."


	43. Scarlet Charger

Scarlet Charger  
===========

"What's with that look?" Alisa turned to me and I had to sigh.

 **So, how do I tell her without words that... We're in it deep?**

 **Or that I'm jealous of her skill?**

"If... no." The russian girl frowned.  
"I've caused trouble for you. I'm sorry, I would be also trouble by my incompetence."

-What was that?- Tsubaki inquired as she heard a loud smack.

"Si.. Sierra slapped me." The platinum blond girl stuttered.  
"I... kind of deserve it."

-I don't think that was the reason.- Our Instructor said.  
-Alisa. You are once again making light of your own capability. And while I think that slapping you was a bit too much, it was probably the fastest way to realize that you are making the biggest mistake that you can in this situation.- Tsubaki stopped for a moment to think.  
-Well, we're going to have a long talk about this mission when you two get back, but for now focus on the task at hand. The extraction is going to arrive in less than 15 minutes. Make sure that the area is cleared from Aragami.-

"Yes, ma'am." The shoulders of the russian girl slumped, so did mines. Neither of us wanted to be chewed out.  
"I'm going to do my best not to many any more mistakes." She turned to me, then squinted spotting something in the distance. I turned around and my eyes immediately took sight of a beast waddling towards us.  
"Is that...?" She asked tentatively and I've nodded that she is seeing it right, we already have company.  
"Major Tsubaki, Aragami incoming."

-Yes, it's a Medium sized one. Be careful, judging from its speed I would say it has already noticed you.-

"It's a Gboro-Gboro." Alisa called as the Aragami came close enough so she could make it out clearly.  
"Engaging." The girl called and raised her God Arc towards the monster, switching cartridge and loading a different bullet into it and promptly releasing a barrage of Oracle powered shells at the beast. However it ended relatively quickly, merely lasting a half dozen seconds and then a resounding error signal came as the reserves of the gun emptied.  
"I'm... out?" The girl wondered, then gasped as she recalled how could it happen.  
"I forgot to restore the reserves on the Kongou..."

 **Well, better than noting.**

I noted to myself as the amphibian beast, managed to shrug off the rest from her barrage. Its body had not wounds all over it and even the back fin was broken partially, still it didn't slow down at all and came right at us in full force. My grip on Chupacabra tightened and I couldn't smother a smirk in anticipation of the incoming fight.

The lower end of my God Arcs tip split in half, slid to the sides to give way to the needle erupting from within. I was already running with full speed at the amphibian by the time the change completed and noted as the eyes of the Gboro turned to me as it recognized me as its target. The large maws opened wide as it lunged towards me when I came close enough.

A short jump to the side allowed me to avoid the fatal bite and at that moment I've released the pent up energy within my weapon, making it soar forward and pulling me after. My empowered weapons tip dug into the beast body, ripping through the skin with ease and penetrating deep in a single strike. Having suffered such an intense counterattack made the Aragami collapse in pain as it tried to endure the second stab, after I ripped mercilessly my weapon out of the deep wound.

-Target down!- Tsubaki confirmed.  
-Strike now, take out the core.-

I've done as instructed, quickly summoning the Devourer form of my God Arc, which roared in... delight?

 **What... the hell?!**

 **I know that it can shriek, but this is new.**

On one side of the Predator form, 3 sets of eyes opened and were looking around frantically, each one locking onto a different object. Me, Alisa, the Gboro and other targets in my visual range.

 **Eyes? ... But, this didn't happen before...**

I blinked in surprise when, Chupacabra pulled me after itself and dug into the body of the Gboro-Gboro.

 **I don't have control over my weapon!**

 **NOT GOOD!**

My weapon let loose another bestial roar as it removed the blue and black core from the Aragami, which collapsed lifeless, blood and the black mass of Oracle cells seeping from the numerous wounds all over. I looked at my hand holding the irregular God Arc, watching as it crunched down the orb into small fragments and as they were absorbed slowly. I was able to move it around slightly, but that was it.

 **So, I still have partial control over it.**

 **Going to have to report this ASAP once I get the chance.**

As Alisa was nearing me, the eyes were still concentrated on her and I quickly hold up my arm trying to stop the advance. The russian girl looked at me, then to my weapon and then quickly around, but couldn't spot anything in our surroundings. She took another step, and I quickly shook my head and took one farther away from her.

 **I still don't know what caused it, but best be safe and have a lare distance.**

"Is something the matter?" She asked, confused and surprised.  
"Can I help you with something?" I shook my head again vehemently and maintained distance from her.  
"Major."

-Yes, Alisa?- Tsubaki spoke up, turning her attention to the russian girl.  
-Good job on eliminating the Aragami.-

"No, it isn't about that. Something is with Sierra. I... think."

 **Not me damn it...**

-Her heart rate seems elated a bit, however otherwise everything is in normal condition.- She read the stats from the monitor in front of her, then hummed.  
-In fact, you're the one that seems out of pace.-

"But..." The girl started, surprised. Then recalled the event that transpired not even a few minutes ago.  
"I think, Sierra's God Arc... well... screamed?"

-We've gotten the reports that her God Arc, is unlike any other. At time it does exude Aragami-like roars and screams, but according to Sierra that only happens when it would consume a core.-

"Oh..." Alisa eyed me, as I swung my weapon around a few times tentatively, then returned it to its proper normal form and checked it once again. I didn't want any surprises, especially not one such could cost lives.  
"I didn't know."

-Your evac is bound to arrive in a minute, keep your eyes open until then.-

Nothing else happened while the helicopter returned for us and we boarded it fast to take off. Since it was the same aircraft that brought us here, after depositing our weapons my first thought was that I searched for the tablet and picked it up. It didn't take long to get a connection going on.

-Major Tsubaki, there is an important matter to discuss. Also I would like to have Licca and Dr. Sakaki also present.- I wrote my message and waited for the acknowledgement.

-If it is about Alisa then you'll have to wait until you return.- Our Instructor pointed out, but I just frowned.

-It's about me losing control over my God Arc.- Alisa gasped at her location, as where she was sitting in front of me hearing that. And my frown deepened, since I forgot that her earpiece was also connected to the same frequency.  
-This is urgent, I think.-

-Very well, I'll call them.-

"You lost control over your weapon?" The russian girl asked and I've looked up to her. I had to grimace, but nodded to affirm the question.  
"When?"

-I'll explain when everyone will be here.- I wrote and the girl went silent.

"Is this about..." She started, but stopped early not knowing should she say anything more, but I instantly realized she was hinting about Izanagi.

-Sorry, but I don't know.- While I didn't quite deny the fact, I wouldn't have liked to reveal a rather annoying problem, especially not to high ranking Fenrir officials.  
-If I knew what caused it, that would be much of a help.-

-They have arrived Sierra, so let's go over the details.- Tsubaki called and I turned my attention back to the tablet.

-As I said, I lost control over my God Arc partially and for a short time while I fought the Gboro-Gboro.- I wrote a message and went over in my head what have I done.  
-Is there a way to check the data sent back to the Branch for something out of the ordinary?-

-Your biological data was nominal during the length of the mission, there was a slight change in heightened heart rate shortly before the core of the Aragami was removed.- Dr. Sakaki spoke as he ran over the information in a hurry.  
-Which should be normal since your life was is on the line when fighting those monsters.- The scientist hummed as he tapped a number of keys.  
-I can't spot anything regarding your biological data. Licca, how is on your part?-

-This is... fascinating.- The mechanic said in response and I've heard as she was now also keying up commands on her terminal.  
-Dr. Sakaki, you might want to see this for yourself.- She called and I heard that the elder man did in fact go over.

-Sierra.- I heard after a short while, which I presumed that the two of them went thoroughly over the data.  
-I would like to hear first on your end whatt happened.-

-Sure.- I gave a curt reply and noticed that even Alisa was wearing a curious expression.  
-It started with...-

-I'm sorry to interrupt, but there has been a change of plans.- Tsubaki interfered and made me frown.  
-Sierra and Alisa you two will join up with Sakuya and Kota to engage a Borg Camlann at the bay area. We've also confirmed an unusual Oracle Reaction in the said area, so your unit will have to be careful when engaging.-

-Understood.- I wrote and could feel as we turned and the direction was changed, our destination being now the bay area riddled with derelict carriers.  
-I can continue now, yes?- I inquired to which the old doctor merely responded with 'yes, yes.'  
-Alisa first opened with a number of Oracle bullets, that tore into the skin of the Aragami, I followed it up with a Charge Glide, striking a near fatal wound and downing the beast. Major Tsubaki then ordered the extraction of the core and I've summoned the Predator form of my Chupacabra.-

-This is where you encountered the problem, isn't it?- Licca asked and I had to both nod and frown, albeit she couldn't see either.  
-We've detected an abnormal mass of energy building up in your weapons Control Armlet during this time, but it didn't persist for long as it dissipated in a short duration.-

-Yes, the problem was the following.- I affirmed the earlier question now and started to detail what I understood happened.  
-First this will come weird, but my Chupacabra released a roar of well... Delight.-

-Delight?- Dr. Sakaki mused upon hearing that.  
-As in being happy?- He elaborated and I could hear in his voice that the elder was fascinated by this.  
-Sierra, you're saying that you felt an elated emotion from your connection with your God Arc before it devoured the core of the Aragami?-

-Yes.- I wrote a bit unsure of myself, but instantly a very cheerful doctor took over.

-Intriguing!- He muttered, partially to himself.  
-I want to take a better look at your God Arc when you return.-

-Okay, I would like that since as I said before, I have lost control over my weapon.- I had to frown as I remembered.  
-It pulled me after itself when my weapon plunged into the body of the Aragami to retrieve the core.- My gaze turned towards the russian girl wearing a mixture of expressions.  
-Before this happened, actually I noticed that three pair of eyes appeared on the left side. Each one looking at something else. Me, Alisa and the Gboro-Gboro were constant targets, while the other three kept roaming my surroundings. I feared, that since without my consent it devoured the Aragami, Alisa who was another target might ge attacked. So I kept my distance and that is why she contacted you major.-

-I might have an idea why did that happen.- Licca joined the conversation one more time after finishing the detailed check on the collected information.  
-You created a hightened Oracle response when you activated the Charge Glide, and if I read these results when you summoned he Devourer form the empowerment still persisted, right Sierra?-

-Yes, that is actually correct. Was that the problem?- I asked, fearing what the answer might be.  
-Because if that is he case, I will refrain from repeating such a mistake.-

-The reason for the temporary loss of control was because you have created the Devourer form from your God Arc, while it was still in an elevated state. Just as you said Sierra, it didn't last long as the gathered overcharge was spent rather quickly. I'll going to have a check on it when you return, just to make sure.-

-Right. Thank you Licca, Dr. Sakaki.- I had to sigh.  
-I had to point this out early, I don't want to become a liability.-

-Sierra.- Tsubaki called to me and I've started to listen attentively.  
-For this mission, try to refrain from either the Devourer form or the Charge Glide until you return.-

-Understood!-

-That's it, prepare accordingly. I'll send you two the data we got on the Borg Camlann.-

With that the briefing came to a close and both of our tablets lit up with new information. I actually had faced one before, so I knew how to take care of it. Now it was Alisa's turn to indulge herself in this and get things to know better. However her gaze was still fixed on me.

-Yes?- I've asked the girl, who seemed still lost in thoughts.  
-You've been staring at me for a while.- I tilted my head and smirked.  
-Didn't I tell you that I'm not interested in girls?-

"H-wha-?!" The russian girl sputtered.  
"I-I'm not... I mean..." Alisa sighed.  
"I was just in awe for what you did."

-Hmm?-

"You found a problem and even if it did show you in a bad position, it didn't stop you from revealing it. I don't think I could have done it." She admitted to which I could only frown.  
"Why are you making that face again?"

-Because if I didn't tell such an important thing to anybody, when it repeats things go out of control.- I stopped there, leaving it purposefully open.  
-That was urgent, you understand.-

"Yes..." The russian girl hung her head.  
"I would like to talk with you when we return to the Branch."

-First, we're going to survive the preaching of the Major.- I tried to cheer her up, when I noticed a click in my communicator.

 **Crap...**

 **She just heard that, didn't she?**

* * *

"Awesome!" The exited claim came from Kota, after we joined him and Sakuya on the ground atop one of the grounded sea craft.  
"The 1st Unit is assembled! We're going to kick ass!"

 **I would call it more like awkward.**

I frowned as Alisa tried to shrink away from the gaze of our groups mature medic, Sakuya. Her face wore grief and her eyes were pained, but it didn't seem like she pointed those at the russian girl. It was like, she didn't know what to do either. Which painted a rather awkward picture of us, to say.

"Let's go!" Oblivious to this, the red-head gunner declared.  
"We're going to hunt some Aragami, oh yeah."

"Kota." Sakuya called, her voice strained not to sound down.  
"Our target is not in our sight, it was supposed to be around this area thought."

"Then we'll just have to find it and bring hell to the monster!" I had to chuckle silently, it seems he wasn't at all oblivious to things, but rather he acted as a foolish mood maker to raise spirits.  
"I mean, we are the best of the best! There is nothing that can stop us!"

A series of explosions came from the distance and we spotted a black trail or smoke billowing in the distance from one of the carriers. My senses went into overdrive as my eyes focused on the sight and I could make out the needle of the Borg Camlann spinning around near the base of the smoke. Then the body of the arachnid Aragami was pushed back as a much larger one slammed into it, making skid backwards on the hind legs, digging a deep trench.

"What was that?" Kota asked and I've pointed towards with a bigger frown.  
"OH, nice one you already found it Sierra!"

"I think, that's not the case." Sakuya said, after lowering her Sniper.  
"Another Aragami found our target first."

"Cool!" Kota claimed with a nod.  
"Let me at em!"

-Tsubaki!- The medic called our Instructor with a frown.  
-There's a problem present. The Borg Camlann is fighting a Quadriga.-

"Quad..." Kota repeated, recalling the hulking armored beast and not really wanting to get stuck between twe brawl of two Large type Aragami, he shuddered and wanted to decline quickly.  
"On second thought... I think... I don't want that."

-That complicates things. Stay in the area, but make sure not to get spotted.- Tsubaki called and I could imagine her going through numerous choices here.  
-Wait until one of the targets is downed, then step in and keep the other busy while removing the core. Once that is done, you are to terminate the remaining Aragami.-

"Understood." Sakuya acknowledged and I had to agree to this plan.  
"If something else happens, I'll contact you immediately."

"So... we're going to stake this out?" The young gunner asked, to which Alisa grimaced.

"Unless you want to run in with guns blazing." The russian pointed out, which made me snicker.

"Who said that I want?!" Kota raised his voice, but the platinum blond girl quickly cupped her palm over his mouth.  
"H-hey!" Came the muffled voice of the boy.  
"Let go."

"Would you shut up?" The girl hissed at him.  
"A Quadriga has outstanding hearing and unless you shut up we will get noticed." Her eyes glared at the boy, who shuddered suddenly realizing that.  
"You don't want those two Aragami to fight with us in the middle, right?!"

"No." The red-head said with a sullen voice as the girl removed her hand from his mouth.  
"Sorry."

I looked at Sakuya, who seemed to be having a hard time. With a few steps, I've gone to her side and tugged on the medics elbow, she turned to me then back to the two. I noticed her eyes waver, but it was only momentary.

"Listen up." The mature woman called and we turned to her.  
"Alisa, you will be responsible for removing the core, we've been informed about the incident with Sierra's God Arc by Tsubaki. Once you're ready, you will join us."

"Yes." The platinum blond girl nodded, although she visibly was unsure how to handle the situation with the medic.  
"I will do my best."

"And it's no big deal if you freeze up like before." Kota added, to what I had to face-palm. He had to remind the russian girl of that. The shoulders of Alisa twitched and the boy didn't even notice.  
"We've got your back."

 **Smooth... Really smooth Romeo...**

"Kota, you understood the instructions on how to handle either of the Aragami?" Sakuya questioned since we all knew the attention span of his was rather short, if it came to learning anything.  
"If someone is going to get in trouble, then the most likely one will be you."

"Wha-?!" The boy then gasped as Alisa glared at him and clapped both hands on his mouth, not like it would have helped any if we get spotted. Then he repeated in a hushed and low voice.  
"O-of course I know."

"Just to make sure." The russian girl joined in the conversation.  
"Tell us the details."

"Right." The boy nodded and I was rather interested in how much can he remember.  
"So the Quad... thing, has a hard armor. Right?" He started and I had to be amazed that he couldn't remember its name properly. Despite this, he did receive an affirmative 'yes'.  
"But the tracks are weak to bombs so I'm going to make it trip, so the armor opens up. Then we can unload our shots into the opening and kill it."

"That's not a bad approach, but what if it fails?" Alisa pressed the matter further, demanding to know more.  
"You can't just expect it to go the way you want it. Always have a back-up plan."

"Uhm... We can also shoot the missile pod, the head or the... fingers?" At this point Sakuya couldn't repress a chuckle and the young gunner got embarrassed quick. His head bobbed down as he poked the index fingers with both hands.  
"You can't just expect me to remember everything..."

"The 'fingers', as you called it are named exhaust." Sakuya pointed out.  
"But that's not bad what you have proposed. While you will keep the tracks under fire with your explosive bullets, I'm going to break the pods, so we'll be save from the rocket barrage."

"What about the other one?" The russian girl pointed out and we all turned in the direction of the two combating Aragami, albeit from what we saw in the distance that was the most unlikely event to happen. The armor and sheer size on the Quadriga was pressing the arachnid hard, giving it no advantage even if it had the longer reach with the tail.

"The Borg?" I wasn't even surprised that Kota didn't even bother trying to remember the rest of its name.  
"That would be much harder to deal with. I can bomb the shields, but it can still use it sort of to protect the weaker upper body from our shots and Sakuya's lasers. I hope that we don't have to deal with this overgrown scorpion."

"That's true it is harder to deal with it." The medic agreed on it.  
"However, for both Sierra and Alisa it would be an easier opponent than scaring off versus a Quadriga. Although, against the Borg Camlann they would have to enter close quarters combat, which hold higher risk than safely taking out either of them from range."

"So, which one is winning now?" The gunner asked, hoping that the armored behemoth will win, with lots of damage taken too so they will have an easier time.  
"It's the Quad right?"

I've surveyed the monsters and had to agree with him, as the arachnids shields were completely crushed already, hanging limply by the side of its body, unable to offer any protection. The armored upper body and the numerous heads were also dented in considerably, most probably due to the larger beast jumping on it or just slamming the track covered front legs down hard enough.

 **If it can do that to an armored Aragami like the Camlann, I don't even want to imagine what would happen to humans.**

Not only was the armor dented on the head, but around numerous parts of the body signaling that the larger beast rammed in a considerable amount of time. There were some charred marks, due to the released missiles from the Quadriga, but it wasn't that much and probably didn't do a lot of damage either. On the other hand, the bladed tip from the tail was missing entirely and bleeding both blood and black mass all over.

The reason for that was that the tip break into the hard exterior shell of the behemoth, but not just at a single place but I could count seven different points where it broke off part-by-part. Which made me frown, as these monsters doesn't even care about their own safety and just repeat the process of attacking until they become unable to.

 **By thinking about that, it's rather... sad.**

Not counting the broken tail bits, numerous needles were sprouting from the Quadrigas body all over, the result of the needles that were released by the Borg, before they were dented and became unable to be fired. The Exhaust and the disc on the beasts skeletal back were also broken, however there wasn't any more significant damage to its body.

"It looks like that way." The russian girl had to agree, then gestured to me.  
"Should we move closer while you take position Sakuya?"

"Just make sure you two don't get their attention." The medic said and motioned to the gunner.  
"Kota, you're firing range is smaller than mines, go with them and advance forward until I call."

"Will do, let's get going girls."

We started to cautiously inch forward and this time the motor-mouth decided to keep quiet. Which was a blessing actually, when we managed to approach our targets there wasn't more than a hundred meters between us, that's where Sakuya called and made sure that the gunner searches a good place for covering us if needed.

"Good luck." He called after us and went to get a suitable spot for himself, climbing atop the stranded carrier as silently as possible. Alisa nodded back and we moved to the end of the carrier, behind it were the two Aragami fighting for their lives. We exchanged a glance then stood silent waiting until the finishing blow will be dealt.

Which didn't seem like going to take much longer, as the entire body of the Quadriga was radiating heat that could be felt by us and we were a little more than four dozen meters away. It didn't do much to the Camlann, but that wasn't the point as we could see it. The large behemoth had the body of the arachnid pinned under it, the chest armor open and the unmistakable form of a Tomahawk missile slowly crept forward.

-Alyssa.- C spoke up in the communicator and we both flinched in fright. She had to chose the worst part of talking.  
-Don't worry, no one else can hear me I made sure of that.-

 **Funny, I can hear you loud and clear.**

 **... Not loud, but clear enough from this distance.**

-Don't make a scene, just listen.- From the corner of my eye, I could make out that the russian girl had a hard time complying and if I wouldn't have been curious on what the troublemaker wants now, I would have probably noticed her strange behaviour.  
-Shoot Sierra with the Aragami Bullet.- Came the same reply and I could see the shoulders of the girl tremble, despite trying to make it look I've not noticed a thing.  
-There is no danger in it.-

"Lies." The girl whispered to herself and then walked to my side. It was this moment where a massive explosion rocked both Aragami, ending the life of the Borg Camlann.  
"I will not." Alisa declared and rushed forward, just as a sniper shot rang out from the distance making contact with the left missile pod of the Quadriga. It had suffered some damage already, apparent from the cracks and oozing blood and black mass of cells, thus it promptly shattered from the well placed strike.

The behemoth then roared in anger, rearing back onto its hind legs just as a second round struck the other pod. It wasn't as successful as the first, but a quickly released third sniper round finished the job, making ours a lot easier. With a disgusting crunch, the front tracked legs came down on the deceased body of the scorpion-like Aragami, mutilating it further, then as quickly as it could the Quadriga turned around trying to spot its new targets.

Alisa managed to creep close to her target and readied the Devourer form, her weapon transformed quickly then plunged into the body. When it retracted the girl looked a bit disappointed, that is when a series of explosions started to pelt the frontal legs of the massive Aragami. It roared in anger and pain, while the barrage of the young gunner lasted. During this time each opportunity when the Quadriga tried to move forward, Sakuya rained well placed sniper shots at the head, their combined suppressive fire kept the Aragami unable to move forward much at all.

-Major, I've retrieved the core.- The voice of Alisa came from the earpiece as she made her quick report.  
-However it seems that it was shattered by the Quadriga. It won't be as much of use now, will it?-

-Sadly no.- Our Instructor had to agree on that.  
-However, it can still be salvaged and used to strengthen the Anti-Aragami Wall. Don't forget to refill your reserves and lend a hand in taking down the other primary target.-

-Understood.- She called and I've started to circle around carefully, to join the girl. I had a hunch that the pale annoyance wasn't just done with her. When I've arrived, the russian girls shoulders were trembling rather hard, her gaze was glossed over and was taking heavy breaths.  
-SHUT UP!- The platinum blond girl yelled, which made me realize I was right. Not that far from us, the Aragami heard that and tried to turn around. A few second later, the tracks gave in and it collapsed forward, however because it was in motion already, despite the chest armor opened, the sides of the Aragami were facing towards the gunners.  
-I don't care what you say, or how you try to make it sound plausible.- With an angry motion, the God Arc of Alisa turned into its default bladed form, then from there into ranged. She then took a stance, her weapons base cells bubbled up, the blade and shield parts shifting to the side to accomodate the change.

-Alisa!- Tsubaki inquired from the girl, but she didn't respond to the Instructor, neither to either Old-Type gunner as they joined in, with a worried voice.

With an angry cry of rage, she was knocked backwards as the girl let loose a massive blast of burning air from her weapon, the Aragami bullet collected from the Fallen Sariel. She didn't stop there and as fast as she could, another two crimson blazing burst shot forward. The shots impacted on the chest carapace, singing it slightly and crushing parts of it.

-THERE!- Came her outraged cry, as she lowered the weapon panting exhausted.  
-Now get lost.-

-Alisa, your vitals are all over the place, what is going on?- Once again our back-up, Tsubaki called sounding a bit concerned herself.  
-Alisa, can you hear me?-

-Y.. Yeah.- She panted, looking at me.  
-I'm not going to shoot Sierra.-

-Shoot her?!- Kota asked, shocked.  
-Why would you shoot her?-

-I said I won't, didn't you hear that?- Alisa, looked up and in time to see with me as the behemoth started to get back onto its feet.  
-That... girl, was trying to get her shot.-

-Sea.- Tsubaki's voice was cold.  
-Take care of the target, now it gained your attention. Sierra, remember not to release your God Arc.-

With a furious roar, the massive Aragami turned towards me and the russian girl as we both readied our weapons.

 **I'm going to kill that greedy bastard...**


	44. Rabbit Hunt

Rabbit Hunt  
=========

Our crestfallen bunch finally returned to the Far East Branch and it's no wonder. For starters, Alisa was stricken the most as she was in it the deepest, disobeying orders multiple times under a short interval. Next to her, a rather love struck gunner was doing his best to cheer her up, but the choices of words from Kota only served to fuel the girls plight.

Not to mention even he wasn't without any personal troubles, since the boy still has a report to give on combat strategies to a very strict Instructor, in tow with me to be honest and I don't even know how am I going to do that. Our little circle is finished with Sakuya, who looked like she felt inconvenient when nearby the russian New-Type. Which in knowledge of what transpired on a certain mission is no surprise.

 **If this goes on, the entire 1st Unit will fall apart.**

More over, the mission we had been sortied for didn't even end up as we anticipated. The Borg Camlann, a gigantic scorpion-like Aragami was crushed by an even larger behemoth, a Quadriga. Which when our team started to whittle down, was destroyed in a single attack. An attack that didn't originate from either of our members deployed, nor do I think any God Eater could summon up such a destructive move.

Since, from where could a God Eater gather enough energy to fire a concentrated blast of energy, that's diameters over a meter and disintegrate a heavily armored Aragami upon contact? The beam didn't last long either, it was instantaneous, almost like a super sized Sniper Round. Leaving a sizzling impossibly long scar on the face of the earth after it dug itself effortlessly throughout the massive behemoth.

Worst of all was that the core of the rarely spotted Aragami over the Far East was vaporized, not even the fact that the most probable source of such an energy release would have to come from an Ouroboros itself, according to the scans that Hibari ran, there wasn't any such Aragami pin-pointable neither in our vicinity, nor in a few dozen kilometers radius.

So we returned, according to the instructions of our Instructor and Acting-Team captain, Tsubaki. Which I didn't look forward to since... I was in it deep too. Bringing out Alisa was my responsibility and she caught a witty remark of mines about her, which is probably just oil under the fire...

 **Well, better to get this over fast.**

Just as we expected the former God Eater, was awaiting us in the entrance of the lobby area. Seeing Tsubaki made our mood drop another level as we deposited our respective God Arcs and they've been run a maintenance check on. Without a word, our Instructor turned around and led us into the lobby itself and there she waited until we filed after her and finally took up a line in front of a stern and watchful gaze.

"Alisa." She started calmly, but still made the nervous girl gasp as she was called out first.  
"Report to the medical bay, we can't have you get nervous breakdowns on any further missions." As the girl muttered a 'Yes Ma'am' and turned around, she was stopped as Tsubaki called after her.  
"Furthermore, effective immediately until a suitable result comes back, you are to be removed from active combat duty. Now go and get checked out."

 **Damn it... This is going to bite me in the...**

"Kota." Her lone visible eye turned to the young gunner, who flinched visibly and turned his gaze back from the leaving russian girl.  
"Resume your progress on the report, you have until the end of today." The eyes of the boy widened in shock, but didn't dare to voice his complains, instead rushed after Alisa and as the door of the elevator closed after them, I could hear pieces of a conversation, or more like the boy pleading to her for help in this matter.  
"That goes for you also, Sierra."

 **Great...**

 **Maybe I should ask her for somehelp too...**

"Sakuya." With that the two mature woman's gazes met, albeit only for an instant as our units medic turned away with a sad expression.  
"I thank you for the cooperation with this assignment, however I still advise you to take some time off and rest. While you are looking better than the other week, it is still a long way until you recover."

"Yes." Sakuya nodded in acceptance.  
"I... will do so."

 **Uhh... this is strange, she was so adamant before on not taking a rest.**

 **Did... something happen in the meantime?**

"Sierra!" I flinched as my name was called and the Instructor was bearing down on me with her full attention.  
"Come with me." She said in a tone that did not allow for denial, and started to walk towards the elevator after the medic, then asked from her before the doors started to close.  
"You don't mind us joining in our ride?"

"No." She shook her head, pressing a button and keeping the doors open for us to file in.  
"You can come with me."

 **I... wonder what kind of a punishment is in order for me...**

"Sierra." Tsubaki called as the elevator stopped on its first destination, the level where the higher ranked God Eaters are stationed and the medic got off.  
"You have the tablet with you?"

-Yes.- I typed my answer after I pulled it out from my small pack.

"Good." Was all that the mature woman said to me, until we arrived to the executives floor and started to march down the corridor. My heart was rather beating hard, in fear that this will be brought right before the Director himself, but the Instructor stopped at a door on the left side of the narrow passage and opened it up.  
"Come in." She invited me and I stepped in very nervously.

 **This... is her office?**

I turned around in awe, sure I kinda of expected that Tsubaki isn't as lax as a certain brother of hers was, but this was rather... striking. The entire room was plain, like spartan plain. All it had was a single desk for her to work, on top of it papers in neat order and a small terminal installed for her use. On both sides of the furniture was a simple chair each and as the Instructor took hers behind the desk, she gestured for me to sit down.

"You can start now." She called, after I've taken my place a bit reluctantly.

 **I'm in it necks deep, huh?**

-I know that bringing Alisa out was risky, but if she stays coped up in the Branch she will not be able to advance and get herself over this problem she finds herself in. Not to mention, numerous other members have been making either fun out of her, or outright causing problems.- I had to sigh silently as the single eye was still eyeing me with curiosity, but didn't say anything else.  
-I am aware of the danger that she caused by having that mental break down before we engaged the Chi-You and the Fallen Zygotes, or of the danger we found ourselves when C instigated her and that made the Quadriga mark us as targets.- There was still no reaction and I started to get very uncomfortable.  
-I did not forget that I have taken responsibility for her.- I had to swallow as Tsubaki's gaze intensified for a moment there.  
-I... don't know what else to say.-

"Howabout starting your report?" The mature woman offered and I blinked in surprise.  
"I was aware of everything you brought up."

-Report?- I parroted confused.  
-I haven't even started to work on it to be honest and I am lacking in combat strategies probably.- I admitted, to which the Instructors eyes narrowed very slightly.  
-That doesn't mean I'm not going to try and finish it by today, nor that I am unable to learn anything new.-

"Sierra, are you nervous?" Tsubaki asked from me in a calm voice, which instead of having the desired effect backfired completely as I nodded feverously.  
"Just take a deep breath and tell me your report in your own words."

-Report in my own words?- I repeated once again, then I realized something.  
-As in mission report?-

"Yes, you can start whenever you feel ready."

-But, I never done such a thing.- I pointed out and frowned instantly.  
-I don't know how to... report.-

"Just use your own words." Tsubaki encouraged me.  
"You'll get the hang of it fast enough."

-But, shouldn't Sakuya give the report?- I scratched my head nervously.  
-She's the highest ranking member of the 1st Unit, no?-

"Sierra." The Instructor said with a serious voice, startling me.  
"You've forgotten that you've taken the role of the leader for the previous assignment?"

-Leader? Me?- I was shocked, I didn't even recall having a conversation about this.  
-Major Tsubaki, weren't you our acting-leader?-

"That is correct, in both cases." She said and I had to pale, noticing that even if she was our active-leader that doesn't mean I couldn't be the one to lead.  
"You have come to me and requested an assignment to bring out Alisa to the field with just the two of you. Furthermore, you even vouched for her and acknowledged the responsibility of what such a task would come with willingly. With her rank just being a recruit and you a private, it was obvious you'll be appointed as the leader temporarily."

 **Ah... crap... This is a much bigger bite that I could ever chew.**

"So, Sierra I want you to give your report." Tsubaki said as my eyes went wide again and I paled noticeably.  
"It is not as hard as you might think. Just go over everything that happened from the beginning with your words."

-Yes... I can try.-

* * *

-I still don't understand why did I have to report?- I asked rather perplexed after I finished, I've went over most of the things that happened.  
-I'm not trying to sound weird, but weren't you listening to our actions and following our movement from here Major Tsubaki?-

"The reason for this was simple Sierra." The mature woman's lone eye gazed over me as she stood up.  
"God Eaters improve themselves and eventually if they manage to survive long enough they might even form teams of their own. Teams where they will have to both coach their new members, keep them in line and also give reports to their superiors." She walked to the sole part of the table that had an item that wasn't required for her work, it was a picture of her brother, herself and Sakuya.  
"You're not going to be a part of the 1st Unit for long."

-I'm not have a long life before me.- I pointed out harshly and frowned, she might have forgotten about this.  
-But I'll do my best from now on.-

"Good, I thank you for your cooperation and also I'm looking forward to the report on combat strategies by the end of this day." Tsubaki said and motioned for me to leave, but I've not moved an inch as something occurred to me.  
"Is there something else you want?"

-I want the entire 1st Unit to assemble here, along with Dr. Sakaki and Licca.- I then frowned, recalling something.  
-Well not the entire, as Kota shouldn't be here, he can't shut his mouth.-

"Is there something that would warrant such a serious step?"

-Moon in the Welkin and Izanagi.- I write and for some time the Instructors gaze sweeps over me.  
-C is involved and I think the Director as well.-

"Tell me your reason of telling me this, Sierra." Tsubaki started after giving it some thought.  
"By your claim the Director himself is involved in something, but where do you think I stand? After all, I am a subordinate of Director Schicksal."

-You wouldn't risk the life of your own brother.- I wrote and for that the woman's eye flinched.  
-Everyone in the 1st Unit is involved somehow or another way. Major, please this is important.-

"Are you suggesting on going around the back of my superior with this matter?" The Instructor pointed out and I wanted to shake my head, when I understood what she is getting at.  
"Alright, I'll assemble those who you requested, but it better has to be important enough for me to warrant such a major step versus the Director of the Far East Branch."

-I would like to have C present as well, but I doubt she'll show her face.- I wrote and at that moment an evil cackle could be heard coming from my tablet, one that I knew all too well who it belonged to.  
-Speak of the devil.-

-It can be arranged, but...- The pale girl stopped for a bit and then erupted into another mad giggle.  
-Let's just say, you wouldn't like what you would see.-

"Sea." Tsubaki's expression changed, to a much more serious one and her tone turned business.  
"What is the meaning of this?"

"Dropping in." The voice of the greedy info broken came from the opening door and we both turned towards her.  
"You wanted to see me, no?" She grinned, a wide and toothy one.  
"So here I am."

-You're an insane stalker, you know that?-

"I'm just keeping an eye on you, my Sierra." She responded cackling.  
"And are you sure you want to reveal 'THAT'?" C chuckled seeing me flinch.  
"But sure, go ahead I'm not going to stop you from digging your own grave."

-This doesn't concern you.- I turned back towards the Instructor once again.  
-Can you call them? Before she bugs out on us.-

"Aw~." The hooded girl pouted, arms crossed in front of her chest as she leaned to the wall near the door.  
"Those words stung."

"Hibari." Tsubaki opened a line to the Operators terminal from her seat at the table, to which she got a response instantly.  
"Send the 1st Unit, Dr. Paylor Sakaki and Kusunoki Licca to my office A.S.A.P."

"Wow." C had to whistle after the order was given.  
"You've put the 'gal' in 'gall'." She cackled at the pun and decided to walk over to the desk, hopping up and sitting on its side.  
"It's boring to stand." She said as Tsubaki gave a harder stare to the girls actions.  
"So, you're thinking you know something, huh?" C turned to me and gave me a devious smile.  
"Go on, just make sure you're actually in control this time."

-I don't care about your little mind games, C.- I glared back at the girl, who chuckled in response.  
-This won't turn out as you hoped, I can tell.-

"Oh, I know exactly how 'all this' will turn out, but I'll let you have your fun for now." As she responded, the earliest member of the requested people arrived, Dr. Sakaki.  
"Stargazer, good to see you."

"Sea." The researcher responded and shifted his glasses up over his ever-closed eyes.  
"Good, I have questions for you."

-All in time.- I wrote and noticed that Sakuya arrived along with Soma, they eyed me both, but I shook my head to their unspoken question.  
-I wouldn't like to repeat myself that much.-

"Children." C faked a few sniffs and imitated bawling.  
"They grow up so fast."

-Can it, you psychotic bastard.- She faked even more intense crying at being hurt by my words. Soma grunted in appreciation of my way of talking to her.  
-Would you stop annoying us already?-

"Would love to." Abruptly the wailing ceased and the pale girl grinned madly.  
"But where is the fun in that?"

"We're here." Licca said as she stepped in the door, followed by Alisa and Kota.  
"Wow, is this something important?"

I wanted to question why the red-head motormouth gunner was present also, but shook my head and brought my gaze over those who were present. Soma opted to stand by the door, leaning at the wall with arms crossed and rather pissed. In one of the corners Sakuya stood, her arms behind the back as she focused on Tsubaki, although sometimes her gaze did wander over to the platinum blond russian.

Licca, Alisa and Kota walked in and stood behind my chair in anticipation for what is going to happen. Dr. Sakaki walked to the side of our Instructor and fixed his non-existent gaze of the cackling hooded girl still sitting on the edge of the table. With a deep breath, I stood up and walked to the far end of the room, so everyone could fix their gaze on me.

-Any last words C?- I turned to the overly excited small pest, but she burst into a squeeling laughter.  
-Aragami got your tongue?-

"God, you're killing me here." She managed to wheeze at me between two fits of giggles.  
"Go on, make a fool out of yourself."

-What am I?- I posed the question to the still snickering pale girl, who turned back to me and grinned.  
-Don't play your usual games and answer already! For what reason did you awaken Izanagi?-

At this point silence fell upon the room and us inhabiting it, as C's mirth was stripped away and she turned serious slowly. Despite this, a wide grin formed on her visible part of the face as she turned to me. I also noticed the expressions of both Soma and Dr. Sakaki to change, the former narrowed his eyes glowering and the latter looked interested.

"Sea awakened Izanagi? Well it's true that we didn't have anything on that Deusphage before the joint clean-up in the nearby city and interestingly it did vanish after the first sighting. I'm more interested in why do you claim that Sea was the one to awaken it." The elder researcher asked from me and I had to swallow my nervousness to answer.

-Because it's me.- On my answer the grin on the face of the pale girl widened to almost inhuman width, but it seemed my answer was still not clear enough.  
-I am Izanagi.-

I imagined that chaos will erupt upon hearing that, but nothing sort of such happened. Soma glared at me daggers, but everyone else was just surprised at my statement.

"But, Sierra." Kota started a little bewildered.  
"You aren't a Deusphage." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I mean you are human and not an Aragami."

-Ask Soma, that I'm telling the truth.- I offered and instantly got a reaction from the male. He scoffed and gritted his teeth.  
-I've almost killed him after what C had done to me.- Surprised stares got my attention as I continued.  
-His report on Izanagi was almost accurate, what he did not reveal was that after he fed Izanagi two Charge Crushes, the body fell apart and I've emerged from within, although I was still just a rampaging beast in that state of the mind. Therefore, assuming that I had to be put out of my misery, Soma blasted me with a Charge Crush also.-

Once again silence fell on us, as those present were digesting the information. The pale girl was rather amused by the events as she tried her best not to get another fit of laughter. Kota's expression was unreadable, but I could imagine what was going through his head, similarly Alisa was in a state of shock on the revelation I gave her. She might have seen something from my memories when the Resonance occurred, but apparently she didn't know the entire situation.

"Soma." Tsubaki spoke up, her eyes fixated on the glowering God Eater.  
"Why didn't you report this in the first place?" I was surprised that the Instructor didn't question the truth behind my words at all and accepted them as a fact.

"A God Eater transforming into a Deusphage in an irreversible process." Dr. Sakaki spoke up, finding the subject more than exciting.  
"Yet here you are Sierra, after turning into an Aragami. Intriguing isn't it?"

"This doesn't make any sense!" Kota blurted, confused.  
"Sierra is not a monster!"

"Of course my Sierra is not an Aragami." C chuckled to herself, looking rather pleased by the way the conversation flew.  
"To become even partially an Aragami, she would have to first form a core. Which is impossible in her case, due to the now numerous different Bias Factors existing inside her system."

"There is a chance that you turn into Izanagi again?" Speaking up Alisa, I had to flinch. This was something that was bothering me also.

-Probably and seeing that not even Soma was capable of getting rid of me, I do pose a significant threat.-

"You're just digging your own grave, you do realize Sierra?" The pale girl gave me a pouting expression as she hopped off from the edge of the table and walked over to me.  
"Without the right stimulus, you can't call upon the Irregularity within you. So you don't have to fear it happening, you won't become a danger to anyone."

-So why did you do it then?- I glared down at her.  
-What reason did you release that beast from within me?-

"I didn't." She stated and I glared even fiercer at her.  
"I'm not the only one that is pulling strings from behind the scenes mind you. Lucas found you and decided to test if you are worthy of being awakened or not. He was responsible for the information network locking down around the city also his intervention did lure the abnormal Aragami into the area." C sighed as she looked up to me.  
"Because he didn't manage to release Izanagi from within you, I had to step in and forcefully pull it out. I didn't like that, but for your survival it had to be done."

-Don't try to make that sound like the lesser of two evils.- I had to rub my temple to get rid of a starting headache.  
-Who is this Lucas?-

"No one you should be involved with, moving on." C clapped her hands playfully and smiled lightly.  
"What's the next thing on the agenda?"

-Soma's gotten infected by Izanagis cells, right now he's got a worse recovery speed than me.- At that the pale girl started to chuckle, but turned towards me with interest.  
-Okay, what's so funny?-

"Then it's a good thing that my serum prevented an infection, wouldn't you say so?" The girl whipped her right arm out, towards the dark skinned God Eater and something zipped through the air. Soma caught it barely in the last second before the small object slammed into his head.  
"Still, it seems the original serum was just so effective, I didn't know that you're going to collect a number of different Bias Factors above the original few." We stared at the object that C threw, which was a black card of a sort. Which a large purple orb in the middle and numerous crimson half moons around it in a circle formation.  
"Eat that."

 **What?!**

"Moonboy, it seems you'll become my pet either ways." The hooded girl started to chuckle and we gave confused looks.  
"You're holding out so far, but even that's not going to be enough. Soon even that mighty Bias you have will give in and you'll become a being much like Izanagi." C gave a devilish grin at that.  
"It's not something you would like to happen, now would it?"

"You..." Soma clenched the fist holding the black card with all his might, but when his fist released the pressure and opened up, the card was still in one piece and unscathed.  
"Planned this from the start, didn't you?!"

"If it weren't for that absurdly powerful Bias of yours and the initial serum, you wouldn't be here to even growl Moonboy. Now be an obedient little pet and eat that."

"Sea, it would be better if you didn't antagonize Soma." Tsubaki voiced her opinion and looked at the mischievously grinning girl.  
"What is your opinion, Paylor?"

"Like Hell will I be dragged into this." Once again the fists of the God Eater clenched, his will bent on opposing such a notion.  
"Don't take me for a fool you greedy bastard, I know exactly what you're up to!"

-Doctor, can we get that analyzed first?- I turned towards the silently, yet curiously watching researcher.  
-I don't trust C either farther than I can spit, so it would be best to examine that card first before we make another step, just as the Major suggested.-

"Right, right. So second one had been dealt with, what's next?" C giggled to herself.  
"First Izanagi, then Soma. I can't wait what's coming next."

-Moon in the Welkin.- I stated and could hear Alisa gasp upon hearing this.  
-At first I thought that you were the reason for Lindow's death C, however things didn't quite add up when I though about it. Right now, I don't even know for sure what your role was in that.-

"What do you mean C was involved with the death of Lindow?" Sakuya who was completely silent so far, stepped closer to the girl and looked down on her, but she waved casually to knock it off.  
"Sierra, what do you know about this?"

-Before the day we took on the mission, this brat made a commotion by teasing Kota and Lindow had to step in and stop it. I've heard her whisper to him 'Die for me, would you?' before she disappeared from our sight.- I stopped there and took a large breath.  
-After the unfortunate mission in the city, when I woke up and learned what happened I snapped. I thought that it was C's fault that things ended as they did and gave her a beating and if Soma would have stopped me things would have turned really violent.-

"Are you saying that she wasn't responsible for Lindows..." Sakuya wasn't able to say what we thought.  
"What makes you say that?"

-Lindow didn't seem that much surprised to see us.- I pointed out and the medics eyes widened as she recalled the events that transpired at the church.  
-He even ordered us to stay on guard outside while he went in with Alisa, it's as if he was expecting for something like that to happen.-

"Lindow... knew what is going to happen?" Sakuya repeated, shocked.  
"Why would he do that then?"

-Because you weren't supposed to be there.- I pointed out and the medic turned to me bewildered.  
-Neither of us should have been there, yet it happened. I don't think it's a coincidence.-

"That mission had been assigned by Fenrir HQ." Tsubaki said, after she browsed the mission records for a few minutes.  
"Is this why you turned to me instead of the Director, Sierra?"

-Partially.- I admitted and turned back to C.  
-The other part is something big going on behind our back, which involve the Director and Dr. Sakaki.-

"I'm afraid that is a classified information." The researcher answered, pushing up his glasses.  
"However I don't think Johannes would have done such a thing as you suggested."

-He sent Lindow after a Deusphage alone and when he returned immediately he was sent to take care of an Ouroboros, once again that was a solo mission.-

"When did that happen?" Kota perked up,  
"I mean we would have known that, right?"

-That was when he went on a 'date' with an impatient 'woman', we've been on a mission with Soma and Sakuya to hunt down an irregularly behaving Kongou.- I answered the red-head seemed to have a light bulb lit up over his head.  
-What was surprising he got back to the Den before us, with his mission taken care of.- I turned to the somewhat grinning C at this point, who snickered.  
-Isn't that right, you greedy pest?-

"Next thing you're going to bring up that it was my help that made both missions a success, right? Well sure, go and do that, I don't mind." She snickered.  
"It doesn't change anything in the end."

-I didn't care about that. What I wanted to point out, that Lindow was sent on missions with near impossible success rate from the start, yet he returned victorious each time. That is when the one who wanted him gone changed tactic and transferred Alisa over here.-

"Are you saying that the Director is responsible?!" Kota blurted as the eyes of both Sakuya and Alisa widened, albeit for various reasons.  
"Sierra, that's... impossible!"

-Moon in the Welkin would have happened without our interference the following way.- I started on my trail of thoughts, wanting to say it now and maybe even get C onto the wrong end of the stick for once.  
-A Vajra with high Oracle Cell reactions would have kept Lindow and Alisa busy until the pack of the white Vajras arrive, at that point Alisa somehow lost control and attacked her team member, right?- As I asked, the girl gritted her teeth and hung her head low.  
-Which would have ended in the death of both of them. I say that not only was Lindow a thorn in someones side, but that person didn't bother to sacrifice someone even if they were the first New-Type of a God Eater.-

"That is a serious accusation. You understand that Sierra, we cannot start an investigation based solely on some words." Tsubaki spoke up, after listening to the entirety in silence.  
"We would need proof on something on this matter to even warrant a background check, especially if it is done on the Director himself."

-Alisa arrived with her personal caretaker from Russia, didn't she? That man is also involved, why not start with him?- I offered an idea on this matter.  
-I've overheard him report to a superior of his after I made contact with her and brought her out of the induced comatose state with the Resonance.-

"That's going to be a problem." Dr. Sakaki said with a frown.  
"Even if this were to be true, Daigo went back to Russia a week ago to get supplies for Alisa's treatment. He has yet to come back."

"His plane was attacked by Aragami and crashed." C spoke up and we turned to her grinning visage.  
"Convenient, isn't it?"

-That means, we can't do a thing?-

"I'm afraid so." Tsubaki said, her lone visible eye turning towards me.  
"I thank you for telling us this, we'll keep an eye on the matter."

"Excuse me." Licca said a bit timidly.  
"Why was I called here?"

-Chupacabra was acting strange in the previous mission, I want Dr. Sakaki and your supervision while I'm testing if it is a repeatable problem or not.-

"But that is not a reason for being present here, these matters although are important have no impact on my role." The silver haired mechanic pointed that out and I had to nod in agreement.

-Lindow's Armlet and God Arc have yet to be found, however strangely enough they do not give signal, neither seems the search for them ongoing. As a technician, I would like to hear your opinion on this matter.-

"While it might be an unusual act, the Branch doesn't have the man-power to spare." Tsubaki answered instead and surely enough it did have a sign on truth behind it.  
"However, this meeting came to an end. I want everyone to resume what I've assigned to them. Especially you Kota and Sierra."

 **A-ack! I've forgot about the assignment!**


	45. Picnic Fields

Picnic Fields  
========

"Oof." C groaned and we turned towards the pale girl and saw her lying on he floor, Soma having tripped her up.  
"What's the big idea, moonboy?" She growled up a him, before a heavy boot slammed on top of her head and forcing the girls face into the ground once again.  
"H-hey?!"

-Soma?- I turned towards the dark skinned God Eater.  
-I get that you hate that pest, but-.-

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsubaki inquired, her stern gaze fixated on the male.

"She tried to sneak away, you still had questions didn't you?" As C tried to protest from the ground, she was swiftly silenced by a stomp, to what the girl groaned in defiance.  
"You won't escape, you greedy bastard."

"Do you really care about Sierra?" Alisa stepped forward, her eyes fixated on the pale girl squirming on the ground.  
"Why did you want me to shoot her?!"

"You know it really boggles the mind." C snickered, turning her head towards the russian God Eater.  
"Are you some kind of pervert?" The New-Type gasped and stuttered a 'what?!' as a response, to which the hooded girl simply chuckled.  
"Why else would you wear something that is like 2 or 4 sizes smaller than you would require? Do you get a kick out of exposure? Or you're the type that gets off when the males are gawking on her revealed curves?"

The russian girl pulled her arms in front of her defensively, as if to cover herself while she turned stark red. It didn't take a while for he girl to, then turn around and run out of he room with haste. We all stared after her as the hooded devil on he floor snickered to herself, not having expected such a great reaction from her teasing.

"Alisa!" Kota shouted after the fleeing russian girl, before he ran after her.  
"W-wait?!" The young gunner turned towards the cackling C and shot her a death worthy glare.  
"You'll pay for this, C!"

"She did ask quite an important question there, Sea." Dr. Sakaki spoke acting like nothing happened in he last minute.  
"Claiming that you value the life of Sierra." The researcher stopped momentarily as the pale girls snickering came to a halt.  
"I'm interested in learning the reason behind such a dangerous move."

-It's control isn't it?- I asked the girl as she slipped out of under Soma's boots.  
-Or am I understanding it wrong?-

"Control?" The researcher repeated and went silent for a few seconds.  
"Yes, yes. That makes sense now."

"What is it doctor?" Subaki turned to the elder researcher, who seemed to have went lost in thoughts.  
"What should be controlled?"

"The energy flow directed into her." Soma answered instead, having caught on himself.  
"In their unreleased form, an Aragami Bullet is none other than raw energy."

"Exactly!" The doctor took over the explanation and motioned towards me with his arm.  
"Should that energy be transferred directly to another God Eater, it could induce an artificial Burst state, without having to devour an Aragami! This wouldn't be possible, without a New-Type such as Alisa gaining access to the ability of gathering Aragami Bullets."

-And because I have a near perfect synchronization ratio with my Oracle Cells, I would have been the perfect candidate to test this theory on.- I frowned and turned to the smirking personification of greed herself.  
-Isn't that right you demoniac?-

"Eh, you or Soma would have been the same for me. I was you who was present." She shrugged and turned towards the mentioned God Eater.  
"How do you know about such a thing, hmm?" C's smirk turned into a grin.  
"Poking your nose where it doesn't belong, are you now?"

"Sea!" Tsubaki's voice came as she reprimanded the girl.  
"That's enough. Sierra I want you to complete your assignment by the end of the day. And make sure Kota finishes likewise."

With that we were sent from the Instructors room and boarded the elevator silently. On the floor of the lab, Dr. Sakaki left and I was with Soma and C present. I kinda feared they will try to rip each other apart and one more thing was on my mind.

-Why did you spare me?- I turned towards the God Eater, who was almost growling at the girl behind me.  
-Back at the city, after Izanagi vanished?-

"Because he awakened to his compassion." C purred into my ears, and I elbowed the noisy gnat away.  
"H-hey! That hurt!"

-Did not.- I didn't take my eyes off Soma's as I waited for my answer.  
-That still doesn't make sense to me. Even when you told me back in the infirmary, that you'll take my life the next time I go out of control. But what made you spare it in the first place?-

"Compassion?" The pale girl tried again whispering into my ears again and this time I've gave her a smack on the back of the head.  
"Stop that!"

-Don't just glare at me and answer, dammit!- However there was no answer as the doors opened and Soma filed out, not even bothering to answer.  
-Are you running away?!- Even my provocation didn't mean anything as the door closed, without any reaction from him.

 **... If this goes on, he 1st Unit will really fall apart...**

"It's because of his compassion towards you." C tried once again, with a sigh I reached out and grabbed the girl by her throat and lifted from ground.  
"You are aware that you're far more aggressive than normal, right my Sierra?"

-Answers!- I glared at her and slammed the back of her head into the wall of the elevator.  
-Now!- Typing with one hand was tricky, but I managed to.

"That's going to be a bad choice." The pale girl grinned into my face, unfazed entirely.  
"For every new answer you get, here is at least 2 more bound to arise. It's an endless cycle I'm afraid."

I had to close my eyes, before slamming my skull right into the face of the annoying girl. I didn't care if I was violent, or that she was trying to trick me again. I was growing tired of her crap. When I opened my eyes, she still wore that cocky grin from before, so I counted to ten very slowly and headbutted her again.

"This is getting us nowhere." She said, after the 3rd strike and I had to agree, my anger was rising steadily as my fingers were now gripping his throat with enough force that would have choked a regular human of similar build.  
"I'm not going to talk either way."

With a sigh, I slammed the girl into the other wall behind me with all my might, then just as she made contact I spun around and kicked out with all my might. My right leg planted into her face and slammed it once more back, a loud crunching noise signaled that something broke, but I didn't care, as I had quickly stepped out from he elevator and turned towards my room.

 **It seems even I'm affected by the cells of Izanagi, being reckless and violent...**

In the hallways, a certain red-head was standing nervously in front of a door. A door, that led to the sole New-Type God Eater here on the Branch. When he saw me, his eyes flashed of anger and at the same time desperation, which was interestingly refreshing to see from him. I didn't want to involve myself with their affairs, but Kota grabbed my hand and stopped me suddenly.

"I... messed up." Was his curt answer, as he nodded with his head towards he door.  
"My mouth just can't seem to shut up, I don't know how to fix this. Please help."

 **If I walk away now... No, I am not going to let this end like his.**

I nodded towards the gunner and motioned for him to move back, then I've knocked on the door. No one answered, so I repeated the two knocks a bit louder this time. There was a muffled response from inside, to which I've pushed he door open and we saw that Alisa was currently entangled in her undersized jacket, being hardly able to remove it. At my side, the boys eyes almost popped out as he stared at the bare back of the girl and a fair line of her breasts were exposed.

A loud smack to his face sent the boy sprawled on the floor and I've entered the room of the russian girl. On one side of the room was order, on the other side numerous different clothes were thrown around, while in the middle Alisa tried to get herself freed from the prison of her own jacket.

 **Well, while C was right and both her jacket and skirt are way to small...**

I could hear muffled sobbing while I stepped closer and helped the girl to escape from the small piece of upper clothing. Which surprised me for a bit, since with her augmented strength as a God Eater, it would have been easy to rip the jacket apart. However, figuring that she didn't do so even in her panicked state, there had to be some reason for that.

-Calm down Alisa.- I typed my answer as the girl threw the small jacket to the ground, she was standing with her back towards me facing the wall, in front of her the image revealed a screen of a sunflower field.  
-Don't let C's words get to you.-

"I'm... not a pervert." She sobbed, her shoulders shaking.  
"It's just... I'm not..."

 **Socializing is not my strong point... Neither is consoling.**

-Those clothes, are important to you.- I changed the subject and saw her slowly strip away from her skirt and throw it at the ground along with her checkered beret.  
-Kota worries about you.-

"He..." Alisa spun around, wearing only her panties and the black thigh-length boots. I raised an eyebrow at the trembling girl in front of me.  
"He is just like the others, just like she said." Tears filled the girls eyes as she practically jumped at her bed and stared to frantically tear the pile of her clothes apart.  
"But I am no pervert!"

-First calm down, as I said.- I tried once again, but she didn't listen to me.  
-So what? Did that dumb-ass tell you have great tits, or ass?-

"Wha-?!" A pair of blue eyes looked up at me, as the girl gasped, then her face reddened.  
"H-how can you say that?!"

-Figures... Casanova messed up again, big time.-

"Don't you make that sound as if it isn't a big deal!" She blushed, even redder as I nicknamed Kota in a way she didn't expect.

-Why should it be? You're younger than me by two years, yet your curves could make some older girls cry. If my own body wouldn't be underdeveloped, maybe even I would be jealous of those myself.- At my response, Alisa hid behind a piece of dress in her hands.  
-Plus you should have expected, that a form like yours will make the eyes of the guys bulge.-

"Why are you teasing me?" She asked awkwardly and I had to chuckle silently.  
"I thought you wanted to help me."

-See, you aren't throwing a fit anymore.- I pointed out and ignored answering to the question.  
-Feeling beer now?-

"Yes..." The girl closed her eyes and sat down on the side of her bed.  
"These clothes, were given to me when I was still small..." She began, eyeing he skirt, jacket and beret.  
"I didn't even notice they were starting to become that small..." Her voice trailed off, recalling something.  
"Do you also think I'm a pervert?"

-Have you seen how some other God Eaters look?- I questioned from her with a raised eyebrow, to which she slowly shook her head.  
-Gina, Sakuya could be prime example of... interesting don't you think? And I've even seen a female God Eater run around in clothes that would be more close to rags, if that revealing thing is allowed, then I don't know what isn't.-

"Do you think I should change my look?" She asked shyly, a faint blush on her face.  
"I... what do you say?"

-This is your choice, isn't it?- I smiled back at her, trying to calm the nerves of the russian God Eater.  
-More importantly, I see plenty of choice scattered around us, don't you think?-

"Ahahaha..." She laughed sheepishly, recalling her outburst not even a few minuets ago.  
"I... guess so."

-If you don't mind, I've gotta make a report on combat strategies, which is due in a few hours.- I stood up and walked to the door.  
-You can actually order clothes to be specifically made for you, in exchange for certain amount of Fc from your Terminal.-

As I left with this parting tip and opened the door, a surprised Kota fell inward the room as it slid open. He laughed nervously up at me and from the corner of his eye at a half-naked russian girl, who was now rather angry.

-Beat him by an inch of his life.- I shrugged and left them to duke it out.  
-Just make sure the Dead Weight completes his report.-

* * *

 **Why does it feel like were standing right in front of an execution squad?**

On my right was a very nervous Kota, sporting a few black and blue bruises, the signs of Alisa didn't hold back yesterday. On my other side, said girl was standing with crossed arms, sporting black and blue herself. A black long sleeved turtleneck sweater and a long blue skirt reaching under her knees. She pulled the checkered red beret deep into her eyes to avoid visual contact with our Instructor standing in front of us, with a rather serious expression.

 **... It's not unexpected...**

Yesterday, Kota didn't manage to finish off his report properly, not after he pissed off the russian girl and instead of gaining her help, earned unbridled wrath. Even I couldn't write much and knew quite well ha it wasn't enough to avoid the consequences of failing the assigned task. As for Alisa, she was probably called here to be reprimanded for her actions, albeit I think she was right, since that stupid boy both eavesdropped and peaked at her not once, but twice.

 **... Their relationship is off to a very rocky start...**

"Fujiki Kota." Tsubaki started calling the boys name, who paled visibly upon being called out.  
"I want to get an explanation for yesterdays events."

"I..." The boy gulped nervously and hang his head in defeat, he learned that its impossible to argue with the mature woman, especially when one has earned the full attention of her attentive gaze.  
"Deserve what I've gotten from Alisa."

"Of course you deserved all of it!" The russian girl 'hmpf'-ed, crossing her arms even tighter before her chest, turning away from the boy.  
"Even though I went easy on you."

"Alisa Illinichina Amiella." As the Instructor called out, she flinched this time and dropped her arms.  
"Based on the reports from Dr. Sakaki, I'll allow you to go out on the next mission, but this time there will be no leniency for breaking an order and when I order you, I will not tolerate any insubordination."

"Y-yes... Ma'am." Alisa tried to shrink down a few sizes, not liking that she was in the spotlight of the attention.  
"I understand."

"Kota, sortie with Alisa and Sakuya, go prepare for your mission." The mature woman turned towards me, just as I wanted to ask my role when ours eyes met.  
"Sierra will stay and coordinate you from the base."

-I see.- I nodded, albeit surprised at this order.  
-I will try to do my best.-

* * *

Once they were deployed to their mission, I took my place and watched as the three had split up and took their places. Around one of the centralized tornadoes, a small number of Fallen Aragami had been spotted, the trio was sent out there to take them down and retrieve their cores for research purposes.

-Alpha One, in position.- Sakuya reported as she took her position in the field, I watched from he control room of the Branch and noted that her signal came from he top of a partially crumbled building.  
-Two targets confirmed, Fallen Ogretails in sight.-

-Alpha Two, in position.- Alisa's voice came through the comm link, her position on the other side of the trunade right across from the medics place.  
-I've spotted a Zygote in the area.-

"Concentrate on the primary targets." Tsubaki ordered and the two females acknowledged curtly.  
"Ignore any non-mandatory Aragami."

-Alpha Three in position, I got the beasts in my sight!- Kota reported, no doubt quoting another line from that Bugarally of his.  
-Those beasts will never know what hit 'em!-

"They are awaiting your commands." Tsubaki nudged me and I had to sigh, still feeling uncomfortable for the whole captain role I was forced into. I took another deep breath and held it down for a few seconds.

-Mission Start!- I took another note at the satellite scans from the mission area and noticed something. I've gestured for the Instructor to come closer and see it for herself.  
-What's that?-

"Hibari, enlarge that section for us." She said noticing the same interference I've spotted.  
"More Fallen Aragami." The Instructor summarized, reaching for her earpiece to warn the field team.  
"Heads up! More targets were spotted south of your location, number and type unknown, Small sized Fallen targets are to be expected."

-Should we hold off the mission until we take care of our current targets?- The medic responded to the warning immediately.  
-What is your decision Sierra?-

 **Mines?!**

-Sakuya, keep an eye on the possible incursion and report if you spot anything.- I frowned and turned back to the map, seeing how the new Aragami were still encroached around the same spot.  
-Kota, lure in the primary targets, Alisa take care of them.-

-Understood.- Their replies came in near unison, in the next few moments I heard a number of gunshots ring out and the distant sound of Aragami roaring in anger echoed.  
-Secondary target terminated.- Alisa confirmed and I saw one of the Oracle Reactions vanish from the area scan.  
-Engaging primary targets.-

 **She's still very stiff...**

-Sakuya, anything?- I asked hoping that she managed to spot the intruders.

-There is still no visual.- The medic reported and I frowned, this was unnerving.

"Keep your calm Sierra." Tsubaki stopped beside me upon seeing my nervousness.  
"Even if the situation seems chaotic, we need to keep a clear head on our shoulders. Don't forget it is our responsibility to look out for the team being deployed."

-It's way harder than I had imagined.- I frowned once again as I had to admit what was on my mind.  
-I'm not used to giving orders.-

"With every order you give, you're going to have to make a choice. In times such a choice can seem harder than it actually is, or at different times such a choice might not look like the proper one when you first think about it." She started her explanation and I turned towards the mature woman interested.  
"When everything seems to fall apart, someone has to step forward and take the reign and enforce control over the situation."

-Initial targets down.- Kota announced and I looked up and saw that both targets were now defunct on the map displays.  
-Alisa proceeds to remove their cores.-

-What does that have to do with me?- I turned back and stared at the lone gaze of Tsubaki.  
-I failed to make a thorough report. Actually Alisa would have been a much better choice, given how she still needs surveillance of her condition.-

"That might be true, however your God Arc was deemed to be sealed until a very thorough check is run on it, given the card of Sea and its possible influence of Izanagis cells." The Instructors gaze swept over me slowly.  
"Which might explain some unknown details about your God Arcs current sate."

-So, because I had nothing better to do, I was ordered here as a back-up?- I had to frown once again, I could have spent the time more constructively.

"What better to increase the understanding behind combat strategies, than to experience it from firsthand don't you think Sierra?" Tsubaki stated and turned back towards the large monitor displaying the mission area currently.  
"Regroup, and move into position." The Instructor ordered as she reached for her earpiece.  
"Your orders, captain?"

 **This is the last time I'm getting myself into such a mess...**

-Kota, you're the most suited for scouting, go ahead and take a better look at the new targets. Alisa, since you are the most versatile of the team I want you to act as the support and when required step in and assist Kota. Because of the sniper, Sakuya I want you to be ready to open fire once you have a confirmed target.- I frowned and thought this over, somehow I didn't feel like this was such a good choice.  
-Is that good enough?-

"What do you think, Sierra?" The Instructor turned back to me and my frown deepened.  
"You can't doubt yourself when you give an order. There is no going back once you make a decision."

-I'm not suited for this!- I would have moaned if I were able to.  
-Please, just watch out.-

-Never fear!- The red head gunner cheered for me.  
-Kota's here!-

-Seriously, just stop posing.- Alisa chided the boy with a groan.  
-The plan is solid, leave it to us.-

-It might not be the best idea, however Tsubaki is right.- Sakuya acknowledged my doubt, with her answer.  
-Stay calm and try to see the whole situation, then act accordingly.-

"As you can see, your team has faith in you." The mature woman gave a small smile for me.  
"Place yours into them."

-Understood.- I nodded steeling my resolve.  
-Then mission start!-


	46. Winter's Dawn

Winter's Dawn  
=========

The three God Eaters mopped the Aragami up quite fast, their next targets had been two Fallen Cocoon Maidens and a Fallen Zygote, but while they were busy dealing with each other the three gunners could unload their bullets on them in an ambush and take the Zygote down fast. With the only mobile target out of the way, it wasn't hard to snipe the remaining two beasts.

After the quick finish, Alisa managed to collect the cores from each downed Fallen Aragami and the scans didn't pick up any more of the Fallen species in the area. With their task done, the three waited for the chopper to pick them up, when discord erupted in the form of Kota trying to impress the russian New-Type.

 **... Let's not get into it, shall we?**

 **I would like to preserve some dignity of that love-struck fool...**

So there was I, a half hour later and sitting in the lobby after Tsubaki discharged me with a 'Job well done.' and I was waiting for the trio to return. Like a hurricane, Alisa stormed into the lobby past everyone in great haste and boarded the elevator with dangerously flashing eyes.

 **... Great going Casanova...**

Sakuya on the other hand walked in casually, greeted me with a light nod and headed for Hibari's desk to give her report for the missions. Behind the medic, struggling with his steps dragged an almost zombiefied Kota himself, apparently shocked to such a degree than even his ever-carefree attitude dried out, the boy slumped down beside me wordlessly and collapsed into a miserable pile.

 **This is going to be a hassle...**

-Tsubaki, can I speak to you in private?- I wrote when I noticed the teams medic head up the stairs beside me.  
-There is something I need to go over.-

"Sure." She smiled, however that act seemed forced and revealed how exhausted she was mentally.  
"Will my room be okay?"

-Yeah.- I nodded reassuringly and tried to smile at her, but it turned out rather awkward so I've dropped in fast.  
-I'm not going to take your time for long.-

"Ah, no." Sakuya sighed, recalling the advice of the mature Instructor from the morning.  
"Tsubaki said I should confide in those who are close to me." A faint smile adorned the corner of her mouth as she turned towards me.  
"And if you need my help, I'll not shy away from offering my hand either."

-Thanks.- I turned towards the downtrodden youth and shaken my head in disbelief.  
-I'll try to cheer up lover-boy later.-

We headed towards the elevator and took it to the senior's section. We both stared at the door at the far end of the corridor and it was a grim reminder to us that our leader wasn't with us anymore. Sakuya's room opened not far from his a small distance to the left actually and the medic invited me in. I was getting used to all the rooms look the same, with their default furniture overlapping with all other rooms I saw so far.

The difference in the medics room was she had a couple of potted plants here and there, various small boxes stood in a few places and in the corner the lingerie was hung up for drying. As I was looking around the room, Sakuya sat down near the table in one of the comfy chairs and gestured for me to do so, when I did as instructed her eyes turned serious as she eyed me with concern.

"So, what is that you wanted to talk me about?" The medic looked focused for the moment, but I could see from her demeanor she is only putting up a front.  
"What is so important that you wanted to tell about in in private?"

-Care to have a drink for Lindow's memory?-

"W-what?!" Sakuya gasped and blinked at me with a flabbergasted expression.  
"I... drink for Lindow... ?" She repeated it once more, her eyes widening and washing me over with a confused gaze.  
"Why would you do that?"

-A few minutes ago you said that even Tsubaki mentioned to confide in your team mates, no?- I gave a small smile for her, trying to reason with the still stupefied medic.  
-What would be the best way to remember our goofy leader than to drink for his memory?-

"But Lindow..." With eyes cast down, the woman went silent.  
"He's still out there..."

-Weeks went by.- I pointed out, to what Sakuya snapped her gaze at me, eyes teary and defiant. Before she could have started to talk, I stopped her abruptly.  
-He's not coming back! Face it Sakuya!-

"How can you say that?" She mouthed in almost a whisper, her eyes a mixture of grief, anger, pain and longing.  
"You don't know what it is like..."

-I don't.- I had to nod to that, I will not lie about such a thing. How could I ever know something, that was never given in the first place?  
-Never will I know.-

"What... are you talking about?" The medic blinked in surprise as I stated this calmly.  
"Sierra?"

-I never knew either of my parents, although my mother died during pregnancy and passed a nasty infection to me. My father was a no-show and I don't have such a bond with anyone that you have created with Lindow.- I told her flatly, this made her eyes first widen in shock and then they were cast down again as she muttered a 'sorry' for me.  
-Therefore I am not going to lie and say something stupid. However Sakuya, you have to move on and stand by yourself. If you need any help, we are here for you.-

"I didn't know that." She stared at me, a bit awkwardly as the topic of our conversation turned to dangerous waters.  
"But, why did you want to drink with me for Lindow's memory?"

-You'll think of me stupid.- I stated and earned an interested expression in return, to what I could only softly smile.  
-I never had such a bond, but I allowed myself to delude into something that doesn't exist.-

"Deluded into something that doesn't exist?"

-A bond of ties, ties of a non-existent family.- I had to scoff at that ridiculous remark even if it was my own.  
-The goofy father-figure of Lindow, your gentle motherly presence Sakuya, Soma like an elder brothers ridiculous grumpy introversion, Kota's little brotherly idiotic carefree attitude and Alisa's the haughty, shameless younger sister.- My smile turned sour, as the woman was processing my words and her eyes started to draw lines between my vague comparisons.  
-And me, the sheltered porcelain egg ready to break at any moment.-

"You're no sheltered porcelain egg." Sakuya had to chuckle at my own comparison.  
"More like, you show strength that surpasses my own." She sighed, standing up and heading for the small fridge. With a swift move, she opened the door and swiped two bottles and threw one to me.  
"Here, these were Lindow's that I've confiscated from him for his last... move he pulled."

 **Okay, so far so good, but now what?!**

I waited until the woman got back to her seat and opened the bottle. I could see on her eyes that she was starting to recall him and I had to fight with tears myself as I saw those form in the corner of Sakuya's eyes. I've eyed the yellow can in my hand cautiously, since to be honest I never once tried to taste the stuff myself before. Then with a click, I've opened it and noticed the foam bubbling up.

-Bitter.- I commented after putting down the can after a small sip, disgusted by the taste that it rewarded me.  
-How could Lindow drink this stuff?!- Sakuya looking at me with a frown as she gave a crooked smile.  
-This is my first time drinking.- I said in self defense as she gave a mixture of sobbing and chuckling.

"You remind me of myself on the first time I joined him to drink." The medic said teary eyed as she put down her own bottle.  
"I don't like it either, I was collecting these for Lindow to be honest, but couldn't tell that to him directly or else he would have used mines as his own at the nearest opportunity." She chuckled once again as a tear rolled down her cheeks.  
"In fact, that's what he had done every time he waltzed into my room and opened the fridge."

-I think he knew you quite well.- I smiled as she recalled some more memories.  
-But he didn't have the guts to tell that your motive was that straightforward.- A short silence fell upon us, when there was a faint knock coming from the door. A few second later a pair of somewhat larger knocks were repeated and the buzzer for the door was activated.

"U-uhm..." I heard the nervous voice of Alisa from the other side of the rooms entrance.  
"I-It's me Alisa." She was fidgety at least judging from the sound itself.  
"Can I come in?"

"Coming." Sakuya called and shot me a glance with her eyes, I nodded back to her as she walked to the door and opened it.  
"Come in." She invited the russian girl.  
"We were just having a drink for Lindow's memory."

"O-oh..." Feeling even more nervous at the topic the platinum blond girl was lost for words.  
"I-I'll just go then." As she turned around, the medic put her hands on the girls shoulder.  
"E-excuse me."

"Please, stay for my sake." The medic pleaded and motioned for one of the remaining chairs.

-Stay with us Alisa.- I joined too and scooted to the left to give her enough room.

"T-then sorry to intrude." With head cast down, the girl sat down beside me rather rattled, not expecting such a thing to happen.  
"I won't stay for long."

"Would you like a beer?" The mature God Eater offered, to what the girl finally lifted her head.  
"Or some tea?"

"Tea would be good." The russian girl replied in a demure voice, to which I've smiled.  
"I'm still underage."

-Would it be a problem if I ask for some tea for myself too?- I joined in the offer hopefully, and maybe she won't be angry at me opening the bottle and not finishing it. I had to apologize for such a obvious squandering of goods.  
-I wouldn't drink any more since it doesn't taste good. I'm sorry for wasting the beer.-

"It's okay Sierra." Sakuya reached out and grabbed the bottle in front of me and pulled in front of herself. When it was half-way over the small desk in front of us, something fell from the bottom of the can.  
"What's this?"

"Isn't that a disk?" The russian girl said eyeing the object curiously as she picked it up.  
"Why would it be on the bottom of that beer?" I've eyed the medic who looked aghast.  
"Sakuya, what's wrong?"

"Lindow wanted me to save some of this beer for him." She put the bottle down carefully and flopped down into her seat with a shocked expression.  
"Then..." Sakuya recalled an event that happened after the Moon in the Welkin mission.  
"C said to me after that mission... to have a drink for Lindow's memory, just like you now Sierra."

"Did she plant this disk here then?" The platinum blond girl was dumb founded.  
"What would that girl gain from this?"

-I think it belonged to Lindow.- I said after watching the expression on Sakuya's face closely.  
-You're thinking the same aren't you Sakuya?-

"Y-yeah." She nodded and turned to the girl.  
"I want you to tell me about it. About... that day, that moment... What happened to you Alisa?" The addressed russian God Eater flinched at the request, but didn't bring her gaze from the medics.  
"To be honest, I still can't accept what you did. But that's also precisely why I want to know what it is that's making me so uneasy." She sighed, her weary expression showing as she dropped the forced attitude of trying to feign ignorance, showing the girl she was just as exhausted and worn out.  
"I know that it's a hard thing that I'm asking you to do..."

Silently and slowly Alisa turned her gaze from the mature woman's to me. It lingered on my eyes for a few seconds before I nodded to her encouragingly. With that boost in confidence, she albeit slowly, but surely turned back to the other God Eater and locked eyes once more.

"Did you know that I was being treated regularly for my mental health issues?" She started, voice quaking a bit as she revealed this sensitive information.

"Yes. I know." Sakuya crossed her arms before her chest, she heard some of it from Tsubaki after the mission.

"After my parents were killed, I was mentally unstable and spent the next few years in the hospital." Alisa's eyes wavered as she chased the frightening images from her mind as she recalled the event.  
"But then, one day. I was told that Fenrir had chosen me as a New-Type candidate."

 **That sounds fishy...**

 **If they knew about her for so long, why did it take so long to notice being compatible?**

"And so I was forcibly transferred from my own hospital to a Fenrir one." We stared at her for a few moment as she admitted that, which was practically stripping her right as a human.  
"No. It's all right. The new doctor took such good care of me and I thought that I'd have the chance to avenge my parents' death..."

 **New doctor? ... Oguruma?**

"After that, I was put on medication to keep my symptoms in check and I studied the enemy... and how to fight." She cast her gaze down, remembering some of the ordeals she had to go through to gain her knowledge and power.  
"The new doctor I had at Fenrir was so kind to me all the time. He even had himself transferred to the Far East Branch with me when I left..."

"Daigo Oguruma, was it?" Sakuya inquired, recalling the name of the researcher to what Alisa nodded silently.

-You didn't take any medications before being transferred to the Fenrir quarters? - I've inquired from her as it struck me rather odd and at this time the russian girl shook her head and whispered a 'no' only.  
-I know that you are not taking any now and you seem rather stable to me.- My eyes narrowed upon hearing this.  
-Couldn't be that those medications were the cause for your minds instability?-

"That's... a possibility." Admitted the girl and sighed in defeat.  
"I didn't even notice such an obvious lie."

"I'm sorry." Sakuya whispered upon realizing that she was just as much of a victim that Lindow was.  
"Please continue."

"While continuing my mental health treatment with Dr. Oguruma, I searched for the Aragami who'd killed my parents: the doctor showed me which one it was, the Black Vajra known as Dyaus Pita." She spoke the monsters name with seething rage and I had to frown upon hearing that. It seems she wasn't quite over this bump.  
"I heard that this Aragami had appeared in the Far East Branch area, hearing of a chance to transfer over I made my choice. I came here vowing to find it no matter what..."

"A Black Vajra... The Dyaus Pita?" Sakuya repeated, shocked to hear such a name.  
"But that's..."

"I don't know how it happened!" Alisa cried out, holding her head with both of her palms clearly in pain.  
"In that moment, in my mind..." The girl panted, eyes darting back and forth as her head whipped around in panic.  
"Lindow... become my enemy!" Tears started to flow on her cheeks as the girl started to cry.  
"Before I knew it, I was pointing my gun at him!" The New-Type started to sob as she cried out.

"I'm sorry I made you go through that again..." The medic stated and this time I could see her worry about the other girl genuinely.  
"Thank you, Alisa." She reached out and comforted the russian.  
"It will be all right, I'm here with you."

"Sakuya... Will you let me help you?" The girl whispered, still shaking and teary eyed.  
"At least... let me do something to atone for... what I did..."

"No, no... Alisa..." Even the voice of the medic grew close to bursting into crying once more.  
"You don't have to make up for anything anymore..." Sakuya's voice and eyes turned more serious.  
"I'm sure there is something more going on behind this, but you're right... this does involve you, after all."

-So what's this piece here?- I lifted the small object up and showed it to Sakuya.  
-Care to take a look?- Sakuya took the disc from my hand and walked to her terminal, inserting the disc into the reader she furrowed her brows as she turned back.  
-Figures.-

"It's locked." The medic was lost in her thoughts for a short time.  
"If this belonged to Lindow, then we could view it by using his Armlet only."

"But... there is no signal from his Armlet... isn't it?" The platinum blond girl stated and a heavy silence fell upon us for a short while, that the girl broke up feeling uncomfortable under it.  
"Can't we do anything here?"

"I'm afraid that is going to be impossible."

-Soooo.- I decided to change the topic as another awkward silence was approaching.  
-Can we please get some tea and resume this memorial for Lindow?-

* * *

A few days later the 1st Unit was called together by Tsubaki, to which Soma attended albeit very grumbling. To our surprise, the Instructor gave the details of a mission named Winter's Dawn to us, to capture the core of a Vajra. Beside the white clad mature woman stood Alisa, holding in her hands numerous strategies she had formatted for this mission alone.

In short, I was to stay behind while Soma, Kota and Sakuya go out and knock the beast down a few pegs. Seeing how the young scout and the New-Type wasn't being able to play together nicely, the Instructor decided not to send the girl on the mission and chosen Soma to fill the place of the melee fighter. Although, she did warned said male not to break off from the team or perform any reckless maneuvers, which Soma only scoffed at.

"That's all from me. Do you have any questions?" Tsubaki swept her lone visible eye over our little group, when Kota sheepishly raised his right hand.

"Um..." He started, a bit frightened when he earned the woman's attention.  
"I wish you'd send Alisa on this mission..." His voice trailed off as the eye focusing him narrowed slightly.  
"I mean, see..." Kota was struggling with the words under stress.  
"She's been, uhm..." The boys gaze wandered over to the girl, who was surprised for the sudden nomination for the mission. Although, she didn't stop glaring at the young gunner who just went more nervous.  
"She's been working really hard!"

 **Genius... There is no way the Major will allow this...**

"What do you think, Sakuya?" Tsubaki turned towards the medic, which made Kota sigh in relief as some of the pressure on his shoulders eased up.

"I agree." The medical sniper answered after a few seconds of thinking it through.

"However, your target for this mission..." The Instructor showed a sign of concern as she turned towards the russian girl, she was also present during the briefing so this was just going over the important details once more.  
"Is the same type as "that one"..." She referred obviously to the beast that scarred the girls mind long years ago.  
"Will you be all right?"

"I'll go..." Now it was on the platinum blond girls turn to remain silent for a few seconds.  
"Please let me go!" She turned back to the Major, who nodded affirmatively.

"Very well. But don't overdo it." She glanced at the obviously irritated darker skinned God Eater.  
"That goes for you too, Soma Schicksal!"

"Yay!" Kota cheered, ignoring the growl-like retort of Soma.  
"I'll be with you, so you'll be fine!" The boy assured Alisa, who narrowed her eyes in return only.  
"Right?" He added, a bit deflated from his previous attitude.

-I'm being chosen for leader again?- I groaned as the Instructor signaled for me to follow her, she turned around and stared at me hard.  
-I don't want to. I'm not fit for such a high responsibility role.-

"I wouldn't take orders from you either way, Dead Beat." Soma growled as he brushed past me towards the God Arc Storage.  
"I work best alone."

"Soma! This is a team mission, keep that in mind." Once again the Major warned the God Eater, who instead of answering vanished behind the double shutter door. Therefore the mature woman turned her lone weapon of an eye on me.  
"Sierra, you will take reign of this mission, understood?"

-I have completely understood it, Major Tsubaki Amamiya and will do my utmost to bring this mission to a success.- She didn't ignore the sarcasm dropping from my comment, despite the translator unable to voice the duress of my situation.

 **Bloody Tyrant...**

* * *

 **God damn it all...**

I stared at the scan in front of me, I've noticed the part of the city structure and in the middle the target popped up, the Vajra. My concern was not the three smaller signals of Fallen Aragami in the vicinity, but the very location. The same half-way collapsed church where Moon in the Welkin took place.

 **This is going to haunt us... doesn't it?**

-Primary target spotted inside the collapsed church.- I've relayed the information with a frown, I doubt that they didn't notice the area. Especially Sakuya.  
-Fallen Aragami presence noted in the area, be careful around the target 3 secondary targets were located.-

-Understood.- Sakuya said curtly and I gritted my teeth as the indicator of Soma suddenly parted from the team.  
-S-Soma! Don't act on your own.-

-I'm taking the small fries, zone in on the target.- He replied to what I had to frown and turned towards the Instructor for help.

"Leave him be, for now this is within allowed measures." She replied and I nodded in reluctance.  
"However if Soma tries anything funny, I'm going to make sure to keep in mind next time not to cross the line."

 **Scaaary...**

-Major.- I turned towards her, despite the dangerous flash in her eyes.  
-Was it a good idea to send them out?-

"You're worried about your team?" Tsubaki inquired and I nodded with a frown.  
"They have to overcome this, don't you think?"

-For Alisa and Tsubaki alone, this will prove as a tremendous challenge.- I frowned even deeper.  
-Kota is still himself and Soma is not in his best condition.-

"Major!" Hibari shouted and we instantly turned towards the Operator to see her panicked expression.  
"We lost contact with the 1st Unit."

 **Oh boy...**

"Sierra, calm down. In such a situation panic will be the worst choice." She turned to me and back to the red-head female in front of the equipment.  
"Hibari, I want you to contact the extraction team and order them to pick the 1st Unit up, then in the meantime try to make a connection with them."

-It's coming!- The voice of Soma echoed in the room suddenly, followed by a loud crash and the roar of the tiger-like Aragami.

"We have signal!" Hibari confirmed as we heard the scuffle breaking out versus the Large type Aragami.  
"But it seems their connection to us is still severed."

-So is the satellite scan.- I pointed to the large monitor, now being all dark. There was an audible grunt from Soma as he probably took an attack from the beast.  
-This way we can't even support them!-

"Have faith in your team, Sierra." Tsubaki reminded me, as the crackling static of an electric discharge filled the speakers, Sakuya and Kota just barely avoiding the attack.  
"Find out what is causing the interference."

-Have a taste of this!- Kota shouted, opening suppressive fire on their mission target.  
-Sakuya!-

-I'm on it.- The medic reported, a powerful explosion rocking the beast which screamed in anger.  
-Where is Soma?-

-He was sent crashing into a building.- Alisa reported as bombed the Aragami with her own bullets.  
-He's strong and will be back soon.-

"As you can see, their faith in each other is strong." Tsubaki smiled lightly.  
"Adding yours will only strengthen them."

-Alisa!- Kota screamed in concern as the girls pained scream came to us.  
-Chew on this you bastard! Using Stun Grenade!-

-I'm okay.- The russian girl groaned as she joined the other two gunning down at the beast.  
-Where is he?-

-Up there!- Kota's must have noticed him standing on a higher part of the area.  
-Let's unleash hell on the Vajra!- A loud crashing noise came soon.  
-Finish it Soma!-

-Don't tell me what I have to do.- The God Eater grumbled and grunted in exerting his power.  
-I know perfectly what my job is.-

-HE JUMPED?!- The red-head gunner shouted, then his voice grew confused.  
-And... is... huhh?-

-What is that?- Sakuya was similarly caught off-guard.  
-That's not a normal Devourer Form.-

 **Huhh?!**

 **Does that mean...**

-Predator Style?- Alisa finished as Soma landed with an impact and the Vajra screamed in pain.  
-Just like Sierra.-

"Get me Dr. Sakaki." Tsubaki said quickly to Hibari who made the call.  
"What do you think Sierra?"

-I have no clue.- I admitted as my attention was resumed on the 1st Units fight.  
-Signals back on!- I pointed at the screen and we could saw the four members of the team surround the downed creature. The signal was blinking rapidly, signaling that the Aragami was nearing death, but it wasn't down for the count yet.

-Don't let it get away!- Soma growled in irritation as their target busted through the gunners rank and ran away faster than they could shot it down.  
-We're going after it!- He shouted and was already on the run after the monster.

-Everyone, watch your back!- Sakuya warned them as she run after the darker skinned God Eater.  
-Disperse for now.-

Kota's signal departed in a different direction from the other two and only Alisa was there, standing still. I looked at the terminal in front of me and noticed that the girls vitals are in a heightened state. The New-Type girl grumbled something inaudible in her mother tongue before heading after the young gunner to covering him.

Although she didn't keep up with the gunner and lost him from sight, the girl stopped near the collapsed church to catch her breath. On the map in that moment the reaction of the Vajra reappeared not that far from her and we could hear the russian girl gasp as she had spotted the beast similarly.

She mumbled something in her own language again, her vitals somewhat stabilizing and she stepped out from her cover and turned towards the Aragami. It didn't spot her yet, as there was something else occupying its focus. From the northern side of the church Kota was nearing, unaware of the danger that he was in.

-No!- I gritted my teeth in frustration, there was nothing we could do against that and no matter of faith could make them pull through.  
-This is driving me crazy!-

"Sierra." Tsubaki put her hand on my shoulder.  
"In situations like these, we have to trust them out there."

-Alisa is having a breakdown and Kota is about to get slaughtered!- I whipped my arm out and pointed at the monitor.  
-I know we can't do anything for them, but this is driving me insane!-

-Alisa?- Kota's concerned voice came as he just stepped around the corner and turned towards the girl.  
-What's wrong?- The boy's pace picked up as he probably started to run towards the girl. In that instant the Vajra moved also, probably taking the opportunity to jump at the unsuspecting God Eater.

-OUT OF THE WAY!- With such a battle-cry, the New-Type girl attacked and we could see the signal of the Vajra jar in mid motion, a mighty explosion stopping just barely from Kota's signal. Then the Vajra's Oracle reaction went dead and the girls sobbing filled the speakers. Shortly after Sakuya and Soma came running in, then the medic headed over to the sobbing girl and started to comfort her.

-Stove it, Dead Weight.- Was Soma's only response as he stopped by the young gunners side.

"Even if something would have happened to them..." Tsubaki started, realizing what I have been starting to think about as the mature woman turned towards me.  
"We can only prove them support."

-This stinks...- I grimaced.  
-I have being on the side-lines.-

"But for everyone who is on the mission, there is someone who has to side back here and provide with all the information they need to get their job done the most efficiently." I've eyed the Majors eyes and had to reluctantly nod at her right, it still felt wrong to me.  
"Doctor." She turned around as the door slid open and the scientist entered.

"Yes?" The elder readjusted his glasses.  
"Something important happened, so I came here fast as possible."

-Soma has a Predator Style.-


	47. Snow Mouse

Snow Mouse  
========

"Soma unlocked a Predator Style?" Dr. Sakaki hummed holding up his right hands fingers to his chin, repeating my answer as he turned towards me, his closed eyes gazed over me as his face took on a more serious expression, no longer aloof.  
"Are you positive about that happening?"

-Kota and Sakuya commented something about him having an unusual Devourer form, which should be fixed.- I recalled the conversation that happened at that time.  
-Then Alisa called it a Predator Style and said it's just like mines. My assumption is based on this info.-

"Hmm, this is most troubling." The elder frowned, stepping closer to the terminal near Major Amamiya Tsubaki and pressed the intercom, trying to reach the team on the field.  
"Soma, can you give me a detailed report on your status?"

"I'm sorry doctor, but communications are down for the moment." Hibari informed the scientist who took a deep breath.  
"We've been trying to restore it, but currently we can only receive and not send."

"Very troubling indeed." Once again the doctor hummed and turned towards the Instructor.  
"Major, I would like to have a word with you alone." Then as if something occurred to the researcher, he eyed me for a moment going over something in his head. Finally looking a bit concerned even I was called out.  
"Come along Sierra, this also concerns you."

 **I don't like where this is going.**

"Hibari." The Instructor called out and the operator instantly responded with her attention.  
"Retrieve the 1st Unit, if something happens notify me immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am!" She returned to the console in front of her and resumed attempting to restore the connection.

"Lead on, doctor." Tsubaki gestured for the door as I joined them.  
"Does it have to do with Soma acquiring a Predator Style?"

"I'm afraid, that I have no choice, but to say yes to that." With a serious voice he answered as we left the control room and headed for the elevators.  
"I'm really impressed by Sea's efforts." He started as the lifts doors closed and the three of us were departing from the floor.  
"Her foresight is amazing and terrifying."

-C?- I questioned shortly after the statement, a knot starting to gather in my stomach and throat upon hearing the name.  
-Why must it be her again?- With clenched teeth and fists, I felt my anger rise fast. The knowledge that she had a hand in this was quickly starting to boil over.  
-Why is it always that damn bastard meddling with me?!-

"Sierra, you have to calm down." Tsubaki answered, seeing me seethe with unbridled anger.  
"No one said anything Sea meddling with you."

"Actually, that would be very much incorrect." Dr. Sakaki corrected the mature woman, who turned her lone gaze on him.  
"It is because of Sea's influence on the 1st Unit that things are standing as they are right now."

"Care to run that by me again?" C greeted us right be the elevator as it stopped and the doors opened, her voice dripping with malice aimed straight at the researcher. In that instant, my anger towards her was replaced by instant fear.  
"We had an agreement, Stargazer." Violence practically poured from the girl as she barred our way and to be honest, I was close to collapsing due to the pressure she radiated. It was almost like if I stumbled into one of my nightmares.  
"You keep your end of the line and so will I."

"Soma just developed his Predator Style." Without even being bothered by the blood-lust pouring from the pale girl, Dr. Paylor Sakaki pushed past the pale girl and headed towards his lab. Tsubaki albeit slightly visibly shaken followed him, while I've eyed with fear the boiling girl in front of me.  
"Was that also in your calculations?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." C stepped aside and with lips pressed thin followed after the man.  
"Moonboy doesn't have the qualifica-." The pale girl stopped, voice trailing off as she went through the crucial details in her head again.

"It's as you fear, I'm afraid." The doctor opened the door and allowed for the Major to step in first.  
"So far he still didn't take the card you gave him to stabilize his control."

"THAT FOOL!" The pale girl slammed her hand out, smashing into the wall and making a noticeable dent in the hardened interior of the corridor.  
"WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!"

"Now, do you still think it is a wise idea to keep quiet in front of Sierra?" Stargazer looked at the unsure C, who couldn't give a clear answer and instead slammed her first down even harder turning the dent into a rip that tore into the fabric.  
"Are you done with demolishing the corridor? Come in before you're going to build up more debt towards the Branch."

"FINE!" C shouted and started grumbling under her breath, uttering courses that made my spine shiver hearing them.  
"You'll regret this Stargazer, mark my words."

"Sad thing is, truth can't be denied." The researcher shook his head as the pale girl entered the room and grumpily hopped into the large chair that belonged to him and started up the researchers terminal without permission, digging into files with a grim expression on her masked face.  
"Come on now Sierra, you wanted to know the truth about you, wasn't that right?"

-Yes, I don't care what it is, but I have to know it!- I've answered and joined them in the room.

"Well then, Sea." Dr. Sakaki started after closing the door after him, noticing the girl stare at him without masking her hostility.  
"Would you like to do the honors?"

"Drop dead for all I care." The pale girl responded, trudging trough the research of the man without caring on the disapproving glare coming from the Instructor.  
"Why don't you make your failed conclusions?"

-But you love yapping, don't you?- I glared back at C, my anger once again flaring up as if in response to the one the girl displayed.  
-That annoying voice of your is music to your ears, to everything you have a damn comment. No matter what it is, you have to have the last word, don't you?!-

"That's enough. This isn't about you, my Sierra." The pale girl retorted and I had to stand and grit my teeth, not to run to her and drop kick her teeth out.  
"Stay out of this."

"Why are you insisting that she isn't involved?" Stargazer looked at the hooded menace, standing still without reaction even under the resumed death worthy pressure.  
"You know the truth."

"SIERRA WILL NOT LEARN IT!" C shouted in anger, surprising us about her adamant behavior, while at the same time sending a frightening aura out towards us.  
"You hear me, you quack?!"

-Why are you doing this?- I questioned her, the wave of fear once again cancelling out my blood-lust.  
-What would learning the truth do in harm?-

"There is a saying." Tsubaki started up, standing to my side and putting her palm on my shoulders.  
"Truth hurts." She declared and focused her gaze on the small girl in front of the terminal.  
"However, if you don't want Sierra to learn the truth, why are you updating the database of Dr. Sakaki?"

"I said she can't learn it." The pale girl answered with gritted teeth.  
"That doesn't mean I'm not going to do my best for my Sierra!" She then turned towards the silent researcher.  
"Most of these is wrong! Do you even have an idea what mess you could have done if I didn't take a look at it?"

"Of course they are wrong." Pushing his glasses up the doctor faced the intense aura sent at him.  
"You weren't quite willing to... be cooperative, or am I wrong?"

"Shut up." C grumbled another curse again.  
"Have that damn Moonboy eat the freaking serum when he gets back." She then hopped out from the chair and dashed towards the door, only stopping to drop a final warning aimed at the elder man.  
"If you dare to say something, I'm going to humiliate you."

-Diarrhea?- I joked, but got a reprimanding stare from Major.  
-What?-

"Now, Doctor. Would you fill us in?" Tsubaki turned towards the researcher who took his seat in front of his terminal setup and fixed his gaze on the modifications the pale girl made very hastily.  
"Of course, omitting the parts Sea had warned not to disclose."

-Hey! You can't just lie down and die because she demands it!- As I wanted to rage against that, I was suddenly handed a very thick stack of papers.  
-What's this?-

"I can't say a word." stargazer smiled lightly and I've eyed him for a moment, until my eyes practically popped out understanding what that means.  
"While the technical jargon might be much for you, try to read it once."

"Is that..." Tsubaki's voice trailed off seeing my expression as I started to read through the pile.  
"Will it be a good idea to anger her?"

"I am just keeping to the end of the bargain she tasked me with. Sea is not willing to tell the truth and I cannot speak about it either. Aside from us, no one else knows." The man gave a very slight chuckle.  
"Which naturally means, I'm afraid that this will have to be kept closed from Fenrir also."

"I understand, I will not inquire any further." The Major nodded and crossed her arms.  
"So then about Soma..."

-It's Izanagi again, isn't it?- Looking up from the papers I've asked, I was still dumbfounded on what I've read. While the words were mostly confusing, it was still showing the facts that C's hand was deeply around everything.  
-My Predator Styles are originated from her, just like in Soma's case. Is it?-

"Her?" An amused smile ran past the researchers face.  
"But yes, I'm afraid so that Izanagis influence reached a critical point during that mission." With a concerned expression the elder turned towards me.  
"Tell me what Soma did before his manifested the Predator Style."

-Refused to join the team to take on the Vajra initially and rushed off to exterminate the non-mission targets.-

"Did he suffer injuries?"

-No, they were only small Aragami.- I stopped for a moment pondering.  
-Although Fallen Species.-

"There were two Fallen Cocoon Maidens and a Fallen Zygote." Tsubaki took over and I've nodded in agreement, however I couldn't miss the grim expression on the doctors face.  
"We couldn't find a fault in his approach and he took care of them flawlessly."

"Soma collected the cores before engaging the Vajra and took damage in the fight, am I correct?"

-He took the small fry down, got the cores and joined the combat hastily. According to Kota, he was sent crashing into a building before he was seen jumping down from the top and delivering a near killing blow.- I repeated the events in my head as I recalled.  
-Somehow, I think this was a bad idea. Was it not?-

"I'm afraid to say so. Yes, under normal circumstances Soma would have no problem with either, but this isn't normal you understand that, correct?" I nodded and turned back to the thick layer of papers.  
"His system is already overtaxed with healing and the foreign matter coursing inside, then he went and collected the Fallen Species cores. This similarly overloaded his God Arc, which was the only thing keeping his control in check."

"Is it possible to overload a God Arc? Especially in Soma's case that would be impossible." Tsubaki recalled how theoretically the synchronization ratio of said God Eater is perfect in all cases.  
"No..." She realized after thinking it through.

"I'm afraid yes, however he was very lucky." Stargazers expression darkened.  
"Soma saw previously how Sierra handled her own overload of control and mimicked the action. At least I am thinking that happened, since as you said Alisa had drawn comparison between the two."

"I see..." The Major looked over to me, immersed in the document.  
"Anything else that I should know?"

"Sea gave the initial version of the serum to the entire 1st Unit even before Sierra had enrolled." The doctor responded and I looked up, even Tsubaki was surprised.  
"I'm afraid, she had us all dancing on her palm all along."

-Then the hell is she freaked out of telling me the truth?- I frowned, still not quite understanding what is hidden in the pile of mumbo-jumbo in my hands.  
-If everything goes as she whistles.-

"Soma wasn't supposed to gain his until Sierra's latent abilities awaken. I'm afraid she is starting to slip as her plans need meticulous precision."

"How does that influence the 1st Unit?" The Major questioned, looking grim herself.  
"Does she have a hand in the current situation?"

"She's actually trying to salvage the situation, despite to what she says or acts... I would say, she has it really though." The doctor answered.

-She can go to hell all I care.-

"If there isn't anything else, I'll go back to the control room and observe the situation." The Instructor walked to the door.  
"I believe you still have something to go through, don't you?"

-I don't understand any of this.- I was honest and the professor frowned in response as I handed him back the pile.  
-Can I take a look at this later, I'm a bit tired myself.-

"That can be arranged for. I'll have to look through Sea's data in the meantime as well." Dr. Sakaki answered and I nodded in agreement, leaving the room. As soon I left the room of the doctor, I was being called with the appointment.

-Another mission?- I had to groan after the Instructor told me, this was beginning to be very annoying.  
-I don't want to!-

"Sierra, this is the last time I'm asking you to do this." Major Amamiya looked into my eyes, to what I started to feel very uncomfortable.  
"Your God Arc is soon to be ready to use, isn't that right?"

-Yes.- I had to agree and stop grumbling.  
-Only one mission?-

"I give you my word." She reassured me and I felt like the worst person alive. She was doing me a favour and I was acting like a spoiled child.  
"I'll give you a hand if you would like to."

-No, I'll do it.- I stopped there and swallowed my foolish pride.  
-When will they leave?-

"Tomorrow morning. Soma will have to be taken off the team until his state us stabilized for certain, but you should make use of the rest of the 1st Unit."

-Understood.-

* * *

"Your mission today will be to exterminate the Aragami gathering in the Sunken Grid, intel tells that a couple of Fallen Ogretails are wrecking havoc in the area along with a pair of ordinary ones." Tsubaki gave the briefing to the assembled God Eaters: Sakuya, Alisa and Kota.  
"Just like previously, Sierra will be acting as your back-up. Any questions?"

"When will she return to the 1st Unit?" Kota stepped forward, wearing a somewhat worried expression.  
"I mean... Sierra can return to us... Right?"

-Yea, I will.- I've reassured the boy with a smile, albeit I was rather nervous myself.  
-On the next one I'm going to be deployed as well. Dr. Sakaki and Licca are just making a final check on my God Arc.-

"That is great news." Alisa agreed with me, however her voice seemed cold and distant, then stepped closer and leaned to my ears softening her words into a whisper.  
"At least you're going to get that fool off my neck."

-Oh, look at you Kota.- I turned towards the red-headed gunner.  
-Someone is worried about your well being.-

"H-what?!" The russian girl gasped as the boy turned towards me with his trademark 'huhh?' and I couldn't help, but smirk as a certain New-Type was busy pulling her beret into her face to hide her blushing.  
"T-that's not true! He's irritating!"

-Of course. He should be worried about you, right?- I had a bit of trouble seeing as the boy eyed Alisa with concern and the girl started to feel even more unpleasant under my teasing.  
-You've seen to got a fever, maybe you should get checked yourself out before mission.-

"W-why are you doing this?" The platinum blond girl turned towards me, a small drop of tear forming in the corner of her eyes.  
"Is it fun to... to..."

"Now, now Sierra." Sakuya stepped to my side and pulled me away from the flustered New-Type.  
"Don't bully her now, just because you don't like sitting on the side lines."

-I hate being stuck here!- I grimaced and looked up at the medic.  
-Not like you know what it is like.-

"Sakuya was an Operator for more than a year before enrolling as a God Eater." Tsubaki cleared that up with a stern voice, cutting the useless banter off.  
"Now then it seems everyone's ready to sortie. 1st Unit, move out!"

"Yes, Ma'am." They answered in near unison as the unit left and I remained with the Instructor.

"You weren't picking on Alisa, I presume as much." She started as we turned around and headed for the control room.  
"However, you are approaching the matter from the wrong end, don't you think Sierra?"

-All she needs is a little push.- I grinned back at the mature woman.  
-Too bad lover-boy is pushing her from the wrong end.-

"Sierra, come with me." I turned around when the voice of C penetrated my ears, she just stepped through the opening door and was panting hard.  
"It's urgent."

-Can I go? Can I? I'll be your bestest friend!- As the Instructor faced the pale girl also, I pleader to her jokingly, but she wasn't keen on my fooling around and I met with a very stern gaze in return.  
-I'll promise not to wring the life out of that bag of greed. Well, not entirely.-

"Fine, but if you finish return to the control room."


	48. Iron Blizzard

Iron Blizzard  
========

I followed the pale girl patiently, as she led me from the lobby to my room. With a sigh she plopped down onto my bed and just sat there without moving and I even waited a few minutes, albeit that was really taxing on my nerves. I did notice her trembling occasionally and to be honest it was a bit starting to freak me out, she rarely acted like this.

-Come on you miserable heap of greed. Start talking.- I've urged her and sat down beside C.  
-I don't have all day, so fess up now. What was so important to have me pulled from my position?- She mumbled my name under her breath, but that was it, something apparently really spooked her.  
-I'm leaving.-

"W-wait!- She reached out and grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving.  
"I... would like to bash that annoying Stargazers head in for bringing such a mess unto me." She murmured and pulled me back to sit down.  
"I don't like to be forced."

-Wow!- Too bad the tablet was unable to carry over the venomous intent in that single exclamation.  
-Neither do I, strange isn't it?-

"Listen to me Sierra." C took a deep breath and focused herself.  
"It's not what you think."

-What a lame way to excuse yourself.- I pouted and glared at the pale girl.  
-Yea, you just played with the lives of the entire 1st Unit. It's not what I think... is it, then WHAT IS IT?!-

"As I said, my hands were forced all along..." Her voice softened and it resembled the same tone when she fought with Soma, that panicked and lost one that confused me about her motives.  
"None of this should have turned out like this."

-Don't make yourself unbelievable excuses.- I had to repress the urge of hitting her, even so that her vulnerability was just seething that within me. Which would have probably escalated instantly and to very high heights, so I had to endure and resist.  
-You're spewing lies about you can't tell the truth and excuses all along. Just reveal your hand and I am going to be honest with you myself.-

"I hate you." She replied and I had to chuckle at this, because it was very mutual.  
"How much did he reveal to you?"

-Everything.- Which was a white lie, since I didn't really understand anything even though the papers contained a lot of information.  
-The 1st Unit, Soma, You and Me most importantly. Oh and Izanagi, we shouldn't forget her.-

"Her..." C twitched beside me as I referred to that monstrosity as a female being, which to be honest was odd now that I think about it.  
"You've made contact with Izanagi?"

-If you call that weird nightmare contact, then yes. Why?-

"Remember I told you that you are neither human, nor Aragami. An entity that transcends both, an irregularity in this world?" The pale girl recited that information once more and I had to nod. She did warn me a few times about such things, albeit that always triggered an angry reaction from me.  
"You're just a hollow shell for Izanagi, nothing more." C dropped the bombshell and I had to use all my wit and calm not to give away my stoned surprise.  
"I mean, how could those doctors be such fools for not being able to identify the origin of your infection."

-Maybe, they lack the knowledge you do. After all, someone likes to harbor dangerous secrets, hmm?- I glared at her once again and hoped that she's going to spill the beans by herself.

"..." The head of C slumped with her shoulders and she let out a tired sigh.  
"But if I revealed this, you would have ended on the dissecting table and that is something I didn't want to happen at all."

-Doesn't change the fact that my existence will be snuffed out.- I pointed out and that seemingly made her depressed even more. I massaged my brow and poised another question.  
-Why lie to me then?-

"Oh right, so should I have just walked over to you and told: 'Hey, you're going to turn into a monster slowly and surely. Have fun!'... or what?!" The girl snapped back at me and I could feel a budding headache.  
"That would have solved EVERYTHING, NO?!"

-Stop yelling, I get it.- I had to close my eyes as the pain started to spread over to my left eye and an enormous pressure was applied to it, making my head pulse with pain.  
-Show some tact, will you?-

"Beside, that madman is still out there gunning for your hide." C pouted this time, crossing her arms and looking annoyed at the thought of it.  
"Now thanks to your meddling, I can't even make a single step without being noticed." She growled at me in irritation.  
"Thank you very much."

-No problem.- I smiled back innocently and smacked the back of her head, with all the might I had.  
-Anytime.-

"HEY!" The pale girl protested as she fell forward and off the bed, landing awkwardly before me feet.  
"I couldn't warn you directly, don't you get it?!"

-You knew I was going to get put into the 1st Unit.- I changed topic and started to draw more information from her.  
-I read the files and know that you had given the serum to Lindow, Sakuya and Soma even before I had arrived. Well, it's not that surprising since you knew of Izanagi and I bet you were the only one, right?-

"Lindow boasted the highest survival ability rate for new recruits while they are taught under him, as well as Lindow and the Director's son were directly reporting to him. It made the most sense, since it was Director Schicksal who had gotten yourself into this mess." She pulled her thumb to her mouth and started to chew on her finger in irritation.  
"Even after I managed to free you from the grasp of that maniac... And this happens."

-Are you trying to shift blame on that, whatever you called that guy again?- I frowned and started to feel that the pain was spreading all over the left half of my head.  
-Don't be so pitiful.-

"So what if I told white lies and half truths in order to protect you?!" Once again C snapped at me and we glared at each other defiantly.  
"I was just looking out for you!"

-And that creepy way of doing things is making me puke.- I glared back even fiercer.  
-Now then tell me, why do you have access to the serum considering my case is unique and unidentifiable.- She didn't answer and I changed tactics, recalling some events that happened when she was around and pieced something together that might work. Because, if what I think is right, something just as dangerous as Izanagi was hidden inside her.  
-Who's your Devil, hmm?-

"W-wha?!" C's mouth opened and closed a few times as she stared me in shock, having a hard time to comprehend what I said to her just now, before she tried to change the topic awkwardly.  
"Th-that's just a damn nickname I've earned for my... my... personality."

-I'm like you, turning into something that the world isn't ready yet.- I've recited and her mouth shut suddenly, pressed into a thin line. Apparently she was regretting saying this single line to me from before.  
-Not to mention you are not like Devil, you don't want to be like her at all, right?-

"So what?!" Her voice quivered now with a mixture of emotions. Hate, fear, confusion, indecision.  
"Everyone has their own demons to fight with. I'm no different."

-A surprisingly human side, for an inhuman being such as you.- I've pressed the girl down to the ground, my right palm on top of her mask and stared down at the pale female.  
-So you even deceive yourself that you aren't human either, hmm?-

"You know, if I wouldn't know any better Sierra. I would say that you are trying to hit on me." She made a weak and very foolish joke and I simple lifted her head and slammed it back into the ground, to what the girl groaned in pain.  
"Domestic violence, huh? I'm not really into this stuff..."

-Stop messing AROUND!- I've slammed my head into her and despite the pain radiating all over my body, it was relieving in a certain way.  
-Answer me already!-

"Well if that is what you want." She suddenly hugged me close and out tried to smooch with me, but I've scampered away in shock.  
"Aww~. Make up your mind already. Are you hitting on me or not?"

-You.- My eye twitched in irritation, anger boiling over as she was once again pushing the wrong buttons.  
-I'm going to kill you.-

"You can try." C smirked and nimbly jumped to her feet, evading my lunge and made a dash for the door, escaping and only her voice trailed back into the room sounding mischievously.  
"But you're already too late."

 **I fucking hate her...**

 **How much can I believe this lying bastard?**

 **I guess, I'll really have to go through that stack of papers thoroughly.**

"Is everything okay, Sierra?" Tsubaki greeted me, as I returned to the control room with a colossal headache.  
"You're looking rather pale."

-Just a headache.- I've answered shortly and took my position greeting the team, who had arrived at the field probably minutes before.  
-I'm here, what's the status?-

-We're ready to deploy any time now.- Sakuya answered and I've looked over to Hibari's terminal and saw the readings. Just like the intel that was provided only 5 smaller targets were in the area, bunched together. Albeit I wasn't quite able to differentiate between the Fallen ones just by sigh as the Operator, it shouldn't pose a large threat to the team.  
-Targets are locked on and ready to be executed.-

"Sierra, go and take some rest." The Major said in a voice not allowing any back talk and promptly ordered me off.  
"I'm going to take over for you, go seek out the Infirmary." Then added with an even sterner gaze and command.  
"That's an order you are not allowed to refute."

-I'm sorry Major Amamiya.- I winced as my eye started throbbing painfully.  
-Resting sounds great.-

* * *

A few days passed and finally I've gotten the chance to return, apparently my God Arc is behaving for now so I'm not going to pass up this chance. When I went to see the counter for what missions are available, I was greeted with a shocking information.

-What?- I stared back at the Operator and she smiled at me apologetically once more.  
-I'm already registered for a mission?-

"Canon had already requested a mission in the temple area, there is a Quadriga roaming around that needs to be taken care of. She had also requested your assistance and was acknowledged by Major Amamiya." Hibari repeated the mission parameters to me and I had to frown once more. I just gotten the chance to return finally to active duty and this happens.  
"It is also true that the 1st Unit was already mobilized and are currently en route to their designated mission."

-Fine, fine...- I still had to pout, to be honest I didn't hear much good from my current team member and since it's going only to be the two of us, I was really dreading this encounter.  
-But can't we bring more members?-

"I'm sorry Sierra, but only newer recruits are available for now." The Operator looked solemn as she answered.  
"But they are not allowed to sortie on such a difficult mission."

-I see, but I don't think we have enough members to take care of the Quadriga itself by our own.-

"Canon Daiba is an excellent user of her God Arc." Tsubaki said as she approached me, and I had to give credit for that. For me knowledge, the Blast user was indeed a great asset in combat. She regularly took on missions solo, but that wasn't because of her skill, but rather the danger she possessed towards her team mates and the fear of others joining her in any way.  
"She does have some... shortcomings, however I am confident that this will be a valuable experience for you."

 **Shortcomings?**

 **More like she turns into a trigger-happy psychopath with her weapon drawn.**

 **And if you don't have to collect my remains with a spoon, I suppose it will be a nightmarish experience...**

"Sierra!" Canon ran to my side quite energetically and greeted me with a very bright smile.  
"I can't believe you're coming with me! I'm so happy." She squealed and I had to hide my frown from her.  
"This will be so... AWESOME!"

-Yeah. I guess.-

"Come on! Let's go and bust up that Quadriga, shall we?!" I've gotten pulled after the energetic woman towards the God Arc storage area and the dreaded feeling in my stomach started to grow.  
"We're going to be so awesome! We'll be like... SUPER! Right?!"

 **I'm going to die...**

"So, I'm listening." Canon chirped in excitement as we boarded the aircraft and it took off.

-To what?- I blinked back at her in confusion, she wasn't making much sense to me right now.

"To you silly. Who else would I be listening to?" She patted her weapon, which... was basically a cannon.

 **Why do I feel jealous when someone has a cooler God Arc than mines?**

-I'm sorry.- I shook my head and looked into her blue eyes.  
-Would it be awkward to admit, that I'm lost?-

"Oh, I see." The girl rummaged around in her backpack for a moment and pulled out a small sack.  
"Have some then." She handed it to me, or more like forced into my hand.  
"Cookies. I baked them."

-Thanks?- I blinked back at her in surprise as she nudged me to try one. It was sweet, a bit too much for my taste.  
-Sweet.-

"Of course it is! That's why I made them."

-But, I think we are getting sidetracked.- I pointed out to what, Canon looked at me with interest.  
-You wanted to ask something from me?-

"Oh, OH!" The God Eater slammed her open palm with the other hand.  
"Right, so you're the leader, right?"

 **Again?!**

 **But you took the mission no?! Agh... It's probably the Majors idea...**

-I guess so.- I admitted and looked at the older girl, who looked at me with interest. She seemed a bit air-headed to me, to be honest it was a pleasant surprise from what I have heard of her from the others.  
-But, I still don't understand your point.-

"So do we run in guns blazing?" She smiled innocently at me and I had to shiver, thinking on her going trigger-happy.  
"I mean, I will be blazing and you'll be running?"

 **Don't jinx it please...**

-Canon.- I started, a bit unsure about this, but then I did remember that she mostly took on solo missions.  
-You never fought a Quadriga before?-

"I'm not allowed to when I take on solo missions. Actually..." She stopped sheepishly and laughed it off.  
"My missions are always me alone, I can't really understand why."

 **God...**

-Maybe, you just lack teamwork?- I tried to offer and she immediately brightened up.  
-What are you good at?-

"I'm a medic!" The God Eater announced proudly and I had to shudder at the thought. Thought, it did make sense...  
"And I'm using Svengali." She pointed to her God Arc and I nodded.  
"My strength lies in blowing stuff up."

-I see.-

"So?" Her eyes started to glitter in anticipation.  
"What's the plan?"

-Do you have explosive bullets?- I've asked and got an immediate response.

"Oh yes! I DO!" She chirped giddily, patting her weapon excitedly.  
"Bombs. Mortars. Radials. Whatever you wish!"

-Well. Yes.- I shuddered recalling what those types of ammunition covered.  
-Could you lay off using the Mortars and Radials, please?-

"Why?!" Canon was shocked, as if I just told her to do something unpleasant.  
"Ooooh!" Her eyes then lit up in understanding.  
"This is the plan, right?!"

-Yeah.- I was starting to sweat a bit, she was a handful to handle.  
-You're job would be to bomb the threads of the Quadriga until it collapses, once it does and the front armor opens up you'll be switching to Radials and fry the weaker inner structure of the beast.-

"Got it!" I was given a thumbs up and she leaned closer.  
"And what are you going to do, Lockjaw?"

 **W-what?!**

 **Oh for f... I'm going to wring Soma for real.**

-Sierra.- I corrected her and the God Eater blinked at me not understanding.  
-That is my name, not that... Code Name.-

"But that is how we refer to each other during missions. With the Code Names." And with that our conversation derailed, into something that I didn't want to think about normally, but had to come face to face with it.

-I'm not going to call you Friendly Fire Princess.- I stated and she was surprised upon hearing that, then the girl started to squeal in delight.  
-Canon? Is everything okay?-

"I'VE GOT A CODE NAME!" The over-excited female fist pumped and practically danced around giddily.  
"YEEESSS!" She whooped and I just stared at her, being lost.  
"Say it!"

-No.-

"But that is how this works!" Her eyes met mines and we stared at each other, challenging each one.  
"You have to call me by the code name!"

-We're not in the mission area yet.- I've tried to point out something and hope she eases off from that foolishness.  
-Beside if you haven't noticed, I'm unable to communicate during mission.-

"Oh." Canon mused for a few seconds, putting her fingers on her chin.  
"Then bring the tablet." She said matter of factly.  
"How are you going to give orders then?"

-If I break another, it's going to come out from my wage.- I've answered dryly and shook my head.  
-Which is already low due to my... shortcomings.-

"Fine." The girl moaned, but then again those blue eyes started to sparkle and she started giggling to herself.  
"I've got a code name."

 **This is... going to be the worst mission ever...**

 **Even Soma would have been a better partner.**


	49. Midpoint

Midpoint  
=======

-NO!- I was wishing so strongly right now to have functioning vocal cords and to shout at the irritating pink haired team mate.  
-How many times do I have to repeat, I will not use either!- She convinced me to bring the tablet to the mission and I was glad that I did comply.  
-We have names. Regular ones to use.-

"But what is your problem with the Code Names?" Canon was still giddy as we trudged through the snowy area, uphills toward where we knew that our target for the current mission was located.  
"Lockjaw is kinda cute."

-IS not!- I countered, feeling the headache building once more and I gritted my teeth.  
-You have no idea on why did I get that name.-

"No, but while we are on mission, we need to use the Code Names."

-Do not!- I sighed in defeat.  
-Who told you such a baseless thing anyways?-

"Gina did." I flinched hearing that, I could have expected that the sniper just fooled around with her telling such a prank with a straight face.  
"Why are you making such a face?"

-These... 'Code' Names are more like nicknames. You earn them for what others see you and nothing else.- I couldn't help, but stop at the stare of the pink haired God Eater having glittering eyes.  
-Besides, do you think that newcomers start off with a Code Name already?-

"No?" Canon wondered and thought about it for a second, then faced me with a serious expression.  
"Are you sure about that?"

-Canon! For the last time, I will not use any ridiculous names at all!- But the sight of the still not convinced female annoyed me.  
-Not everyone has a Code Name, therefore this is simply... not required.-

"Then we could give them some!" She offered and I had to face-palm.  
"That would be cool. Don't you think?"

-Sierra. Canon.- The strict voice of our Instructor, Tsubaki made us shiver as it called through our communicators.  
-Your target, the Quadriga boasts exceptional hearing. You are nearing the mission coordinates and a successful ambush would help to get the mission over and soon.-

"Oh... OH! Right!" The medic snapped to attention and I frowned, as the warning went over her head.  
"We got you!"

 **She's going to kill me, one way or another...**

 **No wonder no one wants to team up with her.**

"We... uhm..." Canon turned towards me with a bit of insecurity, careful at toning down her voice.  
"We can handle this... Right?"

-Just stick to the plan and it will be all okay.- I've reassured the girl with a smile and she looked away.  
-Topple the beast with your bombs aimed at the tracks, once the interior opens unload your radials inside and fry it from the inside. Should you empty your reserves, stay back and let me distract the Aragami while you recover.- Then I just shuddered as I realized, that this has a very serious drawback also.  
-Just make sure to warn me before you start attacking again.-

"Uhm... I do my best..." The God Eater nodded enthusiastically.  
"I mean, I can be good... I... Think..." She wasn't that sure about that apparently.  
"I- uh- Just- ... Maybe we should go."

-Just be careful of yourself, this will be your first time fighting a Quadriga as I recall.- Well not like I had that much more experience with it, this being the third one for me.

"We gotta be real careful then." She stopped laughing slightly.  
"Well, as careful as people hunting crazy monsters for living can be."

-Canon, I expect you to do your job with great focus today.- The Major's voice carried over the comm was making the recipient of it shiver.  
-Follow Sierra's instructions and I can convince your team mates to take you out on missions again.-

"A-are you ready?" She turned to me nervously, impacted by the load of responsibility on her shoulder.  
"C-cuz I-I'm ready." A sheepish half laughter escaped her and I nodded that we can get this done.

 **She's... too demanding with herself, kinda reminds me of my old self.**

* * *

"Stupid Quadriga..." I heard Canon groan in anger as our, well her attempt at an ambush failed because she loaded the wrong bullet, one that fell short of a few meters so she had the very fortunate experience to dodge a volley of rockets that erupted from its missile pod.  
"Just firing blindly at everything that happens to move!"

 **You're the one to talk?!**

 **Ugh... forget it...**

I've scampered farther and kept out of sight of the humongous beast, Canon on the other hand did correct her earlier mistake switching from the previous cartridge to a correct one. Once the barrage was over, the Aragami looming over her started to trample forward with the intention making paste of the God Eater.

"Now DIE!" With such a fierce battle cry, the girl lifted her God Arc and aimed right at the tracks of the Quadriga, the ones that were covered in the tracks of an armored vehicle. Her eyes glinted a dangerous expression and I shivered as from the Blast Gun in her hand, which was already larger than the girl itself a humongous stream of energy erupted.  
"FIRE EVERYTHING!" And she proceeded to cackle like mad, the energy flowing uninterrupted and engulfing the figure towering in front of her. Once the stream stopped, she had to quickly jump back to avoid the threads of the Aragami slamming down at the space where she was standing seconds before.  
"How the HELL did I run out of bullets?" The girl cried out in anger, frowning and making more distance between her and the Aragami.

 **Didn't you just yell 'fire everything'?!**

 **God damn... I'm not going to let her die.**

-Canon! Retreat and refill your reserves!- I put the tablet away hastily and hoping it doesn't get scrapped once again, then I've gripped the handle of Chupacabra and started to fuel power into it, the tip promptly slid open and the needle popped out engulfed by the overloaded energy of the Oracle Cells.

"G-got it!" I heard the girl yelp and curse subsequently after rather colorfully, while I was charging forward towards the Quadriga, which reared back in anger and then lunged forward now towards its new target, me.  
"How come this thing isn't fazed at all?! I've unloaded EVERYTHING on it!"

-That's because of the attribute of the attack you have released.- Hibari informed the pink haired girl, who clicked her teeth in irritation realizing her mistake. A bundle of missiles erupted from the pod once again and I had to retreat in haste, still focused on the charged God Arc in my hand.  
-A Quadriga has high level of resistance Blaze and Spark.-

"Spark also?!" Canon cried in outrage and I had to frown at that, now being sure that she didn't know enough about our target, which can be fatal in our job.  
"But... all my bullets are Blaze or Spark." The girl's voice gave away her pout and I shook my head aimed at the pod when the beast stopped releasing the missiles.  
"I'll have to create mo-."

A huge explosion rocked me off my feet and even staggered the Quadriga too, but where the hell did that come from. Canon was out of juice and there wasn't anything near that could have dealt that immense attack at all. I couldn't pick up another Aragami in our vicinity, of that I was sure. The only problem was that I didn't get out unscathed of it either.

"O-oh! So that's what it does." My partner mused and I turned towards the girl in shock, and wondered how the hell did she almost kill me without even attacking. Canon quickly removed the potentially dangerous bullet and stashed it away into her pockets, and loaded another into the chambers.  
"S-sorry! I... didn't test that bullet and kinda left it loaded in my God Arc."

 **Left an experimental bullet in your God Arc...**

 **Kay... At least she didn't intentionally try to kill me...**

"Locked and Loaded." I saw the medic raise her God Arc towards me and my eyes widened in shock, it seems she recovered some of her reserves, just enough to let out an attack. An attack that could potentially end mines as it would bounce off almost meaningless from the mighty beast.  
"H-hey! Don't run away!" She called after me as I rolled away, fear of death filling me and filling me with adrenaline.  
"Come back and let me heal you!"

 **HEAL?! With such a mad glance in your eyes?!**

"This is just a Recovery Radial!" She demonstrated and from the huge muzzle a meter wide and five long green energy erupted. Which was actually rather incredible, who the hell designs such a ridiculous thing as a Radial bullet for recovery. At least there are no Recovery Bombs, that would be even more frightening.  
"See? It's healing! OH..." Canon cursed once more and I had to frown even deeper.  
"I'm empty again."

I got to my feet and just in time as the Quadriga apparently had just enough from the little breather and decided to open the chest compartment, revealing a dreaded sight of the Tomahawk Missile protruding from the cavity.

-Come in!- Hibari's panicked voice echoed into my ear as I rushed towards the stoned medic as the heavy missile erupted from the Aragami, trained at the person who created the insanely explosive bullet. Canon.  
-There is a new Oracle Response coming in! A... no...- Her voice stopped cold, something making her tone die down, just in time to have me tumble to the ground with the frightened girl. The missile zoomed over us just barely and exploded with a force nearly equal to the one that the experimental bullet dealt.  
-Another just appeared and that's in a haste.-

-Status report.- Tsubaki demanded, although her voice did display concern for us.  
-What is going on?-

I quickly brought Canon up to her feet and had to grit my teeth as how bad our situation was starting to turn. A single enraged Quadriga was bad enough as it is, but now then two more are also coming to join the fray. We're screwed.

 **We're so screwed...**

-The sound of combat lured two Aragami to the area. The incursion is bound to happen in a few minutes and... No...- The Operator gave a defeated sigh.  
-Just now another two signals appeared, they move in unison albeit much slower than the others.-

 **Nope, more like doomed.**

-Retreat is out of the question, the Quadriga has exceptional hearing and the rescue would endanger more lives only.- Tsubaki recalled it, but it was obvious not because she wasn't thinking on a solution, or leaving us to our death.  
-Furthermore, the two first responses seem to be in a hurry, that means they have a high level of either sight of hearing and that further complicates the exfiltration. It might be possible that the last two signals have not yet caught on what is going on...-

 **Yea, like we can beat this monstrosity in a few minutes at all...**

-Fall back, Hibari will give you directions and lure the Quadriga away from the last two incoming targets. It is without saying this will turn into a dangerous situation, however you might get the chance to turn the Aragami at each other and secure an escape route for yourselves.-

"Did my friendly fire ruin everything?" The girl whined almost in my arms and we saw as the Quadriga started to close the opened hatch at its chest armor.  
"OH... it, it kinda did, huh?" She was really troubled, after all it was obvious her experimental bullet lured the newer threats towards us.  
"I'll make up for it! Next time I kick so much more ass!" She said with a forced cheer and I shook my head in horror to what that implied.  
"Aragami ass!" Canon added in self defense, but not really convincing.

 **Hopeful implication, but for now we will have to survive.**

-Hibari, two targets are heading towards us, where do we have to go so they meet up with the same time?- It was a bit hard to balance my Chupacabra and the tablet while running and typing. Not to mention that a very angry Aragami was thundering with earth quaking steps behind us.  
-Canon, focus already.-

""I'm... sorry." She sighed in defeat, adjusting her grip and matching my steps once more as we followed the instructions of Hibari to the letter 'T'.  
"It's a bad day, super unlucky." Her explanation continued in a deflated tone.  
"That totally explains all... uhm... the... failures today?"

-New Aragami arrival imminent. The two of you are about to make contact, but be careful the signals are unfocused... The could be anything for as we know!- We got the warning and I shivered at the possibilities.  
-This is such a bad idea.- Hibari admitted and I had to agree, but it still was more than we could hope for the moment.  
-We'll send a recovery team as soon as possible. Please be safe.-

 **I have to say, I wouldn't be strong enough to be an Operator myself. She's far more stronger than I am in this regard...**

-It's okay. I can see the first invader and it's a Chi-You.- A roar from the distance echoed, making the presence of the other one known.  
-Along with a Kongou. We'll try to get them at each others throat, then bolt as fast we can.-

"Do you think it will work?" Canon asked concerned, as we swerved backwards suddenly towards the rampaging behemoth.  
"If any one of them targets us, we won't be able to survive."

-Stay silent for now and please don't attack either.- I typed my answer as my tablet was set prior to the mission in a way that only those on the teams channel could hear the translation, which was good since I was to observe and coordinate Canon originally.  
-Neither Aragami has such a good eyesight and if they get all mixed up with each other, we'll run as silently and fast as possible.-

Canon nodded and I could see how much she is troubled by the turn of events, so I've reached out and pinched her upper arm to focus. Her eyes darted to me and I shook my head and urged to evade the Quadriga with me. Its attack barely missed us as we tried to get as close as possible and the beast couldn't as effectively to slow down and chase after us, just as I hoped.

I kept an eye on the beast as it dug the front tracks into the ground and tried to make a sharp u-turn when a ball of energy impacted upon its side and sent the much larger Aragami tumbling to the ground. My eyes widened when I recognized the flaming explosion that filled the air.

 **Not that one again.**

The Chi-You lowered its wing-arms to the side and looked straight at me. I shivered when realized that it was the deviant, the one that almost killed me. Around its legs the snow was sizzling as it made contact with the frozen ground and a trail of steaming footsteps were making visible the path that mutated Aragami took. It raised one of the wings high and in the huge clawed palm energy started to concentrate.

 **If it doesn't lob that at us, we're down to a single Kongou and hope that the Quadriga will change targets.**

An enraged howl filled the air as a bundle of muscles slammed into skeletal form of the large beast, it happened so fast that I almost missed when the simian Aragami ripped one of the Exhaust ports from the skeletal torso. The fiery compressed explosive then erupted on the back of the tailless Kongou and I stopped dead in my tracks.

 **Tailless... Kongou?**

 **Oh Hell... please don't be that one...**

Darting out from the smoke that the attack created a damaged, but now properly enraged monkey blitzed towards the avian, who slapped it away with a motion of the wing-arms. Snarling and landing improperly it took a moment for the Kongou to stand up and rush once more at the Chi-You. I could make out the numerous scars and the broken mask and had to sigh in defeat as this was the other mutated Aragami I've encountered.

 **Why can't they just kill each other?!**

"Sierra?" Canon tugged on my shoulder and I turned towards the frightened girl, she was speaking in a very hushed whisper and it seems neither Aragami took it up. The Quadriga roared in rage and thundered towards the fighting duo to make them into a paste in one way or the other.  
"Is there a problem?"

-No, let's move it as it seems luck is on our side.- I typed quickly and put the tablet away. There was now just one thing bothering me as we started to run as fast my legs were able to.

 **The Chi-You... Why does it feel like protecting me?**

* * *

"Canon Daiba." Major Tsubaki started as we returned and the girl tried to shrink as small as possible, I felt sorry for the girl, but she had it coming. We both knew it as the escape was luckily for us a success and neither of us suffered any serious injuries. Now the only problem was to survive a much more threatening... conversation.  
"I would like to hear an explanation on what happened."

"Y-yes... I, uhm... Failed?" She tried to be sincere and frowned upon that.  
"It will never happen again." Canon sighed in defeat.  
"I will return to solo duty, not going to endanger anyone else again."

-That is not the point.- I wrote and tried to make her realize what could have happened should she have used that bullet even if alone on a seemingly easy mission. Her life was in danger without even her knowing.  
-You left an experimental bullet in your God Arc without testing, didn't you? How exactly? Where did you get it from?-

"She got it from me." I almost crushed the tablet in my hands as I heard the nerve grating voice of a certain bastard. I turned towards the pale girl and glared at her, hoping that could kill her once and for all.  
"This little flower wanted to become stronger, wanted power so I gave it to her." In an instant I've crossed the distance between us and tried to rip the head of the girl, but she avoided me deftly.  
"Temper-temper."

"Sierra, enough!" Our Instructor called and I had to force myself to stay still, only looking at Canon who didn't deny that what we just heard.  
"The modules you have provided to Canon..." The mature woman stopped, resting her lone gaze on the smirking demon.  
"Are more than dangerous, even to an experienced user from what I could tell."

"Oh, I know. I know, but she was desperate enough and I was bored." She escaped another lunge of mines and I gritted my teeth so hard, it felt like they will shatter if I apply any more pressure.  
"Okay jokes aside. This lovely little sound flower demanded my help, in return I wanted her to test some bullets. In return she could keep those for personal use."

"Canon, send the bullets to Dr. Sakaki for inspection. And you're coming with me, Sea." Tsubaki then turned towards me and I shuddered at the intensity of her glare.  
"Sierra, you've done as expected, however I need to you go and see the Doctor also for your check-up."

-Yes, Ma'am.- I followed unwillingly the medic and we entered the lift, once inside I turned to the shocked girl who just started to realize what she had gotten into really.  
-Next time, if you make a deal with the devil expect to get your life stolen in response.-

"I... didn't knew this is going to happen..." She admitted still, shocked from the truth.  
"Don't be angry at me."

-I'm not.- I've pointed out and tried to reassure the pink haired girl, but it wasn't working as I hoped to.  
-If I were to kill that bastard, would it make you feel better?-

"K-kill her?!" Canon gasped at my idea.  
"Y-You can't do that!" She caught my shoulders and stared into my eyes frightened.  
"D-don't even joke about such a thing!"

-I wasn't joking. I could kill that twerp if I get a chance to stay with her alone.- With that I left the speechless girl in the elevator and stopped by my room to deposit the tablet, I won't be needing that when I get checked out.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note : This is it, the end of Rank 3, which signals that the quarter point of Solace had been reached.**_

 _ **I'm actually thankful to the handful of people that read this story.**_

 _ **While the upcoming Exams might hinder me a bit in writing, I'm still going to give my best and deliver a chapter in a 6 day cycle, if I miss an update, that means I have no access to the internet and will be done ASAP when I am able to do so.**_

 _ **Sorry for the inconvenience it might cause and stay tuned, the 'real fun' is just starting.**_


	50. Storm Baptism

Storm Baptism  
==========

"Thank you Sierra." Dr. Sakaki said after he finished with the check-up, which was thankfully really quick. I've come right after the overexcited Blast gunner left to make come more cookies to share with me. I hoped she forget that.  
"Now if you excuse me, I have to take a look at these."

 **I feel bad that I left the freaking tablet in my room.**

I frowned and out of curiosity scooted closer to see what the researcher was immersed and, only to notice that they were the bullet casings that Canon used. Instantly, I remembered that we almost kicked the bucket because of a prank that C pulled with the unknowing medic. A very deadly prank.

 **Didn't the Major want to have a word with that nuisance?**

It was a bit frightening how calm I was on the outside and still, the anger inside me towards that pest was past over the boiling point. I really wanted to remove her from the equation of the farce called life, permanently and as soon as possible. But only after she gives me answers and this time she's not going to slip away.

 **In one way or another, she's going to slip up eventually.**

So I've returned to my room to take the tablet with me and wondered where would have the Major taken that devious brat. After a short while of pondering, I've risked that she must have gone to her office, so I've taken the lift to the designated level for the executives and noticed that both the Director and Dr. Sakaki entered her room.

"Sierra, I didn't know you're coming too." I turned around to see the top mechanic, Licca step out of the elevator.  
"The others are already there."

-Yeah, sorry I had to grab my tablet.- I hoped that my little lie sounds believable, albeit I was wondering why were the top called together again.  
-I'm kinda useless in communicating without it.-

"Oh, right..." The silver haired girl hummed in agreement and motioned forward for us to join the rest.  
"Well, you're pretty much an exception to everything around here so that explains Sea's summons."

-C?- I almost froze in surprise hearing that, but managed to continue walking after an abrupt halt.  
-What's that brat demanding again now?-

"We'll see once we're here, no?" Licca opened the door and we stepped in, the eyes instantly turned to me in surprise and I gave a slight smile and a wave as I entered, the snickering of C filled the room instantly. The bastard pale girl was sitting on the side of Major Amamiya's deck just like before, on top of said furniture a couple of pages were tossed and the three other present adults were probably looking into them a few seconds ago.  
"Did... we miss something important"? The mechanic asked, puzzled and not understanding the stares of Tsubaki, the Director and Dr. Sakaki aimed right at me.

"My... my... my..." With a half-hidden smile, the pale girl greeted me.  
"What have we here, are you looking for me perhaps?" A wide grin plastered on her face as she licked her lips.  
"Do you want to finish what we started?"

 **What?!**

"Sea, enough of your childish games." Director Schicksal stood up from the chair and turned towards me with a serious face and I started to sweat a bit.  
"However, it does interest my why did you come Sierra. You weren't summoned for this meeting."

"She wasn't?" Licca blinked at me and I gave her an apologetic smile.  
"I'm sorry, I assumed that she was called also, since the last meeting did involve her also."

"Last meeting?" Dens Branch leader turned towards the Instructor and I had to flinch, this wasn't supposed to slip out at all.  
"Did something happen that required such a large scale debriefing?"

"Ah yes, Johann." The researcher spoke up instead, making his old friend turn towards him.  
"Your son, you've read the reports. Am I wrong?"

"That he'd come down with an... influence from the Deusphage Izanagi." The leader stashed his right hand into his pocket and recalled the reports.  
"I've not yet finished the most recent ones, so something happened after that?"

-Soma unlocked a Predator Style of his own.- I saw bot the researcher and the Instructor frown a bit and decided to drop the bomb instead, I mean it's easier this way. I hope.  
-Which is good, otherwise he wouldn't be alive.-

"Yes~ Yes~" C radiated mirth at the inconvenience that small slip before caused.  
"The reports can wait, let's just return to what we had here shall we? I'm not made from time." She gestured towards the top of the table and the documents in detail.  
"I'm waiting."

"Sea." The doctor said sporting a frown very unlikely for him.  
"You can't just demand something like this from us and have an answer on the spot. There are consequences to action this severe and we can't just jump into an unknown. A very large unknown for that matter, you have to understand."

 **I'm lost.**

"Even if your suggestion is true, it's still a high risk gamble as I see it." Major Amamiya added, straightening from the table and looking at the maliciously grinning brat.  
"I am against it, this would only further endanger the lives of those who go out to the field. Wasn't today's mission a good enough example for you, Sea?"

"You have the time do refuse me?" C used a dangerously low tone, her whole being starting to emanate a threatening vibe and she let it fill the room in less than the split of a second.  
"The resources to defy the odds?" Her right arm swung wide, gesturing around everything in the vicinity.  
"The means to survive left on your own?" She demanded and I frowned at the underhanded tactic she employed now.  
"Don't you realize where this... Massacre is heading to?" Her lips pressed thin, she stopped for a moment as her head turned towards the Director, as if to tell him something without words. Something that was between them and confidential apparently, not to mention I was certain that it was the very matter that Lindow managed to get a victim of.  
"You can't win... No matter what, you'll never manage to get on the flip side of things." A small laughter escaped her, a mocking one, unlike her usually mirthful ones.  
"Fine... do what you want, I'm out of here and leave you to your devices and your own fall." She hopped off the table and started towards the door, when I reached out and grabbed the pest by the neck.  
"I've not the time for any kinky stuff, so let go, Sierra."

-They aren't this annoyed because of the bullets, are they?- I demanded the answer and spun the pale girl back towards the desk as I followed her with Licca and we saw the documents on the desk. They were reports probably, but with my lack on moon runes I couldn't make any heads or tails about them.  
-What did you do this time?-

"Just as you summarized, Sea offered numerous powerful Oracle Bullet modules for use, however they are still in an experimental stage and very dangerous if not handled properly. If this would be alone, some time to investigate the module coding would be actually beneficial, however what made us worried wasn't that." Dr. Sakaki started the explanation, his frown deepening. He know of all that the pale girl brought up and I had to agree, however it still worried me. They practically jumped on the application of the Predator Styles as I volunteered for their field testing, but something stopped them dead in their tracks.

 **What the hell did she offer and demand in return?!**

"God Arc Reconstruction." She said simply in a flat voice and I heard Licca gasp beside me, I turned to the wide eyed mechanic and had to raise my eyebrow.  
"What's there anything to problem about?" With a shrug the pale girl grinned even wider.  
"Out with the old and in with the new, simple ain't it?"

"But that is suicide!" The silver haired girl couldn't help, but protest in disbelief.  
"What you just suggested is outright insane!"

-I'm. Lost?-

"Stargazer?" C's grin still remained as she turned to the frowning researcher.  
"Why don't you enlighten my precious Sierra?"

-Go to Hell.- I scoffed, but she just answered with a simple 'Been there, got the T-shirt.' and I had to grit my teeth and retain my urge to jump at the brat and strangle her to death.

"Sea..." With a heavy voice the doctor started.  
"Brought up something that... we don't really want to enforce."

"Then just die for all I care." Disgust was very much palpable in the voice of the pale girl and I bit down even harder, feeling some blood to fill my mouth as probably something ruptured due to the pressure.  
"They are all dead, corpses have no belongings. Just use their fucking God Arcs to power up the existing ones. What's so hard about it?"

 **What?**

"It's not that simple as you make it out Sea." Even the Director sighed at this and I was still processing what was being in notion.  
"You can't just take an existing weapon and use it as spare parts for a new one."

"Not spares, upgrades!" C scoffed, angry visibly as she slammed palm onto the table, a crunching sound reverberating in the room.  
"I came here offering a chance to stand up, to offer a final straw!"

"But..." Licca started, still with wide eyes as she stepped to my side and closer to the table.  
"It's not that simple."

"It is!" The pale girl grabbed a single sheet and showed it forcefully into the arms and chest of the mechanic.  
"Take a better look here." She waited until the surprised female grabs the paper and digs her gaze into it.  
"According to this very report, which was taken over a decade ago: God Arcs can be compatible with each other and in cases when they are used as parts for another matching weapon, the other one undergoes a positive change and gets empowered subsequently. What is so hard about understanding this?"

-Because, it has a risk.- I've summarized as my eyes skimmed the document also.  
-It has to have one, if it's coming from you and for free. Just like the bullets.-

"No risk involved this time." C grinned at me deviously and I glared back.  
"Honest, I promise this time."

"Sea is right." The doctor sighed and his ever closed eyes focused on the pale female.  
"But for you come out with such a request, it's simply not fulfillable. The HQ will not allow this notion to go trough. Even if it could potentially improve our forces combat capabilities. The materials you are requesting for are the very God Arcs that were stored and awaiting reactivation in the hand of their new owners."

"Which is a joke and highly impossible." Came the brats retort as she let out a deep sigh.  
"Look, those weapons are decades old most of them aren't they? That means their compatibility levels are WAY past the minimum allowable for current standards." She scratched the back of her head in annoyance.  
"I'm not saying to use the ones that were recently recovered, only to get the ones out that are at least a year old or more."

-How would that benefit us in any way?- I played with the thought of going through that ideal.  
-Didn't you say that those God Arcs would be incompatible since their compatibility levels are way below the allowable? This sounds rather fishy.-

"God Arcs encompass multiple man-made and Aragami based components. If we take only the parts that would be compatible with the transfer, it can work. But that would mean that most of the one used for the reconstruction will become not better than scrap." Licca answered to my question, frowning at the idea as she was clearly opposing it.  
"Sure, those weapons are unusable by today's standards, however... To trash something that served humanity for so long in the hands of their users. It's... it's... just wrong."

"Like I said, lie down and die." C interjected coldly.  
"Take it or leave it, I'm heading off." She tried to leave again, but I still her her arm firmly.  
"Didn't you state you're not into girls? Or..." The girl purred snuggling into my side.  
"You just prefer me over anyone else?"

I let her finish the sentence, even with the anger building in my veins. In the blood boiling in my system. Then I simply grabbed her head and slammed it face-down into the tables edge very much to the surprise of everyone else present, since I did it with the strongest and fastest motion I could do it and watched as the girl went down groaning and curling into a fetal position, grasping her mouth in pain.

-What?- I asked to the disapproving gaze of the Instructor present.  
-She started it.-

"Sea has a point." Admitted the Director and I turned towards the influential man.  
"Our technology had advanced by leaps and bounds thanks to the findings of many researchers. These suggestions could actually turn the tables for now, even if only momentarily, yet granting us a well deserved respite we need until the Aegis Project is complete." He hummed for a few seconds and I caught a small hint of concern on the face of Dr. Sakaki.  
"I'll see what I can do to convince the HQ about authorizing this... What did you call it again?"

"God Arc Reconstruction, but it's purpose would be to transfer partially or in some cases completely the skill sets of the unowned weapons into a compatible machine." C shrugged dismissing it on the ground, still in pain from my surprise attack and hugging her jaw with both hands.  
"Do you have a better name in mind?"

"No, it's going to suffice." Director Johannes nodded to the people present and left the room with a short nod.  
"I'll have to return to the HQ soon with a report on Aegis, I'm going to bring this up for... discussion."

"See, that wasn't so hard." My foot stamped down on the fingers of the annoying pest still wriggling on the ground, causing her to yelp in surprise.  
"I told you that I'm not into this kinky stuff." The girl groaned and I had to step back as I got a very stern glare from the Major for my act.  
"If your getting off from sadism... I don't think I'm ready to get into the bed with you."

 **I'm going to fucking murder her!**

"That's enough Sierra!" A thundering voice stopped me as the Instructor stepped in my way and stopped my attempt of trying to fulfill my wish of killing the damn bastard on the ground.  
"You should know better when to stop pushing the wrong buttons of others, Sea."

"Can't help it..." With an obviously painful groan the pale girl stood up and staggered towards the door.  
"I'll be in touch and Sierra..." She started in a sing-song voice, that immediately alerted me that it will definitely push me into rage.  
"Call me when you're ready."

 **Eh... I though she'll drop a more...**

 **Let's forget it...**

"I'm going to push the modules into an extensive testing period before they will be applied." The doctor started to gather the notes that belonged to him and headed for the door as well.  
"Licca, if you would go through these and get some matches sorted it would be helpful." Dr. Sakaki handed a few sheets of papers to the mechanic, who took them with a small frown.  
"I have a feeling that Johann will be able to convince the higher ups."

"Will do." She said sadly and joined him on the way out.  
"It's... just makes me sad to do such a cruel thing."

"Sierra." Major Amamiya called and I've turned towards the stern woman, her long visible eye scrutinizing me.  
"Should you keep this behavior up, I'm going to have you pull from the team. I'm worried for your well being."

-Worried?- I was genuinely surprised about that.  
-Why?-

"Izanagi influenced Soma in a way that made him danger not only to himself, but to his environment and... knowing that you harbor that very being inside you, outbursts such as these make me realize that you aren't uninfluenced by Izanagi either."

-Eh.- I shrugged, I knew that the beast inside me was the cause of these murderous feels.  
-Only that bastard makes me go bat-shit crazy.- Which really make me wonder, as only she triggered such responses from me. Was it because of our... similarity?  
-I'm perfectly normal in any other way.-

"If this is because of Sea, if you had realized this I expect you to behave accordingly." Her stern gaze glared daggers into my eyes and I tried to shrink as small as possible.  
"Do I make myself clear?"

-Yes, Ma'am!-

"Good!" She nodded in response, taking up a tablet from the table containing an assignment.  
"Meet in the lobby in a few minutes, I expect the full 1st Unit there."

 **O-okay?**

I nodded and left for the destination, wondering what is going on. I waited patiently and greeted the unit as they arrived one by one. Sakuya was pretty somber and that made me feel uneasy. Kota rushed in next and started instantly babbling about Bugarally, yet again...

 **God, I wish he would can it... I know he is impressed by that show, but not everyone shares his enthusiasm...**

"Pipe down, Dead Weight." Soma arrived, instantly scowling at the over-hyped gunner.  
"This is serious if even someone as me has to be present."

"Hey!" The red-head boy greeted the New-Type who just arrived cheerfully, but got only a 'hmpf' in return.  
"I came because they called this meeting all of a sudden." Kota approached the russian girl, his cheeriness fading somewhat at the rebuttal.  
"What's going on?"

"I really don't know." Alisa frowned, crossing her arms before her chest turning away from the boy.  
"And even if I did know, I certainly wouldn't tell you." She huffed and her gaze fell on the silent medic.  
"Sakuya, do you know anything about this?"

"No, I haven't heard anything." She shook her head, being surprised by the summons also.  
"Still, it's pretty unusual for us all to be summoned."

Soma only scoffed once more, leaning to the side of the railing of the stairs a bit further from us. He glared at me especially and I took a safe distance from him. At the other end of the 1st Unit present. The other end farthest from him, yes sir. Not to mention positioned Kota between him and me.

"I see you're all here." Tsubaki greeted us holding the same assignment that I saw her pick up in her office. She walked before us and slowly brought her gaze over all of us in a slow arc.  
"Administration officially announced a new appointment today." She then turned straight towards me and I froze in place as the mature woman's gaze fixed on mines.  
"When the next mission will be cleared, you'll be appointed captain of the 1st Unit, Preservation Bureau, Fenrir Far East Branch, Sierra Declaine." I stood there stiff like an ice cube, not quite understanding the words. I had to replay them a couple of times until I've understood what was being said.  
"From now on, you're the leader of this unit." She paused to see if I understand the order at all.  
"I'm counting on you, Sierra."

I stared right back at the Instructor, mouth moving despite I couldn't want to form any words even if I wanted to. Fingers of mine pointing sheepishly back at me in confusion, the reason for such a decision entirely lost on me. But before I could begin starting to protest at all, a cheerful cry interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Whoa!" Kota exclaimed, visibly shocked as he was just as surprised that me. No, in fact everyone that heard the proclamation in the lobby turned towards our direction.  
"You go promoted!" He stated the obvious and I had to roll my eyes.  
"A-a-and... it's a HUGE promotion!" The boy started to gesture wildly with his arms, Alisa taking a step further from him in the process.  
"What do they call this kind of thing?" Obviously he was excited for me, which was kinda embarrassing.  
"Supplanting one's superior?"

 **What?!**

 **Wouldn't that be surpassing?**

"Actually..." Alisa answered in my steed with an ice cold tone.  
"That's a kind of betrayal." Kota in turn went his trademark 'huhh?', as the platinum blond girl turned towards me and nudging the downtrodden medic.  
"Once again... I'm looking forward to working with you Sierra. Isn't that right, Sakuya?"

"Huh?" She looked up, clearly lost in thoughts.  
"Oh, yes..." Her expression turned dark once more.  
"Right..." Her eyes still darkened by sadness met mines and I instantly understood that she wasn't over Lindow's passing, not like it would be normal if she could just simply shrug it off that fast.  
"Leader, huh?" Mused our medic and I had to cringe at the designation.  
"Somehow you seem a lot more dependable now!" Noticing my own reaction, she laid an arm on my shoulder and looked into my eyes to encourage me.  
"Well then... I know you'll have my back. I'm looking forward to working with you, Sierra!"

Soma scoffed and left his post without saying anything to acknowledge this abrupt change or not, he walked past me with a scowl. I wasn't sure what to make of his actions, so I gave him a wide space to walk past, not wanting to anger him in any other way.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Tsubaki warned us and the remaining four of us turned towards the superior.  
"You won't be officially appointed until after the next completed mission." She started, but her tone came with a warning, one that I had learned was a very heavy one.  
"It's true that a leader is bestowed with certain powers befitting the position..." A concerned gaze fell on me, recalling how I handled stressful situations. Situations where I had to make a call for the lives of others and it dawned on me. This wasn't a coincidence.  
"The responsibilities one must shoulder are of equal weight, if not more." Still it was befuddling, the why it happened. Then I was reminded of the basics and most important of the rules bestowed on the leader.  
"Not just in the capacity as a capable God Eater, but also the charge of making sure the team members return safely." Her tone turned warmer, aimed at me.  
"Don't die. You must all come back here alive. That's an order." The her voice returned to the commanding, authoritative tone we had been used to.  
"Now then! Stop daydreaming and take a well deserved rest. Tomorrow will be a hard day as the mission will test your capacity to lead."

 **Fucking Fantastic...**

 **What else could go wrong...**


	51. Sewer Crocodile

_**Authors Note : Excuse me for being late uploading, I had exams... But on the plus side, the next chapter is due in 4 days!**_

* * *

Sewer Crocodile  
===========

-This is still a very bad decision coming from the higher ups.- I pointed out to the Instructor and she looked at me curiously, for a moment warmth permeated her gaze as she turned serious in a short time after.  
-Why not pick Soma or Sakuya both of them have more experience than me. Or someone from outside the 1st Unit?-

"The decision has already been made Sierra, not to mention that Director Schicksal personally attested on your side for this promotion." Tsubaki answered and my eyes went wide.  
"Yes, I am aware this makes it seem suspicious, especially after what you confided in me with how the Director is acting."

-He just signed my death warrant.- My shoulders dropped then, before realizing that's not the issue here.  
-Or he would have wouldn't I be already condemned. Still...- I looked up at the mature woman and frowned.  
-I'm inexperienced, this is going to fail his 'expectations' for sure.-

"Then why don't you give it your all?" My Instructor kindly offered and I turned away from her crossing my arms over my right elbow, opting to take a few stretching motions.  
"Should this be really such a covert way of trying to take you out of the picture, then all you have to do is to pass that hurdle and emerge victorious." She smiled and waited for me to finish the exercise, before handing me a couple of papers detailing the mission we were supposed to undertake.  
"Not to mention the effort you have made to reassemble this Unit you'll be leading. Sierra, have confidence in you, in your abilities and in your team."

-I understand it Major.- I took the files and looked into them, eyes widening as I saw the specifications.  
-My concern lies in my inexperienced and possibly faulty decisions that might endanger the lives of my team.-

 **Wow... That felt so hard to finish.**

 **This responsibility is going to have a field day with my nerves...**

"You might be responsible for them, but you aren't standing alone Sierra." I've gotten reminded by the mature woman and I had to agree on that with a nod.  
"If you need assistance, you can turn to anyone in the base. Be that the Operators, other Leaders or me, your Instructor."

-I'll keep that in mind, Major Amamiya.- I've smiled, a partially forced smile, but nonetheless one.  
-Let me round up the team and get them briefed.-

"Are you sure to handle it alone?" She asked me, a hint of worry in her voice.  
"You're trying to bite off so much even before your promotion is finalized."

-I'm the 'sink-or-swim' type.- I had to grin, since that was the sad truth.  
-Now or never, yes?-

"Good luck. Vanguard Corporal Sierra."

* * *

"You're going to brief us?" Alisa was surprised, as I had summoned her, Kota and Sakuya before we departed on the mission.  
"But, our briefing is handled usually by the Major, isn't that right?"

"Actually, the leader's responsibility is to brief his or her team and prepare accordingly to the mission with everyone." Sakuya explained and a forlorn smile was present on her for a short while.  
"It's just Lindow... wasn't the best role model when it came to... you know."

"So..." Kota sensed the awkward pressure building and chimed in to divert the subject of the topic.  
"What up we against?"

-Our target will be a Sariel, it's been spotted by the scouts near the manufacturing district. Given the unusual situation we were tasked with bringing it down, as just like the other invaders so far.- I pointed to the document spread out on the table in front of us.  
-I had to ask Dr. Sakaki to get these for us, since it originates from the Mediterranean Coast, quite a distance away.- I pointed to one of the tables, that showed the hypothesised resistances of our target.  
-Better familiarize ourselves with these, seeing as how the Borg Camlann and Quadriga type Aragami decided to stick around, I brought this up with the doctor and he sadly had to agree that there is a high chance the Sariel is bound to stay and, who knows what others will flock in.-

"What is it Sakuya?" The russian girl asked the medic and we turned to her, a small tear in her eye corners.  
"Can... Can we help you?"

"No... No... it's just..." She sighed, wiping the forming tear from her eye and chuckling weakly in light of the situation.  
"This reminded me... of.."

"Lindow?" Kota asked finishing the sentence as the woman's voice trailed off, but then Alisa smacked the back of his head for his insensitive comment.  
"H-hey!" The gunner protested, but understood that it was justified.  
"I... I didn't want to... to... uhm help, please?" He scooted closer to me and tried to earn my help.

"This is very much like we were back then." Sakuya smiled slightly and looked over the three of us, Kota on my left and Alisa on my right.  
"Tsubaki, Soma and Lindow." She recalled the times they spent together.  
"Well, not exactly the same, but very similar." Her smile brightened at that point and chuckled once more.  
"Lindow was always the laid back type, which caused some sparks with his sister, since Tsubaki was our Leader back then. Soma was... well, himself and I was still just an Operator. In fact, I became a God Eater roughly a year later only."

-Why did the Major decide to retire?- I asked in curiosity, even in knowing that this will derail our briefing a bit.  
-I didn't dare to ask her directly.-

"Tsubaki retired 2 years ago, her Bias Factor wasn't capable of keeping up with Mousy Blow and for her safety she had to be taken from active duty." The medic explained and we were baffled hearing this, some more than others.  
"As you know her God Arc is an older model and it wasn't being capable of keeping up with the evolving Bias."

"B-but..." Kota was the most surprised from us all, for a very simple thing.  
"My... I mean, Mousy Blow..." He paled a bit, recalling most of the scolding he earned from the Instructor.  
"It's mine?"

 **H-huh?!**

-What do you mean Kota?- I turned to the gunner and he couldn't be any more confused than us.  
-Okay, Sakuya what is going on?-

"Yes, the Mousy Blow belonged to Major Amamiya before it was redesigned and assigned to you Kota." Sakuya chuckled at our reaction.  
"But by all means, it is your God Arc now Kota. It is your duty to look after it."

-Redesigned? Assigned?- I frown deeply, this sounds rather suspicious, especially with the meeting we had a short wile ago where C brought up the reconstruction idea.  
-I though God Arcs are bound to a single user, based on the unique matches from their Bias Factors and the God Arcs Oracle Cells.- My gaze met with the snipers and I was honestly baffled.  
-Just what is going on?-

"I don't know all of the details and I was also genuinely surprised when I saw the weapon from the newest member of the 1st Unit in action. I am sure that both Soma and Lindow realized who it belonged to previously." The medic hummed, frowning a bit herself.  
"I didn't press the matter either with her, but it is clear that the Mousy Blow is the same Mousy Blow that she wielded, however there are some very small details changed."

-This is all interesting, but can we get back to topic?-

"Sure, but one more question Sierra." Kota spoke and I nodded to him to ask away.  
"Am... I the only one like this? Owning a God Arc from someone else?"

"No." Came the answer and I recalled the meeting of the other day.  
"Canon's God Arc belonged to the previous leader of the Defense Squad... But let's not get into any more that this right now please, let's finish the briefing and head out."

-Let's go over our consumables first, shall we?- I agreed and chose to move the topic on rail once more.  
-We'll need Detox Pills, Stun Grenades, Recovery Pills, O-Ampules along with Anti-Leak for Kota and Sakuya and that should be it.-

"Detox Pills?" Kota raised his eyebrows and wondered aloud.  
"Does that mean, the Sariel is poisonous? And what is that Anti-Leak?"

-It's similar to a poisoned state, it's just your Oracles are sipped constantly. For gunners that is the worst case that can happen.- I explained and the boys eyes widened.  
-Let's make a note on what you guys need and purchase before moving out, now then let's see the bullets that we have access to.-

"You came prepared didn't you Sierra?" Sakuya chuckled and I turned to the woman with interest, then nodded.  
"Why you need our bullets?"

-Making a check to see what you have and form a plan accordingly.- I turned to the russian New-Type then.  
-Can the Rapid-Fire module be used as a parent unit?-

"Y-yes it can, but why?" She answered slightly surprised and I smiled.  
"Sierra, you... know how to edit bullets?"

-If Soma does, why shouldn't I?- I countered and pulled out some of my own notes and placed it on the table for the three gunners to look at it.  
-These are about right, I hope.-

"Actually..." Kota picked up the paper and frowned before placing it down.  
"I have no clue."

"These bullets are interesting. When did you come up with them?" Sakuya asked smiling as she went through the list.  
"You even took into consideration that my sniper can't use that specific module and come up with something else for me. Are you sure you don't want to be our leader?"

"Yes, it can work." Alisa nodded in agreement.  
"But... without being able to test these, how did you even know this can work?"

-I looked up the forums to see what the experienced gunners use, made notes, compared them and came to the conclusion these 'should' work. So, do they work?- I asked as they stared at me, Kota even with open mouth.  
-I'm technically a newbie still don't forget.-

"They'll be fine, I'll go and order them from the R&D. So what's your plan to confront this Aragami?" Sakuya smiled and nudged me.  
"Come on, you must have prepared an attack plan didn't you?"

-Why are you smiling like that?- I was starting to get really embarrassed.  
-Isn't this how a leader should be? I read the... official rules and... Lindow, huh?- I realized it eventually.

"Tsubaki was meticulous. Planned for everything and took into account everyone." With a chuckle the medic recalled some of the memories when they spent the briefings in their times.  
"And yes... Lindow never did any of that. He disliked any paperwork." Her eyes fixated on me with a smile.  
"I am positive that you made both a good impression on Tsubaki and made her happy knowing that you plan to take your role seriously."

-Well.- I had to scratch my chin in embarrassment.  
-Yea, I want to get things sorted.- I chuckled myself silently and took out another of my notes.  
-This is what I had planned.-

* * *

-Alisa, that's nasty.- I pointed out and the girl's head snaps up at me in shock. We were in the heli traveling towards our destination, God Arcs stashed away neatly and we were seated in a way that Alisa was sitting beside me, while on the opposite end Kota and Sakuya were.

"N-nasty?! W-what? I-I'm not... Nasty." Her voice was flustered and clearly she was fighting to regain composure, to no avail.

-Yes, you are.- I snickered slightly, as the girl flinched and pulled herself even smaller. Hiding her face in the turtleneck and pulling the beret deeper down as well.  
-Kota, why didn't you straighten her out?-

"I-I didn't do anything!" The boy paled and stared at me, pleading with his eyes to stop this. That we don't pull him into something that could potentially worsen his situation with the girl.  
"Why would you call Alisa... N-nasty?"

-Because she is.-

"Sierra, stop teasing them." Sakuya spoke up, yet still wearing a slight smirk of her own.  
"But, I am interested now too. Why do you call her that?"

-It's evident isn't it?- My face formed a slight grin as I poked the sides of the New-Type.  
-You know what I mean, don't you?-

"N-no!" The russian girl protested, shaking her head vehemently.  
"You're teasing us again because you are stressed, aren't you?"

"Sierra, that sounded very much like Sea. Don't you think?" I flinched at the accusation and turned to the medic, who smirked at me playfully.  
"I though you wouldn't plan to be like her, hmm?"

-I AM NOT!- I seethed and frowned.  
-Fine, Alisa you have a very bad personality trait, that I called nasty.- I glared at the still smiling medic.  
-Okay now?-

"You still approached the situation from the wrong direction." I was being chided, unable to answer, but to frown.  
"However Alisa, it is not a pretty thing to hold such a grudge against someone. Especially for someone you like."

"L-like?! W-who?!" Kota stuttered, baffled and staring at the New-Type.  
"What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't be?!" The platinum blond girl retorted and I noticed that the medic was somewhat enjoying the scene also, maybe she had similar experience during their own trips?  
"I mean... after... after..."

-After opening the door and seeing you half-naked?- I pointed out and both of them turned beet red.  
-Didn't you give him a very... thorough answer for that?-

"You two..." Sakuya started chuckling, shaking her head and a few teardrops rolled down her cheek.  
"Alisa, you are still angry because Kota caught you before you could dress?"

"Y-yea!" Her voice was squeaky and she trembled beside me.  
"Sea... she... upset me very much and... then... he, just..."

-Didn't stop you from beating him up.- I shrugged and decided to put oil on the fire. Or Napalm in this case.  
-You beat the crap out of poor boy, still half naked didn't you?-

She flinched.

Then froze.

I turned to the similarly frozen boy on the other side.

 **Yea, this was worth it.**

"Lindow once was punished too." Sakuya recalled the memory and chuckled, still teary eyed.  
"You should have seen what Tsubaki did." Then with a frown, she added.  
"Or it's better if you don't... Do not ever anger Tsubaki."

-Yeah.- I had to nod and nudged the embarrassed New-Type.  
-Why won't you two make up already?-

"B-but..." Alisa was uncertain.  
"It's his fault."

"That may be, however why aren't you giving him a chance?" The medic shook her head slightly and looked into the eyes of the girl.  
"Seriously, just because he saw you naked?"

"H-half... naked." The platinum blond and entirely embarrassed girl corrected, only her red ears visible from under the beret she hid under.  
"I-it's still..."

"Can't you stop teasing Alisa?" Finally Kota found his voice and I turned to the medic, eyebrow raised and nodding with my head towards the young gunner. After a few seconds the woman, chuckled and I took that as the signal to go.  
"Aren't you enjoying yourself a bit too much here?"

-Actually we might.- I nodded there, but then broke out into a grin.  
-But I can't help and notice you are blushing quite hard there too. I wonder why.-

"S-stop it already!" The boy threw his arms upward and stood from his seat, clearly torn on the inside.  
"Can't you see you are not helping at all?"

-So then your cowardice helped any?- Kota was too shocked to answer and although I saw the disapproving gaze of Sakuya, she didn't stop me either.  
-Did it?-

"What would you have done in my place then?" He stared at me, angry and his eyes focused.  
"You..."

-I don't understand, right?- I smiled at him and both the boy and by my side the New-Type flinched.  
-And your right, I never will.- With a swift motion I stood up and walked to the middle of the heli, while the young gunner backed up and sat down.  
-But that doesn't matter, does it?-

"Sierra." Sakuya called for me, but it wasn't for reprimanding me, more like she recalled what I've told her about me. About the team and how I feel.

"So you're lashing out on us?" Kota countered weakly, but I smirked.  
"That doesn't make you any better than that pale girl. Even... Even if it's you and you're... you know."

"There is something you don't want to tell us." Alisa spoke up suddenly and I turned to the russian, she was eyeing me with interest and I smiled back.  
"Couldn't you just tell us what you want, instead of beating around the bush?"

-If I say to 'jump out' will you?- I pointed towards the door, When there was no response I smirked.  
-See? I can't just say anything and even if I do, you do not have to comply at all.-

"Why are you doing this?" Blue eyes focused on me as the New-Type stood up and finally faced me.  
"I understand that you want to have us realize something, but you are not helping this way at all."

"Sierra sees you as family. All of the 1st Unit actually..." Sakuya said and I turned to her with a frown, crossed my arms and pouted. She shouldn't have told them that.  
"Her point of view is different that yours, because both of you have something she's going to lack... This is why she tried to pull the unit together, we are her family."

"B-but..." Kota was now genuinely confused.  
"If that is true, then why is she so mean to us?" Crossing his arms and closing his eyes the young gunner frowned.  
"I don't get it at all..."

"I'm more interested why did you even think of us like your... family?" Alisa asked and I turned towards her, dropping my pout and uncrossing my arm.  
"Weren't you so adamant about not wanting to create bonds with anyone?"

-Just because I didn't want to have a... serious relationship with anyone, doesn't mean I am a heartless bastard.- Shaking my head, I decided to walk back to my seat and hop down.  
-Seriously... this just got more complicated. Thanks Sakuya.-

"Anytime, you sheltered porcelain egg." She answered and I had to flinch, upon hearing my own words back from her.

"Sheltered..." Kota started and turned towards the russian girl, who was just as surprised.

"Porcelain egg?" She finished and the medic started chuckling.

"That's what she referred herself to as, being confined for so long not having any real chance to get to know others." Sakuya explained and my head dropped down.  
"However, I'm still curious about that part of not wanting to have a serious relationship of your own, yet you are here trying to bring these two together, hmm?"

-I'm not doing anything like that. I just want to help them clear up this whole big mess and let them move on. If they end up together, good for them. If not, then it doesn't change a thing.-

"You haven't still answered." Alisa pointed out and I frowned.  
"Why don't you want someone? You've dodged this question before also... You... you can tell us, we are here for you."

"Did..." Kota gulped nervously, something coming to his mind.  
"Did something... 'bad' happen to you while you... I mean..."

-The closest I got to being raped was when an overzealous nurse tried to 'teach me' how wonderful life can be.- I've answered and they all stared at me in shock.  
-It's not like I've allowed her, or anything. I'm not interested in females. Nor in anyone particular.- They still stared at me, well at least I can give them something to mull over.  
-All right, you wanted to have me answer that damn question now I will okay? But don't bring it up ever again, as I'm satisfying your curiosity only and nothing much. It's Brendan.-

"Brendan?" Kota parroted and I nodded wishing for this conversation to end finally.  
"Why him?"

-Case closed.-

"Just answer this please." Alisa piped up and I frowned, seeing as how Sakuya said nothing, but was clearly interested also.  
"Please, Sierra?"

-Fine!- I frowned once more and saw the others brighten up, apparently they could put away their differences in order to focus on a different thing, together this time. While that was my intention, I didn't plan to become this target at all.  
-He was nice, gave me a helping hand and generally looked like he could use getting laid.-

"L-laid?!" Kota gulped, staring at me eyes wide and face burning red.  
"A-as in..."

"You're not serious, are you?" Frowning herself, the New-Type girl stared at me for any signs of lying.  
"Don't joke around with such things!"

-This is why I didn't want to go into this at all.- I turned towards the medic, who just smiled mischievously.  
-Why are you smiling like that Sakuya?-

"But if you like Brendan, why not tell him?" I stared at the woman, but didn't do anything else. This way just ridiculous now.  
"Still, for you to bring up... such an intimate contact with someone, despite claiming that you do not require any of such. Aren't you a bit hypocritical?"

-You're not going to let me live this down are you now?- My frown deepened as much as possible and now glared back at them, especially the New-Type and the gunner.  
-So yeah, I might... want to try it eventually, but I didn't say that I want to get laid by Brendan by the first place.-

"She's slipping." Kota grinned and I could have punched him, it took me some willpower to settle down.  
"Not so good when you're on the receiving end are you?"

"I wonder what Brenden has to say to this." Alisa smiled at me now and I stared back at the duo incredulously.  
"You're not going to get away with this."

-Do what you want.- I stood up and kicked the seat in my anger, venting much of my stress and wrecking the furniture even if it is going to be come out of my pay.  
-Happy now?- I gotten nodded at by the two of them and frowned.  
-I am still not interested in anyone no matter what you say or do.-

-My Sierra doesn't need anything as such foolish bonds you have.- Came the voice of the single person who I didn't want to hear ever again in my life. I've gritted my teeth so hard that I got the impression my gums are going to bleed soon if I apply any more pressure.  
-Besides, anyone daring such a foolish attempt would first have to go through me. Which is impossible anyways.-

-Get fucking lost.- Why couldn't that bastard be present for once, so I can rip her head or at least a limb off.  
-Of course I don't want deeper bonds with anyone.-

-Naturally, since you have your sister for that.- We froze upon hearing that, staring at each other.  
-And she is really possessive, even I don't dare to stand in her way.-

 **What?!**

 **... No, she's just messing with me again... As usual.**

"Sierra has a sister?" Kota blurted the obvious and our gazes shifted at him.

-I've had enough of your crap!- A massive headache started to form and once again I started to grit my teeth in frustration.  
-Enough of your lies!-

"So you don't have a sister?" The young gunner looked at me puzzled and I almost face palmed.

-She has.- I could even visualize in my head the grin that the damned pale girl must have worn in that moment, but my fuse was blowing shorter and shorter each time this annoying pest was pushing my limits.

"I'm confused... Do you have a sister then?" He turned towards me and I glared at him with a killing intent, making the boy yelp.  
"G-guess not!"

-C.- I had to compose myself and not give into this rage that was ready to explode.  
-If you in any way try to say that you are my sister, I'll fucking murder you.-

-Of course not silly, I'm not insane enough to claim to be your relative.- She laughed and I bit down even harder on my teeth.  
-But enough of this, you've got a mission to do.- And with a click her end of the line terminated.

"Sierra." Alisa nudged me and I turned towards her, fighting very hard to keep myself as calm as possible.  
"Don't let her words upset you. You told me this much, didn't you?"

-Yes.- I frowned as the anger was slowly dissipating. Very slowly... Too slow for my taste.  
-But she is right, let's check our gear before deploying. As I can see we're near the factory area.-

* * *

"S-sierra?" Kota asked from me, fear permeating his voice. We've just landed a few minutes ago and geared up for the Sariel Hunt, when we got a transmission from the Branch, warning us that there is another Aragami signature present.  
"Are you sure?"

-You three can handle the Sariel if you follow my plan, I'm going to lure it out by dealing with this annoying Gboro-Gboro. Just make sure I'm not left fighting alone the two of them.- I gripped my weapon, welcoming the burning emotion fueling me.  
-Besides I have some steam to blow.- I sighed and turned away from the young gunner, who was concerned about me along with the others.  
-Nothing short of killing something will sate this desire, you have to understand.-

"You've changed." Sakuya noted and I turned towards the medic, she stood with her God Arc over the shoulder.  
"Is this the influence of... Izanagi on you?"

"Influence?" Alisa repeated and her brow furrowed.  
"Like... in the case of Soma?"

-Most probably, but enough of this. Get ready and try to ambush the Sariel.-

"Be careful." I was warned by them and nodded, putting the tablet away. Moving in the direction from where the Medium class Aragamis response was coming from.

 **I really need something changed... I can't bring the tablet to me on every mission and risk it being broken...**

-Have you figured it out yet?- C's voice chimed in my ear and I gripped the handle of my weapon so hard, I was thinking my fingers would snap or the metal pole.  
-Guess not.- She laughed and I picked up my pace, having heard the roar of the amphibian monster in the distance.  
-Would you like a hint?-

 **Ignore her.**

-You know.- The pale girl continued, apparently understanding I don't even want to hear from her.  
-I have a sister too.- I flinched at that, staring before me in disbelief and then decided to get even faster then.  
-Well, you could say she is related to you. On... a hmm...- C stopped, humming and apparently thinking over what to say and how.  
-A very distant relative? ... Yea, that would be the correct description.-

 **Great... There are more menaces like this pest...**

-But I doubt you'll ever see her.- She mused and started to hum a... rather sad melody, making me a bit confused on this.  
-Not to mention that even I am unsure about how good it would do to wake her at all...-

 **What the hell are you babbling about?**

-Sierra.- Voice turning serious, opting to forget all the annoying nuance she used to anger me.  
-I... need to tell you something.-

 **Don't care.**

-You've got to let Chupacabra devour the core of the Sariel.- There was a sort of pain bleeding into her voice, as she was somehow straining to keep up an act and was failing.  
-It is imperative that you gather the core.-

 **... Why?**

 **Why does she in one moment antagonize me and in the next act like this...**

-I want you.- She said and I almost bit my tongue, on the way she voiced it. The tone that the pale girl used to convey this short sentence somehow made my heart hurt.  
-Not that damned Izanagi... You only, Sierra.- C sounded hurt.  
-Please, you have to make Chupacabra stronger.-

-Why the FUCK DOES THAT MATTER?!- I stopped, stabbed said weapon into the ground and practically ripped my tablet out.  
-WHY?!-

-Trust me.- She said and I know I would have socked her one should she had been standing in front of me.  
-Sierra, just trust me.-

 **After all she had done?!**

-Go to hell, I've got an Aragami to murder. And just you know, I'm using it as practice when I get you on the end of my God Arc.- I typed and could feel my anger boil all over again.  
-You can trust me on this one, I would feel very good to have YOU fed to my God Arc. In fact, why don't you come and let's get it done?- I heard the line disconnect and felt sort of satisfied.

 **Now... where is that damn big-mouth?**


	52. Basement Fire-Croc

Basement Fire-Croc  
==============

 **It's easy.**

 **Get in position.**

 **Raise your God Arc.**

 **Feed power into the weapon to unleash its power.**

 **Pick up a stone and throw it on the back of the Gboro and...**

My target, the big mouthed and many teethed amphibian Aragami whirled around to face me and almost immediately roared in pain. Not much to wonder about, since I've showed the Charge Drive right into the throat of the beast, making it gag and choke on Chupacabra as I ripped it out and jammed it right back in. And again, and again, and again...

 **You get the point, no?**

 **Well, if it would have been C, it would have felt so much better.**

-Sierra!- Sakuya's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I've noticed also the screams in the distance, I've succeeded on my part of luring the flying Aragami to my location apparently.  
-The Sariel is en route!- I've been warned and grinned instantly.

 **Well, time to finish up here before the main dish arrives.**

It was trashing around in pain, roaring in anger and hurtling itself forward and towards me, but a single step to the left or right easily made these attempt be in vain. In vain and even scoring more marks from my weapon, stabs that were aimed at the weaker points in the Gboro-Gboros body, wounds that further weakened the monstrous amphibian and lead up to the finishing touch.

I couldn't help, but grin and summon the Predator Style of Chupacabra, the Dragon. I still recall how erratically behaved my God Arc when I tried to summon the form while being in Burst, so I've opted to simply pull out the massive Devourer form. It was still shocking to see as the weapon bubbled up, formed into three pronged maws and was ready to be let loose.

 **This blood-lust... At least there is no one near me to get accidentally involved.**

Unleashing the Dragon rewarded in letting the maws snap out and then shut fast around the body of the Gboro, the teeth bore into the hardened skin and through the tissue with ease, digging into the body and securing themselves around the core. A few seconds later the Predator ripped itself free from the carcass and shrunk back to its regular size, holding the blue-ish black core in its maw, before starting to rip it to shreds and then absorbing it.

-Sierra, is everything all right?- Hibari's voice came and I turned once more to the distance from where the screams of the Sariel could be heard.  
-There was an unrecognized oracle Reaction detected in the vicinity. Is everything okay?-

-No problems so far.- Alisa noted and I gazed at her location, she took to one of the higher platforms connecting the numerous plants around us.  
-She handled the Gboro-Gboro with ease and extracted the core to finish it up.- The New-Type confirmed the actions so far.

-I'm worried about that unrecognized Oracle Reaction.- Sakuya noted, concern filling her voice and I had to frown.  
-Hibari, keep an eye out for us. Things might get messy.-

-Was it from Izanagi?- I've asked from the tablet, after I struck the Lance into the ground beside me.  
-Or something entirely different?-

-Izanagi?- Repeated the name incredulously Hibari, then regained her composure.  
-I'm not sure... it might have been, but if that Deusphage is in the area, withdraw immediately!-

-S-Sierra?!- Kota shouted in concern hearing the name of the beast too.  
-Are you okay?-

-I'm fine, no problems. Let's focus on the task at hand.- I typed away and frowned.  
-Should you get another signal like that, notify us Hibari. Alisa, get ready you'll be the one to receive our guest!- I put the tablet away and grabbed the grip of my God Arc, but had yet to lift it from the ground.

-Understood.- Both girls replied nearly in unison and I had to smirk on that, in that moment the flying Aragami appeared on the distant horizon clearly heading in my direction.  
-Target sighted!- The Russian girl answered and I could see her aiming right at the monster rushing at me.

Sariel, a flying Large class Aragami, capable of releasing various toxins devastating both physically and to the Oracle Cells of other organisms. Boasts the highest visual prowess of all known Aragami and fairly high auditory perception too, only surpassed by Quadriga and Kongou type monsters. Favors long range attacks, releasing numerous homing lasers, but when engaged in close range it will resort to releasing the poisons along with highly concentrated Oracle blasts, focused into a towering energy phenomenon.

 **Basically, they are a pain to handle...**

This Aragami appears to have partially human build, to be exact the head, torso and upper arms of a white skinned... well endowed female with teal long hair. The lower arms are covered partially in white feathers which extend into a teal and dark green cloth like materia. Its lower body is covered by a hard shell of the same matter, where as the legs end in blade-like appendage. Only the abdomen is not covered by the armored cloth, but since usually this Aragami tends to be out of reach of its targets, ordinarily doesn't mean its a weakness.

 **... Pale skin, teal hair... Why does it remind me of a certain plague?**

The head is covered by an oversized headdress, centered around a freaking huge orange eyeball with slit-like iris. From around the eye, a number of stripes expand outwards, ending in braids that makes me think of the braided charms monks often use when praying. I look up at the Aragami as it spots me and it stops midair and screams once more. On its sides the wings that are folded around the waist fold outwards, revealing a number of huge eye-like patterns on its underside and each one focuses on me.

 **I'm going to have to ask if C got her powers from a radioctive Sariel bite the next time we meet.**

On the head of the Flying Aragami, the huge eye started to glow a violet light and I ripped my God Arc from the ground, darting towards the monster knowing fully well it's going to release any moment now one of its ranged attacks. Either way, I'm not going to stay put until I'll get pelted by the stream of lasers.

-Target locked, Leader.- Alisa reminded me and I've grinned still, I'm going to get a good strike in and then back off for them to do as planned previously.  
-I'm ready to open fire!-

 **Good, now then as for me.**

Ducking under a stream of violet lasers, rolling on the ground I've came close enough to the Sariel that it floated up high to avoid me. It didn't matter, as I used the momentum of the roll and then jumped using Chupacabra like a pole and flung myself forward, rolling in midair and then turning to attack the Aragami by quickly transitioning my weapon to its basic predator form.

-Ooh! YEAHH! CHEW ON THAT!- Kota cheered, loudly making the head of the Sariel turn towards the young gunners location, but the damage was already done. I was clinging to the leg by having the maw snapped shut around the appendage, robbing some of its mobility.  
-Alisa, NOW!-

 **I'm going to have to talk with this loudmouth later...**

-Affirmative, opening fire!- Reported the platinum blond girl and in a matter of seconds I saw a stream of tight balls of energy fly towards the Sariel, it tried to react and hover out of the way, but with me on board it wasn't successful. A few of the shots did miss, but most of them hit home and once the chain explosions started up I let loose of the predator and dropped to the ground.  
-Kota! The next time you decide to open your mouth, wait until the ambush succeeds!- The New-Type chided the red-head boy and I had to agree on this one.  
-You better not mess up this time!-

-H-hey! It worked, didn't it?- Kota practically whined in apology.  
-So far so good, right?- Then he noticed the state of the Aragami.  
-OH, it's my time to shine!-

With a final scream of pain, the large body of the Sariel dropped down in front of me in an ungainly heap, landing on its back. I wasted no time to get to its back and at the same time the gunner started up his assault of rapid-fire barrage on the exposed torso, pelting it with numerous holes of various size and depth. I saw from the corner of my eyes that the New-Type was running towards us in full sprint also and another turn with my head to check on our medic, but she is also primed at the target.

A violent cloud of gas erupts from the downed monster and I jump back in fright, knowing fully well what this is capable of, all the while the Sariel rises from the ground slowly to the air. Still being pelted by Kota's gunfire, but it doesn't seem to be any effect any more. Not to mention the boy run out of juice and has to stop in order to refill. It stops there, flaps its arms out and opens the wings on its waist and screams in feral rage.

Around ground level below the legs a number of small violet orbs start manifesting and my eyes widened. Mostly because the Sariels primary eye alone with the ones under its wings started to emit a bright violet light, immediately a towering light of Oracle Cell powered energy sprung up around the flier, ever slowly expanding.

 **This isn't how it should act!**

 **Freaking evolving Aragami...**

"Sakuya, fire now!" Alisa shouted, also baffled by the events, but even before she could have finished the call a shot rang out. From her position the medic could easily snipe away at the primary eye of the Sariel, the shot hitting true and center of the organ rupturing it in one go.  
"W-wow..." Muttered the New-Type as once again the Aragami was downed, this time landing ungracefully head first. We don't have much time to capitalize on this, as the violet orbs of energy suddenly shot outwards for us and the two of us barely manage to escape their paths.

 **This was dangerous.**

"I'm going for the legs, Leader!" The platinum blond informed me as she darted in and started to hack away with her Long Blade at the legs, chipping away both the armor and the blades with each swing. So far we managed to break what the NORN refers to as Skirt, disabled the primary eye and thus the lasers and the legs as of now.  
"Fall back, it's coming to!"

Grinning like mad, I've grabbed onto one of the braided parts of the Sariels headdress, hopping onto the shoulder and was lifted up right along with the Aragami. I heard the others gasp and call my name, but it didn't matter. This way I had the perfect opportunity to deal with this nuisance and I didn't have to worry about the possible laser attacks.

-What are you doing, Sierra?- Sakuya asked calmly even as they saw me lift the God Arc and poured power into it, firing up the Charge Drive.  
-You warned us not to do anything stupid and here you are, doing something irresponsible.-

 **Can't help it, the sight of the Sariel drives me crazy. I have to sate this blood-thirst.**

 **Beside, the... uncanny similarity between a Sariel and C is just infuriating, driving me mad!**

A toothy grin was their only reward, as the needle was thrust down the throat of the monster, through the neck and into the chest. I felt the beast tremble in pain, but it couldn't scream anymore as only a gurgling sound escaped the Aragami and it was so relieving.

 **Wish I could do this to C too...**

We fell down to the ground and I used the impact to stab my God Arc even deeper, making the monster squirm even more, but it was futile. Grinning even wider and most probably sadistically, I ripped the Arc from the throat and subsequently jammed it right into the head, stopping the movement abruptly and the beast loosened up a bit.

 **Still not enough, huh?...**

"Sierra, are you okay?" I turned towards the worried New-Type and cocked my head to the right, then stabbed once more at the face of the Sariel, nodding with a hopefully not quite savage, but possibly innocent smile.  
"Are you sure?" Alisa asked once again for confirmations sake and I've eyed her for a moment before taking the needle from the wound, letting it retract into the weapon and ready for the coup de grâce.

Chupacabra howled in delight as I turned it to the Predator form, it practically drew me after itself as it lunged forward and into the torso of the nearly dead Sariel, ripping trough tendons and the tissue until the core was found. I had to grit my teeth and steady my feet as I leaned back and forcefully dragged on the grip of my God Arc, using all the force I could muster and remove it from the Aragami, core in tow.

"Shouldn't I collect that?" Alisa asked and I looked up at her, panting heavily. I didn't even understand how fatigued I was for some reason and I could barely shake my head at her.  
"I think the researchers would have wanted the core of a Sariel, I mean... " She stopped looking at me and the core being currently ground into smaller pieces.  
"They can't recover it from you if I remember."

 **... I'm might be angry at that damn devil, but still her words do worry me...**

 **Especially, when she practically pleaded for me to get the Sariels core.**

Kota and Sakuya joined up with us shortly, finding me sitting on the ground panting still heavily and sporting Chupacabra that was still doing the best of taking in the core. Alisa was looking at me apprehensively. The medic stopped by me and leaned down, looking into my eyes and frowning. I didn't like the frown, but not like it mattered anyways.

"Hibari." Sakuya called on the comm unit for the Operator, who responded instantly.  
"Ready the extraction team, Sierra seems to be having some troubles." The medic then stopped thinking.  
"Did the vital signs of her worry anyone?"

-Well...- Hibari stopped for a moment, then sighed.  
-We are unable to monitor her vitals, because that is a function of the Armbands you are wearing.- The female then sighed, troubled by the thought.  
-Until we find out a solution, I'm afraid not.-

"Don't worry Hibari!- Kota called, trying to cheer her up.  
"We have our eyes on the Leader! You can count on us to give all our support!"

"Exactly." Alisa had to agree, even while I shook my head faintly.  
"No denying that at all, Leader!"

 **Just let me rest a bit and I'll be A-OK!**

-Extraction is en ro-... Sakuya!- Hibari shouted and everyone's head snapped at the medic.  
-Oracle Reaction detected, heading your ways and I can't identify it.-

"Unknown Aragami?" The medic repeated and we stared at her.  
"Direction, size, or anything you can give us?"

-Medium class, I think... and it should be inbound from the north.- Her voice wavered for the moment, before continuing.  
-I'm sorry, that is all I can give. The reaction is jumping all around the scale, we can't get a clear identification over it.-

 **Just what we needed...**

I looked up at the team and took out with a shaking hand my tablet, Alisa noticed me and knelt down at my side. Giving me support and granting something to lean to. I sighed silently and gave a mute thanks as I started to write.

-Hibari, how long until we get a visual?- I've been scanning towards the North, but only buildings were in the way and no matter how much I've sharpened my heightened hearing, there was nothing.  
-We can't see anything.-

-Less than 250 meters.- Called the Operator and for a moment we looked at each other.  
-It should be visible by now.-

-It's not, neither anything airborne.- I ran my eyes around the rest of our surroundings and checked out even the skies, still nada.  
-We have no visuals, are you sure that there is something heading for us?-

-200 meters!- Hibari called and my team got ready for the upcoming skirmish.  
-Are you sure that you can't see anything?-

"There is nothing, neither can see or hear it." Alisa called, checking also our surrounding just like the two Old-Type ranged God Eaters.  
"You said that there is problem getting the Oracle reaction, is the equipment functioning properly?"

-150 meters!- We were informed on the incoming and still invisible threat.  
-Yes it's working normally, I've even had a quick self-check run on it, no errors were returned.-

"There are no invisible, soundless Aragami." Kota counted off the facts and we frowned even more at that, because he was right. There should be no such thing at all.  
"Unless it's a ghost."

"T-there is no such thing as a g-ghost!" Alisa practically jumped upon hearing the word describing the undead phenomenon.  
"Besides, Aragami are living machines of destruction and not some... stupid, supernatural occurrence."

-100 meters!- Hibari was starting to get really worried and in the background we could hear Major Amamiya giving orders as well.  
-The signal is picking up speed, ETA in 30 seconds or less!-

"Did you guys feel that?" Kota asked turning towards us, when Alisa almost screamed in fright. Which was quite amusing and I decided to put this info for later use, well if we survive that is.  
"It moved..." He looked down and knelt to the ground, placing an open palm on it.  
"The ground."

 **Oh... FOR REAL?!**

-It's underground!- I give the order, but it was already pointless less than a 50 meters from us the ground started to rupture and a crack run right towards us.

 **At least we know why we couldn't see it 'above ground'...**

* * *

 ** _Authors note : My work and exam schedule is going to packed very very tight, I'll try to bring the next chapter by the 30th at most hopefully I succeed. If I'm late, I'm sorry and will post as soon as I get the chance, but will keep the regular cycle of 6 day release!_  
**


	53. Lone Monkey

**Author's Note : I've got the chapter ready, at the same day I had my exam, but that meant I had no access to internet. Sorry about it being late. Still the cycle was ticking away and by the time I've gotten home the following chapter was almost finished. This is why there are 2 chapters released at the same time. As usual the cycle is still ticking and another one will come in 6 days (unless my exams get in the way again...)**

* * *

Lone Monkey  
=========

-Underground?!- Hibari exclaimed, just as the ground erupted into an inferno. Fire was spewing along the ground and if not for Alisa pulling me away, it would have singed me quite nicely. From a continuously growing mound in the earth, the Aragami was trying to break free all the while feeding more and more waves of flames into the surrounding, discharging them all over and scorching its vicinity.  
-Do you have visual?-

"Not yet, its still trying to break loose." The platinum blond girl was having troubles with keeping my exhausted self, and her own person out of reach of the dangerous fire.  
"Kota, Sakuya. Do you have a better view on that damn monster?"

-It's a shark.- Kota replied excitedly, from his position he was safe from getting burned.  
-A shark I say... A, land-shark!-

 **Where the hell did you get such an insane idea?!**

-No.- Our medic stated flatly and that stopped the boy abruptly.  
-Tsubaki! This is a major problem!- She called and instantly we became more focused towards her words.  
-It's a Fallen Gboro-Gboro.-

 **Please. I take it all back... just this once, let Kota be right...**

"Fa... Fallen?!" Alisa gasped on my side and we could see it clearly as the burning beast managed to crawl itself out half-way from the ground. Sure enough, it did bear the same body structure that the giant mouthed and way too many teethed amphibian Aragami did. Not counting the burning skin and the fire spewing instead of the water balls.  
"We have enough trouble with the Small ones compared to the regulars."

-The Doc did say something about all of them eventually Falling into more dangerous species.- Kota mused and we were a bit surprised about that, since he wasn't one that was able to keep focused on a single subject longer than a half minute, especially if the one giving the talk was none other than Dr. Sakaki himself.  
-Big deal, we'll whoop it and bring back the core. We might even get a bonus for the find!-

"But the Fallen's are more dangerous than the normal ones, have different resistances and without knowing exactly what we are up against it's ill advised to combat one." The New-Type God Eater countered and was still helping my exhausted self to gain as much distance we can from the amphibian.  
"Not to mention Sierra isn't in top condition as you can see, we should prioritize extraction and gather more intel on this species."

-And miss this chance of taking it down?- Kota disagreed and I had to frown at this. Partially both were right, but ultimatively the decision was mine... wasn't it?  
-Sierra, what do you say?- As I figured, the gunner called for me and I did my best to point at the platinum blond girl supporting me.

-I'm afraid the Aragami has already targeted them.- Sakuya called releasing a sniper round at the Aragami just emerging from the ground, flames were rolling off its body where the shot collided with the large fin on the back and penetrated it, sending a spraying, sizzling substance all over its surroundings.  
-Kota, let's lay down suppressive fire and wait till they manage to regroup.-

-Ooooh, YEAH!- I could practically visualize the boys grin as he unloaded an explosive shell into the face of the amphibian, startling it and finally making it turn from us towards where the boy was perched atop one of the facilities.  
-I knew we're going to take this one down! Now, come and ge- HIIICK!-

"Kota!" Alisa yelled along with the medic and we saw as a gigantic orb of fire erupted from the nasal cannon of the beast and rammed into the boys previous hiding spot, melting it down in moments and setting the area ablaze.  
"Kota come in!" Concern washed over the russian girl as she was now more focused on our young gunner than me.

 **... Well, not like I should be jealous of this, but I am sure that I'm not going to let her forget this at all.**

-I'm in one piece.- We've all released a relieved sigh once the boy had answered, then saw him sprint out from the back end of the facility, clothes and his skin slightly charred and darkened.  
-And I think we should have eluded this one just as you said Alisa.-

"Like you can run away from it after you enrage it, you idiot." Scowling the girl leaned down and looked at me.  
"Sierra, can I leave you here until you catch your breath?" I nodded to her weakly and took out my tablet ready to answer, but she stayed my hand and grumble under her breath. Not unlike I couldn't understand her with my ears.  
"There's a certain soon to be Dead Weight, who I have to look after in the mean time."

-Go and help that fool.- I wrote, but she only heard the answer already on the way and opening fire at the beast.  
-Major Amamiya, come in.-

-I'm here.- The response came instantly as the officer replied, clearly having followed the situation on our end.  
-What can I help you with?-

I watched for a moment as Alisa engaged the beast in melee, her blade only partially effective on the burning fins, forcing the female to back away unless she were to burn herself just by coming too close to the Aragami. Not even the two gunners were effective enough, Kota was taking potshots versus the beasts body with no real sign that it was working. Meanwhile Sakuya was keeping her shots back also, focusing on giving support for the New-Type should the girl require aid.

-Is this the first of its kind?- A certain memory recurred to me, one that had us deal with a similar situation.  
-Can you run a check on that for me?-

-Hibari's been doing everything she could on gathering more information, but it doesn't seem like there are more of this variant.- Our Instructor went silent for a moment, before speaking up in a fiercely commanding tone.  
-Don't do anything foolish.-

-But if it's the only one, I'm your best bet on stopping it.- I countered, but knew that this is a very weak claim.  
-Besides I'll live.-

-Sierra Declaine!- Tsubaki's voice thundered and we all shuddered at the intensity of it.  
-I forbid you to take action into your hands, you have yet to be promoted and the finalization of that order is given to me.- Her voice was still stern and authoritative, which made me frown.  
-Is that clear?-

-No.- I heard the team gasp and there was a snapping sound indicating that this comment made the Major angry. Very much so, but I reassured them that I know what I was doing.  
-I can take this one.-

"Sierra?" Alisa was the first to find words as she dodged around the magmatic Gboro-Gboro, slipping glances towards where I lay still tired, but not so much exhausted than before.  
"Please, listen to the Major."

-1st Unit, hereby I give the order to stop Sierra from carrying out any action against the Fallen Aragami!- Her command came and it practically drowned out the raging monsters screams, the words ringing in our ears again and again.  
-I am not going to allow to endanger your life, or your teams.-

-Whoa?!- Kota was shocked, even stopped laying down the suppressive fire and he stared right at me.  
-Listen to Tsubaki! You do not want to get on her bad side.- He warned me, ignoring the fact that his subject was listening and probably making mental notes of his comment and behaviour.

-None of you get it as much I do.- I typed an answer and slowly stood up, still trying to stay out of sight of the beast as the others were slowly wearing it down.  
-Is there only one of them? This is important.-

-Don't do it Sierra.- Sakuya's voice was low, sad even.  
-It's not worth to risk your life for it. Even if you succeed, who knows when the next variant pops up.- The medic probably realized what I had in mind, which made me frown even deeper.  
-Not to mention if this isn't the only one, you're just taking an unnecessary danger on you.-

-Sakuya.- Tsubaki called out and I shuddered.  
-You know what Sierra has in mind?-

-It's Cocoontail all over.- My dismissing answer came and Kota gave his usual 'huh' response to my amusement.  
-If Chupacabra destroys the core before it evolves any further, we can block the emergence of this species!-

-SIERRA DECLAINE!- Air froze, along with our blood, no exceptions. Momentarily even the Aragami stood still before resuming its mad and unpredictable attacks of body rushes, flaming waves and exploding fireballs.  
-YOU ARE TO-.- But the mature woman was stopped by a sharp click.

"W-what happened?" Alisa asked, puzzled and frightened, doing her very best to stay clear of the mad amphibian.  
"S-sierra? What is going on?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" C spoke near me and I've turned towards the pale girl, realizing that she must have severed the connection towards the commanding superior.  
"Throwing your life away, are you being stupid now, are you?" She scolded me and I simply smiled innocently, wishing for her to take a few steps so I can get her into my attack range.  
"You're unstable."

-Is this the only one?- I poked towards the Fallen monster with my thumb and eyed the small pest.  
-That is what only matters.-

"I will not tolerate squandering your life!" Her words boomed, taking me by surprise.  
"Sure, you could end this strain right here and now, just as you came to the damned, but right conclusion." Then she turned more sombre, continuing in a softer tone.  
"However, you wouldn't live to regret that choice."

-Does it matter?- I've glared at C, as she was once again being elusive with giving straight answers.  
-Hey! What do you think you are doing?- My eyes followed the hooded manipulator as she walked straight towards where the battle was unfolding.  
-C?!-

"Alyssum, why don't you go and look over my Sierra, would you?" I couldn't see her face, but seeming what a strange gaze the New-Type shot her between two dodges, I doubted it was her usual maniac smirk.  
"What, can't I smile once in a while sweetly?" C pouted at the russian's reaction, still walking towards the rampaging blazing disaster much too casually. Then the pale girl chuckled to herself lightly, taking some pleasure in our confusion.  
"Go figure, you've got me associated with some demon, have you?"

 **Gee, I wonder why...**

"If I withdraw from here, this Fallen Aragami will take pursuit." Said the russian girl, luring the Gboro farther away by dodging the attacks ever increasing in ferocity after each miss. By this point, Alisa wasn't even daring to attempt taking a strike for she was dedicating all her concentration on evasion and to her dismay, she was barely getting away more than she would have liked as time went on, implicating a very dangerous future for her.  
"You must have realized that unless you can manage to have it target you, breaking off from combat will be impossible."

"Fine, keep the overgrown fishy distracted for a while." Chuckling once again, I saw her still not showing the least amount of care and...

 **SHE'S... SHE'S...**

 **SKIPPING TOWARDS IT?!**

 **WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!**

Dumbfounded, all I did was to stare. So did everyone else, not to mention the Aragami included. It froze in spot, stopping abruptly in its tracks, even the flames started to roll off the magmatic body. The only movement the Fallen Gboro-Gboro produced was to spurt hot molten liquid from its wounds all over the place around it, which was eating itself into the ground and made nearing it that much harder.

"I haven't had the chance to use this one for a while." C giggled, reached for her face and there was a loud mechanic clack, on which instant a shock ran through me. Me and as I saw everyone else as our stupor after a violent jerk-like wince crystallized into an inability to move.  
"Wail of the Banshee." The girl spoke softly and we dropped to the ground along with our weapons, those who were able were screaming their lungs off, as for me I was busy gritting my teeth as hard as possible since my vocal cords weren't working at all. To my surprise the Aragami was included in this torture, roaring and hitting its body to the ground repeatedly. We unfortunately, the God Eaters were trying to cover our ears in wain as the unearthly sounds resonated within our heads.

One by one the gunners dropped out of their misery and into unconsciousness, Alisa managed to take a shaky attempt on trying to stand before falling into an ungainly pile of unconsciousness herself. As for me, apparently smashing my forehead right back in the ground did wonders on easing the pain temporarily. Which meant that I was gladly repeating the head splitting move, in order to stay conscious.

I didn't dare to black out with C present, not with her enjoying the chaos, our torment and I felt like throwing up. So far, I wanted to kill her, but now that feeling was multiplied. Not quite multiplied, but rather it was like the hate and blood lust towards the pale girl was raised to the power of 10 at least. And kept going up and up.

"Now then, at least it got away and I hope that you aren't such an idiot to try something like this again." C spoke, the mechanic clank repeated as she released her hand from her face and turned towards me.  
"Surprising that you managed to stay conscious, but... To take such a barbaric option to stay both sane and awake." Whistling lightly, the girl looked around our surroundings.  
"For an advice, don't try to have them recall this event. M~kay?"

 **What?**

"Seems you're still got enough brainpower to understand me, which is good." Nodding herself, C smiled lightly at me and started to walk towards me, so I didn't had a hard time trying to look up to the pale female menace.  
"In short, if you try to remind those influenced here to what happened... Let's say, you wouldn't like them... Hmm, afterwards." Satisfied with her answer, she giggled.  
"Oh and don't you worry about Aragami. For a while they won't be daring to get around this location."

My eyes widened, but it wasn't because of what she said, but rather what was happening. There was a second hole in the ground near where she stood, which must have appeared during that cacophony that nearly destroyed my mind. Out of it an arm shot. An arm of something, that by C's claim shouldn't have been there. The arm from a humanoid Aragami, which promptly pulled the pest back underground.

 **C?!**

 **... HELL?!**

 **Why am I worried for that pest?!**

I didn't even had the chance to properly getting scared as the perpetrator suddenly jumped out of the ground, followed by a dangerously chilly laughter. My eyes widened as the tailless Kongou, sporting the broken mask was trying to escape from where it ambushed C, just as the girl was cackling away like mad.

"Aw~" A voice purred, similar to C's... but nearly sounding empty. Lifeless.  
"I must admit~ This was surprising~" Purring once more, the voice echoed from underground as the deviant simian was trying its best to break away.  
"Don't run." She cooed, and then I noticed something stuck onto the shoulder of the monster.

 **A vine?**

 **White and teal vine? What is going on?**

"I SAID COME BACK!" Booming and suddenly changing monstrous the voice called and I could see even more vines rupturing from underground, through the hole and from the ground around it and wrapping themselves around the beast.  
"I hate repeating myself." Discarding the attempt of masking its voice like that one I was used from C... the unknown entity said and I felt blood lust. Those that I have produced so far, even if I were to add them couldn't have a ghost of a chance to rise up to a tenth of it.  
"YOU HEAR ME?!"

Suddenly the Aragami roared in what I presumed was a mixture of fright and instinctual will of survival, as it surged forward with renewed strength, the vines dug into its flesh and to my shock weren't just wrapping around the body, but even digging into it and spreading under the monsters skin. There was a sickening sound, flesh ripping and monstrous blood spewing around as the mutated Kongou managed to escape.

 **THE... FUCKING HELL HAPPENED?!**

All of the vines remained, but not without some sort of trophies. Skin and flesh was ripped from the beasts body, dripping with blood and Oracle Cells released a black smoke from the pieces as they were slowly disintegrating, having lost the connection to the core that held the monster in shape. Vines erupted then, far more numerous than before raising the numbers from two to three and eventually four digits in a matter of seconds.

But it was too late for that, because the Aragami maddened from fear was running for it and was successfully making an escape. Some of the vines started to lash out around their point of eruption, a few very close where Alisa lied before all stilled and at the same moment were pulled back underground.

"Nice to meat you, Niestovvy." Called the voice for me and I laid there too shocked even to move. Laid there until the extraction team came and gathered us all up, but even then I heeded the words of C and didn't dare to speak a word.

 **I... was curious on what monster she might be hiding...**

 **Not any more...**


	54. Venus Trap

Venus Trap  
=========

"I'll take it from here." Said Dr. Sakaki as he stepped into the infirmary to perform his checkup on me. I've been guided into one of the rooms, while the unconscious members of the 1st Unit were deposited into others.  
"Presumably, she doesn't have serious injuries."

"No professor." The attendant who take care of me replied, a man wearing a face mask and not really showing much of him actually.  
"There are signs of repeated blunt trauma and a large amount of dried blood, however she seems fine."

"Hmm." Looking at me the elder researcher thought for a moment, then gestured to let us be alone.  
"Sierra, you understand me. Correct?"

 **Huh?!**

"I've noticed, that you aren't so... actively using that translator you have been issued with for 'understanding' us. Rather you use it only to 'communicate' with us." Taking down his glasses, the elder pulled a cloth from one of his many pockets and started to clean the object in his hands.  
"Can I presume this is all due to you having made contact with Soma?"

 **Come... again?!**

-I don't understand.- I answered after pulling out the tablet, but then my silence crumpled eventually under the watchful gaze of the never opening eyes.  
-Okay, I can understand perfectly clear upon hearing. But only moonies.-

"It started from after Izanagi awakened, isn't it?" Dr. Sakaki sat down on one of the chairs to look over the medical data collected about me, flipping it a few times to check each page thoroughly.  
"As I seem to recall it, you have admitted that while you were... well, Izanagi was in control, Soma was attacked rather viciously and was dealt a very sever bite. The wound still hasn't healed quite yet in fact."

-Doc. Are you suggesting that, Izanagi.- I didn't even know what to say to this, it was rather farfetched.  
-Izanagi when she bit Soma, that took knowledge from him on how to speak moonies?-

"Quite possible." He nodded and I frowned even more.  
"Although I would like to run more tests on this matter to have a completely accurate explanation, for the time being that is what I have come up with. But what interests me is, why did you come to the same conclusion, Sierra?"

-I. Don't know?- I've admitted frowning even more.  
-Shouldn't that be obvious? Oracle Cells devour, absorb knowledge and then take them for their own. Couldn't the same be happening with Izanagi?-

"What you said is true, however the process takes time for an Aragami to evolve in such a manner and the rate they devour an object also influences it's speed." Stargazer, or as a certain pest often referred to him looked at me with interest.  
"At the most, your attack on Soma just grazed him, yet you were able to take for yourself information, experience that clearly belonged to him only. Isn't this interesting?"

-Okay. So I learned how to understand everyone, but I still can't read or write moonrunes.- While pouting and collecting my thoughts, I ran over just what did exactly change from before and after that incident.  
-Nothing more, nor do I want it to happen again either.-

"Survival of the fittest.- Said the doctor suddenly and I lost my trail of thought at that, knocking me out of what I wanted to say. I looked at the elder researcher, but he only smiled.  
"Don't you think that is what happened, Sierra?"

-I don't think I manage to follow, Doc.-

"In that moment, you took information that would allow you to survive better in your current situation. So tell me now, Sierra." Dr. Sakaki stopped for a moment, leaning forward and looking at me with interest, before continuing.  
"What did you need the most at that time, what developed for you after that?"

-Was there anything else than understanding the language?- I've racked my brain really hard for a few minutes, but no answer came up.  
-Doc, do you know something?-

"Isn't it interesting?" He suddenly said, smiling and standing up to pace in the room.  
"How can two different God Eaters develop Predator Styles? Even if we take that they both been influenced by a certain entity, it still puzzles the mind, don't you think?"

-Wait.- I shook my head and my eyes widened considerably, seeing the scientist smile knowingly.  
-It wasn't me who created the Predator Style, but Soma?!-

"According to my tests, that is correct. When... Izanagi attacked him and consecutively transferred the influence over his oracle cells, in that moment that information was also taken in return." Looking at me, professor Sakaki explained and I had to disagree with that, however the next sentence proved me wrong.  
"You showcased the Predator Style earlier, because how unstable your situation is, Sierra. Soma, who is clearly control of his own strength, took more time for the ties to break down and for the mutation to occur."

-Okay, that makes now sense. Anything else?-

"I would like to know what happened during the last mission." Taking his seat once more, he turned towards me with anticipation.  
"Especially about the new Fallen species that has arose."

-It got away.- I replied hurriedly, then looked up as the door to the room opened and one source of my living nightmares marched in. A pissed Major, one that I had managed to anger.  
-Major Amamiya.- I greeted the superior officer and stood.

"Sit down, Sierra." Cold tone of commanding was used, which indicated I'm in it necks deep. However the mature woman seemed to disregard me for the moment and turned towards the elder male.  
"Professor Sakaki, how is her status?"

"Some bruises that will remain for a few days, other than that Sierra has no problems." Answering the Major he then looked towards the door slightly frowning.  
"I can't say that for the rest of the 1st Unit however. They appear to have received a serious shock and will not come to for a while. Maybe even days, at least that is what the current status on them does say. Their wounds on the other hand are superficial luckily."

"Sierra Declaine." I flinched as the authoritative voice was then focused on me.  
"What happened after the line was cut and before the extraction teem found you."

-I don't know.- I looked back, trying to use my straightest poker face. And was failing.  
-I don't want to tell.- Shuddering under the lone gaze of the mature Instructor, I finally buckled and answered.  
-I can't endanger their lives.-

"Is that all?" After a minute of silence, the woman asked still having her gaze focused on me, albeit it was starting to feel like a glare slowly.

-I know there are other monsters out there, like my Izanagi.-

"Others?" Dr. Sakaki frowned upon hearing that and his expression darkened.  
"You saw Sea, isn't that right?"

 **W-wow...**

 **Doc's got this figured out almost instantly...**

"Sea?" Tsubaki repeated the name, then understood.  
"I see, so her intervention caused the contact to break and apparently stopped you from performing a bad choice."

-Doc, I'm having a couple of questions.- I called and he turned out his thoughts, looking at me.  
-C called me unstable, just as you did not that long ago. I want to know why exactly.- I lifted my index finger to count the inquery.  
-Then there was that she suggested, or if you can even call it pleading for me to take the core of the Sariel. She warned me to have Chupacabra grow stronger and that it would be in my best interest.- Counting off the second question my middle finger joined the index in the order.  
-Finally, what can you tell me about my sister?-

"Sister?" He repeated bemused. This apparently surprised my Instructor as well.  
"Your records that we have gave no indication that you have one. Although, they were created after your mother survived an attack and there were no identification papers with her. At that time you were already with her, within the womb."

"Sea brought up your sibling?" Major Amamiya asked and I turned towards her and nodded.  
"Knowing her, she didn't say anything to further the case, did she?"

-Only that she wouldn't dare to anger her.- I had to agree, the devious little brat only dropped enough to whet our appetites, but nothing more.  
-However, I do believe she is telling the truth. That I have a sister that is very possessive towards me. The rest of the 1st Unit heard of this claim before the mission actually.-

"I can look into the matter." Tsubaki offered and turned to leave the room.  
"Sierra, in a short while a meeting will be held in the 1st training area. Your presence is mandatory."

-Okay, I'll get ready soon, just have a few things to talk about with the doctor.- I've answered to the leaving officer and turned towards the elder researcher.  
-So then, what do you know about a certain white skinned girl wearing a tattered rag?-

* * *

I wasn't quite happy at what I had learned. Still it was better than not knowing at all and then having it drop into my lap suddenly. Especially the information pertaining to me was really shocking and...

 **For Fucks Sake... let's forget it for now...**

 **Now then, the 1st Training area was it?**

Turning at the corner a room opened up in front of me with open doors, there were some of the staff standing at the door and I nodded to them before entering the room. It was one of the smaller simulation decks, but right now it was outfitted by the far wall with a large screen and a podium of some sort. A number of seats were rowed into small columns at the door where I stood and most of them were already taken.

 **Wow, this is a really packed meeting.**

If someone looked over those present, then you could see literally all of the Far East Branch's members. Be them God Eaters, officers, operators, mechanics or various other designations they had to fill. Those who were at the base were present, ordered into neat rows. I've noticed Soma standing near the front of the God Eaters corner and made my way for him, since that is where my place was supposed to be.

 **Kinda of interesting that we managed to cram nearly a hundred people into this room. Wonder how much could the other and far larger training areas hold should the situation arise that we have to evacuate the residents underground?**

"Still didn't bite the dust?" Soma greeted me, but I've only glared back and ignored his grumpyness.  
"You're going to wish by the end of this day." He said and I stared at him even harder until he turned away smugly.

 **What the hell is with him?**

"Well then, it seems that everyone available is present." Calling out to us was the Director of the Far East Branch, Johannes von Schicksal himself. He was standing at the podium and looked around us.  
"Good evening and thank you for taking your time for this meeting. Many of you have probably been wondering why is such a big scale gathering required, but we'll get to that eventually. It should suffice to say that, after the meeting we had at Central Fenrir HQ, all Branches around the globe are having a priority meeting."

Now that got the gossip machine going, in fact the Director waited until everyone was done with the chatter and raised his hands up to gather attention and ask for silence. He reached for a remote on the podium and pushed a button, we saw the screen behind him then flicker on and the wolf head signaling Fenrir's logo appeared on it.

"Now then the most important thing that I want to touch upon is about the rumors that are popping up around the Branch most often." Clearing his throat, the Director looked rather stern.  
"Which could someone state for me once more?"

 **Rumours? Did... I miss something?**

"Well, sir." One of the technicians stood up, a bit nervous after taking his courage to be the spokes person.  
"It's not quite a rumor, but a fact that the Aragami are more concentrated around the Far East than any other Branches and... then there are the Deusphages around here. Plus the other large Aragami invading from all over the other end of the globe, it's... hard not to talk about it."

"I see, this is understandable and the other?" Johannes called nodding once and surveyed us again.

 **Eh, that wasn't that of a big deal, at least this first one.**

"S-sir." Stuttered the same speaker, still standing and clearly not comfortable about bringing it up.  
"It's... well..."

"Aegis, is it?" Taking a few steps to the side, the Director stood in full view in front of us. No one replied to the question, but it was evident that was the target of their concern.  
"Remaining time to completion unknown. We are constantly suffering losses. Our resources are not only limited, but spread frighteningly thin. On top of all these, the Aragami are more dangerous than ever. It's a miracle that we haven't turned on each other so far."

"No Sir. It's not like-." The technician spoke, but was halted when the leader of the Den raised his hand.

"Aegis is my brain child." Johannes admitted and we looked up at him.  
"At first, I began the project from my own wallet, but soon found out that it's impossible to finish on my own so I did the next best thing I could. I've convinced the Central Fenrir HQ to found my Aegis Project, it worked but not like I've hoped." The blond man sighed, closing his eyes and turned around. With a raise of his hand the remote activated and the screen appeared, it showed the large dome of Aegis on it.  
"We've advanced by leaps and bounds compared to what we had 20 years ago, still Aegis is a dream waiting for completion. My initial plan to protect a city within it and to mount a successive counter attack turned into something I didn't want to happen." Turning around the Director looked weary.  
"Currently, Aegis could house the entire human population of our planet. That is how dangerous our situation is. Twenty long years ago the fact that humanity would be dwindling to less than ten millions would have been preposterous. Not to mention that there are thousands dying by the day. This is indeed our final struggle."

 **So then why is Aegis so important then?**

"I'm not going to deny that the thought must have crossed everyone's mind at least once. Why is Aegis still ongoing, why are resources and man-power redistributed towards it's completion. Why does someone like me still continue the same foolish dream?" Johannes von Schicksal stopped momentarily, gesturing over all of us present with a wave of his arm.  
"Because I'm human." He said solemnly.  
"We are human, so we struggle. We are alive so we seek to stay alive. Just lying down to die will not solve matters, the reigns were for so long in our hands that we turned complacent. The Outbreak of the Aragami clearly awakened us from our foolish slumber, therefore we fight, struggle and will either perish or be victorious."

"Nice word mincing." I froze hearing the words as the voice of a certain pest came from behind us, the direction of the door. Murmuring started up instantly upon seeing the hooded pale girl strike her way through the crowd and stand in front of the podium, facing the man up there.  
"Does it even serve any purpose now?"

"Sea." Sighing the Director looked tiredly at her, as she with a small grin decided to climb up on top of the stand and sit down the top of the podium.  
"What is the purpose of your visit?"

"Nothing." She smirked mischievously.  
"Carry on."

"Aegis as you know will fulfill not only as the final bastion of humanity-." The Director was then aborted as C laughed out loudly.  
"Are you done?"

"Director Schicksal, this is so unbecoming of you. Lighten up, you've gotten permission from the top to use your new toys. Not to mention that if your plan succeeds, Aegis will be complete in under a month or three." As the pale girl answered, the general noise started to strengthen in the audience.

 **What the hell is that monster up to now?**

"It's true, however I wanted to go through some of the rumors that have sprung up, to ease up on the minds of my men." As Johannes answered, the small pale pest started to giggle again.  
"Seemingly you disapprove."

"I don't actually." C answered mirthfully.  
"Just it's rather amusing that you take a roundabout way." She snapped the remote from the Directors hand and pressed a button on it, shutting the screen off.  
"Mind if I continue from here? I promise I'll behave."

 **I don't like where this is going...**

"So first things first, huh?" Thinking about a few seconds the pale girl nodded to herself a few times.  
"Aegis as you know was the prototype of the Anti Aragami Wall all of the Fenrir Branches employ as their final line of defense. That is... Wait." She stopped, looking around.  
"You didn't knew that, hmm then let's see... there are quite a few present. So, this was 200.000 Fc worth of info."

"Sea!" The Director's voice thundered, before a larger ruckus could have started.  
"No fooling around and keep to the point."

"B-but!" She protested, but was glared at hard, so she grumbled a couple of curses under her breath that I don't want to recite.  
"Fine, either way. Aegis is both the salvation and the end of mankind." She finally said and the murmurs started up again.

"Sea." Speaking the name in a low voice, the Director looked uninterested, but clearly gave that as a warning.  
"I'm going to have you escorted out if you continue this foolish behavior."

"Right... Right. But what I said is true. Aegis when it will be finished will be your salvation, however right now it poses a danger exclusively to the Far East." She held up the remote and the screen flickered on, showing images of Aragami. Those that have invaded so far and are not natives for the Eastern Region.  
"Borg Camlanns from Great Britain. Quadrigas and Sariels from the Mediterranean Coast. Heck there even was an Ouroboros taken down not that long ago. All of them had a single goal, a single desire they've came to here, no?"

 **Is she saying that they come for Aegis?**

"Before anyone of you start to come to conclusions it's not Aegis that they are after." C spoke suddenly, spotting the noise and have them look at her. I've noticed that the Director tried his hardest to look neutral, but for a moment he showed concern.  
"There is something out there, something dangerous that draws them close. Aegis is a liability because there are a large amount of resources deposited, however that wouldn't draw the attention of monsters from across the globe, now would it?"

 **Just what is she planning?**

"And you happen to know that wouldn't you?" Soma then spoke up and glared menacingly on the girl, who simply waved at him and giggled.  
"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Oh I am, but that is not of anyone's concern now it is? Now then we've been through the points regarding Aegis, can we move onto unpacking the toys now?" She was rather excited apparently.

"Soma, Paylor." Johannes then called to his son and former collague.  
"Would you come up and we can then proceed."

"So they've given the go." Dr. Sakaki said as he stood up from his seat and headed towards the front where C practically snarled at him a 'stargazer'. Soma on the other hand glared silently at the pale pest and headed for the back end of the room and for my surprise disappeared behind the stage.  
"Well then." Speaking up the researcher called the the attention of everyone present.  
"As you are aware, God Eaters, their God Arcs and our technology is forced to adapt and evolve in order to combat Aragami and to have better chances at survival. We are currently researching the potential of Predator Styles."

Soma then stepped out, holding his large God Arc the Evil One on his shoulder loftly with a single arm. He scoffed and seemed to dislike the idea of this, most probably because he was the one to show off. Then he swung the weapon around to take it into his hands and summoned the Devourer form, it wasn't anything special as most God Eaters had already seen what it looks like.

"This is what a melee God Arc is capable of on releasing it's predatory instinct, however this is more close to a sealed state and the user can't establish a complete control over the power such a weapon can muster, this is where the Predator Styles come in." As the researcher explained, Soma then took a wider stance with his feet and raised the Weapon above his head, the mouth of the devourer form pointing at the ground.  
"It is possible to temporarily release the forced control on the weapon and access to more of its potential energy, therefore this results in calling out a different Devourer form." The maw then enlarged and grew wider, it's form was starting to shift and it was soon shorter than the usual form, but much wider and it seemed that the user, Soma was having some trouble holding it up. Then his weapon released a dreadful roar, surprising most of us present and jammed down into the ground tearing a large piece of it out and devoured.  
"They aren't quite worked out as you can see, but if we can finish this research we'll have another weapon ready."

"Who decided to give such a dangerous thing to... 'him'...?" One of the God Eaters stood up in the back of the room, but it wasn't anyone who I had recognized. Soma seemed to scoff as he let his weapon resume his normal form.

"OH?" C then giggled looking at the rather plain looking male, who was complaining.  
"So you wanted to have the Punisher for yourself?" The pale girl smirked.  
"With such a low synchro you have, you want something that even Moonboy is barely capable of handling?" Her voice was all over the room and that silenced almost everyone, only the angry remarks of the God Eater was being heard.  
"Aren't you a bit fat of a frog yourself?"

"What do you even know anyways?!" He shot at the grinning girl in his anger.  
"I say it's a fatal error to give such a potentially dangerous thing to his use!"

"If you have a problem with me." The dark skinned God Eater called eyeing the dissenter, but said nothing else as he went behind the stage again to place his God Arc back into the casing.

"Hey Stargazer, why don't you give..." C then started to laugh, holding her stomach as she did so much to the annoyance of the male God Eater.  
"Who would call themselves... King?!" Her voice was clearly irritating the male.  
"I mean you're name is-."

"SHUT UP!" She was stopped from completing the sentence, but some of the audience joined in laughing, much to the disdain of the male.  
"But, what you say that I can get a Predator Style also?"

"What? OH?" Forcing the giggling to a stop, the pale girl nodded.  
"Yea, we can give anyone here who wants it a... push to unlock it." But then the hooded girl leaned forward and grinned wickedly.  
"Of course, as things stand right now, it would only kill those fools that take this early version of... ability."

"Sea, that is enough." Johannes stated.  
"As you could see, it will be a powerful asset to the God Eaters, but will come along with an equal amount of responsibility and potential danger when wielding. So until we have it completely under control, we will not release the Predator Styles for greater use."

"So what was the point then showing it off?!" 'King' fumed, angered by the actions of the pale girl.  
"Furthermore, knowing that it's in the hands of 'that' God Eater?!"

"Enough." The Director spoke up and that silenced the male.  
"If you would take your seats, Soma, Paylor. We'll move onto the next part of the meeting."

"Gunners rejoice!" C shouted then, pressing a button on the remote and the screen changed to present a video file from the firing range.  
"There are a number of new modules to use for you, however every God Eater can only take one and those modules are for the moment locked from being modified." With a grin she explained as the video file started to play out and a number of different shots very being seen fire. It was clear that it was a montage showcasing the bullets and their effects, with the module name clearly being listed.  
"Once the field tests return and the R&D works them out, you'll be able to mix and match to your hearts content and blow yourself up if you so desire."

 **I still want to know why she showed her face here...**

"Hey, Curry Girl! Come up here!" The pale girl shouted and grinned as the one named seemed to understand the moniker. I saw Licca walk towards the podium, where C grinned at her widely.  
"Go and introduce the newest feature, okay?"

"Just because I like the iced curry drink, you can't call me Curry girl..." Frowning the silver haired mechanic said mostly to herself, knowing that it will not change the moniker anyways.  
"Well, then I'm probably known by most of the God Eaters, but let me introduce myself anyways. Licca Kusonoki to your service. I'm tasked with maintaining God Arcs and researching new ways to improve and stabilize them further."

"Just like the Skill Install!" Shouted excitedly the pale girl, but those present looked confused at what she was talking about.  
"Wait, that wasn't the name... what was it again?"

"God Arc Reconstruction." Licca corrected her, who in return pouted.  
"Essentially speaking it's a method of strengthening God Arcs with compatible parts. It might take a while until a matching part is found, but so far we believe it will greatly enhance the capacity of the weapons you wield."

"Ever since the first God Arcs were created, up to this point there are tens of thousands without owners. They'll be simply used as scrap parts and forged into something that can boost your equipment." C summarized and I saw that Licca frowned, crossing her glowed arms disliking the idea.  
"Not only that, but there are signs that you can even transfer abilities from Arc to Arc, essentially creating something impressive."

"However, finding a matching piece of Arc to the ones existing will be hard, even with our current technology levels. There might be no matches for a long time for a single person, while another could have numerous ones." The lead mechanic looked distressed.  
"We don't exactly know how will this work out, so anyone who will be selected as a candidate after having found a match will be under extensive care, both their weapons and personally. I want to remind everyone, that just like the Predator Styles and the new bullet modules along with this new feature is all in a testing phase."

"Ah stop complaining!" C shot her a laugh.  
"What could go wrong?" She laughed again and eyes turned to her.  
"Not like you would mutate into a Deusphage or something even more dangerous, right?"

 **Like you're the one to talk...**

However that seemed to have hit the nail on its head as silence fell on those present. They've thought through what has been spoken so far on this meeting and the conclusion they have come onto was shocking. All of these might have prolonged their inevitable end, but at what costs?

"You sissies." The pale girl snorted, standing up on the podium to overlook everyone, or more likely to look down at them.  
"Fight fire with fire! Isn't that was you wanted?! Then keep at it or perish..."

"Easy for you to say!" Someone shouted at her, but the girl only tilted her head in response.  
"You're only causing trouble and not helping any!"

"Giving you the bullet modules was no help of me... hmm?" She counted in a low voice.  
"Bringing up the idea to use the old and broken God Arcs to empower your current ones no help of mine?" If her mask wouldn't be covering her face, she would have glared down at them.  
"Even the Predator Style spreading over the God Eaters came from me... Are you sure I did nothing for any of you?"

"If you knew all of these, then why not fork them over sooner?" King shouted at her in annoyment, fed up with her attitude.  
"Are you feeling high, just because you've done something for us? Forget your own God complex!"

"Geez." Tilting her head to the right, C pouted.  
"And here I was getting used to being labeled a devil." She said and then decided to hop down from the stand, landing in front of the podium.  
"The only reason why I gave my help, was because the Director here decided to keep struggling. Decided to keep fighting, something that seems you have already given up on." With that said, the pale girl started towards the door slowly.  
"Bunch of cowards if you ask me, not even having the gall to accept the final straw."


	55. Sunlight on Snow

**_Author's Note : Well, I was ready with the chapter itself, just exams happened. Then work came in the form of overtime and by the time I was complete with it by the self-imposed deadline... I had no way to upload it. Additionally I tried to fit the writing style to the books that I love reading so much, this also means some stuff changed... I tried my very best to present a work that can be accepted. On being late I am sorry, but that also means that the cycle continued so there are now two chapters posted. I still have exams until the end of January, so there might be another slight delay... But only once more and with that I'll be done for this semester. This is a promise!_**

* * *

Sunlight on Snow  
============

"Hold it right there, Twerp!" Calling out in a gruff voice, King barred the way of the hooded girl. She looked up at the man about 2 heads taller and grinned in anticipation of what is about to come. "Do you really think that you'll simply just leave after all this mess?"

Thinking about it for a few seconds and even tilting her head, C pondered before saying. "Yeah. Sure I can." Her grin widened as she poked the oversized stomach of the God Eater in her way. "Are you going to stop me?" Laughing a light one, she poked once more at the man. "I mean, if you weren't so... big... I would have asked you and what army."

Enraged by the words, the God Eater reached down and grabbed the pale girl by the neck and lifted her up right in front of his face. "Yapping your gums, you've brought that to a professional level. Don't you?" King grumbled and glared at the snickering gal, now danging in his grip like a helpless kitten. "You've been antagonizing us for the last few minutes, but that is all you did."

Suddenly struck by an idea the girl twisted free from the grip and dropped down to the ground, most of the eyes were already on her, but then she whistled with the aid of her two fingers to call for more attention. "Antagonizing now that reminds me of this. Tell me, what would you do if you held the power to change fate?" Raising her voice, the girl then turned around, waving her arms around at the ones present. "In fact, what would all of you do if someone held such a... hmm 'gift' would be the best term I suppose."

Taking the first chance to speak, King glared down at C. "Now what are you babbling about, twerp?" However the girl simply stared back at him uninterested, which made the God Eater snap. "Do you enjoy raising a ruckus with half sentences?!" Shaking his fist in anger he stomped forward, but the girl danced away lightly and laughing.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way." The pale girl chuckled to herself, before answering. "I just couldn't imagine you in such a position, sorry... I guess my brain must have been overloaded from your sheer stupidity."

Calling out in a low, but authoritative voice the Director stepped closer. "Sea! Enough of your games, I'll have you escorted out if you persist further." Johannes von Schicksal warned the girl, but she merely stared at him for a few seconds.

"Would having power in your grasp equal to saving the world?" She asked suddenly ignoring the warning. "Would anyone of you even dare to face the consequences that owning such opportunity would present?" C's gaze looked at the Director and then a few other faces present quickly. "Aside from a few of you that is, would you dare to go against what is normal and become an antagonist?"

Taking a breath and stepping closer to the pale pest, I've stared down her as I typed. -What the hell are you scheming you bastard? Why would anyone become an antagonist as you put it?- However she just grinned back at me knowingly. -Albeit you're quite the villain material if you ask me.-

"Do you know from where the word originates?" She asked, grinning at me to what I had to frown and shook my head. "It's a Greek word, as you previously said it can mean a villain or an enemy, but also means opposition. But in this case, has anyone of you pea-brains thought about just what is being opposed?"

-Drop the abusing words, they won't get you far. Trust me.- My glare joined the others around me as we stood in a circle around the rather amused hooded girl. -Why can't you be straight for a few seconds?-

"But I am straight." C pouted and danced away nimble before I could lunge at the small pest, in a few seconds she was once again on top of the podiums stand and looked right down at us. "Sierra, if circumstances demanded it could you kill me?"

-I can?- To be honest I was too surprised of this question to answer properly. -I mean I will, can I really do it?-

Grinning at me, the girl turned towards another figure in the room. "Moon boy." She called out. "Could you slay your own family in cold blood? Slit your fathers throat and desecrate your mothers corpse?!" Murmurs started around the room as they turned towards the person in question, Soma who grumbled something unintelligent, but didn't answer in return. "Or anyone of you, could you slaughter millions without even batting an eye and then living with the knowledge of what you have done?!"

"SEA!" Thundered around us the voice of Director Schicksal, he was looking very tired of this charade. "Escort her out." His order was aimed at a pair of guards who entered the room upon hearing the ruckus.

"So your answer is cowardice, isn't it?" Snickering the girl looked on as the uniformed men strove towards her. "Are you sure being the protagonist in this age is the right thing to do?" She plopped down on the stand, holding her chin with one of her arms. "One advantage of an Antagonist is that they bring change. Their ideals fortify a new view point, a different approach to all things. Just because you became to complacent and fear change, doesn't mean that a new approach is wrong."

-You speak of power, but knowing you C.- I saw as she was surrounded by the guards, but they couldn't even budge her for some reason. Not without having the stand creak dangerously in light of breaking if they continue. -You knew about it and here you are bringing an offer, but you didn't do a thing yourself. Hypocrite much?-

Upon hearing my question the pale girl squealed, wheezing a laughter. "Hypocrite?" Repeating the word, she sounded like she was going to choke on air as she laughed. "Aren't you reversing our roles?" Grinning wildly the girl called and slipped out of the hands of the guards.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Shouted the Director turning towards the hooded troublemaker. "Just what is it that you want?" Then adding hastily to it, as if to cover most angles. "Except claiming to be paid for your transgressions."

-You didn't answer me, C.- I called out once again and glared at the smirking pest. -You didn't use this power as you claim of, but instead brought it to us, didn't you? The question remains, the same. Why?-

Pouting and crossing her arms the girl turned grim, losing the mirth in her voice instantly. "Because that is something I am unable to attain, my dream that is will be staying that. An unreachable goal." C sighed and shooed away the guards, who used the chance to try and grab her, but she was slippery and the attempt fumbled.

-Just what is your unattainable goal then?-

A weak, self-mocking snort escaped C as she looked at me. "To erase the existence of this pathetic sack of dirt once and for all." Came her reply in a flat tone, everyone who heard that stared at the pale pest in surprise.

"Then glad you can't destroy the planet." King summarized our thoughts and another wave of chatter and noise was generated in response. "However, I find it hardly believable that you would want to do something so suicidal, you bloody sociopath."

Shaking her head C looked on with a sad smile. "Destroying wouldn't solve my problems, would only multiply them... What I said I meant it. To erase it's existence, no remains nothing. But that is impossible to achieve." With a smirk, partly saying for herself she whispered. "Also it's not like I want to wake sis, I'm not suicidal THAT much..."

-You have a sister?!- I've overheard the statement and was shocked. **Even she is way too much, but she fucking HAS a sister?!** -Tell me you were just joking!-

"Huhh?" C looked up at me, rather surprised apparently forgotten about my better hearing, but then she just tilted her head to the right before answering. "Oh right, I do have one. Why wouldn't I be having a sister?"

 **Great, if one wasn't enough...** Frowning even deeper, I grimaced looking at C. -So when is she going to drop by and make a ruckus?-

Staring at me for a few moments, practically with her jaws dropped the pale girl was speechless. "You just didn't say what you said did you now?" Whispered to me after a few seconds. "Are you out of your mind?! I wouldn't dare to wake her!" Visibly frightened C then shivered once. "Even jokes have limits, don't you dare to do that again!"

"Yeah, like that coming from you has any meaning." King scoffed, glaring daggers at the lil' pest. "Besides, aren't you a bit over exaggerating the situation?"

"The first time she awoke, the Aragami appeared. Do you want to risk a second Outbreak?!" C replied nonchalantly, but it was laughed off. However I simply stared at her in fright. I've seen her do some very frightening stuff and for some reason I didn't think she was speaking nonsense. "Whatever, not like any of you will ever survive to see the day of her waking up."

-Why not?- For some reason fear grasped my throat, like an invisible grip slowly suffocating me. -FINISH THE SENTENCE!- I demanded, practically bordering on panic.

"Nova will come." Another flatly said sentence, this time I saw from the corner of my eye two figures jerk slightly. The Director and the Doctor himself, other than those it seemed no one did understood the meaning. "You know the one that you fear the most? The one that brings the Devouring Apocalypse with itself?"

Now that made us go silent, and I understood fully just why did the mention of that name pull such a reaction from the two former colleagues. King on the other hand just laughed at the claim. "Bull!" He said, but didn't look so convinced to me. "You know this because?" He asked a very valid question, that we were also interested in.

"Suit yourselves." Then the girl said, once again starting to head out of the room apparently lost her interest in staying. "However when the time will come, remember my words and then curse your own folly as you stare doom straight in it's face."

There was no more attempt to stop her, neither to call out for the girl. C simply left and a very heavy atmosphere dropped down onto us. The Director then walked to the stand and cleared his throat loudly, so we turned towards him. The meeting wasn't apparently over, but it seems we hit a snag.

"There is only one more matter that we need to discuss." Johannes started and our attention was his, even if our minds were still replaying the pale girls words. "In charge of priority level missions will be the 1st Unit and it's leader, Sierra Declaine will have the opportunity to accrete members from the 2nd and 3rd Units when the necessity arises." Gesturing towards me, the final part of the meeting started, albeit I was surprised.

 **Didn't my previous blunder mean that I won't be getting the post?** I scratched my head in confusion, but listened to the rest of the orders. "With the lead of Tatsumi O'Mori, the 2nd Unit will be in charge of the Branches defense and of the surrounding area. Assisting the will be the members from the 4th and 5th unit when required." Motioning towards the leader off said group, the Director continued. "As usual the 3rd Unit will stay with the priority of Aegis Islands defense, assisting them will be the 6th, 8th and 9th Units as per required."

 **That's a lot of manpower for the defense of Aegis... Isn't it?** I've eyed said groups and their 2 or 3 man teams and frowned, even then the thought of that might not be enough went through my mind. "Our scouts and the 7th Unit will focus on assisting the research division in recovering requested materials and of course on gathering as much intel as possible." With a frown our Branches leader turned around and reactivated the screen, now showing a still image of the Fallen Gboro-Gboro, one that was recreated based on my reports. "As you can see, we have a new threat to worry about having the Medium sized Aragami Falling into more dangerous forms. Therefore our priority is to ensure our survival, For this reason Aegis Project will be stepped up and as you can recall, there is hope that in a few months it will be finished."

"No offense, Director Schicksal." One of the God Eaters spoke up, near from King's position and I've assumed they are in the same Unit. "Is the Project pushed up because of Nova?" The speaker wore the same uniform that King did, he then turned towards one of the two females in the team. "I mean, thinking logically and trusting what that info broker revealed, this would be the most logical conclusion."

"Trusting her?" King scoffed, looking annoyed and grumpy. "At most as far as I could spit a rat." Albeit he nodded at the male in his team. "But my brother does bring up a very interesting question, doesn't he Director?"

"We have no such information regarding this matter, however we'll be asking your 7th unit of giving us a hand in determining if this is false or not." Johannes answered wearily, apparently not welcoming the idea that what it implied. "You will be tasked on gathering as much information regarding this matter."

"Understood, Director." King nodded curtly and led his group out the room.

Looking over the similarly disbanding gathering, the Director turned towards me and called my name. "Sierra." I turned towards the voice and nodded shortly. "I would like to have a word with you in my office in a few minutes." After I've nodded in agreement to the order, I've joined the rest of the leaving members of the branch.

 **Well, it seems I've gotten one heck of a promotion and the burden that comes with it...** With a frown I decided to head to the office and wait for the Director there. It took a quarter hour until his appearance and I used the time to replay the meeting in my head again and again, not liking the situation at all.

Opening the door and walking in, I was invited in. "Come on in Sierra." With a tired voice the Director called to me, he went ahead and sat down in his seat behind his desk, while I've closed the door behind me and stood in attention in front. "So you've completed your mission as expected, but not without a hitch." Leaning forward and placing his elbows on the door, fingers crossed in front of his face, Johannes looked at me apprehensively. "First, let me commend you... Congratulations on being appointed Leader of the 1st Unit."

-Was that really such a good idea?- With a frown I've asked the question that has been filling my mind. -I know that it was a logical choice, but I'm inexperienced and on the previous mission that almost came with dire consequences.- Looking at the eyes of the Director himself, I sighed in defeat. -I don't think that choosing me as a candidate was a wise choice, Director Schicksal.-

"Doubting your own abilities is the sign of a good leader." The answer caught me by surprise and I've stared ahead in doubt. "Just as you have said, your experience might be lacking, however your judgement seems to be growing adequately." Looking over me once more, the Director switched his tone to a somewhat warmer one. "I believe my choice was correct in appointing you as a Leader. Now then... I asked you to come for a reason."

-It's because the responsibilities pertaining to being in charge of a team, isn't it?-

There was a slight nod from the Branch head before continuing. "Your authority as Leader and your duties... I would like to discuss those with you. First, your enhanced privileges as Leader, you'll be given your own private room. That would be the room used by the previous leader, Lindow Amamiya."

-Is that advisable?- Honestly I was surprised upon hearing this, sure I had my own room, but to be moved into Lindow's was weird for me. -I mean, there is the matter with the terminal in my room isn't it?-

"As we are speaking, your belongings are being moved from your old room to your new one. Not only those, but also the terminal access will be provided just like before. Speaking of it, Sierra. Once you are done the first would be to long into the terminal and update your user authority level properly." With the hint of a slight smile, Johannes lowered his arms and looked at me warmly. "You'll find that you'll be able to view data that was previously off limits to you. Not unlike before, wouldn't you agree?"

-In my own defense, Sir. I am unable to read moonies.- I saw his expression change to somewhat interested and I quickly corrected myself. -What I meant by that is that I still cannot read the uhm, native language characters here. Sir.-

Giving a small and tired chuckle, the Director leaned back in his chair and rested his arms in his lap. "We have decided to disclose and share this information with you. Please, try to understand what this means. Right. This is our... Fenrir's mark of trust in you Sierra. I hope that you won't end up betraying that trust."

I paled considerably upon hearing this, understanding that it's not like I was being promoted only. I'm also now being carefully watched of my every action. -Yes sir!- Man was I glad that the tablet cannot correctly portray my feelings, as without doubt my would would have trembled and been very shaky. However I had to delusions to what it wasn't impossible to read my emotional state from my demeanor.

"Now then, next I'll discuss your duties... In addition to the regular duties of being a Unit Leader, I'm going to have you take over Lindow's special missions." Hearing that I turned even paler, since recalling from the tidbits that I could gather, Lindow had to regularly face off very dangerous Aragami and most of the time on his own. I noticed that the Director looked to the side and raised his right arms gloved fingers to his chin to think about something. "I'll give you more detailed instructions later." With another light smile, his hand lowered again this time on top of the desk. "I'm sure you're exhausted by the events of the day. Good work. I'll be counting on you in the future, Sierra!"

Taking that as a sign of being dismissed, I have nodded my head to the Director and left the room, still being somewhat pale. Boarding the elevator I was surprised to see Dr. Sakaki pop in at the floor of the lab and he brightened up upon seeing me. "Ah! Sierra, come come!" I was then pulled out and after the researcher in a hurry as we headed into the laboratory of the elder. "I was just going to call for you, but this makes things much easier, doesn't it?"

After being quickly pulled into the room, I looked at him with interest and took out the tablet. -So Doc, how can I help you with?-

"Good, straight to the point then." With a slight smile he pushed up his glasses and took a better look at me. "However, I would like to ask are you feeling unwell? You look rather pale." Shaking my head quickly and hoping the color returned to me, I gesture to the elder to continue. "Well then if you insist, bring me the core of a Vajra."

-Why?- I kind of blurted that, but was met with a raised eyebrow. -I mean Doc, that would be impossible for me.- Pointing out the fact, but it seemed the researcher had all of it thought out by now.

"Then assemble a team of capable God Eaters, you've been assigned to active duty isn't that right?" Taking his glasses off to polish them, Dr. Sakaki continued his answer. "You've met with a Medium sized Fallen Aragami, eventually the Large ones will be affected by the change that is happening. Vajras originate from the Eastern region, which means that we have much more data pertaining to them opposed to the recently arrived Quadrigas, Sariels and Borg Camlanns."

-So if the Large types start to fall, it would start with the oversized thunder kittens on steroid?- With a pout I wrote understanding the reasoning, on the other hand my... moniker that I used for the feline type Aragami resorted a slight chuckle from the elder researcher. -Well got it, Doc. One Vajra core coming up!-

"Just be on your guard Sierra, the Fallen Aragami are spreading, you might happen to find another one even if by chance." While leaving I turned back to Dr. Sakaki and flashed him a grin and a thumbs up.

 **So I'll need a team... But with the rest of my unit being knocked out...** Stopping in my steps, I couldn't help but sigh silently. **This is so weird... 'My Unit'... Gotta take some time to get used to it...**

* * *

-No!- I shook my head resolutely at Hibari, who was just doing her best to help me. -This is nuts, we'll be fine without her.- I had already chosen two members of the team, but upon the final one there was a problem. A big one. -Are you even serious? How can she be a medic? That girl is a walking disaster!-

"Canon is a good medic, I don't see why you wouldn't want her on the team Sierra." Looking at me the red-headed Operator was very determined. "Besides, Brendan and Gina are used to work with her... Occasionally at that, but they know what they get into."

-Yes, but... Isn't there a different medic? Or we just go without one! That would work too!- I could still recall my last mission with the female God Eater, she was dangerous very much so. -Don't look at me like that, please.- I saw the very stern look on Hibari's face.

"Why are you against Canon?" She looked at me strictly. "Granted the last mission you took with her wasn't the best impression wise, however she wasn't the fault that you were ambushed by those Aragami."

-Yes,but...- I looked very foolish now. -She tried to use a freaking Radial to recover me!- Still there was the silence in the air as I was looked on apprehensively. -She's freaking me out! There, I admit it... can't we just go without a medic?-

"Upon the orders of the Director, no. And since you are allowed to take from the roster of the first three Units only, the only option is to have Canon fill in as a medic." Hibari explained and my shoulders dropped in defeat. She was right at that, the team needed someone powerful enough to hold the Vajra at bay and since I didn't want Soma, that meant my option would be limited to Brendan. Then we needed someone skilled at long range and Gina came to my mind, there was also that Karel named God Eater, but I didn't know him. Well Gina is still just an acquaintance, but oh well and for the final member... "I've contacted Canon, she's going to be here very soon along with Brendan and Gina."

-Kay.- Sighing in defeat, I had to understand that being a leader was apparently hard... Very Hard! I didn't think seeing Lindow's so casual attitude upon this matter, that it's so stress filled. -I'll wait for them.- With that said, I sat down at a nearby seat and counted the seconds until this mismatched team will come together.

"Soooo." I heard the voice of Gina, practically in a very teasing manner. "What's up, Leader?" By looking up, I could see the sniper walk down the stairs in tow with Brendan. "Funny that you choose us to accompany you, what's the matter?" With a giggle she gestured towards the two of them and then I heard the elevator open and Canon called out her presence as well. "Isn't that right, Brendan?"

Turning towards me the american God Eater nodded in greeting. "Hello Sierra." He said, sitting down near me and I couldn't miss the wide smile on Gina's face. "So we'll be on this mission to hunt a Vajra as I heard from Hibari?"

-Yes that is correct.- I've nodded and couldn't help, but stop and look up at the gleeful sniper. -Okay, spit it out what makes you so grin so much Gina?- She then giggled, looking at me with those glistering eyes. -Why are you looking at me like that?-

"Why indeed, why hmm?" Once again laughing at me mischievously, Gina smirked. "So Brendan, is it hmm? I mean, for a while it was Soma, but I never thought it would be someone else."

I blinked at her stupidly. Took me a while to put two and two together. -Just where did you get such a weird idea to begin with?-

"You said it, didn't you?" Said the sniper with a wide smirk and I frowned at that. "That you like Brendan of all things and would mind to... you know, get more intimate as he could get used to get laid." Gina laughed as my frown deepened and the named God Eater turned surprised, raising his eyebrows while looking at me.

My answer was to simply perform the most noble, yet graceful means of smashing my forehead into the table in front of me. **... God, kill me now...** Hearing the giggle from the Sniper at my sudden reaction, with my hand I reached for the tablet and started to write my message. -Mpz s eptf.- But there was only garbage played back and once more Gina's laughed chimed.

"Maybe you should try that by looking at the letters?" Her teasing came and frowning I lifted my head, it hurt like hell and all over my body there was a stinging ache pulsing around. **I bet my forehead has a huge red lump of pain...** Grimacing in irritation, I reached for the tablet once more, this time looking at what I type out. -Not a word, okay?- I turned to Brendan, who tried to look as neutral as he could before I glared at him. -Sure, I said that, so what? That doesn't mean I'm going to jump into the bed of the first guy that is nice to me.-

"Only Brendan's." Gina pointed out and I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to plant my face into the table once more, with even more force to add that is. Quickly looking down, I saw that there was no damage visible to it, making feel relieved at that. "But why are you acting like that would be a bad thing?"

-Drop it Gina!- I warned her, but she suddenly squeezed herself onto my side, grabbing my shoulder and not letting me get away at all. -What do you think you are doing?!-

"Talking sense into that thick skull of yours, that!" She said in a more serious tone. "Why are you pushing everyone away from you?" Frowning at me the sniper looked somewhat sad. "It's as if you are your own worst enemy, setting up barriers that shouldn't exist between you and anyone else."

-So your plan is to... what? Be a matchmaker for me?- I've pouted and glared at her furiously. -Not gonna happen.-

"Brendan." Ignoring my heartfelt warning she turned towards the male God Eater sitting on my other side. "What do you think about Sierra here?" Before I could write up my thoughts, with a swift move Gina took the tablet from my reach and despite I tried to struggle and get it back, her strength surpassed mines easily. "Now, now. If you behave, I'll give it back to you. So, your answer is?"

Clearly torn between answering and escaping the deadliest glare I could muster, Brendan then sighed in defeat. "She's cute that is sure, hard working as everyone can see and isn't afraid to stand on her heels." Finishing his sentence, silence dropped on us. It was starting to turn awkward when Gina suddenly giggled.

"She's not going to bite." Gina affirmed, albeit I really was thinking about on biting her hand if she doesn't let me go. "Why don't you tell the truth?"

Drawing a blank for a moment, Brendan waited before answering. "There is nothing more." He said simply. "What else do you think is there?"

"Aw, come on..." Moaned the sniper, like a little kid having ruined its fun. "Nothing sparked that... fantasy of yours when she mentioned that she might even want to have sex?" Gina said plainly and I dropped my head on the table once more, with a very loud thud. **Way to go sound it so awkward, thanks GINA!**

"Not really." Answered the american male and I gave a silent sigh of relief. "I knew that Sierra doesn't want to build a relationship, not to mention it seems to me that is still the case. Even with this... these revelations coming to light."

"But if she would be interested in you, would you return it?" Gina pressed on and I banged my head as a sign once more on the table. "Look, she is also curious!" My shoulders dropped as seemingly she was bent on twisting my words and actions against me on this.

"If and that is a very big if, Sierra would think like that." Brendan emphasized on that heavily before giving his answer. "Who knows."

"What do you mean who knows? This is the chance, go and grab it and don't let it go. Sierra finally opened herself up, you're going to let this chance go by?" At this point I've reached for her hand and simply bitten it. Yelping in pain she scooted away, pulling the aching appendage with a very visible bite mark on it. "Admit it Sierra, you're scared of having a relationship." Gina said, rubbing the painfully sore spot.

"That might have been a bit too extreme." Brendan pointed out and handed me the tablet after prying it from the sniper. "Like I said, it is up to you, but I don't either want to force you nor know how would I react."

-Gina if you try to pull such a crap again, I'm not going to go easy on you next time!- Glaring daggers at the sniper, I turned towards the God Eater sitting once again at my side. -Yes I am afraid to build a relationship, but you do know what is going on with me, so don't act like this is normal. Best case scenario is ending with my death, worst case... one of you will have to put that monster that is lurking in me down.-

"Not at all different from us then." Gina noted and I stared her in disbelief. "If our treatments aren't administered regularly, our Bias Factor might go out of control and that doesn't spell good with a life-form that is enhanced by Oracle Cells, is it now?"

That made a point actually, the only difference with them now was that I was slowly turning into an unstoppable abomination... Yet I couldn't tell them that, this had to be contained to as few people as possible. -I never had a relationship, on any level.- I've admitted then, hoping this will get Gina off my back, but she just grinned at that.

"I know just the perfect person to show you the ropes then." She winked at the person at my side, so I slammed my head downwards for the third time. "Aw come one Sierra! Give it a try, what do you lose? Hmm?"

-Canon! Get here, we need to get over the briefing!- I shifted the conversation onto serious matters, signaling that I will not tolerate that matter again. Hearing me the destructive medic ran over from the counter, she was busy talking with Hibari apparently. -You heard our mission details I presume.-

"I did, Lockjaw!" She said and I frowned once more. "It's to hunt a Vajra near the dock area. No other Aragami was sighted in the area, except the occasional Zygotes. The core needs to be taken back in one piece and... why are you angry at me?" Canon asked in surprise seeing my glare now aimed at her.

-I told you, Gina pranked you with those code names!- I pointed out, glaring now at the sniper who merely smiled back mischievously. -In fact, What is your code name Gina? Or yours Brendan?-

Being asked, the two americans looked at each other before the male deciding to answer. "We don't have any, much simpler to just call for the others with names." That being said I turned towards the medic, who seemed still very spirited.

"You just haven't earned any!" Calling out enthusiastically, Canon said and I had to resist the urge to once more slam my head on something very hard. "OH, oh oh! I know, I could give you two one!"

-Enough, Canon!- I called and tried to hold my growing rage at bay. -We'll split the team the following way since it's impossible to take a Vajra down in a few hits, even if they are from experienced God Eaters.- I turned towards the sniper, who seemed more attentive than before and even more serious as well. -Gina, you will ambush the Vajra and from that point on pepper it with precise shots. I trust you can do that.-

"Oh yes." Giggling to herself for a few seconds, the sniper replied. "I'm going to see lot of lovely flowers to bloom."

-Brendan, you'll sneak up on the beast and once Gina struck the first blow, you'll be going for the head with a Charge Crush. Or more if needed, I trust Gina will give you adequate long range covering fire.- Both of them nodded at this, and I saw Canon look at me anticipating her role. -Canon, you'll going to be sticking close to Brendan, but not too tightly. I figure the Vajra might break away from him and race towards our sniper, this is where you come in with your insanely destructive weapon. You'll have to lure the beast back to Brendan and then join up and finish it together.-

"Okie dokie!" Called the medic, but I could feel the chills gathering on my back already. "I'm going to try the newest bullet I received today!" She smiled innocently, but I was starting to get second guesses already. **What did she get anyways?** "The Recovery bomb!" Canon shouted suddenly triumphantly and my head banged on the table once more. **Recovery bomb... I'm going to kill the idiot who designs such insane methods.**

"Just for the record, I'm also using a new bullet recipe. It's a bullet that apparently strengthens over distance. It deals more damage the further it travels, feels like it was made just for me." Gina giggled anticipating wrecking carnage by herself and I shivered. Two trigger happy woman armed with God Arcs, those two are bound to bring chaos.

"So the plan is for me to sneak close." Brendan started to recount the tactic once more loudly. "When I get in position, Gina fires a shot and draws the attention, then I sneak in my own attack and try to pin the Vajra so it can get sniped by ease." I nodded up to this point it was correct. "Should it break away, Canon will intercept and either lure it back or deal enough damage to weaken it." Once more I nodded to the quick summary, but then Brendan frowned looking at me. "No offense, but where will you be. Sierra?"

-Providing back-up to Gina. While she could handle herself with ease I presume from her experience, against a Vajra I would be some help and stall it until you guys can catch up and we take it down for the count.- Revealing my part in the process made them think this all through once more. -If you have better suggestions, I'm all ears.-

"I'm good, this actually makes sense." Gina said and I turned to her in surprise, didn't think she'll agree with me. "How about you two?" She called, but they only nodded in response also. "Then it is settled, we leave when?"

-Any time you are ready.-


	56. Triple Cross

Triple Cross  
========

We've arrived at the shore of the dock area and disembarked from the jeep. After everyone got their own weapons and checked for a final time, we split up and got to our positions. Just before we got into position, Gina turned to me with a slightly mischievous smirk and asked. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I stared back at her surprised. "Come on now, out with it."

-I don't know what you talk about.- I've replied and checked as our team mates had were sneaking closer to their designated points. They were still far away from out target, the Vajra. -Gina, if you try to bring up that matter, I swear I'm going to bite you for real this time.-

"What's with you and biting anyways?" Then the sniper giggled mischievously again. "OH! I get it now... that's rather... kinky don't you think?" When I slammed my palm into my forehead she only laughed again.

-Forget it, instead snipe that Zygote.- I scoffed merely and changed the conversation.

Gina looked up, but saw nothing. "Zygote?" She asked me again and I raised my arm to point her in the right direction, it was far off from the stranded carrier me and the sniper scaled for the ambush, but eventually it would have found either Canon or Brendan should it float closer. "How did you do that?" After looking first in the designated direction, then once more with the scope of her God Arc, Gina looked rather surprised. "Care to tell me?"

-There's another a bit farther.- I pointed once more slightly to the left of the first one, ignoring the question since it did touch on a very annoying topic. -Can you shoot that one with a regular sniper round to lure the first one away? Then I would like you to try that new bullet you got to see how effective it is in action.-

"I can, but do tell me, how can you see that far?" Gina said before taking aim, a loud shot rang out and it penetrated the aerial monster dead in the middle. It fell with a probably scream of pain, because the first one I've spotted instantly turned towards it and headed to check out the source of the noise. "There you are my pretty one... Let's see how you like this one." Giggling a slight the sniper quickly changed cartridge and fired.

-Whoa.- I stated as the sniper whistled, being impressed. Let's just say the first target got a hole the size of a fist drilled into it, as for the second target, the hole... I mean the shot freaking exploded more than a quarter of the Zygotes body upon contact. -Gina, just how many rounds of that can you fire?-

"On my current reserves?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and I've nodded, after a quick calculation a bloody grin adorned her lips. "Three more before reloading." Giving a half cackling and devilish chuckle, I could tell that she was anticipating the hunt. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

-Brendan, Canon.- I called for our two forwards and waited until they responded with a 'roger' each. -Did you see the power of that shot?-

-Not clearly.- Brendan said, still on the way to sneak closer to the Vajra. -But it looked like the Zygote exploded from within... Was that the new bullet snipers get access to?-

-Aw.- Canon on the hand sounded displeased. -I won't get to test my Recovery Bomb, will I?- I could practically imagine her pouting and saw the medic kick the ground sort of annoyed. -But on the other hand, at least I won't be able to accidentally hit anyone... Right?-

-The plan is still the same, it's just we might succeed faster than we hoped for.- I nodded to the sniper with my head. -Gina, reload now and finish this fast.-

"B-but..." I saw her turning somewhat sad. "I want to enjoy this as much as possible..." Pouting, Gina turned to me and started to plead. "Pretty Please? Please, please, please, please, please?"

-You'll keep that bullet won't you? Then just let's finish here and retrive the core. You can shoot to your hearts content on other missions, this is a priority target.- Grunting at me in response, but still coping with the order the sniper nodded and took aim once more. -If that makes you happy, just know that even if I turn into a monster, I won't be a threat on long range.-

"That makes no sense, Sierra..." She answered without looking up at me, but I could see her raise the only visible eyebrow. "When... A God Eater turns, there is no guarantee to know just what they will become..." Glancing up at me with her eye. "Just what is going on?"

-Brendan is in position.- With a silent sight I said and saw that Gina acted instantly, firing a shot that hit the abdomen of the Vajra. We could hear the pained yelp as the shot struck home, hurling the legs out of under its body and sending the large cat-like beast rolling onto its back exposing its underside. -Now!-

But there was no real need for me to give that order, Brendan already swinging down at the Aragamis head with the Charge Crush empowered blade of his struck just a fraction of a second faster than the second sniper round penetrated the chest of our target. -Don't give it a chance to recover!- It was frightening to see the action.

"Sad... I was certain you would provide me with some fun." Gina muttered to herself before shooting a third round, this one aimed at the abdomen once more, ripping into the already huge gaping wound and almost through the Vajras lower half. "Give my regards to the next realm!" With that a final shot was released which hit home, just like the previous two shots on the beast and blew the belly away.

-Rocked it!- Brendan exclaimed seeing the destruction that Gina was providing before he slammed his God Arc down for a final time, shattering the skull of the feline and stilling the body. -I feel like I got the anger out... Muuuch better.-

-That's it?- Canon was surprised how quickly all this was wrapped up, laughing in disbelief. -You guys were so amazing out there... DID YOU EVEN NEED ME?!- I raised an eyebrow at this remark, but apparently the medic noticed how weird that sounded also and corrected herself. -I mean... I'm glad you... took me.- She added the final part barely audible and embarrassed. -That was a good mission! I mean we're all safe and they are all dead... And that seems good?-

-Doesn't matter. Regroup and return home. We got what we came for.-

* * *

 **It's over...** I stop before the elevator, just finished giving my report to Tsubaki and Dr. Sakaki on how the mission went. **I am puzzled, just how could Lindow shirk his responsibility so much and still keep his position for so long...**

"So..." I heard steps coming from behind and turned to see the Instructor herself standing at my side, holding her tablet in her left lightly. "How you holding up?" I looked at the mature woman and pondered just what to say when she laughed lightly at my effort. "No, you don't have to say Sierra. I can tell already, you're eyes give it away." Smiling lightly I could tell from her gaze that she was reminiscing. Her right reached out to touch me on the cheek comforting. "They've got the same panicked look Lindow had. I still remember his face the day they promoted him."

-Lindow and panic in the same sentence?- I blinked in surprise inquiring more on the matter. -To be honest, I can't even imagine that.- Then curiosity got me and prompted to be a bit bolder and ask away. -Sooo. What happened? I mean, how did Lindow get the hang of it?-

"First thing you do, take a big, deep breath." Was my advice and I had to chuckle silently, that was very much like the Lindow I knew would have said to me. "Then relax, no one expects you to do this alone. The key to succeeding is to rely on your allies. Rely on yourself and trust."

-Isn't that what you said to me while I was grounded because of my Arc?- I realized and saw Tsubaki smile warmly on that. -I have doubts that I'll make a good leader. While the Director said that makes me more capable, it's actually scaring me.-

"I know that you will make a fine Captain." Her gaze then turned the regular fierce what was known for and snapped me to focus. "Enough up lifting speeches. Back to work!" The Instructor called and instinctively I've stood at attention. "There is a new mission assigned for the 1st Unit, this time the members have been already designated. Kota, Soma and Sakuya will accompany you. Get briefed by Hibari and head out."

-Yes, Ma'am!- I wrote and stepped into the elevator that had been waiting for me in the past minute or so, when I got to the lobby I saw everyone ready to head out. -Everyone ready?- I asked and saw that Alisa was present as well, everyone looked at me and I heard Soma scoff before heading to take his God Arc alone.

"Can't we take Alisa instead of that grumpy?" Kota whined and looked at me, but from the corner of my eye I could make out the russian girl pout a bit, apparently still a bit angry at the young gunner. "I mean this would be so much easier with the four of us."

"Now now, Kota." Sakuya calmed the fuming gunner as she walked over. "This mission had been given by the Director himself, Alisa on the other hand is to head out with Tatsumi and Karel to secure a different location." Turning towards me the medic nodded. "Go and check the mission details, Captain."

 **I'm... not going to get used to this at all...** With a frown I've walked down to see Hibari who greeted me with a bright smile and presented to me the mission details. -Gboro-Gboro and Chi-You sighted, cores to be collected for analysis.- I repeated and frowned upon reading the notes. -Fallen Aragami activity detected, possibly small origin.-

"This is why the 1st Unit was scrambled as we have the most experience facing Fallens out there." Explained the Operator and I had to agree on that, no wonder this was a priority request. "Engage them only when you must, for the moment avoiding them is advised."

-Understood. Moving out.- I called and joined the others in the God Arc storage area, grabbing my Chupacabra I gave a slight sigh and got on the heli waiting for us to move out. Soma was already present and grumbled upon my presence and decided to take one corner to himself, the rest of us sat down near him at the wall and waited to be deployed.

* * *

After touching down at the mountain area, filled with lot of snow around some mountain temples, we got out and let the heli took to air. Two of us decided to go ahead and board one of the wooden lookouts. Kota was surprisingly silent during the course of the flight, but when we arrived he started to talk... Mostly to me about a lot of things that were on his mind, amongst them was one the food. One of his favorite topics after Bugarally and sleeping...

"Man." He complained for the fifth time in the same minute practically. "Is it just me or are the rations getting leaner and lamer every day?" The boy shuddered recalling today's meal. "Seriously, I know food is tight, but damn... Y'know?" Then without waiting for an answer he practically rambled on. "Like what about that rationed pudding? I mean, if you can even call that 'thing'... like that." Another shudder came over him as he recalled. "It was mostly just multicolored goop..."

-Did anyone force you to eat it?- I've watched him trying to talk out of that one, but when it was clear he couldn't give an answer I sighed only. -You ate it because you were curious and when you didn't like it you started to ramble of.- Well, I did recall being given a small sample of it, but to be honest I kind of liked it.

At that moment, we heard Soma jump to our location and the young blabbermouth turned to him. "Hey, what's up Soma?" He called, but merely got a scoff back. "Dude, I was totally thinking on having a little shindig to celebrate our new leader. You in?"

Walking past us and only glaring at me, the dark skinned God Eater replied. "No thanks."

Moaning in annoyance, Kota called after him. "Oh, come on... Don't be like that..."

Stopping, but not turning to face us Soma called back. "Go ahead and have your little love fest... Just leave me out of it." Then he jumped from the keep and we could see him walk up the slope from where the Aragami roared in the distance.

"JERK!" Kota called, rattled by the answer. "Hey! Don't act all badass just... cause you're all badass and stuff!" He shouted after him in anger. **Way to go genius... You have a way with words as usual.** "Don't be so arrogant even when you show up like twenty minutes late, but whatever!" He continued, fuming. "Jackass..."

"Kota, do you think getting angry at him is the solution?" Sakuya chided the younger gunner as she arrived at our position too. "Personally, I don't mind having that little celebration, there is someone who deserved it."

-I don't really want one.- I've admitted, but then Kota snapped to me and wore a very determined expression. -But, really. I'm not a party person at all.- I tried to weasel my way out of this, but seem the boy narrow his eyes and understanding that is not going to happen I relented. -Fine, but a small one only.-

"Well now time to finish the mission and have that party!" He whooped and jumped down from the platform. "Without a certain grumpy pant." Added the boy in irritation remembering the conversation.

* * *

By the time we caught up to Soma, he already decimated one of the targets. The avian type Aragami known as a Chi-You, he was just removing the core when our group saw him. "You're late." He grumbled and pointed at the other end of the slope where a Gboro-Gboro was busy trashing some Ogretails. "That one is yours." Called the dark skinned God Eater and decided to head uphill instead of helping us.

-I'm going to get Soma.- I called and decided to go after him. -Without him, we can't collect the core of that one. Be careful and if there is a problem call me.-

"This will be a piece of cake! Delicious moist cake... with ice cream. Yes, cake a la mode..." He stopped then holding his stomach that grumbled in answer. "Is anyone else like... super hungry?" **... You don't fail to disappoint me, Kota...**

"Who's there?!" I head Soma's voice from the distance, and looked up to see him enter one of the upper temples. "Show yourself!" He called again and as I reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, saw him looking around. Unlike me, he didn't see the pale girl in the bloody rags hide behind one of the giant statues. "I know you're there!" Then he whirled around and swung his weapon, the Evil One out and Kota barely had time to jump back not to get hit by the move.

"H-hey, hold up!" He shouted, raising his God Arc up defensively in front of him as I hurried after and stopped nearby. "It's only me!" He called in defense, sweating profusely. I've looked up once more, but the girl was gone by then. **I don't like where this is going...**

"Huh?" Soma then decided to swing the weapon back onto his shoulders, tilting his head a bit to the side to ease up on the carrying. "Oh, so it's YOU..." His eyes narrowed as he glared at me and the gunner.

"It's not like we came out here to look for you. Damn!" Grumbled the young gunner and I had to raise an eyebrow on that statement. **You know this sounds very much like... nevermind.** "You never came back. We got worried." Blinking at the boy stupidly, I just shook my head in defeat. **Who was exactly that ran here and left Sakuya alone? Albeit, I doubt she should have problems with a Gob.**

"Now you found me." Soma grumbled, his glare intensifying. "Why don't you turn right around and go home? I've things to handle on my own."

"What?" Kota was surprised at his anti-social behavior. But not like it was any different before. "We're comrades, man. We're in the same unit... Geez, you can be stuck-up."

"Ha!" Not being able to hide his mockery, Soma snorted in disdain. "So, we're comrades now, huh? How so?" He inquired, but his tone didn't look like he really cared for an answer. "If you're talking about the kind of comrades who can't even survive on their own, who can't even be trusted to have your back..." Soma's voice grew grim. "It's better not to have them at all..."

"Why..." Grinding his teeth and holding back on the insults, the young gunner glared at Soma. "You..." Throwing his hands into the air, giving up on the conversation, turning around and walking away. "Okay, then! You're so special! You're so incredible! You think you're such a hotshot... Suit yourself! I'm heading back!"

-If Kota is here, that means they have gotten the Gob downed.- Turning towards the gloomy God Eater I saw his eyes met mine, but not glaring at all, just looking. -You're clean of Izanagi's stuff?-

"You should go too. What do you need with a monster like me?" Soma sounded almost sad saying that. **If anyone would be the monster, that would be me, no?**

-Sierra, come in!- I heard Hibari call and I perked up in that moment. -An urgent mission came up, your team is to head out take take care of it.- She explained shortly and I had to frown at that, just what can cause such a problem? -A Quadriga was sighted in the city near the Branch. We don't know how could it approach without us noticing, but according to the scouts it is heading towards the Den.-

 **Just fucking epic...** -Guys, situation!- I typed hastily and Soma looked at me, hearing as this was broadcasted over the units channel. -Quadriga in the city remains, heading towards the Branch so pack up we're going hunting!-

-Realy?!- Kota seemed surprised. -Can't have that! It's going to ruin the party!- **Is that what you are worried about?!**

-Can we make it in time?- Sakuya asked calmly and I had to frown at that, we were quite a while away even with air transport. -What about the other units?-

-None of them have the required expertise or experience to stand against a Quadriga.- Hibari replied and the noise of the Chopper filled the air as it was landing on one of the larger clearings. I saw Kota and Sakuya hurry towards us and we all boarded quickly. -If nothing changes, then the Quadriga will arrive at the Anti-Aragami Wall surrounding the Outer Ghetto five minutes earlier than you can make it back.-

 **Just peachy...** -Understood, let's hope for a miracle then...-


	57. Lone Evil Eye

Lone Evil Eye  
===========

 **Great time to have another falling out in the team.** On one side of the heli sat Sakuya and Kota, the latter not even bothering to hide his annoyance at the team mate who was sitting on the aircraft's far other corner and was properly ignoring us to his best ability. Once or twice the young gunner wanted to start up a conversation, even almost got to the point that he wanted to apologize from Soma, but they all were shot down one way or another. Throwing back the situation onto square one very promptly.

"All right, big shot!" Kota then snapped, to be honest it was a first considering the nature of the young God Eater, but it was clear that even his patience had a boundary to be met. "Just what is your problem? If you don't seem to notice, with your exception everyone is sticking together like the team we should be acting like!" Pointing a finger at the other male, the gunner stomped his feet. "Answer me, damn it!"

-Kota, enough.- Closing my eyes for a few seconds to think the events through. -Hibari, can you relay the data gathered on the Quadriga to my tablet? Initial point of notice, path, anything that might help us?- I saw that shortly after my request the needed info started up a download queue, filling fast. Without prompt after the quick transfer, the files opened up and I saw a simplified view of what the Operators had access to at their stations.

-Appearing almost out of nowhere the Quadriga was first noticed less than 8 minutes ago on the western outskirt at the remnants of the city nearest to the Far Eastern Branch.- Explained Hibari and I followed it with my eyes as it was playing out on the tablet. -Shortly after the appearance, there was an Oracle Reaction emanating from the most eastern part of the city that might have been the reason the Quadriga was lured towards our base of operations.- She took a breath, apparently unsettled by something.

"What kind of a reaction are we talking about?" Soma joined in on the conversation, but seemingly his interest lied entirely elsewhere. "Give as much detail as possible on the situation."

-Well...- Sighed the Operator, sounding confused even as she continued. -We don't know, it was unlike anything ever recorded. Furthermore, it can't be possible.-

"What gives?" Joined in Kota also, turning his attention from the anti-social team member to the important part of the briefing. "I mean, what's so special about an Oracle Reaction anyways? Doesn't it just say that an Aragami is nearby?"

"That is true, however depending on the signal more detailed information can be discovered. Aragami presence, then size, followed by type, recently the Fallen status came here in addition." Sakuya took over the explanation and two of us turned towards the former Operator. "So, what is the problem Hibari? You sounded like there was something serious involved."

-According to the readings that were recorded momentarily, the Oracle Reaction was massive.- Giving the answer to us was the Director himself, who must have arrived due to the urgency of the situation. -To give a very easy example, it overshadowed one that belongs to an Ouroboros easily.-

"O-ouroboros?" Kota gulped nervously. "As in that Aragami, which is large as a mountain? The one that could gobble up the city in a mere hour and still be hungry?" Clearly now panicking, the gunner wasn't really thinking through anything that slipped his mouth. "How are we going to stop that?! It's impossible!"

"Shut it Dead Weight!" In return Soma snapped at him, lost in his thoughts. "Define momentary." He said simply and waited for an answer, one that was bugging me also just like that.

-It vanished a few seconds after we picked it up. Therefore we have very little data gathered and even then it might be incorrect.- Hibari took over the explanation and I was frowning, not liking where this goes.

"We aren't called back to defend the Branch." Stated flatly the male blade wielder God Eater, rather annoyed at the realization. "You want us to look for the source." Scoffing at the unsaid request, he glared at me suddenly. "I would expect casualties, this will not be pretty." With that being said, he fell silent and glared in front of the heli.

-Well.- Director Schicksal cleared his throat, regaining his composure. -As my son has clearly summarized, even in the case of catching up to the Quadriga, precious minutes and possibly lives will be lost. However, it is of an even higher importance to seek out the origin of this unexplained source of reaction.- **Did he just write down casualties as a triviality?!**

-Who's going to stop the Quadriga then?- I've gritted my teeth in annoyance, feeling rather lucky that I wasn't able to release the growl that was silently building inside me along the irritation. -Those back at the base are not skilled enough to take on such a level of threat. Weren't the 1st Unit tasked with taking the priority cases?-

"That's exactly it Sierra." Sakuya sighed and put her hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down, but I was still angry. I've understood, what the situation demands and what it will result in if we go through with it. "The 2nd Unit is in charge of the defense of the Branch and the surrounding area. They might not have the most experience in dealing with such an enemy, but we have to have faith in them." She gave a weak laugh and forced a smile on her face. "Not like we have that much more either to be honest."

-All teams on standby were mobilized and are preparing to take their stand and stop the Quadriga even as we speak.- Answered for our worries the Director, understanding our concern. -This includes those usually reserved for the Aegis Project, sacrifices might be unable to avoid, but that doesn't mean we want to lose anyone. However, finding out why and how did such a monstrous Aragami slip so close without detection and then the unknown Oracle Reaction is top priority. Sierra Declaine! You have your orders.-

-Right, sir.- I bet my expression was sour, sour beyond belief. -We'll check the city out as per your request.-

* * *

We landed at the eastern part of the city, just on the outskirt and were heading inwards when a massive tremor shook the area. **No... Way...** I looked up in surprise and fumbled to take out my tablet. -Hibari! Check the location of the Quadriga.-

A few seconds passed and then the equally surprised voice of the Operator came. -You're actually close to it, but... It should have left the area long ago.-

"It's still around?" Soma asked, as another tremor run underneath us. "The Quadriga is fighting something." He concluded and we all looked at each other silently, all of us thinking the same thing. "What do the scans say?"

-I've replayed the footage, not far from you the Quadriga stopped advancing and then turned around trying to circle around a spot. But eventually it returned to the first location and promptly stopped again.- Hibari told us what she saw and an uneasy feeling was building within not just me, but probably everyone else too. -However, there was no sign of the unusual Oracle activity, or at least none were detected ever since the first brief signal was caught.-

"So, not only we have to worry about that super-powerful Aragami, but the now Quadriga too?" Kota winced and his voice sounded whiny.

"We're better equipped to handle a Quadriga than those back at the base." Sakuya pointed out and I had to frown, something was fishy. "We might not run into the two of them at the same time if we are lucky."

-Why did the Quad stick around?- I wondered and replayed the file that was recorded on my tablet. Just as Hibari explained, there was a certain point at which the massive Aragami started forward to, but then before reaching it wanted to circle around only to come back and try to go at it again. **It's there isn't it? It's way too obvious not to notice it.** -Oh fuck it.-

"What's the matter, Cap'n?" Kota turned to me hearing me swear with the help of the tablet and I held it up to him. "So?" He looked at the screen for a minute then stopped and grabbed at it. "NO WAY!" He shouted staring at it once more. "Another one?"

"Another what?" Soma grunted, coming closer and taking a look herself along with Sakuya. "More Large-type Aragami, just great." Grumbled the dark skinned God Eater before snapping. "What do we have to deal with now?"

-What?- Hibari was lost momentarily, still being absorbed in trying to analyze the recorded data. -You're not going to like this.- She said finally as she noticed the second huge red dot on the map display. -It's a Borg Camlann.-

"And is heading straight here also. Meaning there are a few options we can take." Soma summarized, looking grim. "What is your order... Leader?" He was emphasising on the last word, making it sound as mocking as possibly could. **Get stuck in the Borgs throat, so we can take the Quad?**

-We split up.- I concluded and turned towards the two males. -Kota, you go with Soma and take the Quad. You two are more adequate to take it than we would be, meanwhile the Borg will be held up by me and Sakuya.- I saw that the young gunner wanted to protest, but with a glare I silenced him. -My lance and Sakuya's sniper are effectiveness is limited on both Aragami, but you two are the best candidates to take the Quad down fast and effectively. Once you are finished, come and help us take the Borg. We're going to need the help.- My explanation seemed to calm the boy, but he still looked dissatisfied.

"Here." Sakuya handed something to Kota, who took the item. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a cartridge for the Gun form God Arcs. "That's a Recovery Laser, it's specially designed to increase the recipients strength for a limited time after being delivered." Informed him the medic as the boy eyed the cartridge curiously. "It might take a bit more of toll to use in your Assault-type God Arc, but the effectiveness is still present."

"Isn't this the bullet you've got from the Research Department?" Flipping the item in his fingers, Kota looked at the medic. "We're not supposed to give these away to another and they are to be used with the correct equipment until further results, are we not?"

"As a gunner, you should always have a Recovery bullet present. Better get one when you get back to the base, just in case." Soma growled at Sakuya after hearing the answer, but she chuckled. "It's not like he'll need the healing, but the boost will help you two take the Quadriga down faster, wouldn't it?"

-Now that it's settled, let's move out!- I called for them and for a final time I've checked the area map displayed on the tablet, on top of them the two Aragami were clearly present. -As agreed you two will go for the Quadriga, while we will catch the Borg and lure it away. However be careful, if my hunch is correct the source of the massive Oracle Reaction should be near the Quadrigas location also.- I looked at Kota and for a moment I was uncertain if this would be the correct choice. -Kota, be careful. Soma can watch out for himself, but just like me... you lack experience.-

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" He threw me a mock salute and grabbed his God Arc, throwing it over his shoulder. "You can count on me to keep Soma in line."

"In your dreams Dead Weight." Growled the dark skinned God Eater back and glared at the two of us. "Get in my way and you'll end up worse that you would ever imagine." Threatened Soma the young gunner, starting to go towards the source of the repeating tremors. Kota quietly following him.

"Are you sure to send the two of them off together?" Sakuya asked from me and I turned towards he, unsure a bit in my own decision. "I know that they started to fight over something so trivial, but Kota will get over past it fast enough. On top of that Soma will be just Soma after all, wouldn't he?"

-I'm not doing this for Kota, but for Soma.- I've answered and gotten a surprised look in return. -There is something with Soma that I can't place anywhere. He's... I don't know for sure, but seems to have been carrying something heavy.- **Heavier than me in fact, which is already something big.**

"So you're telling me that you do care for Soma?" Sakuya teased me and I rolled my eyes at that remark. "But, do you think this is the right choice? Lindow tried to get through him for six years..." Admitted the medic and I raised my eyebrow. **Wow, talk about hard headed.**

-No wonder Lindow's death rattled Soma that much.- I've concluded and got an interested stare from Sakuya again. -After all, he seemed to albeit grudgingly, but respect him. I would even hazard, that his relationship with Lindow was even better than with his father.-

"Well, that's true. However you're not going to get Soma admit that." She laughed lightly at this, drawing a slight smirk from me as well. "Ever."

-Point taken.- I nodded and turned towards the western part of the city from where the roars of the Borg Camlann were being carried over to us. -Come on, let's hunt a pesky little arachnid.-

* * *

 **No... No... NO! NO!** I stared ahead of me and screamed inwardly, in front of us was our intended target. And more. -Sakuya, get to a good sniping position and lure the Borg. There is something that I have to check with Hibari.-

"Is there something wrong?" She asked and I simply pointed in the direction, she looked also, but not seeing anything.

-On top of the building the Borg is just rounding. Left-most corner.- I've helped, then remembered something crucial. -Use the scope, you might need it to see.- Somehow I always forget my sight is better than average. Like way better than even a highly trained God Eaters. Feels like a cheat.

"This will complicate things." Concluded the sniper also after seeing what I've spotted. In short, there was our old 'friend' the mutant Chi-You and a half dozen regular ones nested on top of the building. "It looks like they have the Borg Camlann in sight, but they aren't moving to attack it, I wonder why."

-Hibari, is anything else on the area scan showing up beside the Borg and the Quad?- With a frown, I focused on the deviant Chi-You. Unlike the others, it's skin was slightly redder and there were numerous cracks all over its demonic skull. Then suddenly, it looked up and towards us. There was a moment where it looked like our gazes met, but it was over just as fast it came and nothing else happened. -The hell?-

-What is it?- Asked the Operator as she ran a check on the area. -No sign of the massive Reaction, by the looks of it you've yet to engage the Borg Camlann and Soma with Kota is busy dealing with the Quadriga as agreed.-

-There is a half dozen Chi-You nested on top of a building, all watching the Borg. Leading them is the unnaturally strong Chi-You that almost killed me, not to mention if freaking looked at me from over that distance. Right into my eyes!- I've explained, but then realized something. -Wait, you can't pick up the readings of the Chi-You? At all?-

-No, the scan doesn't show anything else.- Realizing what I've just meant, Hibari sounded worried. -Should I order a retreat?- She asked and I've debated that option.

"For now, it doesn't seem like the group of Chi-You will interfere, however I'm curious." Sakuya was frowning herself. "Both the Quadriga and the Borg Camlann just appeared on the radar, did they not? Their signals were unable to be tracked before that." Recounted the medic and I was really getting a bad vibe from all this. "From where exactly did their signals go live?"

-The location from where the strange Oracle Reaction was registered.- Admitted Hibari and I face-palmed, this wasn't a freaking coincidence that two invading Aragami appeared in the area. -I'm contacting the Director and Major Amamiya right now.-

-Soma, Kota!- I called for the two and got a gruff response from the older male. -Be extra careful, there seem to be other Aragami in the area, they don't show up on the radar. On the first sign of trouble retreat.-

-Are you a moron?- Soma snorted in disdain. -Of course there are a number of Aragami around, it took you so long to notice?-

-Something is blocking the signals of the radar, the only two Aragami that we can detect appeared from where the unnatural Oracle Reaction came. They might be linked to it, so I warn you that be careful!-

-Got it Cap'n!- Kota claimed cheerfully, but moments later screamed in shock. -S.. S.. SOMA!- I heard a large number of Aragami roars and screeching, mixed with the enraged howl of the Quadriga.

-What the hell...- Even the darker skinned God Eater was baffled. -What the hell is going on?-

"Sierra!" Sakuya shouted for me and I turned to her in fright as well, to see her point towards the distance. I was just in time to see the group of Chi-You drop down and assault the Borg Camlann ferociously. "They made a move." I saw in the distance that the only Chi-You that remained was the one on top of the building, from the movements of its demonic mouth I could conclude it was commanding the rest of the pack. "Just what is going on?"

-Kota, is the Quadriga under attack by some Aragami?- I've asked, fearing for the worst. Because if it was, the two of them were probably mixed up in it. -Are you two okay?-

-We're fine! We're fine!- He called back and that made me feel relieved. -Suddenly a bunch of Chi-You pounced the Quadriga, driving us back. However they don't seem to be after us, hopefully they stick to it.-

"This isn't a coincidence, is it?" Sakuya asked and I frowned, not liking this at all.

-Sierra! Come in!- Hibari sounded worried, very much so. -Come in 1st Unit!-

-We're safe, what is the problem?- I've responded, but there was a knot in my stomach forming.

-Systems online, it just came back and you have to get out of there!- Called the Operator a bit frantically, surprising us. -The surrounding area is teeming with Chi-You. There are flocking in by the hundreds, ganging up on anything and everything! But that's not all, in the center of the City the massive Oracle Reaction returned and it's even larger than before!-

 **Oh joy...**


	58. Jungle Tiger

Jungle Tiger  
=========

-Everyone retreat into the buildings, stay out of sight for now!- Giving the order, I saw that Sakuya was heading as fast as possible into the nearest structure. I've decided to join her in order to increase the chance of our survival. Hibari was right, the Chi-You literally came in scores, the initial six we saw was just the tip of the iceberg, in a few minutes the area was covered with the avian-type Aragami. -Guys, you okay?-

-Yeah! We're fine for now, but...- Kota stopped, hesitantly seeing how their situation was most probably like ours. -We're cut off from the escape routes, the two of us managed to hide on the second level of a store, but Soma thinks it's just a matter of time before we're found and well...- The young gunner didn't follow it up, his silence said everything louder than any words.

-Massacred.- Finished the melee God Eater of our team and I frowned, trying to ignore the vivid image of a horde of Chi-You ripping any of us to shreds and then devour. **He's right sadly...** -For the moment it seems the flock is hunting other targets, bigger ones.- Soma said and I had to wonder about that. -Most probably they were lured because of the Oracle Reaction, just like the Chi-You... however the latter's numbers are sheer overkill.- He grumbled and I was forced to hold back a silent chuckle, it wasn't very often we agreed.

"You haven't seen the source of the Reaction, did you?" Beside me the medic wondered with a frown herself when the male simply snorted in answer a 'no'. "Hibari, are there only the Chi-You that are swarming over the area?" Then after a few moments of thinking she added. "Where are the highest concentration of the Aragami?"

-Well...- Hesitated the Operator for a moment and I saw as the data was also transmitted to my tablet, which I've showed to the medic. -I just sent the feed to Sierra's device. However, as you can see...- She didn't continue the sentence, but there was no need to. The entire view was filled with a red moving haze, which left me with a sinking feeling. I didn't dare to look out the building in fear of being spotted, however it wouldn't have mattered either way. -You're trapped...- Said Hibari and I frowned, worry was the least of my problems now.

"Don't try to send neither rescue or reinforcements." Sakuya said with a deep sigh. "We're going to try and stay hidden as long as possible, however it will be impossible to even gather some information without risking getting discovered."

-Sierra Declaine, come in!- The Director called for me and I grimaced. -So far, there are no casualties?-

-No Director Schicksal.- I've answered, but felt really sour. -However, we can only stay put. Even then it's unsure how long we'll be able to hold out.-

-Just hold your position. We'll try to come up with a way to extract you from the danger zone.- Tsubaki tried to reassure us, but I knew that it was going to be impossible. -Prioritize your safety for now, that's an order!-

-Right. 1st Unit out.- I've turned towards Sakuya and broke the connection. It was very clear that we're going to sit tight for a long time, which means this will be a test of our endurance and willpower.

* * *

 **Just GREAT!** I grumble a few curses underneath my breath as I perceive my surroundings. We've been stuck for a half day or so in the buildings and while we didn't get spotted, leaving was still out of being possible. So in order to get some rest, we decided to take turns and it seems that, I'm getting an untimely visit just now. "What the hell do you want now?" I grumble and ask the only other being present. Staring at me is the same girl I met, the one that seems to be how I perceive Izanagi. Long lush red hair, piercing violet eyes, pitch black skin and the red Armlet around her neck as some sort of a choker. A massively oversized choker at that. "Izanagi, do you even understand me?" Once more I question the figure, but she doesn't even seem to take notice of me.

"H-h.. e..." Coming from her throat is the same unearthly voice, like an organic static pulled over comprehensive speech. "... C... l... C!" Eyes wide, Izanagi was staring at something in the distance and I turned towards it also. It didn't matter if it was some sort of a trick of her to shake my attention as it was proved before. She would have catch up me if she wanted to. "C... ...C!" Once more she tried to say something, but it was still garbled.

"What the hell is going on even?" Scratching my head and stare at the purple orb in the distance, surrounded by the numerous crimson half moons. "Wait... Are you afraid of that?" I turn towards Izanagi once more and now it's much more noticeable that she is shivering. "Actually that does make sense, since it unnerves me to a great deal too..."

"Hel... C!" Her voice came, forced and somewhat more clearer to me. "...elp C!" Pleaded Izanagi and I stared at her disbelievingly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Holding up two arms in protest, I tried to puzzle the sentence. "You want me to help that annoying bastard?!" This was freaking too much. "Why the hell would I do that?"

Raising her arm towards the glowing phenomenon in the distance, Izagani simply stared at me with determination despite her shaking. "Evi... Hur..." Answered the girl and I could relate. **But, isn't that what C actually is?** "He... C!"

"But 'THAT'... belongs to freaking her!" I pointed at the glowing shape and slowly the pitch black double of me shook her head. "I... just know! This doesn't make sense!"

"Help... C!" Izanagi simply repeated the sentence, this time more clearly and left me confounded. "Nov... Help..."

* * *

"Sierra." Sakuya called for me in a hushed voice, I was feeling very miserable at the moment, especially after waking up from my dream. Recalling the plea of Izanagi on helping a certain rotten brat. "You were trashing and mumbling in your sleep, or at least you mouth was moving occasionally... is everything okay?"

 **Of course not...** I wanted to speak, but found the inability to do that. **Damn it... Forgot that I can only do that in sleep.** -I just argued with Izanagi.- With a frown I shook my head and sat up, scratching my head I looked at the surprised gaze of the medic. -She wants me to help C, for some weird reason. And don't ask, okay?-

"Izanagi wants you to help Sea?" Repeated Sakuya and I've nodded. "You don't seem to be comfortable with that idea to me, Sierra."

-It's just like that.- I scratched my temple before answering. -I don't even know what she wants from me or how to even do it.- My gaze fell over the tablet and with a few button presses I could confirm that our situation didn't change. **Well it's not worse for wear at least...** -If you wonder, this was my second 'meeting' with Izanagi. The first was a nightmare, quite literally. Also don't ask.-

"Seeing as how our situation is dire, I'm not even surprised that you even consider not helping her."

-It feels like I'm missing a very important piece to understand the full picture, but I can't get those details from anywhere. It's frustrating. Also it's not like I don't want to help C, but rather it's impossible to even break out.-

"While there aren't any more Chi-You gathering their numbers are still staggering, it also seems that other Aragami are being pulled from the surrounding regions. While it means that the chances of us being found is lessened, at the same time we're going to be stuck here for longer." Sakuya said in a low voice, but I could relate. This was pretty disheartening.

-How are you two coping with the situation?- I've inquired from the other half of the unit and hoped they aren't in a bad spot either. Well considering that they weren't on the friendliest terms before the split and now being forced to stay together... **I hope Kota doesn't trigger soma in any ways.**

-Finally the Dead Weight shut up, at least he's not a sleep talker.- Soma grumbled back, apparently irritated, but very understandable. Kind of the worst possible moment to be stuck with a machine-gun-for-mouth. -We can hold out for a week or so if we aren't spotted. Same should go to you two.-

I fell silent at this, making me frown deeper once more. -Let's hope it will not come to that and we manage to get out of this situation.- **I really hope so... I don't like the idea of being surrounded by a score of Aragami, even if they aren't searching for us.**

* * *

 **Three freaking days! I can't believe we're stranded her for so long...** Out of all of us, I was suffering the most of this situation. Not even Kota was as restless, although he didn't have the same reasons as me. -Still no change.- I've noted and started grumbling silent curses under my breath for the umptienth time of the day. Which was a good thing as Sakuya would have probably scolded me a few times for the ones I've been reciting.

"Sierra, be patient. Our situation might seem hopeless, but you can't give up on having faith." Sakuya chided me as I roamed around in circle after circle. "Besides, are you trying to walk a circle into the concrete floor?" She chuckled at it when I stopped abruptly and stared back at the medic with a mixture of a frown and a slight smile, then started it anew.

-The Branch can't afford anyone to help us. Even the tiniest action will literally pull the entire hordes attention and that is certain death. It's been days since we are stuck here!- I grumbled another set of curses to alleviate some of my anger. -Besides, you guys are in a way worse off than me. You haven't had the chance to eat or drink properly ever since we got here.-

"I was actually wondering about that Sierra, you aren't as much shaken by this as just being restless..." Wondered the medic and I wanted to bang my head on a wall for slipping that. "You've got something going on, don't you?"

I've stared at Sakuya for a few moment and then rolled my eyes, pulling a half eaten ration from my pocket. It was a simple, flavorless bar that was supposed to help regain your energy and part of your stamina. -You know what this is, right?- I held it up for her to see and got a nod in response. -How much would you be surprised that I need to eat a half of this stuff every two or three days to keep going?-

"Very much so." Sakuya admitted and wondered for a few long seconds. "Is this a side effect from... Izanagi?"

-Amongst other things?- I recalled a certain conversation with Dr. Sakaki in the lab, the one I had with him after inquiring about my supposed sister. -My body has an unnaturally high recovery capacity, but only when influenced by Oracle Cells taken in from an outside source. Which means that recovery pills, shots, or anything rich in matter that contains Oracle Cells re-energizes me to a great deal. Like this small Ration bar.-

"What's the price for this?" Hearing me out, but wearing a frown Sakuya asked. I wasn't dumb enough to know I could held my secret for long, but didn't expect to slip up so early.

-The fact that my body is slowly transforming into Izanagi, it starts to inhibit other needs.- My shoulder dropped considerably as I sat down again and turned to the medic. -I require much less sleep and nourishment than a normal human, or even a God Eater. But the price is that my sensory perception is starting to get messed up. I'm starting to loose touch and taste, while hearing, sight and smell is starting to improve at various levels. At the same time, I'm getting more and more aggressive and restless.-

"That explains a lot." Frowned the medic. "Is that why you are coping this bad with being stuck here?" I could guess the same thoughts that go over in her head. I was turning, which meant eventually I'll have to be put down, before it goes out of control and someone gets injured.

-Partially.- I've admitted and looked at her while answering. -I've actually started craving Aragami flesh.- My eyes wandered over the edge of the floor we were hiding on and looked outside. The mass of Chi-You was still not visible, but we could hear them still. I could very well hear them and that just intensified the gravity of my situation. -And with close to so many it's nearly driving me insane.-

"Aragami only?" Sakuya tried to act neutral, but I looked at her with a probably pained expression. I didn't like it either, I was starting to become liability just as I predicted. A very dangerous one at that.

-Well, Doc Sakaki said that it's sort of like my own Bias. Humans shouldn't appear appealing for me.- What I didn't say out loud, that with I have no real control over the Oracle Cells, they have no fixed Bias Factor either. Which was proven when Izanagi attacked Soma without any hesitation...

* * *

On the fifth day, I couldn't endure it anymore and after Sakuya went to rest, I've made my way to the top of the building. Across the roofs in the distance it was there, the mutated Chi-You with it's arms crossed and looking right at me. **You knew that I'm here, yet you didn't send your minions at us...** There were so much questions in me, but they were drowned out by the massive pangs of hunger I was feeling, hunger that was unsatisfied by simple ration bars. **WHY?!**

As if to mock me, the deviant avian turned around and simply looked into a different direction. I followed it with my gaze and my jaws went slack. On the far end of what I could perceive there was a wriggling dome, easily with a diameter of a few dozen meters, one made up entirely from Aragami. For some reason the Chi-You was towering over something and forming that massive living structure.

 **What the hell?!** Staring at the living, writhing mass it dawned on me, it was there from where the unnatural Oracle Reaction was coming from. **So they were lured her after all because of that...** A strong shiver ran through me then, almost making me stumble and fall from the top of the building. **Damn, now even I'm getting the needs to see what that is...** With a frown I've had to correct myself. **And by needs I mean freaking desire to eat what the hell that strange source is...**

Then, they parted. The Chi-You swarming on the ground, forming a line towards the dome. **Now what?!** I looked down and saw that the mutant Chi-You was standing right in the middle and looking at me. **Is this an invitation?!** Hesitating slightly, I turned to the dome again and felt my curiosity and hunger kick up a notch. **Fine... I'll bite.**

Didn't take me a minute to get my God Arc, check on Sakuya to see that she is still fine and then hurry down the stairs to ground level. After stepping through the door and was surrounded by the scores of avians did it dawn on me how foolish this idea was, but it was too late to back down now after getting their attention. **I'm an idiot...** However, while the Chi-You seemed hostile, until I was keeping in line they didn't seem to come after me. Just like the deviant down this impromptu road was standing and waiting for me.

-Sierra, What is going on?- I heard the voice of Hibari in my ears and cursed silently, I even forgot that my position is being transmitted back to the base. -Why are you leaving your post and...- The Operator was stunned, probably noticing the straight line opened for the dome and that I was traversing said path without harm. -Sierra, what is going on?- she couldn't help, but repeat it again.

-I've... gotten an invitation to check out the unnaturally powerful Reaction.- I've stated using the tablet and balancing Chupacabra with some difficulty in a hand and on my shoulders. -Isn't that why we were sent here?-

-Invitation, you've left the protection of the building didn't you?- Hibari was dumbfounded. -You've risked your life and possibly that of your team members because of what?-

-They aren't attacking me until I don't provoke them.- I managed to cover half the distance towards the deviant. -Just like the mutant Chi-You, in fact I'm willing to bet that it is the one that is keeping the others at bay.- **My biggest question was why now?**

-You're going to get chewed out by the Major and the Director too.- She sighed sadly. -You do know, Sierra. I'm going to have to report this.- Hibari clearly hesitated for some reason. -Are you sure that this was a good idea?-

-Sure, in the meantime I'm going to see what the source of all this mess is about.- The line broke with that transmission and I've put the tablet away. **Well, at least I hope something will turn out of this. Something that doesn't end with me getting dismembered or worse.**

Arriving at the side of the fiery red Chi-You was actually eventless, it screeched once, turning around to lead the way. Similarly like before the walk was silent, eventless. Around me the mass of Chi-You was almost uninterested in me, in the end we arrived at the dome of living Aragami. **This is absurd...** With a roar of the deviant, a part of the living dome opened up and we walked in there.

 **Someone explain this to me...** Within the dome were only a few ruined buildings, and countless corpses of Chi-You. What was actually frightening that they weren't leaking Oracle Cells like they would be in normal case, neither were they slowly disintegrating, albeit from the wounds on the bodies and spilled blood it was clear the were struck down a few days ago most, while some others were taken only recently. **Okay, so it is safe to hazard that 'IT' is here... probably at least, but where?**

My 'acquaintance' then screeched and raised one of the huge claws to point up, reluctantly I followed with my gaze and went pale. Nearly at the center of the dome in mid air were some of the Chi-You strung up, still living, struggling to no avail for being able to escape. What made me so pale was that the very things keeping them down were vines. Vines of white and teal that were gripping their bodies wherever they made contact with them, some even digging into their flesh and spread underneath it quite visibly. **Hell... no!** I turned around in that instant to leave, but a shock wave of pure terror emanated from the rear and I simply collapsed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Called a voice and from my crumpled pose I could see the dome exploded. **No... that's not right, they fled. With all due respect I would do so too.** "Long time no see Neistovyy." I wanted to flee, but was unable to. I wanted to turn, but my body didn't react at all. What made me surprised, that the Chi-You stepped forward seemingly dazed, but neither collapsed or running from that monstrosity behind me. "Oh, what do we have here?"


	59. Proud Bird

Proud Bird  
========

-Sierra!- The comm unit in my ears came to life with static and conveyed the voice of Hibari. -There was a...- However the voice of the Operator faded to complete static and then the device was with a crunch then ripped from its place.

"Hush now." Came the monotonous voice, I've assumed that the pale monster it belonged to was responsible for terminating the contact. "There, now we can talk at our leisure. Don't we?" With a slight chuckle the voice continued. "However, I would advise you to call of your pet. For it's own good, Neistovyy."

 **Pet?** There it was again, that name which was supposed to address me, but meant nothing actually. Stepping once more forward the deviant Chi-You roared and suddenly searing heat appeared behind me. **... Great way to get caught up in this.** After a few seconds of enduring slowly being roasted alive, the attack shot out or at least I've assumed with the heat disappearing and the followup of it was something like a crunch. **No explosion?**

"Didn't you hear me, Neistovyy?" Asked the monotonous voice and another wave of terror crept through my spine, beside me the Chi-You screeched as well and this time I could see it from the corner of my eyes to drop down on one knee. "While you two do interest me, that doesn't mean I'm going to be lenient on you two."

 **I'm just lost.** I sighed to myself in defeat, being exposed to whatever whim of the monster behind me wasn't quite doing good for my morale. **It could finish us any moment, why does it hesitate?** Once more I tried to stir, but with muscles not responding to my commands that ended up in a failure as well.

"This is going nowhere." Sighed the voice in exasperation. "Maybe I've demanded too much from you... Hey! Bird-brain!" It called for the Aragami, who roared in response and it felt like in irritation. "Yeah, you! Do you see any other around us?!" **Wait a minute... did it understand what the Chi-You said?!** There was another roar this time of anger and the Avian struggled to stand up. "Hold onto your feathers. I'm going to release the field, but if you two value yourselves, don't dare to take action against me."

True to the words, the oppressive dread pinning me to the ground vanished instantly. That also meant it also was removed from the deviant Aragami, who let out a furious roar and started to gather a massive orb of energy. **It's not heeding the warning?!** I've rummaged around and quickly grabbed the tablet. **Didn't it say that I need to call it off?** -Stop attacking!- Albeit I wasn't sure that it will succeed, the gathered orb of energy dissipated upon hearing the order.

"So, the bird-brain does heed your call." I've breathed out a relief, but then curiosity engulfed me. Just what was I talking to, I had to know so I turned around. "Interesting. Also, you're using that item to speak? Okay, if you're so shy, then why not? I'm not going to stop you."

My expectations were to find there some monstrous form resembling that of C, but in what manner I didn't know until I looked at the pale form which was indeed belonging to the troublemaker. Being barefoot, wearing that short pants revealing much of the pale skin, there was also the hooded sleeveless upper, with the hood pushed back. Coming to my attention was the dried bloodstains covering most of the upper body, concentrated around the jaws and lower arms. Following that, my foot quite frankly froze to the floor upon spying her revealed head. That what was usually covered by a black mask. -What are you?- I managed to inquire using some shaky fingers on the tablet and stared at the face.

Only the lower end of the head was humanoid, it was otherwise devoid of a nose, lacking the ears and eyes. Eyes that a human would have that is, as in the center of the head there was a large eye with violet iris spying me, one that freaking resembled one belonging to a Sariel. Around it I was expecting the crimson half moons floating around, but there was nothing. However the eye in the center of the head focused on me with a very intense glare. "Hurt." Came the answer, but I was busy shaking down the shivering that was going up and down on my spine. "Is that a way to greet me?"

The final difference was that while C wore her hair in a tightly braided ponytail of sort underneath her hood, now it was running free. It wrapped around her body, pooled on the ground, and as I've could make out with my enhanced vision... it was the one thing that were holding up the struggling Chi-You crucified in mid-air. -Hurt?- I've repeated the answer, it didn't make sense to me just what could it be referring to. Since I doubt with such a frightful power under it's control, anything would have had the chance of causing harm, well maybe not counting an Ouroboros.

"Of course, duh!" It crossed two bloodstained arms and sighed. "Where are your manners?! Objectifying me from the get-go..." Giving a snort, around the large central eye a small crimson half moon appeared and the fear haunting me multiplied. Then I've understood what I feared was right, they were present, just probably hidden. "Your question should have been _Who_ are you and not _What_."

-Who?- It was obvious that this wasn't C, it couldn't have been. **MPD?** -You're not C, are you?- I've tried just in case, but only gotten a snicker in return. Then the crimson eye closed once more and the pale monstrosity shook her head wearing a cruel smile.

"This little one?" It repeated and for a moment a hint of amusement crept into the voice. "Well then Neistovyy, at least you found some of that missing respect you should have felt for me. I suppose an answer is in order then. Often I'm just called Ánoia, but for a select few my name is known as Edelein Nimeria Du... Do... or was it Da...? I forgot, it was something starting with 'D', yet dunno and don't care. END in short would suffice if you will." With a shrug it was explained to me and I couldn't help, but blink in confusion. "If you ask me, that _D_ should stand totally for Discord."

-'This little one'?- That struck me odd, was... Ánoia referring to C like that? -You mean that pale bastard, C?- I had to quickly add, since it was starting to get confusing. -That is her body, isn't it?- I frowned when only a giggle came in response. -You're not going to bother to answer me either, go figure.-

"This little one?" Breaking off the crossed arms and putting one of the bloodied palms on her chest. "No, that little one, or 'C' you refer to is not the same as Edelein Nimeria Chotte, nor like me albeit as shards we are similar." **The what now?!** Ánoia laughed at me seeing my confused expression. "You would understand it better if I were to draw similarities with something you are familiar with?"

-I guess so, albeit I am just confused now.- She was rather amused I could tell, although she seemed more straight to the point than C was, there was some playfulness to her personality. -You're not some split personality manifested, are you?- I mean, it's not unheard of...

A devious smirk was my response at first. "C is like your Izanagi, while I would be like your Neistovyy." She answered and I held the bridge of my nose for a few moments, trying to put two and two together, while not to get five as an answer. "Did I oversimplify it?" **Over complicate you mean!**

-You gotta be kidding me!- I grimaced in disdain. -I've got enough on my platter with Izanagi, but you say that this Nistovy thing or what is also in me?!- **When it rains, it pours... Right?**

"That is Neistovyy, shall I spell it for you?" Shook her head the pale monstrosity and I had to resist the urge to face palm. "Frankly speaking, I was wondering why is that little one showing such interest for you." There was a shudder running through my spine as the eye flashed in a violet light. "Because how similar you two are, that little one went as far as deluding herself of gaining freedom from her fate." Ánoia laughed at that menacingly. "Spouting gospel to you, but not heeding her own words. Hypocrite much?"

-What are you talking about?- I started to get an information overload, one that threatened to make my head to kaboom if this goes on. Sure, more info is always good, but only in proportionate doses. -C did tell me that I'm becoming something like her, something that this world isn't ready yet.- I've eyed the grinning pale dread. -Seeing you, I'm fairly certain she was right about that.-

"Ah, no." Reaching with her hand to her chin, the pale monstrosity tilted her head. "Well sure enough there are similarities between the two of you, but that very similarity ends at a certain point." The eye glowed in a violet light as she tilted her head and her gaze swept over me again and again. "How curious... Indeed, very curious, don't you think?... Also there is the whole question, why do you have Izanagi in the first place, you should only be Neistovyy." She began walking towards me, but then the Chi-You which was watching silently from the side stepped in and barred the way towards me. "Step aside, bird-brain." She growled menacingly and with a swipe of her hands the strands of her hair seemed to come to life, they converged into a ball sized point and smashed into the avian, hurling it to the side. "If I were to attack, neither of you could stop me."

Ánoia stepped in front of me and reached out with her right arm, touching my cheek with her blood drenched fingers. I didn't dare to move, the number of strands around me were quite a clear warning for me. -What are you going to do?- I asked from the pale monstrosity. -I mean, are you doing something?- **She has to do something, I'm sure of it!** However she just stood there, the disgusting feel of her fingers on my face giving me the shivers. However I didn't have the courage to step aside. -Ánoia?-

"Hush now Neistovyy, I'm learning." Her fingers then started to trace along the side of my head, giving me goosebumps and freaking me out, as the partially dried blood smeared onto my skin. "Seriously now, I'm not going to bite." She pouted and took away her fingers from me, something that relieved me quite well. "Well, not it makes sense how you got that extra roommate of yours and more." She paced around slowly in a small circle, rubbing her chin and seen how the gore smeared onto her, my stomach started to feel upset all together.

I've used the arms of my jacket to wipe off the bloodstain from my face rather vigorously before answering. -Doesn't matter now does it? Not like it changes anything.- With a squawk, the Chi-You started to stir and stood wobbly on its feet, then I recalled something Ánoia said just earlier. -Uh, do you mind answering a question?-

"What makes you think I won't?" She giggled and tilted her head slightly to the right giving a light smile, it didn't matter her smile wasn't anything reassuring. "Oh right, that little one has been deceiving you for quite a while now. Well, not quite deceiving, just withholding the truth or telling it partially. Go on ask away now!"

-C said that I have a sister.- More than enough times my thoughts returned to this very thing. I wasn't sure if she was trying to just get me run in circles or achieve something else... -Claiming that she wouldn't dare to piss her off at all. Wouldn't that make my sister someone very powerful? But I've asked the doc and he couldn't find anything about a sister of mines.- However I was sure that it was not a lie and there was someone like her around somewhere. -What is all that about?-

"How should I know?" Shrugged the pale monster and I blinked at her. "Not like we share any memories, duh." **... I should have know, but C doesn't dare to give me any straight answer, like at all.** "I'm currently just an incomplete fragment. Anything else?"

My gaze turned to the Aragami walking slowly towards us, it had been using the large wings as sort of a crutch to stand upright. Still it was moving adamantly forward and stopped right by my side, just like before. -You called this mutant Chi-You my... pet?- It released a weak scream, glaring down at the pale monster in front of us.

"Because it is." Replied nonchalantly Ánoia, looking at the both of us and snickered. "But apparently an unintentional one at the best, since Neistovyy is still dormant inside you." Exhaling deeply, she looked at me and continued after a few seconds. "Look, little Reinhardt. I'm not going to go into details, because you're not even aware of your lineage." **What are you talking about now?!** "Plus seeing your condition it wouldn't matter either, as that Izanagi is going to wipe your slate clean and take over. That might even erase Neistovyy for sure, but that doesn't concern neither me or you." **Thanks for your concern... NOT!**

-Reinhardt?- It was... weird to repeat that name, it felt like... nostalgic for a reason, but that couldn't have been. -But my name is Sierra Declaine.- **Didn't Ánoia say earlier that she was learning? About me?** -Just where did you get that? I mean, up till now you called me Neistovyy and what is this about Izanagi?-

"I called you little Reinhardt for a simple reason, because he's your father?" The pale monster shook her head and yawned at me lazily, without even bothering to cover the mouth. "The 'name' you are currently using wasn't given to you by your parents. Well, your mother wanted to call you something else, but that is all." Shrugging at it, she continued. "That Declaine, or whatever they pulled it from is just someones suggestion from the medical staff that helped you survive your birth."

-This doesn't make sense, how did you know it then? So what is my name?- Not like it mattered much what my name is, I'll still be me. Then it occurred to me that Ánoia referred to my parents, even named my fathers family name. -Who is my father? You called him a Reinhardt, didn't you? Tell me, please!-

"Dunno like I said." There was another shrug and my shoulders slumped in that moment. **Somehow I would prefer C in this matter, at least she knows her stuff...** "Izanagi didn't tell me that much. She's quite scared stiff from me for some reason." She continued and I had to grin at that, albeit weakly. **I wonder why. Not like some insanely powerful monster invades my mind to freaking interrogate some inner monster of mines, right?**

-Just how are you related to C and.- **How did she call it?** -Chotte, was it?- **Are they somehow related? Their names are like those of siblings.**

"Like I said earlier, we are fragments." Explained the pale monster, but then she stopped for a few seconds to think about. "Hmm, it should be closest to describe it the following way." She started gesturing with her hand and the flowing hair of hers started to act according to the instructions. "Oracle Cells evolve by consuming matter and learn from them, right?" At her command, her hair formed something like a bubble and inside it there was a concentrated little dot that slowly expanded. "A fragment like me is something like a personality, or a soul created solely by the Oracle Cells mimicking that of a humans. You follow me so far, right?" In a second bubble, a similar knot appeared like in the first.

-So you're saying that C is an Oracle Cell based replication of Chotte, who the body belongs to?- Wasn't hard to summarize the explanation, but then it just made things complicated in the aftermath. -Then how do you come into the picture?-

"You're assessment about the little ones relation is spot on." **Little ones? So Chotte and C, I guess...** "As for how I come into the picture little Reinhardt, it's simple. I was the one to spur them on, my presence at least. However, I've been rather weakened those ten-some years ago and I've been forced to the bench." There was a sigh and it seemed that she was rather depressed by it apparently. "Quite annoying if you ask me, given how long I've been around."

-But then, I've only seen C.- My brows furrowed, I've yet to even meet this other personality. -Just where is this Chotte, you speak of?- Well, there were a few times when C seemed unlike her usual self, but I don't think that was her at all.

"This little one?" Ánoia placed a hand on her chest and grimaced weakly. "Dead." She stated flatly and I stared her in response. **H-huh?! How come she's... Dead?** "I've killed her by accident, but since I was too weak to be conscious, the body reacted accordingly and created that little one in turn."

-Dead?- I've repeated and got a light nod in return. -But, then how are you here if Chotte is dead? Are you some kind of undead?- **This just doesn't make any sense at all!**

"This little ones body might be dead, but that doesn't mean the Oracle Cells were also killed off. Like I said, my very presence fueled the creation of a second fragment." Ánoia looked rather sad, or at least sounded like it. She then stifled another yawn, much bigger than before as she looked at me. "In short, this body is not human at all, more like a mass of Oracle Cells."

-Is there anything else you can tell me?- It seemed like the Q/A session was coming to a close and since so far she was very willing to answer, why not press for more? -I mean, I am looking for answers, but the more info I get, the more confused will my mind be only. Could you help sort things out?-

"Of course!" She beamed a smile, a genuine one unlike any C could produce or fake. "I could tell you about the Eternal Nova, your birth, that little ones goal and Reinhardt's if you like." There was another uncontrolled yawn.

-But what?- MY frown returned, didn't think there was a catch for such info. -There is an unspoken 'but' isn't there?-

"My time is at an end." She stretched lazily and I saw that from somewhere in the distance C's mask started to flow towards her. "I've spent way too long out here actually and I wouldn't think of being around for another 3-5 years or so." As the item floated closer, I could make out the strands of hair holding them up. "It's quite tiring being on the controlling end." Ánoia yawned once more and put on the mask, then pulled the blood smeared hood over her head. "However if you want answers, just ask that scared little kitten and tell her I said so to answer you." Almost instantly the hair suddenly shrunk down to minimal size and vanished under her hood. "Antio file mou!"


	60. Sleet

Sleet  
====

I just stared ahead of me where C stood and this time it was really her. Except, she didn't look like she's in control anymore, and really made her look like some sort of a scared kitten, just like Ánoia said a few seconds ago. Around us there were a couple of heavy thuds and pained screeches, as the Chi-You who survived the pale girls monstrous other halves appetite fell to the ground. It took them a while to scramble and get their bearings, surrounding us.

But that didn't matter, as C was quivering. Her head was turning rapidly from left to right, as if to take in the surroundings when she finally looked towards me. Lips parted, but no sound came out. Instead, she started to shake her head vehemently as if in denial and then suddenly turned and started to run. She collided with one of the Chi-You, which was taken aback, but then finally she screamed.

But it was the same demented scream that paralyzed us when the Fallen Gboro-Gboro arrived, just it wasn't as effective. I felt myself buckle and would have collapsed if the deviant Chi-You wouldn't have reached out to support my body. However the other of it's kin squawked in surprise and gave way to the pale girl. **And when I thought I'll get some answers...**

There was an explosion, and one of the Chi-You fell to it's knees. I turned in the direction of the Aragami and instantly spot Sakuya in the distance taking another aim to get a follow-up on a different avian. Her mouth was moving, but from the distance I wouldn't have been able to guess what she was saying. **Hmm, maybe I should try to learn mouth reading?** Two more quick shots rang and each struck one of the Chi-You in either head or chest making them stumble and raise their wings in defense.

-Wait Sakuya! Don't anger them! I'm okay!- My hands were responding furiously grabbing then tablet I've dropped when C fled and tried to send a message to the medic, but didn't know if it succeeded or not. A couple more sniper rounds struck their target as the avians were under fire. -Oh, right.- I turned towards the Deviant and pondered if it will still follow my orders. -Take your kin and get out of here.- I typed the command, but it stared at me only.

-Please, just move it. I don't want to end up in the middle of a fight right now and I know that unless we provoke you in some way, you are not going to turn on us.- It then reached for the cracked mask with the right wing-arm and the large claws grabbed onto the broken parts of the demonic visage. There was an audible crunch as the fragments were ripped off and from underneath the visage of the beast was revealed.

-Are you some cat-bird mutation or what?- My inquiry didn't seem to result anything from the mutant avian, but after a few seconds it turned and weaved it's gaze across the Chi-You around us. Sporadically, Sakuya was taking shots at them, but they weren't returning the offense, just covering. -You're withdrawing then?- As if in response, there was a mighty screech echoing from the leader and they all took to the skies in that instant, there were some sniper rounds sent after them, but none too damaging apparently as they just shrugged them off.

I simply sat down, exhausted from the events of the few days that engulfed our team and waited for Sakuya to come to me. "Sierra, are you hurt?" She looked worried, but I just nodded in response. "Why didn't you answer our calls?" I motioned to my ear, for her to see that I couldn't have done so even if I wanted, with nothing to take the calls. "Why did you do such an insane thing?"

-You mean walking into a living sea of Aragami and to get a better look at the unnaturally powerful Oracle Reaction personally?- My smirk was met with a very, very stern glare from the medic and I shrugged. -I was hungry.- I've admitted and she just sighed in defeat. -Nothing bad happened, did it now?-

"The reason that you've done such a foolish thing was that your hungered for that something that caused the reaction?" Sakuya asked tentatively to what I gave a slow nod. "And Dr. Sakaki knows of this condition of yours?" Another nod made her frown. "Sierra, did you see the source?" Following the question was a very slow nod. "You're uncertain, are you?"

-It's the same thing as me.- I've admitted the truth, well half truth. -It was something even more powerful than my Izanagi, that was drawing in all the Aragami. Only to feast on them and grow more powerful.- My brows furrowed a bit and I turned to her. -Sakuya, didn't you manage to see it? You've got a sniper for your Arc.-

"N-no... I didn't." Admitted the female God Eater with a frown of hers. "I've managed to spot you and Sea surrounded by a group of Chi-You and opened fire when I found a chance to do so." Her arms reached to me and checked my body for any possible sign of injuries, or at least I thought that is why she is patting me down. "Good thing you're unharmed."

-Well, yeah. I am.- I looked up at her and run through numerous variations just how could I tell her what I heard, or if I should just keep my mouth shut. While I was weighing the pros and cons of my actions, the sound of a helicopter registered in my ears. -You called for extraction?-

"Yes, it's better to return to the Branch, don't you think. Captain?" Her words weren't offensive, but it was clear I'm going to get into trouble. For real now. So I just nodded and waited for the aircraft to lower and pick us up.

* * *

The ride back home was short, on board there was a medical attendant who looked at everyone to determine what our statuses were, but a God Eater is rather sturdy even if they are to go without nourishment for an extended period of time. **Well, I still had a few Ration bars myself... But it's better to be out of that situation...** After our God Arcs were deposited to have the tech team with the lead of Licca look over them, the rest of the team went to have to take a well deserved and proper rest.

 **As for me...** "Sierra, Director Schicksal wants to see you in his office, but before that you need to stop by at the laboratory and see Dr. Sakaki." Hibari informed me and my shoulders dropped, well it was expected that I'm getting chewed out. I looked at the Operator, but she was also quite stern with me. With reason actually. "Then, you have an appointment with Major Tsubaki in her office."

-Is this the 'I told you' effect?- I asked jokingly from the redhead, but she sighed in response only and shook her head. -I knew it was coming, so why not take it with pride? Besides, someone had to go and check and the situation at that time.-

"You are the leader of the 1st Unit now, you can't make decisions that would endanger lives. Not your team members, neither yours." Hibari reached out and touched my shoulders, while looking into my eyes with a rather determined look. "Was it worth risking your life for whatever you found out there? You might have returned safe, but there were a near impossible amount of Aragami out there, ready to attack you on the slightest mistake you make. Sierra, just don't be so reckless."

-Right, thanks for chewing me out.- I grimaced when the Operator wanted to start another reprimand and quickly backed away. -Don't worry Hibari, I'll survive the scolding and possible quite severe punishment of the higher ups. I'll be back with a smile in no time.- I've grinned and stepped into the elevator. **I hope at least.**

So my first round was to see the good old doc, Soma was waiting for the lift when I stepped out and he glared at me dangerously. "Dead Beat." His growl was rather scary, just as his eyes that focused me down. "Continue this and you'll be Death Wish in no time." Was his warning and he stepped into the elevator at my side. "Don't you have a check up to undergo?"

-Plus a couple of reprimands, I think.- I've exited pinned down by his glare and waited until the shutters closed and the oppressive feeling lifted from my shoulders. **What would this guy need to melt his ice... A Tsar bomb?** I walked to the lab and knocked on the door. -Doc? You called?-

"Yes-yes! Sierra, come on in!" I was invited by a rather excited elder from the doorway. "I know that you do not like these, but the check ups are mandatory. Come, come and sit here. It won't take long." Gestured towards one of the sofas Dr. Sakaki, while he took out a syringe and inserted a small vial to gather the sample into it.

Sitting down as I was told, I held up my arm and rolled the sleeve back, then noticed something. On my lower right arm the discoloration actually crawled up some. -Doc, a quick question. Is there anything strange on me?- Not just my right, but the left arm had the discolored parts expand. Both white and black crawled slowly and seemingly steadily further as time progressed.

"Well..." The researcher tilted his head slightly as he took a good look at me. "It seems you've noticed that the intrusion of the foreign cells are slowly expanding on both of your arms. Also, there are more discolored locks of hairs. Something important happened while you checked upon the significant Oracle Reaction?" He asked while inserting the needle into my veins, it didn't hurt at all and the drawing of my blood was fast.

-Yes and no.- I couldn't help, but sigh as I recalled quickly what happened. I looked up and noticed the researcher eyeing the vial that contained the sample. Inside the red liquid tiny black particles were swimming along side small white ones. Occasionally the two clashed and destroyed each other, only to recover some distance away and start again. -That's bad, right?-

"It's hard to tell at the moment, but before I start to guess I would need a detailed analysis on this performed first." Dr. Sakaki answered and he put the sample down in a container to later examine it. "Now then, Sierra. I would like to hear it from you, what happened out there."

-I got into trouble.- Because that was the truth, so I answered. -Doc. Do you think that Oracle Cells themselves can create a personality based on what they learn from humans?- I wasn't sure how much to tell him though, but with the knowledge he possessed it would have been a wiser idea to reveal some at least. -Because I have met the source of that insanely high Oracle Reaction and had a nice little chat with it.- **Not like anything else would have happened actually... Well except the worst.**

"A living being created from Oracle Cells that has a personality?" Repeated after me the researcher, impressed and apparently excited from the sound of his voice. "Marvelous!" Dr. Sakaki exclaimed and instantly brought into an impromptu explanation. "It's not impossible, given that how many human casualties there were to the Oracle Cells and the Aragami themselves ever since their appearance." His ever closed eyes focused on me, awaiting more info. "So, that... 'being' you found told you this?"

-Well, yeah. It introduced itself as Ánoia.- I shrugged at it, another omitted half truth. **I think I'll leave out the fact that it was C... Maybe that would be for the best.** -The whole scenario with the sudden appearance of that Oracle Reaction was just to stage a meeting with me. There was something that it wanted to, well know better about.- **Although, if it really wanted to meet why not just walk up to me while pretending to be that pest is beyond my comprehension.**

"So the high number of Chi-You drawn to the area was its work to lure you there, Sierra?" Summarized the elder and I curtly shook my head. "If that wasn't the case why they have gathered, what was then their reason? Do you know?"

-Not quite.- I've interrupted the doc and he raised an eyebrow in interest. -Remember the deviant Chi-You? It was the one to flood the area with the numbers of Aragami to keep anything and everything from getting into contact with Ánoia.- **Well, that in turn meant that the Chi-You will be sacrificed.** -The Chi-You even formed a living dome around the area where it was standing by.-

"Interesting." Hummed the Doctor and thought about it for a few seconds, before asking a question. "Ánoia, huh?" **Why does it sound that he is on to something?** Then the researcher turned around and marched to the seat of his terminal station and sat down, starting to operate the keys vigorously. "Did you experience pangs of fear while talking with this... entity?"

-Actually, I did.- Albeit the question was a bit surprising, answering truthfully might be the best choice for now. -Why? Doc, do you know something?- **Did he see through my attempt of hiding the truth?**

"A few days ago, when your team encountered the Fallen Gboro-Gboro, all of you had symptoms of having been mentally exhausted, like being exposed to a very high amount of stress and panic for a very short duration of time." I stared back at the Doc and frowned, he was very right spot on with that. Albeit this description was rather light to what I've experienced, it was surprisingly accurate nonetheless. "Is it possible that you have met... Ánoia at that time?"

-I think?- Well, I was called out on our first meeting, but that's all. -It called me with 'Long time no see, Neistovyy.' to be honest, but I don't recall anything from the whole Fallen Gob incident. So I guess we met?- I shrugged at that, trying not to bring to much light for that.

"Ánoia and Neistovyy..." Repeated Dr. Sakaki the words and I could have sworn he knew their meanings. "You said it was interested in you, did it tell you why?"

-Doc. You know something, don't you?- His closed eyes turned towards me and his brow dropped into a furrow. -Dr. Sakaki, you're keeping something from me aren't you?-

"Just as much as you do." He answered wearing a slight smile and I couldn't stop the flinch in my eye. "Ánoia, means dementia which if you think about what transpired around that being is rather fitting, don't you think it's not a coincidence?" My eyes were focused on him, but his smile never faltered. "Neistovyy on the other hand means a state of being furious and uncontrollable. Being berserk."

 **OH Hell... It wasn't Izanagi making me go haywire at all!** -Are you sure about this, Doc?- My eyes were now rather focused on his face, but it seemed like the researcher was sad to follow up my request.

"After you had the incident with the Cocoontail, but before we even began the operation on you to remove the God Arc trying to fuse with your arm ther was an incident." Started Dr. Sakaki and I held my breath. I didn't care that this comes up only now, but if it's going to make sense now, I'm all ears. "There was an unclassified Oracle Reaction present, enveloping the Branch in it's entirety and the surroundings in a very wide area. God Eaters were being restless, easily angered and once they snapped became vicious."

-The same as with Ánoia.- I've understood the connection now between us. however that just gave rise to another question. -Couldn't the trace of that signal be followed to me?-

"We didn't had the time for that, as not only the God Eaters, but Aragami grew increasingly aggressive. Teams were sent out and it turned into a butcher, both sides lost numbers." **Crap, that was because of me?** However the researcher noticed the concern on me. "Don't accuse yourself for something that you had no control over. Well, the Oracle Reaction vanished once we managed to remove your God Arc, but we didn't make anything of that at the time."

-Severing me from Chupacabra caused it to cease?- I looked towards the doc with a building suspicion. -Wouldn't that mean that if I don't use my God Arc, this Neistovyy is staying dormant?-

"I'm afraid that is not the case. You said that this Ánoia was formed from Oracle Cells and has it's own personality, if that is the case it might be true for Neistovyy, as it is for Izanagi." Explained the doc and I looked at him in surprise. "If my theory is right, Izanagi is a sort of culmination of multiple unnatural reactions. Some of it's components are from you, some from your God Arc, some from the serum provided by Sea herself and I am sure that a part of it came from Neistovyy."

-Now I understand why was Ánoia interested in me. Because I reminded it of someone.- She did say that C's 'fragment' as she referred it to came into being with her involvement. Similarly to that pest, Izanagi came to exist as an extra 'fragment' influenced by outside sources. **Maybe I should push my luck and dare to ask the big one?** -I've also been told to ask questions about the Eternal Nova.- I could have sword for a split second his eyes opened in surprise and our gazes finally met. -And that my father is called Reinhardt.-

"Is that so." The elders hand moved to one of his pockets and pulled out a small cloth, took his glasses off and started to clean it's lenses. "That is intriguing, just how did that Ánoia know this?" Despite his eyes were closed again, their gaze were still strong on me.

-It... put a hand on my head and asked Izanagi?- It sounds insane, but that was the truth. -I know sounds farfetched.- Just as suddenly the nigh oppressive feeling enveloped me, it vanished. **I didn't knew the old man can be so frightening, without actions!**

"I'll look into this matter, Sierra." Dr. Sakaki pocketed the small cloth and put the glasses back on, his fingers then instantly started to dance on the keyboard with such ferociousness that I was fearing they will snap. "Knowing the name of your father will increase the chances of finding trace of your family."

-Ah right, Doc.- It then occurred to me, that something other rather important was said. -Turns out, Izanagi won't be the end of my problems. In fact according to Ánoia, Neistovyy should be sleeping inside me just like Izanagi. However the awakening of one, has a potential to remove the other altogether.- **Kind of a lesser of two evils situation.**

"I'll look into the matter, Sierra. Thanks for sharing, but I believe you now have a meeting with Johan. So go on and keep this info between us." And now I could clearly see the Doctors eyes, they were looking at me for verification.

-Uh... Okay?- I gulped hard and nodded vigorously, then shame or not I hightailed out of there and rushed to the elevator. Only when the shutters closed did I dare to gasp and take another breath. **One down, two to go?** Pressing the button for the Executive floor, I ride the elevator up and when it stops my heart kinda starts to freak out. **Damn it, I wasn't this jumpy the last time I was chewed out...**

Once the doors opened, I walked out and stopped in front of the Majors office, she was in all right. Took me a few seconds to gather enough courage to step past the door and towards the Branch Directors office, I knocked on it twice and waited for a response. "Come in!" So, I did just that.

-I'm here, sir.- It was a rather lame way to enter, but to be honest I was expecting the worst to happen. Director Schicksal was sitting at his deck, arms crossed in front of his face and I could tell from his expression, I'm in trouble big time. -I'm in trouble, am I?-

Ignoring my negativity, the Director simply looked at me with a very strict gaze. His voice was commanding and I couldn't help, but instantly snap to attention. "You have achieved incredible things during your tenure here, Sierra. I don't have to count the amount of times you have faced death and come out victorious, do I?" With a gulp, I shook my head as a response. "However, such reckless attitude will not bring you far, no matter what position you are filling in." Dropping his hands onto the top of the desk, the Director gave a small sigh. "Sierra, on our last meeting we have talked about this, didn't we? Also, I heard that even Major Tsubaki gave you a rundown on how to conduct yourself." The Director gazed into my eyes and once more I could only just gulp. "You are not alone, no one is expecting you to shoulder everything by yourself. You have a team to rely on, you have allies to call upon. You have a life to uphold, yours and everyone's!"

-Sir.- I called and after a few seconds a nod signaled that I can go on. -What was I to do in such a situation? We were locked down for over five days. I know God Eaters are more resilient that normal people, but could we really just sit and wait? Unlike me the others while could take it better not taking anything to eat or drink, but they have very strict management issues relating to their Oracle Cells.- **Hell no way am I going to let it slip that I was the worst one off in that position.**

"So you made a call that could potentially lead to the loss of your own and at least another comrades life?" Tsubaki called from the open door and my heart sunk in that very moment. **Getting double teamed was the least of my hopes...** "While you are to make calls as a Captain, if it pertains something that influences the entire team such shots are not yours to be made." I was scolded by the mature ex-God Eater and with reason.

"Our Operator designated for the mission was also at fault for not relaying your choice as she noticed what you are doing." Commented the leader of the Branch and I wanted to shrink as much as possible. "However, she was rather adamant and kept up with you for her best abilities. While it was just as reckless of a behavior you have been showing, her enthusiasm was at least out of good intentions."

-Did, Hibari get into trouble because of me?- They didn't answer, but their gazes meant a very solid yes. I cursed silently under my breath and even if they did see my mouth open and move, I was mute anyways. -So what is my verdict?-

"The Major will see to designating your... 'encouragement' to stay focused in the future." **Why couldn't you just say out right punishment?** I frowned a bit, but nodded in understanding. I had it coming. "You may already be aware, but construction on the Aegis project is nearing completion. We are at last ready to enter the final stages."

-Didn't C claim that it will be late or might never even come to fruition?- I asked and a very strict gaze was my answer from both higher-ups that made me shudder. -I'm sorry, please continue Director Schicksal.-

"It is a bold shield, an Ark to guide and protect humankind from the Aragami threat eternally. The Impending success is certain cause for celebration. However, we must not let our guard down." His head dropped a bit, eyes shadowed by the arms crossed in front of his face. "We're so very close... We're almost there... I'd like you to help us just a bit longer, Captain Sierra." There was a buzzing noise coming from the laptop on the table and instantly the Director reached out for it. "Major, I would like for you to have a word with the Captain in your room. Pardon me, I... I was expecting a visitor, but not so soon. We'll continue this another day. I continue to expect only the best from you, Captain Sierra. You will help to lead us into a wondrous bright future. Dismissed."

The Major already left by the time I've exited the room and saw the doc come towards me, probably the meeting that the Director was expecting was with him. "Are you the type of person who has a great deal of curiosity?" He asked me and I turned after him in surprise, but he already slipped into the office and left me standing in the hallway alone.

 **Is that supposed to be a trick question?** With a shrug I turned and started to march towards the office of the Major when there was a slight crunch under the soles of my boots and I stopped abruptly. Withdrawing my feet, I saw something round on the floor and leaned down to take a better look at it. "Sierra, don't dawdle and come in!" Called for me Tsubaki and a shiver ran down my spine suddenly. I grabbed the item and pocketed it in a hurry before rushing into the room.

-I'm sorry Major Tsubaki!- I was a bit relieved that my shivering didn't transfer througth the tablet to the synthesized voice, but it was no doubt visible to the trained eyes of the Instructor. -I didn't mean to be late.-

"Well, what a surprise." My ears then picked up the voice of the Director as he started to speak. **Ah damn, not now! How the hell can I shut this off?** "A visit from the estimable Paylor Sakaki himself." Mused Johannes as from the noises I could guess he turned to face his visitor.

"Johan." Greeted him the elder and his voice sounded calm, the excitement that I could hear in it a short while ago was non existent. "Did I interrupt your search for another lap dog? Or is she a blood hound?"

"Sierra!" Snapped Tsubaki and I shivered once more. "Pay attention!" She called in that authoritative voice that made you unable to deny her orders.

-I'm sorry! It's just the last few days were really taxing.- I tried my best to both listed to her and try to shut out the other conversation. -I'm listening!-

"I simply have no idea of what you speak." Called the Director and I had to resist my frown for the failure of my ears still picking up what they weren't supposed to. "And you should be beholden to other interests. I've yet to receive a status report, how goes out project?"

"Good, now then you are aware that for a few days the 1st Unit will be under watch once more, we don't want anything to go wrong with the Bias Factor assigned to each of you, so check-ups will be made mandatory thrice a day." My eyes bucked as my shoulders dropped. **I hate my life.**

"Oh, you mean the 'Singularity'?" Paylor mused, at the same time I was getting informed by the Instructor. "Sorry, but I still have nothing to go on."

"Of course." Scoffed Johan and I looked attentively at the Major. "You know how integral it is to my project. Do not give up the good fight yet, Paylor. There's much to be done still." **Wait, is this Singularity and Aegis linked?**

"What are you thinking now, Sierra?" With a small sigh, Tsubaki shook her head and looked at me. "You should know the best, if something goes wrong with the Bias Factor that is dangerous for both the victim and everyone else involved. You might not like the checkups, but it is for everyone's safety."

"What about your other hunters, Johan? You do have others on its trail, I assume." Dr. Sakaki seemed to challenge the Director himself, or at least it looked like that to me.

-I'm worried for everyone.- I admitted and to be honest, this whole eavesdropping started to interest me. **Wait, when the Doc asked me if I'm a curious person, he knew I'm going to hear them? Is he doing this to clue me in on something?** -They've been hit harder than me and I'm just anxious for them.-

"With only Soma out in the field, success has become... elusive." Admitted Johan there was a slight sigh in his voice.

"Ah, hence your search for another minion in the newly-promoted Captain. Sierra." Summarized the elder and my eyes widened in realization. **Wait, so Lindow was also looking for this Singular... thing?**

"You are right, but bare for it a little while." Called Tsubaki and I sighed in defeat. **Here comes the punishment.** "You are to be trained by Soma for the following days, until the Medical team deems that the 1st Unit is able to perform their duty normally." My eyes now really widened as I haven't forgotten the hellish training Soma is instructing. "I'm going to be dictating the training schedule, you can rest assured. Sierra."

 **Out of the frying pan, into the fire?!** "You always did know how to strike at my sore spots, Paylor." Snorted the Branches leader in response to the researchers jab. "I suggest you continue to keep watch and hold your focus where it belongs." Came the warning and even I shivered in fright of the tone that was used to convey it.

"I keep watch over so much." There was a ruffling sound and I assumed that the doc moved. "The entire universe holds my attention. Which is why I will never let something... unique out of my sight once it's caught my eye." I gulped at that sentence, realizing just where the hell did I drop into between the apparent rivalry of two frightening opponents.

"Now, return to your room Sierra. You will need rest as your training will start tomorrow at 0500." Informed me Tsubaki and I paled even further. **She's gunning for me for real!**

"Your warning has been heard, Stargazer." I heard the Director notify his old colleague as I stepped out of the Instructors office. "Now, kindly turn your keen observation back to 'our' business." The elevator arrived at the moment when the doc exited the Directors office, I turned to him for a split second before stepping behind the shutters as he didn't seem to be rushing.

But his voice did reach me as he spoke as if to amuse himself. "Hmm... To where will you turn, young Captain, when asked to whom you are loyal?"


	61. Twilight Monkey

Twilight Monkey  
===========

"Sierra, why are you awake?" Called to me Licca as I stepped into her part of the workshop, she was working on one of the Assault type God Arcs, albeit I didn't recognize who it could belong to. "It's past 3 AM and if I heard, you will have to report early to the Major." The mechanic turned to me after putting down her tools on their proper shelf.

-I need a favor.- **This hearing this is starting to annoy me, I'm freaking able to hear a whisper from across a quarter of the Branch...** -Can you get me something that blocks out sound entirely?-

"I... could." She raised an eyebrow and raised her glowed hand before her chin, thinking on just why would I request such a thing. "I heard from Gina that you have insanely good eyesight... But it's not just your eye, is it?"

-Up to this point, it was just random when it suddenly got better or normal.- I've admitted with a nod. -Both for my eyes and ears actually, but now while I have a hard time to focus on my sight and see just what is actually in front of me. My ears are actually really sensitive, too much in fact.-

"Have you told Doctor Sakaki this? He should be looking into the matter, since this does concern you." It was obvious she worried for me, that actually drew a slight smile on my face. "What's so funny?"

-Doc knows and he suggested you for turning to help me out. Also, while I'm here can you do something about this?- I held up the tablet and pointed at it. -I have to admit this module that turns what I type into a voice is nice, but it's inconvenient to drag this thing with me and to be careful on not breaking it. Not to mention it's rather useless in the heat of battle.-

"That might be true, but what could we do about it?" Licca started to rummage around in one of the shelves, apparently searching for something to help me out. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Sierra, I know that with you being promoted to Captain you would have to have much more freedom on your part of communication." She then found something and held it up for me to see. It was a large earmuff styled headphone. Looked somewhat comical, but if it is going to help sure thing. "Try it on, okay?"

With a nod, I took a few steps toward her and reached for the item. -Thanks.- I wrote before putting on the headphones, to my honest surprise the noise was cancelled instantly. -I might have to learn reading from mouths.- I typed with a grin and saw her smile and chuckle at my answer. With a slight move I've removed it from my ears to have a conversation with the mechanic. -I hate being so useless in one way or another.-

"I'm sure the Doctor is going to have a look into this matter for you, Sierra." She reassured me with a smile and then walked to me and reached out her hand to me, there was something in her palm. "You said that your eyesight is also problematic?" Licca offered me a small box and I opened it with a tilt of my head. "Try this on then also." She said while taking the head phones.

-Glasses?- **Okay, this is just weird. Why would I need them?** I was skeptical about them, but put them on nevertheless. -Whoa. It's somewhat better, but not quite good either.- In that moment a splitting headache jars my senses and I staggered a step back to find my balance. Panicking a bit, I reached for the glasses and took it off and put it back into the small box before I break them by accident. -They made my head hurt actually.- As fast the dizzy spell came, it went by likewise. -Or at least I think they were the cause.-

"You're going to have a more detailed check-up waiting for you with Doctor Sakaki later on, while in the meantime I'm going to do my best on trying to come up with something that would suit you in the regard of the noise-canceller and your eyesight. Okay, Sierra?" Licca gave me an encouraging smile and put both items away.

-Thanks, you're a big help.- I grinned at her and looked out of her workshop into the God Arc Storage area. -I'm going to take Chupacabra and use the simulator for a while, if the Major starts looking for me can you tell her that I'm below?-

"Sure, I can." Licca answered and I left her to get back on work at the God Arc she was tuning. "Just be careful on your own."

* * *

"Care to tell me something?" Soma's voice cut through my concentration as I finished the current simulation. It was a rather simple one on how fast can I take down a dozen random small targets. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Dead Beat?!"

-What does it look like to you?- I took out the tablet to answer, then looked up to see the dark skinned God Eater glare down at me from the observation window. -I've been trying to get your advice to work, but apparently I fail on so many levels.-

"What advice?" He growled back rather irritated and that made me grin. "If you're trying to blow my fuse, you're tracking the right path." The warning made me silently snicker.

-Don't get your undies in a bunch. I'm just trying to charm them as you suggested.- I scratched the back of my head at the stare I've gotten from Soma. **Well, I didn't forget that jab, now did I?** -Although, to be honest I might have more success with real live targets, these simulated ones tend to go for my neck.-

The incredulous stare of Soma made it hard to hold back my laughter. "Be my guest, I guarantee that it will work wonders on an Ouroboros." Soma's answer hissed through clenched teeth and I lost it at that moment, bursting into a silent fit of laughter.

"Well, you two are early." Tsubaki's voice joined in and I looked up to see the Instructor standing at the side of the smoldering God Eater. "Sierra, just because you'll undergo extensive training, doesn't mean you can push yourself harder than usual without anyone to oversee you." I've gotten scolded as the Major checked the simulation logs.

-Like I could sleep with Soma trying to murder someone in his room.- I shrugged and decided to lean on Chupacabra to watch the males expression closely. -I mean, that constant swearing and slamming something massive into the target of his frustration while repeatedly calling a name isn't the best lullaby.- For a split second his eyes widened in disbelief, then he glared death at me. Most certain death.

"Sierra, you should know better than to antagonize Soma." Chided me the Instructor as she watched the male leave with burning eyes thirsting for revenge. "Especially before a joint exercise you'll take in the following days."

-Is it my fault that he vents his pent up frustration on some unfortunate object in his room?- I got a very strict stare in return from the Major. -Okay, I'll apologize if he doesn't gut me.- Sighing in defeat, I turned towards the door and waited until it opened. But instead of the embodiment of Death itself, I saw a couple of God Eaters march in. -Guys, what are you doing here?-

"Hey there Captain!" Kota grinned at me and waved a friendly hello. "We'll be joining you. Tsubaki's orders." He was accompanied by an apparently discontent Alisa, and a few others that irked my surprise.

-While I understand that why the 1st Unit would be present, why are you here?- With that I turned towards the other God Eaters and saw the one in front giggle. -Gina, was this your idea?-

Stepping forward to take my attention was actually the 2nd Units Captain, Tatsumi O'Mori. I've seen him before a couple of times, always trying to hit up a conversation with Hibari and never succeed. "Hey there Sierra! Actually it was my idea to involve everyone." He answered cheerfully and gestured to the other two by his side. "Gina actually offered to join as it's her day off and Shun needs practice anyways."

"No I don't!" Exclaimed the crimson haired God Eater and crossed his arms defiantly. "And even if I need it, why would I have to join you guys?"

"Directors orders!" Soma barked as he also stepped into the room behind the small company. "Now move it, Coward!"

"Now, now!" Tatsumi held up his arms and stopped the insulted boy from lashing back. "Let's make the most of this okay?"

-I'm lost.- I've admitted and hoped someone will clue me in. -Why are you guys here for?-

"While you would be coped here for the time being, you could use this as a great team building experience." Gina chuckled lightly as she explained. "Tatsumi asked around the 2nd and 3rd Unit to join in when they have some time, since if extra hand will be required on certain dangerous mission you have to pool from our Units eventually. So, here we are for the time being."

"Each simulation will have a certain number of God Eaters present, while the others take their turns to rest up and watch." Tsubaki called and I understood now what is this for. "However, only you will be required to be present in each one." My face twitched at hearing this. **Isn't that harsh?!** "You seemed so eager to come down and start almost two hours early that can only mean you are filled with energy and can't wait to unleash it, isn't that right Sierra?"

-Yes.- After hearing the mature ex-God Eaters tone, I knew it was impossible to refute it. -Bring it on!- The others showed some concern, but to be honest I kinda dug that hole for myself.

* * *

The day actually went pretty fast by, just like the others that did follow it up. I'm quite glad that I have this insomniac side of me recently developing, since I could spend that much more time relaxing and resting from the ordeals that I was put into.

Under the guidance of our Instructor, I was in charge all the time and she just picked a target, or multiple ones and a select team, but at most a unit of four. However, unlike a certain grumpy pants training regiment, she stayed true to the original idea and until we finished, there were no surprises, unforeseen hiccups or anything like that.

While the simulated missions were hard, extremely in certain cases... it was just like Gina said, a great way to build teamwork and my experience for leading. While most of the time the 1st Unit was present in full force, the 2nd and 3rds members were only available sporadically as they still had their share of work cut out for them.

To our relief, there was apparently no problem with the Bias Factor of neither Kota, Sakuya or the grumpy Soma. Sure, they had to take an increased amount of check outs in great detail, but that was for their best. As for me, after consulting with Dr. Sakaki, he and Licca did work on a few gadgets for me to use.

First on the list was something that I was happy to see, albeit it was a pleasant surprise. Licca whipped up a gauntlet-like accessory, that had on the inner side a sort of touchscreen for me to have an ease in communicating. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but gotten used to it quite fast. She had it also outfitted with the tablets voice module and in the blink of an eye I started to carry it all the way with me most of the time.

Second was the headphones with an adjustable level of noise cancellation. It took a few trial and errors to get it done right as they had to run a few tests to calibrate it for my ears, but since the performance of my hearing was quite fluctuating it dragged along a couple of days. It's only drawback was that I had to wear it constantly if I wanted to sleep, as it was cheaper than having the walls of my room sound proofed.

Finally the glasses, it was rather amusing that I'm starting to wear them not to improve, but to degrade my eyesight. Although it took me a couple of days to get used to the new feeling and everything associated with it. There was an idea with using contacts, but with my eyes also having a fluctuating degree of sharpness it was discarded fast.

With the changes in accessory, I decided to hit up a wardrobe change and get something new to wear. In the end I've settled with a red and white Casual Top with the right arm sleeve changed for black and the left to white, matching the Oracle corrosion of said arms. I kept the black Scout Pants as they were, but ordered a pair of violet and black combat boots just like Lindow used to wear.

My hair started to grow out a lot faster for some reason, but I decided against it to get it cut down. So I just opted to get a red hairband and kept tied together at the back of my neck. Also, for some reason I decided to get a violet muffler that I was having wrapped around my neck a few times. **And here I was questioning the clothing taste of others...**

* * *

"Sierra, I would like you to give me the rundown of what you have gathered in the last week." Tsubaki inquired after she summoned me to her office in one of the mornings instead of starting a new session. "Start with your own Unit first."

-Right.- I've gotten quite nimble at typing away on the new gauntlet, even in the heat of battle so just casually answering was no problem any more. There was no fumbling around with the tablet or whatever. -I need to assess everyone I worked with so far based on the performance of the last week?-

"Exactly." Nodded in confirmation the mature woman and smiled at me lightly. "However, I have to say that I was pleasantly surprised for you to keep it up with everyone. I've... heard of the condition why you requested those earphones." Her gaze gotten warmer as the smile brightened. "You really are working hard to stand up to our expectations."

-Well, as my time is limited anyways, might get to use it for the best, no?- I've answered with a smile of my own, but then the pleasantries were over as the warmth and smile vanished from the Instructor and replaced with the authoritative expression. -So then I think I'll pick Soma first.-

"Soma Schicksal, good." Repeated Tsubaki and started to write it down. "Continue."

-An insensitive prick, who despite my best efforts of ignoring his jabs continued to be a pain in my ass.- This earned a glare from the Instructor, to what I have shrugged. -Okay, that was a tasteless bad joke. Actually, I'm impressed by his endurance as compared to me he was the second one who was present in the training regimen the most.- **Which is nothing to scoff at actually, that damn superman of God Eaters...** -Soma is powerful, I would even dare to call him the strongest of all God Eaters. He is driven, unforgiving to his enemies. However, he has a very nasty attitude and is not a very team friendly person. He excels at single target take downs, has some trouble with aerial enemies and tends to Charge Crush Aragami faces a lot.- **With a rather sadistic grin I might add.** -His experience clearly shows as most of the Aragami can hardly hit him as they are deflected off his shield and despite lugging around that huge God Arc belonging to him, his attacks rarely miss grounded targets. I don't think I missed anything related to Grumpy.-

"Sierra, I know it's hard to get along with Soma, but you shouldn't let him get to you. Not after even you admitted he is a reliable partner on the field, although with his own quirks." Said the Instructor and then smiled lightly. "However, it's best to realize that everyone has a few interesting habits. Do you agree?"

 **Touché...** -I'll continue with Sakuya then.- While it was impolite not giving an answer, I moved on and ignored the topic. -She is an excellent support on field, focuses on healing and ranged assistance over attacking. Sakuya might not have the same amount of field experience like Soma, but she served for a time as an Operator and her tactical knowledge and the ability to assess any situation is quite high.- I frowned a bit, recalling her traits. -She was made Vice-Captain for a reason, a very good one based on her abilities. Honestly speaking, I don't think she has any bad habits that would inhibit her field work.-

"Good, now moving on. It's going to be Kota Fujiki this time?" I nodded as an answer and the mature woman jotted it down. "I'm listening."

-Kota is a jack-in-the-box. Full of surprises, quite literally.- **And the clown of the 1st Unit also...** -He lacks experience and adaptability to situations, sadly isn't the best learner and he has the problem of learning from actions. Despite this, his teamwork is excellent. He has some knowledge imparted by Sakuya and Alisa on how to make effective Bullets, but still tends to show off his flashy and not so much useful ones once in a while.- Then I smiled a bit, shaking my head. -Kota has a good heart, a good will, but sometimes his execution makes others wonder just what does he want to achieve. He has ways to improve, but on his own he is working on it.-

"That indeed fits, moving on to Alisa now, is it?" To this I shook my head and smiled lightly.

-I took everyone in order how they joined the 1st Unit, so that makes me next.- I grimaced and took a deep breath. -Actually, I can't effectively assess my habits and traits. I would probably omit faults that are very obvious to others, but me.-

"Then let me do it for you." Offered Tsubaki and I've nodded a bit reluctantly. "Just like Kota, who you started together with you are inexperienced in most fields. However you are working very hard and are too tenacious." The mature woman's eye locked into mines and I understood just what she means by that. "Being a hard worker is good, but constantly over-driving yourself is a major problem. This cannot be excused even by the fact you are... having that condition of yours. However you are also impatient and a tendency to prove yourself in situations alone, that could be solved together far more easily."

-Yep.- I gave a very weak grin. -That is me all right.- My shoulders slumped a bit, but continued nevertheless. -Now moving onto Alisa.-

"I'm just giving you a friendly reminder Sierra. You are never alone, no matter what situation you happen to find." Informed me Tsubaki and I had to nod albeit a bit reluctantly. "Now then Alissa Illinichina Amiella then, continue."

-Alisa has tactical knowledge far higher than those of her active time spent on field should have, but at the same time because she has very set standards she is very rigid. It's harder for her to adapt to situations that arise from something unexpected happening than normal, and while she is working on becoming a better team player she has still ways to go.- **Well, compared to a regular newbie God Eater with limited field experience she is still doing very great.** -While she had some... problems earlier on, those have been dealt with and she is actually a capable part of the Unit. In fact, her unique God Arc that can switch forms in the heat of battle and knowledge makes her able to fill most roles with ease.-

"That concludes the 1st Unit then. Moving onto the 2nd Unit, start with Tatsumi O'Mori."

-Sure, but I still have one thing to say. As a Unit we lack discipline compared to the 2nd Unit.- I sighed in dejection. -We might have some problems, but we still couldn't get over them.-

"Those problems were still around when..." At this point Tsubaki took a few moments of silence before continuing. "When my brother was still around and in charge. In fact, half of the problems arose because of his attitude. However, move onto the 2nd Unit now."

-I'm jealous of their teamwork.- I've admitted openly and that made the Instructors brow rise. -Let's take Tatsumi first. He is nimble, has good field and tactical knowledge, experienced leader and most of all the backbone of the entire 2nd Unit. Tatsumi takes initiative and draws attention to him by all means, all to get his team mates the chance to take down the enemy.-

"Would you believe he was just like you when he earned his position as the leader of the 2nd Unit?" Smiled at me Tsubaki and I've raised my head in surprise. "It took time to find the middle tone with his team mates, something that will come to you eventually also. Moving on now, it's going to be Brendan Bardell, right?"

-Yes. To be honest, while Soma has the highest destructive capability with his Charge Crush, Brendan is able to match him step-by-step when comparing their strength only. Which speaks about something compared to how much longer Soma has been a God Eater compared to him.- I frowned a bit, recalling the disadvantages of the male. -However, he can be reckless and using a Buster Blade takes time to master. A long time in fact and apparently, Brendan still hasn't gotten to that point yet. This is why he needs someone to take care of him in the heat of battle, or to draw the targets attention so he can swiftly finish the job.-

"That is correct, now then it's going to be the teams medic in turn, Canon Daiba." The Instructor once more jotted down a name.

-She is a disaster.- I said and Tsubaki looked at me apprehensively, but I didn't continue.

"Sierra, I want you to assess her. You can't just call someone a disaster and be done with that." The mature woman looked at me with a very strict gaze.

-Okay, then Major Tsubaki. How about you do that and compare it with my version?- It was a daring challenge, but she took it up without saying another word.

"Canon's fault is her impatience and confidence." Was her strict answer and I almost dropped my jaw.

-She is a menace with her God Arc! When entering the field she literally becomes a psychopath bent on destruction! She has been nicked as Friendly Fire Princess for a reason!- **Not to mention, she is feared by everyone. No wonder she has to go on missions alone or with the 2nd Unit only...**

"Sierra, you are only assessing her wrong because of your prejudice based on others perception." Scolded me the mature woman and I shook my head vehemently. "That is a negative trait for a leader. The training sessions were not a catastrophe with Canon included as you try to point it out."

-She is still unreliable in actual team fights and alone she can't stand up to Large Aragami. I understand that man power is short, especially in case of God Eaters, but Canon is dangerous on so many levels. No matter how hard working she might be.- While the Instructor looked she didn't like my way of pointing it out, I knew that she was in clear with this also. -Aside from the 2nd Unit, no one ever wants to team up with her, that has to speak for something.-

"I just hope one day you will see her in a different light." Sighed Tsubaki and decided to move on. "Now then we have Gina Dickinson."

-Another unreliable partner.- I sighed at that. -Don't get me wrong, she is a great sniper, too much in fact. Gina has a tendency to literally fire on everything she spots. She would be great for protecting stationary targets, no wonder she was assigned to the 3rd Unit in charge of protecting the Aegis Island.- I looked at the mature woman with a frown. -Those in the 3rd Unit rarely see actual field combat as they are either to support the 2nd Unit or protect Aegis.-

"That means the other two members of the 3rd Unit also didn't get your approval?" The Instructor apparently didn't like my attitude regarding the others. "What is your take on Karel Schneider?"

-Actually, he's good.- I recalled the german God Eater. -I have to do any actual mission with him, but he is rather skilled at weakening the targets. Karel tends to use a lot of paralyzing and binding bullets, occasionally the poisonous ones. I actually have to wonder why isn't he in the 2nd Unit instead of Canon.-

"And for the last member, Shun Ogawa?" Tsubaki inquired and I had to frown.

-An arrogant guy, good at sneaking and dealing with smaller targets stealthily, however he can't even handle a Kongou!- I frowned recalling the crimson haired brat. -Plus if you try to help him and point his failures out, he gets angry and his reactions are rather jerkish. No wonder he is stationed in the 3rd Unit.-

"You have to understand Sierra, everyone has their own quirks as I said." Tsubaki then put down the tablet she was using so far and looked at me. "Using your team in the best way to the task at hand is your responsibility. Your decisions influence everything, remember this."

-I know, this is why I respected Lindow and I do respect Tatsumi also. I just hope I can stand up to the expectations of others.- I had to frown, sure the simulations are good, but real missions tend to go crazy at times.

-Major! We have a mission ready for the 1st Unit!- From the speakers the voice of Hibari came, I looked up and was actually surprised. -It's urgent, the scouts have found what appears to be a Fallen Kongou in the mountain area!-

 **Fallen Kongou... Just great, what I needed...**


	62. Tequila Sunrise

Tequila Sunrise  
===========

-Just great.- I grumbled under my breath a few curses and albeit they were mute ones, I'm pretty sure the gaze of Tsubaki didn't miss my irritation visible on my face. -Hibari, can you give me details on that Kongou?-

-Maybe I should partake in the briefing.- The voice of Dr. Sakaki could be heard instead of the Operator. -I believe that this specimen came into existence on devouring smaller, but Fallen species of Aragami. Therefore it adapted to their Bias Factor and gained a similar Fallen status, thus creating a new breed of Kongou. The Wukong.-

"Wukong?" Repeated the Major and I similarly raised an eyebrow. "Doctor, you are referring to the Fallen Kongou with that designation?"

-Naturally!- There was pride in the elders voice and I had to chuckle. -I've also concluded that the previously found Fallen Gboro-Gboro should be designated as something simpler, since it's quite a mouthful. My recommendation would be Wyrm.- He sounded delighted voicing this. -I'm also working on names for the smaller Aragami, but truth to be told it's not my forte.-

"Well, thank you Doctor." Tsubaki asserted him and I could see a light smile in the corner of her mouth. "Can you tell us anything else about this... Wukong?"

-I'm afraid nothing until one of the Units manage to secure it's core.- Concluded the researcher and I frowned.

-Hibari, is this one damaged?- I've asked and a bit dreaded the possible answer. **I hope it's not that dangerously powerful one that became a Fallen.**

-Damage?- Asked the Operator in question and there was a slight delay in her answer. -The 7th Unit didn't report anything of noticeable damage. They've theorized it must have been a recently Fallen one. Why do you ask, Sierra?-

-There's a really nasty Kongou out there, managed to beat us up a few times, but at a cost of taking heavy injuries each time.- I've recalled and heard Hibari gave an understanding 'uhhum'. -I'm not going to lie, I'm glad it's not that one to Fall.-

"Well, enough mincing of words. What are your ideas, Captain Sierra?" My eyes flinched as the Instructor addressed me and I turned to her in question. "The 1st Unit will be deployed naturally as this is what for it was created, to combat the unknown."

-I know.- I nodded in agreement and a slight dejection. -Personally it would make sense to send Sakuya, Soma and Karel with the lead of Tatsumi to deal with them, but Kota, Alisa and I need experience with the unexpected.- I shook my head and frowned. -Hibari, can you give me a list on who is available right now?-

-Give me a few seconds.- She called back and I waited patiently until she made her query. -Canon is on a solo mission to exterminate a large pack of Ogretails in the wasteland area. While Gina and Shun were deployed to handle a flock of Chi-You in the nearby city. The rest of the first three Units are available.-

-Good, then notify Soma, Alisa and Kota to get their gear ready ASAP.- I gave it a small thought and hummed. **Heck, why the hell not?** -Then please call Sakuya, Tatsumi, Karel and Brendan and have them on stand by. We might need their assistance.-

"That choice." Said Tsubaki as she eyed me intently. "What made you have that call, Sierra?"

-Kongou are creatures that hunt in packs. If we run into a group, especially if they are Fallen.- I've not wrote anything further, my point was carried across quite well enough. -I just hope it's not such a situation, but better to be prepared.-

"I approve of this choice, now get ready. You'll depart soon." Tsubaki smiled as she dismissed me.

* * *

"So, we get to fight another Fallen Aragami, a Kongou this time?" Alisa asked on the helicopter as it made it's way towards our destination. "I mean, we didn't even manage to beat the Gboro-Gboro."

-Some of your attacks worked on the Wyrm, that's the designation for the Fallen Gboro-Gboro.- I've answered and saw that Kota wanted to ask what a wyrm is. -This one was named Wukong by the way.-

"No wonder you failed to get rid of that Aragami." Soma snorted, clearly mocking us. "Just who made the shot that you might have a chance this time? Some of you can't even take on a Kongou alone." This time the dark skinned God Eater was glaring at the young gunner.

"Watch your mouth!" Kota snapped back, raising from his seat. "I get it, we get it already. You're a big bad boss! Well, we are not!" Then the youth crossed his arms and turned to me. "Sierra, what do you have to say?"

-Tsubaki agreed with my choice.- I've eyed Soma, who glared back at me not hiding his hostility. **What's his problem? Just because I heard his... 'issue' back then?** -You are required because of your experience Soma, that is unquestioned. However we need more experience and thus seek your guidance.-

"Then don't get into my way." He barked in annoyance and decided to end conversation just there. I saw that Kota was trying to counter, but the russian New-Type actually managed to held him back. Despite this, the fuming gunner glared daggers at the other male God Eater. "Got a problem, Dead Weight?" Soma asked in challenge, but when no answer came he simply scoffed. "You're at least fired up, hope it's gonna be effective on the Wukong."

"That bastard." Kota growled under his breath, partially to himself and I've noticed that Soma must have heard him, just like me because he had a slight smirk hidden under his own hood. "You just watch, I'll be the one to take down that damn monkey!" The gunner swore under his breath and I couldn't help, but smirk at that also. **Enthusiasm, check.**

-1st Unit, ETA in 300 seconds. Prepare to deploy!- Hibari called to us and we acknowledged the order, checking our equipment for the last time. The time to land came quickly and we swiftly disembarked from the aircraft. -Mission Start!- We heard the call of our Operator and we burst into motion.

-Soma, I leave the east side to you we'll climb the western steps.- I called towards the dark skinned male, who glared at me. -Just give a call when you find the target.- Without even acknowledging me, he turned around and darted off in the designated direction.

"What's that bastards problem now?" Kota voiced his irritation once more. "Let's show that jerk we're not some baggage that he has to carry around, right guys?" He turned to us and then noticed the frown on the face of Alisa. "I mean girls." Corrected himself the gunner and was a bit flustered apparently.

"Let's just go, right Captain?" The russian girl said and started to trek towards our path up the mountain. "It's a Fallen species right? Can we assume it is weak to Blaze attribute bullets?" She asked me and I've nodded. "Kota, you've brought Blaze bullets with you, right?"

"I've got them all right." He answered with a fire lit in his eyes. "Soma will be crying when he sees that we not only found the monkey, but also took it down!" Kota clenched his free fist and grinned victoriously. "We'll show him!"

-While I encourage a fighting spirit keep your voice down.- **He needs to start thinking and not just spouting anything that comes to his mind.** -This is a variant of a Kongou we are talking about, naturally that means a sharp hearing.-

"S-sorry Captain..." Apologized the young gunner, but then from the distance a lighter quake could be felt and there was a loud crashing noise. "W-what the?!"

-Soma, did you encounter the Wukong?- I've opened a line to the final member of the deployed team in that moment and we turned towards the source of the encounter.

-Just a small fry Maiden.- He answered coolly and I had to resist the urge to face palm. -If you have time for pointless chatter, get to work and look for our target!-

"Th-this guy!" Kota grumbled in fury, clenching his teeth hard and grinding them. "Why the hell did you have to Charge Crush that Aragami? Do you want to attract the Fallen Kongou?!"

-I felt like it.- Came the laid back answer and I literally saw the gunner snap. -Unlike you, I can deal with this. Honestly, I don't understand why I had to come along and pestrate you.-

"Enough of this." Alisa once again managed to stop Kota from raging and I had to smile at that. **At least they got chemistry on some level.** "Soma, if you do spot our target. Give us a call, we might not have enough experience, but that does not make us useless." The line went dead, with no answer on the other side.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Kota stated and started to dash upwards our path, finding a target to vent his stress. "Damn Fallen Aragami!" He yelled, raising his God Arc on target and firing a volley. The bullets tore into the side of the Ogretail variant, staggering it before it collapsed to the ground. "I'll deal with this one, let's spread out, but keep visual contact." He called and I was surprised a bit hearing the tactical advise.

"Good call, is that all right with you Captain?" Alisa acknowledged, but turned to me for finalization to what I nodded my consent. "Then let's cover a wider ground, I'll take charge."

* * *

-Soma, come in.- I hailed him roughly an hour later as we finished combing the area with no success. -We found nothing aside of Fallen Ogretails and a few Cocoon Maidens.-

-Nothing here either.- Grumbled the God Eater back and that made me frown. -Hibari! Get those scout goons on the line ASAP!- Demanded Soma and I signaled for Kota and Alisa to join me.

-They are on their way to scout the factory area, but I can hail them for you.- Our Operator called and soon a click was heard.

-Yes, we're busy so get to the point!- Grumbled a God Eater, who's voice I recognized in belonging to the one naming himself King. -I mean hurry it up, we have to finish this and a number of outer patrols today.-

"The Wukong isn't at our target area." Alisa called out as she explained. "We've searched the spot where you last found it, but it must have left during the time of our arrival."

-Big deal, we can't be at the same time in twelve difference places!- King grumbled once more. -It might have headed southwards towards the bay area.- He added shortly, before cutting the line. **On what did you conclude such a thing?**

"And here I though only Soma has his feet in his mouth." Kota said surprised at the scouts attitude. "What a jerk."

-Hibari, have Tatsumi lead the second team and check the shore in that general direction.- I called for the Operator, who acknowledged it quickly, while also dispatching for a pickup for us. **If it really left in that direction, just what made it do so?** -Soma, we need to regroup!- My call was left unanswered, but at least he grunted in response.

"There was a second team?" Alisa asked in surprise from me and I've nodded. "Why didn't they come with us then?"

-Didn't you brats demand learning experience in the first place?- Soma called with disdain and I had to frown at that. -However, at least you are using your brains on assembling an experienced squad, Dead Beat.- **That's the closest thing I can get to a compliment, now can I?**

"Oh, I see now." Kota looked gloom for a few seconds before turning to me. "So the other team was in wait if we screw up big time?" My grimace and nod didn't make him happy, but at least clear up the situation. "I'm sorry we botched the one with the first Medium sized Fallen Aragami." **I can't quite tell him it wasn't our fault... Now can I?**

"I can hear our ride." Alisa pointed out and we turned towards the incoming aircraft. "Now we just need to wait until Soma rejoins us."

* * *

-Hibari, can you connect me to King?- I've asked a few minutes after we boarded the chopper and the Operator swiftly opened the line once more. -Sorry to disturb you King, but why did you suggest that the Wukong has gone towards the bay area?-

-Just use your brain once in a while, dammit!- He barked at me rather arrogantly and I just rolled my eyes. -The damn Aragami are wandering towards the bay for some reason.- King snorted and called something to one of his team mates in a language I couldn't make out quite, but sounded rather familiar at the same time. -Especially the Large invading ones. They like to head towards the bay, like moth to a flame.- **Is something drawing them towards the bay?**

-Thanks and sorry for the disturbance.- I've answered, but the line was cut even before I could finish the sentence. -Just what the hell could cause the Aragami to wanted towards that area? Hibari, do you have a suggestion?-

"The Aegis Project, Dead Beat." Soma snorted and the realization hit me at the same time. "The Aragami near the shore are drawn in by the massive amount of supplies and Oracle Cells stationed for the construction, the ones further inland are on the other hand coming after the throng of small flies and that starts a sort of chain reaction." His eyes then locked into mines with a ferocious glare. "Do I have to call you from this point on Dumbass?"

-Just dare it.- My glare rivaled his own rather easily, until the God Eater decided to stop playing around and released a stare so sharp, I had to blink and shake my head to get the sudden burst of hostility cleared of my system. -I take it back.- I started massaging my eyes in order to remove the burning sensation from them.

-1st Unit, come in. I've got news for you!- Tatsumi called cheerfully and then his tone changed with the target of his attention. -Hibari, tell you what. Wanna hang out after the mission?-

-Concentrate on your task at hand, Tatsumi.- Chided him the Operator and I could hear from her voice that she was good at ignoring him. -You called the 1st Unit and not me.-

-Hey, hey! Don't shrug off me so fast...- The leader sighed dramatically, but then he switched back to us as if nothing had happened. **Damn this guy will never give up or what?** -Oh yea, we found your Wu Kongou.-

"That's a Wukong." Corrected him Alisa and I heard Kota actually agree that the name 'Wu Kongou' would be so much better. "Where is it right now?"

-Wukong, Wukongou, does it matter?- I could imagine Tatsumi shrugging at this point. -Sakuya spotted it, duking it out with a Borg Camlann in the bay area.- He stopped for a moment, but I could hear the faint traces of someone speaking. -According to her, they've probably been at it for a while now as both Aragami are sporting wounds all over.-

"Now we know what exactly did the Wukong chase after." Soma said, then addressed Tatsumi. "Don't engage, but interfere if one side would come out victorious. The Dead Group needs some target practice."

"H-hey!" Alisa exclaimed in indignation. "Since when do you treat me like this guy?"

"Y-yeah!" Kota joined in, ignoring the jab aimed at him from the russian girl. "Since when do you associate Alisa with such a rude moniker as us?"

"Since you three, Dead Beat, Dead Weight and you the Dead Bait aren't capable of standing on your own for prolonged time on the field." Answered Soma and stared hard down on the three of us. "Wake up from that dream world of yours and fast. You are tasked with risking your necks for others and not vice versa!"

-Hey, Soma.- Tatsumi came to our rescue with a forced laugh. -Give them some slack, how long been they God Eaters? You have to agree that they came along just fine, haven't they?-

"Just barely dragging their asses after us isn't cutting it!" The dark skinned God Eater grumbled and glared down at us. "Keep this up and you'll end up on the wrong end of an Aragami pretty soon."

-Wow, I can't believe it!- I couldn't stop, but blink at the male in surprise. -Is that what I think it is? A chink in the frigid armor of your heart?- A smile crept on my face as an incredulous stare came to Soma's face. -You do care about us!- In that instant a very powerful killing intent swept across the aircraft, stemming from a nearly raging male.

-Ahem!- Hibari cleared her throat, somewhat diffusing the severity of the situation. -ETA in 300 seconds.- She informed us and I felt Soma glare holes into my skull, right between my eyes. -And be careful, this time for real you will have to face the Wukong!-

"I'll let you three have a shot at it first." Soma growled, particularly at me. Then he gave a menacing smirk. "Don't worry... 'Captain'. If you fail, I'll be there to pick up your scraps. If there is anything left that is."

"That's it!" Kota snapped and glared just as menacingly at him. "Soma, I'm challenging you!"

"To what?" Scoffed the dark skinned male. "How to lose even more pathetically that you are capable now? I decline, I can't beat that."

The redhead was shaking from anger, but he held it back along with the probably fiery counter he was building inside. "If we get the drop on the monkey, you'll not only come to the party." The gunners voice was venomous and his glare pierced right in the eyes of Soma, but he didn't got shaken at that at all. Merely glared back with an even more ferocious stare. "No, you'll be the one to hold it!" Declared Kota his challenge and a short silence ensued.

It was followed by a muffled chuckle from Soma. "You want me to do... what?"

"You heard me right!" Kota was adamant as he strode towards the other male. "Or are you a coward?"

"If you think you can impress me with this much, be my guest." Soma shrugged it off.

"I'll make you eat those words, jerk." Kota grumbled and then turned to me. "You heard him! We do this and Soma will hold the party for our Captain!"

-Now that we are sufficiently fired up, let's get to work shall we?- I called as the heli was starting to lower down at the deck of an abandoned aircraft carrier. We quickly exited and made our way to the second team standing by near the edge of the sea craft. -We're here, how's it looking?-

"Hey!" Greeted us Tatsumi with a bright smile. "Well, it's an interesting situation." He pointed down and we could see the result of the battle between the Borg Camlann and the Wukong. "As you can see, neither of them are giving an inch, but at the same time they can't exactly get a hold on the other."

The Borg was rather damaged, it's armored carapace was broken on multiple parts, the left part of the shield ripped off completely while the right half still had some remaining protection. A few of the needles nestled in it's shoulder were bent and by the appearance were unable to be fired, along with numerous dents in the Large Aragamis armored upper body. Its tail was missing the stinger, it was poking out from the ground nearby in the shore, apparently having been ripped off with brute force.

 **Damn, I've never heard of a Medium size Aragami being capable on standing up to a Large one, in a one-on-one situation** The Kongou sported woulds in the double digits also, the pipe and face had been smashed to pieces, but still it was the one better off from the two. -So, if we leave them the Wukong will win? That's absurd!-

"It's literally a battle of attrition from this point on." Brendan said from the sidelines. "A Borg Camlann has better armor, but at the same time they are big and clumsy. It's primary source of threat, the needle was removed quite early on. On the other hand, the Fallen Kongou did suffer enough blunt force to crack the face and render the pipes inoperable." His eyes focused on the two battling Aragami. "If I would have to bet on the victor right now, it would be the Borg."

"Did you call that the Wukong is better off, after all this?" Kota was wondering about that. "I'm missing something, don't I?"

-The Borg drew blood, numerous times. Those wounds all add up in the long run weakening the Wukong.- My eyes squinted a little bit under the glass to make out some more details. -Plus with a larger body, the Borg has a greater vitality. I would say it's obvious who would end up as victor.-

"Stop blabbering about and go and get the job done." Growled Soma and I shrugged gesturing for the rest of the team to follow me. Alisa and Kota joined me fast and we descended the stranded ships hull to the shore. I turned towards the two and made a quick note.

-Alisa, can you distract the Wukong while Kota and I quickly deal with the Borg?- At my question she turned towards me with a bit of surprise then frowned. -Kota will help set up traps before he joins me, also I don't expect you to go all out, just keep it off from our backs.-

"Sure thing Captain!" The gunner cheered. "I'll keep Alisa safe and have your back too!"

"I'll do my best." Announced the russian girl and with that we heard Hibari in the communicator that the mission will now commence.

Holding to my side Chupacabra, I rushed forward right into the middle of the battling duo. Above my head bullet rounds started to whizz, one side burning crimson and the other a glacial azure. The first series of the burning bullets collided into the Wukongs body, which then whirled around to focus in on the new attacker and then found the New-Type God Eater running in a wide circle around it to keep it occupied while firing more shots.

At the same time the Borgs attention focused on Kota, who was busy dealing out bullets enhanced with the weakness of the overgrown scorpion. The arachnid reeled and the large maws opened in fury as it screamed at us, only to have a number of shots fired down it's throat and stop it abruptly. For a few moments that sent the beast staggering, then it collapsed to the ground.

"Do it now, Captain!" Shouted at me Kota, but he didn't have to tell me twice. Chupacabra was already fully charged and I've let the built up energy loose, catapulting me forward with the lance extended and the weapon impaled the Borg Camlann. The pain made it shiver, but it was still weak to stand up so I ripped the weapon from the wound and twisted it to the side to enlarge the damage dealt. "Woohoo!" Whooped the boy and I had to smirk, backing away as the arachnid managed to stand with shaky legs.

-It's trying to run!- I called and turned towards Alisa to see how she is faring and saw her raise the shield of her God Arc to parry a blow from the Wukong, still the force of the attack sent the russian girl a few steps back staggering. -Damn it! Kota go and support Alisa!- Then I turned towards where the smug bastard was watching us. -Soma, go deal with the Borg! Our agreement was focused on the Wukong anyways.-

"So you want me to clean up your mess?" He growled, but nonetheless jumped from the side of the carrier. **Does this guy get a kick off falling dozens of meters and shrugging it off casually?** "Go and help the two brats... Time to bust out my tin opener." **Show off...**

-Kota, get those traps spread out!- I called and started to charge my God Arc with power once more, sprinting towards the Fallen Aragami as fast I was able to. There was another powerful blow blocked by Alisa, but it sent her flying off her feet and she landed on her back panting hard.

"Alisa!" Cried out the young gunner and pulled out a Stun Grenade and hurled it into the face of the monkey where it erupted into a blinding flash and temporarily stunned the beast. "Damn you!" Giving into his rage, the boy yelled firing shot after shot, riddling the body in burning shower of pain and destruction. **Whoa! And here I though Soma is the only one that goes crazy...**

"I-I'm okay!" Coughed the platinum blond girl as she stood up, her feet wobbling a bit and reached into her pocket to take out a Restore Pill. "Careful, that Aragami packs a punch!" She eyed the boy as he unleashed a hail of destruction, but the Aragami shrugged off the effects of the grenade and roared in anger, not quite bothered by the pellets smashing into him. "Look out!"

Kota managed to jump away just in time to evade the lunge of the monster, so it rushed past him and tripped, falling to the ground on it's side. "Th-thanks! That was a close one!" He called and I finally reached a range when I could launch my attack.

But the Wukong jumped nimbly to it's feet, roared at me and punched right into my charge. My weapon crashed into the fist and skewered it for good, but the momentum was enough to stop it there. Then with a forceful swipe of its hand, the Fallen Aragami flung me to the side, where I couldn't held onto the grip because of the sudden acceleration so I went tumbling on the ground.

With a painful roar, it pulled Chupacabra from the wound and raised it above, seemingly ready to destroy it when the two gunners, both Old and New-Types unleashed fire on the damaged monkey. It started stumbling backwards, first dropping Chupacabra which clattered on the ground and then it turned around. "H-hey! It's running away!" Kota shouted as the two of them laid down fire, but it was for naught the Aragami was hell bent on escaping.

-Figures.- Soma grumbled into his communicator and I looked up just in time to see one of his trademark, overpowered Charge Crushes meet head on with the Wukong and sending it to the ground in that single strike. -Should have known you'll mess up.- He growled, raising the weapon once more and sending even more power into the follow-up strike. It came down with a mighty crash, followed by a pained yelp, then it was settled. The Wukong move no more. -Is there something that you can do even?-

-Give them some slack Soma.- Tatsumi took our side defensively. -If this were a regular Kongou, they would have got it in the bag already.- To that the dark skinned God Eater just growled. -I say they did good.-

-Kota ignored the team and recklessly attacked head on.- Started Soma as the prepared his weapon to rip out the core of the Wukong. -Alisa on the other hand underestimated the capabilities of this Fallen variant and almost suffered severe injuries.- His weapon dove in and retracted with the blue orb from the body. -Sierra... might have had good ideas on how to act, but in the heat of battle she is unable to give directions.- Soma gave a final look to the downed Aragami. -If this were a regular situation, where not only a single weakened Wukong would have been present, but a pack of them. This would have been a massive failure!-

-You're too strict with them.- Sakuya joined the conversation. -Why are you expecting so much from them? I can see how they are working to get better, something that is not an instantenous process, but gradual. They are advancing quite steadily as I can see.-

-Aragami are evolving faster than God Eaters can learn, those who can get some progress have work themselves to death just to keep up!- He growled and started walking towards us. -Why do you think we have so many casualties? Especially amongst the new recruits?!- His voice turned cold and menacing and I could see his glare giving us a similarly cruel treatment. -Those who are nurturing false beliefs are in for a rude awakening.-

"Enough already!" Kota exclaimed in disdain. "Do you have to rub it in? We understand that we are weak. Sheesh..."

"Soma." Alisa called suddenly and there was apprehension in his gaze as he grunted a 'what?'. -Train us then!- Demanded the russian girl and Kota instantly did a double take.

"W-what?!" He shouted in surprise and I was surprised on the prospect that was suggested. "What are you saying Alisa?!"

"Soma has many years of experience that we lack. I... heard how inhuman his method is, but I am willing to undergo it in order to grow stronger." The platinum blond girl looked at me and I saw the determination in her eyes. "These Fallen Aragami are a clear sign, isn't it? We are not enough... too weak compared to them... If there is a way to grow stronger, then it is with Soma!"

-You really want me to...- His voice stopped and turned into a laughter. -The Dead Beat is constantly complaining how hellish my training regimen is, are you sure you can keep up?- Soma then stopped for a moment and shouldered his massive God Arc for easier hold. -Especially the Dead Weight?-

"THAT'S IT BUSTER!" Kota yelled and glared certain death. "Bring it on! I'm not afraid of anything you can throw at me!" The gunner seethed through gritted teeth.

-Well, at least you got them fired up.- I commented and shook my head. -However Alisa is right Soma, can you give us some training? After all, you are the currently oldest active God Eater on the Far East Branch. Your guidance would be much appreciated.-

"There will be no way out once I start working on you three losers." Soma said finally getting within our earshot. "Let's get this wrapped up and return, you'll need to conserve your strength for my training for tomorrow."

 **... Just what have we been wrapped into this time?**


	63. Rampage

Rampage  
======

-Sierra, can you hear me? It's Licca!- There was a voice, very faint. -Sierra, just give me a slight move with your fingers if you can understand me.- It came once more a bit louder this time, although I couldn't pinpoint it's location. It sounded like it came from all around me at the same time. -Sierra?- The voice was a bit worried apparently.

 **What the hell happened?** My head was throbbing like hell, my entire body filled with stinging pain. Not to mention I couldn't see anything at all. No matter how hard I tried, only darkness welcomed my sight. Aside from that, my body also refused to move. The only thing that I could move was literally just my fingers as the voice claimed. **Okay, this is not reassuring at all, what is going on?** Following the instruction my fingers moved albeit even then it wasn't much, maybe a few millimeters.

-Finally!- Exclaimed the voice and it seems the owner of it was rather happy for this development. -Sierra, I want to ask you to move your right hands fingers for a yes and the left for no. You understand?- It asked and while puzzled, my actions complied with moving the fingers on my right. -Very good! Do you remember anything?- **Is that some sort of a trick question?** I moved the left fingers and the voice started to hum to itself as in thought. -Give me a moment Sierra, I'll be removing your restraints in a minute.-

 **Restraints?!** True to the statement, in barely a minute as if some excessive force was lifted from me my body was able to move again. However it felt constricted, every move was a struggle and the pain amplified on every try of movement. -You must have many questions, but for the moment do not panic. That is imperative, not to panic.-

 **Okay, panic bad... So what is good?** Then it occurred to me that the voice if probably waiting for a response, so I moved my fingers on the right hand. -Good. I've going to switch on the visuals, is that okay for you Sierra?- **Visuals?** My finger moved once more to indicate my attention and affirmation. Something then flickered on the end of my sight, barely able to make out even for me. -Is the visual feed okay? Left fingers for enlarge and right fingers to indicate shrink. I'll follow this up until the HUD is an optimal size for you Sierra.-

 **Okay?** I raised my left fingers and the flicker grew a tiny bit more. **This could take a while this way...** After a dozen signals even then the visual only took up less than a tenth of what I could make out, even then it was a really gloomy sight. I knew that I was sitting in some sort of an armchair, but that's it the space around me was lined with grey walls, apparently enforced and despite that housed numerous dents from both inside and out. As if there was some sort of raging beast at work. **Restraints... this reinforced cell... Crap...**

-Sierra? Is everything alright? Are the visuals coming to you normally?- I raised my left finger and shook it in denial and signaled once more for increase in size, then once more and another time so now that roughly 80% of what I could see was covered with the feed. After waiting for a few more seconds the voice asked again. -Is the video feed now good?- A quick motion with my right fingers was in response, to what the person exhaled.

-You must have a lot of questions, that is without doubt. However for the moment you must have noticed your situation.- There was a sigh in the voice. -You're wearing a suit as you have most probably noticed and... for a good reason.- The voice faltered for a moment there before continuing. -It must be uncomfortable, but it is for your own good Sierra.-

 **Just what did I get wrapped into now?** -Can you try standing?- The voice asked and there was a very slight hiss emanating from the armchair as something released the final restraints on me. With a frown, I reached forward to lean on the seats arms when it suddenly buckled under my arms and there was a crash and the weight of my body pulled me to the side in a probably unsightly heap. **The fuck?!**

-Sierra!- Yelped the voice in concern. -Please do not try to exert your strength!- I shook my head in order to get the ringing out of it, then my eyes widened. **What the fuck?!** I was gripping onto something in the meantime, something that was the interior of the reinforced floor. Very slowly I released the material and stared at the marks my fingers left on the ground. -Maybe I should have first warned you... Sorry.-

Very slowly, while trying to hold my balance I stood up, careful of my surroundings. Then my gaze wandered over myself and took a closer look at the suit on me. -Yeah, we had to change you out of your clothes... But it was me who did it if that is any comfort.- Came the answer and that made me raise an eyebrow, but dismissed it anyways. **Don't really care about that, I'm more interested in this suit.**

The front area of the Chest and stomach was grey, with a white X-pattern over it, over my shoulder, exterior of my arms, legs and from what I could see my side and probably back was covered in a red external armor. The interior of the legs, arms, boots and my gloves were donned in a black armor. Around my legs and arms there were a number of golden constraining rings, and towards my neck there was an intersection where a number of the restraints of my armor ran together.

-As you have noticed and probably can feel it, that suit restrains your movements and to some extent your strength. We've received it shortly after you went... Berserk.- I lowered my arms and reached for the helmet that was on my head to take it off when Licca's voice became really worried. -Don't!- Her shout made me stop instantly and she gave a defeated sigh. -I'll get the Doc and he can explain it to you, just... stay still for a little while, okay Sierra?-

 **Great... more waiting.** In annoyance I punched the wall lightly and my eyes bucked when I saw just how much it dented from that. **Okay... punching... bad!** What actually shocked me so much, was that I didn't feel anything from that at all. But not feeling is not quite equal to tolerating. **I hope I get my answers and soon...**

-Ah, Sierra! You're awake! Good!- Dr. Sakaki's voice sounded rather eagerly. -You have no doubt a lot of questions, but first and most importantly, I would like to exit your... chamber of solitude.- **That's an interesting way of putting a cell probably designed to restrain me...** With a mute sigh, I stepped forward towards where the probably door was and waited. -It seems, the mechanism is damaged. Could... you open it from the inside?-

 **... Okay?** With a shrug, I try to push the doors open. They rattle, but it still seems to be stuck that way. -You might have to use some force Sierra, just...- The voice sighed as I punched the door and it flung open. Hard. In fact, it burst outwards with such force, it almost flew off the hinges. -Never mind.-

 **Didn't you say to use some force? Although... I didn't really hit that hard.** -Well, now that's settled, where should I start?- Pondered the voice and I stepped out in the open plains. The plains where a freaking stationary tornado was swirling not that far of me. **The middle of nowhere?** -A lot has happened in a very short time.- Came the doctors voice and I took a slow breath, then leaned down to the ground.

'What the hell is going on?' I wrote into the ground and then stopped... **I think the doc knows English at some level... I hope.** 'Doc, tell me straight.'

-Well... Just make sure to keep calm.- I've nodded simply and waited for him to continue. -A few days ago, the same day the 1st Unit was mobilized to hunt down the Wukong, you lost control so to speak at that night. We don't know what exactly triggered it, but Sierra... the amount of damage you've inflicted on the Branch and the personnel is massive.- **... Crap...** -There were no fatalities, but there are a few injuries. The most severe belongs to Soma, who tried to restrain you.-

'Since I'm a danger, I could understand being put down.' Using my fingers once more I trace the letters into the ground. 'I wouldn't accuse anyone, since It's understandable that I am a major liability. But pray tell me, why was I sent here?'

-Because your team wanted you to regain your senses.- Said Dr. Sakaki and that just made me frown. -It might surprise you, but the most vehement of them actually was Soma. After he had seen what did, he volunteered for stopping you, even at the cost of his own safety.-

'What I did?' Repeating the words wasn't hard. The underlying meaning they held was heavier than I could understand, instantly flaring up guilt. 'Doc, what the hell happened? Please tell me everything.'

-In the middle of that night, you rouse pretty much the entire base... For some unexpected reason, you started to trash your assigned room, since the ones closest to you are Soma and Sakuya naturally they were the first ones to see just what is going on there. Sakuya wanted to check in on you, but the room was locked from the inside and while they would have been able to force it open, it didn't came to it.-

 **I lost control...** 'Doc, since it appears as I'm back in charge, do you know what triggered this... episode of mines?'

-I'm afraid yes.- The researcher sighed and his voice was heavy. -I'll get to that, but first you hear me out. As I was saying, they couldn't get to you because of the door and when Soma tried to pry it open, it burst open and you emerged from inside.-

'I've attacked them?' While I dreaded to ask the question, wanting to know the truth was more important for me. 'Doc?'

-You've lashed out at Sakuya and showed her aside hard. Soma on the other hand tried to raise his hand to restrain you, but...- There was another sigh and Dr. Sakaki stopped painfully. -According to Sakuya, you've rammed him with your shoulders hard enough to press Soma into the reinforced frame of the corridor. With force enough that it would have killed a regular God Eater.-

'What about Soma?' **Crap, crap, crap?!** 'You said there weren't any fatalities!' Then I recalled that injuries were made and property damage also. 'How is Soma doing?'

-He'll live, his recovery is astonishing so you wouldn't have to worry about him Sierra.- His voice tried to reassure me, but that wasn't very convincing. -In fact, he was so stubborn, that Soma rushed into my lab, grabbed as much of the strongest sedative that I had and ran back to you, with his level of internal injuries. Then he went to immobilize you at the cost of breaking his right arm, a couple of ribs and dislocating his jaw, while Sakuya injected the tranquilizers.-

'He's going to kill me now for sure.' I noted simple and couldn't get the disgusting feeling out of my throat. 'Okay, that is something that explains a few things, what about the rest?'

-After you were knocked out, Sakuya escorted Soma to the infirmary immediately and the others helped you to get to my lab to run some tests.- He stopped for a moment and I could hear holding back a sigh. -I've told you previously that, you're unstable. While Sea suggested that taking the core of an Aragami could help reduce the feedback of this instability, I assume she didn't quite know that it needs to be carefully moderated to have a proper effect.-

'In English?'

-Right now, your unstable Bias Factor is at an odds with your body and it tries to accommodate to the highest portion of the freshly intaken ones.- Dr. Sakaki explained to me and there was a slight volume of excitement in his voice. -Which happened to belong to a Sariel if you recall it. You must have wondered why was the sudden spike in your sensory perception. Because your Bias is trying to adapt to the information gathered from the cores of Aragami.-

'So I'm turning into a Sariel?' **What the hell?! It's not enough that Izanagi is threatening my existence, I'm becoming an Aragami now?!** 'Is there something to be done?'

-Nothing such happens.- Calmed me the voice, but there was still a nagging feeling behind it. -Actually it wasn't just the Sariel, but every Aragami core your Chupacabra devoured up till now. However, up to a certain incident those were balanced out and while you did grow stronger as a God Eater, even though how irregular you are at it, it was still under control.-

'Certain incident. By that you mean the Izanagi transformation?'

-Partially, but mostly it was when you've absorbed part of a Borg Camlanns Bias Factor, but without it's actual core. Since the core controls the Bias in its entirety, it so to speak upset your careful balance up to that point. Adding on top is that a Borg Camlanns Bias is much more powerful than of smaller Aragami.- Explained the researcher and I couldn't stop, but wonder.

'So, when I got the Sariels, even though I've nabbed the core, the Bias itself was too strong and the balance started to tip over?' I started to frown, recalling the events. 'My sight started to grow after getting the Zygotes cores. It was enhanced after the uncontrolled Borg Bias was absorbed and finally the Sariel boosted it even further.' I've ran through mentally all the missions I've done. 'My best guess would be the very same for my hearing.'

-That sums it up pretty much that part.- I've heard the doctor reply. -But I'm afraid it's not all, as your body wasn't designed to go for such extent. In a way, you started to exceed the limits of a human being, let alone a God Eaters.- There was some clattering sound as he was searching for something. -As your Bias started to resemble more of an Aragami, you started to lose control and it led to such a sad event of harming others.-

'What's keeping me sane right now?' Then it occurred to me that the suit was also quite a pain to wear. 'Does it have to do with my getup?'

-That combat suit and helmet you are wearing currently is designed to limit the force you are able to exert with your body, while also limit the information your senses can intake. It had to be applied, lest you injure yourself even with a simple movement.- **Crud, that really sucks.** -As for what's keeping you sane as you put it is that we tried to administer some of the controlled Bias in hopes it's going to work and it seems like that. However these readings indicate it is only temporary at best. For how long, that I cannot say I'm afraid.-

'So what do I do then?' **Not the best way to freaking start the day, but hell... I'm not going to go down without a fight.** 'There has to be some reason I was dumped out here, right?'

-Well, that's the hard part.- Sighed Dr. Sakaki once more and I started to feel concerned. -Right now your synchronization with your God Arc is impossible, they are under twenty percent and for you to wield your God Arc it would be impossible. While in your case it wouldn't be able to cause any direct harm, I'm afraid it wouldn't be more than a piece of metal.-

'So, I'm barehanded?!' I frowned, however it seems that hope is still there even with this knowledge. 'That's reassuring, so what do I need to do?'

-In that region they have spotted a Borg Camlann.- The answer was spoken slowly and weakly. What it implied sent a chill down my spine. -You are to retrieve the core and bring it back with you. Unless you can manage that Sierra, we are at a standstill.-

'Doc?' That struck me a bit odd. **Okay, big time...**

-I know what would you ask now...- He was reluctant, I could hear it quite well. -We had tried that already, but apparently your God Arc refuses ones that were already taken from Aragami. And while it doesn't guarantee that if you are able to retrieve it, sadly that's the best we could come up with.-

'Not that, there's a Quadriga heading right for me.' I looked up and focused my sight on the distant horizon, right there was the looming behemoth on a straight track at me in full force. 'Was that also included in this little plan?'

-No, it wasn't.- Replied the voice in a grave voice and I looked at the impending menace. -I don't understand how could the teams let it through the cordon...- His voice was barely audible, but still sparked my interest.

'Doc?' I grew curious. 'What cordon?'

-We have all available God Eaters deployed so you can take out your target.- He answered and I could tell that this wasn't supposed to be revealed to me. -It was ruled that with your probably inability to keep calm in the heat of battle, we couldn't spare any members to aid you. I'm sorry Sierra, you are on your own... I'm truly sorry.-

'What if I grab the Quads core?' A sudden idea sprung in my mind. 'Would that hinder my situation?'

-Honestly, I don't know how would another controlled, yet foreign Bias in your system work out.-

'Doesn't matter, I've worked up a helluva appetite anyways!' I couldn't stop, but grin ferociously. 'How many God Eaters can claim they've taken down an Aragami bare handed?' **What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, right?!**


	64. Knight's Mind

Knight's Mind  
=========

-There are still a few minutes till the Quadriga will reach your position, so let's go over some important details, is that all right Sierra?- At Licca's input, I shrugged listened to her. Nodding once and waiting for the response. -First we need to make sure your visual is accordingly calibrated. Okay, Sierra?-

'About three quarters, the rest is darkness.' As I said, the feed enlarged to my entire visual and even a little further beyond, but that was okay in my opinion. 'Well, it's not proper I think. Just a slightly over the edge of what I can see.' It shrunk a tiny bit, now having a slight dark edge to the visual. 'Good now, so what's next?'

-I'll input your suits status to your feed.- Explained Licca and I could hear her work on the keyboard on her side of the console. -In the top left corner you should see a red status bar, currently it is at 62% charge, right?- I've nodded and wrote a 'yea' into the ground to confirm. -That's the stress level of your combat suit, not to mention it was not designed for prolonged exposure to such strain so you will have to be careful.-

'Got it, there are also two other bars underneath it, one green and another in white. What are those for?'

-Originally your suit did not have a protective layer, that is why we have added that on top. The green bar indicates the status of this external armor. It's not much, but the least thing we could do to help you with.- The mechanic said and I nodded once more. **Well, better than nothing actually.** -That white bar then indicates the state of the Limiters placed on you, actually they are the most important out of all three.-

'How so?' That made me interested instantly. 'Oh wait, it has to do with my state and the suit, right?'

-Sort of...- Admitted Licca and I could hear her reluctance. -Uhm, Doctor. Could you explain it to Sierra? I'm not that versed in that jargon of yours.- **Oh boy, another serving of info overload?**

-Gladly.- Answered Dr. Sakaki and took over. -Simply put, even if you stand by and do nothing Sierra, your Bias is straining your body. As it is indicated on the status of your suit, by default you are straining it over a third of its total capacity.- **Hmm, so even without doing a thing, it drops that much?**

-Well, yeah.- Licca joined in. -Now if you engage in combat, the Limiters will start to get burdened with holding your power back, doing so their own strain will increase and one by one they will start to overload.- Her voice then turned serious and a bit grave. -Sierra, you do not want that to happen. Always keep an eye on your Limiters, it is important.-

'So, what happens if they go out?' **Somehow, I have the feeling that I shouldn't have to ask it, but... I want to know.**

-Well... Sierra... - Started the elder his sentence, but then went silent for a few seconds. -You're whole body is in pain right now, or at least it should be. Since it's bearing a burden that it wasn't designed for...- Once more he went silent and this time continued in a very dark tone. -Unbearable pain would happen for you, not to mention your body might literally tear itself apart if that happened.-

 **... Now is not the time to praise that I have a very active visual side of me...** 'Got it Doc... I'll keep myself in line.'

-It's not so dangerous as the Doctor had put it.- Came with her reassuring the mechanic. -If you stand still a short while, or at least lessen the strain on the Limiters they will recover.- Licca then said nervously. -Well, in the middle of battle with an Aragami and even bare handed... I don't know if you can pull that off Sierra...-

'Well, times up.' I looked up to the rumbling behemoth not even a hundred meters away from me. 'Time to see what can I do, right?'

 **Now then, the question is how am I going to do this? I mean... how the hell am I supposed to remove the core with my bare hands?** I looked down at my hands and frowned, then decided to ask a final question. 'Guys, what material is this suit made of?'

-Partially the same Oracle Cells that your Chupacabra was also made of, why?- Answered Licca with a curious voice.

'So, I can just rip open the insides of the Quadriga and tear out the core.' I couldn't help, but smirk and squeeze my fingers in anticipation. In that moment, the white bar started to decrease slightly, so I've let my fingers loose and saw it recover. **Okay, I'll have to be more conscious of my actions now...**

At that moment, I heard a booming roar and saw the large Aragami rearing back on the stumpy hind legs, then smashing the front caterpillar tracked legs into the ground, shaking the area and nearly I stumbled in the result. **Okay, it's ON BEAST!**

After finding my balance again, I shot forwards to the Quadriga. It was crouching down on the front legs, the missile pods at the side of the large body flung open, revealing a number of organic missiles in the small compartment. But before they could shoot out and aim for me, I was already in front of the might beast. With a grin, I heard the swarm of missiles shoot over me and jumped up at the skeletal figure and grabbed the ribs.

In that moment there was a red light flashing into my left eye and I looked up to see the white bar drained under a quarter of its maximum. **Holy... I didn't think it will drop this fast!** So, I kinda hanged on the beast, until it straightened up. It was followed by a mighty roar, which I had the chance to experience from up close, kinda making my ears ring.

The following moment I was falling as the behemoth suddenly jumped back, I fell on my back and hard although, no sign of pain registered the green bar dropped a tick. **Great... this really sucks now... This many limitations...** The ground started trembling and I saw as the Quadriga was trampling forward, in my direction with the intention to make a Sierra flavoured pancake out of me. **Crap...**

One quick look at the white bar confirmed my worries, it was still under a half way refilled. **Maybe I shouldn't had been so conceited?...** Carefully I stood up and waited until the behemoth was almost over me to jump upwards. Its body collided with mine, but I felt nothing once again, albeit the green bar dipped three more ticks down in response to the hit, on the other hand I've used the momentum of the impact to boost my jump off the rushing Quadriga and land safely at a distant spot.

The large Aragami carried on even after I safely escaped, taking a few moments to notice that move didn't quite work as planned. Its march came to a rumbling halt, slowly turning around and rearing on the hind legs and releasing another mighty roar. **Quite short minded, isn't it?** Once more the beast leaned forward, opening the missile pods and releasing a salvo at me.

Another quick glance at the white bar made me groan in frustration, it was filling up for sure, but still at a two-thirds of the full. **Damn it, if this goes on... I'll never get this done!** Practically growling in silent irritation, I waited till the shells were almost at me. Taking a quick step forward, avoiding a part of them, ducking under another two and finally out of curiosity I just reached out and grabbed the final one.

 **You know... This is getting to give an idea to me.** With a ferocious grin, I've flung the rocket towards the mighty Aragami, which exploded on the chest armor of it, causing negligible damage to it. -Sierra, you're too reckless!- Licca's worried voice sounded and I shrugged. **Like what else could I do? Sure, I had the intense idea of ripping the Quad apart with my hand... That was reckless, this?** Howling now in anger, the Quadriga started to open the armor on the front of its lower body, exposing the core and the Tomahawk missile it was capable of generating. **This is going to be reckless!**

-Sierra?- Once more, the mechanics worried voice sounded. -What are you planning now?- I stood still, waiting for the Limiter to recover from under the strain I've put it under. -You're not planning something dangerous are you?- I started to chuckle, my vision trembling silently as the Tomahawk missile erupted from the Quadrigas body, sailing towards me. -SIERRA! Don't do it, anything you plan to!-

 **Aw, where's the fun in that?** My grin stretched my face wide, but I couldn't stop as I waited for the propelled ordnance rush towards me, in the last seconds I leaned back quickly and threw my feet up the side of the missile. Pushing my hands against the ground I've changed it's trajectory and hoped my insane idea works. **I saw this in a game once... It should work, right?**

When the ground started to move at high speeds underneath me, my grin felt like splitting my face into two. **I can't freaking believe it... It worked!** -Sierra!- **Aw, come on... can't I get some fun?** -Did... you do what I think you did?- Licca sighed in defeat. -You do realize even if the slightest thing goes wrong what happens?- **The missile goes boom under my feet?** -Just promise me to be careful... Okay?- **I'll try.**

Well, step one was a success, riding the Tomahawk which was going farther and farther away from the Quadriga. Now for step two, steering. **Although, how the hell do I do that?** Tentatively I shifted my weight, then to my satisfaction the course changed slightly. **Good, now... let's see how it likes this?** Working to keep my footing stable, yet turning the missile back onto the very creature that released it. -Now that's something you don't see every day.- I heard Gina chuckle and had to follow in suit myself.

 **Oh yea, they are here too... forming a cordon, aren't they?** -What? What?!- Kota asked in query, sounding very excited. -What did our Captain really do?- He groaned, as the sniper laughed at his antics. -Come on now, tell us!- Demanded the red head gunner. -Gina, that's no fair!-

 **Does that mean everyone is present? Cool, at least they get to see a cool show, right?** -Our Captain...- Sakuya started with a sigh, I could even envision her shaking her head. -Sierra, decided to gamble on riding a missile, the massive one the Quadriga is able to shoot from its chest.-

-THAT... That is so cool!- Beamed the gunner and I couldn't help, but shake my head and saw the distance drain by the second between me and the behemoth. -But, didn't I see that somewhere before?- Kota mused and I had to snicker, since he showed me that game it was in. -I know, I've seen something like this somewhere before...-

 **Yep, of course you did.** It was annoying to have the ability of conversing with the others taken from me, but it didn't matter for now. -Instead of fooling around, our Dead Beat of a captain should finish the job.- I was rather surprised to hear Soma's voice, since he should have been resting after the... beating he got from me supposedly.

-And you should be resting in the infirmary and not bother Licca.- Scolded Sakuya the dark skinned god Eater, who merely scoffed in response. -I wouldn't call that fooling around.- Said the medic chuckling. -More like pulling off a dangerous and reckless stunt.-

-Pulling off?- Gina was giggling. -I think more like failing halfway.- Called the sniper, just as I started cursing wildly to myself. **I thought this thing has more fuel to fly!** My ride, the Tomahawk missile started to sputter a few seconds ago, halfway towards the Quadriga and lose altitude. My eyes wandered to the white bar and noted with relief that it was now full.

-Sierra... I don't know what made you try something so dangerous, just don't try that again. Okay?- As Licca was worried about me, I've jumped off the falling ordnance. **What can I say... I just had this weird urge to try it, okay?** I winced as the missile fell upon the contained that restrained me previously and blasted it to smithereens. **But I have to agree, it was a really wild idea.**

My impact wasn't nice, neither stylish. To be honest, I fall on my face first, then smacked into the ground. With a groan, I took notice that the suits integrity dropped, the red bar to almost a half of what it was, the green bar was only a little more than three quarters and even the white one depleted to a half from my crash landing.

 **Well, this stings.** With my teeth gritted, I had to notice that the pain cursing throughout my body amplified. Didn't take me long to connect the red bars dipping with the increased pain on me. **Okay, this was a really stupid idea.** The Quadriga was roaring once again and prepared to release another Tomahawk at me. -Sierra...- Licca warned me as I stood up.

 **Okay, that was a stupid idea, but what else could I do to penetrate that shell?** With a frown I took note of the second missile shot at me. -Sierra, you should evade. That suit is your life line, doing such reckless things are unnecessary risks to your health.- She was worried about me, but I was on the other hand kind of thirsting for blood. So I just stood there and waited for the missile to reach my position.

 **Well, I've established that contact doesn't make it explode, so...** With a quick move, I've grabbed the front and end of the Tomahawk, spun around and released it sending the explosive ordnance back from where it came. **Why didn't I think of this sooner?** The laughter of Gina chimed in my ears and I raised an eyebrow. -Tell me, Sierra. Did it occur to you, that you should have tried this sooner?-

If it weren't for the helmet I have to wear with this suit, I would have face palmed. Hard. **Just now...** I frowned and saw as the missile albeit wobbling dangerously, smashed onto the chest of the Quadriga sending it reeling onto its hind legs. But the damage was finally done, the plates covering the core twisted and broken. -Gina, what did the Captain do?- Kota was antsy and couldn't wait to be told. -Gina?-

-Hey, Dead Weight!- Soma's voice boomed, startling me a bit. -Instead of poking your head where it doesn't belong, take down that damn Aragami on your end!- **Well... Now that this is done, do I just get close and yank the core out?** My target roared in anger, a wide area around it suddenly engulfed in scorching flames as it exploded from the behemoths body, then rushing out from the sea of fire the Quadriga, body burning in the overwhelming fire was trampling towards, clearly enraged beyond normal. **Better question... did I just butcher my chance of survival?**

However, I didn't give it a second thought and quickly avoided the incoming Quadriga, the flames rolling off the beast singed my suit and lowered the suits stability and damaged the shields even further. With a grim understanding I watched as the red bar dropped just under half and the green one was at three-fifths. **That wasn't the best idea at all!** -Doctor? Do you... see that?- Licca's surprised voice sounded and that made me frown a bit.

-Yes, I can...- Dr. Sakaki's voice was serious and that made me feel a chill run down my spine. -Sierra, do you feel anything different?- I shook my head to indicate that nothing was out of order, for me at least. Well, not counting that the pain from the suits heightened burden was raised. -You'll have to act fast now, your earlier attack had an unforeseen effect.-

The Quadriga spun around, digging the front legs into the ground and resumed the charge all together, but this time it opened the missile pods and started to bombard the area around it. Making the incoming rush even more fearsome and that much harder to avoid, my Limiters were at a quarter capacity and to avoid this attack would mean that I'll overload them and endanger me for sure. -I've got your back, Captain.- Sakuya called and a sniper round slammed into the skull of the Quadriga.

It skid to a halt and roared in pain, in that moment Gina's tingling laughter joined the medics voice. -You probably meant something like this?- Called the sniper and in the following moment another round slammed into the behemoths skull, but this was came with such a massive force that it sent the upper body hurtling to the side, making the beasts leg give up and fall. -That was a lovely flower blooming right there.- Gina chuckled and another shot rang out, this one smashing the skull to pieces and showering the area with the fragments.

-What are you two doing?!- Soma thundered in anger and I could see him with my minds eye practically smoldering. -Both of you are neglecting your job and endangering the deployed teams!-

-But... didn't they just save the Captain?- Kota asked defensively. -I mean, without them... Sierra wouldn't be..-

-Soma, that was for the best.- Stated Dr. Sakaki and I raised an eyebrow. -Sierra, I want you to take some distance from that Quadriga, for safety measures.- With raised eyebrows I comply to the request and see that another shot rings out, a massive crash indicating that it smashed into the behemoths chest and destroyed its core. **Well, so much of me nabbing that one for myself...**

'So, Doc.' I leaned down a distance away, that I judged safe. 'What's the reason for me to get this far from the Quadriga?'

-For one you'll have to recuperate since the Borg Camlann was sighted nearby.- Started the researcher and that made me nod in understanding. -As for the second reason, you're Bias started to absorb the Oracle Cells of the Quadriga. Since that would increase your instability even further, I decided to call this off.-

 **... This doesn't make sense?** 'Doc, what do you mean my Bias started to absorb the Quadrigas Oracle Cells?' No matter how I put it, that wasn't quite possible. At least not by my understanding.

-Sierra, your Bias Factor is highly Irregular. Up to this point it didn't showcase anything like this, but after you managed to wound the Quadriga there were signs of your body slowly...- Here the Doctor stopped a bit, even hesitating to continue. -Well, for a better way to put it... stealing... The Oracle Cells from the Aragamis body.-

'Is that possible?' I frowned, then shook my head. 'No, better question would be. Why now?'

-That, I'm afraid is something I can't tell...- The researched voice faded and I could hear a click. I raised my head as that could mean something. **That bastard is either listening in, or trying to cause some more trouble for me.**

And indeed, her voice sounded. Albeit it was weak and feeling like she was on the verge of breakdown. -Hey... Sierra...- C called for me and for a moment I've forgotten my hate towards her. -How's the exo-suit I sent you?-


	65. Symbol of Swords

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Well, got some changes at my work. This shouldn't interfere with my schedule for writing, but for the first few weeks I'll be a bit swamped until I manage to settle into a comfortable pace (and empty my mind for unrelated stuff at work)**_

* * *

Symbol of Swords  
=============

While I was still contemplating how to react, C followed up her earlier question. -Well...- She coughed weakly, her voice sounding raspy. -I had to call in a couple of favours for that actually...- As she spoke, her tone continuously turned hoarse. **Just what the hell happened to you?!** -I know Stargazer and Curry Girl poked around it to... match your needs.-

'No thanks to you.' I've growled under my breath a curse as I wrote into the ground. 'I'm quite pissed at you, especially after what END revealed about you.'

There was no snickering, taunts, or anything that would have ignited my already boiling blood. -I see...- The pale girls voice was grating and even weaker than before. -You two... talked.- C started to cough, almost violently and I could hear unintelligible curses from the comm link. -Go... to the Quadriga.- Finally she managed to sputter between two fits of coughs.

At the order, I could just blink in question. 'Why?' **Just where is the damn bastard, nigh invulnerable pestilence that is kicked around by an enraged God of Death and laughing it off casually?!** 'C, what's wrong?' **... I can't believe I asked that... She's so going to make me regret this, won't she?**

-Your suit... Quadriga.- The voice of the pale girl was drowned in coughing spasms, she didn't even try to annoy me. **What the hell?!** -Hur... ry!- C managed to finish the word, but then the line clicked and broke off.

In that instant the voice of Tsubaki sounded and I looked up puzzled towards the slain behemoths body. -...ou hear us?- Along side the Instructors call, the other deployed gunners were calling out to me. -Sierra Declaine!- Her authoritative voice was filled with a tinge of worry now. -Sea must have jammed our line with the Captain.- Concluded the mature woman, apparently turning her attention to elsewhere. -Sakuya, Gina keep an eye on the Borg Camlann. Kota, fall back. I'll need you here back at the Branch.-

'I'm here!' Quickly leaning down and writing into the ground, I made a note of my awareness. 'What's the problem?'

-That bastard cut off communications with you.- Soma growled in irritation into the line. -Get the hell out of there, right now! You heard the earlier warning of the old man, so move it Dead Beat!-

'Actually, C said the opposite.' With a raised eyebrow, I wrote my answer and waited for some response other than a snort from the dark skinned God Eater. 'She insisted that my suit and the Quadriga together would do something, probably help my cause?'

Humming for a few seconds, the elder researcher spoke up. -Sea insisted it?- Dr. Sakaki repeated that part, musing about it for a while. -What explanation did she gave to you?-

'Nothing?' **Well, she barely managed to freaking speak...** 'Only that I need to hurry and go to the Quadriga.'

-Doctor, what are your thoughts on this?- Tsubaki inquired and I could tell that in her opinion that would have been a denied action.

Humming once more as if lost in deep thought. -Sierra.- Called the researcher for me. -I would like you to do as Sea asked, walk to the remains of the Quadriga and we'll see what happens.- I heard him then suddenly move his fingers frantically over a board of the equipment he was using probably. -Major, have the deployed team take out the Borg Camlann. I'm going to have to get a clear enough input of data to analyze properly.-

-You heard the Doctor!- Commanded the mature woman, to what the three deployed gunners responded with a 'Yes Ma'am!' -Eliminate the Aragami, then stand by for further orders!-

 **Well... let's see how this works out, shall we?** 'Doc, I presume you are having a closed eye over my vitals. Am I correct?' I've gotten an a hum in return, that I've taken as a yes. 'Then please tell me if something goes awry.' With that, the distance between me and the beast started to decrease as I walked towards it. I could already see the body starting to decompose, having the core shattered the cells didn't have a precise enough control by themselves to maintain their form.

 **Isn't this... interesting?** Straight from the dissipating corpse of the Aragami, from the wounds a line of black cloud was streaming towards me. **Are these... Oracle Cells?** Tentatively, I've reached out to touch the incoming smoke, only to have it gather round the glowed fingers and swirl around it. Around me the small cloud started to dense and form a light layer, at least as much I could see. 'Doc, you seeing this?'

-Ah, yes, yes we can see it quite clearly.- Came Dr. Sakaki's answer and I've rolled my hand in the dark substance. It shifted around my body, swirling in a ever condensing layer. -I've called for you to gain distance because we are not quite sure how it would affect the suit, with your current condition I deemed that taking the risk would be a very bad idea.-

'So then, any idea why C wanted me to get closer?' A couple of sniper shots rang out and I've turned towards from where it came, I could see that the Borg Camlann showed up on the horizon just barely, although it was within the firing range of the two God Eaters tasked to take it down. 'I don't feel anything strange, granted I am sore and the pain is going on my nerves.'

-Your results indicate that, the Oracle Cells are drawn in by the Bias Field you are emitting, however that is as much I know.- **Bias Field... what's that?** I wanted to ask that, when a pained roar signaled that the arachnid Aragamis gotten enraged. -I'm sure, that you want to know what a Bias Field is, so I'll just elaborate it. As you know, an Oracle Cells are influenced by the Bias Factor they are in contact with. However, it is possible to induce reaction without even coming contact with the Bias Factor.-

Thinking that through, it was making sense. 'So, this Bias Field is a form of Resonance created by a Bias Factor?' I've asked, trying to summarize it when the dark mist was noticeable being sucked into the crimson external armor. 'Doc?' **What the hell?** In the left upper corner, I could see that the green status bar started to slowly fill up, tick by tick. Along with it as it started to normalize even the red bar was starting to restore. 'Doc?'

-Hmm, yes... yes, yes.- He was typing away fervently. -It makes sense now, I should have seen this sooner.- Said the researcher and I couldn't stop, but be curious. -Sierra, are you feeling better now?-

The question struck me odd a bit. 'I am, but isn't that in correspondence with the suit fixing itself?' **Wait, how is this working again?** 'What's going on, doc?' Eventually the rest of the black cloud either was sucked into the armor, or dissipate around me. While the pain was still around, was less than when I woke up before foolishly combating the Quadriga.

-As it was previously explained, in order to stabilize your condition we had to use a... special suit on you Sierra.- Licca spoke up instead of the Doctor, but I didn't mind that as long someone gives me answer. -However alone it wouldn't have been enough, so we did the next best thing we could...-

I waited for the silence to break, but it wasn't happening apparently. Not without me prodding it to end. 'Don't keep me on the edge, please.' I frowned and walked closed to the Quadriga, now that the others are bringing down the Borg, I decided to take a closer look on the slain Aragami.

-Well, the reason your suit is able to repair itself is because the material it was added, was none other than...- She sighed and hesitated momentarily. -The unaltered Oracle Cells that are used to repair your God Arc, Chupacabra.- **... What?**

-I'll spell it out for you, Dead Beat.- Soma snarled in irritation. -Basically you are wearing a damned God Arc.-

...

...

 **WHAT?!**

-SHE DOES WHAT?!- Kota shouted also surprised and I heard Gina start giggling, while Sakuya simply sighed. -DOC?! IS THAT TRUE?!- Demanded the young gunner rather too enthusiastically in my opinion. -DOC?! ... IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!-

-Settle down, Dead Weight!- Soma snarled, making said God Eater yelp and shut up. -What else did you think was possible to counteract her berserk cells?- He scoffed, as if it would have been so simple to understand. -Science 101.-

I frowned and tried to put those not so helpful hints together, but I was drawing a blank. 'Care to elaborate, please?' I've written that into the ground soaked with the Quadrigas blood and fragments torn from its body. 'Not everyone is a tech head here, so you have to fill us in. Even if in layman's terms.'

-Allow me to.- Licca spoke up hastily before the probably venomous answer of Soma could be heard. -The idea behind was just like Soma has mentioned, the best way to counter your uncontrollable Oracle Cells was to have them clash on with healthy ones. However we needed a way to prevent the mixing of the two, but at the same time permit contact.-

'That's why the suit was important, it is the medium required to both.' I've nodded in understanding.

-Exactly! However, just alone the suit or the unaltered cells wouldn't have been enough. We had to make sure to have a proper contradictory versus the ones you are able to exert.- Explained the mechanic and I've thought that through in my head.

 **That doesn't quite make sense to me.** I frowned and hummed silently. 'You just said that they are uncontrollable, but to match their output you had to have some form of control in order to get a properly contrasting force, right?'

-Dead Beat, are you this dense?- I heard the nasty remark of Soma, but ignored it. -That suit is enhanced with a CNS controller, created after observing the behaviour or your God Arc, in order to imitate some form of control over your Bias.-

 **CNS? As in an artificial core, like it's installed in God Arcs?** I looked down at the suit and noticed that under my neck there was a concentration of armored parts covering where the Limiters ran together. **This must be it then...** 'I see now why it was said if the Limiters give up, I'll be torn apart.'

-Now that's out of the way, how about getting your ass back to the container and have you brought back?- Soma called indignantly towards me. -Your little stunt might have repaired the armored layer of the suit, but it took considerable damage considering your rough handling. It needs to be fixed ASAP!-

My left eye twitched uncomfortably. 'Well, about that.' **I'm going to get in so much trouble...** 'That's gotten pretty much.' I had to brace myself for the probable outburst of rage. 'Destroyed by an accident?'

Gina started to chuckle, when Soma just as predicted roared in anger. -You did WHAT?!-

-Earlier, when the Captain decided to have her fun riding that... missile.- Called the sniper not hiding her mirth. -It fell and crashed into... well, busting it up good.- Gina laughed at the obvious bad temper of the other God Eater. -I don't think we can use that now, can we?-

-Enough chatter!- Thundered Tsubaki and instantly everyone went silent. -You are to stand by until transport arrives. Keep that area secured!-

-Yes Ma'am!- Chorused the deployed gunners and I nodded a few times too. **I wonder, now...** I've resumed my check on the Quadrigas damage and looked closer into the destroyed chest plates. They were open and from the inside I could see the unprotected core, broken into numerous fragments. **Wonder if they can use these if I take it back?**

Reaching for the broken orb, I noticed that the crimson layer on the lower arm started to ripple slightly. Then, as if being pulled forward by an unseen force, my right had shot right towards the core, fingers grabbing it and yanking from place. All as if the whole suit, or at least the arm had a will of it's own. **WHAT THE HELL?!**

-What are you doing Dead Beat?!- Soma roared as the large orbs fragments were gathered in my palm and that my other arm had lost it's control as well and was now pressing down on the pieces. -Stop that at once!- The pieces started to crumble under the pressure and be squeezed tighter and tighter.

 **I can't! Damn it, what is going on?!** -Doctor, would you... take a look at these?- Licca called out and I heard some rustling as the researcher probably went over to do as was asked from him. -The suit is starting to stabilize itself?- Said the mechanic and I could confirm that, looking at the status bar at the top left corner. The red was increasing slightly to a little over to two thirds, while the green expanded beyond it's former maximum now standing a tenth longer than the other two.

-Fascinating.- Called Dr. Sakaki. -It truly is marvelous. Don't you think? It is really interesting?- Piece by piece, part by part the orb was being crunched down and was starting to disappear into my palms. -It really appears that the suit really is functioning like a God Arc, one that is similar to your Chupacabra. Being able to break down an Aragami core and assimilate it into its own Bias. Marvelous.- I've taken a look at the status bars and the red one was now missing roughly a fifth of it's total.

On the other hand Soma wasn't as much taken with the events as he grumbled. -Wasn't this the same reason the Dead Beat had lost control, because her damn God Arc couldn't handle the strain properly?- He growled some menacing words under his breath, about killing someone rather horribly and slowly. -She's repeating the same damn mistake!-

-Mistake?- Excitement was evident in the Doctors voice. -Oh, no. No!- He claimed enthusiastically. -This is exactly what your Captain needed, to tilt the scales of the balance into her favour.- Finally, the rest of the core was absorbed and I regained control over my arms. -By the suit taking in the Core, it managed to grew in strength and better suppress the Captains condition. I would say that what ever made her decide to take that core into her hands was a stroke of luck to her, don't you think so too Soma?-

 **So it was a good thing? Despite that I freaking lost control over my whole body?!** I frowned and looked at my palms once more before crouching down. 'Doc, are you sure it was a good idea to absorb the core?'

-I would say so, furthermore unlike with your God Arc...- Here the researcher stopped humming for a few seconds. -Well, your previous God Arc I mean... is that it seems you don't have to keep a strict diet to keep up balance, albeit. Once you're done taking a core, I am certain it wouldn't been able to be removed from the suit.-

-That means, keep your hands off the Aragami!- Snapped Soma in anger. -We need those to enhance the Outer Wall and to repair God Arcs or continue our researches!- He grumbled.

-I would recommend gathering the Borg Camlanns core.- Dr. Sakaki ignored the snort of the dark skinned God Eater. -Having a second Large type Aragami core imbued into the suits Bias should be powerful enough to optimize it in order to remove the pain from your body.-

 **Worth a try, I guess...** -Old man.- Soma called defiantly. -If that works, would that mean the Bias Field that the Dead Beat is emanating will get suppressed?-

Thinking about that for a few seconds the Doctor answered. -Probably, that would mean it won't be required to get another... safety room for the Captain, is that what you were thinking?-

Soma scoffed in disdain. -It would be foolishly over complicating this. Hey, Dead Beat! Go and rip that core out, but that's it! No funny busyness!-

 **... Like you're my boss?** Oh well, I've started to walk towards the fallen arachnid. I've then noticed that my hunger had somewhat dissipated too. **Hmm... okay, so maybe it is a good thing after all?** Took quite a while to get to the body, it was very much dissolving in an every growing rapid way by the time I got to it.

However, just like before, around my body the dark mist started gathering. However nothing else happened, it was just swirling around me. **Hmm, okay?** I've walked to the body and stopped right in front of the slain Borg Camlanns upper body. The mouth was hanging wide open, the many rows of teeth making me shiver a bit as I felt the urge to rush in and extract the core. **Okay, okay, I get it now. Don't be so impatient...**

Using the large teeth as steps, I've made it right to the back of the mouth and although it was disgusting, with a thrust of my right arm shot upwards into the head of the arachnid. As if guided by an invisible hand, I've found the core on the first try and pulled it out from the body and jumped down from the mouth to the ground. In that moment, the small damage that was caused to the armored layer from the sharp edges was starting to repair itself as the dark mist was partially absorbed and I've used both of my palms to crush the orb intact between my hands.

However instead of being broken, part of the dark mist then surrounded the core, which was actually intact and was absorbed into it. As the pressure grew stronger, it shattered into tiny fragments and was then absorbed much faster than the other one. Not even taking a full minute and it disappeared entirely, just like the pain coursing through my body. My eye shot to the status and saw that the red bar was now full and even increased to match the level of the green one, a full tenth longer than the Limiters.

'Kay, jobs done. How about a ride home?'


	66. Treacherous Temple

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **Next post might get delayed somewhat, I'm getting almost 0 downtime in between school and uni for the next 3 weeks, but I'll try to keep to the schedule. If I don't get to post the chapter, that means I have no access to wifi in any form and would like to ask for forgiveness. On the very first attempt I can get, the chapter will be posted (and the ongoing cycle will keep going so delay will not affect writing)**_

* * *

Treacherous Temple  
==============

-Why does it have to be like this?!- Kota questioned it as the medical attendant was marching towards my position. -Can't our Captain just ride home with us, why does she have to be put to sleep?- He was sent to administer some sort of sleeping agent to me, while I wasn't quite keen for that, it was still better than the alternative.

-Have you even paid attention, Dead Weight?!- Soma practically growled in frustration. -What do you think would happen should her Bias Field appear again, while the helicopter is in the air and three God Eaters are in her very close proximity?- An alternative that apparently wasn't really gotten across someone in our team.

-I don't even know what a Bias Field is!- Exclaimed the young gunner. **Why am I not surprised?** -What does it matter?- Demanded the red-head the answer as he boarded the aircraft.

-Right.- The darker skinned God Eater snorted in disdain, growling with an irritated sigh. -Like it doesn't matter when a Bias Field with the ability of sending an Aragami berserk in a matter of seconds would expand, not like you could understand what does entail. Dead Weight.- His voice shot menacingly.

-We're not Aragami.- Kota scoffed, not liking the attitude of Soma, but leaving it at that. -Stop acting so high and mighty already!- When the attendant reached me, the two snipers joined the boy in the helicopter.

-What Soma tried to explain is that the Bias Field that your Captain is able to generate, even if involuntarily doesn't only affect Aragami.- The voice of Dr. Sakaki joined for an explanation. -It affect the Oracle Cells entirely. Be that in Aragami, God Eaters or even in God Arcs you are wielding. So, as a precaution we have to make sure such an incident doesn't happen.- I looked with interest as the staff member pulled out some sort of injection pistol containing some transparent liquid.

Kota made an 'O-oh!' and slammed his fist into an open palm as he finally understood. -Hey, Soma. Why couldn't you simply just said so?!- **I want to face palm, like hard...** I've offered my arm and the attendant put the device on my wrist, there was a hiss and a slight intrusive feeling as the contents entered my system. **Wonder how fast... it'll wo-**

* * *

"When was the last time I've been here?" I call out tentatively into the wide empty space, somewhat reassured to hear my own voice ring out. "So, what you want now, Izanagi?" I've turned until I could face my darker replica, crouching on the ground and apparently shaking in fear. "H-hey! What's the problem?" In response an arm shot up towards me, albeit it was stopped by an invisible wall as the palm and black fingers were pressing into the air.

She tried to speak, but the voice was unreadable, out of curiosity I've moved closer until I slammed into another wall not that far from me. In that instant, a panicked shrill cry rang out from Izanagi as she scurried as fast and far as she could from me. **H-hey?!** However, I was drawn to an encroaching darkness spreading all over the field around me. From within it a palm smacked onto the wall in from of me, the shock making me take a few steps back.

"W-what the?!" I stared at the pale white palm and fingers. They were pressing onto the wall as if trying to break through and get to me, however beyond that I couldn't see anything the darkness covered up everything. Except a pair of violet eyes so striking I had to break off contact with them the moment my eyes laid onto them.

* * *

When I woke up there was a heavy fatigue burdening me, after looking around it was revealed that I was in the side room of Dr. Sakaki's lab. It contained a simple bed and a shelf along with me for the moment. **What the hell was that again?!** I frowned and noticed that I was still wearing the suit, even after waking up. **Okay, so it's going to stay, huh?** After contemplating for a few moments, I stood up and albeit wobbling a little bit, exited the room finding the researcher hard at work on his terminal.

Without even looking at me, Dr. Sakaki addressed me. "Ah, you're awake now!" He called and nodded at me a greeting. "Good, you should go and get some rest in your room. Also, please do not try to remove any part of the suit. For a few days you'll be under strict observation how well does it manage to contain your Bias Field." I've nodded tiredly and headed for the door and the elevator. By the time I've reached my room, I could barely keep myself awake and literally collapsed onto my bed and lost consciousness before even hitting the surface of the furniture.

Waking up was a mistake for sure. I felt like crap, but I stirred nevertheless. After sitting up, I noticed that there was a note left for me, which said 'Take some days off' signed by Major Amamiya. **For once I do not mind. Gonna back to sleep.** So, with that I laid down and tried to rest once more, only to give up after roughly a half hour passed and I still couldn't shake off the feeling, neither sleep in.

I looked around and looked into the mirror deposited at the side of the furniture to get a better hold of my getup. Sure enough, just below where the limiters run together above the center of my chest there was a black and golden mass, the very same object that I could make out of countless God Arcs. As I took a look at the helm I was wearing, it was a bit shocking for the first time.

Or at least I though it was since it was a white helm, however the entire front part of the visor was pitch black. In the middle of it burned a piercing red glow. No matter how I turned or focused my attention the glow didn't wander, but I was very sure that was the source of the probably camera installed into the helm of mines. I tried touching it with my fingers, but for some reason I've misjudged the distance and my fingers crashed into the visor with such a force, I've tried to step back only to tangle in my own leg and collapse into a miserable heap.

Uttering curses for a few seconds, it was all that took me to stand up and notice something on a table not that far away. It was the disc that the old doctor dropped, when I was called in by Tsubaki while eavesdropping on the two most influential men of the Far East even if by accident. **Wonder just what is on it?** For a moment it occurred to me that I should just give it back, although the doc did ask me if I was a curious person. **... It can't be that bad for sneaking a peak, can't it?**

After inserting the disc into the terminal in my room, there was some static when it burst into life. The screen looked like it was recorded with some old equipment. It showed a small room, with an operating table in the middle with an Ogretail on top. On the sides were a female and a male doctor using some tools to dissect the beast. **Is that even safe?**

Not soon after I've thought that up, the man started screaming as from the wound a black substance was spraying at him, the Oracle cells digging into his skin as he clawed in a futile attempt at him to remove them, only getting a worse result as the mass started to eat away at his fingers too. The woman jumped back in shock shouting. "Get some anesthesia, Go get help! Quickly!" The camera fell to the ground and the screen burst into complete static, although I could get the back side of another doctor before it faded away entirely. **Oguruma?!**

After a while it cleared of the noise, but the video feed was different now. It showed a room with a large table in the middle and seated around it were three people. Underneath the camera, back to it was Dr. Sakaki, clearly much younger with dark hair. on the left end sat the Director, hands on the table and crossed in front of his face, a frown decorating it. On the right side, forming a triangle with the other two sat the female doctor from the earlier video. **The Director and the Old Doc together huh?**

She wore a white lab-coat, underneath a dark shirt and dirt brown pants. Her black hair is straight and reaches a little under her shoulder blades, her black eyes hide behind a pair of steel framed glasses. What struck me odd at how much a darker tone was her skin compared to the other two, striking me a bit familiar. She was sitting with hands crossed in front of her chest, seemingly upset at something. "We knew this would happen." She started. "Embedding the Bias Factor in a mature host is night impossible." I've stiffened upon hearing this. **Wait, is this... related to God Eaters?**

"Even if it would succeed." Sighed the younger researcher, reaching up for the cup of hot beverage, one of which was stationed on the table in front of each participant. "There is no guarantee it would induce the proper apoptosis." **Apop... what now?** Paylor's head then turned from the woman, to Johannes. "The only solid results we've seen are with pre-natal injection. Even then, it's only had limited success with the rats." **I'm lost at the medical jargon...**

As the researcher took a sip from his cup, the blond man spoke up. "Either way." Spoke, while lowering his hangs. "We've tested enough rats." Johannes' voice turned more dire. "I think it's past time we move into human trials." His hands lowered near his cup. "Well past, actually." This made Paylor put down his cup, a bit more forcefully than intended as it rattled on the table. **Human trials... Don't tell me...**

"Let me be clear here." He started, looking straight into his colleagues eyes. "We barely understand the Bias Field in principle. Will you just charge in blind?" He huffed once, clenching fists tightly. "The P73 Bias Factor has incredible potential it's true, but we've only scratched the surface. I don't think we're ready. Not even close!"

Johannes took that remark, turning away from his friend towards the woman. "The real question is how can we afford to wait any longer!" He kicked back his chair, standing up fast even rattling the table and splashing some of the cups content on it. "People are dying every day by the thousands to the Aragami menace!" His voice was seething.

Sensing his friends distress, Paylor spoke up. "Where will you get a volunteer?" He asked, voice solemn. "Or will you just inject yourself like Pettenkofer?" **Pettenkofer? Why does that name sound familiar to me?**

At that remark, the blond man whirled around glaring at the dark haired researcher. "It's certainly within reason... yes!" He decided. "If it's stable, I'll inject myself!" The woman took is hands to her face, covering it at the remark.

"You wouldn't adapt." She stated flatly, turning towards the blond man. "But Johannes... what about my -our- son?" She quickly corrected herself and saw the man in question turn towards her. "He could take to it. He could!" Her voice was convinced, very slowly even Paylor faced her. Shocked by the claim of their female colleague. **Don't tell me... that child was... Soma?!**

"Aisha are you insane?" The words blurted out of the mans mouth not even thinking their words, but the woman didn't take it to her heart either way. "No! The project is crucial, yes, but..." The voice of Johannes faltered, thinking through just what would that mean. "But that's our child..."

"Is it better to ask someone else to give up their child?" Countered Aisha fiercely, a painful silence settling on them for a short while. "Isn't it better than asking more to die?"

However Johannes didn't want to hear it. "Aisha..." He repeated the name again, shaking his head and clenching his fits so much his hands started trembling. "Please..." He voiced it again and again.

"I can't agree to such a thing!" This time it was Paylor who stood up. "Even if it could work, even if we were sure, I would never allow this!" He called, looking at the woman, who stood up just as forcefully and now all three of them were either glaring at each other, or the table.

"And I will not sit idly by!" Aisha countered fiercely, slamming her fists on the table, effectively knocking all the cups on their side, their contents spilling onto the surface and dripping down the side to the ground. "I will not allow another generation to grow up afraid of monsters!"

A palpable silence dropped onto the room, no one moved. No one said a thing, until Johannes spoke up with a grave voice. "All right, darling." He sighed in defeat. "All right, you have my support." He had to steel his will once more to agree to that.

"Truly..." Paylor couldn't find the right words as his gaze swept between the two a few times. "Both of you agree to this?" He turned around abruptly. "I suppose there's no room for discussion." He called when there was no other response given except silence. "You're far too stubborn. But I... I cannot remain on this project then. I cannot reconcile this."

"Paylor... You don't..." Aisha started, but the dark haired researcher held up his hands, effectively silencing her.

"Leave it be, I'm a Stargazer." He called back, started walking for the door. "I always will be. And I will continue to watch the skies. It is not my place to interfere, though I wish it were." Paylor stopped at the opened door, turning back to them for a final time. "Our paths will cross again, of that I'm certain. Until then, I must continue on my own, with my methods. Farewell, my friends. Good luck!" The screen turned to static as the door closed behind him.

Once again, when the screen came back it showed a medical ward. On one of the beds Aisha way laying, clearly time has passed as she now sported clear signs of the child was well in growth. "How are you?" Came Johannes' voice, and I've understood that he was the one sporting the camera now.

Aisha answered with a slight smile. "A little nervous, but mostly fine." While stroking his belly carefully. "What about Paylor, is he still refusing to come to see us?"

Johannes' arm appeared, holding an object in his palm and showing it to the woman. "He sent you this charm, meant to keep you safe during delivery. He's still beyond our reach."

This caused Aisha to turn away and look at her hands while sighing. "Paylor..." She uttered softly. "So he's still angry, even now. I hope one day he knows that we did this for him..."

"Don't worry Aisha, it's not good for either of you..."

She pushed the item back into the palm of the man, closing his fingers around it. "Hold onto that charm for me, all right?" She smiled reassuringly. "Tomorrow... Keep it safe for both of us." Once more the screen burst into static to change to a new setting.

Johannes was sitting at a desk, wearing his current clothes instead of the former lab coat. "Hello, Paylor." He started, looking somewhat older than in the previous video, albeit still younger than currently is. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?" With a sigh, the blond man looked away from the camera. "The Managarm project has been suspended. I suppose it was the only decision that could be made after..." His voice faltered for a moment and it took several seconds to regain it. "After what happened."

His eyes snapped up, right into the camera as he raised his arms in front of his chin, crossing his fingers. "But we survived. Soma was born in the moments before it happened, already carrying the Bias Factor. I was carrying the charm you sent us. Such a small thing to save a life... Paylor." Johannes mused for a moment, before continuing. Lowering his head hiding half his face behind his hands. "Who knew what your littel technology could help develop? Did you ever think it could be the core of the Wall? Could save countless lives?"

The arms lowered to the table, a look of sorrow in the eyes of Johannes. "You're so much more the scientist that I could ever be." He stated flatly, eyes glossing over for a bit. "A flicker before your blaze. I think perhaps you predicted this. Perhaps you did know what would happen..." He leaned back, letting his arms drop beside him. "Heh... Worry not, Paylor. I'm not here to blame you. No, never to blame you, instead..."

"In a few weeks I'll be promoted. Director of Fenrir's Far East Branch. And it is an opportunity, an opportunity for all of us. I want you to join me. Paylor, you will have ample funding for your research. More than you could ever dream of. Moreover, you would lead all God Eater technology projects." There was a lost, faint trail of smile on his face as he spoke. "Besides... you still haven't met my son. I miss my friend, Paylor... I will call you on again in a few weeks time and hope to see you soon."

That's when the screen turned into a black and white display, comical 8-bit music playing underneath it while a deformed version of an Ogretail and Dr. Sakaki appeared on screen chasing one after the other, with the following text. 'If found, please return this disc to the research lab of Paylor Sakaki. Do NOT view the disc's contents. I mean it!' **... Yea, right...**

I've took the disc out after that and decided to return it to him anyways, I stepped out of my room and headed for the elevator returning to the laboratory, but the door was locked. After trying to use the buzzer, but not getting any response I've decided to deposit this in the lobby at Hibari, she can have the disc returned to the doc.

Stepping out of the elevator, I've floored someone. **Crap!** I looked at the person who I've just hit and saw it turned out to be C. My motion stopped midway of offering my hand to pull her up, the girl if it was even possible looker paler than pale. "Thanks..." She muttered weakly, grabbing onto my palm and pulling herself up into a sitting position. It was then I grabbed her hand and raised the girl like some lost kitten.

 **What the hell is wrong with you?!** I glared at her and while I knew I was making a scene couldn't help as she dangled a few centimeters above ground. "Can you put me down?" She asked weakly and I just gritted my teeth, not to sock her one. "Sierra?" She coughed weakly, using her free hand to cover her mouth. "That hurts you know... Put me down." It was obvious she was resisting the coughing spasms that was threatening to engulf her, but I didn't care.

 **Sock her, or not to sock her... That is the question, right?** I've pulled back my left arm, clenching my fists and noticed that in that exact moment the Limiters started to protest wildly, dropping faster than I would have liked to. "Let that bastard go, Dead Beat!" Soma announced his presence not that far from me, sitting in one of the seats. "Are you deaf again?" He glared at me menacingly.

"Yeah." Coughed C, weakly trying to pull her arm from my grip, but I didn't let her. Albeit I had stopped to exert my suit, so the Limiter slowly crawled back into default position. "You've heard Moonboy, let me go." She tried once more, but I was still refusing to comply, to what the girl in my hold simply sighed and stopped squirming. "Okay, I was going to fine tune it, but if you release me I'm going to give you a present. Wha'cha say Sierra." She smirked at me. "Wanna get an actual voice?"

I've eyed the girl contemplating just what could that mean, when she slowly slipping her free hand into a pocked of her shorts. "See this?" She held a pair of small circular items that reminded me of tongs. "I'm just gonna attach it to your armor and you'll get voice, easy as that." **...What's the catch?**

C sighed letting her arms drop, her fingers curling over the two items. "I need to have two arms free to attach them, they need to be activated at the same time or... they will not function properly." She said, holding her arm to her neck as her voice started to turn hoarse.

"Tell me one thing." Soma spoke up, a small hint of curiosity in his voice. "Did it suffer for long?"

"What suffered and why?" The pale girl turned to him questioningly when the darker skinned God Eater smirked victoriously.

"I meant the Gboro-Gboro that choked on you after the first taste."

...

 **Soma joked?!**

"No, luckily not." C ignored him as she turned towards me once more. "It didn't have time before the Ouroboros gobbled it up." She snickered at the silence she caused with that. "I didn't knew you were empathetic towards Aragami, are you turning soft now Moonboy?" Her chuckle turned into coughing as she slammed her chest a few times with her fist.

I put the girl down, letting her suffer through the spasms and noticed that she was coughing up a patch of blood. **What the heck?!** After a while the attack died down, C looked at her palm then tightened her lips into a thin line. "Well doesn't matter, so are you ready Sierra?" She turned towards me sliding one of the tongs into her other hands fingers.

 **... Well, what do I have to loose now?** I've nodded to her and she stepped up to me, pushing both tongs with her fingers under my chin and then a tremendous pain suddenly erupted into my body. There was a pained scream filling my mind as I grabbed towards where the pain originated, only to have my arms stopped by the weak girl. It wasn't much, but still effectively blocked me from reaching the damn items she used on me.

 **Get the fuck off me you sick bastard!** I glared at her even though the visor probably stopped it from revealing. **Let me go you pale monster or I'll swear, I'm going to rip you limb from limb, then shove your decapitated head up your ass so hard, you'll be puking your guts out!** I raged as the pale girl started laughing weakly.

"I didn't knew you were such a potty mouth." Her voice chimed, mixed with coughs and giggles. "Maybe I shouldn't have given you that module, eh Sierra?"

 **What the hell are you talking about, C?!** I've demanded, still trying to free my hands from her. **It's not like you can fucking... hear what... I... think?** I looked around in the lobby, all eyes on me. Which was not that hard after the scene I was causing, especially after this newest development.

"Uhm... Hi everyone?" As I concentrated properly, I could make out my voice. The very same voice I always envisioned when I was thinking. The same voice that I could hear every time I... met with Izanagi. The voice, that now belonged to me... I raised my hand pathetically for a greeting and tried to laugh my embarrassment off, before turning to the pale girl suffering from another coughing fit in front of me. "I'll kill you for this you damn sociopath."


	67. Hell's Kitchen

**Authors note: Sorry for not being able to update here, I've been swamped with work, sister had to go through a surgery and in general uni is a pain. Still theres a few chapters accumulated by now and I'll be uploading them shortly!**

* * *

Hell's Kitchen  
===========

"Is that valuable?" Came the pale girls question as she pointed at my left hand. My eyes followed in suit and I practically froze when I registered just what was in my palms. "It was, wasn't it, huh?" C mused as I clenched my other fist so hard, the Limiters started to protest and before she could add more fuel to the fire, I punched her.

Her body slammed into the wall at the far end of the lobby, from where she rather comically slid to the floor and fell on her face. "Much better." I've nodded in satisfaction and looked around to see that the eyes were still glued to me. "What? Don't tell me you never thought of socking that bastard before?"

"Sierra." My name was called and I turned around quickly and even stood at attention upon hearing the commandeering tone used by the Instructor. "Enough of this, Dr. Sakaki wants to see you." Tsubaki's voice was sending chills down my spine as she turned towards the struggling pale girl and leaned down to help her to stand up.

"But that damn pest started it!" I shot back, without even thinking and earned a strict glare from the Major that made me shudder even more. "I mean... to be honest, I don't even know why am I trying..." I've grumbled and crossed my arms defiantly as the culprit was trying to laugh at me, but instead turn into another coughing fit. "Shouldn't have listened to END when she claimed that you're as harmless as a frightened kitten..."

Soma raised his head as he looked at C, who abruptly coughed at the mentioned name almost choking on the air she tried to breath in. "End?" He repeated, carefully observing the white little pest and I could feel my mouths corner twitch to a wide smile. "What are you talking about, Dead Beat?"

"You know... End?" I couldn't stop grinning like mad, seeing how C stiffened in panic and now was really like a scared cat. "Chotte's elder sister?" My laughter bubbled up at the confused sight of Soma's expression. "Don't tell me you haven't met yet?"

C shook now, but with her face shrouded by her hood I couldn't make out why exactly. Fear, anger or something else? "Who the hell is Chotte?" snorted the dark skinned God Eater and I tittered, failing to hide my amusement. "Wait... Don't tell me it's this bastard?" Soma poked a finger towards the silent girl and I've nodded. "Who in their right mind does name someone Chotte?"

"The same person who would give Edelein Nimeria Discord as a name." Soma snorted in disdain upon hearing that name. "You know, END in short." I've explained and then turned to the still silently trembling C. "I mean, just how long did you want to keep your twin sis a secret, Edelein Nimeria Chotte?"

In the next instant, the air seemed to freeze. "I recommend to stop poking your nose into matters that are not concerning you. Sierra Declaine!" The pale girl breathed out, her voice almost silent, but even the more dangerous. Not even the fact that blood was dripping from the corners of her mouth dulled the presence she was not emanating. "Be glad that you won't get the chance to meet 'our' sister."

I stared at the back of C as she turned around, coughing and leaving through the shutters at the end of the lobby. "Don't tell me that annoying pest has another sister?!" Soma groaned as he looked at the closed doors and I've just shrugged. "Hurry up Dead Beat, didn't the old man wanted to see you?!"

"Shut up, Grumpy!" I snapped at him and we glared daggers at each other. "Damn... I'm going to get into so much trouble." I've looked down into my palm and checked once more the broken pieces of the disk. "Yea, I'm seriously going to have my head handed to me by the old man."

"Quit complaining and get moving!" Soma called and glared at me once more. "Are you losing your mind, talking to yourself now?" He then scoffed, grimacing at me. "Albeit, with all the crap you go through I wouldn't be surprised about that."

"Har-har-har." MY voice was mocking him in clear detest. "Should I punch you square in the jaw? That would set you straight." I wondered and it took me by surprise when he reached out and grabbed my neck and pulled dangerously close and glared into my face quite literally.

"What was that?" Soma growled menacingly, when the Major cleared her throat beside us and gave us a frightening stare was I released. "Get moving Dead Beat." He pushed me and I almost fell over from the shove.

"H-hey! Damn you SOMA!" I raised my fist at him and stopped when the hand of the Instructor dropped onto my shoulder. I turned towards her and gulped at her strict expression. "I can't help it..." I've muttered partially to myself and sighed once more. "This damn thing voices my thoughts... That damn bastard pranked me!" Trying to ignore the questioning looks I've gotten, my hands almost ripped the elevator open.

I started towards the doctors lab when the door flung open and the Director himself marched out, in a rather hasty pace right past me. "What was that?" The question left me absentmindedly as I watched the elevator close and loose sight of the Branches leader. With a shrug, I've turned around and entered the lab of Dr. Sakaki.

When I stepped in, he was looking at something and giving a slight chuckle. "After all, the best we can do for mankind is eliminate any obstacles to research..." The tone that the doctor used made me gulp and step back once only to bump into the now closed door.

"I... uhm, hope not being one of those obstacles." I raised my hands in defense and laughed nervously as the researcher turned towards me with a slight shade of interest portrayed on his face. "I... uhm... Doc, you called me?"

"Oh, yes. I can be absent-minded indeed." He nodded at me and gestured to come forward. "Hmm, what's this?" The doctor stepped closer and reached for the underside of my helmet, lifting it up and looking at the device C had installed. "Where did you get these from?"

"C gave them to me, but uh... doc?" I raised my hands and showed him the fragments of the broken disc. "I... uh, wanted to return this, you know?" The response was a raised eyebrow and that just made me feel even worse. "This is the disc doc dropped when... I was asked if I am a curious person?" I tried tentatively and saw a raised eyebrow.

"Well..." Dr. Sakaki stated, dragging a longer breath. "At least I don't have to worry about..." He stopped momentarily, his closed eyes gauging me for a few seconds. "Needles to ask, you didn't... watch it, did you?"

"It's not like I can deny that, can I?" I blurted and had to grit my teeth and try to empty my mind not to drag myself deeper.

"Of... course." With a shake of his head the doctor sighed seeing me. "Doesn't matter. Merely old memories. A youth long past as you saw." He turned away, probably recalling those same memories. "Ah, that does remind me though, I needed to call you in anyways. I'd like you to obtain the core of a certain Aragami."

"The... Singularity? ... Crap, why the hell does this always happen?" Once more the words came and I couldn't help, but curse when failing to hold my mouth. "Doc, take this damn thing off!" I pointed under my chin towards the cursed device C had 'gifted' me with. "It sure is convenient that I have a way to speak with others, but this damn thing causes more trouble than not!"

"That I'm afraid is impossible." When I barked a 'What the hell?!' in response, the researcher chuckled silently. "Your suit had already integrated it into itself. In a way, even if I were to remove the actual device it would simply reproduce the desired effect and that wouldn't bring you anywhere, now would it?"

"God damn it, you gotta be kidding me?!" In my anger I slammed the wall and saw the warning light of the limiters flash in my eye, not to mention the reinforced wall practically whined under the stress my fist delivered as it bent. "OH... oops... Sorry, I can't quite control my temper..." My voice practically whined in defeat.

Clearing his throat, the elder called onto my attention. "Well, to answer your previous question. The core I want you to retrieve is from a Borg Camlann, while you are now in a sort of balanced state with your suit acting as an effective dampener, the same can't be said from your Chupacabra."

"What's wrong with my God Arc?"

"At the same time you started to exhibit the symptoms of going Berserk, so did your God Arc." Dr. Sakaki sighed sightly. "Well, we managed to calm you down, however your weapon is still in a very dangerous state... Therefore I need you to go and get the core of a Borg Camlann. I've prepared a special case that should in theory able to retrieve the core of the Aragami and preserve it in a nigh fully functional state, something that your God Arc requires before adapting the core of an Aragami."

I looked at him and then to the palm of my left hand, still holding the fragments of the broken disc. The next moment I looked up, he was already standing right in front of me, I would even dared to call that his face nearly brushed against my helmet. "No on needs to know about this. Yes?" The doctors voice was low, but it triggered the same shivers as I felt from him recently. "Not the Director... No one."

After seeing my shock and hesitation, the researcher bent forward and if I didn't want to use to collide I had to lean backwards, as the fear stopped me from actually stepping away. "To be fair." He started, trying to sound a bit more reassuring. "I've assigned the task to Soma as well. Good kid, Soma." He called, then as it something popped into his mind, there was a slight smile on the corner of his lips. "I would be ever grateful if you could find a way to solve this together."

"Me and Soma?" I snapped up, without thinking and gulped nervously when he didn't even seem to be surprised about my reaction.

"You've heard of the Managarm Project, did you?" Dr. Sakaki started, ignoring my reaction and didn't wait for an answer. "There was nothing admirable about that research. No, nothing at all." He sighed and stopped for a few seconds. "It lost me a dear, dear friend. And poor Soma, that kid was left behind, to shoulder the burden of all that darkness on his own. And I'm afraid to say... that part of me was at fault too for that."

"Why are you bringing this ba- ack up!" I shouted in fright as once more he leaned right into my face. "D-doc! Stop doing that!" I whined, but my words were ignored.

"I was hoping... In fact! I would be in your debt." The researcher mused, apparently amused by the idea based on the slight grin he worse. "If you could reach out to him. Befriend Soma."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" I snapped and shoved the scientist away from me and stared at him in disbelief. Apparently my outburst didn't even bother the elder. "E-excuse me... But, Doc... Do you even realize what you just said?" My tone turned apologetic and I started to wonder just how well this damn device is working to be able to convey this much of my feelings. "I mean, you can't put me and Soma in the same room and walk over for a few minutes without anyone of us trying to murder the other!"

"I am aware, but out of anyone else. Sierra..." He stopped, looking at me expectantly. "I believe, that no one else, but you can only imagine what it is to be like him. To live like him... So, once more I implore you to think this through."

"This is blackmail!" I grumbled and heard the elder simply chuckle at me. "I mean it doc! This is blackmail, not even that bastard devil is this twisted!"

"Now, now, Sierra." He called to me, trying to console me. "Don't forget now that you have to get the job done and secure that core in order to at least suppress your God Arc. Oh and, I almost forgot to mention, Johannes had to leave on an urged matter so until then, I'll be handling your special missions, that is if you don't mind?"

With a sigh, I turned around trying to get out of the range of the shockingly manipulative elder. "I heard ya old snake." I grumbled and stepped out. "How the hell does anyone put up with that scheming fox?"

"The same way they put up with you, damn Dead Beat." Soma grumbled as I nearly collided with him. "Do we really have to go on a mission together?" He asked and when I only nodded he decided to give a rather colourful curse.

"I have the same wonderful feelings in me, you can be reassured." I chuckled and headed towards the elevator with him in my heels. "Let's grab Kota and Alisa, maybe they'll be able keep us apart and not kill one another, shall we?"

Soma simply grumbled at me and glared death. "Wonderful..."

* * *

"So uhm..." Kota asked once we were on board of the helicopter, Soma had opted the easy route out of the conversation, by going to sleep. "How long do you have to wear that, Sierra?" He asked, looking at my suit with glittering eyes. "It's freaking cool, can I get one too?"

My hands were raised in vain to my head, only to collide with the helmet and naturally failed to stop my chuckle at the eagerness of the young gunner. "I don't know either those questions, while the Doc did say that for a few days I'm going to wear it and shouldn't think about removing it either, but that's all."

"D-days?!" Kota paled and I looked at him in interest. "B-but then... Uhm, how are you going to... you know..." He started, but then Alisa slammed the back of his head so hard, he nearly flipped forward. "H-hey, what was that for?!"

"You dare to ask that after such a vulgar question?!" The russian girl puffed and glared at him so much the boy actually had to shrink back. "And here I was starting to think-"

However she was interrupted when the boy raised his voice, flustered and shocked. "It's not what you think!" He snapped back, defensively as it already anticipating something I had no idea of. "I was just shocked that she has to go for days without anything to eat or drink, not to mention to be wearing that for extended time!"

"Isn't that sweet of you, though doesn't mean a thing to me." I shrugged, when I saw both of them flinch at my remark. "I'm not hungry, is all."

"That is not the issue." Alisa spoke and started to wonder herself. "However, Kota did raise a good point. Wearing that suit for days will be quite uncomfortable... Not to mention, well..." She stopped not having a clue how to say it.

"Is okay, my body is already changing so my metabolism is quite different from a God Eaters..." Albeit that put a frown on my face, they couldn't see it so yea. "Not to mention a regular humans... So yea... I don't mind having this compact prison encase me..."

"P-prison?!" That made the gunner exclaim in shock. "B-but why would that be a prison?"

"What else would you call it?" I looked at the boy, who stared back at me in surprise. "Look, I'm a danger when left unchecked, this suit is the very seal that stops me from going both berserk and sends my surrounding into a raging frenzy... In your opinion, what would you title this?"

"S-so..." Alisa cleared her throat, not sure how to respond and instead decided to detour the conversation. "Why are we in such a hurry?" When I looked at her, she stammered something I didn't quite understand before taking a breath. "What's our target, Captain?"

"Ah." That title took my by surprise and I frowned. "Doc said my God Arc is starting to go berserk, just like I did. So our current target is to find a Borg Camlann, defeat it and you have to remove the core and store it in this case." I patted the item at my feet.

Kota hummed looking deep in thought for a few seconds. "But, can't Alisa use her God Arc to do it?"

That made the russian girl reconsider that notion also. "Not to mention, your Chupacabra isn't here Captain."

"S-stop calling me C-captain or I-I'll get embarrassed..." What followed my outburst was a rather colourful curse from me and a knowing snicker from the young gunner and I felt my face burn for multiple reasons. "A-anyways... you'll have to cut the core out and quickly store it."

However, Alisa simply was perplexed. "But, your current rank dictates on calling you Captain Sierra." I grumbled a 'whatever' and had to stop myself from facepalming. "Someone wake Grumpy up, we'll be landing quite soon." I've glanced at the dark skinned God Eater, who was hugging his massive weapons grip in his sleep like his life depended on it. "His constant mumbling and grumbling is going on my nerves."

"I'm on it." Called the redhead boy and ventured over, patting the shoulder of the veteran male. "Wak-WHOA!" There was an instantaneous response where Soma jumped up, grabbed Evil One with both hands and despite the cramped space managed to swing it down with a deadly force. The blade of his weapon stopping only a few centimeters short of Kota's face as he stumbled and fell on his back in fright, unable to even give voice to his shock.

"Being an asshole is one thing Soma, but..." In the corner of my eye a warning light started to flash as the Limiters were over-pressured and their effectiveness started dropping frighteningly fast. "Seriously, did you try to kill that motormouth idiot?" I looked at the point where my extended arm clashed with the serrated blade of the God Arc, my fingers digging into the blades material as much as the weapon cut into the armored glove. "Say something, damn it!"

His eyes glared at me fiercely as he yanked the weapon back and I felt relieved that the drain of the Limiters stopped shortly before zeroing out. "Let go." He snarled and ran his eyes over the spot where my fingers dug into his weapon. "And leave the hell me alone." Without even waiting for a response, he simply bolted out of the still in motion heli and disappeared from our eyes.

"Come back here you arrogant bastard!" I stepped to the open side door and looked down and saw the moment his body impacted on the ground, his head turned up towards me and I could make out the hateful glare he shot towards me. "I know you can hear me you damn insensitive prick! You better regroup with us when we land, or I'll never going to let you live this one down!"

"Make me." Was the only retort before the line terminated. My retort was to punch out in frustration, the shock wave resonating through the air craft and it swayed dangerously for a few seconds.

"Damn you old snake! I said that this was a fucking bad idea, but no... You have to fucking black mail me into such a ridiculous plea as 'befriending Soma'. What fun it is..." Resisting the temptation of letting another punch, or a whole flurry loose, I couldn't help, but grumble and let my irritation out.

"Is that, what this is?" Alisa spoke up and I was confused for not quite understanding what she meant. "Dr. Sakaki asked you to become a friend of Soma?" She wore a rather confused expression also and I sighed in defeat. "Why would he do that? I mean, Soma isn't the type to make friends and... I'm sorry Captain, but your relationship is getting worse every day."

Kota tilted his head. "Do you think he meant it... 'that' way?" When I turned my head towards the gunner, he backed up and raised his arms in defense, just as his voice. "PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" He screamed and I couldn't help, but scoff. "It was just an idea! Please I don't want to end up as a not-so-pretty-Kota-stain-on-the-wall!"

For a few seconds silence enveloped us, but then first Alisa chuckled, following that even I started laughing. Eventually it enveloped the three of us and I let it go for a few more seconds. "I dare you to say that once more..." I left the end of that statement hung in the air and heard as the boys laughter stopped abruptly, then resumed in a much more nervous one.

"Captain, you're behaving this way because of your... condition?" Choosing her words carefully, the russian New-Type inquired and I nodded at the question with a defeated sigh. "Soma is also this easily riled up because of... Izanagi's condition?"

"Apparently yes... But enough of that, we'll be on ground in a minute. So get your gear checked and ready to go!"


	68. Sling Shot

Sling Shot  
========

"Hibari?" My voice startled the Operator as I called to her and she gave a frightened response. "I would like to talk with Licca if possible."

-I'm here, is there a problem Sierra?- Asked the mechanic in response and to that I nodded almost to myself.

"Is it possible to link the surveillance feed to my helmets visuals, just like my suits status?" Without wasting time, I've voiced my thoughts. Or at least the damn suit did it for me. "I mean, previously Hibari could send me some form of image of the surroundings to the tablet I was using previously. Can it be done with the suit also?"

For a few seconds there was silence, but then the Operator responded swiftly. -It should be possible if I think, the feed was transferred as a signal to a display that was on your tablet and shouldn't be much different from overlaying it on your display.- Hibari stopped for a few seconds. -Why do you ask, Sierra?-

"It just occurred to me that I would be nice if that was possible... Is it not?"

-It's an interesting idea for sure.- Licca agreed to the suggestion. -Hibari, can I get access to the stream? I'll try to synchronize the two feeds for Sierra.-

In the next moment the image went blurry, but quickly it cleared up and I could see practically nothing, because of the overlapping visuals. "Licca, can you shrink the area layout and relocate it to the upper right corner?" Even before I finished my sentence, the second image was re-scaled and it took place in said part, taking up roughly a tenth of the total feed now. "Wow, this is fantastic!"

-Just like previously, this data contains the location of Aragami and your team members.- Explained Hibari and I've looked over the improvised map feature. -In your area aside the target, three other Aragami of small caliber are present. Soma is outside of your detection range, however he seems to be heading in your direction even as we speak.-

"He better have." Without thinking an irritated hiss left me and I shook my head. "Okay, while Grumpy gets here we're going to divide our team. Kota and Alisa, you two will be in charge of taking care of the Borg Camlann while I'm going to clear the area of the small fry."

Alisa looked at me for a few seconds. "Captain." She called and an irritated growl rolled out of me. "I don't think we should split up, especially with your condition." Kota didn't say anything, only nodded and even that wasn't quite a convinced one.

With a shrug, I turned around. "If I were to by accident send the Borg into a hissy-fit, I would just become a Dead Beat on your neck..." I've kind of expected some form of comment from Soma on this, because I was sure he was listening on the conversation, but there was nothing such coming. "Besides, I can probably rip apart a couple of small ones."

"But... Captain?" Tentatively the boy spoke up and when I turned to him, he took a step to the side and it almost looked like he wanted to hide behind the russian girl. "I don't want to get into an argument, but you have never tested that suit for such a use, am I right?" He frowned when I tilted my head to the right simply. "I mean, the last time it was against a Quadriga, but... I mean..."

"He's worried for you Captain, and so am I!" Alisa helped the gunner out who nodded with a bit more fervor this time. "I still say that we should wait until Soma can regroup with us. That was your initial order, wasn't it, Captain?" They couldn't see me glare, which was for the best as it was clearly trying to force my hand.

"Let's move out." My eyes scanned the map and took notice of the area. "Your target is currently north of us, but heading north-east. I'm going to take a western path where two of the Aragami are converging. Let's hurry and get the job done, my God Arc is a ticking bomb and I don't intend to wait until it triggers."

"Yes, Captain!" Alisa narrowed her eyes and pulled the boy after her. "At least Soma can regroup with you sooner if you take that path." Called the New-Type and I ground my teeth when being reminded of that.

* * *

The Zygote screeched on the ground, writhing in agony that was inflicted upon it. With all due respect, I couldn't blame it. After all, I kind of tore the tubular cloth from its tail. Blood, poison and a black mass of Oracle Cells were dripping from the ripped wound to the ground as it flailed in the air. "That's it, there's more than one of you isn't it?" Inside me a blood lust welled up, strong and fierce. "Call your kin, I'll rip them apart with my hands if I have to!"

Speaking of hands, the damage my armor had suffered when I've blocked Evil One was healing slowly, but surely. As the dark mist was absorbed into the outer layer, I could simply marvel at the sight of having the cells replace the damaged ones in my suit. "Alisa, Kota. You should have made contact by now." I called after checking the map and waited for their response.

-We're going to set up an ambush.- Called the New-Type and I've nodded in agreement. -Kota is on the way to flank the Aragami.- Alisa answered and that earned another nod from me.

"Just be careful not to get spotted and it should be fine for you two." With a hum, I decided to try on the final member of our team. "Grumpy, you're going to pretend not being a part of our team?" I didn't expect an answer and my expectation wasn't betrayed.

A second scream joined the first one, this one belonging to a different Aragami and I turned to see a polar version of the Ogretail charge towards us from the distance. "Doc?" I called tentatively, hoping that the old snake was at least monitoring the mission itself. Especially since he was the one to recommend it.

-If you are worried about placing a strain on your suit by taking the core, then I can assure you it is safe for you to engage and gather the core.- Dr. Sakaki called and for a few seconds the sound of his fingers typing fervently could be heard. -By my estimations, adding a larger variety of Bias to the suit should expand the Limiters effectiveness and at the same time lessen the strain on your body.-

"Music to my ears." Taking a single step to the side, I've avoided the lunge of the Fallen Ogretail, grabbing the tip of its tail and yanking it back with all my strength. The suit protested quite a bit, as it was evident on the Limiters dropping a quarter from that sole move, but it was fruitful nonetheless. The Aragami lost its balance in midair and crashed into the ground and the sharp spike that I've grabbed had remained in my gloved grip. "But I'm bored of the same melody, so let's change tunes." I quipped and hurled the spike right at the Zygote, which had enough time to gather itself from the ground and rush right at me with the two halves opened into a grotesque and huge mouth.

-Captain!- The scolding voice of Alisa sounded and I grimaced. -Stay focused and watch your surroundings.- Once again the Aragami fell from the air, now having the sharp spike embedded in the human-like faces forehead. Albeit it dealt only a minimal damage, it was still enough to knock it down as the sudden impact jarred the Aragami.

"Same to you, Kota just missed the perfect shot and earned the Borgs full attention." I called and saw as the large red dot on the map was moving with full speed towards the icon that signaled the gunners location. "Was it a wise choice to let him follow-up on your sneak attack?"

-The damn tail was moving erratically!- Whined the boy and the sound of heavy legs marching towards him was audible from the distance. -I would like to see you try it once instead of criticizing me over something!- The Aragami roared and saw it stop momentarily, before it lunged forward barely missing the escaping God Eater.

As he snapped at me, I cursed to myself. "You're right, sorry for that." I've agreed and couldn't stop, but hate myself for this damn suit voicing my thoughts instantly. "Especially when your pulling my cra-" I forgot to pay attention to my surrounding and when a heavy tail whipped me in the side, I skid on the ground on my back before stopping. "BASTARD!" I roared and looked up to see the Fallen Ogretail raise the tail and a number of spikes grew on it to twice their usual size, signaling that it will soon fire them on their target. Me.

I've noticed a few things in that moment, one was the Zygotes body laying right beside me which I've whipped up in front of me just in time to block the incoming projectiles. The other thing was that the suit was starting to get really strained. The integrity dropped by a quarter and that meant pain suffused my body. Even the armored shell dropped nearly to a half and then I shouldn't dare to strain the limiters any more with them being nearly depleted. "Crap..." I've gritted my teeth and held the squirming flier steady in my grip to block the pounce of the incoming biped monster.

-Captain, is everything alright?- The question of Alisa reached my eyes as I stepped to the side and let the Ogretail tangle with the Zygote for the moment. Then I stepped forward, grabbing the tail and ripped the beast from the other Aragamis clutches. Spinning around the roaring Aragami, with a yank my hands slammed the two together and I couldn't help, but with on the pain that run through me. My eyes ran to see the suits status and noticed that ever so slightly all three dropped. -Captain?- Alisa asked once more, sounding a bit worried.

"I'm fine, just clearing the floor with the small fries." A second Zygotes screech sounded in the distance, which made me cringe turning to the two struggling in front of me. "How are you two handling the Borg? I can see it's still as healthy as before." The large dot signaling the arachnid monster was still moving around rather erratically, a sign that it was in good enough shape. "Is there a problem you two encountered?"

-N-nothing!- With a yelp, the New-Type dodged an attack, as evident of the maps feed. -We can handle it, Captain!- She called back and I had to chuckle at the unhidden worry in her voice. -Give us a few minutes and we'll finish up before regrouping.-

"Sure, in the meantime." The Ogretail managed to stand up and roar at me, to what I simply lunged forward and kicked the beast in one of its legs, sending it back to the ground with a nasty snap. "Let's hope Grumpy has enough brains to join us as well." Once the biped Aragami started struggling again, with a shrug I stepped closer and plunged the glowed arm into its chest. "Weird... Once again I found the core on the first try."

-Once again?- Doctor Sakaki mused aloud and I frowned in response. -can you give us a better detail, Sierra?-

As the black mass from the Ogretails wounds started to seep into my suit, the core was ripped from the body and subsequently crushed in my grip. "Yea, so far with the Borg and now the Ogre. It's as if my arms are guided right to their cores." While I've expected some sort of change in the suits status, aside from slowly and surely regenerating itself no new change happened.

-Is that so?- Mused once more the researcher. -Anything else of notice happened?-

Once more quickly my arms moved and impaled the other Aragami, seeking its core and it was found similarly fast. "The suit is apparently absorbing the cores and growing stronger, I think." The suit started to gather the black mist and compress the core and break it down, just as quickly absorbing it. "It did happen with with the Borg and Quad at least. Both the suit and the armor itself gotten empowered, didn't it?"

-Yes... We've... noticed the change compared to the original design, however...- His voice stopped momentarily, but before he could continue, I had to interrupt.

"Doc?" I looked into the distance and saw something moving towards me. "Can anyone see what I am seeing right now?" An Ogretail was running right towards my location, however it was different from a regular one. Clearly different from a Fallen one also. "Is it possible for a Fallen Aragami to... become Fallen again?" I hazarded as the crimson colored body occasionally spewed a small wave of flames as the beast trekked.

-Hmm, I suppose it could happen.- Mused the doctor. -However I don't think that's what happened here. Look at the structure of the head closely.- He pointed out and now that he mentioned it seemed off from any of the two existing Ogretails. -Does it remind you of anything?-

My eyes did follow the input and noticed that it was indeed shaped differently. Both a regular and Fallen Ogretail shared the same physique, albeit the latter had a stronger build. This ones head and tail was quite different. First off the pattern on the tail was more detailed now really looked like a demonic face, while the heads bone structure was clearly changed. "OH hell... Doc, are you telling me what I think you are going to tell me?"

-Naturally, that structure resembles a Vajra.- Dr. Sakaki said and I grumbled a not-so-silent curse. -Notice how the protrusions on the skulls either side are very much like the one on a Vajras head.- It was very apparent what he was describing, the literally flaming body was crimson read all over, except the legs which were so dark, it was almost black.

"God damn it, why do the freaking Ogretails mutate all over again?!" The beast was over a hundred meters from me and was keeping a steady pace, I couldn't help, but glare at the Aragami. "So what the hell do we call that one?! Burning Vajratail or what the hell?!"

-Seeing as it does have some resemblance to a Vajra, the Vajratail sounds reasonable.- Agreed to my proposal the researcher. -However, I don't think using such a prefix would be required. Even if judging by eye itself, this specimen doesn't appear to be a Fallen one.-

"Too bad Grumpy isn't present to gather its core." Coming to a halt the beast stopped roughly a dozen meters from me. "Doc... Do I engage?" Raising the tail, the Aragami roared at me and leaned the head near the ground to raise the tail even higher. "What's it doing?" Taking a closer look, the middle spike which is usually larger was blunt. Not to mention the entire thing was aflame, more than usual.

"MOVE IT DEAD BEAT!" I flinched and instinctively raised my arms to my ears, when suddenly flashing red warning filled my vision and I could see that the suit itself was taking heavy damage as the integrity and the armor started dropping rapidly. "QUIT STANDING IN THAT BLAZE YOU IDIOT!" Soma's voice assaulted my ears once more at the same time his foot kicked me in the side and sending me flying.

While in midair, I could see the huge flames erupting from the ground where I stood a few seconds ago, albeit that didn't mean I forgot the damn way of handling my 'rescue'. "That's it Grumpy! I had enough!" As I hit the ground, after a few rolls I've jammed my right arm into it and spread my legs to stop skidding. "What's the big idea?!"

Growling at me the dark skinned God Eater holstered his weapon on his shoulder. "Stopping you from being roasted alive." Soma answered while glaring at me. "Although, I'm sure that will be regretted in a few seconds."

Clenching my fists and gritting my teeth, I've looked at him and noticed that his clothes were slightly singed. "Ah, so you ran into one Vajratail also?" As he grimaced, I couldn't help, but laugh at him. "So, any advise when taking it on?"

"Slash it to hell!" Soma roared and burst towards the beast, with me in his heel when he jumped to the side and I saw a fireball launched from the tail of the beast towards us. "Is there any other way, Dead Beat?!" He growled and his God Arc started to gather energy around the blade. Bringing it down in a brutal strike, crushing the head of the beast and burying it into the earth.

"Is your answer to everything is to use brute force?" I stopped and crossed my arms to instead survey his fight. "Isn't that a bit boring, don't you think Grumpy?" Once more, the devastating crush attack slammed into the howling beast and pasting it even harder into the ground. "Though, it does seem effective enough." Yet again, the Vajratail was crushed and despite the burning haze emitted from the body Soma was still going at it.

"Shut the hell up!" He growled at me, bringing the weapon down for a final time. The Aragami was snuffed out, laying motionless and broken. "Has that damn Arc Suit repaired itself yet?" He asked and turned to look over me, noticing that indeed the gear mended most of its damage in the meantime. "I'm going to gather this ones core also."

"Go ahead, Doc's probably dying to get a better look at the core. Shall we return?" I watched as the monstrous form of the Buster Blade ripped the blue core out before swallowing it. "What's wrong Grumpy?" He turned to me with a murderous glare. "Vajra...tail got your tongue?" I quipped and got a dangerous growl in response.

"Say one more word." Soma threatened coldly.

"Or what?!" That response triggered me as I took a step towards him in anger. "You always leave that one threat hanging in the air, so come one tell me, what are you going to do, hmm?" With fists raised in front of me, I was ready to intercept should the God Eater decide to strike at me, it didn't look very far from his point.

"Like hell would you know even if I were to tell you." He growled and that made me laugh at him, not even hiding the malice in my voice. "Dead Beat... You're dangerously close to enraging me."

"Do tell." I tilted my head to the side lightly, lowering my arms. "No, seriously. Do tell me... Us!" Soma flinched at the words, but didn't either move or response. "FUCKING TELL ANYBODY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, GRUMPY!"

"Why should I?" Soma mouthed almost silently and that made me frown once more.

"To prove you're not a fucking coward?" He flinched and I head Alisa and Kota gasp, as they were silently observing the two of us. A quick check proved they also finished their target and hopefully gathered the core.

On the other hand the voice of Soma was filled with a dark undertone. "What did you just say?" His God Arcs tip lowered to the ground, as his eyes glared murder outright. "You dare to call me a coward, you incompetent Dead Beat?!"

My chuckle overcame his growling and snapped my fingers. "Exactly like that! You see, that just signals your own fear."

-Captain?- Alisa tried tentatively, her voice shaking a bit. -Are you sure it's a good idea to anger Soma?-

"Tell me Grumpy, how many times did you utter our names so far?" I've inquired and for a moment he looked genuinely surprised. "When did you start calling us Dead Beat and such?"

"I've not done anything as such!" He called and his glare intensified.

"Oh you certainly did, not with Alisa. However Kota and me got the... 'special treatment', didn't we?" A grin came to my when he flinched once more. "So care to tell me where you abandoned our names and decided to call those derogatory terms?"

"Shup up!" He snapped at me, gritting his teeth. "You don't know anything at all!"

"Then start talking!" I snapped back at him and took a step closer. "You think just because you act the anti-social loner, no one can figure you out?!"

"You talk like you know anything!" Soma was practically raging now.

"But not everything!" I roared and stepped once more closer, within strike distance. "You stopped using our proper names after Moon in the Welkin!" That made the male grit his teeth together in anger, his eyes now really glaring death towards me. "Because of Lindow died, you discarded everyone didn't you?! You wanted to sever the bonds so you couldn't get hurt any more."

Clenching his fists, gritting his teeth, glaring daggers, but not moving at all. Not responding, just emanating a menacing aura. -Captain, that's enough!- Kota pleaded and I saw them pop up on the horizon, being in a rush to rendezvous with us. -I know you are angry at him, but enough is enough!-

"How could you know anything?" With a single motion, his weapon was stabbed into the ground as he stood in front of me defiantly.

"Do you seriously believe you are the only ones in the world with a problem?" I growled in anger and despite I was told not to remove the suit, with a swift motion I lifted off the helmet. In that instant, pain assaulted me and almost made me black out in less than a second. My senses were assaulted with such an information overload that made me literally go blind and deaf. "You're a fucking coward, you know that?" I could press out the words before falling unconscious.


	69. God of Thunder

God of Thunder  
==============

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I can't help, but cry out in fright at the sight what greets me when I've opened my eyes. Darkness is surrounding me and from inside the shroud a pair of pale arms are trying to grab for me, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. A barrier that had been penetrated by a pair of fingers and are now frantically trying to dig in deeper. "Ah crap, here again?!"

Quickly I turn my head around and can see that not that far Izanagi is shivering in fright at the darkness that is enveloping us, I turn my attention back to the prying pale hands and the burning violet gaze. "Just wondering, who the hell are you supposed to be?" My question goes unanswered as suddenly the fingers pull back and hide in the shadows, in a few seconds the hole that opened up on the barrier seemingly mends itself and vanishes without a trace, from the obfuscating layer only the violet gaze remains fixed on me.

"This is great, isn't it?" My gaze sweeps over to Izanagi who scoots closer to the wall on my side as the prying arms shift around to try and get her. "If I would have to venture a guess, that would be Neistovyy." Suddenly the arms disappear once more and in front of me a face appears pressed to the invisible wall. "Cute." This one looks similar to Izanagi, just with inverted colors. Entirely stark white, only the violet eyes are what are containing colors of their own. "Isn't this great now?"

* * *

Groaning from pain, that's how I woke up. "The hell... How many of them are there anyways?!" The suit was still on me, so couldn't help when it voiced my thoughts. "First Izanagi, then Neistovyy... Whose next?!" I tried to move, but everything I could muster was only enough to stir in my place. On my second attempt, I could roll of the damn bed and while falling on my back, I could move somewhat at least.

"Step one complete, now to actually do this." Gritting my teeth, first I rolled on my side and then used my arm as a leverage to push myself on my knees, bending my legs and slowly reaching a half sitting position. "On second thought, maybe this was a fools errand." I slumped back on the ground, sprawled out on the ground and I just waited for a long time, while I checked out the room I was in.

It was the isolation room, the one that opened from Dr. Sakaki's lab. "Geez, memo to myself. Do not take off the helmet, especially when advised not to remove the freaking suit." I closed my eyes and thought back to the dream where I met the other personas. "It was a dream... or actually my subconsciousness? Meh who cares... Point is, I'm either going insane, or something even worse..."

Eventually the door opened and the one to step in found me lazing on the ground with my arms behind my head. "Dumbass." Soma called seeing me. "Do you have to make a freaking schedule of getting knocked out for days?" I laughed at him slightly and saw his eyebrows raise with his irritation in line. "What the hell are you laughing now?"

My first success of sitting up was boosting my confidence. "You." My answer was simple and I could see him wanting to retort, so I followed it up quickly. "At least it's a step you've taken to acknowledge us." From sitting up it was a bit harder to stand, but it went smooth albeit a bit wobbly. "Besides, despite you not telling I know of Managarm."

"What the hell do you think you know of me?!" He snapped and grabbed my shoulder, blue eyes glaring death at me from point black. "That was that bastard who told you, was it?!" Demanded the God Eater and I shook my head. "Then who?!"

I scoffed upon his reaction. "The old snake, who else? I think it was part of his plan to get my guilty enough to become your friend." Soma gave a frown and let go of my shoulder. "You know, I wondered what your father meant by you 'pioneering the way of a God Eater' from your early age, but... This wasn't what I was even vaguely thinking..."

"So, what? Doesn't change a thing. I was born a monster to kill monsters." He laughed weakly and somewhat crazed. "Eye for an eye, monster for a monster, is it?"

"Soma, can I ask you a serious question?" He looks into my eyes and nods slowly. "You tried to push us away because you were starting to become fond of us?" Before he tries to retort, I glare at him forcefully. "Don't try to lie to me."

"Dumbass." The God Eater turned around with a scoff, walking out of the room. "If you are healthy enough to spout nonsense, you're going to come and take on some missions. They're been piling up while you were out."

With a shrug I followed him, since that's the best answer I can possibly get out of him anyways. "So, what's on the agenda?"

"A Vajra." Came his response immediately. "It has been discovered that there is a particular one in the wastelands that is hunting Fallen Kongou. Those higher-up decided that they don't want a possible Fallen Vajra species on their hands."

"I concur." Then something occurred to me. "Also thank Soma." I bowed to him and he stopped to look back at me in surprise. "I've pulled some crap on you and you had to bail me out once more, I am more than willing to bet that happened. Despite your words, you stand up to my crap... all the time, despite abusing me. So thank you!"

"You are clearly going bonkers." With a snort, Soma turned around and resumed walking. "Tell me, what the hell made you commit that near suicidal move you pulled on last mission?"

That caught me a bit off guard, but I couldn't help it. "Momentary mental lapse?" I tried to laugh it away as he didn't respond. "Honestly, I don't even know. I just wanted you to understand in this miserable world, there is no-one who is truly without flaws, no-one without problems. My reason was to open your eyes to that fact and to acknowledge our presence."

"Next time, think before acting or you'll get yourself killed." He called with a scoff. "Get a move on, we have to get rid of the Vajra or the Fallen monkey as soon as possible." Then he turned to me with a serious expression. "And this time, leave the suicidal impulses out, hear me?"

I nodded and we stepped into the elevator, albeit Soma left on his floor to get something of his while I took it for the lobby. I moved out quickly and walked to the desk of Hibari. "Hey! There's a mission for the 1st Unit, at least that is what Soma told me, can I get a briefing?"

Looking at me with a smile the Operator nodded and started to type away to bring up the desired information. "They have detected a Vajra in the grasslands, it seems to be wandering the area for weaker prey. Fallen and normal Kongou, Fallen Ogretails, Zygotes and Cocoon Maidnes were also found in the vicinity, careless entry will most probably cause heavy injuries." She read for me and I've nodded in acknowledgement.

"Soma is coming alone, I presume. " Humming for a while and lost in thoughts. "Then I need Alisa and Kota as well, please contact them." A full team is needed to take this for sure, Soma is our heavy hitter, Alisa can change freely on her contribution and Kota is our gunner. Not to mention the three of us need the workout.

"I'm afraid Kota cannot join you on this one. He was summoned by the Director and Dr. Sakaki just earlier today, along with Tatsumi and King." Hibari explained and I looked at her in surprise.

"What gives?" It slipped me and the Operator chuckled. "I mean, did they get into a fight? Albeit I can't even imagine them for that matter."

The sound of footsteps came from nearby me and Alisa walked down the stairs nearby. "Good day Captain!" She greeted me before giving an explanation. "They had been called because the R&D department found their God Arcs compatible to test out the God Arc Reconstruction project. For the time being they will be stationed at the Den and undergo stress testing with their weapons before they can be released for field testing."

"Ah, I see. Thank you Alisa." I nodded towards the russian girl a greeting as well before sighing. "Then I want Sakuya to join instead of Kota." I turned towards the New-Type who was fiddling around with her hair. "You're free to join, am I right?" I've asked her and the girls attention turned towards me.

"Are you sure Captain, that you want to sortie?" Her eyes skimmed over me, or at least the suit protecting me. "Shouldn't you go and check in with the Doctor to see if you can move out?" She raised a point to what I've just shrugged.

"Soma is hauling my ass off to a mission, so I guess that's okay." At this moment the medic entered from the elevator along with the dark skinned God Eater, the latter gestured for us to come over to him. "I'm willing to bet Sakuya was informed along the way, Hibari register us on the mission and we're off!"

The four of quickly moved to get our respective weapons, or should I say the rest of my team did while I've glanced at my locked-down Chupacabra. "I wouldn't recommend you to approach." Licca stood beside me looking tired herself. "The Arc Suit wasn't designed to work in tandem with your God Arc, only to restrict the out of control of your body."

"I know." I sighed and looked at the Charge Lance once more. "I just feel helpless without it." Then an idea struck me. "Hey, Licca. Can't I just bring a training weapon with me?"

She looked at me surprised. "Without an active source of Oracle Cells, it wouldn't be effective against an Aragami at all. And without the means to control an active God Arc..." She stopped, but I understood her intention so I turned back towards everyone already waiting for me at a jeep. "Be careful, Sierra." I was called after as I got into a light jog to catch up with them.

"Took you long enough, get in already!" Soma called to me when I got there, so I took the available space beside him and we drove off. "What's your take on this mission... Captain?" He asked and looked at me from the corner off his eyes.

I looked first at him, then to the two females. "Splitting up into three groups would be ideal I think." I said after a little thinking on the possibilities. "Soma you can take the Vajra, it would be for the best as the core is going to be analyzed later on. Sakuya and Alisa should stick together and take care of the Kongous, meanwhile I go in and mop up the small fry. Should the need arise, Alisa will move to assist Soma and I'll join up with Sakuya."

"Captain, are you sure this is a good idea?" I could tell that the New-Type was concerned. "Shouldn't we form a team of 2 each just to go safe?"

"I doubt in my current state it would be such a wise idea for me to face a Kongou-type Aragami, nor a Vajra. Small ones are not a problem I proved on the last mission. Soma is able to hold off the kitten long enough for you two to clear the simians." I hummed. "Well considering that Kongou and Zygotes have quite troublesome good hearing, I doubt the three of us get to separate that much, so I'll be close enough to give support. Although we need to make sure to lure the monkeys as far as possible."

With a nod, the medic spoke up. "That is actually a good plan, If the Captain stays within our range we can give support should the need arise."

"If you two don't get in my way, then I don't care." Soma remarked and I couldn't help, but chuckle. "What is it again, Dumbass?!" He growled at me, but I shook my head and raised my arms defensively.

"Nothing, it's just it occurred to me... That in the end, you probably will take your target and have to come to our aid to finish the mission." Sakuya chuckled at my comment and albeit reluctantly, even Alisa nodded. With that silence befell us on the rest of the trip.

* * *

We arrived in the target area on the plains, around us the uncanny sight of the stationary tornadoes were offering an unwelcome greeting. "Just out of curiosity, what happens if you get trapped inside one?" I spoke not quite thinking through the question and got an odd stare in return. "I mean, it had to happen to someone once, right?"

"You'd die, dumbass..." Soma shook his head at me. "Even if you get unlucky enough to survive the twister, stucking inside is a guarantee for your demise." He looked over to the nearest one and pointed at it with his thumb. "You'd think once you get in, it can't get worse then you're mistaken." His expression darkened. "First off, getting out is naturally out of the question as you'd only be getting caught in the raging winds, second is actually the sole purpose why even the Aragami can't escape."

"I wonder, I mean Aragami are pretty much invulnerable. Their bodies can only be damaged by Oracle Cells. Why wouldn't they be able to escape either?" I turned back to the swirling, immobile storm. "I've seen Aragami emerge from these on videos."

"On rare occasions that can happen, however how long do you think can you hold your breath?" I've gotten a dangerous smirk from the dark skinned God Eater. "The inside of that tornado is a practical vacuum, air is being sucked out by the torrent. So, just to keep it in your damn mind. Getting trapped equals a death sentence."

"Well, Hibari can you relay the area data to me?" I've questioned our Operator, who responded in the next second with an 'Affirmative' and the visual feeds upper right corner lit up with the desired information. "Right, Soma your target it a few hundred meters up North-East from our position, currently there is no medium sized target. A couple of small fries, so for the time being Alisa, Sakuya you two will take a sniping position."

"Shouldn't we help you clear the area first, Captain?" Alisa mentioned and I turned towards her. "This way, we can finish it and even help out Soma to get the job done before another Kongou emerges in the area."

However the male God Eater scoffed. "I don't need your help. Not to mention our Captain needs to get used to her Arc Suit." He started walking towards his designated target. "Besides, you'd do better to focus on your orders and not stick your nose into things that doesn't belong to you."

Shaking her head the medic stopped the outburst of the russian girl. "Now-now, don't get provoked Alisa." Sakuya nodded to me as she took up her weapon. "We'll get into position while you sweep the area Captain, inform us when something happens." I nodded to her and saw that the platinum blond girl reluctantly joined her side.

"Well... I can rip apart Zygotes and Ogretails, wonder how I'll handle the Maidens?" I start walking towards the nearest target when the angered howl of the oversized thunder kitten reaches my ears. "Not pulling any punches are you, Soma?"

-Just because I've started with a Charge Crush on the damn monsters head?- He snorted in amusement. -You're right, I should let it go and have a turn with you, Captain Obvious.- I let the abusing remark slide, since it was clearly different from how he usually was behaving.

"You're still as irritating as ever, but do what you feel right." I shrugged and saw my target pop up in the distance, it was a Cocoon Maiden as expected. I decided to walk towards the Aragami in a straight line, practically walking up to it since it wasn't facing me at all. "Uhm, knock-knock?" I tried and hit the upper shell of the Aragami with as much force I could muster.

It had an explosive effect as the shell literally imploded from the attack and my hand struck the core in one go. -Dumbass... Think for a moment before doing anything foolish!- Soma's chiding came as a surprise, it wasn't his usual verbal abuse either. -You're going to turn into a human-porcupine if you've gotten stuck there. Serves you right.- There was a satisfied 'hmpf' coming from him.

I took my distance from the destroyed Aragami. "Actually, I've pretty much destroyed the core in a single strike." Still, I had to smile about his attitude. "However, your concern is very much welcome Soma. Still, I believe there is an enraged kitten breathing down on your neck, no?"

A pained howl echoed in the distance. -I swear to God...- He wanted to start, but then realized that it sounded foolish. -I'm going to murder you if you try to get on my nerves on purpose, you hear that Dumbass?!- Albeit he had too much pride to complete the sentence either way of the slip up.

-They started to get along, didn't they Sakuya?- Alisa asked and I could hear the male go 'tch' in response.

-While it is a pleasant surprise, let's concentrate on our mission. Sierra, I've spotted an incoming Kongou from the west.- I looked up and didn't see anything on the area display. -At this pace, it's going to take a few minutes to enter the area.-

"Thanks!" I called and let my suit absorb the remains of the broken core from the Maiden. "Did it notice us yet?"

-I don't think so, however any minute now it might.- There was a rustling sound. -I can snipe it and lure it towards our position. Shall I engage, Captain?-

"Are you sure it is alone? Only snipe it in that instance." I picked up my pace and moved towards my next target. It was another stationary one, which I've assumed probably belongs to another Maiden. "Luring multiple Kongou at once can be dangerous. Don't forget that this area is supposed to have Fallen Kongou alongside of regular ones present."

-I haven't forgotten, Captain. However in this case, currently only one of them have been spotted. We need to take it down before more can converge on our location.- She answered and I started to curse under my breath, because that was right. -I'm assuming that is a go for the strike.-

"Yes, take the initiative and lure it in. Alisa, I know you won't have a problem in getting on an intercept course and taking down the Kongou with the support of Sakuya, right?" My second target appeared before me in the distance and I could now aim towards it with a clear goal.

-No problem, Captain!- She answered and I could see her moving into position, while the sniper opened fire on the simian. I've also managed to spot my current target another Maiden, just like before. -Oh... Captain?!- Called hurriedly the New-Type, however it wasn't important since I've also noticed.

"That one again..." I've grumbled as another Kongou appeared in the distance, even with the limits of the suit imposed on me, I could make out the broken face and missing tail on the beast. "It doesn't appear that one is heading towards you two, more like towards me." **Fucking Fantastic...** I leaned forward to increase my speed and empower the impact of my initial attack on the Coccon Maiden, only took a half step to the side to evade the spikes deployed in defense and punched straight till its core. "Soma, how are you faring with your kitty?"

He answered with a grunt, followed by a pained yelp. -Do your job, Dumbass. Stop worrying about everyone else!- The signal of the Vajra then started to blink slightly, indicating that the reaction dropped below half its original value. -That Kongou is fiercer than most, at least try to hold it off while the others finish with their monkey.-

"Isn't this one technically now an ape?" I called and got a growl in response, indicating that the dark skinned God Eater didn't tolerate my joke. "I mean, without a tail it's not a monkey anymore."

-I don't think it's going to be that easy.- Sakuya interrupted and I've started to curse also noticing on the map display additional smaller targets appearing, a total of three. -Fallen Kongou incoming!- Hell started to descend onto us with the arrival of the Fallen menace.


	70. Troika

Troika  
======

"What can I say... This mission didn't turn out how I've expected it." I've grumbled to myself, partially realizing that the damn module on the suit transitioned my thoughts into spoken words. "It's one thing that we're getting grouped by a bunch of Kongou, two dangerous ones included, but to Soma to have problems with taking down a Vajra..."

-Shut your pie-hole, Dumbass!- He shot back at me in irritation and grunted as he extorted more power. -Focus on your damn target, then start yapping at others not doing their work!- Crushing the core of the Maiden was easy, my anger fueled by Soma's comment made short work of it.

"Oh yea, Smartass?!" I've gritted my teeth, but still the damn suit continued in my stead. "Try getting stuck with a damn thought-to-voice translator and see how you cope with it. In fact... Pretty please do ask for one from C, I would LOVE to hear your thoughts voiced out, after all, beside that sociopathic shell lies a beating, bleeding heart."

-Captain, that's enough.- Came the chiding voice of Sakuya. -This is serious, don't make it any worse. We need a new plan Captain, if we keep at it things will get messy.-

"Obviously the Fierce has its eyes on me." I watched as the Arc Suit absorbed the remains of the core and I swept my eyes over the map display. "Sakuya keep the Kongou occupied, Alisa you should try to lure the Wukong away, but please be on your toes and don't let it flatten you like last time." As I gave the command, a 'roger that' came in reply and I saw the platinum blond girl dart onto an intercept course. "Soma, all I ask from you that once you manage to slay the Vajra, go and help out Alisa. Sakuya, you'll have to support me once you finish with your target. I'll also try to keep the small fries off you if possible."

-You're demands are unreasonable.- Soma snorted in disdain. -Just keep yourself alive and we'll be able to pull you out of that crap you're in.- There was a pained howl and the indicator of the Vajras reaction started to blink rapidly. -Don't worry about your precious New-Type, in a few minutes I'll take care of the Wukong also.-

-It might take a while for me Captain, but consider the Kongou good as dead.- Even Sakuya's response was confident. -You're the one that needs to focus on defense the most. Also, that one looks different it might also be a potential Fallen species?- My frown deepened as she also spotted the difference. -But to be two different Fallen variants, this makes it really troublesome.-

With a silent sigh, I've called and started to jog forwards. "The main question is... Is that one also an accidental 'pet', or I'm in it deep now?" There was a scream of a Zygote as it noticed me and it was quickly followed by a second ones reaffirmation. "At least I've got some meat shields to use."

-Accidental pet?- I had to resist the urge to facepalm, as the Doctor repeated my sentence. -You can relax Sierra, I've opened a channel directly with you and for the time being we are speaking in private.- Dr. Sakaki informed me, making me sigh in relief. -Does that mean it's related to... Neistovyy like the Chi-You that apparently obeys you?-

"I hope at least." Since the deviant Kongou ignored the flying Aragami, I had to change my course so that I'll meet them first and hopefully sacrifice them to the ape-like monster. "Albeit, END had a run in with it... So I'm not completely sure."

-END?- Hummed the professor and for a few second silence fell on us, however the sounds of battle were obvious. Especially since Alisa managed to get the attention of the Wukong successfully while Sakuya had successfully weakened her Kongou to below half its total vitality, indicated by the map scan. -Ánoia, you mean?-

"Crap, Crap, Crap!" I've cursed clenching my fists. "Ah damn, cat's out of the bag... Yea, that damn pest..." Gazing into the maw of the Zygote was one thing, stepping aside and watching as the halves of the mouth snapped shut was another. Seeing how the Kongou basically pounced the flyer was yet an additional one.

-Appreciate the confirmation, however it was within my expectations that Sea does have a connection with Ánoia.- Answered the elder and I suddenly felt really stupid. -However, I would like to get an explanation at a later date about this whole END and her stand point.- It didn't take long for the smaller beast to get ripped into pieces and violently thrown aside. This on the other hand made the remaining Zygote scream in anger and switch targets from me towards the simian.

"If there wouldn't be a menacing mutant racing right towards me doc, I would ask Soma to kick my ass for being a retard..." I couldn't help, but sigh. "Anyways, the last time I saw this damn beast, END practically ripped a part of its back. That would explain the way it grew back with such a different shape." There was an additional tube on the back of this beast, curving forward on both sides of the Aragami, joining together over the head. Whih was shaking rather violently indicating the pressure that the beast was compressing inside of it as the air from it's surroundings was starting to get absorbed hastily.

-Which is quite interesting, don't you think?- Agreed the doctor and I started to wonder. -The damage it had suffered from multiple sources seems to have been healing to various degrees.- He pointed out, however that still didn't make much sense for me. So in the end, I've watched as a particularly powerful wind blast erupted from the mutant Kongous pipes, not only striking down the Zygote, but practically flaying it mid-air.

My questioning voice was enough of a prompt, I hoped. "Doc?" Soma's target roared a final one as the reading of it suddenly went poof, most probably there was an assertive comment as he started to head towards the New-Types direction. In the meantime the simian reached and grabbed for the fliers carcass.

-Your God Arc snipped off the tail, which has yet to regrow doesn't it? On the other hand other wounds seemingly healed that were inflicted on it. There are a few exceptions, right?" Dr. Sakaki chuckled and I started to look closer at the beast. Not only did the pipes on the back grow back in a different shape, but also the facial mask was completely different than usual. -I'm sure you've noticed the structure of the head and back are different, right?- It was almost effortless to dodge the body of the smaller beast hurled at me, I was on my guard as the most foolish thing would be to be caught by surprise.

"Well, the back is almost the same, only that additional pipe is different that goes over it's head. Does it matter anything, aside from probably empowering the blast attacks?" There was probably an answer right in front of my eyes, but for the love of life, I couldn't find it myself. "I'm missing something important, don't I?" The first corpse was also picked up and hastily hurled at me, despite this the beast didn't rush as me and instead was glaring at me with extreme hatred.

-Oracle Cells are the only thing existing on our world that are able to harm the bond between Oracle Cells.- Repeated the near textbook-like answer the doctor. -However, damage dealt to such bonds will mend with time eventually. This is why removing the core of an Aragami is required. Still, at times healing is not quite successful and it can result in cell colonies going rogue.- Both of the Zygotes were really close to me and practically calling for me to go and remove their cores. However, I wasn't sure if I start the process I'll be able to hold off the monster targeting me.

"So it's unlike Falling, but equally dangerous?" I tried, grasping for an understanding while gritting my teeth and trying to get as much distance from the fliers remains as possible. However the craving for them only started to amplify, not to mention it seemed the beast that had me in sights was in understanding of my plight. "Fuck off you damn Suit! Can't you see I got more trouble on my hands than to feed your guts?!"

-Is there some problem Sierra?- Wondered the elder and I couldn't help, but moan in disgust as my protective gear started to take control from me. -Sierra?-

"Oh, fuck it!" My groan was full off my irritation, as I took a large step forward and leaned towards the carcass of the nearest Zygote. "You won you fucking suit, however you're going to get me killed for sure..." I didn't have to say that the Kongou did chose that moment also to jump forward and perform the destructive mid-air rolling technique of its kind. "Also doc, What problem are you talking about?"

He hummed for a few second, while the Aragami zoomed past me just barely since I've flattened myself to the ground. -The problem you are experiencing with your Arc Suit." Called the elder and I couldn't help, but laugh at it. -Is it the very same occurrence that transpires when your God Arc wants to gorge itself on a core.?- I finally regained my control after the core was removed and held secure in my right palm.

"Exactly, damn Suit has a nasty will of it's own..." I grumbled and sighed in defeat even as the core in my palm was starting slowly to crack and break down. "You've got to be kidding me you glutton! You've yet to finish that damn one, don't force me to get the others also!" Because that would have meant turning my back onto the raging beast, something I was so not keen on. However once more the control was jerked from me as the suit just followed it's instincts and I couldn't help, but cry out. "Doc, if I die here... I'll be haunting you for the rest of your life!"

-Now, now. I believe that there is something good in your situation.- Called to me the elder, to what I've scoffed in disdain. -Even as we speak, you're movements are rather erratic. Still, the Limiters are not even getting overloaded.- He chuckled and I had to grumble a few curses as I made another breakneck move of avoiding a lunge while pulled the other core out too. -In fact, I doubt your suit would be able to handle this level of stress on its own, don't you find that interesting?-

"Fuck interesting!" I yelled and kicked off the incoming arms of the mutant Kongou, I was sent quite a distance from it, but now both my arms held a core, the right one somewhat digested already. "I'm not in the mood of that!" I glared at the menacing Aragami in front of me, as it started to pound on the ground in its rage and howl in anger. "I feel you buddy, now why don't you go elsewhere and leave me be?"

In response for my snark the air started to crackle around the Beast and I just stared at it, with a roar the Kongou was enveloped in a circle of static. Following that was a snipers shot ringing and striking the head of the beast, which staggered forward a few steps and raised its head with a mighty roar towards from where the shot came. A second one came, however it missed the intended target as the Aragami flipped back to avoid it.

-Captain, is everything all right?- Inquired the teams medic as she released a salvo of lasers, however those weren't effective as they bounced off the body not even leaving marks. -For a few minutes communications were down Captain, was... there a problem?- Roaring in anger, but not moving any closer the Aragami started to circle me and keep a close eye on the snipers position.

-If that bastard tries something annoying, I'll break her jaws.- Soma grumbled and a quick check confirmed that he and the russian girl were doing okay, in fact the Fallen had been weakened already.

"No, I was just having a private conversation with the doc. That's all." Finally, my right arm finished the core and that was so much more knowing I have it under my own will. "Oh, speaking of which. Doc, this one's sparking." It then occurred to me it sounded practically stupid, so I had to correct myself. "I mean, Kongou don't generate electricity normally, right?"

-That is indeed peculiar.- Hummed the scientist. -There is no Aragami on the Far East that is able to produce an electrical current, with the exception of the Vajra. Not of the others, or any currently known Fallen species.-

"Frustrating, this is situation is getting on my nerves..." As my other arm was freed of the core, I could feel the suit practically shivering in anticipation. "OH for fucks sake, you damn glutton! I am NOT going to eat that, understand?!"

-What do you mean Captain?- Alisa piped up and joined the conversation. -Who are you talking to?-

"Just peachy." I clenched my fists and in that moment the warning did enter my vision as the limiters suddenly plummeted. "I'm talking to no one particular, just... confirming things."

-If you have time to go ape-shit, why don't you do it on the damn Aragami?!- Soma snarled in irritation as he put down the Fallen species for good. -New-Type! Go and fetch the core, I go and pull our Captains ass from this mess she made.-

I wanted to retort to that, but I swallowed my pride and grumbled something unintelligent, albeit it included Soma, death and something going horribly wrong. "Doc, you have an idea why this one started to produce sparks?"

-After examining the core, I could come to a conclusion.- Came my answer and that annoyed me further. -However if I would have to wage a guess, it might be linked to the same reason the mutation occurred.- I couldn't help, but grumble upon hearing that.

"Damn, I forgot Ánoia had a hand in it too..." The Kongou was still circling me, but doing nothing else. Sakuya was also holding back on shooting, to conserve her reserves for when the real mess would begin. "Hey, stupid ape! Back off, or I'll go and tell you on Ánoia!" In one moment the beast was glaring at me, in the next it was running away with proverbial missing tail between the legs. "Holy... Can't believe that worked?"

-What the hell are you talking about?!- Soma asked, slight surprise in his voice. -Who the hell is Ánoia?- In the next moment my vision shook hard. No wonder, I'm slammed my glowed palm on the helmet with enough force to rattle my head. -Care to answer, 'Captain'?- His voice was venomous.

"Let's just gather and return to the Branch, shall we?" I've ignored the inquiry and looked around. There was a slight tremor as something crashed with explosive force and a pained yell echoed. "Soma, did you have to butcher that poor Aragami?"

-Listen up, you damn imbecile!- He snapped and I couldn't help, but shake my head. -What part of 'explain yourself' doesn't get through you thick skull?!-

"You remember the city when we were stuck for days?"

-Are you telling me...- Soma's voice faded into thinking.

"Yep, Ánoia."


	71. Hematite Rose

Hematite Rose  
=============

The silence was deafening. I didn't mind it, because as long I could stay reasonably calm, my thoughts weren't leaking because of the damn voice module. We've been able to gather and even board the exfil air craft, even then we were nearly back to the base when Soma finally spoke. "Ánoia." The way he spoke the name indicated he wasn't quite sure himself. "Tell us more about it."

I scratched the backside of my helmet and wondered for a few moments. "You see... there was a rather particular reason why I didn't quite tell it to anyone." The glare of the dark skinned God Eater made me gulp, but I still managed to keep myself somewhat calm. "It was all in your defense."

"Of what, Captain?" Alisa asked and I couldn't turn towards her. I was afraid of what END warned me. "Cap... Sierra?" She tried a different tone, one that was showered with concern all over. "Don't let us hang on it."

-If I would have to wager a guess, it would be literally the welfare of your minds.- Came the old researchers voice, which both startled and reassured me. -Except your Captain, all of you had a mental breakdown on the first meeting with Ánoia.-

"First meeting?" Sakuya repeated and then her eyes widened. "The Wyrm?!" She realized and I nodded slowly. "Ánoia was the reason why we were incapacitated?" The medic looked at me with clear eyes. "It wasn't our fault the Wyrm got away, but because of Ánoia's interference?"

Soma on the other hand looked even more disgruntled. "How exactly converts that into the protection of our welfare?!" His eyes flashed dangerously as he was glaring daggers right at me. "Stop your bullshitting and answer!"

"On a scale of one to ten, Izanagi would be a half, while Ánoia is an eleven." I answered, but he simply grumbled 'Asshole'. "Look, that impossible Oracle Reaction back in the city belonged to Ánoia, furthermore it has the effect of driving those that are exposed to the Bias Field mad with fear..."

"You Dumbass still went to check out the source of that?!" Soma retorted to what I had to nod slowly. "Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" He yelled to what I couldn't smother a smirk.

"Actually yes." My answer left them speechless. "Izanagi clearly renders me insane with rage, that partially blocks out the Bias Field of Ánoia."

A look of worry flashed in the eyes of Sakuya. "I read the reports after the unsuccessful Wyrm hunt..." She started and I looked at her, she was grabbing her right wrist with her left and clenching hard. "In order to stay conscious, you caused repeated blunt trauma to your own self."

"Honestly, why am I even being surprised at your stupidity, Captain of Idiocy?!" Growled the male God Eater and I chuckled. "You think this is funny?!"

"It's pointless to argue about it now, anyways... We've gotten a bit side tracked didn't we?" I turned towards them and saw their gaze meeting, focused on myself. "The mutant Kongou is probably carrying an infection from Ánoia, very much how like the Cocoontail was influenced by Izanagi. Along with the mutant Chi-You."

"Fantastic." Came the growl of Soma, but I disregarded it. "So let me get this straight, you decided to threaten that Kongou, because?"

"I can order the Chi-You." I shrugged and could practically hear Soma bust a vein. "I know it was a long shot, okay? Did you have a better idea?!"

"How about the most simplistic method?" Came his offer and the murderous glint in those blue eyes intensified. "Fucking. Murder. It?!"

"W-well... I can see the Branch!" Alisa spoke up, trying to separate us before this situation goes out of hand. "We should prepare for landing." We both glanced at her, then returned to stare at each other.

"If you continue this foolish behaviour... 'Captain'." Soma called, threateningly. "It won't be just you who is getting killed."

"Right, right!" I smiled at him, even if it was hidden by the visor. "Soma?"

"What is it now?!" He growled back.

"Thanks for heeding my words and opening up for us." His incredulous stare was priceless. "Even if it might not look like much, but I appreciate your concern for us. I would very much like if you kept this up in the future, even if you decide to stay true to your anti-social attitude."

He didn't answer at all, neither did anyone else before the landing. Soma as usual jumped out when we were hovering above the landing zone and entered the facility before us. "Wow... Captain." Alisa commented, awed by just what transpired.

"I actually have to agree on the astonishment." Sakuya affirmed the partially stunned New-Type. "Just what did you discuss with him? Soma gave a run for Lindow's money to have him acknowledged and you managed to do that in a tenth of the time."

"I looked into the abyss." I answered with a half laugh and they stared at me. "Don't forget, when the abyss looks at you, you always look back at it!."

* * *

"Greetings! So sorry to keep summoning you in." Laughed cheerfully the scientist at me. Which was an understatement, barely after we returned, Hibari called for me to go and meet up with the doc. "I have a certain special favour to ask of you today." He started and leaned right into my face.

"Doc." I pushed him away, to what I've got a small smile from him. "Stop doing that, it's not normal!" I pointed out, but he laughed once more only. "So what is it now?"

"As before, I will be sending you on an Aragami Extermination task. I've taken the liberty of arranging your team myself." He stopped momentarily to think back to the selection. "Alisa, Sakuya and for a third... Kota!"

"The last one didn't sound rather convincing..." I pointed out, but he once more ignored it.

"That will be plenty. Don't fret over mustering up more God Eaters. I've contrived to make this seem a routine, every-day, totally normal mission."

"What's the catch?" Simply stating that I didn't like the sound of this explanation would be so underestimating it.

"Well, that's all. Thank you. Good luck. fight well. Dismissed." Without an answer, I was simply pushed out of the room. I could have easily stopped this, but I let him do as he wished.

"Just what the hell does that old fox plan now?!" I murmured mostly to myself as I took the lift to the lobby and went straight for Hibari. The others were already present and ready to go, but I just wanted to double check the mission parameters. "Hello Hibari! I heard that there is another mission for us?"

"Sorry for the urgency." Responded the the Operator and called up the description on her terminal. "Hematite Rose, in the nearby city remains. Borg Camlann and Vajra targets." She read and then pulled out a stack of papers from her desk. "Take this also with you, it would be best to get used to it."

"This is?" I took the stack and noted that it was printed information on Aragami, on the top it was the picture of the Wyrm. "Wyrm, Yaksha Raja, Ravana, Vajratail, Wukong." I read the papers one by one, but that's as far I've gotten as only the names were also translated into english. "Thanks, albeit I'll have to ask probably someone to translate them for me."

"A-ah!" Hibari was a bit shocked, but then understood. "S-sorry! We've been conversing for so long, that I've forgotten about your situation Sierra." She was ashamed and embarrassed about her forgetfulness. "I'm sorry, please don't be angry."

"It's okay." I looked at her and nodded slightly. "I'll be off then." I called to her to what I've gotten a twitchy smile in return as she was still not quite recovered from the sudden failure. "Let's go and get this over with." I've boarded the heli soon after that and handed the stack of papers to the medic. "Please, can you translate them for me? Also, it would serve for everyone of us to learn this as fast as possible."

She looked at me, then back to the pile and nodded. "Right, Captain." Then she started the lecture and I had to smile as Kota dozed off not even half a minute into.

* * *

"I can't believe they didn't send Soma with us..." Grumbled the young gunner and stifled a yawn after we disembarked the air craft. "A Vajra and a Borg, they require heavy hitters!"

"He was sent out to a separate mission by Doctor Sakaki himself, they've given this mission for us because it was important to be done. As usual a Vajra core is the focus of this mission, however the Borg Camlann that was sighted in the area would also serve as a nice bonus if we could take it with us." I said and they looked at me. "Well, I don't know how much I'll be able to contribute actually, but I'll do my best."

"Don't worry Captain, we're with you!" Kota called enthusiastically and I had to chuckle. "What's the game plan anyways?"

"We should go for the nearest target and take it down. I can use the area scan to our advantage and lure it on a path the farthest from the other Aragami so we can concentrate on taking it down fast and efficient." A quick glance at the display reassured me both signals were far away of each other, literally nearly bordering on the opposite sides of the area scan.

"Which one would be the better to fight first?" Inquired the New-Type and that made me go hum. "Practically speaking the Vajra has lower defense than a Borg Camlann, but it's much more agile and dangerous."

"Doesn't matter, although the primary target is the Vajra in any case." I pointed out and turned towards the direction of the nearest reaction. "Four hundred meters until the nearby target, let's try to make a successful ambush."

We kept quiet and sneaked under the shadows of the city remains at a certain distance we could make out the distinguishable roar of the Vajra. I pointed towards a tall building for Sakuya to use as a snipers nest while the three of us advanced still in cover. At a certain point I left the two gunners and advanced alone at the unsuspecting Aragami.

 **Let's have some fun, shall we?** I couldn't help, but grin as I crept behind the oversized kitten. I don't know how much volume the suit is able to produce, but there was only one way to find that out. I took a large breath, not really thinking it might be useful or not, but better safe than sorry and I started to scream mutely. Which was followed first by a low pitch, but steadily rising one originated by my suit.

Eventually the Aragami heard me and turned around, right about when the final amount air started to go out of my lungs and roared at me in acknowledgement of its target. Using the momentum of that I jumped up and landed a blinding blow at the eyes of the beast. "Score." I quickly jumped back as the beast reeled back to the hind legs in pain, fury and injure as my attack literally blinded the beast. "FIRE!" I gave the command and looked at my partially blood soaked hands, which were used to rupture the eyes of the Vajra.

What followed was a chaotic, but short massacre. In the meantime I've gotten as much distance as possible, not really wanting to get the suit another hissy fit for devouring the core, instead of returning with it to the base. I felt the nigh impossible strong craving at the core, to be honest if it weren't for the well coordinated attacks of Sakuya, Alisa and Kota raining death on the Vajra and finishing it in such a short time, I would have trouble holding the suit under control.

"Cores retrieved!" Alisa answered to what I went relieved, however the suit was still on edge. "Let's get the Borg, we're going to need it to claim our bonus."

"I... uh... Yea... Let's sack the Borg." I agreed and there was no doubt this time the suit would act up and not stop until it gets the core.

-Is there something, Captain?- Sakuya asked, but I've ignored her. -Well, let's go and regroup. What's the position of the Borg Camlann?-

"North from us, nearly two kilometers from my current position." I checked and noticed something on my suits status. "This is interesting..." I clenched my fist and noticed that the Limiters weren't draining. "Guys, can I try something?" I turned towards them and was clenching my fists as hard as possible, but not even the slightest wobble passed onto the Limiters. "I wanna fight the Borg alone."

"No offense here Captain, but what?" Kota asked from me as if I said something very idiotic, from which he wasn't quite far from. "We're talking about a Borg Camlann here, I don't want to be that guy to point it out, but what could you do bare handed against it?"

"Me?" With an innocent smile I looked at him, then I stomped on the ground lightly. Below my foot the ground cracked and even dented after the strike. "How did our very own God of Death phrase it? 'Fucking. Murder. It?'." They stared at me in shock, but I just laughed it off.

"I think there's something wrong with the Captain." Kota whispered to the russian girl, but she didn't respond to him in any other way except hiving a 'mhpf'. "I mean, didn't she state that Izanagi was driving her... well insane?"

"Who said that's a bad thing?" I turned around and looked at him, but the boy froze in fright and didn't dare to respond. "Tell me a single sane person in this world we are suffering. I doubt you'll find one."

"Ah well... Wait..." He stopped, as if a light bulb went up in the darkness. "Why would you say that, no one is insane!"

I laughed at him, clearly he didn't understand. "Says a God Eater?" I smirked, despite they couldn't see it. "Would you tell me all the fine details that it entails?"

"The Captain is right." Sakuya said after finally joining with us. "Even if we have the compatibility, we are constantly in a danger of loosing our lives. Not just because of the Aragami, but because of possible and unforeseen circumstances."

"We're the heroes here!" Kota retorted, somewhat offended by the declaration. "We might risk our lives, but we do it for a right cause!"

"A Lost cause you mean?" I corrected him and he instantly retorted with a 'No way!' and crossed his arms. "Look, the humans are done for. If the Aragami wouldn't have come to erase 99% of the planet, we would have done it in our folly..."

"Okay, enough of this. Let's focus on our job." Sakuya stopped the banter and I had to agree, it was pointless to speculate any more.

* * *

I looked up at the arachnid in front of me. Sneaking up on it was fine, even though the others were nearby and ready to assist me. Also they wondered just what the hell did I have in mind. "Knock, knock?" I reached out and banged my fists on the hind legs of the Aragami. It spun around, spreading the arms wide and opening the mouth to roar at me. "I guess not, who am I talking to then?" I quipped and stepped a few times back to see how the scorpion-like Aragami reacts.

-Captain, was it a wise idea to enrage it?- Kota asked me to what I just spread my arms and looked at the massive and armored Aragami as it smashed together the armored parts of the shields and raised the gigantic needled tail high. -Captain?! You're not planning to do something dangerous, do you?-

"Me?" I laughed stepping to the side as the sharp needle suddenly sprung into action, nearly piercing my body as it penetrated into the ground. "Why would I be doing anything dangerous?" I reached out and grabbed onto the sharp body part, which was quickly pulled back above the Aragami where I let it go and dropped to the top of its head. It roared in dismay and tried to shake me off by jumping back and making a few sharp turns but, I managed to grab onto one of the helmet like needles on the side.

-Why wouldn't you?- I heard the red-head gunner frown and I laughed as the Aragami stopped. There was a hissing sound as the small helmets dislodged from the armored shell of the Borg Camlann and were launched upwards, but I was already out of their way as I slid down to the back of the Aragami and grabbed onto its fur. -What would you call it what your doing except dangerous?-

"Fun?" I shot back as I jumped up once again on the head of the Aragami, it tried to reach for me with the arms, but they were too short. Spinning around, jumping and making various quick moves weren't effective at all. "Come on you big lug, why don't you try something extreme?" I taunted the beast and grinned when the tail started to move upwards. However, even then it was just too big and I pouted when the realization struck me my idea won't work. "Plan B then is."

I jumped down to the ground in front of the beast who gave a mighty roar as it finally managed to lay its gaze on me, leaning forward and I could see the helmet like drills popping up and racing towards me. With a grin I started to evade them and grabbed two out of the air for good measures. Seeing that, once more the beast raised the tail, still in the forward leaning position and thrusted it right at me.

"Poking, poking and poking." I grinned as the move was easily side stepped. "If you just want to poke others, no one will be interested in you." I quipped and slammed the drills into the needles roughly a fifths of its total length. They exploded on contact, but other than damaging the armor, mines and the Borgs hardened shell nothing else happened. when the needle was pulled back once more, I grabbed onto it.

-Why are you angering it further, Captain?- Alisa asked and I laughed lightly. -Or is this part of some plan you didn't share with us?-

"What plan?" I laughed and smashed my fist at the crack in the needle, then once more as the Aragami roared and started to spin me with the tail around. "This is fun!" I couldn't help, but let loose a 'Wheeeee'. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" In the end the Aragami raised the tail high once more and struck the bladed tail into the ground in hopes of finally shaking me off.

-Didn't you just call 'Plan B'?- Sakuya pointed out and I laughed once more, performing a drop kick on the weakened needle segment and cheering when it broke. -I just wanted to reduce the length of this damn piece.- I called and picked myself up from the ground as the Borg Camlann became definitely enraged now.

"My plan starts now." I called and quickly scaled up the body of the beast to resume my position, holding the broken off, near two meter long blade under my arms. Once again the beast squirmed, but I simply jammed the tails tip down, on top of the armored skull and watched the beast roar in pain. "Hammer time!" I called and had to jump to actually slam my fist down on the impromptu spike. It sunk deeper into the Aragami, but still was a good twenty centimetres taller than me.

-This was her plan?- Kota stated, befuddled, I've hit the spike one more and the Aragami started to squirm.

-Indeed it was.- Alisa sighed in defeat, as another hit was performed embedding it straight into the skull. Which was good, since the Aragami was really trashing around now to no avail.

-While it really is a reckless plan, you do have to admit that it works.- Sakuya gave a chuckle and I hammered the needle down once more.

"Why are you guys doubting me?" I laughed and hammered the spike once more, which made the Borg Camlann cease instantly and went limp. "Are you dead?" I pummeled the nail once more, but not even the slightest budge happened. "It's dead."

-Now then, we just need to remove the core and return home with the bonus.- Alisa called, but I doubt it was going to go that way. I was right when the suit simply override my motor functions and ripped the nail from the wound plunging my right arm down and fishing around for the core. -Cap... tain?-

"I.. uhm... Is it a bad time to tell that sometimes the suit takes control?" I laughed sheepishly, and removed the core and gained back control.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well, this concludes Rank 4, I'm kind of excited for the next part of the story, to be able to finally write it out.**


	72. Carnage Feast

Carnage Feast  
===========

-Captain?- Sakuya used her most apprehensive voice and it sent shivers down my spine. -Are you trying to withhold something from us again? Even though that would have been in our own defense?-

-I doubt that, Sakuya.- Called Doctor Sakaki and that made me frown. -It's most probably something your Captain just recently figured out.-

-That means, you've known it Doctor?- Asked the medic and I gulped, I didn't like where this was going.

-No, no. By all means no.- He laughed lightly, but it wasn't quite a sincere one. More like was that tried to alleviate the mood. -Despite that, I didn't rule out the possibility of it.-

"Doc, I'm lost?" I've asked and hear Kota mumble a 'me two' alongside me. "Didn't you tell me that the suit is sealing the Bias Field I'm able to produce?"

-That is correct, however I'm afraid I've overlooked a very simple design flaw...- For a few seconds he went silent, but I could hear him near silently wiping his glasses. -In order to create a functioning dampening for your Captain's Bias Field, the only solution was to mix the exterior of the suit with raw Oracle Cells gained from your Captain. It had an unforeseen effect of creating a symbiote, I'm afraid.-

"A what now?" I looked at my hands and tried to understand that statement. "So it's not a God Arc Suit, or what?"

-A symbiote, a certain type of life form, that is unable or has very limited capacity to live on it's own.- Said the doctor with a slight pause. -They are different from parasitic life form, which exploit their host that the symbiote prefers a bond with it, a so called symbiosis. From which both parties benefit from.-

"Are you sure it's not a damn parasite?" A growl escaped me and I crossed my arms defiantly. "This damn suit is a glutton for cores..."

-A parasite wouldn't be striving to grow stronger in order to protect the host from hazardous effects. Neither would the host benefit from the strength gained from the symbiosis.- Explained the researcher and albeit reluctantly, but I still hummed. -You've felt it Sierra, that you had access to all your strength and even more?-

"Doc, you saying that this Arc... Symbiote was responsible for stopping the Limiters?" It did pique my interest a great bit.

-I'm getting confused here, I admit.- Kota spoke up suddenly and a bit groggily. -Just what is that thing anyways? A God Arc, an Arc Suit or that Symbiote thing?-

-I believe all three would be correct.- Alisa answered him and I had to chuckle as the boy moaned in response 'you're not helping me'.

-I'm sorry for the interruption, but before you continue professor. I would like to ask the Captain when was the first time she lost control?- Sakuya asked and I had to struggle not to gulp loudly.

"This mission." I've admitted a part of the truth. "In fact, I sort of knew that the suit somehow strengthened me so I could take on the Borg alone."

-Well yes, that is the case. However I would like to point out, that the symbiote didn't stop the Limiters, since that would have been probably fatal.- Pointed the doc and I suddenly paled after realizing it too, good thing the others didn't see me. -It did the exact opposite, boosting their efficacy to 100% amongst some other things.-

"Let's see." I started to count on my fingers just what could those be. "One would probably be the ability to steal Oracle Cells from wounded Aragami, to repair the outer layer of armor." I raised my index finger to what the researcher hummed in agreement. "Two would be that it can grow stronger by absorbing cores." There was another agreeing response of a hum. "Three is that it can suppress the Bias Field I'm emitting without any sort of control." A further hum cemented that I was right. "What else is there, Doc? Oh wait, I shouldn't forget it is able to maximize the Limiters."

-Maximizing the Limiters means, that you are able to draw out the full potential of your body. They would be feats that without control your body wouldn't be able to replicate at all.- Called the Doctor and I raised an inquired eyebrow. -Sierra, you remember when I've explained that the strength of God Eaters are ranked?-

"Yes, I was a Rank 3 at that time. How is that connected?" I've recalled that part of the conversation.

-That was correct, right now your body would be equal to a Rank 4 God Eater under normal circumstances.- He paused and I've waited anxiously to continue. -Just to call a few examples, young Kota here is a Rank 2. Alisa has a higher ratio and has an exceptional God Arc herself, despite this she is still only at Rank 3.- **Ehh? How the hell am I stronger than a regular God Eater?!** -Sakuya would be a Rank 5, while the last member on your team is Rank 11.-

"So, the symbiote boosted me by that much in strength?" I frowned, there had to be a serous downside for that. "So the catch for that power is to lose control?"

-No and no.- Said simply the Doctor to what I've given up and sighed in defeat. -Under normal circumstances, you would have the strength of a God Eater of Rank 4, however that is by not counting the excess amount of Oracle Cells your body is able to hold and produce on its own.- Explained the doctor and that rang a bell, it was told to me a lot of times. -The problem is that your body currently is Rank 7, which lies heavily out of your way to ever gain control under normal means. That is why your limiters are straining when your moving around frantically.-

"What the hell?! Doc, are you for real?" I was genuinely surprised.

-I'm afraid, yes.- He laughed at my puzzlement and I shook my head. -However, when the symbiote is fully restraining your Limiters, it also slowly makes you acclimated to its strength.-

-Then why did the Captain lose control over her body?- Alisa asked and I cursed myself for forgetting about that matter.

-Isn't that strange?- Kota pointed out and I didn't understand what did he misunderstand now? -If the symbiote is actually helping the Captain, why would it wrest control from her?-

-Because the symbiote is still around Rank 2. In order to support the Captain more effectively and longer, it needs to grow as strong as the body of its host.- Came the answer and that made me wonder.

"So what's going to happen what that comes to be?" I wondered and another question popped into my mind. "In fact, just how long will that take?"

-I could give a rough estimation once you'll get back to the Branch, so in the meantime let me give you the next mission.- Came the researchers response to what I was quite surprised.

"Already? Is it urgent?"

-Ah no. It's just me and Soma will be conducting a field test nearby and since the pick-up location for both of our teams will be very close by, I figured I can give your team a second mission for the day before calling it a rest.- Chuckled the elder and I doubted the old foxes words instantly. -Your pilot has already been dispatched, so head towards the extraction point. Hibari will brief you along the way.- With a click he left the line and that was just making me more confused.

-Captain?- Kota inquired to what I've shook my head. -Let's meet at the exfil point!- He called to what I've grumbled a 'yeah-yeah'.

* * *

Not long after we were picked up, I contacted the Operator to get the details of the next mission. "Another Vajra?!" I moaned after hearing that part description. "I'm starting to get my fill out of those damn cats..."

-Well, Doctor Sakaki also said that you can go for it Sierra... and that you'll understand what that means.- Explained Hibari and I sighed in defeat.

"Any other targets in the region?" Then I cursed inwardly. "Sorry for interrupting the briefing." I've added and damned myself.

-It's okay Sierra.- Hibari said and continued the report. -There might be some Chi-You activity in the region, however your task will be to clear the area of Aragami and rendezvous with another team before getting picked up.-

"That will be Soma's team, I presume." To my question an affirmative 'yes' was heard. "Can't help it then, we're already close to the location and we would have been flying over it on the way back to the Branch."

"When Hibari mentioned to 'go for it'..." Alisa started and I looked at her, then nodded slowly.

"That means the old fox wants me to get the Vajras core to see how my Izanami reacts." My answer was met with a stupefied expression from Kota and an interested one from the two females. "Izanami." I repeated and pointed at the chest area of the suit. "The symbiote?"

"Ah well." Sakuya cleared her throat. "It was just a surprise for you to name it like that."

"They've already dubbed Izanagi and since this one is similar, why not just use Izanami then... Say, are you two familiar with the legend of the two?" I turned for them and they shook their head. "Well, it's a bit disturbing... You want to hear it?"

"Disturbing?" Alisa asked, tilting her head a bit. "How it is disturbing?"

"They were the children of the original gods of creation, tasked with creating new life." I started and Sakuya started to frown. I think she heard of it then. "However, to make their work easier they agreed to marry."

"Weren't they... siblings?" Kota raised the question to what I've nodded. "That... is pretty disturbing..."

"There's more, from the initial marriage two children were born, however they were disfigured and not ready to earn the title for gods. This was all because when the two of them performed the marriage ceremony, Izanami was the one to speak up first." As I continued the impromtu history lesson they were staring at me in interest. "Izanagi asked their creators what have gone wrong, and they were rewarded with the explanation that during the ceremony he should have been to spoke up first."

"Isn't that just suppressing female rights?" Alisa asked to what I laughed lightly.

"These are silly mythoses... Anyways, from the second marriage they had a number of children all healthy and powerful... until Kagu-tsuchi was born." I stopped for a few seconds, trying to chase away the image in my head. For some reason, a certain Bird-brained Aragami was in my mind. "He was the god of fire and burned Izanami, it was fatal and... while in pain until her demise... she continued birthing more gods."

"Couldn't they have healed her?" Kota pointed out and I couldn't help, yet chuckle once more. "Does that mean they couldn't even if they were gods?"

"It's what I've said earlier, silly mythos... Back to the story, Izanagi killed Kagu-tsuchi in his anger, however from his sorrow he felt towards his sister/wife... more gods were born, after all he was also a god of creation as well." My voice then turned graver. "That didn't mean he gave up on her and after her death, Izanagi went after her to the underworld."

"That sounds familiar." Called the young gunner. "Wasn't there a story about this somewhere else?"

"Similar maybe." I smiled, though they couldn't see it. "After arriving Izanami told him, that she can't return, not after eating from the underworlds food. When Izanagi decided to plead with the god of the Underworld, Izanami made him promise not to look at her until they return and they can't leave the shadows."

"I don't like this where this is going..." Alisa muttered and I couldn't smother a grin. "Y-you're not trying to s-scare m... us, do you Captain?"

"You can read up on this in the Norn." I've reassured her, and tried to hold my snickering at bay. "I don't have to tell you that Izanagi broke his promise by making a fire and he was then confronted with the truth. Her beautiful former wife was a rotting carcass... I know how much you don't like being scared, so I won't go into details."

"Har-har-har." Glared at me angrily the New-Type.

"Well, suffice to say that Izanagi fled in panic, just barely escaping. However Izanami vowed to kill thousands of his people every day. How do they say... Hell hath no Fury, like a women scorned?" I chuckled at that, finding it rather ironic a God of Creation turning into a God of Death. "Izanami became a Goddess of Death, while Izanami swore to create more people than his wife could ever kill."

"Sierra." Sakuya asked me and I turned towards her. "Are you sure you want to name that symbiote like this?"

"Of course!" I couldn't help, but grin. "After all, I bring death to the Aragami."

* * *

"Captain, are you sure about this?" Asked the red-head gunner at my side, we were staring up at the backside of a Vajra, which was busy munching on something we couldn't quite see from where we were. "Just the two of us taking on the Vajra?"

"Don't be a scaredy-cat." I chuckled at the pun. "Better cover your ears, I'll be rather loud." I warned him and saw the boy take some distance and as prompted hid his ears under his palms. "Heh, this worked once." I took a large breath and raised my voice as high as possible. "Hey! You damn oversized thunder kitten!" The words were booming in the area and startled the Aragami.

As the Vajra tried to quickly spin around to face me, the building into which it crawled half way stopped the hasty movement momentarily, before it crumbled as the robust feline ripped through its walls to face me with a thunderous roar of its own. "Take aim!" I hollered once more, this time for the gunner as I punched square in its armored nose. It responded by howling in pain and reeling back to its two feet, crushing the remains of the building underneath it.

Momentarily later two shots zipped past my head and struck the Vajra in the unprotected chest, at the same time I've lunged forward and kicked the feet of the Aragami from behind. Kota let loose another pair of shots, but as the beast toppled and threatened to flatten me, they missed their target. For a few seconds the beast tried to frantically roll back onto its legs, while I tried to make some distance.

"Heh, if it weren't for 'Nami going into overdrive, I think... this would have looked much-much worse..." A pained yelp escaped me as I had to backpedal a few feet more when the massive spark dome started to expand around me. "C-crap!" I stumbled and hit myself hard, watching as the static filled area was nearing its utmost limits and were going to fry me very soon. "H-help!"

To my call of distress, a grenade soared right into the face of the beast and exploded promptly, stunning it. However, it just missed timing barely as I could feel the energy of the spark attack charging straight through the suit and my body. "Captain! Are you okay?" Inquired the gunner and I stood up, surprised myself.

"I... think?" As he reached towards me, a bolt of electricity jumped between us and shocked him. "A-ah! Sorry!" I distanced myself quickly, and saw that around the suit, small arcs or pent up energy were moving slowly. "I didn't think this will happ-." I was swept away by the massive paw of the Vajra, which seemed to recover just moments before.

"Captain!" This time Kota had reason to worry about, I glanced quickly at the suits readings and could see that the armor took noticeable damage, dropping by a quarter or so. "Take this Aragami!" He shouted and released a salvo of attacks at the beast, but it leaned forward and used the cape to block out most of shots.

"Can't have letting my guard down." I grunted while standing back up, across my right side were deep scars inflicted by the claws of the Vajra, however they were slowly mending as they stole the Oracle Cells of the large monster. "Yea, I might have power, but my defense is still paper..." We were getting growled at by the Vajra rather menacingly.

"Do you think this was a good idea, Captain?" Kota asked me with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "This Vajra looks rather strong to me." The Vajra started to gather a massive ball of spark in front of it.


	73. Dancing Ogre

**_Author's Note: Once more I got exams, but that doesn't mean I'm not writing, just being unable to post them. As for now, here are two chapters and more to come._**

 ** _I'm very sorry for that... The 'current' chap might get a slight 1-2 day delay, however it will be posted along with the following just like now._**

 ** _I'm also going to update my profile, so you'll be able to see the current status of what is about to come (with a monthly advance or so.)_**

* * *

Dancing Ogre  
==========

As the ball of spark was growing bigger and steadier in front of the feline monster, I was still wondering about why didn't the former spark attack affect me. "I'm going to try something, stand back Kota!" I gave the order and raised my arm up in front of me with an open palm for intercepting the stream of sparks that the beast was about to release.

"Captain! This is way too reckless!" He called to me, however the Vajra has already launched the volley of consecutive shots. The gunner tried to get close to me, however remembering that my suit was still charged by the previous attack and not wanting to get electrocuted once more, the boy had to keep his distance from me.

As the first orb blasted into my open palm, I felt nothing. "Huh... this is weird." I noted as each and every one impacted onto my arm, they were slowly pushing it back with every strike. "You... might want to get some distance now Kota." Around me the electric current grew both in intensity and density as the suit absorbed more and more of the shocking attacks. "Hibari, is the Doc available?"

-He left word of not being disturbed under any circumstances.- Came the Operators answer soon after my question, in the meantime the Vajra was growling at us and started to rush forward. -Is there a problem?-

"Well, my suit is acting strange... I mean, I think it does?" Truth to be told, I wasn't quite sure if this is a feature or something unforeseen at all. "Could you get Licca then, she might be able to help." Me and Kota bolted into different directions and it seems that was a good choice of his, because when the beast came near me the bolts of electricity started to surge between our bodies back and forth.

"W-whoa!" Called in an awestruck voice the boy as he saw that. "Cool! That is so awesome!" He gushed and I had to chuckle, while evading the massive paws of the menacing Aragami in front of me. "I've never seen anything like that!"

-I'm here Sierra!- Came the mechanics response when she arrived. -Is there something amiss?- Licca asked and I dodged a bite from the beast, some of the sparks jumped into the open mouth of the Aragami, which gave a furious roar as it wasn't as lightning proof in that vulnerable area.

"I'm a lightning-rod!" I laughed at that and even Kota couldn't hold back his own, all the while the Vajra started to rage. "Plus I think we're in a bit of a bind here... We can't quite deal with the Vajra, only hold it up..." I dodged another swipe and saw as the sparks were gathering around the beasts body.

-What do you mean you're a lightning-rod?- At that remark, I could hear the surprise in her voice and I honestly couldn't blame the mechanic for that. -Let me get a quick look at the reading of your...- Her voice trailed off, apparently because she spotted the readouts. -Did you try to contact Dr. Sakaki?-

-He is currently unavailable.- Informed her the Operator. -Sierra, if you can buy time Sakuya and Alisa are nearly finished with the Chi-You they were sent after, they'll join up with you two soon enough.- Hibari informed us and I've acknowledged it with an 'okay'.

-This is interesting, according to these readings your suit is experiencing a massive amount of static charge... Much more than it should be capable of handling actually...- Licca said as she skimmed through the data on her display. -Despite that and the mending injury you have received, it's more than fascinating. We never tested it for such an occasion, but just how did you manage this?-

Once more, my suit literally absorbed the spark attack of the Vajra and a miniature lightning storm was practically encircling me now. "I took head-on all of the Vajras attacks?" I mused and noticed as Kota is taking up a secure position to lend suppressive fire when necessary, even if he'll deal almost no damage.

-I don't think you are supposed to do that.- A disgruntled answer came from Licca. -I might be no God Eater, however just why did you take such a risk? You didn't know that this is going to happen!- I've gotten scolded and while she was right, partially it was my fault for conveying it with such words.

"I stumbled, Kota tried to stop the Vajra with a Stun Grenade, but it was too late." My answer made them gasp and I had to dodge as the Vajra came at me once more. "Hey, it turned out fine... didn't it, so why worry?" I shook my head and that sent miniature sparks all around me as they couldn't keep up with the motion.

-Try to be more careful, we don't know that if you get your suit more damaged how will it react to the current level of static charge you've built up...- The voice of Licca was rather grave. -The amount I'm reading could easily kill an experienced God Eater...-

A whistle escaped me and I had to marvel once more, just how accurately the damn suit is following my thoughts. "Wouldn't it be nice if I could control it?" A sigh escaped me as I raised an arm and clenched my fist. In the following moment the static field wobbled a bit and seemed to converge on the squeezed limb. "Did... you get that reading?" Stubbornly, the feline monster started to gather a massive orb of energy in front of it.

-Y... Yes.- Answered the mechanic and we thought of the very same thing. -While I'm not exactly knowledgeable about your... condition and don't fully understand the work process of the suit, it seems that not only does your Bias Field allow you to collect Oracle Cells from Aragami, under circumstances even Oracle based substances can be bent to your control.-

"A God of Creation... or a God of Destruction?" I mused and that seemed apparently to surprise the females.

-I wouldn't go that far.- Chuckled Licca and I had to laugh, both on the expression and that the asinine Aragami was just empowering me even further with the attack. -However you might have to stop experimenting just how much the suit is capable of handling, overloading it... let's just say you wouldn't be able to regret that choice...- She warned me and I had to agree on that one.

"OH no, I was just wondering about Izanami and her origin." I called back and started to recall the feeling when I channeled power through my God Arc. Since the suit was basically one, and a literal extension of mines in a matter of seconds all of the gathered static charge was compressed into my palm. "The Arc Suit of mines, it does require a name if it's an Arc, no?"

It was shining brightly, occasionally firing sparks between my clenched fingers and I had to smirk once more. It really reminded me of some old animations where the heroes use flashy moves to win. Once more the Vajra pounced at me with a furious roar, which was I've been waiting for. I rushed towards the massive beast and decided to test just how shielded is it from the inside.

 **I'm so tempted to yell 'Shining Finger' right now...** I sighed as in the end I gave into the temptation. "What the hell..." Around my fingers the compressed orb expanded, covering them in a sparking layer. "SHINING! FINGEEEEER!" My yell drowned out the howling of the Aragami, as my outstretched fingers stuck their target.

Sparks started to violently clash as the fingers smashed onto the forehead of the Vajra, sending a blinding light in all directions. -Captain?- Kota asked and I laughed out maybe a bit too crazed. -Are you sure it's time to make jokes here?- Despite the beasts massive size, the clash only helped me to dig my fingers into the hardened skull as the fingers started to bore past the bone structure and into the flesh.

"About time!" I yelled as the soft tissue was reached and the sparks were literally sucked into the gaping hole in the beasts head, my eyes did look at the status of the suit to notice that the armor levels had dropped quite drastically under a third from the Aragamis impact on me. "Now DIE!" With such a shout, the final amount of energy seeped into the Vajras wound and I quickly jumped back, fearing the retaliation.

Which didn't came, a few stuttering steps were made before the Vajra collapsed, blood and Oracle Cells gushing from its head wound. -Captain... why do you have to be so damn reckless?!- Kota asked in worry as I checked the display on the area scan just to be sure, however the red dot went black signaling the confirmed demise. -Also... was it really required to reference that move?-

"You liked it, didn't you?" I grinned at him and walked towards the fallen monster. I knew that the suit was urging me to get the core, so either I did as it wanted or had to suffer as the simbyote would take over and force me to get it anyways. "Beside, this was an interesting find after all, no?" I couldn't stop grinning, sure he couldn't see it, but it felt good.

-Well, true that Captain.- He agreed and walked closer as I plunged my arm into the wound and fished around the tissue. While I was doing that, the suit frantically drained the seeping Oracles and restored the damage dealt to it. -Shall we catch up to the others?-

I pulled the core out and we started to walk, while the core was being devoured by the symbiote. Once it finished, I noticed that now all of the status bars were equal, meaning that now the Limiters were empowered too. "Nice." I've noted and turned to the curious gunner. "Yea, let's catch up with them."

* * *

"Hey girls!" Kota called cheerfully as we managed to catch up to the New-Type and the medic was still fighting the avian. "Need any help?" He asked as they laid suppressive fire on the Aragami. "Why aren't you going in on melee?"

"It's dangerous." Sakuya hurriedly explained to us as she consumed an O-Ampule to restore her reserves. "Help us Kota, we need kill it before it can attack!"

"O-Okay!" Responded the gunner and joined in, now with both Assault users laying heavy suppressive fire on the Aragami, the medic could place careful sniper shots at the critical points of the Chi-You. "Why would it be troublesome?"

"Because this one has dangerous melee attacks, we have to keep it suppressed or it's going to come at us with those dangerous kicks." As Alisa told us what they experienced, I looked at Kota. "Took me by surprise and if not for Sakuya here..."

"I'm gonna have a damn word with that bastard." I've growled as the damage started to pile onto the avian, despite its best efforts to protect from the hail of bullets, it was wearing down the defenses. "We have to inform the others now, this isn't the first we came into contact with such a Chi-You."

Sakuya looked at me with surprise. "It wasn't?"

"Yea, there is that red Chi-You, you know the one that almost killed the Captain?" Kota said and for a moment both females eyes widened. "When we were in the city, you know when... Izanagi first showed up..." He went silent and I could understand him for that, but this was no reason to go silent now.

"Bird-Brain apparently is able not only to command, but to train Chi-You." I spoke up and the medic frowned. "We literally saw it first hand how did it teach one to use some spinning kick." I locked at the area, which bore heavy claw and blast marks all around us. "I'm guessing, it's not that easy any more..."

"If you call a martial arts using Chi-You, not easy." Alisa snorted in disdain. "Then you would be right about that."

"Well." Sakuya called as the final shot rang and the avian collapsed in a heap of flesh, scarred like a bee-hive with bullets. "At least this was done, let's get this over with and return to the base."

Kota turned to me, tilting his head a bit. "Captain, you're not going to get the core... right?"

It took me by a bit of surprise, however there was no desire on the symbiote for it. Or at least it wasn't overriding my motions to grab the core. "Doesn't look like it, so no. I wonder, maybe it's because I've got the Vajra core?"

"Then allow me to." Alisa stepped forward, summoning the Predator form of her God Arc and raised it to bring down on the bloody heap, when a familiar voice called for us.

"Please, all of you. Hold your Arcs!" As we turned, Dr. Sakaki and behind him Soma was walking towards us. The latter had his God Arc thrown on his shoulder, it bore signs of victorious combat as it was sporting a few blood stains.

What surprised me the most, that Sakuya dropped a 'huh?' instead of Kota, while the gunner asked. "Doc, why're you here?"

"Worry not." He answered with a light smile. **Scheming fox, what are you after now?** "All will be explained in time." He looked at the fallen form of the avian. "Leave that Aragami there for a moment and come with me. I've something to show you." With that he turned around and started to walk towards a nearby partially collapsed housing. Soma followed him, despite showing signs of his dislike openly.

"What the hell is he up to now?" I couldn't help, but grumble. Still we all followed. "You guys think this is quite fishy, right?"

Sakuya shook her head. "We just have to wait and see." Minutes went past as we lay silent, the stillness was starting to get on our nerves rather quickly and even the researcher was pulling out his pocket watch in an ever increasing frequency. "Hmm, what's that?"

At the claim of the medic, the elder also spotted it. "There!" He called and we all snapped to attention. "Look, it's coming! I knew it would!" My eyes widened practically to near popping up, I saw the pale white girl, wearing the ragged flag as some sort of a poncho walk up to the carcass of the Aragami. Then to our surprise, she leaned down and put her hand into the bleeding wounds of the monster.

Soma and Sakuya rushed forward and we all followed, surrounding her. To my surprise she straightened up and turned towards us, the blood and Oracle Cells of the decomposing body were smeared on her bare arms, legs and as she turned towards us, we could make the clear stains on her face also. **Don't tell me...** "Uhm..." Her voice was trembling of uncertainty and took several seconds to find the words. "I... I am..." **She ate the Aragami?!** The girls blood smeared hand reached towards her mouth, where she wiped a part of the gore into the flags fabric, clearing some of the remains around her mouth. "H-hungry?"

Kota freaked out at that, raising his Mousy Blow at the mess that pale girl represented and furiously tried to pull the trigger, there was a high pitched ringing sound and only the triggers clicking registered. No shots were fired from the weapon. Interestingly enough, my symbiote went docile also, even though there was nothing nearby to feast upon. Alisa and Soma were also having surprised looks, while the medic looked at the young gunner with a frown.

He was shaking his weapon to fire, meanwhile the bloody girl was staring right at the God Arc. **Are you freaking kidding me?!** "Kota, that's enough!" I raised my voice and albeit blabbering something the boy did lower it. The ringing stopped in that instant.

"Welcome, welcome!" As if ignoring what just happened, the elder pushed past us to greet the girl. "Good to see you! It certainly took a while to get you to show yourself, hmm?" He chuckled before continuing, turning to the dark skinned God Eater. "Thank you, Soma. For all your help in bringing her here." If his eyes weren't ever closed, I figure they would now be gleaming with excitement. "Oh, there's just so much I must know!" **Hah, knew it!** "So many opportunities!" **So, he staged this meeting somehow...**

"I'd appreciate an explanation more than your thanks, Doctor!" The male growled back at the researcher and I noticed that the girl, now hunching over followed our conversation rather curiously.

"The little lady was quite determined." Started Dr. Sakaki the explanation. "Wouldn't appear when we needed her to, so I took a chance and eliminated all of her natural prey in the region." **Fucking knew it! She WAS eating the damn Aragami!** As the elder laughed, the girl tilted her head, trying to make out just what is going on. "Can't ignore the hunger forever, whether it's your favorite or not."

"You are devious, old snake." Soma snarled and at that I had to agree. "I don't know whether that's a compliment..."

Kota, who was completely lost about things was standing there stupefied. "Uh, hey, so... I'm just gonna ask the question on everone's mind..." I chuckled at this, as his 'everyone' was most likely himself only. "Who the hell is this kid?"

"Ah, of course, of course!" As if forgetting something very important, the elder spoke up hastily. "We probably shouldn't be speaking out in the cold like this. All will be explained at the lab." Then he turned towards the bloody mess the girl represented. "So sorry to keep you all in the dark. Uh, you will join us, yes?" Sakaki asked as he walked towards the girl, not even showing concern to the way too obvious signs that she freaking ATE from the beast.

"I AM HUNGRY!" She chirped energetically and bowed at the same time. Soma to that dropped a venomous 'Yeah?', which made the girl panic apparently as she fidgeted around trying to find words to match the situation. "I... I am... was... hungry?" She tried her best, but there was nothing much to go on for.

"Now-now, Soma. Don't bully her." Came to her protection the elder and that made me frown. "We'll provide you with food if you are willing to come with us." Tried once more the girl and in response she chirped 'food!' more than quite happily. "It's settled then! Come now! all of you!"

We followed the trio in the front. Soma, Dr. Sakaki and the girl and I was trying to figure out what the hell is going on. "Do you guys understand what is going on?"

"The Doctor said we'll get an explanation back at the lab, right?" Alisa said, but it was obvious she was also lost just like the others.

"Well, we can't just leave her out here." Sakuya nodded.

"Guys..." I freaking wanted to point out the obvious she freaking ATE from a dead Aragami, what made her suspicious. Not to mention, I believe she was the one who made Kota unable to fire his God Arc... "I think the doc is going to pull the fast one on us..."

"Why do you say that, Captain?" Kota asked, but was silenced by the ever vigilant elder.

"I said that everything will be revealed in due time back at the lab." He called and I sighed in defeat. **Damn fox.**

* * *

The ride, short, Kota fidgeted like hell and had to be shut up by Soma constantly. Meanwhile the girl was looking very interested in everything and I even saw her lean on one of the items and it looked like she wanted to take a bite. **From a freaking metal case!** I looked at the elder, but he only smiled at me nothing more. **I'm starting to fear the damn fox.**

He sent everybody ahead, saying he'll join us very soon in the lab. However as the others headed to put their items to their rightful places, I went and had the quick report handed to Hibari. We joined in the elevator and headed for the lab and found the elder there with the girl sitting on the ground and looking around rather interested. "Good, Good!"

"Explanation. NOW!" I've thundered, ignoring the looks I gained from the rest of the team. "What is she?!"

"An Aragami, just as you figured." Kota, Alisa and even Sakuya who took a better look at the marveling girl then stepped back in fright.

"D-did you just say what I think you just said?!" Sakuya stuttered for a moment and the elder laughed lightly. I covered my face with my palm, cursing 'damn fox' under my breath.

"I can say it again, but I assure you it will be no different." He pushed his glasses up and motioned with his right arm towards the girl, who was now looking at him as he spoke. "This is an Aragami." Kota and Alisa were mumbling words, unable to quite proceed with their minds just what was being said.

"Skin color, check." I started to count on my fingers. "Eating Aragami, check." A second finger rose. "Human-like form, it's not the first monster to look humanoid or... this much human, so check." My middle finger was now also present. "The doc finds it rather interesting, check." I looked to the practically beaming scientist. "We're screwed, check."

"Now, now. Be at ease." He tried to ease us, to a partial success. "I promise on my scientist's honor that this Aragami has no desire to eat you." Said the Doctor as he began counting his own counters. "Aragami are monsters, yes. They all share a certain trait. We refer to it as their 'Bias'. You follow?"

"It's an Aragami's coding. Their predatory nature." Alisa summarized and I sighed, understanding where this was going to. "Our God Arcs have the same thing, That's how they innately know to Devour, this is why we need our Bias controlled, so it won't devour their user."

"Correct as usual, Alisa." Said the elder rather proudly. "These sorts of things are second nature to a God Eater of your caliber." The praise was striking home quite well as the girl twirled her hair, standing in the spotlight of praise.

"Wait..." Kota turned towards Soma. "Did you..."

"Of course." He glared back and shot him down before he could say anything stupid.

"Okay, lay off the kid." I chided the dark skinned God Eater, who grumbled something threatening at me.

"This Aragamis Bias is unlike any before. IT has predilection only towards beasts of a higher order." Dr. Sakaki chuckled as he explained. "As far as she's concerned, we puny humans don't even register as a kind of food. You see, this is the common misconception. Aragami aren't born with the characteristics of other life form! Not at all!"

"Here comes another lecture." Not being able to help my grumbling I stepped to the side of Kota. "If you fall asleep, I'll punch you." I warned him and the boy looked rather attentive instantly.

"They simply advance at a breakneck pace as they Devour more and more each day." Continuing rather enthusiastically the elder went on. "As a result, all the possibilities of evolution are condensed into such a short period of time! Choices and change come rapidly. And those moments make and Aragami precisely what it is!"

"So you're telling me that this..." Sakuya started, but apparently had trouble for finding words. "Child..." She finally settled, but not really in a convincing manner. However it seemed she also gotten stuck at that point, so the doctor had to help her out and finish the sentence quite vividly.

"Exactly!" Bursts with eagerness the elder. "As all humankind did, she found a set of skills and stalled there in her process. It's quite remarkable, really." In the meantime the girl got bored with us and started to play around with her feet, rolling around in the process. Meanwhile the flag covering her body was flipping up and down and partially revealed that she wasn't wearing anything else. **Human-like body, yet no gender... as figured.** "She's an Aragami evolving in the same way a human might."

"If you consider how many of us the Aragami ate, I wonder why didn't more man-like monster pop up?" I let my question hang in the air, easily dropping the temperature a few degrees in seconds.

"This... child." Soma snarled, rather annoyed. "Aragami AND human?" He was visibly appalled.

"YES!" Claimed the researcher, but instantly rebuked. "No... Well, based on the examinations I ran earlier..." **How the hell did you run examinations on... her?!**

"Speaking of which, Doc..." I turned towards the momentarily confused elder. "How the hell did you get here before us?"

"Her cranial nerves and synapses, or should I say Oracle Cells acting as them, function precisely as a human's might." He ignored my question to what I growled in my anger. The girl looked at me and in that moment I felt a soothing wave wash over me. "She has an incredible capacity to learn, clearly as evidenced by her use of language and she holds much potential." **Not to mention, apparently calm me down.**

"So Doc!" Kota raised an arm to signal his attention wasn't missed. "I... am not going to lie and I'm confused?" I looked at him and in that instant he rephrased the sentence he was about to sputter. "What was that about her talking about being hungry?" At that moment the pale girl chirped 'Hungry!', scaring Kota as he jumped behind my back. **At least you're within reach.** "Because it's way more than ominous!"

"The Bias of an Aragami dictates its dinner choices." Smiled the elder, while he went to answer. "As a rule, they will not partake anything like unto themselves. You understand?" The smile grew more menacing. "Aragami are not ones to favor cannibalism."

"Unless there is something very dire and they are forced to bend that rule." I growled and clenched my fists. "There is no absolute rule, Aragami exist to devour, however it is less likely they'll devour their own kin. That is how the Anti-Aragami Wall is able to protect the Ghetto, by repelling the 'taste' of Aragami."

"Ooooh!" Kota was amazed. "I didn't knew that." I stopped the urge of smacking the visor on my face. Just like the urge to smack the awed boy.

While seemingly the elder wanted to speak some more, he apparently changed his mind. "So I leave you with this, and I think it best... let's keep this little secret amongst ourselves, hmm? No need to let the news get out and about."

"Doctor, cert-" Sakuya started, but I raised my hand to silence her.

"Let the damn fox do as he wants, I can imagine he can be quite... persuasive about such matters." I stopped and noticed the elder smirk at me and nod a thanks.

"Well, you heard your Captain." At this he stepped closer to the medic. "Besides, you don't want others to poke in your... private... affairs Miss Tachibana?" She flinched at the carefully veiled threat. "Best to simply go along with it, yes? Yes, your Captain also wants that." He smiled and we felt a chill crawl down our spines.

"I am hungry!" The girl decided to interrupt at this point and we looked at her.

"Most important, I believe that the young girl needs some friends." The researcher turned towards a leaving member of our team, who was generally annoyed by such an abuse. "I feel she will find a particular affection for you, Soma." Then he glanced at me. "Not to mention even your Captain will be such a good friend to her, right?"

"You're out of your mind!" I yelled practically together with Soma, but he continued before slamming the door shut behind himself. "She may play pretend well, but she is not a human. Just an approximation. A monster on the inside!"

"I... was... Hungry?!" Tried the girl to break the silence that fell on us as he left.


	74. Sea Breeze

Sea Breeze  
=========

"Doc, we need to talk." He looked at me slightly amused, but I wasn't in the mood for that. "Now!" I growled darkly and his expression turned more serious. "Alone..." I turned to the rest of the team present who looked at me surprised. "Please... Just for now, trust me." My plea was met with silence for a few minutes, but then they started to leave without any question.

"You better fill us in Captain." Kota called as he left the room, the two girls in tow.

"I'm hungry!" Chirped the cheery little girl in front of me as she looked up at me. "Food!" The girl shaped Aragami squealed and I chuckled at her.

"Well, let's talk after I get her something to eat, I'll be right back." Called to me the researcher and he left the room before I could even protest.

"Hungry?" Asked the pale girl as she tugged on my legs, requesting my attention. I leaned down and patted her head lightly to what she giggled like an innocent child. "I'm hungry!" She declared happily and I had to chuckle.

"Damn fox, saying that she won't eat humans." I couldn't help, but grumble as the girl started to play with her feet once more. "Did you forget that God Eaters aren't quite human either? What would you do if this little monster went on a rampage?"

The elder used this moment to step into the room, apparently having heard the end of my sentence. "Didn't I reassure you that she won't do that as long we keep her sated?" He placed a small pile in front of the Aragami girl. "Both her appetite and curiosity, that is." We watched as the girl practically threw herself on the items and gorged them up fast.

While the pale humanoid was busy removing the assembled cores from existence, I turned back to the scientist. "Did Licca notify you, Doc about Izanami's behaviour?" He nodded to me and that made me frown. "So Doc, was it something you expected?"

"I had no idea something like this could happen to be honest." He started and that made me growl. "However, It is quite intriguing. My guess would be that your Symbiote is enhancing the capabilities of your body, which is in the process of turning into Izanagi." The researcher mused for a few moments. "Come to think of it, there were random power outages while you were running Berserk."

"Great... Well, at least we know that I'm right now immune to spark." The small girl tugged on my legs once more and I looked down to see her having finished the pile of cores. "What is it?" I knelt down to get near her eye level, but she just tilted her head and stare at me. "Sigh, Doc. I'm going to get some rest if that is okay with you. Keep... her safe."

"Safe!" Chirped the little girl and I chuckled when leaving the room.

* * *

My sleep was uneasy, as I met the 'others' once more. It was a weirded out staring match, occasionally spiced with the cackling of Neistovyy, like a crazed demon. "Well at least I require less than two hours of sleep..." I looked at the time and it was still showing less than 2 AM. "I'll go and see the girl, I think she also needs lot less sleep than the others."

When I arrived, at the lab there were signs of scuffle and the elder was pretty beaten up as he leaned back in his chair. "Oh?" He looked up at me with tired, but still those ever closed eyes. "What can I help you with?" He asked and I chuckled.

"You aren't used to look after children, are you Doc?" I smiled as I got only a powerless smile from him in return. "I guess you get this if curiosity and appetite are sated at the same time." All around the room there were literally at random spots bite marks, it was quite scary imagining how the hell did such a petite girl like her jump up to the ceiling to take a bite out of it. **I wonder how will he excuse himself when the repair crew comes to fix the damage.**

"I'll manage." Came the answer in a sullen voice. "So, Sierra. Is there a problem?"

"I'm bored, still not used to sleep so little even when being that tired like I was yesterday." I mused half to myself. "Shall we take Izanami out for a spin and get data so I will know just what is she capable of?"

However the elder only laughed at me weakly. "I've yet to catch any rest myself and here you are demanding more?"

"Old snake, aren't you the one who can't shake his gaze off the Singularity?" His breath skipped slightly to what I chuckled. "I can put two and two together easily, thank you. So, tell me Doc. How did you manage to convince the Director to miss her?"

Dr. Sakaki looked at me with a wry smile on his face. "What I told Johann was true. There was an Aragami found with a core supposedly unprecedented in power." His expression turned grave. "When it was first spotted, it claimed the life of a God Eater testing the Prototype New-Type God Arc. We dubbed the Aragami, Rufus Caligula."

"Unprecedented power." I repeated it after him. "As in, an Irregular power?" At the question only a dry chuckle came as a response. "Doc, that is not funny. I don't know what the Director is after, but it's clear that you two are in some sort of a competition! What if that core gets in his hands?"

"I highly doubt that, as even veteran God Eaters were only able to chase away the Rufus Caligula. They were unable to inflict lasting wounds on its body." Hearing that chilled me, but at the same time meant that it was safe to assume the director won't be able to gather it either. "Tell me, when the Director will request to hunt down the Singularity, what will you do?"

"Try to get her as far from the Directors hand as possible." I frowned momentarily lost in my thoughts. "Just what exactly is the goal of your competition?" I've not gotten an answer, instead the door on the right side of the lab opened up and from inside the cheerfully squealing girl bounced out and tackled me. I managed to peak into the room and saw absolute chaos inside, which made me laugh lightly.

"SIRA!" Came her cheer and I chuckled as she looked up at me. "SIRA!" **Well, at least she tries conversation unlike a certain grumpster...** The girl was way too energetic and I turned towards the elder. "Saki!" She said and let go of me to go over to the doctor. "Hungry!" She called, plopping down on the ground excitedly.

His response way a defeated sigh. "It seems even she isn't taking a long time to rest up, just like you." With a frown the elder called. "Why don't you take her out?"

"Two birds with one stone?" I asked and he couldn't help, but nod in response. "Feed her and test my Izanami. Got it." But then it occurred to me, just how am I supposed to do that, can't bring her through the base, someone might notice her. "Come to think of it, Doc. How did you sneak her aboard?"

Realizing that he has no choice, but to reveal to me the Doctor calmly stated. "At the back of the other room, is a hidden elevator. That brings you on a passage that leads to the outside." I whistled lightly. "Since you don't have to get your God Arc, it's much safer to sneak out with the child, isn't it?"

"So, where is our destination?" I called to the Doc, who was searching around for something. "I can't just take her willy-nilly with me, can I?"

"Here, take this. You... can ride a motorcycle, right?" In my hand a key chain was pushed and I nodded slightly, I wasn't quite confident in my riding skills either way. "You... will go with Sierra, to have an early breakfast?" Questioned the elder the girl focusing her attention at us momentarily.

"I'm hungry!" Chirped delightfully the small girl and sprawled out on the ground. We looked at her and I couldn't stop chuckling at all. "I'm ready to eat!" She called and I shook my head at the antics of the Aragami child.

"Then let's go and feed you, gal." I called and hoped not to regret it.

* * *

I never would have thought that I'll be praising the very moment I stepped back into the room through that very same door. "Doc, I don't know how you managed, but..." I started as I stepped into the room and looking around, not to find the sought after person, but rather a very furious God Eater sitting with crossed arms and wielding a menacing glare. "Hey Soma?" I greeted him, despite the unwelcome stare.

"Where. The. Fuck. You. Been?" He demanded with a dangerous scowl and I had to start laughing nervously. "Do you even realize what you had done?!" Snapped the dark skinned male and in an instant crossed the distance between me and him, even from a sitting position. "DO YOU DUMBASS?!"

"Well, at least you're not calling me a Dead Beat." His fists were wrenched into a tight grip right in front of me as I said that. "Doc called me to take her out to feed." I pointed behind me, where the Aragami girl was staring at the two of us. In return Soma was staring at her for a few second before turning around muttering something about a bloody sociopath and massacre.

That is when an originally white, but now riddled with uncountable specks of blood zipped past me and like some magnet stuck onto the unwary God Eater. "SOMA!" Cheered the monstrous girl and I had to chuckle as said person even froze as a result of this action. "Soma?" Asked the girl and I heard him grit his teeth hard enough that it made mines hurt.

Well, it wasn't quite surprising. After all, the sort of innocent little Aragami, even with the form of a human girl is still a ravenous monster. I can attest to that, I saw her literally rip Ogretails to shreds with her bare hands. Not just a few, but a whole swarm, including Vajratails and some sort of variants of those, because there were a few who were spark based and not blaze. All in all, lil glutton massacred over five dozen 'small fry' and proceeded to eat them. All by herself!

The result was quite astonishing. She practically swam in blood, gore and Oracle Cells as the bodies were decomposing, not to mention as she literally ripped them apart. What really boggled my mind, was no matter how much she consumed, the girl wasn't showing any signs of it. Which, when considering she took in over twenty times her mass at least... has to be a sign of something.

As for me, I barely could upkeep with spectating and collecting the pieces of my jaws from the ground every few minutes when she pulled her random childish stunts. Things like, trying to ride one, or catching the bone projectiles of the Ogretails with her teeth in mid-air, and many other that would take too long to list. She was just literally doing whatever popped into her mind.

Combine this fact with that she managed to freak me out quite fast by not being able to sit in one place for longer than five seconds, making both trips to and from the designated area a whole nightmare for me. Because she couldn't wait, her attention wandered over the place, she constantly either tried to taste the bike, or jumped off and ran circles around me... While, I kept a steady 70 kmp/h speed. **She is freaking dangerous... An unstoppable beast, with the mind of a child.**

Oh and the best part, she freaking made a Quadriga surrender to her. As in drop down, open the chest carapace and she just waltzed up to it, ripped the core out with her teeth and ate the damn whole Aragami! **At that point, I was so mind blown it took me moments to realize that my 'pet' decided to join me in the staring contest as she... ate.** And she freaking at the whole thing faster it could disintegrate... After seemingly getting bored of that, it simply left us alone.

"Get this leech off me." Snarled the male and attempted to remove the mess, that the girl represented from his back. "You hear me, Dumbass?!" I was actually trying to burn that image into my mind, instead of considering the demand. However, before he could have done anything about it, Kota opened the room and practically froze on sight what was inside. It was pretty comical as Soma was trying to rip said girl off his back.

"I... seem to have came at a wrong time." He hightailed out faster than we could ask and I simply ran after him, barely catching the boy inside the elevator as it closed behind me. "I didn't see anything!" Kota stated and apparently was shivering. "I swear it! I didn't see a thing, just please don't tell anything to Alisa!"

At his plea I was at first surprised, then frowned. "What the hell did you do to her again?" Although, the sentence came out much more threatening than I hoped, it was still annoying me that he messed up once more. "Well?!"

"I just wanted to make her feel better about the change of clothes..." Kota started, with a blush and hanged his head as he played with his fingers. "I... sort of dropped that she looks sexier with the turtleneck, than before..." **Oi...** "Now she is madder at me than ever!"

"Why did you do that even?" I sighed and shook my head. "Look, I'll try to help you, however I need to know the source of the problem..."

Fidgeting around the boy nodded and took a deep breath. "Those jerks were badmouthing her again, criticizing her choice of clothes." Kota clenched his feet and fists in anger and growled very much like a certain God of Death does so often. "I couldn't just leave that be and walk away, could I?" He looked up into my face and the determination I saw in his eyes surprised me. "You understand why I stood up to her, right?"

"Sure. I would have done the same." I patted the gunners shoulder as the elevator stopped on the floor of the lobby. "However, you tend to get mixed up with words every time Alisa is involved, that does result in backfiring upon you every single time, no?" His expression darkened with sadness. "Chin up, oh right before I forget. Why did you come to the lab again?"

"I called for you." Tsubaki spoke up as she walked in from a side corridor. "All Captains are to attend the meeting that will occur in a half hour. Kota, this also includes you. Until then, dismissed." We looked after the mature woman to walk away with the tablet in her hand and the boy turned to me.

"I'm doomed..." He whined pathetically. "I'm so very doomed..."

* * *

Kota hid behind me as soon as we entered the Majors office, which was kinda... pathetic if you would ask me. "We're here, Major!" I called out to the superior and noticed that beside us there was also Tatsumi, Karel, King and three other God Eaters present, presumably leaders of their own respective squads. **But if you were to ask me, they were quite... unimposing, as if their existence was meaningless...** "So, why is this meeting held again?"

"Didn't Kota tell you?" Tatsumi called to me and I shook my head as a response. "Seriously it's a very important role we'll have to complete in."

"Uh... I'm lost now completely." I turned to the boy beside me, who looked even as surprised as me. "Let me guess, you were so nervous because the Major called for you two, that you forgot it?" He nodded reluctantly to what I couldn't help, but sigh. "Some help here guys?" **Well, aside from the Major, I had been the only female present.**

Scoffing, King turned towards me. "What a great example our finest God Eaters are." Arms crossed he glared at me. "I'm impressed you managed to stay alive so far, with that head of yours. Dead Weight!" I was surprised as he used the damn moniker Soma always chose for the boy, but he was getting cut off by our Instructor.

"That's enough, King!" She called, to what the male gave a 'hmpf'. "This meeting is in order for the following, the R&D gave the OK, for the design sharing of the new Oracle Bullet modules. Also, they requested the following, those who had used them can now apply simple modifications or request a new type of bullet. Both cases mean that they will follow the longer period of testing phase."

"Neat." Karel spoke with a fire lit in his eyes. "This means easier missions, which translates into more rewards." **Uhh, right. C called this guy greedy as hell...**

"Hmm, so we'll have to relay this to the gunners in our teams." I nodded and looked at the boy beside me. "So, why was Kota summoned then?" It was obvious he was also curious, but at the same time terrified to ask it himself.

"We're going to have our God Arcs upgraded." Tatsumi said and I turned to him surprised. "As in King, Kota, Canon and me." He scratched his head. "Canon is out on a sweeping mission, so she'll be notified when she gets back."

"Upgraded?" Parroted the young gunner. "But mines is not yet suitable for an upgrade, isn't it?" Kota wondered and started to think hard on it. "I... don't know, but I recall that mines is not due for an upgrade yet."

"The God Arcs were chosen since they were compatible for the God Arc Reconstruction." King spoke with disdain in his voice. "That means, they will not get a complete upgrade, but a minor rehaul. Making them stronger, see?" The male grunted and tightened his crossed arms. "That also means we'll be out of commission until the damn tech-heads finish their playtime with our gear..."

"Still better than wading into combat with a God Arc not responding or outright trying to devour you." Said Tatsumi cheerfully and I failed to grasp just how could that be interpreted in such a way. "I'm up for it, our God Arcs are essentially the oldest ones still in service at the Branch. It is a reasonable thing to get ours up to date just like the ones used by the newbies."

"So, does that mean... I'm not getting punished?" Kota blurted and I had to resist the urge to face palm. "Ah, I mean... I didn't mean..." **Way to go... Mastery of getting into trouble... Just where the hell did he pick up such a useless skill?**

"Sierra, is there something?" Asked from me the Major and I had to shake my head. "Then?"

"Just a little misunderstanding between my team. I'll get it sorted very soon." I looked at the boy, then grinned under my helmet. "However, I want the Captain to step forward whose team members are thinking it's fun to pick on Alisa." I called with determination and I got some weird stares.

"Alisa?" Repeated King, then he understood. "Ah, the New-Type." He grinned turning to the others. "Wasn't mines, I can assure that."

"While we had a rough start, along with a few differences in our views. We don't have a problem with her." Tatsumi spoke lightly. "However, Sierra. Why did you bring this matter up in such a way, it's as if you're looking for revenge."

"Which as a Captain isn't a really rewarding way of thinking." Karel continued the trail of thought. "Still, that girl did change for somewhat, but at the core remained the haughty little brat." He then looked at the remaining three God Eaters. "Still, I believe someone from your group has the culprits."

"So what?!" One of them blurted and I couldn't help, but laugh at his idiocy. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you were the fool to badmouth Soma also." I grinned as he paled. "He isn't the only one with 'hell-ears' around, mind you." His mouth went agape. "I could have figured that you were behind the dissing of Alisa also."

"Just who do you think you are?!" The Leader pointed at me accusingly. "Spouting such crap, also since when can someone like you think you'll get away with this?"

"Since Sierra has done much more to contribute to the Branch, in such a short time ever since you were enrolled Mark." Tsubaki spoke and the male paled even further. "Not only does the 1st Unit take the highest difficulty missions as a general rule, she even goes out for her team as you could see it right now." She then eyed Kota behind me. "Did you get into trouble by defending Alisa?"

"Uhm, well..." Kota said nervously. "Not quite, I did argue with those guys, but... The problem is that I said something stupid to Alisa and now she is so mad at me, she won't accept my apology."

"Which is something you'll be working on while you're off duty, I presume." I called and the boy nodded fast. "Major, is something else on the agenda?"

"The R&D are doing their best to get the Predator Styles controlled, however it will still take time. In the meanwhile I was issued to hand out the current missions for the leaders." She walked around and gave each of us a stack of papers, except the leader of the 2nd Unit. "Tatsumi, since you and Canon will have to sit out the assignments, Brendan is to be temporarily assigned to Karel's group."

"Yes, ma'am!" He called with a smile. "I'll have more than enough time to get through Hibari now!" He cheered himself on and I frowned. **Geez, he can be... persistent, even when being constantly refused.**

I looked down on my stack of papers and noticed that it was fairly thicker than the others. **Swampside Heron and Grouse of the Mist... Just who the hell comes up with these names and...** "Fallen Chi-You?!" I raised my voice in surprise. "The hell?!"


	75. Swampside Heron

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late posting! I'm under exams, gotten a cold and work is bearing down on me. However as promised, I've not forgotten to add more to the story. And enjoy!**

* * *

Swampside Heron  
=============

Once more I stared at the papers and read it carefully. "A charged Chi-You with weakness to Blaze has been sighted at the abandoned factory." I read it half loud, mostly to myself and groaned. "A fucking spark based Chi-You?!"

"Be careful with that one." Called King and I turned to him as for now concern was in his voice. "That damn beast can hit you hard enough that you'll be stunned for a few second, or even outright paralyzed." He frowned, looking over his assignments. **Which were at least ten times thicker than mines...** "I'm not envying you guys right now that's for sure."

"Damn, well thanks for the heads up!" I called to the male, who grunted in response leaving to get his job done. Meanwhile Mark tried to sneak away, however he was stopped by the Major. "I'm going to see the Doc, he should have some more info about this damn Chi-You..." After grabbing the shoulder of Kota I pulled him after me.

We left in a hurry and called for the elevator, once inside Kota spoke up a little bit scared. "Is there a problem, Captain?" I looked at him and laughed lightly. "Sierra?" He repeated, nervousness creeping into his voice. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't want to repeat myself, go and get the others." I told him before stepping out on the laboratories floor. "In the meantime, I'll go and check... on that girl, okay?" He nodded to me and I waited until the elevators shutter closed. **Time to see how Soma handled that lil' bundle of dangerous energy.**

When I stepped into the lab, I burst into laughter instantly. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I couldn't help, but hold my stomach at the sight what greeted me. "Soma?" I turned to the rather irritated God Eater, who glared at me and did nothing. "Okay, the Doc will be livid, I tell you." The girl ate the equipment, like... literally at least half of everything. "You didn't even bother stopping her, did you?"

"SIRA!" Boundled the girl to me and sat down in front of me. "SOMA, SIRA!" She cried out happily and way too loudly. **I really hope the walls are sound proofed thoroughly.**

"Serves the damn fox right." Grumbled the dark skinned God Eater as he ignored the cheery monstrous girl. "I'm not a god damn babysitter!"

"Yet here you are, preventing the girl from leaving." The snicker left me rather menacingly, to what the glare turned on me even harder. "Look, Soma." I started, but he scoffed and turned away. I knelt down to the pale girl and she looked at me with wide eyes. "Most probably she wanted some attention from you." I extended my right arm forward and stopped halfway between me and her. "I can bet anything in the world, that she only did all these to get you to look at her."

"Sira?" The Aragami girl tilted her head and looked at me first, then to my arm. I spread my palm open and let her observe it, she then mimicked the motion. "Hungry?" Her gaze was locked onto my hand and she turned hers over and laid it over mines. "Sira hungry?"

"No I'm not hungry." I watched as she pressed her palm into mines and chuckled. "Are you hungry?" **Well, she just ate a quite decent part of the equipment, still... After seeing her capable of gorging up so much Aragami...** She looked at me and then back to my palm. "Apparently she is sated for now."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Called Soma and stood up. "Keep that damn brat out of harms way." He said and left.

"So he does care." Once more I chuckled and the girl tried to imitate me, although it turned out weird it still gave me a small laugh. "You heard that little one? Soma cares about you in his own way." Hearing the name she did cry 'SOMA!' rather happily, while I patted her head lightly.

Interestingly enough it took some minutes for the others to gather and... marvel at the girls erm... teethwork... not to mention the state she was in. "Hey guys, kept you long enough." I called to them as the girl was still busy playing with my palm, rather focused on it too. "Got some things to share, so sit down, sit down."

"Share?" Alisa repeated as they took seats, herself the farthest away from the young gunner. "Is this about, her?" She looked at the pale humanoid monster and I nodded. It was evident she had now second guesses seeing the girl still covered in dried black blood. "We're listening Captain."

"Is this about the last time we were sent away?" Kota asked and I nodded to him too, he tried his best not to look at the gore bather girl. "Then let's hear it."

"Where is the doctor anyways?" Sakuya asked and I chuckled. "I'm figuring he hadn't seen the state of this room as of yet." Called the medic and once more I chuckled. She was avoiding the topic of the Aragami girl also.

"All things in order." I called and waited for a few seconds retracting my arm and standing up. "Well for starters we... oh wait a moment, we need to hear this one." I giggled as the door opened and a tired researcher stepped in. He looked around, holding a hand before his mouth as he yawned and then I saw his eyes. **Knew it! They're wide as saucers!** "Yo doc, hope you made back-ups!" I greeted the shocked researcher with a sneer. "Soma watched as... this child decided to taste your gizmos, but at least I think she had more than enough of tasting metal."

His eyes closed and the elder took off his glasses, fishing out from his pocket a small cloth to wipe it. With his seemingly closed eyes he ran through the room taking in all the damage his equipment suffered, then he turned back to the girl in front of me now playing with her feet. "I... see..." Said Dr. Sakaki and then I was in the center of his gaze. "I would like a detailed report on your... findings."

"Sure." I nodded with a grin and looked down as the child kicked my leg lightly, she was looking at me with wide eyes of interest. "Well, for starters as all of you can see... her early morning snack was a success. The dessert was a Quadriga."

"Dessert?" Kota repeated. "But... Captain, that is not a dessert." Apparently confused about the topic and his gaze looked over the mess the female monster was presenting. "Or... I don't understand?"

Not being able to help, but sneer. "Oh, but it is. Especially after she gorged down over five dozen Ogretail type Aragami." At the incredulous stares they gave me, I grinned. "In fact, not even the Quadriga seemed to actually sate her, but nothing else was present."

"That's remarkable." Stated the researcher and looked over the small being. "Consuming such a large quantity of matter and energy should have influenced her visual appearance, but from what I can see... She is still being herself." The doctor hummed to himself. "Marvelous, if we could understand the concept behind this ability to store such an incredible amount of energy..." His voice trailed off, apparently he was lost in his own world of theories.

Sakuya looked over her and she stood up. "If you allow me, I'll get something to clean her up." Called the medic and left the room, as she did the pale girl called a 'Saya' after her.

"Ah right, Doc. I presume you introduced us to her and tried to teach her our names?" I turned to the elder, who was still lost in his thoughts, so I walked up to him and touched his shoulder. "Doc?"

"Oh... right, right!" He finally finished polishing his glasses and put them back on. "That is correct, she was very eager to learn too! Well, it seems her capabilities have a sort of limit for the moment, or at least I am guessing that it is. Because longer names are simply cut down to 'size' and she doesn't have a point of trouble recalling that way."

"So... you can understand us, is that right?" I turned to the pale female who looked at me with a happy 'SIRA!'. "I will take that as a yes, so... I wonder, can you name everyone here?" She looked at me first, then over everyone else in the room.

"Kota!" She chirped happily and crawled to the young gunner. "Asa!" She then looked over the Russian female and proceeded to go over there too. "Saki!" Her happy cry engulfed the room as she rolled on the floor to the elder. "SIRA!" Finally she cheered for me and took her place in front of my once more.

"Marvelous. Isn't it?" Stated the elder. "She is learning extremely fast, and while she has trouble of expressing herself to us, understanding is not a problem for her. Absolutely marvelous."

"I wonder, is that something related to her being an Aragami with human traits, or something else?" I called and knelt down once more, to pat the girl on her head. "Well, doc. What can you tell us about a Fallen Chi-You?"

"Fallen Chi-You?" Wondered the elder and I showed him the mission request that I was given not that long ago. "Hmm, this is interesting. Is this one different from the magmatic one, right?"

"According to King, totally." I frowned and groaned. "Not to mention I doubt it's a coincidence it turned spark..."

"What do you mean, Captain?" Kota asked with a frown.

"Ah nothing much, I mean... Fierce Kongou?" I laughed, counting on my finger. "This new Chi-You?" A second finger rose. "Cocoon Maidens, yep a new Fallen type if you want to know." My third finger indicated it. "Oh and don't forget a Spark variant of the Vajratail popped up also!" My fourth finger indicated the count. "I doubt it's a coincidence... In fact, somehow I get the feeling even the fallen burning Aragami are related to me too..."

At this moment, Sakuya came back with a few towels and a can of spray. She had caught the end of my sentence and turned to me while kneeling down to the playful Aragami child. "What do you mean Captain?" She asked while pulling one arm of the curious girl in her hand and spraying it with the can.

"I recalled one of the earlier conversations involving me, the Director and C." I recalled with a frown. "According to that pale bastard... Because the Director involved me in this, the Aragami started evolving... Seeing as how both Fierce Kongou and that Mutant Bird-brain are the result of Izanagi's influence... Things are going to go downhill pretty fast."

"Are you sure about that?" Asked me the elder as we observed how the spray dissolved the dried blood and was wiped off with a clean cloth. "Outside the Wukong and the Freeze Ogre, why would you say that?"

"The magmatic Aragami started popping up after we first encountered Bird-brain, and they are spreading all over the populace. Similarly, after the encounter with the Fierce, the spark attribute fallens are emerging." I voiced my reasons and the elder hummed. "I don't know what caused the emergence of the freeze ones, but I don't like it either..."

"Captain." Alisa spoke up, having turned to her. "Does this have to do with the matter you questioned the doctor earlier?"

"Yeah!" Kota agreed. "What was that about when you sent us off?"

I turned to the elder, who looked at me with a blank face. "Will you tell them, or shall I?" I asked with noticeable mirth in my voice. "The choice is yours, doc."

"I believe it would be better if I were to do the explanation." Said the elder with a shallow sigh. "However, by doing so you would have to lend me the helping hand..." His voice turned grave and serious. "Which would mean, turning on the Director and making Fenrir your enemy."

"D-doc?!" Kota blurted, frightened. "J-just what is going on?"

"Oh nothing much, it just involves this child, me and pretty much everyone on the 1st Unit." I called with a chuckle. "Also, Lindow died because of this crap."

"LIDO!" Cried the Aragami girl and we turned to her in surprise, Sakuya was half done removing the blood stains from the ragged flag she was wearing. "LIDO!" Repeated happily the Aragami child and we just stared at her even more. "LIDO!" She repeated and jumped up as if just now recalling something. "LIDO!"

"Doc?" I turned to the also surprised elder. "You... introduced Lindow to her?" At the hearing of the name, the girl practically jumped me with a cry of 'LIDO!', her voice sounded very urgent, almost panicking. "Because it seems she does know him."

"Do you know Lindow?!" Sakuya caught onto the slim sliver of hope she might have presented and when the girl replied with a 'LIDO!' her eyes teared up. "Is he alive?" Questioned the medic, but the girl in her arms just tilted her head. "Is Lindow alive?" Her question came once more to what the girl blinked first before erupting in a 'LIDO HUNGRY!'.

"Crap..." I summarized my thoughts as Sakuya tried her best to question the girl and turned to the doctor. "Is that what I think it implies?" For my question, I got a slow nod from the elder and I stepped to the medic. "Sakuya, that's enough..." I reached for her shoulder to let the girl go, but she shook her head vehemently.

"I... It's Lindow!" She cried, the tears flowing down her flushed cheeks. "He's alive." She laughed weakly. "Lindow is still alive." She stated as the girl in her arms squirmed.

"I... don't think so." I gave a sigh and looked at her and she looked at me confused, before she could have denied my claim, I spoke up. "In what even would be Lindow hungry as an Aragami?" My question froze the air all around us... "Because that is what this girl just now implied... Lindow isn't himself anymore... But a Deusphage."

"That..." The medics eyes widened as she looked at me, then back to the curious girl as she wondered just what those things are flowing from the woman's eyes. "That can't be..." She mouthed almost silently. "Not... Not Lindow..."

"So then name my why didn't he come back to us yet?" My voice was grave, but... that couldn't be helped. "He's out there, if alive. But then, why didn't he come back yet?"

To my question, the medic couldn't answer. Her words were choking in her throat, she looked at me with eyes filled with tears, but no sound left her lips. In the end the Russian girl spoke up. "Because he can't." Alisa summarized it, understanding where I wanted to lead the conversation. "He can't because he suffers from an infection."

"Given just how panicky this child was just moments ago, I do believe that might be the case. So either Lindow returns and gets killed on spot, or..." I said, but then the thought struck me. "I wonder... Lindow would return and get well... instead of turning into a monster. This is too strange, don't you think?"

"W-what are you implying?" Sakuya's voice was hoarse and she looked like she was close to bawling like a small child. Honestly, while I couldn't completely understand her feelings, it was clear she was very attached to him. "Ca... Sierra, what do you think happened?"

"I do believe that Lindow somehow managed to lose control over his Bias Factor and... is in the process of turning into a Deusphage. However, he might be severely injured and because of that unable to return to us." I turned towards the pale Aragami female and knelt down. "Where is Lindow?"

"LIDO!" Cried the small monster and grabbed onto me. "HUNGRY LIDO!" She looked at me with wide eyes and I sighed in defeat.

"I don't think we can get an answer from her. Doc, get a team to sweep the area where we found her... That's the best we can do right now." I turned towards the medic, she was shaken, but still managing to hold on. "Come to think of it... doc, why do you think she avoided Soma despite being seemingly attached to him and made contact with Lindow?"

"Humm?" He looked at me, surprised. "What do you mean, Sierra?"

"Well, it's just a feeling I get from her." I looked at the small girl, who was now trying her best to calm the crying Sakuya. "I doubt she would know his name, or even act with so much concern for someone whe never knew." My summary felt spot on, despite that... it seemed to lack something important. "However, that would mean she met with Lindow before he... disappeared during Moon in the Welkin and possibly after it too."

"That is a possibility, yes." Stated Dr. Sakaki and I turned to him.

"Was he in your little hunt for the Singularity?" I asked the professor, who did his best not to flinch. "So, what IS the Singularity? Aside from this little Aragami girl being one?" As the others picked up their heads I noticed their expressions change in various ways. "Aside from the fact you've been hinting at a humanoid Aragami in one of your earlier lectures."

With a deep sigh, the elder looked at me. "You are quite perceptive Sierra." He said while taking off his glasses. "A Singularity, is a very special Aragami in existence." He started and I sneaked a peak at Kota, who always dozed off during lectures, but surprisingly he was very vigilant now. "In essence, they are a fledgling Nova."

"Nova..." I parroted and looked at the small child. "Now that explains the unreasonable amount of matter she was able to devour." We all looked at her and felt a shiver run down my spine. "I don't know what the director wants from her, but Doc. As long you don't plan to hand her over, we are on your side in this. Understood?"

"Much appreciated." Came the elders reply and I nodded.

"Good, now then for the next matter, Kota, Alis and Sakuya." I called to the teams gunners and they looked at me, Sakuya looked exhausted a bit though. "The R&D informed every Unit leader that their gunners can either request a new bullet for field testing, or to administer minor changes to the bullet modules and have them field tested." They looked at me for a while, before responding in an affirmative answer. "Also for the time being Kota has to be removed from the team, R&D took his Mousy Blow for a pending God Arc Reconstruction."

At this the researcher hummed. "Young Kota." He called and the named God Eater turned to the elder. "I remember that your family lives in the Outer Ghetto, is that correct?" To answer Dr. Sakaki the boy nodded. "You have a younger sister, if my memory serves right."

"Yea, I have. Nozomi." He answered without thinking and I frowned. "Why, Doc?"

"Splendid!" He called and I realized the reason, bursting into laughter. "Now-now, that isn't proper behaviour to laugh at someone." Said the elder with a smile and I shook my head.

"Good job getting roped into baby sitting!" I called to the boy, who looked at me confused. "That was underhanded, Doc. Pulling strings like that..."

"I'll reassure you that I had nothing to do with it, merely a coincidence." **Yeah right...** Stated the researcher and I shook my head disapprovingly. "Well, since you are for the moment unable to join team exercise I want you to help me with her." Explained Dr. Sakaki to the young gunner. "With your experience in having a younger sibling, you are a very valuable person for this job."

"Babysitting." I said with a grin and laughed at the confused boy. "Best job ever." I called and laughed even more. "Be careful she is a handful." I turned to the other two females. "Well, we should go the mission won't resolve itself without us."


	76. Grouse of the Mist

Grouse of the Mist  
=============

"You two go ahead and get your God Arcs, I'll grab Soma." I've informed the two females as I stepped out a floor below the lab and walked to the room nearest to mine, where said God Eater spent his time usually. "Soma!" I knocked on the door and waited for a few moments. Soon the door opened and I've gotten glared at from up close, unable to handle the situation without some sort of humor, I reached out and patted him on the cheek. "Hey there!"

He glared at my hand and then at me and I saw that he was seriously contemplating slamming the door shut on me. "What the hell do you want?" His growl was rather menacing when he spoke up eventually. "I'm not going to babysit that brat!" He tried to slam the door shut, but I put my armored hand in the way and it stopped just barely before closing. "What the hell do you want?!" Soma repeated with a fatal amount of venom in his voice.

"You can relax now, Kota is going to watch for the kid." I called and could swear that Soma was slightly relieved hearing that. "On the other hand, we're going to hunt for some new Aragami, you in?" He raised an eyebrow and I grinned under the helmet since that was a new one from him. "You can Charge Crush them to smithereens if you wish, besides you're the expert handling a Borg, ain't you?"

"Are you seriously considering to have that... him watch over that monster?" I caught the hesitation in his voice when he stopped calling the gunner a Dead Weight and grinned in relief. **He's changing... for the better, which is good.** "You're insane." Soma summarized and I laughed in response lightly.

"And I'm surprised... To tell you the truth, it's refreshing that you care so much for her, even when you act like not doing that at all.." Soma visible tensed as I said that, but didn't have any other remark. "Look, Kota is pulled out of the picture for a short while so the Doc caught him in the loop with this task. His God Arc is undergoing a Reconstruction anyways so there's not much he can do to 'escape' this position, or would you like to volunteer for watching over that Aragami Girl?"

"HELL NO!" Retorted angrily the dark skinned male and I sneered. **So he's not completely honest either...** "However, nothing good is going to come from letting that brat watch over that monster."

"Sure, sure. What good came out of you watching over that 'monster', hmm Soma?" While he glared an icy death at me, I patted his shoulder and turned back to head for the elevator. "We're going to hunt some Fallen Chi-You and co, grab your stuff will you?"

* * *

"You're insane, That is definite." Soma grumbled as we touched down at the massive factory complex and I told them my plan. "You want to take on that Fallen Aragami?! Alone?" His fingers poked into the chest of the armor and making me stagger back a step. "Do you want to die that badly?!"

"At least you dropped the annoying monikers, even are concerned about my well being. Both mental and physical" I grinned as the male went 'tch' at my response. "Look, I'm the best candidate actually to hold off the Raven, while you deal with the Borg, meantime Sakuya and Alisa get rid of the two Gboros." He glared at me and I had to chuckle. "You weren't there on the last mission, I killed a Vajra in one shot with a spark based attack."

The incredulous stare the God Eater sent me was priceless. "Go on, I'm listening." He finally said with a frown. "But it better be good."

"I appreciate your worry for me, but there is no need, you see you've been left out of quite a lot." Soma growled at me and I laughed. "This suit is actually acting like a Symbiote. One that empowers me beyond my usual capacity and near to your level." The mouth of the male twitched at that and I grinned under the helmet. "What that means is, not only I'm sort of immune to electricity, but I am able to gather and control it too. The way I killed the Vajra was simply gathering up all the attacks and sending it directly into the brain of the kitten." I couldn't help, but chuckle at that when the image came back to me. "They might be resilient to static attacks, but their inside is quite different. Should be the same here too."

"What's the catch?" The dark skinned God Eater eyed me with a strange mixture of frown and a glare. "Knowing you, there is a catch to this whole shebang."

I knew he wouldn't miss it so I grinned while laughing. "Channeling that amount of energy makes me a danger to anything nearby. Living or not." I recalled what happened when Kota tried to approach during the previous mission. "In fact, it's better if I go alone lest someone gets injured badly. And considering that I'm a walking condenser when super charged... Well..."

Soma simply grunted shouldering his God Arc. "Just don't get yourself murdered this time..." He called as he left in the direction we could hear the massive scorpion-like Aragami trashing. "Let's finish and go home... I don't trust that brat to be able to handle... that monster."

"That went well." I chuckled as the God Eater was leaving us. Then I turned to the so far silent duo. "So, what about you two, gonna go on that hunt for the Gobs?"

"Captain." Sakuya called to me and I turned to her direction. "Is it a wise choice to antagonize Soma? You managed to get to a point of understanding with him, going to far might easily reverse it." The medic turned to the platinum blond girl, who was twirling her hair with one of her fingers.

"Sakuya is right Captain." Agreed the New-Type Russian. "You get easily reckless and push things too far." However I just laughed at them and shook my head. "It's not a laughing matter, Captain!" She stomped on the ground in frustration, it seems she didn't like how I handled it.

"No it's not, however we're in this together. Right?" I grinned under the helmet as I looked at them. "I appreciate your concerns, but instead of worrying about me, why don't you two build a bond with Soma too, while he is... in a generous mood?" With my free hand I've indicated to the direction he left us and tilted my head a bit, awaiting an answer from them.

"B-but that's..." Alisa didn't quite know what to say, but I simply chuckled. "Don't tease us!"

"Actually..." Sakuya stopped wondering as she came to the same conclusion as me. "The Captain is right, we should at least try to get closer to him while he's within reach. He... tends to clamp up pretty good..."

"Well, enough chatter." I called as the painful cries of the Borg Camlann started to fill the distance. "We're going get chewed out if we just stay and talk and not work at all... Let's move out!"

* * *

Finding the new strain of Chi-You wasn't that hard, not only did I have a surveillance feed from the area which pinpointed the Aragamis location, but also from the destruction littering the area. **Geez, this is going to get messy...** There were deep scorch marks on the factory ruins. However it didn't look like they were done with intention, which started to make me a little nervous. On top of that, everything pointed that the beast simply passed through here. **Great confidence boost, really...**

Not long after tracking the damage to it's source, I spotted the fallen avian. Just like a regular Chi-You it towered above me with near three meters height, it had the usual gigantic wings sprouting from its shoulder, the body covered in a hardened exoskeleton except the chest area and the smaller regular arms, all the while the only bit of difference was the color scheme.

It's body was covered in a dark grey armoured layer instead of the metallic green sheen. The claws, wings, legs and the 'cracks' on its body on the other hand were striking bright metallic. What was really surprising that occasionally around the body sparks were being produced which arced into anything remotely coming close to the beast, scorching and digging holes into the are at random. **Yea, King wasn't kidding... This beast is a menace... well let's see what it can do, right?**

"Hey, Bird-brain!" I called out to the Raven and it turned towards me. "Yeah, you! Come and get it, bub!" In response, the beast took the usual stance and beckoned me to advance with the large arm-wings, the taunt known of the Chi-You types. "Feh, you think I'll fall for that?" I snickered and waited for the Aragami to take the first action instead. **I'm not retarded enough to engage in close quarters combat with a monster that can cleave through me armor or not with a single swipe of kick.**

"Energy Bomb for your first move?" I called as the monster conjured a ball of crackling energy in its huge palm, then flung it up at me. It came diving to my position and I let the charged attack hit my suit, which was drained entirely without even damaging me. **Good, it works just as planned. Actually, I don't want to imagine what would have happened if that failed.**

The Raven screamed and conjured a slightly bigger concentration of energy in its palms, both of them actually as I grinned madly. "You won't learn, do you?" I raised my right arm in front of me, curling my fingers into a fist and drawing the energy suffused through the suit into it. "Sure, give me more power to play with." I laughed, well maybe cackled madly would fit it better, but doesn't matter now, does it?

-Captain...- Alisa sounded concerned. -You're... okay?- Her question sounded when the avian enemy decided to throw the gathered energy at me, the static charges struck me dead on the chest at a surprising speed to what I grunted in stupor, but what was more scary the follow-up as the beast wasn't stopping at all adding on more blasts. -CAPTAIN?!-

"Of course!" Couldn't help, but laugh at her reaction, not to mention I was getting bloodthirsty myself. "It's just the rush of battle getting to my head." I grinned madly, most probably under the helmet, feeling as the charge in my hand was growing stronger and stronger from the impacts.. "Relax, I'm still in control it's just... better to go with the flow than against." Finally, the Raven cupped its arms to the side after the short barrage and formed rather quickly a large ball of crackling energy. **This is a new one, pinning down the target with a barrage before finishing off with a bang.**

-As long you get the job done and won't end up as an ugly stain on a wall.- Soma snorted and I had to chuckle at him, watching as the orb grew in record time to full size. -In fact, while you three were doing nothing, I've already cleaned up on my part. Get your ass in gear, Slowpoke!- **Well, that's a new one. Albeit, for some reason it doesn't feel like an offensive one.**

"Aye aye, Sir!" I called with a hearty laughter as the massive electricity laid orb impacted on my outstretched arm and was absorbed in a short while. The Raven stared at me, apparently baffled that the attacks are ineffective against me. I couldn't help, but cackle once more and stare at the dense arcs of energy springing from finger to finger, searching for an outlet to channel their massive might into.

-Hey, lil' bundle of energy.- **That was a deliberate pun... I know she was planning to do it... Geez...** I heard a voice overcoming the crackling energy circling around me in a small storm, one that was quite some time since I heard. The one belonging to that annoying bastard, C. -Why don't you try to sing along?- The daze didn't last that long and the Fallen Chi-You raised its arms to the side, this time only conjuring an Energy Bomb once more.

"NO THANKS!" I retorted instantly, shivering as I recalled her horrible singing voice. "I don't want to be scarred for life, thank you! So take your damn song with you!" However the Fallen Avian was now creating the attack differently, it wasn't quite as hasty like before and was growing more solid and larger, clearly it was putting in as much power it could generate. **I see, now its quality over quantity. Sure... COME ON!**

C remained silent for a while before I noticed music playing from the audio feed. -Then it's a sing along without me? You'll get the lyrics on your feed and sing it to your hearts content.- She giggled innocently. **Yeah, as if THAT would ever work. C and innocent in the same sentence...** -Trust me, you'll love it!- I shook my head at her request, finally giving in.

"Ungh... not like I can switch off the damn audio feed can I?" I muttered in annoyment and got a bubbling laughter in response. "Sure, but only this time..." In the meantime the super induced orb of electricity was growing massive, actually bigger than anything I've seen on records before.

-GREAT!- C seemed to be overjoyed. -Well then, we'll see each other eventually.- And with that the line went silent, except the music and the lyrics written on my video feed. **This is actually catchy.** I had to admit that, while watching as the Raven was finally finished with the preparation for its attack and flung it right at me.

This time around a much more intense shock wave passed through me, even making me stagger a few steps backwards as the arcs of energy wildly bounced around anything in my surrounding, digging scars into the factory area, still they weren't powerful enough to break through the resistance. With a wide grin, I started reciting the lyrics as I lunged forwards into close combat.

-Don't go away, there's nowhere to run! I know that's all we want, I know that it's a war we want!-  
-Oh why? You're crying... laugh, go mad! I know that's all we want, I know that it's a war we want!-

 **Heh, fitting indeed.** I lunged forward concentrating the massive amount of static charge into my right arm, forming a shining layer around my fingers. However the beast wasn't waiting for my reaction at all, and was already gliding towards me, what was new that during the glide the wings were giving off a wide radius of electric sparks, making any God Eater would have been in danger of getting paralyzed for sure even if they avoid the initial sweeping attack.

-Coming up, Coming up... Eyes full of bloodlust. Fresh prey, getting aroused... aroused!-  
-Not enough, Not enough... We haven't taken enough lives to attain joy!-

 **Getting desperate, eh?** Unable to hold the grin and cackling, I released it all like some wild warcry of insanity. My right arm grabbed onto the wing of the passing by Aragami and from the contact an extremely wild arc of energy surrounded our vicinity, lashing out madly and digging dangerous crevasses all over the terrain or jumping forth back between us trying to overcome our resistance towards the built up charge.

-We honor the jingoes. Oh! Oh. Oh! Indulge in your beastly desire!-  
-We are in the Jungle. Oh! Oh. Oh! Come, sharpen your fangs... and let's see who can kill more!-

 **I wonder, where the hell did she did this song up.** I decided to split the charge on my right arm into my left one as well, as the Aragami roared in rage and spun around pelting its surrounding with more electrical charge. **It doesn't learn, now does it?** However all it did was to raise the power in both of my hands.

-Go on your way, without mercy! I know that's all we want, I know that it's a war we want!-  
-No one is left, time to take it all! I know that's all we want, I know that it's a war we want!-

More power was fed into me and I really started to get drunk on the feeling of controlling this much power, however the Aragami was exposed and for the moment caught off guard, so I decided to use that to punish the witless beast. Despite being twice as tall as me, I swiftly jumped up and caught one of the smaller arms and pulled myself up, curling my fingers like claws and feeding all more energy into my attack I plunged my fingers forward like a knife. **No yelling Shining Finger this time...** Still, I couldn't help, but grin like mad.

-Showing up, Showing up. An execution fulfilled, their justice corrupted, So ascend to torment...-  
-You're the same. You're the same! Your true nature lies in the ugliness of defending your virtue!-

Despite my best efforts to penetrate until the core in the Aragamis chest, the wound was only a few centimeters deep. Still with the damage done, that was more than enough for me to able to channel the gathered static load into the body of the beast. It twitched wildly and screamed in pain, rage and outright madness and I jumped back, avoiding the uncontrolled flailing of the limbs.

-We honor the jingoes. Oh! Oh. Oh! Show no mercy for the weak!-  
-We are in the Jungle. Oh! Oh. Oh! Our urge to devour is more human than animal!-

 **Ain't so though on the inside, eh? Well it was what I hoped in the first place anyways.** There was still the other half of the static charge focused on my other hand, but I was seeking a better timing to trigger its release. Around the Fallen avian, sparks started to build up as it was attacking randomly around itself and I just decided to continue the lyrics simply and transferring the full brunt of the static charge to my right hand.

-Dance it up U-ra-rah! Dance it up U-ra-rah! Dance it up U-ra-rah! Oh. Oh! Oh. Oh! Oh. Oh!-  
-Hurry up I-ya-Yah! Hurry up I-ya-Yah! Hurry up I-ya-Yah! Hurry up I-ya-Yah! Oh. Ah! Oh. Ah! Oh.-

Finally it settled down and I lunged forward, uncaring that the Raven slammed both wing-arms to the ground and triggered a massive statical explosion. **Fool!** Well... not uncaring, but expecting that so even while the shockwave passed through me and was dangerously close to throwing off my feet. It took much of my concentration, but in the end the energy was forcefully robbed from the monsters assault and channeled it into my strike, which was aimed at the defenseless monsters already open wound.

-Dance it up U-ra-rah! Dance it up U-ra-rah! Dance it up U-ra-rah! Oh. Oh! Oh. Oh! Oh. Oh!-  
-Hurry up I-ya-Yah! Hurry up I-ya-Yah Hurry up I-ya-Yah! Hurry up I-ya-Yah! Oh. Ah! Oh. Ah! Oh.-

This time I struck true, penetrated deep enough into the chest of the Fallen Chi-You to reach the core. Which was then yanked out swiftly, while the combined static charge found finally a target to seep into, electrocuting the humongous beast from the inside and I watched as the beast wailed in pain and collapsed at my feet. From the wound a tight spray of blood engulfed my suit, while a stream of Oracle Cells were streaming to gather around the core. "Got'cha!" I couldn't help but grin and reached with my other arm towards the freshly extracted black and blue core.

-The world will be colorful, painful, beautiful. When your life is lost!-

"Hehh... Seriously C, where the hell did you get this song?" To my question, no response came so I shook my head and focused on crushing the object in my palms to bits. As the blue orb shattered and was absorbed into the suit, I noticed that there was no change in the status of the suit. What gained my attention was that the body wasn't dissolving as quickly like it would normally. Furthermore, the damn craving for Aragami started to strengthen within me and I was gritting my teeth as hard as possible, because I literally felt as my jaws were trying to open on their own and as the urge to eat the damn monster grew, I tried to take shaky steps away from the carcass and was failing to be effective at all.

-We honor the jingoes. Oh! Oh. Oh! Indulge in your beastly desire!-  
-We are in the Jungle. Oh! Oh. Oh! Come, sharpen your fangs... Compete for kills!-

 **Fucking not helping!** I stumbled and fell on my back, but at least partially the urge diminished. "What the hell are you doing, staring at your work?" Soma called to me and I could finally focus on something else than this decomposing carcass. "Also, turn off that damn song!" He grumbled and walked to see the body of the Fallen monster better.

-We honor the jingoes. Oh! Oh. Oh! Beating them to a pulp and sampling the taste!-  
-We are in the Jungle. Oh! Oh. Oh! We'll reveal our fangs again, my maddened brethren!-

"R-right!" But no matter how hard I wished for it, not knowing how to actually do it naturally meant that it was still going on. "W-well... God job on taking care of the Borg so fast." I laughed it off and looked at Soma, who was frowning and looking down at the corpse. "Soma?" **At least the urge is gone now... Crap, if he wouldn't have come along...**

The dark skinned God Eater looked up and around us, taking in the damage the static charge caused in the surroundings. "And what kind of a monster are you?" Called Soma and I just blinked at him stupidly, despite hidden by the mask I think he knew just well how much 'damage' he caused with that remark. "I wouldn't have come out of this encounter unscathed." Once more he overlooked the area and then stood up. "Taking it down with a few attacks wouldn't be a problem, however the amount of energy surging would be fatal for a God Eater of a lesser Rank than mines..."

"If I'm a monster, then one that is driven by insanity... I guess." I shrugged and disregarded the others scoff, while I stood up myself. "So, does that mean I'm being acknowledged as good enough in your eyes?" The dark skinned God Eater glared at me and then stood up. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Don't get delusional." He said with a smirk and then reached to his ear. "Where the hell are you two?"

-Cleaning up.- Came Sakuya's response. -Alisa is removing the core as we speak from the second Gboro-Gboro. We'll meet up with you guys soon.- Affirmed us the medic and I nodded.

"Sure, keep up the good work!" I turned towards the male. "So, tell me... What's the matter, Soma?"

His blue eyes scanned over me and he grunted in frustration. "Izanagi was a handful even when you weren't as competent like right now, if this goes on..." There was nothing said, not like it had to be said. But still the realization hit me like a truck. **Crap... I haven't thought of that!**


	77. Black Aligator

Black Aligator  
=========

"Captain..." Alisa's voice snapped me out of my daze, I looked up to her as she arrived with the medic. "Is there a problem, you've been standing just there and not moving."

"Ah no, it's just what Soma said." I gestured towards the carcass, which had very little signs of starting to decompose. "It's truly frightening..."

"An Aragami possessing the power to stand up to the high Ranking veterans." Sakuya said and that caused a gloomy atmosphere to descend on us. "You seemed to have defeated it quite easily." She said and I frowned.

"My luck was that it didn't chose close quarters." I looked at the body covered in a steel-like exoskeleton. "I imagine it's armor is much sturdier than a regular Chi-You's. While the static attacks were no problem because of the Symbiote, I wouldn't be able to handle it if it would have stopped using the energy attacks."

"I saw the end of the battle." Said Soma sternly. "A Vajra doesn't generate this much static charge when fully enraged." His frown was deep as he shook his head. "God Eaters need to be vary of this Aragami until we create a suitable counter-strategy to handle it's kind."

"Well, shall we go back?" I snickered at the sudden thought of returning. "Wonder how Kota was able to handle that girl."

"Wondering?" Soma snorted in disdain. "It's not going to be a wonder at all. It will be a complete disaster."

* * *

"Guys, go and deposit your weapons I'm going to make the report." I called to the rest of the unit as I went past them and headed for the elevator. In there, I pressed the executives floor call button. Once the lift arrives, I headed instantly to Major Tsubaki's door. A response came instantly after I knocked on it firmly.

"Come in!" Called the mature woman and I stepped in and waited for her to put the paperwork to the side. "Sierra, you're bringing the report on the Raven, correct?" She asked and I curtly nodded affirmative. "Go on, I'm listening."

"According to Soma, God Eaters slightly under his caliber are able to handle it without fatalities." My voice was grim and I couldn't help, but frown. "The Aragami itself is as expected is in possession of enhanced physical capabilities compared to a regular Chi-You... Very much like the magmatic deviant."

Tsubaki picked up her tablet and started to swipe it with her fingers, finding the target of our conversation. "Scouts reported the Raven to possess electric abilities, even able to paralyze at the cost of being weak to blaze." She read and I groaned. "Is there a problem?"

"That damn bird-brain is discharging a massive shock in it's surroundings every time when damaged badly." I shook my head and recalled the damage our scuffle inflicted on the factory grounds. "Major, engaging in close combat is suicide, guaranteed. I could only take it down, because the Aragami was stupid enough to fall into an exploitable pattern... One that would have killed others for sure."

"We'll look into it and devise a suitable long range attack plan to deal with this sub-species."

"One more thing Major..." I called out to her as she put down the tablet. "All of the usual energy attacks are now static charged. Additionally, the Energy Blast attack is apparently variable at will. There is a version where it bombards the target with numerous smaller ones, probably meant for impairing the victim before summoning forth a charged up version and throwing it. Or it can simply gather a massive version, far larger and denser than any recorded Chi-You attack before..."

"Thank you for the details, Sierra." She said and looked at me. "I heard from Dr. Sakaki that you're able to control the static charge around you to an extent." I've nodded to ascertain that. "Without this... boon, your mission would have been much harder?"

"There's a chance of fatality... yes." I swallowed nervously. "However, I am certain that this isn't the end... We need to finish the Predator Styles and get as many God Arcs Reconstructed as possible to stand a chance." I looked at the woman and while she couldn't see the determination on my face, my voice was filled with it. "We're fighting a clearly loosing battle... There is only so much we can do without support..."

"The R&D Is working on it with maximum effort. The scouts are reporting everything to us as well, not just the Captains, Sierra." Tsubaki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We are well aware of the dangers, this is why the Director pushed the HQ to support our projects."

"I'm sorry it's just taxing facing these new dangers and seeing just how powerless we are in the very end..." I looked at the mature woman. "I guess Lindow must have handled the stress better than me."

"My brother?" The Instructor was surprised. "You didn't quite bring him up, until now." Her eyes narrowed and she looked at me. "What's bothering you, Sierra?" She asked in a somewhat gentler voice.

"The Doc asked us to stand on his side..." I hesitated to say that, since I didn't know just where exactly the Major stood. At best partial. "He clearly stated, that by doing so at the time of choosing, that would make Fenrir our very enemy..."

A single visible eye constricted as she looked at me. "This is regarding the matter which involves the Director also?" She asked and I hesitantly nodded. "When the time comes." Tsubaki started with a slight pause. "Depending on your actions, I will mete out suitable response. I can only do this much for you."

"Thank you major." I bowed to her and left the office. Outside I took a deep breath and looked towards the currently empty office of the Director. **Well... There's nothing much we can do about her now, is it?** With that I headed towards to take a better look at what Kota managed to do with the Aragami Girl.

When I stepped into the room, there was only the red-head inside and no one else was to be seen. However he looked really broken and that filled me with concern. "Kota, what happened?!" I knelt down to him and the boy finally recognized that someone else was present also. "Where's the girl?!" I shook his shoulders and the boy started crying.

"In the room back there." He pointed behind me, towards the observation room in the back. The same room where the Doc had put her, I quickly went to take a look inside and when I peeked in, the girl was there. In fact, she looked up and with a happy cry of 'SIRA!' she tackled me. "She's fine..." The boy groaned and his head slumped once more.

That left me utterly confused. "What happened? I mean you looked pretty confident that you can handle her when we left it in your hands." My hands moved to play with the girls hair and she stared to giggle delightfully.

"Yeah..." He agreed and forced his tears to stop. "I grew up with a little sister. So I know how to handle children, there are a few small kids in the Outer Ghetto and I know how to handle the energetic and troublesome ones too." He sighed in defeat, leaning backwards and looking up at the ceiling. "But to answer your question, I tried to show Bugarally to her."

"She didn't like it, did she?" I couldn't help, but snicker. The girl looked up at me and imitated the sound she just heard. "Sorry, it's... quite surprising how can you like it at all." Laughing lightly at the effort, I patted her head once more.

At that, Kota let out a defeated laughter. "No, it's all right." He said with a broken tone. "Actually she liked it very much." The girl then went over to the boy and sat down in front of him, looking up at Kota with her large golden eyes.

I couldn't help, but frown becoming even more confused. "Uhm then?" I prompted him and he chuckled in sadness, reaching out to pat on the Aragami child's head.

"She liked it so much, she ATE IT!" He finally burst out, letting the pent up frustration go. "Do you know how much I toiled for that piece?!" The boy jumped up and groaned. "I shouldn't be angry at her at all, because she doesn't know what wrong she did... ARGH! This is so frustrating!" The girl found that rather interesting so she imitated the move and some of the sounds the boy was making.

"Hehe... little puppy indeed." I noted and the boy looked up at me. "C... called her that once, and indeed she does act like one. Learning the world through her teeth." I chortled and the boy crossed his arms frowning. "Learning is fine, but she can't just eat things not belonging to her..."

"Then teach it!" Soma snapped at us, when he entered the room in tow with the Doctor, Alis and Sakuya. The girl squealed all their 'names' one by one as the came into her view. "At least she didn't eat anything important this time." He called after looking around in the room.

"N-nothing important?!" Kota fumed, boiling over the carelessly thrown remark. "Do you even know what she ate?!"

"It shouldn't be anything worth my time knowing it was yours." Soma called and I frowned. **They are back to arguing... great.**

"Well, it's good that everyone's here!" Dr. Sakaki called and we turned our attention at him. "What would each one of you suggest as her name?"

"You..." Alisa was surprised. "Want to name her?"

"Naturally!" Said the elder and I had to agree. "We can't keep her calling 'Child' or 'specimen', while accurate, seems... cruel."

"Doc, only you would refer to her as a specimen..." I sighed and looked at the pale girl. "However, we should really give her a name as that would make things easier for us for sure."

"This is why I ask for your assistance. I simply have no aptitude for such a task." Admitted the researcher and I shook my head. The girl in turn looked very attentively at us. "Hence I have tasked all of you with finding a suitable name for the child in my stead." With a quick nod of his head, he gestured for us. "Get to it." The last sentence was happily repeated by the girl.

"Well... I have no clue?" I had to admit, while I didn't refer to her by a name... giving a name to her myself...

Kota laughed triumphantly. "Well, I hate to brag, but I'm a pretty darn good name... er... of th-things and stuff."

I simply chortled and shook my head. "You got a way with your words, that's for sure. But sure, give it a go."

Alisa instead shook her head and sighed. "Well, that seems ominous..."

"Let Kota get his chance, then everyone's going to pitch in, okay?" I voiced my opinion albeit, I still had no clue just what to say.

"Hmm..." The boy leaned down, looking at the Aragami Girl." Let's see here... Bam, got it!" He punched his open palm with a closed fist. "Norami!" Kota exclaimed and we looked at him with surprise.

"Stray God?" I understood the names translation. "Well... she's like a puppy... Still to call her a stray..."

"Uh... No!" Alisa stated simply, to what the red-head started to argue with her.

"What do you mean, no?!" He raised his voice and stared defiantly at the Russian girl. "You got a better idea?!" He challenged to what the platinum blond girl seemed to be at a loss of words.

"I... I didn't say that..." Her eyes were running across the room, trying to find something to focus on. "Why should I have to..."

"Ha!" Kota pointed at her triumphantly. "I found you out, sister!" **You're going to regret this very soon... Bad choice of words coming in...** Alisa stared back at him incredulously. "You're afraid, aren'tcha? You got no style!"

His claim was met with a very sharp glare from the girl. "I most certainly am not afraid, you brute!" **They really are like children, bickering over everything... Or like fickle lovers, heh...** "Um... Well, she could be... Uh..."

"SHIO!" Chirped happily the small girl and we all turned to her.

"Y-yeah! That's what I wanted to say." Like a drowning man trying to grasp at straws, Alisa jumped on the word just said. "Precisely what I was going to say. Thank you, Shio."

"You guys realize she... just named herself..." I pointed out and everyone looked first at me, then back to the girl.

"You're such a liar!" Kota's outburst was prompt and I shook my head once more. **Why are you putting oil onto the fire?** "If we can't think of anything, let's go with Norami."

"Kota... She just named herself, didn't she?" I turned to the Doctor, who nodded with a humm.

"SHIO!" Once more the Aragami Girl called her name. "SHI... O!"

I couldn't stop, but laugh at that. "See, she even spelled it for you, Kota." I couldn't stop grinning under the helmet. "What do you say to that?"

"Is... Shio... already your name?" Sakuya tried tentatively.

"Yep!" The girl chirped with a nod. "SHIO!" She called and I chortled once more.

"Well, it appears this was a vain exercise. The child has already been christened." Summarized briefly the elder. "Very well then, Shio it is!"

"WHAAAT?!" Kota's outburst was unstoppable once more, Alisa on the other hand decided to take his distance from him while rolling her eyes. "Come on!" He looked at the girl, now known to be Shio. "You sure you don't wanna be Norami?" He knelt down in front of the girl. "It's pretty cool!"

"Yuck." Shio turned her head away from the boy, who was having another outburst. "Nope!" She repeated and we kept that as it is.

"Okay big shots!" Kota then called after we were done laughing at him. "What would you have named her then, hmm?! If you laugh at my effort, at least say something constructive?"

"Why should I care?" Soma snorted. "She already has a name."

"I said I don't know what to even suggest." I stayed at my claim.

"We agreed that it's Shio, didn't we?" Alisa said sternly.

"Shio." Sakuya knelt down to her. "Is that... a name you came up with?" She looked at her and I had to frown once more.

"LIDO!" Called the girl and our mood instantly worsened. "SHIO name LIDO!"

"Well, it seems that the one to name her is the very person, not amongst us any more." Said the elder sternly, then he turned to me. "Thank you for your efforts one more, Sierra I would like to run some tests on you so would you head to the observation room?"

"You mean Shio's room?" I grinned and chuckled as the elder corrected himself. "Sure, I don't mind. In fact, I might get some rest early, so I can watch over her while you guys will sleep."

"Well then, everyone should go back to their own rooms. Except Kota." Called Dr. Sakaki. "You're going to stay until Sierra will come to change with you."

"Sure, I don't mind." Agreed the boy and everyone else left the room in the meantime.

In the meantime I followed the elder and entered the small room. It bore various marks of bites in the furniture and even the walls. "She did taste most things." I laughed and sat down on the bed, which had a huge bite mark on it. "I... wonder if she actually is able to stretch her mouth this big, or gradually chew it so it looks like a half meter wide circle?"

"What was your impression of the Raven?" Asked me the question straight the elder, to what I started to hum. "Is it related to your Izanagi like you suspected?"

"It's related to that Fierce Kongou for certain, with the overloaded body and all that." I couldn't stop, but frown. "However, Soma said that it would make a God Eater slightly less than his caliber a run for his money. Anything under that and it's fatal."

"A threat level of Rank 10 at least, you mean?" The elder went silent and donned a grim expression. "If not for the symbiote..."

"I figured that also, I would be rather well on my way to snuff the lilies 6 feet under." A joke always helps to lighten the mood. "Also, Soma pointed out that Izanagi was a major threat he couldn't handle when I was still... weak..."

"Now with the Symbiote enhancing your capabilities, should it appear once more it would become a certainly dangerous entity." Completed my sentence the researcher to what I could only nod grimly. "Well, let's stop dwelling on such things and get that checkup going, do we?"

"Sure..." I looked at him, when he searched for that weird injection device. "Another sleep coming?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm going to have the suit removed while doing so." The elder also looked a bit concerned. "And since it's been a few days since... you've been out of it. I'm going to ask the others to give you a bath while we're at it."

"I... guess stinking is the least of my problems?" I laughed at it, while the device was pressed to my arm and I heard a pneumatic hiss. "Well... See ya Doc."


	78. Bow and Spear

_**Author's Note: Welp, those who had read the chapter previously I'm sorry. I forgot to write the final third of the chapter and I posted it the next morning without thinking... But not it's complete! Sorry once again!**_

* * *

Bow and Spear  
===========

I didn't know how much time went by as I was asleep, but I felt refreshed. Sure, there was that odd meeting with those probable alter ego's in my mind, or whatever it was. **Let's see how's Kota doing.** I didn't have to check it really as the suit was still on me. **Gonna stick with you for a bit more, hmm Izanami?** With a chuckle I left the observation room and stepped into the lab, the boy was leaned backwards on one of the seats while the Aragami girl was busy playing with her feet as usual.

"Hey Captain!" Kota greeted me cheerily to what Shio turned to me and chirped 'SIRA!' in high spirits. "Go and lay down some more, I'll keep watch of Norami for a while longer." I shook my head in response to indicate that I'm fine.

"SHIO!" The pale girl said defiantly to what the boy groaned in defeat. "Kota, me Shio."

"You're a stubborn one aren't you? It was decided what her name is already." I called to the boy and sat down beside him, he looked at me and there was a worried expression on his face. "Spit it out." Shio then crawled towards my feet and sat before me, nesting her chin on the knees of my suit. "Hey there lil' puppy." I greeted her to what she simply gave a bubbling giggle as I patted her head.

"W-well... Licca came by shortly you were put to sleep and..." The boy stopped, seemingly alarmed. "Look, Sierra. I think there's something wrong with you." His voice was trembling with nervousness as he looked at me with increasing worry.

"Of course there is!" I said with a boisterous laugh, what Shio tried to imitate, but only made the boy go paler. "I'm going insane from being consumed from the inside." I shook my head at the reaction of the young gunner. "Really. That's... what it was about when I sent you guys away... I didn't want you to worry about me, but then I realized... Or actually Soma made me realize... I got only you to support me and if I were to push you away in time of need..."

"Doc and Licca were talking about things... A lot of things that I couldn't understand so I don't know how much was it related to you captain..." Kota said after a short silence, most probably to break the awkward atmosphere. However that still made me wonder. "However, it seems that the Doc gave a special task to her and it needs to be done and fast."

"Did... Licca see Shio?" While I did trust the mechanic with this, but... "Kota?"

"We were hidden in the other room, where the docs important equipment was." He gave a nervous laughter. "Do you know how hard it was to have her stay put and now chew on anything?" He looked at Shio, who decided to use that boisterous laughter I did just a few minutes ago, making me wonder just how much she can understand. "World's kinda sorry now, isn't it? I mean..." The boy suddenly said. "It's so dark..."

That left me a bit baffled and I whistled in surprise. "Wow, didn't see you having a thing for philosophy."

Kota then chuckled himself. "I mean... A long time ago, before the Aragami appeared." He called with a forlorn voice. "It was beautiful. It was... right, y'know?" He sighed looking at the Shio and leaning forward to pat her head. "No daily life-or-death struggles... giant monsters... lack of living space or resources..."

"Well, I only know this world so I cannot comment of that one."

"Okay, I really don't know." He admitted with a shrug. "I'm just quoting stuff I read on NORN. Have you seen those videos they have from pre-Aragami times?" His voice turned excited. "THEY ROCK!" **Here it comes...** "Someone uploaded all these old TV shows. I've been marathoning this one called Bugarally. It's like the best show!"

"And you show that down out throats everything you can get the chance." I called out on him and the boy laughed sheepishly. "Well, but do whatever suits you."

"Everyone must have been so happy back then. None of this paranoia." Kota's voice turned grim once more. "After work you'd head home and hug your family. They'd be so psyched to see ya. You'd tell stories at dinner and the whole table would laugh at jokes. You'd stay up and play games. Then when you finally went to sleep, you'd only worry about tomorrow's dinner and games. Then you'd close your eyes and tomorrow would come, just as easy as that."

"I doubt it." I snorted in denial. "Do you really think that yourself?" I shook my head and when Shio spoke my name with a low voice, I reached out and ruffled her hair. "You can see what we do with each other even now, when we are forced to unite against a common enemy. Did you really think that in a world of 'peace' things would be like you described?"

"I... don't know." He admitted and I breathed out deeply, then in. "No one ever thought the future would be like this. No one thought they'd be afraid. But..." Kota shook his head. "It's not like we can see the future, They sure as heck couldn't either. There's no one to blame for the world we have now."

I nodded at that. "The world is what we make of it, it was always and it will be as long we exist."

"I've been thinking about the past a lot." Kota said with a sigh as he leaned back. "If the Aegis project goes through, maybe we can have that back. Or at least no more fear or fighting, just some measure of joy in our lives."

"I'm sure that would be great, but still... Even with the Aegis project being able to house humanity for who knows long. There would still be Aragami... There would still be fighting for our lives, for resources." I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't think the world will become better..."

"Don't be like that Captain." Then suddenly he pulled out of his pocked a small object. "Oh, hey did I show you this yet?" It was a small piece of cloth, resembling the head of Kota with his cap on. "It's a good luck charm, my little sister made it for me. It's pretty cute, am I right? She's talented."

"Did you give anything to her for that?" I asked curiously to what he seemed a bit shocked.

"I gotta make sure to stock up on presents for her the next time I head home." He mumbled and pocketed the small item. "I guess it's time to head back, yeah?" He stretched and yawned at the fatigue he had accumulated. "Well then, good luck keeping an eye on her tonight." The boy then left and I remained alone with the Aragami girl.

"I wonder how much can you understand us." I turned to her and she tilted her head before repeating 'much', that made me chuckle. "Well, okay then. Tell me Shio, what is your connection to C?" For a few seconds she looked at me before squealing 'Cupcake!', to what I blinked in surprise. "Not Cupca... wait, why do you call C that?"

"Lido name Cupcake!" She rubbed her chin into the suit and giggled. "Cupcake name, Lido not like." I burst into laughter.

"Of course C wouldn't like that at all." Even imagining it her being all... cute and stuff. "But seriously, I can't shrug the fact that both of you are pale like hell... Are you two related somehow?"

-We are.- The voice of C rang in my ear and I sighed as at the same time Shio went 'Cupcake!'. -But, don't get worked up over that either way. She's different for sure.-

"But still an Irregular, isn't she?" I stated and waited for a response. "Just like me, you, or that Rufus Caligula the Director is chasing. Besides, where the hell are you?"

-Well, doesn't matter as I said.- The pale info broker snickered, not really stating to which one of the questions was that an answer for.

"Figures, you can't give a straight answer..." I looked down at the small girl and she smiled at me. "Why did you let Shio to come and meet us?" There was still no answer. "Why did you stop her before? C?" When there was no answer at all, I decided to let it go since she probably slipped away.

"Sira." Tugged on my elbow Shio. "Soma?"

I looked at her and shook my head. "He went to sleep."

"See Soma!" She stood up and I had to grab her hand and stop the girl. "Shio see Soma!" Unnervingly fast she appeared before the door leaving to the corridor, but she couldn't open it. It wasn't closed, but she didn't know how to open the electronic lock.

"H-hey! Stop!" I scuttled in front of her before she busts through the door or something, she certainly had the strength do to so after all. "Why do you want to go and see Soma?"

"Shio want to!" She said decisively and I sighed in defeat. "Soma hungry." At that I froze. Earlier on the same words were heard and that implied something very dangerous.

"W-wait. By hungry you mean..." I gulped in fear... **What the hell?! How can it be?** "Hungry as in... Lindow's case?"

The girl tilted her head to the side a bit and frowned. "Soma hungry... not Lido hungry. But Soma hungry! Shio want see Soma!"

"Can it wait?" I asked her in hope it's not urgent at all. "There are others up still and they shouldn't see you. Or at least I think the doc wouldn't want you to be seen."

-Oh?! A mischief?- C snickered and I started to hate her. -I can help you later on in the night, by disabling the security system so she can sneak out and see Moonboy.-

"Why would you do that." I frowned. "Better question, you know the reason why she wants to do that, right?!"

-She's keeping Soma stable.- C said bluntly and I waited for her to continue. -How does half past midnight sound?-

"Answer the question!" Once more no reply and I banged my head on the door in anger. "Shio, is it okay if we go later?"

"Yes!" She chirped happily and went to the seats, crawled up on then and squatted down. "Shio wait Soma see!" So we waited until the designated time.

* * *

"Shio, don't eat that!" I whispered as the girl was now trying to take a bite out of a table in the lunge. **How the hell did this happen... I hate you C!** It's one thing for that bastard to disable security surveillance, but another to keep the interest of Shio at a minimum low. She was so eager to see new things, that when we entered the elevator she out of curiosity pressed a button, the one of the lobby and slipped out when the door opened. **I have to get her back into the elevator...** "Look, you wanted to see Soma right? Come with me then."

-Spoilsport.- Came the annoying pests voice and I grinded my teeth in frustration. -You want to lock her up too?-

"I'll fucking kill you bastard when I get my hands on you, you enjoy this don't you?" I growled in anger. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?!"

-Careful now.- Laughed C at my frustration. -You don't want that lil' pup to pick up any... bad words, do you?- I ground my teeth even harder at that and pulled Shio once more away from the railing before she bitten into it. -Hey, lil' pup. Don't you want to see Moonboy?-

"CUPCAKE!" The girl squealed and turned towards me, while squatting down on the seat beside the railing. "Cupcake where?" She looked around, trying to identify the source of the voice, but in the end it returned to me. "Cupcake?"

I couldn't help, but chuckle as the golden eyes girl was scanning the area hard, over and over. "Just out of curiosity, Lindow named you in spite like Cupcake didn't he?"

She ignored the question and the name completely and instead followed up her earlier sentence. -Shio, you can come out to play later. For now, why don't you go with Sierra and see Soma?-

"Cupcake play Shio?" The Aragami girl tilted her head. "Shio want play Cupcake!" She cried out happily and I really gave thanks that the lobby was deserted right now. "Cupcake?"

-Well...- It seemed that even C was at a loss of words for the cheerful gal. -You know I have to keep company to our friends.- She called and I raised an eyebrow at that. -Go and see Soma, okay?-

As the child repeated 'Okay!', I grabbed her hand and pulled after me. "Tell me something, Soma locks his room... So how do we get in there?" I asked the pale pest, but she chuckled only. "You'll unlock it, do you?" Once more she decided to stay shut and I grumbled. "Fine, just don't pull any weird things okay?" We stepped into the elevator and I stopped the hands on Shio, before she pressed any other button than the floor we wanted.

"Sira?" Shio turned to me. "Sira mad Shio?" She tugged on my elbow and I turned towards her, she was looking at me with those wide golden eyes. "Sira mad? Shio bad?"

"Ah no!" I shook my head quickly and ruffled her hair. "I'm not angry at you at all." It was uncanny how she could pick it up, even if it wasn't intended at her. "Well, you frustrated me a tiny bit, but I am not angry at you at all."

She tilted her head and looked at me, I felt something like a soothing wave rush through me and there was the high pitched noise also. "Sira mad. Sira no." The wave gotten stronger and I frowned, just what was her intention with this. "Uhm... Sira no mad. Sira mad... Shio no..."

I laughed at her, desperately trying to say something, but not having the vocabulary. "It's okay Shio. I told you I'm not angry at you at all, I'm angry at Cupcake. So don't blame yourself for anything, okay?" Once more my hands moved and patted her head. "Come let's see Soma."

"SOMA!" Squealed the girl in delight and I froze, she was a bit loud and I hoped no one's woken up from that. "Sira see Soma!" She burst out of the elevator and rushed forward, stopping before the door of Soma. "Sira! Soma here!" She said looking at the door and I had to chuckle, I don't know how she could tell that, but still it was an interesting sight.

"Okay, okay." I followed after her and hoped that C did as promised, but before I reached the door it slid open and Shio slipped inside with blinding speed. I chuckled and tried to follow, but the door slammed shut before me. "Uh, C I'm still outside!" I called, but there was no answer.

...

A facepalm.

HARD.

I didn't care that damaged the armor quite a bit, lowering the green status bar by a quarter. I started to use some very creative and colorful curses in my mind as I was clenching my fists. However, as fast it came... I gave up on it with a laughter. **Well Soma, see you in the morning.** I thought with a smile.

I went back to my room and sat down on the bed, however I was all rested up and after a few seconds of pondering I moved to the terminal and activated it. Out of curiosity I've wrote on the forums of veterans about what to do if you lose your weapon and you're faced with different Aragami. Since I didn't expect a fast reply, I started to browse the NORN when someone messaged me.

-Hey there!- Came the greeting, to my relief in english. Well I did use that language to post my question on the board anyways. -Heard you asked an interesting question, but to tell you the truth. That would end up in a hasty retreat and not engaging the Aragami.-

'What if you're forced to?' I replied and then introduced myself. 'Also, my name's Sierra Declaine. Far East Branch.'

-Jake, just like that and I'm from North the American Branch here.- Introduced the God Eater and I hummed. -Forced to is quite vague, but all God Eaters get basic training on this regard as I recall it. Still, opting to fight a losing battle versus an Aragami and unarmed is a good idea to get an early rest.-

'No I mean it, even if it's a bad idea. What could you do to stand up to them?' It was obvious I can't reveal why I want such an information, especially with the experimental status of the Arc Suit. 'What if lives would be at stake and there's no other option, but to fight?'

And our debate lasted for hours, I asked numerous questions and gotten quite detailed and varied answers. It seems that this guy really knew his thing, even if he was by his claim a ranged God Eater. What stopped it prematurely was a rather violent quake from nearby. **What the hell?! That came from... Soma's room!** I quickly looked at the time and it was after 6 AM. Nearly five and half hours passed since Shio entered his room.

'Yuck!' I could hear through the walls the voice of Shio and something clattered on the ground. **Hear? But Soma's room should be sound proofed!** After a few seconds, there was an angry cry of said God Eater and another shaking rattled the Branch, followed by the sound of an explosion and Soma's outraged shout of confusion, which made even me go stupefied. **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE?!**

"SIERRA!" I heard the scream of rage, bellowing my name as a the door was literally torn off the hinges as Soma kicked it out, then he proceeded to rip the one in my room open up also. "SIERRA!" Soma yelled once more and I looked at him, from the front of the terminal, not quite surprising the situation.

Soma... looked like he just returned from a battlefield, bruises, blood and cuts all around his clothes and body. "What the hell happened to you?" He simply gritted his teeth and then slammed the door... -my door- in front of his room and glared at me pure death. "You don't look so good."

"You have three seconds to explain yourself, before I murder you." He said with a forced calm, in the meantime the others on the floor filed out of their rooms. Sakuya, Tatsumi, Karel and King were standing in the hallway all looking in our direction. "I'm listening." The dark skinned God Eater seethed, teeth clenched to the point of drawing blood.

I looked behind him and then towards the door where the head of Shio popped up, interested in the whole situation. "How should I know, you look singed. Did something explode in your room?" At the foreign voice, she quickly hid and I gave a relieved sigh.

"Can't you keep it down in the morning?" King scowled, kicking the trashed door stuck in the frame. "Some of us need their rest, you know?"

Karel just yawned, blinking in fatigue and stretching. "I've gotta agree here as well, but I'm curious just what happened."

"Now, now." Tatsumi said with a slight laughter, despite looking tired as well. "I'm sure that this has a reasonable explanation."

I shook my head and shrugged. "It sounded like there was an explosion in his room, or two." I pointed at the personafied rage from a God of Death. "I'm even surprised he managed to came out of it with so little damage."

Soma on the other hand was losing his temper. "God damn it, I warn you. If you don't start explaining yourself, I will make sure to be wishing to be stripped of your rank... Captain!" He threatened me and that made me raise my eyebrows under the helmet.

"Soma." Sakuya called to him, but the male didn't even respond. The medic then hurriedly stepped towards him and touched his chin and turned his ears, despite Soma resisting. "His eardrums..." She muttered, looking at the blood soaked inner ear. "Guys, take him to the infirmary and hold him down and force him to rest."

King scoffed and instead of helping returned to his room. Karel and Tatsumi on the other hand exchanged glances and the latter went to put his arm on Soma's shoulder. "Come, let's go and treat your wounds." However as the male tried to shrug him off, Karel simply shook his head and socket the male one hard right straight. "Hey... we need to get him treated, not beaten up!"

"He's not listening." Replied the german sniper. "Besides, some force might snap him out." Soma growled as he looked at the two and noticed their mouths moving, then he turned back to me and I looked at them. He then looked at the medic, who gave him a small nod.

"It seems that helped somewhat." I called and shook my head. "Sakuya and I will stay back to look over the room, see just what went wrong, okay?" They nodded and helped up Soma, despite his refusal. "Go with him, Soma can be really stubborn, okay guys?"

"Sure thing." Tatsumi called and the two moved with him along.

As they left, the medic turned to me in worry. "What happened in there?" I looked at her and tried to pry open the door stuck in the frame, it creaked heavily before snapping into two and dropping to the floor. "Go and get Kota... In the meantime, please let me use your room to hide Shio."

"Shio?" She was surprised, even more as the pale girl walked out of the room, similarly singed and her clothes banged up even more than the rags they already were. The upper part of the tattered flag was hanging limply from her shoulder, ripped and singed entirely as it was apparently caught right in the middle of a seeming explosion. "Yuck... she said." I stated blankly and stared at her face. "After the first explosion... she said 'Yuck'... she... Oh hell. Something exploded in her mouth or at least after she bit into it..."

The medic looked at her, but beside the singed and ripped rags, there was no sign of blood or anything at all. "Well... she is indeed an Aragami." Sakuya stated and turned back to me. "Come and let's get her hidden in my room, then I'll get Kota okay?"

"Yeah, please hurry before the base get's woken up and they find out about Shio..."


	79. Summer Horsefly

Summer Horsefly  
============

We were summoned quite hastily in the Major's office, the mature woman's visible eye being focused on me and Soma on my right side. Behind us the other seniors were also lined up, while the male on my side was growling in anger. He only let his ears to be bandaged temporarily, claiming they will heal in a short while. "Captain Sierra Declaine," Tsubaki's voice startled me and that made me shiver. **I'm in it deep.** "I would like to hear a detailed explanation on what happened."

I turned back to the medic, who nodded at me and when I returned my gaze to the Instructor her eyes narrowed dangerously. "A pair of Soma's grenades have gone off in his room. The result was the damage inflicted upon his quarters, on himself only. The... doors were dealt their part when Soma ripped them off their hinges and mines had to be broken apart to enter his room." I said and tried to shrink as small as possible. "That's all I can explain myself."

"Assault Corporal Soma Schicksal," Turned the mature woman towards the next victim and I gulped as the male wasn't giving off any reaction. "Is that right?"

The male looked at her and Sakuya spoke up in his stead. "Major, Soma has gotten his eardrums damaged. For a while, I'm afraid his hearing will be not functioning properly." Explained the medic and the woman frowned, going to her desk and taking a tablet and repeating the question, this time in written format.

"I woke up to the damn thing blowing up almost in my face." Soma growled. "Which probably loosened the pin of the second, but why it happened I don't know." After crossing his arms, he turned away from the Major.

"Then, why were you shouting the name of your Captain as the first thing you woke up?" The question felt like spears at my throat and I looked worriedly at the male, who read the spoken questions letters. "Also demanding explanation from your captain clearly."

Soma blinked unresponsive and simply stated. "At first, I thought it's one of the Doctor's experiments gone wrong that was entrusted to her to be kept watch at." My blood froze literally. "But, it seems it was a mistake on my part only."

 **YOU MORON!** I seethed, then gulped as the Major turned back to me. "I'm listening." She said calmly and my shoulders sagged.

"Ah well..." I was so nervous I started to fidget. "It's like... this..."

"It was something related to the Izanagi's effect on them." Sakuya said, coming to our rescue. "More on that should be asked from the Doctor himself, we weren't involved since it was only them affected." **NICE SAVE! Also, take that old fox, trying to trick us into be your lackies!**

"W-well..." Still, I couldn't help, but gulp as I was stared down. Even with the shelter of the suit, I felt my skin crawl under that watchful gaze. "S-something like that..."

"I see." Tsubaki closed her eye and waited for a few seconds. "Dismissed." She stated then simply and we left her office.

"Bull." King said walking past us. "And she knows that you're lying, just not why." Said the leader of the Scouts. "Make your peace, because once the Major finds out what you are hiding..." He gestured with a thumb, drawing a line before his neck.

"Well... there are missions to be done." Tatsumi said and left us alone with that, Karel silently gestured a 'bye' to us also.

I looked at Sakuya who sighed in defeat. "Let's get to our mission Captain." Said the medic and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

We gathered after leaving the helicopter, checking our bearings one final time. "This... is punishment?" Alisa wondered, as I briefed them from what will we be doing today. "Isn't it?"

"Well... Yeah." I've admitted after the Major gave me this times list of missions. Emphasis on multiple numbers. "Well, at least they are all in close proximity so it shouldn't take long to handle."

"I'm still waiting for your answer, why was Shio in my room." Soma growled, arms crossed and sending glares enough to kill whole hordes of Aragami under a blink of an eye. "Wasn't she under your supposed care?"

"C's fault." I said and scribbled on the tablet Soma was now carrying along, it kinda left a bittersweet taste in my mouth having him go through something like me. "She opened the room for her and locked me out." As the male glared at me, I chuckled. "Should I have made a scene of it? That would have blown her cover, right?"

"It doesn't matter now." Soma said calmly, looking at us with contempt. "It's the old man's fault for getting us into this trouble. Hell get his coming eventually."

Alisa, who was silent up till now. "Did Shio really bit on a grenade?" She asked, looking worriedly at the male. **I'm more interested just what could have sparked the explosion from the bite... The force of it?** "Why would you keep something so dangerous in your room even?" The russian girl looked at the medic with concern. "Sakuya, is Shio alright?"

"The damn monster was fine." Said the dark skinned God Eater. "Can't be said from my quarters." He called fingers grips tightening on his crossed arms. **And apparently his hearing is improving... Damn about fast healing factor.** "Enough chit-chat. What are we dealing with here?"

I took the stack of papers and placed them in the middle of us. "One mission underground to collect the core of a Wyrm, it has possible magmatic Vajratails popping up in the area too. The second one goes for a Vajra, a Quadriga and a Fallen Chi-You in the city remains. The third one has us facing a trio of Chi-You near the wastelands at the other side of the city." I showed them to Soma who grunted in response.

"I take the Chi-You's." He stated simply and decided to walk towards the direction of his targets. "There's some steam for me to blow." I laughed nervously at that, right now I didn't want to end up on the wrong end of his wrath.

"Captain will probably get the one for the Vajra and Raven, however there is the problem with the Quadriga joining the fray and that means... without our support..." Sakuya said and looked at me, however I gave her a simple thumbs up. "Captain?"

"I can play the three Aragami against each other, and in fact can use the Sparks to deal with the Quad quite easily I think." The mammoth sized armored monster might be resistant against electricity on the outside, but the previous two targets confirmed that they are still vulnerable from inside. "It'll be a cinch! But if you finish we can group up if you like."

"That leaves the Wyrm and Vajratails to us." Alisa said and nodded firmly. "We'll be sure to regroup with you Captain!"

"Well, just be careful as I'm a danger to you as well while I'm preoccupied with the Vajra or the Raven, I can withstand and control the static charge, but not perfectly and it is able to lash out rather violently.." I called after them and shook my head as I turned towards the area I had to clear. **Time to see just how much juice I am able truly to withstand.**

As I walked towards the city, I noticed strange marks on the landscape. When I went closer to examine them, they felt cool to the touch, despite the suit supposedly blocked it out. "Hibari, can you get me the Doc?" I called out and the Operator responded quite swiftly.

The elders voice came in calmly. -Yes, I'm here Sierra.- He asked and I was looking for more clues when he started humming. -That's strange.- He called and that made me frown. -Is there something unusual nearby?-

"Ice in the middle of the city." I said, running my fingers on top of the jagged surface. "Apparently, I can feel the cool touch through the suit and Izanami." It was a weird feeling altogether, like I wasn't wearing a suit, but something skintight. "Was there any Fallen Aragami activity in the region, Hibari?"

-They've spotted charged Cocoon Maidens, near the plains. There's no current record of freezing Aragami near the city itself.- I still looked at the jagged part. -Is there a problem?-

I stood up with a sigh, as my suspicion was confirmed upon I heard the scream of a certain Aragami. "Yep, apparently the Zygotes developed a Fallen cold type variant. I can see two right now." In my field of vision the two said fliers floated in, part of their bodies covered in a blue skin instead of the usual black color. "So doc, what's your take on the suit?"

-I would recommend avoiding them.- Stated Dr. Sakaki flatly and I hummed, he took that as a prompt to continue. -While your Arc Suit apparently is capable of enhancing your condition to not only withstand, but to control static energy, it seems at the same time you are made vulnerable towards sharp temperature drops. In other words, they are your weakness.-

"Wonderful." I've muttered and hide from the Fallen Zygotes view. "So cold is a big no-no... Got it!" Shortly after there was a crash and when I looked out, there was the massive body of the Quadriga now squashing one of the Fallens. "Well, at least I don't have to fear them, the Quad's gonna take them out for me." I watched the battle unfold between the three Aragami, it was a short one and for once I was keeping a close eye on everything. "Doc, thanks for the advice not to get in close."

-Well yes.- He said, apparently been monitoring my feed, which I found a bit creepy. -These Fallen variants of a Zygote have an advanced poison. It is capable of even affecting a massive Aragami such as a Quadriga, reducing its mobility and thus lowering the amount of force it is able to generate.- The elder fell silent for a short while. -Not engaging them was a clearly good sign.-

"Yeah, as I said thanks for the heads up, Doc!" I watched as the massive behemoth was busy in devouring the corpses. It had already finished one and was now starting to get to the second when a massive orb of energy slammed onto its shell and electrocuted the area surrounding it rather wildly. "Oh! The Ravens here and engaged the Quad." I was already on the move towards them as the behemoth turned around with its massive body.

-Sierra,- Called Hibari and I stopped for a moment. -The Vajra is en route and will be there shortly, do you think it's a vise idea to engage?- Accompanying the Quadrigas metallic howl was the crackling shout of the Fallen Chi-You, they stared at each other for a few moments and broke into a full sprint towards each other.

"Should be." I said and breathed in deeply. "I'll try to stay out of sigh and just siphon up energy, when the Vajra arrives and gets mixed in the fray, I'll try to finish the Quad in one shot, once that's done I won't have to wonder about anything regarding that beast since against the other two I have an advantage." The two bodies clashed heavily, cracks appearing on both the frontal carapace of the Large Aragami and the Medium sized fliers wings.

-Just be careful and if needed wait for your team to regroup.- She called and I smirked. -Soma is almost done with his part and Sakuya along with Alisa are rounding up the Wyrm as we speak.- **Well, it wouldn't be Soma if he couldn't deal with that easy mission under a few minutes.**

"Sure, well then... I'll go silent and sneak up on those two." Ignoring the wounds and damage they inflicted on each other, the two beasts lashed out with all of their might and repertoire. Sparks, flames, rockets and explosions were hurled around wildly. Some even coming dangerously close to me and to my shock, while the sparks were collected into the suit the as the flames singed me they dissipated, what's more I felt their heat throughout the suit.

 **Should have been expected, temperature change isn't only affected by cold only, heat is also there. Still why am I fine with energy?** I frowned and looked at my fingers, traces of the energy was visible still, but I couldn't get a grasp on it at all. **Is this interfering with Izanami's ability? The change in temperature?** My frown deepened as I looked on the combat.

With the apparent enragement of the Quadriga, it's body was spouting flames tremendously. It's opponent was in a very bad shape with practically nothing on its body remaining intact. What was scary about it, that all this happened under a minute. **Damn behemoth, not only has it a practically impenetrable shell, but now because of the damn flames can't even fight it at all?!** I couldn't curse out loud, because it might hear me so I just grumbled silently.

-I'm done with my part.- Soma called and that made me feel relieved, after all he could deal with a Quadriga if we all gave him support. -I'm heading towards the Captains position, I can hear that she's having trouble quite a bit.

 **Thanks for the help and the snark.** My lips suffused into a wry smile. -We'll be done shortly also, the Wyrm is almost down.- Sakuya affirmed their progress as well and I entered another boring waiting game with the Aragami, watching as the massive beast took its time to crush its opponent, quite literally.

-Sierra, it would appear that you are having problems regarding the change in temperature.- Called out to me the elder and I nodded in response. -At least, this was found out in such a situation.- He stated with a hum. -It would have been disasterous if you were to accompany the others underground and find out during the danger of combat. It also means that with the newfound power, an equal or even greater weakness had been discovered.-

'Yea, just my luck.' I used my fingers to write into the ground softly, not to spark the attention of the Quadriga. It was now feeding on the corpse of the Raven rather vehemently. 'Can something be done about it?'

-I would have to run some tests first, however first issue would be to return to base.- About that answer I grimaced. -It was still a valuable lesson, don't you agree?- **Please don't rub it in that I was overconfident.** -Much greater people were lost because of overconfidence, keep that in mind young Captain.- **I KNEW IT!**

-We've extracted the core here.- Alisa spoke and that was a welcome news. -We're en route to backup the Captain and Soma.-

'I have been wondering Doc.' I wrote into the ground once more. 'Why did this come out sooner? I fought Quadriga and even magmatic Vajratails before, even the Wukong and Fallen Ogretails.' It was stil digging at the back of my mind.

-My conclusion would be that as you started to develop the bond with the Symbiote, not only did it enhance your strengths, but also your weaknesses.- Mused the elder and I clenched my fist hard, not to slam it into the ground. -I wonder... Did you feel the 'urge' to engage in combat, no matter what?'

That took me by surprise and I blinked a few times to think it through. 'No, not at all.' That was actually weird, so far Izanami was sending me an overriding urge to feed when an Aragami was nearby, the only excuse was when Shio was nearby... 'Doc, there might be something.'

-Hmm, yes?- Pondered the elder. -Aside from the survival instinct of the Symbiote keeping it dormant and hopefully you out of harms way?-

'Well, uhm... That... thing, I would have to be observing at night, could it have been influenced me?' I wrote and felt really awkward, didn't know who else was accessing the feed. 'I mean, I spent some time in its influence and I know for sure that it can nullify Izanami.' **Sorry Shio... I'm going to make up to you for this.**

-Oh?- Dr. Sakaki raised his voice in excitement. -That might be an interesting find indeed, however I can still not assure you if that is it or not.- For a few seconds the elder remained silent. -The Symbiote was showing signs before 'the specimen' came in contact with you, young Captain.-

'Was just a shot in the dark, Doc.' I replied and looked up as a massive wave of energy slammed into the body of the Quadriga, while the damaged carapace started to heal slowly, there was still enough to break apart and let the Oracle infused destruction stagger the behemoth. 'Soma made his debut.'

"Here I though you would tear them apart like in the last mission." Stated the dark skinned God Eater, walking towards the massive Aragami, drawing it's full attention. "Instead of a crazed murder machine, I find a covering brat. Where has all that bravado gone?"

 **Yep, he's still pissed because of the morning... Even though it wasn't my fault at all... well not completely...** I turned to the male as he gathered energy into his weapon. The Quadriga was already rumbling forward towards it, the missile pods albeit damaged, still in a functioning order and spraying everything around it with explosive shells during the charge. **Soma couldn't handle a Quad while he was weakened, I wonder how he handles when the tables are turned.**

-Soma, we understand that you are angry, but don't you have a better target to channel your anger into?- Alisa spoke and I had to smirk, she has guts to stand up to him. -Like that Quadriga in front of you?-

-I doubt he can hear you chiding him.- Sakuya chuckled at the attempt, and I forgot about it too, not just the russian girl that his hearing is impaired. -Otherwise you would be in quite a bit of trouble.-

"I can hear you two damn fine." Grumbled the melee God Eater and stabbed forward with the God Arc, still infused with energy it ruptured the frontal carapace on the chest of the incoming beast. Despite the damage, the enraged Aragami didn't stop and as Soma steadied his feet, while he was still pushed backwards, the blade was fiercely digging more and more into the flesh of the Aragami. "Begone!" He yelled and released the blast right into the heart of the metallic behemoth.

With a shudder, the Quadriga stopped abruptly. It gave a final pained howl and fell on its sides, blade still embedded in its chest, however Soma had decided to take some distance as the beast stilled. "Show off." I scoffed as he walked to the beast, grabbing the God Arc and summoning the predator to consume the most probably broken core. "Let's get the girls, okay?"

Soma simply stared at me and scoffed. "What happened to the Vajra?" He asked and I tilted my head. "You forgot about it didn't you?"

"No." I turned towards the distance and pointed towards the Aragami. "But you can get a shot at it if you want." However he grunted and turned away. "Or... you can wait until I finish it?" There was no answer, so I shrugged and started walking towards the oversized kitten. "Okay, then wait for me, kay?"


	80. Infantry Swarm

Infantry Swarm  
===========

In the distance the Vajra stopped and raised it's head toward us, or to be exact towards the decaying corpse of the massive Aragami that Soma slew not that long ago. We were still out of the range of it's senses, which made me raise an eyebrow. **Weird, why did it turn this way then? Could have gone in any direction.** I noted to myself as the feline beast kept it's slow gait.

-Vajra inbound Sierra, it's advancing on your position.- Hibari's voice affirmed what I saw. -Alisa and Sakuya are going to arrive in a few minutes also. Do you wait for them?-

"No, I'll go and take care of the target myself." I clenched my fist in anticipation and looked around to spot a suitable ambush spot. My surroundings were ruined buildings, in various process of collapsing on themselves, bearing evident signs of Aragami consumption. "I'm still a danger to you guys when fighting Spark attribute enemies, so I would rather not risk anyone's lives for no reason."

-Understood, however Captain,- Sakuya called to me and I stopped in front one half collapsed store. -we could give you long range support, don't you think?- With a frown I headed inside and looked around, most of the furniture and wares were broken and consumed along the building, sporting the mark of times iron nails. -If we stay outside the danger zone the static charge possesses, am I wrong?-

"That sounds reasonable," I shrugged and started to climb up a collapsed hole in the ceiling towards the second floor. "However, I would be fine with Alisa only."

-Why me?- She sounded surprised. -Captain, what are you thinking?-

-Simple,- Soma snorted and I rolled my eyes, his tone was already mocking. -Would you name the members of this unit that need combat training?-

-I... I get that.- I could imagine the Russian girl grimacing with a sigh. -Captain, wait for me before engaging.- She said and I sat down at the side of the hole, looking down at the street. I leaned back and propped my back against the wall, hiding from the beasts potential sight range.

"Doc, there's a potential problem." I said after looking at the suits status display. I've stared as the white bar was constantly dropping slowly, but to my fright steadily. "Would you and Licca go over the Arc Suits status, just in case?"

-My... my... Indeed, this is troublesome.- Affirmed the elder and I grimaced. -I would recommend aborting the mission and returning to the Branch immediately.- Said Dr. Sakaki and I cursed loudly to myself.

-Captain?- Alisa and Sakuya asked almost simultaneously. -What's going on, is everything okay?- The medic wanted to know and I laughed lightly. -Captain?-

-It would seem that the Arc Suit has partially shut down and is unable to effectively suppress your Captains condition.- Explained the elder and I could only curse to myself.

-Wonderful.- Soma noted and sighed with disgust. -There's nothing more than I hate than babysitting someone.- With a snort he sent a powerful shock wave down the road, released by the Charge Crush he gathered with his God Arc. -I'm still pissed off, the Vajra is mine, got it?-

-Soma,- Alisa wanted to call to him, but was interrupted by a wild roar as the dark skinned God Eater clashed violently with the oversized thunder kitten on steroids. -keep the Captain safe.- She said finally in defeat and I snorted in amusement.

"He'll never change, will he?" I've gotten practically a front row seat to the battle, as the male was rending the beast with each swing of Evil One. Every attack made wounds deep, mangled and practically sending the beast on the floor. After a few well placed swings on the Vajras front legs it was unable to stand properly and collapsed on itself. "There comes the finishing blow." I commented as the customary coup de grace came crashing down at the head of the Aragami.

-If you have time to snark, get your ass in gear and regroup.- Growled the dark skinned male at me and I growled in response. -You made it sound your situation is rather urgent, didn't you... Captain?- Despite using my title, it was fairly obvious he was getting annoyed with all the crap that is coming my way.

"Right..." With quick pace and a sour mood, I returned to the assembled team who were already waiting for me. "Let's get back."

* * *

My situation was even more urgent was we were on the way back, the drain of the suits Limiters was gradually growing stronger. By the time we arrived and Sakuya offered to make the report in my stead, I could only see a small part of the white bar, not even a fifth of the whole.

I've been chanting to myself, albeit silently curse after curse I knew, forming rather colorful strings one after another. By the time the Doc's room was in my sight, I started to wonder when I'll be running out of insults to throw at seemingly nothing. Before the suit depletes or my vocabulary does. "Doc, you know what's going on right? Fix it, ASAP!" I shouted impatiently as I stepped in, in my wake only Soma was following, though the others were coming eventually as well.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible, Sierra." Said Dr. Sakaki gravely and I froze, albeit only for a moment. The God Eater on my side merely scowled and crossed his arms at the statement. A quick glance at the bar showed less than 15 percent remaining.

"THE WHAT NOW?!" Okay, that was now ridiculous. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" I shouted with enough strength that made even Soma wince ever so slightly. "Doc, this is some very bad joke isn't it?!" Kota and Alisa arrived in this moment, both of them looking concerned and so was I, primarily I.

"I'm afraid not." Said the elder sternly and I've erupted into a rather colourful string of curses, which for the sake of 'god', I'll not repeat. Not to mention that the two younger God Eaters paled a bit upon hearing them. "The Symbiote has gone dormant, apparently the contact with the Fallen Aragami species caused it to react in such way." Summarized the researcher and I clenched my fist, but released instantly as the drain on the limiters hastened from the exerted force.

"Doc," Kota started, apparently even more worried after the statement. "Is there a way to stop it?" The gunner looked at me apparent with concern. "I mean, that's dangerous to the Captain, no?"

"ME?!" I snorted in disdain. "Nah, I'm more afraid that you should be concerned with your safety..."

"Old man, what's going to happen if the suit shuts down completely?" Soma asked with a flat voice, as if unconcerned. "Since that's the only thing keeping her from going berserk again, isn't it?"

"That is correct." Dr. Sakaki answered, the others stiffening recalling the previous event when I went bonkers. "I'm afraid, that we'll have to put her to sleep once again."

"Right..." I crossed my arms, looking over everyone then my gaze stopped on the dark skinned God Eater. "Fine, then do it... Better than turning on anyone once more."

"Doc, is there something that we can do about it?" Kota asked once more, his fists clenching tightly. "I mean, this isn't fair is it?"

"No time now, talk later." The damn bar was dropping under a tenth already and I could feel the blood lust boil inside me, just waiting to be unleashed upon anything or anyone. Quite literally. "Doc, hurry up!" I urged the elder who walked to Shio's room and opened it, the pale girl poking her head out and running to me with a happy cry of 'Sira!'. "Sorry, Shio... This isn't time to play." I pushed past her and quickly laid down on her bed.

Shio looked at me with her large eyes, staring curiously and then rushed back in to look at me from up close. "Sira, mad?" She asked with wider eyes than usual and there was a high pitched ringing sound as she took my right arm into her palms. Some of the red haze was disappearing from my mind, but there was still more than enough to drive me crazy. "Saki! Help?" The pale Aragami Girl turned towards the elder, who was carrying the pneumatic device that can put me out of commission.

As the object was nearing my arm arm, where Shio was holding it in her care, I looked up and cast a final glance at those present. Because of the room wasn't that big and since the matter was rather urgent only the elder and the girl was inside beside me, the others waiting outside to hear the elders take on just how could they help me out of my pinch.

A muffled cry of pain resounded as I pushed the elders palm upwards, slamming the device into his chin from downwards. The force was enough to embed the device into his skull most probably instantly killing him. I calmly looked at my bloody hand as the pale girl beside me was saying something, but it was drowned out by a strange buzz. 'That's not the one.'

Shio looked at me with wide eyes as I calmly stood up, watching as the old mans corpse faltered and collapsed into a miserable heap. The Aragami child backed away slowly, her mouth still moving occasionally, but it didn't matter. The buzz was still drowning out everything as I lunged forward, she put up some resistance, but not enough. My arms tore through her shoulder and right into her body. 'Neither this one.' I heard the voice amidst the buzz as my victim struggled to free herself.

"Formidable vitality." I commented and grabbed her head with my free arm, gloves clasping around the temple like a vice. Quite literally as I was squashing it with my hand, her cries of pain barely penetrated the buzz when my fingers finally dug deep enough to meet and she stopped struggling in that moment. A shadow popped up in the periphery of my vision and I turned towards Alisa who stepped into the room, but stopped in fright when she saw me.

'Is that the one?' The voice asked and I lunged forward towards the stupefied female, it was pathetic how slight resistance she was able to produce as I smashed her throat and she collapsed, grasping the damaged area on her neck. I didn't bother looking down as I raised the armored foot and slammed it down on her head. 'No, it wasn't either.' It split like a melon, sending gore, blood and parts of the russians skull everywhere.

My gaze wandered over the room, only to find Kota staring at me with eyes wide. He was frozen to the spot and was muttering things most probably, I doubt he could have formed a normal sentence even with the buzz in place. 'Maybe that one?' "One way to find out." I stated and walked up to the boy, he looked at me frantically at the blood soaked arms, then the leg and finally to the remains of the girl on the ground. His mouth moved somewhat, eyes wide with scare and tears gathering in them.

Then he looked down as my arm penetrated his stomach, grabbed his intestines and pulled them out. 'Where is it...' The voice through the buzz was clearly impatient, so I just gave the boy what belonged into his arms and turned away from him. From the corner of my eye, I could see him stagger, mouth moving incoherently as he was coughing up blood, not to mention the bleeding from the open wound on his body.

'Maybe that way, there were others here before.' Suggested the voice along the buzz and I nodded, not even caring for as the boy collapsed into a bloody pile. In front of me the way was barred by the door, it didn't even budge after a few hits so I gave up on trying to smash it down. 'There's another way, look for it!' I grimaced about the impatient advice and went back to the pale girls room. Despite the damage to her body, she was still struggling to get up.

"Are you a cockroach of what?" This time I stepped on her shoulder and reached down with my arms, locking around the head firmly and pulled, ripping it off from the neck. There was a weird sensation of a shock wave passing through me from somewhere, but that was it. Finally the Aragami Girl stopped moving. 'That was interesting, but it wasn't the one after all.' I looked at the wall in front of me and recalled how the other room has a hidden shaft leading downwards.

"Let's see." I smashed the surface tentatively and it cracked. 'Yes, we can leave here!' With a few well placed hits, the way was free. I could see the outside area of the Branch and looked down. We were up a levels distance, but below me was something that called for me. Called for my attention. 'Yes, that way!' Hurried me the voice and the buzz so I shrugged, stepping out casually and letting gravity take hold.

'Reach out.' Adviced me the voice, so I lifted my right arm as I was plummeting forward, on the crimson armored layer a white substance was spreading, growing and eating itself right into the armor. My gauntlet seemed to bloat at first, then grow menacing talons and increase in size drastically. The fall didn't take that long, a couple of seconds actually, but it did help boost the force of the impact and the now empowered gauntlets to let me smash through the roof of the God Arc Storage area.

Well, not only did I plummet right till ground level, but even managed to embed myself into it a few dozen centimeters. My right arm dug itself quite deep and it took me somewhat of a struggle to rip it out from the floor. When I looked up, alarms were flashing and even sometimes the sirens blare was strong enough to penetrate through the strange buzz that was dulling my senses. 'There, why not try that one?' I was nudged towards a direction and I turned to see someone working with fervor on a machine.

"Licca." I stated and the female looked at me with fright, her eyes glanced back but then she sighed and looked at me with resolute eyes, her mouth moving and apparently trying to say something. Not like I heard, or cared as I swiped my arm in front of her and the humongous talons ripped into her waist, not stopping there snapping the flesh, spines and through the innards. With eyes wide and face contorted by pain she collapsed. 'Where is it?'

"Impatient, are we?" I looked around and finally understood just what gave me such a craving. "Hungry, are we?" I laughed lightly as from the suit numerous vines erupted, seeking out and coiling around as much of the God Arcs as possible, those that weren't locked up were ripped from their casing or with them it didn't quite matter.

Something struck my head and gave me quite a shock, it was followed up by others in very quick succession. After the seventh one I had some time and I could finally look up and see the one who assaulted me. "Soma..." I growled seeing the male holding a fire arm in his weapon and was hastily reloading it. 'Is it him?' Asked the voice and I simply sighed, the damn suit was still busy on breaking the God Arcs and I doubt it would let me allow to leave it and go after the male.

Contrary to the others, he didn't even bother talking only glared at me fiercely. He lifted the weapon right at me once more and fired. Hitting the center of my forehead, but with me being such an easy target it didn't help. Slowly this time he took careful aim and fire one after the other, I could only curse as he was hitting the same spot continuously and it was giving me a constant ringing headache. "You know that's just going to make me angry, right?"

With a scowl, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a grenade, he removed the pin and waited a few seconds. "Sonuva..." I muttered before it was tossed in front of my feet, quickly reaching out and slamming the enlarged gauntlet down and trying to contain the force of the explosion as much as possible. The explosion went off, ripping through the armor, my arm and nerves.

"Oh come on!" Two more followed in quick succession and I simply locked eyes with the now smirking God of Death. "I hate you, you know th-" My voice was cut off by the explosion engulfing me, ripping the suit to shreds and sending me into a pained frenzy. My whole body felt like it was being ripped into a thousand pieces and it was trying to forcefully reassemble itself at the same time, into something else.

'It must be him.' Stated the voice and I growled in frustration, others showed up beside the male and I looked into the eye of each one. King, Tatsumi, Brendan, Gina, Karel. I recognized each one of them, however they were late to the party, Soma spoke for the first time at least I assumed from his mouth moving and they all retreated fast. I clutched my stomach and looked down to see as the white substance was now swirling around me rather madly.

"I'm going to rip your head off and show it up you ass, you bastard where it belongs!"


	81. Infantry Swarm - Invasion

**Author's Note: Well, sorry for the late posting Exams are over, got some work piled on me, so the actual chapter that's should have been posted today will come in 4-5 days, and the regular chapter a few days after that. However, it seems that for the time being, everything is back to the normal cycle, of posting and updating every 6 days. Thanks for the patience.**

* * *

Infantry Swarm - Invasion  
==================

* * *

"Why does it always have to be pain that signals your body is in danger?" I growled, clutching with my intact arm my stomach and looked down on the shredded right. Below the elbow it was simply missing, torn off by the explosion that I tried to contain with it. "Why couldn't it be something else... like numbness?!" I shook my head and looked around the room, the white vines were doing their job and destroying the God Arcs all around, cutting off the God Eaters from the only source of potential damage that they could wield against me.

'Get them all, give them what they deserve.' As usual, the voice was driving me to action. I grimaced and looked down at the front of the armor I wore, it was mostly shredded, even the skin underneath and I could even see where the explosion dug into my body. "At this point, I'm not even going to think why am I fine..." I reached to my head with the left hand and ran my fingers on my forehead. There were holes, tentatively I tried to reach for the one in the center of my forehead and my finger could fit into it entirely.

...

Okay, that seems perfectly normal...

Like the white substance repairing - Reforming - my body...

Even the right arm that was ripped off.

...

'Give them to me!' I was urged once more, the voice rumbling in my head and it felt like my head is going to explode. "Sheesh, okay okay... Could you keep it down?" I grumbled and saw as the vines finished the God Arcs and started coiling around my right arm, tangling with each other and forming a makeshift limb in the process. "Well, better than a wooden peg I guess." I shrugged and took a somewhat shaky step forward. "Soma... I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds for this." I clenched the wound on my stomach as I struggled advancing.

'Hurry!' With a scoff, a grimace crept onto my face. "Shut up, you're so damn annoying." It took a few minutes until I managed to get into the lobby, an empty one at that. Not to mention with the exception of the shutter I just passed, everything was locked down. It was obvious they are going to raise a stand against me, but they can't kill me. "Sore losers, are we?"

'Kill them for me!' I sighed and went to the elevator, ignoring the constant demands and the buzzing. They were getting louder and louder as time went, it didn't help much as the vines were now digging deep into my body and - helping - to restore the damage the grenades caused, in the meantime that meant it was turning from bright red to a sick white. My left hand patted the previously wounded area out of curiosity and the vines poked out in response, feeling my arm and then retracting once more. "Creepy..."

In the next moment I was hurled forward, an insanely dense energy pinning right to the wall. I tried to move, but the torrent of energy was literally constant, for long seconds I was pasted and helplessly enduring the rain of destruction. Once it ended, I dropped to the ground, damaged and in a pained shock. "What the hell was that?" I muttered and tried to turn my head towards where my assailants were.

"Canon..." The vines were now digging into my back and the scorched areas on the hind side of my legs and arms, she was fishing out an O-Ampule and injecting it in her God Arc, that damned large Blast gun, beside her Shun was looking quite desperate looking more like to run than fight apparently. 'Kill her!' "Shut up, I know... How does she have her weapon? I know the suit ate the God Arcs."

Said pink haired menace of a medic, finished reloading and aimed the weapon at me once more. She had an insane glitter in her eyes and a dark smirk on her face as she apparently laughed and opened fire. 'I like her.' Said the voice and I simply raised my right arm in front of me, the entangled vines quickly separated and formed a sort of shield in front of me. The incoming radial dispersed on the makeshift barrier and allowed me to advance forward, towards the God Eater.

Once the downpour of energy was over, I peeked over the shield and noted that she was once again reloading. 'Grab her.' I pointed at Canon and the shield dispersed into vines once more, now darting at the female in sight and despite she tried to back away, all of them hit their mark digging into her flesh across her body and I could see as the vines were dispersing in her, taking root and connecting under the skin.

A blinding flash erupted in my face, momentarily disorienting me and I felt the vines sever roughly half the distance between me and the now infected God Eater, following that there was a deep gash opening up diagonally on my chest and I felt along the pain a strange substance seeping in me from that wound. "Shun..." Once my eyes cleared up, I could see the boy clearly strangled by Canon.

Although the vines were severed, their purpose was still complete. Canon, now her skin and clothes pierced by the still wriggling vines were holding up the boy with a single hand, her fingers clasped tight around the neck of the boy who struggled at his best to free himself, to no avail. "Do it." I called at the same time as the voice and we both saw the mad grin on the infected God Eaters face as she crushed the boys neck. "Come."

'Blast it open!' The voice cackled in my head and I pointed at the barricaded elevator. "Fire." With my command, Canon lifted her God Arc and fired a massive blast. As the obstruction was demolished, the lifts damaged doors opened to us. It was clear it's not going to work from now on, but the shaft was still free. I gestured for her to follow and went to the shaft, grabbed the cable and started to climb.

At the second levels door, I plunged the right vine covered arm into the middle and forcefully separated it. "Get in and kill everyone, once finished follow me." 'They're hiding... Find them... KILL THEM! **KILL HIM!** ' "You've got serious issues, you know that?" I crawled to the next floor and opened the door just like the one before. I stepped out and heard a beeping sound, when I looked down, there was a wire snapped and I couldn't even curse before the explosion engulfed me.

"Soma... You're so dead..." I growled as I collapsed from the injuries, pain shooting throughout my body as the vines were trying their best to converge and help me recover. I looked up as the males door opened and he walked out rather smugly. Behind him were the others, each one holding a fire arm. Gina's eye sole visible glittered, almost with the same insanity that was usually present in Canon's and that gave me an idea. 'Yeah, we can use her.' Agreed the voice and I started to laugh weakly.

I was staring down the five God Eaters, each one was armed with either rifles or pistols, but since they were only conventional weapons there was not much they could do. Sure, my body was healing very slowly, but it was surely recovering. Soma wasn't stopping glaring at me, while King at his side said something with a scoff and raised his rifle. With a calm aim, he shot and for a moment the world blacked out. 'She's down there... call her!' A second shot was fired and now I was really blinded, only at that moment did I realize that he was aiming for my eyes.

"H-hey..." I coughed somewhat, the others instantly tensing, although I didn't quite know how was I able to make that out at all... "Soma tell me..." I laughed wryly, as I raised my arm up and quickly flung a finger out, from it a small piece of the vines was sent as a projectile towards Gina, a small shriek signaled that it hit home. "Did you think of everything?" I coughed as a sole gunshot rang and a body collapsed. My left eye was getting something, albeit the vision it in was very blurred.

"Go to hell, you monster." His words penetrated the buzz and I laughed wearily, especially since it that very moment hell came for him, quite literally. The floor behind him exploded and he was sent crashing in front of me, the others were too close to the center of the radial that tore through the ceiling a floor under were either dead, or fatally wounded. 'KILL HIM!'

"Hold your horses... I'm barely alive here." I coughed weakly and forced myself to stand, looking down on the male in front of me. He wasn't quite unharmed either, the blazing energy of the attack had caused him quite severe burns on his legs and it didn't see he'll be able to stand any time soon. "So... I've got a better idea." My laughter filled the hall as a vine started to wriggle forward on the tip of my finger.

'KILL HIM!' The voice was rumbling in my head and I snickered in response. "He'll die, relax." I dropped the vine on the hand of Soma and watched as he realized what I had in mind. "So... Did you think of everything?" I asked with a sneer as the vine started to dig into his flesh and spread underneath his skin. "Because, you got on my fucking nerves..." his infected hand started to move, despite all his efforts to stop it. "You'll get what you deserve, you bastard."

Soma was glaring at me with gritted teeth as his arm was slowly reaching for his neck and to be honest, I must have wielded a rather wide grin myself while I waited out his suffering. It was all taken from me when a bullet piercing his head and the dark skinned male died instantly. I looked up in surprise only to see Gina badly wounded from the explosion, but taken over from the infection holding her smoking rifle. 'This one wasn't it either...' I heard the voice apparently shocked. 'Then who is it?!'

"Geez, why do you have to be so... impatient?" I sighed and watched as the infection started to spread over the fresh corpse in front of me. 'There must be one! **ONE THAT YOU WANT TO KILL!'** I held my ears instinctively as the voice boomed and I sighed, shaking my head. "Why didn't you just ask instead of this apparent killing spree?"

'TELL ME!' Once more I winced at the voice and breathed out slowly. "C, naturally. Who else?" 'KILL HER!' "I get it... Well, on this one actually I agree with you, though finding her... will be a pain in the back."

-Ah...hem.- The speakers came alive across the base, while the alert flashing vanished. -Testing, testing... Is this thing on?- The owner of the voice must have knocked her fingers on the mike before she continued. -To all infected and murderous entities present in the Branch, please gather in the primary training area. I repeat, to all infected and murderous entities present in the Branch, please gather in the primary training area.-

'Her! KILL!' I laughed at that, the voice was being unable to think straight apparently, so lost in it's murderous intent. "Okay, okay, I get it." 'KILL!' "Geez, pipe down, I'm going okay?" I was still in a rather sorry state, but managed to get up. I looked over to where the two infected God Eaters were spreading the vines over the rest of the corpses. "Well guys, you do what you do best. Infect and kill. In the meantime, there's pest control to be had."

C was repeating her instructions like every few minutes and I was getting really bored of it by the time I arrived to the area. Interestingly enough she was there and all alone, perfect for me. ' **Kill!'** Urged me the voice as soon I spotted her, at least my body was now healed - patched by vines - up more or less and ready to fulfill the blood lust within me.

"Glad you could make it." She smiled at me and I just blinked at the pale pest in confusion. "I can get you cookies, milk or... you would prefer me?" C asked with her index finger put to her lips and slightly pursing them to what I just laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I will be." The damn buzzing was now literally driving me insane, not to mention the now incoherent mumbling of the damn voice in my head. "I just need you to do me a favour and come here, will you?" I gestured towards the female.

"So me it is." C answered with a smug grin and crossed her arms. "But why do I need to get to you, you should come for me since you want something from me and not vice versa, right?"

I just clenched my fists and whipped my right arm forward, the vines shot out and in the blink of an eye tangled around the neck and right arm of the pale girl, she was still wearing that damn smirk and it was widening considerably. "Come over here, I said!" I yanked her off feet and dragged in front of me, the vines now pinning her to the ground, but she was still wearing that damn smug grin.

"Right, right. So, care to tell me your name?" The pale female was looking up at me now, and despite the apparent upper hand I've gained above her, the smugness and self confidence just radiated from the annoying pest. Adding on the already maddening pile of the voice, the buzz and my seething anger.

"What does it have to do with anything?!" I raised my left arm, clenched in a tight fist ready to wipe that annoying smirk off her face. I was so close to slamming it down in her face, with enough force mustered that is going to crack her skull and wipe that damn grin off.

"Humor me?" C stated bluntly and I was close to having a nervous breakdown, but somehow I held myself still sane. Still myself and decided to do so, humoring her.

"I'm... I... My..." I couldn't recall, no matter how hard I tried. It didn't help that the buzz was deafening, the voice in my head driving me crazy, or the smug grin on C fueling my anger. "I don't fucking care as long I kill you!"

"And then?" She pressed on with the same confident voice and that made me loose track once more.

"W-huh?"

She chuckled under my hold. "I asked then what are you planning to do?"

"Why would you care, you'll be dead anyways!" I shot back, but something was feeling very wrong all of a sudden.

"Most probably, but really now. Tell me... do you know what you did?" C tilted her head a bit, poking with it towards the direction of the main base.

"What I did?" I tried to think back just what could she mean, but there was a blur. "What matters is what I'm going to do!" I snarled and from the clenched fist, I've decided to just strangle her to death, like the other one. "... Who? Other... who?"

"See, you're having some troubles after all. Not even knowing who you are any more, or what you did. Is literally killing the only thing you can think of?" Her voice was trying to calm me, however it just reached the very opposite reaction.

"Thinking?" I laughed at her, the damn buzz and the voice wasn't even letting me think at all. "Who needs to think, if I can just end you with my hands right here?!"

"Say, do you remember how do you look like?" C was getting on my nerves with all of her question, constantly interrupting my thoughts and derailing me with her annoying inquiries.

"AGAIN?!" I roared, slamming the vine covered right arm down on her, pressing the air out of her lungs, but despite that she still grimaced with that smug grin. "Why are you trying to confuse me over and over again?!"

"Do you?" Asked the pale female and I freaking snapped, lifting her from the ground and slamming down, embedding the small body into the hardened floor a few centimeters.

"NO!" I yelled into her face, to what she just started snickering. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING DAMMIT?!"

"I see, so, was it like this before?" She pointed to the side and I turned my head also to see a large wall covered with mirrors.

"Bef-" Inside it was a bizarre scene, a freaking large white monstrosity with vines erupting from it's back and lashing out violently and randomly at anything nearby, pinning down the smug little pest to the ground. "What is that?"

"Apparently you." Stated C and I just blankly stared at the image, even when I tried to move my body to my fright the monster mimicked the movement perfectly. I stared blankly at C, then back at the mirror and through it... at myself...

"But that's... wrong." Despite my mind couldn't recall at all, I knew it's not me, it's all wrong. It's impossible for that... thing to be me. "Can't be me, I'm... I... What am I?"

"Of course it's wrong, since you aren't this, Sierra." Finally she said a name. However that name had no real meaning to me, it sounded wrong just like everything started to feel wrong.

"Sierra? I'm..." The buzz and the voice started their chorus up with renewed fervor, felt like they were trying to stop me from something. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" I shouted in pain, confusion and fatigue. All of this was wearing me out way more than being caught in that annoying bastards trap or ambushes.

"Us?" C asked the simple question, which was not helping at all only fueling the madness. "All of us, who?"

"Your god forsaken questions, that god damn voice and that hell damned buzzing!" I slammed my arm at her chest, but she didn't even flinch at the attempt. "YOU ARE DRIVING ME MAD, ALL OF YOU!"

"So you killed them because of the voice?" As usual, C kept her calm and posed the question.

"Them?" I tried to recall, but my mind was blank. "I don't know!" I was sure I'm going to lose my mind if this continues on, something I feared very much. "ANYTHING TO MAKE IT STOP!"

"So you want to kill me because you want to make it stop?" Her words made me snap back and recall my original drive that led me here.

"YES! NOW DIE!" My left hand then wrapped around her neck, fingers digging into her skin with the intent of suffocating the damn pest until she goes extinct.

"But if you kill me it won't stop." Despite my best efforts, giving all my strength she managed to continue. I couldn't make her shut up at all. "It doesn't matter whose life you take, it will be there and in fact it will be growing stronger and stronger each second, each minute you give into it."

"You're talking as if you can help me!" I glared at the pest in my grip, removed the vine covered right arm from the lock I had her under and urged the vines to coil around her neck also, strangulating the menace with added pressure.

"I've been there." Still, she couldn't be stopped. Still, she was opening her mouth, her voice flowing as if I wasn't bent on trying to take her life. Still, she was trying to lend me a hand. "Obviously I know what you are experiencing, let me help you."

"Help... from you... The joke of the millennia." I snarled, but with great force of willpower, I released her neck. It was bent in way it shouldn't be possible, crushed into mince meat and despite all that, she offered me help.

"Just take my hand will you?" C coughed lightly and rubbed her throat with one arm, and offered the other to me.

"Anything to make this hell end..." I sighed in defeat and offered my left to her, but she simply pushed past my arm and plunged her hand into my chest.

"Then wake up."


End file.
